NM
by gotem1235
Summary: Na ot
1. Chapter 1

O tempo vai para sempre esperar

Capitulo 1

A água estava gelada. Ele não se importou. Serviu o propósito de limpar a sujeira de suas mãos. Se ao menos pudesse limpá-lo inteiramente.

"Live on"

Trazendo o líquido frio em seu rosto, Uzumaki Naruto se viu suspirando. Ele vinha fazendo muito isso ultimamente. As gotas de água desceram por sua pele bronzeada, por suas bochechas e pelas marcas finas que o marcariam para sempre como um recipiente.

Um recipiente vazio.

Dois anos se passaram desde que ele tropeçou nas ruas confusas e aterrorizantes da cidade de Tokonosu. As luzes brilhantes, edifícios altos e massa de pessoas estranhamente vestidas eram tão ... esmagadoras.

Naqueles dois anos ele não realizou nada. Na verdade, ele não queria realizar nada. Ele estava contente com onde estava, um perdedor sem nome na prestigiada Academia Fujimi.

" Você deve viver."

Ele estava contente em se afastar até que a causa natural apagou sua existência permanentemente. Ele não tinha mais sonhos, não mais aspirações. Ele era um estranho em um mundo ainda mais estranho.

Olhando para o relógio através da porta aberta do banheiro de seu pequeno apartamento, Naruto não pôde deixar de suspirar mais uma vez. Seis horas da manhã. Ele não teve que sair por mais uma hora. Às vezes ele fazia uma pausa e dava um passo para trás. Por que ele continuou indo para a escola? Por que ele se incomodou em acordar mais?

Claro, ele sabia o porquê.

" Live on".

" Você deve viver ... isso ainda é muito para você fazer."

Era irônico dizer o mínimo. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era desaparecer, mas os laços de sua antiga vida continuaram a assegurá-lo a esse novo mundo. A única coisa que o loiro podia fazer agora era esperar que um dia tudo acabasse. Até esse dia chegar ele continuaria repetindo o mesmo ritual antigo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Naruto se jogou no chão e começou seu habitual aquecimento matinal.

"Ei, Naruto-boy! Sou eu, apenas dizendo para você não vir hoje. A loja está funcionando devagar, então não precisa de nenhuma mão extra. Tire o dia de folga! Encontre-se uma garota ou alguma coisa!" A voz áspera e murcha de seu chefe, um homem mais velho e meio pervertido chamado Hayate, ecoou pelo apartamento.

Então a noite dele estava livre.

Quão trágico.

"Eu estava ansioso para trabalhar esta noite." Ele resmungou baixinho, apagando o correio de voz.

Olhando para o relógio mais uma vez, o adolescente foi até a pequena mesa no centro da sala e pegou seus livros. Era hora da parte mais horrível de seu ritual diário.

Escola.

Por horas a fio ele foi forçado a se sentar em um quarto com crianças de sua idade. Crianças da idade dele que nunca veriam o que ele viu. Cujas únicas preocupações eram o sexo oposto e uma carreira promissora. Nada disso importava para ele e ele realmente não conseguia encontrar nele para se importar. Pelo menos foi o começo de seu último ano, uma vez que tudo foi feito, então ele poderia realmente desaparecer.

O favor que ele devia. O favor que ele nem queria, em primeiro lugar, ainda permanecia, e como sempre, os velhos hábitos realmente morrem.

Com isso em mente, o loiro saiu da porta da frente. Nem mesmo se incomodando em trancar o apartamento dele. Os Uzumaki sabiam que não havia nada de valor para levar de qualquer maneira.

Busujima Saeko era o que qualquer homem e algumas mulheres considerariam tão lindo. De fato, linda não lhe servia de justiça. A menina era considerada uma deusa absoluta por seus pares. Gentil, mas severo. Gentil, mas feroz. Seus cérebros eram tão afiados quanto sua habilidade com uma lâmina, e ela era boa com uma lâmina. A herdeira de Busujima carregava-se com uma elegância elegante e, quando entrava numa sala, todos os olhos voltavam-se imediatamente para ela.

Quem poderia culpá-la também? Ela praticamente irradiava confiança e mantinha o respeito de muitos, se não de toda a população do corpo discente. Até mesmo o pessoal foi humilhado por ela.

Capitão do Kendo Club, as notas mais altas de sua turma e, para completar, era a chefe do comitê disciplinar da escola. A olho nu, Saeko era a própria definição de estudante modelo e parecia estar profundamente envolvida com o mundo ao seu redor.

' Que piada. '

O que eles a viram como, quem eles a viram. Não foi ela. Esse não foi o verdadeiro Busujima Saeko.

"Uzumaki, você está atrasado ... de novo."

Seus olhos azuis claros olhavam para o loiro de aparência áspera e um tanto rude que acabara de entrar na sala nem um minuto atrás.

"Ah, desculpe. Eu vi uma senhora carregando seus mantimentos e eles pareciam pesados, então eu perguntei se ela precisava de ajuda. Acontece que ela era uma ninja e estava usando as malas como desculpa para roubar minha carteira, então naturalmente eu tive que persegui-la. Boas notícias é que eu tenho minha carteira de volta! "

A turma deu um gemido coletivo em sua resposta. Foi engraçado nas primeiras vezes, mas depois de um ano da mesma idade, parecia que todos tinham se cansado das desculpas esfarrapadas. Saeko pensou diferente. As pessoas eram tão estranhas que olhavam através de uma janela a vida toda, mas nunca se incomodavam em parar e considerar a história de cada objeto dentro. Em vez disso, optaram por olhar fixamente para o conteúdo.

Ele fez isso todos os dias no ano passado, era quase como um ritual realmente.

' E parece que este ano não será diferente. A beleza sussurrou em seus pensamentos.

Como ele conseguiu não falhar simplesmente devido ao atraso foi além dela.

O professor franziu a testa e deu um suspiro baixo, aparentemente não tão divertido quanto o loiro ao lado dele.

"Você deveria levar isso mais a sério, Uzumaki, a vida não é uma piada ou um jogo, e o que você faz aqui é um excelente exemplo do que você vai fazer por aí".

Naruto deu uma olhada afiada em seus professores: "O que eu faço lá fora não importa, ensine." Havia um sorriso mal iluminado em suas feições enquanto ele respondia.

"Apenas tome o seu lugar, você está perturbando a aula ... de novo ."

Naruto simplesmente encolheu os ombros e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Indo para o assento vazio na parte de trás da sala ao lado da janela, o tempo todo ignorando os sussurros ásperos não tão sutis. Era o seu lugar favorito que ela havia notado. Ele simplesmente viraria a cabeça e prontamente ignoraria ... bem ... tudo. Pelo menos é o que todo mundo achava.

Ela viu, no entanto, o pequeno movimento sutil de seu dedo quando alguém tossiu e quebrou o silêncio. A tensão de sua perna quando alguém entrou sem avisar ... ela viu tudo. Estes eram apenas pequenos pedaços para o quebra-cabeça que era Uzumaki Naruto, um dos muitos que ela tinha crescido para colecionar desde sua aparição repentina na Academia Fujimi.

Enquanto a professora continuava sua palestra, sua mente voltou ... de volta para quando o interesse dela pelo loiro mudou para uma obsessão quase limítrofe. Ela sabia que era verdade, e ela não tinha vergonha disso. Havia piores segredos que ela mantinha de qualquer maneira.

"Eu sei." Seu sorriso era diabólico, sinistro e tinha um brilho confiante.

"Você sabe o que?" Naruto perguntou, piscando quando ele começou a beleza de cabelos longos diante dele para baixo.

O sorriso nunca deixou suas feições delicadas, "Você trabalha naquele restaurante de frutos do mar perto da ponte, você percebe que é uma violação direta do código de conduta do estudante, correto?" Ela o tinha agora. Não havia como ele explodir, não havia como ele inventar qualquer tipo de desculpa.

O sol estava começando a se pôr e estava ficando tarde. As nuvens flutuavam lentamente acima da dupla, juntamente com o som do rio ao lado deles e Saeko teria pensado que tudo isso era muito reconfortante se ela não estivesse prestes a grelhar o loiro na frente dela. Ainda assim, Naruto não era bobo, e não importava o quanto ele fingisse ser alguém que ela conhecia melhor.

Ele pareceu um pouco adiado por um segundo. Parecia que ele não achava que alguém se importaria em fazer qualquer tipo de pesquisa sobre ele, muito menos perseguir onde ele trabalha.

" ... e " target = "_ blank" Ok ... e você sabe disso como? "Seu tom era cauteloso, mas ele estava calmo, no entanto.

Quase serviu para enviar calafrios por sua espinha. Ele era sua presa, e ainda no rosto se um predador como ela ... ele estava relaxado. Nem uma única vacilação, nem mesmo um aumento na respiração ou uma gota de suor. A maioria das pessoas estaria em suas mãos e joelhos implorando para ela manter isso em segredo.

Que cara interessante.

"É meu dever, como chefe do Comitê de Disciplina, ficar de olho em qualquer problema cometendo delinqüentes, e você está entre os mais infames de todos. Então, é justo que eu tenha certeza de que você não está fazendo nada para quebrar." as regras."

Ela planejou esse pequeno encontro por dias. Agora ela o tinha.

Saeko estava muito ciente de que ele não se importava com a escola ou com as aparências. Foi tudo muito estranho para ele. Não no sentido de que ele não entendia ou que preferia estar fazendo outra coisa, mas mais no sentido de que o próprio Naruto não se encaixava no quadro. Apesar desse detalhe óbvio, ele mostrava seu rosto quase todos os dias, quaisquer que fossem seus motivos, ela não se importava. Tudo o que realmente importava era sua capacidade de usá-lo contra ele.

Eles trancaram os olhos mais uma vez, desta vez ela viu aquelas águas calmas do oceano ficarem com um interessante tom de azul. Era como se ela estivesse mergulhando no próprio oceano.

Quanto mais fundo ela foi ...

... o mais escuro cresceu.

"O que você quer de mim?"

Naruto nivelou-a com um olhar perscrutador. A pergunta foi bastante abrupta e quase a pegou desprevenida.

"Hm? Como assim, Uzumaki-san?" Ela fingiu inocência.

O loiro não desistiu embora.

"Eu pego você na aula às vezes, olhando para mim. Olhando. Curiosidade é uma coisa perigosa, sabe?" Suas palavras eram suaves, mas a dura vantagem nelas era inquestionável.

Ele estava ameaçando ela.

Saeko lutou contra um sorriso.

"Correto, e como eu disse. Você é o delinqüente mais infame em toda a Academia Fujimi, então é justo que eu observe e fique de olho em você. Quanto ao que eu quero de você, bem ..."

Dando um passo à frente e fechando a lacuna entre eles com facilidade. A beleza do cabelo violeta permitiu outro sorriso diabólico para enfeitar suas feições impecáveis, internamente lutando contra sua crescente excitação. Realmente ... ela não tinha tido esse tipo de diversão há algum tempo.

"É simplesmente". Seu sorriso se alargou, "Eu quero saber ... se você é digno".

Uma única sobrancelha dourada foi levantada.

"Eu me pergunto ..." Ela começou de novo, passando por ele enquanto colocava as mãos atrás das costas. Entrelaçando os dedos e apoiando-se no pé direito, "Você é estranha, Uzumaki-san."

O oceano encontrou o céu mais uma vez.

"Isso não é algo para se perguntar, e por que você de todas as pessoas precisa me considerar digno?"

Naruto parecia genuinamente confuso.

A herdeira de Busujima se virou para ele e deu um sorriso bastante brilhante. Inclinando a cabeça levemente quando um único fio de cabelo violeta caiu sobre o olho.

"Eu quero saber mais sobre você, Uzumaki-san ..." Ela se aproximou ainda mais.

Saeko teve que forçar um pouco os calcanhares até mesmo para o arrumar, já que ele era bem alto e bastante bonito de perto, notou ela. Sua respiração se misturava com a dela em uma dança invisível, mas o loiro não parecia nem um pouco perturbado pela proximidade deles.

Por um momento, ela se divertiu com o fato de que ele não a temia. Foi o suficiente para deixar seu coração acelerado!

Este foi o momento!

Em menos de uma fração de segundo, ela agiu. Movendo o braço com uma forma praticada e velocidade impressionante, o objeto em sua mão segurava com força enquanto brilhava sob os raios da luz do sol. Surpreendentemente, nunca passou da cintura dela. Sua mão já estava lá, trancando seu pulso firmemente dentro de seu aperto de ferro. Exerceu pressão suficiente para impedi-la, mas não o suficiente para machucá-la.

A respiração de Saeko engatou e ela reprimiu outro arrepio.

"Você está tentando me atacar?" Seu tom nunca mudou, nem o comportamento dos loiros.

Como os dois olhos fechados, uma brisa leve varreu e bagunçou levemente a grama ao redor deles. Uma multidão de coisas passou por ela. Ele ... então, de alguma forma ... ele "target =" _ blank " sabia ... de alguma forma ... ele sabia Se ela fosse honesta ela diria que ele simplesmente não a via como uma ameaça o suficiente .

Que maravilha! Na verdade, seu coração já estava acelerado. Com isso ela ficou mais do que satisfeita.

" Não ... apenas respondendo a minha própria pergunta." Ela respondeu ironicamente: "Obrigado, Uzumaki-san. Peço desculpas por desperdiçar seu tempo. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo, dou-lhe minha palavra."

Com um leve puxão, ela soltou a mão e enfiou a pequena faca no bolso. Um último e educado arco seguiu e ela então subiu a margem do rio em direção a casa. Saeko podia ouvir seus passos desaparecendo na distância enquanto ela andava. Eles eram leves e quase impossíveis de encontrar. A herdeira nem mesmo a deixaria para trás para poder mascarar seus passos completamente.

Outra peça para adicionar ao quebra-cabeça, ela supôs.

"Você é muito interessante, de fato, Uzumaki-san ..." Seu sorriso se alargou enquanto ela andava.

A escuridão dentro dela tinha sido agitada, mas ela lutou inflexivelmente. Sua pergunta foi respondida depois de tudo.

Ele foi digno ... mais do que digno mesmo!

Em um mundo que a julgaria instável e maligna, ela fez bem em esconder sua verdadeira natureza. Então era certo que ela seria capaz de identificar alguém como ela. Alguém que se escondeu entre as massas ignorantes do mundo assim como ela.

Em um mundo composto de ovelhas e lobos, ela era um lobo disfarçado como um deles, e agora ela tinha certeza de que ele era o mesmo. Uzumaki Naruto era um lobo ... e muito perigoso nisso.

O sino do almoço quebrou-a de seu transe e ela facilmente ocultou o sorriso predatório que começou a brotar sobre suas feições delicadas. Seus olhos azul-celeste se voltaram discretamente para olhar para ele, apenas para encontrar seu par azul-oceano.

Saeko ofereceu-lhe um sorriso e ele retribuiu com uma piscada preguiçosa e um aceno curto. É claro que o resto dos estudantes agora se libertaram de suas próprias reflexões com a campainha notada, e a maioria deu uma risadinha ao loiro por sequer olhar para a "rainha da Academia Fujimi".

Ele os ignorou facilmente e preferiu simplesmente se levantar e sair do quarto. A aula quase se separando para ele quando ele entrou.

' Ele carrega sua má vontade tão facilmente, como sempre. Ele realmente deve estar acostumado com isso. '

Um cara tão interessante, aquele Uzumaki Naruto.

"Busujima-san! Vamos nos atrasar para a reunião!"

A atenção de Saeko foi atraída para um grupo de estudantes chamando seu nome. A beleza do cabelo violeta os reconhecia como alguns de seus colegas de escola, dois faziam parte do clube de Kendo, e os outros três eram simplesmente amigos de sua infância.

"Sim! Desculpe, eu estava perdido em pensamentos." Seu sorriso delicado estava de volta, e a gentil Saeko se levantou do assento e graciosamente se dirigiu para eles.

Um lobo em pele de ovelha, e ela desempenhou seu papel muito bem.

"Pela última vez. Me deixe em paz, por favor ."

"Awww, Naru-chan está tão mal-humorada o tempo todo!"

Naruto suspirou e continuou a olhar para o nada. Tentando o seu melhor para ignorar as duas garotas ao lado dele, bem principalmente a uma, a outra estava bastante apavorada com ele.

Misuzu Ichijou e sua melhor amiga Niki Toshimi eram inseparáveis, os melhores amigos, e sem dúvida o maior aborrecimento para Naruto em toda a Escola.

Por quê? Porque Misuzu estava totalmente empenhado em romper com Uzumaki Naruto, e como presidente do corpo discente para a turma do segundo ano, ela absolutamente não podia ignorar alguém como ele! Aos olhos de Misuzu, era seu trabalho espalhar alegria e amor onde quer que ela fosse, e para quem quer que ela considerasse necessário. Sua amiga, Niki Toshimi, era exatamente o oposto de Misuzu. Onde a garota de cabelos escuros era borbulhante e extrovertida, Niki estava quieta e tímida. Os dois eram um par estranho na opinião dele.

Outra diferença entre eles era que, enquanto Misuzu queria romper completamente a "concha" dos loiros, como ela chamava, Niki não queria nada com o homem que ela apelidara de "mais assustador que o bicho-papão". Ainda assim, ela ficou ao lado de sua amiga, independentemente de seus próprios sentimentos sobre o assunto.

"Eu prometo que vou fazer você sorrir um sorriso genuíno um dia! Se não, eu vou engolir 1.000 agulhas!" Ela parecia pronta para fazer exatamente isso enquanto sorria para o loiro indiferente.

"S-Suzu-chan!" Niki choramingou, a imagem de sua amiga engolindo aqueles objetos afiados deixando-a um pouco enjoada.

Naruto apenas gemeu em resposta, "Se você não vai me deixar sozinha aqui, você poderia pelo menos parar de tentar me seguir para casa?"

"Pssht, é como se isso importasse! Você sempre parece evadir a mim e a Niki com muita facilidade".

A menina guinchou com a menção e a casual indiferença em perseguir o loiro pálido.

"Você percebe que está perseguindo, certo? Você pode precisar de terapia."

Ele quase se sentiu mal pela menina.

"Não, você precisa de terapia e eu sou o conselheiro perfeito!" O adolescente preppy declarou orgulhosamente. Projetando o polegar sobre o coração enquanto ela falava.

Naruto finalmente voltou sua atenção para ela e, internamente, lutou contra um gemido. Fora de todas as pessoas da escola que poderiam honestamente usar sua personalidade borbulhante, ela estava desperdiçando isso no cara errado. O que ele era um projeto de ciências?

"Eu ouvi que você estava atrasado para a aula ... de novo ... e no primeiro dia!" Ela exclamou, estourando o traseiro ao lado dele no pequeno banco, "Este é seu último ano aqui! Você não quer deixar uma boa impressão como nossa senpai!?"

Ela fez sinal para si mesma e para Niki, que fez tudo o que pôde para evitar o contato visual com o loiro.

Naruto apenas deu a ela um olhar vazio.

"Não." Ele respondeu secamente.

A garota fez beicinho e dramaticamente se acomodou no banco, com as bochechas vermelhas e inchadas.

"Maaa, Naru-chan nunca é divertido!"

"M-Talvez devêssemos apenas deixá-lo em paz, Suzu-chan." O mais quieto dos dois quase sussurrou.

Os olhos de Naruto instantaneamente se voltaram para ela e a menina ficou vermelha em um piscar de olhos. "Concordo." Ele falou, dando-lhe um polegar sem emoção.

"Não!" Misuzu exclamou, seu ataque anterior de depressão foi em um flash. "Somos os únicos amigos da Naru-chan aqui e nós-"

Ela foi interrompida pela loira em pé e prontamente se afastou, dando um último aceno para os dois sem olhar para trás enquanto ele desaparecia na multidão de estudantes e professores.

Misuzu fez beicinho mais uma vez e bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em decepção.

"Hmph! Ele pode ser um idiota às vezes!" Ela continuou a observá-lo ir até ele sumir de vista. "Ainda assim, pelo menos ele acenou adeus."

Apesar de seu suspiro externo, ela ficou satisfeita. Isso foi progredir para ela.

"U-Uhm, Suzu-chan ... eu não acho que a Uzumaki-san queira ser amigas." Niki gaguejou, seus olhos se movendo para encontrar suas melhores amigas.

"Bobagem! Ele quer tanto amigos que ele acaba com todos!" A morena respondeu.

"Wo que?"

Niki estava confusa, se ele queria amigos ... por que fechar as pessoas?

Durante um ano e meio inteiro, sua melhor amiga tentava desesperadamente fazer o loiro sorrir mais, abrir-se, ser amigo dele. Ela tinha ouvido os rumores, assim como todos os outros. Ele apareceu de repente, quase aleatoriamente, sobre como alguns dos professores falavam sobre isso. Um delinqüente que não se importava com nada nem ninguém, nem ele mesmo. Ele era perigoso, e Niki realmente não queria que sua amiga se envolvesse com ele ... mas sua Suzu-chan era teimosa e gentil, muito gentil para o bem dela se você perguntasse a ela.

"Você me ouviu ... ele quer tanto amigos que não vai se permitir."

Niki teve dificuldade em acreditar que alguém como Uzumaki Naruto poderia fazer amigos.

"Além disso ... eu simplesmente não consigo superar esse olhar dele." Misuzu cerrou os punhos com força, virando a cabeça para o local onde o loiro se sentara uma vez.

Niki realmente não entendeu.

Misuzu balançou a cabeça levemente e simplesmente sorriu. Colocando as mãos nos ombros de seus melhores amigos, ela deu um aperto firme e falou.

"Um dia, você deveria dar a ele uma chance. Você ficará surpreso com o que encontrará."

Cara, isso realmente era um empecilho.

Hoje foi mais estranho que o normal por algum motivo. As mesmas interações, as mesmas pessoas. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que algo estava vindo. Ele não sentiu aquele formigamento em seu intestino em dois anos. Oh bem, o que quer que fosse, não era de qualquer preocupação dele.

' Apenas mais dez minutos e estou livre. Eu vou para casa, treino e durmo. Talvez eu pare no restaurante e pegue algo para comer. '

Era o mesmo todos os dias, mas ele não se importava. Ele estava contente em deixar isso acontecer até que chegasse a hora de ele desaparecer. As coisas nunca foram particularmente fáceis para ele, pessoas como Saeko e Misuzu sempre pareciam complicar seus planos.

' Essa menina. - ele pensou consigo mesmo - Chamando-se minha amiga. Eu não tenho amigos. Eu não posso ter amigos. '

Às vezes, o loiro permitia que seus pensamentos passassem para os melhores tempos. De volta a quando ele tinha doze anos e acabara de se formar na Academia, um novo genin. Quando ele tinha sua equipe, e ele estava lentamente fazendo amigos e formando laços pela primeira vez. Quando o terceiro morreu tudo isso mudou no entanto. Quando a Fundação adotou-o e mostrou-lhe a verdade do mundo. Quando War-

* Ding * * Ding * * Ding * * Ding *

' Tempo para eu ir. '

Ele estava em pé antes de qualquer outra pessoa, quase um borrão quando ele fez o dele sair pela porta. Tecendo através das massas de adolescentes e adultos, todos se dirigiram para os portões agora abertos da enorme e luxuosa Academia. Ele realmente odiava pensar no passado. Um passado que ele literalmente nunca poderia voltar. Isso abriu velhas feridas, feridas que nunca se curaram ... e provavelmente nunca o fariam.

Assim como ele estava prestes a entrar na liberdade, uma voz familiar chamou-o.

"Naru-chan!"

\- Apenas finja que não a ouve e continue andando. '

"Não finja que você não me ouve! Vire-se agora mesmo!"

' ... Porra ' target = "_ blank" ... Droga. '

Ele sentiu-se parar por qualquer motivo, sem realmente saber o porquê. Talvez fossem sentimentos antigos o guiando, mas ela era gentil, o mínimo que ele podia fazer era reconhecê-la. Então, contra seu melhor julgamento, Naruto escolheu humor Misuzu uma última vez antes do dia terminar. No segundo em que se virou para encará-la, ficou cara a cara com uma caixa de bento bem embrulhada, pequenos camarões e ramen redemoinhos pintando um padrão fofo sobre ela.

"O que é ... isso? "

Misuzu suspirou e se absteve de bater na cabeça do adolescente.

"É uma caixa de bento. Você sabe, você mantém comida nele?"

Naruto não parecia divertido. "Eu sei o que é. Quero dizer, o que você está fazendo com isso? Ou mais importante, o que você quer?"

A garota fez beicinho e agarrou a mão direita do loiro. O adolescente se encolheu, mas rapidamente escondeu o ato com uma mudança de postura. Ele não estava esperando o contato.

"É para você. Eu quero que você tenha isso."

O sorriso no rosto dela era brilhante, mesmo ele não podia negar isso.

"Eu não quero isso."

"Que pena."

"Não."

"Pegue!" Sua frustração estava começando a aparecer, e sua teoria foi mais bem comprovada quando ela enfiou a caixa na mão dele e depois a fechou com a própria, "Eu ouço seu estômago roncar às vezes."

Ele não comeu. Ela sabiamente escolheu deixar essa parte para fora.

"Então, a partir de agora, vou trazer o almoço para você todos os dias pelo resto do ano!"

Naruto pela vida dele nunca entenderia o porquê. Essa gentileza estava acima e além da norma. Ele não merecia isso. Além do mais, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ...

"Eu sei que você está pensando. Eu não posso dar ao luxo de estar em sua dívida blá blá blá. Não é um favor, é apenas uma espécie ... de " target = "_ blank" gesto ... de um amigo para outro."

Seu coração bateu alto.

" Live on".

Sem pensar, a loira rapidamente se virou e começou a ir para casa. A caixa de bento ainda em suas mãos.

' Eu só vou despejar quando chegar longe o suficiente. '

"Você viu isso? Ichijou-chan apenas ofereceu a ele, o estudante de inferno da Academia Fujimi uma caixa de bento e ele nem sequer agradeceu a ela!"

"Que pedaço de merda!"

Ele ignorou os sussurros duros como sempre, eles não o eliminaram e ele não se importou. Em vez disso, Naruto apenas aumentou seu ritmo, a caixa de bento ainda na mão. Ela estava olhando para ele, seus olhos de alguma forma penetrando. Ele não podia olhar para ela agora. Ele não merecia a gentileza dela. Foi desperdiçado com ele.

Misuzu observou-o ir embora, até que sua silhueta era apenas uma entre muitas. Ela não se importava que ele não dissesse obrigado, ele levou o presente que ela fez para ele. Ele levou para casa com ele. Isso foi muito obrigado.

' Um dia, vou fazer você sorrir de verdade ... e vou tirar esse olhar dos seus olhos para sempre. 'Ela prometeu a si mesma que iria.

E ela sempre cumpriu suas promessas.

Suspirando baixinho, a adolescente levantou a bolsa e continuou a caminho de casa. Inconsciente dos olhos azul-céu estreitados que a observavam quando ela saiu.

Naruto fechou a porta e largou seus livros sem a menor cerimônia no chão. Correndo para seu quarto, ele tirou a roupa da escola e caiu sem cerimônia de volta em seu futon. Seus olhos olhando fixamente para o teto branco pálido acima dele.

"... de um amigo para outro ..." Ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

A caixa de bento ainda estava em sua mão. Ele nunca largou isso.

Como ele pode?

"Estou com fome." Ele afirmou baixinho enquanto gentilmente desembrulhava a capa de seda, tomando cuidado para não rasgá-la ou rasgá-la. A refeição parecia deliciosa. " ... Ela deve ter trabalhado duro nisso."

" ... então a partir de agora, eu vou trazer o almoço para você todos os dias pelo resto do ano ..."

Talvez ... talvez não seja uma coisa tão ruim deixar-se aproveitar um ano passado?

A água estava morna, e quando ela deixou seus músculos relaxarem e sua cabeça cair para trás, Saeko descobriu que não conseguia pensar em nada além daquela garota, e da oferta feita à sua presa.

"Quem é ela para ele, eu me pergunto?"

Saeko passou a mão sobre as longas e sedosas pernas, tomando o cuidado de remover qualquer um dos sabonetes restantes enquanto seus dedos viajavam por sua coxa. Ela estava aqui há pelo menos quinze minutos agora. Seu tempo de banho estava assustado para ela. Era pacífico, tranquilo e ela conseguia pensar sem distrações.

Como peculiar, pela aparência das coisas, Uzumaki Naruto não sabia como lidar com a bondade. A garota não viu o rosto dele ... mas ela viu.

Ele estava em conflito. Não. Ele estava com medo, confuso ... e isso a surpreendeu.

"Mas por que?" A beleza sussurrou em voz alta: "Por que tal ato romperia aquela máscara dele".

Uma máscara que ela passou a maior parte do ano tentando descobrir.

Sua mão esquerda levantou-se da água e ela colocou-a suavemente sobre o peito, "E por que me senti tão ... alarmada?"

Ela sabia que ela era linda. Inferno, ela tinha que ser. Sua prática extensiva de Kendo a mantinha em condição física superior, e seus belos cabelos violetas e olhos azul celestes pintavam um contraste atraente para ambos os sexos.

No entanto, Naruto nunca percebeu. A Academia Fujimi era conhecida através de Tokonosu por três coisas. Cérebros, músculos e belezas. Ela não era uma tola também. Seu apelido de "rainha da Academia Fujimi" não era novidade para ela. No entanto, para a loira alta, isso poderia significar nada. Ele não parava e olhava como outros homens faziam, seus olhos não escondiam uma luxúria oculta ou desejo por ela, ou pela carne de outra mulher também.

Quando aqueles profundos olhos azuis olhavam para você, era como se ele estivesse olhando para qualquer coisa física.

Saeko soltou uma leve risada, percebendo que mais uma vez a enigmática loira havia ultrapassado seus pensamentos. "Uzumaki Naruto-kun ..." Ela ronronou seu nome, lentamente fechando os olhos enquanto se deleitava com a sensação de relaxamento total.

O verdadeiro dela, o verdadeiro Busujima Saeko. Aquele que veio à vida naquele dia não teria nada além de um homem ao seu lado.

Ela podia sentir vagamente que rolava dele em ondas. Não importa o quanto ele tentasse esconder isso.

Poder.

Ela precisava desse poder, ela queria esse poder e tudo o que veio com ele. Se havia uma coisa que seu pai lhe ensinou foi que ter aliados poderosos era sempre bom, mas poderosos peões eram ainda melhores.

Naruto seria sua rainha. Seu maior prêmio.

Esqueça isso...

Parece que outra pessoa estava fazendo um movimento sobre ele também, talvez não com suas intenções, mas ainda assim ... ela era uma ameaça. Aquela garota teve um efeito sobre ele, quer ela soubesse ou não.

Saeko não gostou.

Naruto era sua presa, e ela seria a única a tê-lo.

Naruto passou casualmente pelos enormes portões de aço de Fujimi, seus olhos discretamente saltando de um rosto para outro enquanto passavam. Nunca realmente olhando o tempo suficiente para que alguém perceba. Eles estavam muito distraídos um pelo outro para perceber de qualquer maneira. Pelo ritual em que eles acreditavam.

Hoje seria como qualquer outro para os alunos e professores da Academia Fujimi. Naruto sinceramente desejou poder se juntar a eles.

Sua mente ainda estava se recuperando. Impactado por Misuzu e suas ações ultimamente. Aquela garota tola que nunca o deixou sozinho, se ela pudesse ajudar. O loiro era evasivo o suficiente, nunca muito perto de alguém ou de qualquer coisa. Inferno, ele tinha certeza que Busujima Saeko era a única pessoa em toda essa escola com algum tipo de interesse por ele. Fora isso, todo mundo costumava ficar longe.

Então, para que essa centelha de energia borbulhante e brilhante se interessasse por ele, era sinceramente tudo um pouco inquietante para alguém que passara os últimos dois anos espreitando através das sombras.

' Ele me amaldiçoaria agora? Ele me consideraria fraco? Eles? '

O quinto Hokage o colocou sob sua asa direta e moldou seu eu mais jovem na arma perfeita. Afiada de todas as maneiras possíveis. De furtividade a política e tudo mais, nada foi considerado desnecessário. O que ele poderia fazer com toda essa informação inútil agora? Como ele poderia funcionar neste lugar relativamente pacífico? Retendo um suspiro profundo, o loiro se virou para olhar o enorme relógio colado no prédio principal. Eram dez horas, e se ele aprendeu alguma coisa na semana passada,

"Na-ru-to-chaaaan!"

Era que Misuzu era um madrugador, e ela há muito tempo o marcou como seu verme.

Naruto nem se virou para reconhecê-la. Consciente demais de que isso não a impediria de se forçar à sua companhia e ele foi imediatamente provado, assim que a garota borbulhante já estava rapidamente fechando a distância entre os dois. Niki estava bem atrás dela, como sempre sendo arrastada para o passeio. Ele realmente quase sentiu pena da menina.

'Ela é leal. 'Naruto poderia dar isso a ela. Era óbvio que a garota estava visivelmente desconfortável por estar perto dele.

Misuzu estava ao lado dele agora, seu sorriso brilhante largo e amigável mostrando seus brancos perolados.

"Hey Naru-chan! Como você dormiu? Você comeu meu bento? Você gostou?" As perguntas foram gravadas em velocidade simulada.

Seu bento. O loiro comeu ... foi bom.

"Poderia ter sido melhor. Um pouco salgado demais, e as bolas de arroz estavam frias." Ele respondeu um tanto secamente, expressão imutável enquanto ele poupava o adolescente mais baixo de um pequeno olhar.

Lutando contra o desejo de mais uma vez clonar o loiro na cabeça por seus comentários grosseiros em sua culinária, Misuzu bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Um hábito que ele rapidamente pegou. Ela só fez quando estava genuinamente chateada.

Ele honestamente nunca gostou de deixar as garotas chateadas.

"... Mas , não foi de todo ruim. Então, obrigado pela refeição." A última parte foi quase um sussurro e até o surpreendeu um pouco. Ele não tinha agradecido a ninguém desde que o velho o deixara trabalhar no restaurante algumas semanas depois de sua chegada.

Ele, no entanto, não foi o único surpreso.

Misuzu e Niki compartilham um olhar, bocas levemente separadas enquanto tentam compreender exatamente o que aconteceu. Uzumaki Naruto, o delinquente número 1 da Academia Fujimi! O homem que mal dava aos professores um único minuto do seu tempo! Ninguém, nem uma única pessoa sequer pensara que o loiro fosse capaz de alguma bondade, diabos, ninguém nem ouvira o loiro dizer aquelas palavras antes.

"U-Uhm ... n-não há problema!" Misuzu respondeu, inclinando a cabeça para baixo um pouco para que seu cabelo pudesse esconder seu rubor. Ela sentiu seu coração martelar dentro do peito e silenciosamente questionou a ação pelo que parecia ser a terceira vez esta semana.

"Você disse ... obrigado ..." Niki sussurrou, ainda aturdida.

Naruto resistiu ao desejo de suar.

A segunda campainha tirou as duas garotas do torpor estupefato e levemente envergonhado, substituindo o choque com uma percepção repentina.

"Droga! Nós vamos nos atrasar!"

Niki deu um leve grito quando sua melhor amiga agarrou-a pelo braço e deu um pequeno puxão, arrastando-a enquanto ela se dirigia para as portas do prédio principal. Em um instante os dois desapareceram na multidão, deixando para trás o adolescente loiro solitário. Ele os observou ir, sentindo um ligeiro movimento de seus lábios quando os gritos frenéticos de Misuzu ecoaram à distância.

A multidão de estudantes ao seu redor diminuiu rapidamente, até que só ele estava sozinho no enorme e belo pátio da escola. Vegetação verde luxuriante e árvores altas o rodeavam. Bela decoração estava cheia de uma forma inteligentemente orquestrada. Dos bancos de madeira situados sob as árvores frondosas, os caminhos coloridos de paralelepípedos e a enorme fonte de estilo vitoriano. Tudo amarrado sem problemas.

"Ainda ..." Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, olhando para as altas cercas de metal e paredes de pedra que cercavam a escola, "Não posso deixar de sentir que este lugar é mais uma gaiola. Um cara ."

Mas então novamente tudo era uma gaiola para ele agora.

Pode muito bem ir para a aula.

Com um suspiro, o adolescente pendurou suas coisas por cima do ombro e continuou seu passeio casual para a aula.

Outro lindo dia, de fato.

"Ei você!"

Naruto fez uma pausa no choro desconhecido. Era distintamente masculino e parecia um pouco frenético, sem fôlego. Sem dúvida, a pessoa estava sem fôlego ou extremamente cansada. Provavelmente ambos.

' Eu deveria simplesmente ignorar isso. '

O rosto de Misuzu instantaneamente brilhou em sua mente. Ele não pôde deixar de se encolher.

' ... Droga! '

Ele se arrependeria disso. Ele apenas sabia disso.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, Naruto avistou uma silhueta bastante curta atrás dos portões da escola. Os portões da escola muito fechados. Estreitando os olhos para ter uma visão melhor, o loiro percebeu que era um aluno meio gorducho. Ele estava coberto de suor e estava realmente ofegante. Suas mãos pareciam estar segurando os portões da escola com força, e como o rosto dele estava vermelho parecia que ele estava tentando - e fracassando - forçá-los a abrir por algum tempo agora.

Quando ele se aproximou, o loiro começou a dar uma olhada melhor no aluno. Seu cabelo curto e escuro estava emaranhado na testa e seus óculos estavam embaçados, obscurecendo os olhos castanhos amendoados.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" O loiro de bigode oferecido.

"Ah!" O macho mais baixo chorou, soltando as barras de ferro e tropeçando para trás.

Como ele conseguiu não perceber a aproximação de Uzumaki foi realmente impressionante.

"Puta merda! Não me assuste assim!"

Naruto resistiu à vontade de virar e deixar o adolescente rechonchudo para suas aflições, "Você percebe que você me chamou, certo?"

Um pequeno suspiro seguiu suas palavras, o tempo todo ele se perguntou por que ele estava mesmo incomodando. Aquela garota tola deve estar chegando a ele. Ele realmente sentia isso em dívida com ela? Foi apenas um almoço. Preferiria preferir ficar sozinho e ficar sozinho. Ele era tão chato quando era mais jovem? Deus, ele esperava que não. Ele já tinha arrependimentos suficientes.

Naruto assistiu vagamente quando o adolescente deu uma risada nervosa em resposta, colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça e oferecendo um sorriso fraco.

"Eu sei. Eu acabei de ver você ... bem , continue andando, então eu percebi que você tinha ido embora. Está tudo bem!" Ele começou a sacudir os braços freneticamente, como se tivesse dito algo insultante: "Eu não estou bravo nem nada! Estou ... meio acostumado com isso. Eh ele ele".

Por ser uma das Academias mais bem respeitadas e mais bem classificadas em Tokonosu, Fujimi era um lugar bastante cru e intolerante. Se você não fosse abençoado com boa aparência ou com uma família bastante rica / importante, você provavelmente não era ninguém aqui.

"Qual o seu nome?"

O garoto parecia perplexo, abaixando o braço ao perceber rapidamente que eles nem se conheciam.

"Oh! Meu nome é Hirano Kouta! Segundo ano da classe 2-A! Prazer em conhecê-lo ..?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Kouta rapidamente fez uma excelente impressão de um cervo preso nos faróis.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto !? Como no Uzumaki Naruto !?" Ele gaguejou, óculos sombreando seus olhos.

O loiro já estava além de se arrepender disso. "Sim-"

"É uma honra Uzumaki-san!"

Kouta se curvou profundamente. Esquecendo-se quase completamente do fato de que ele já estava pelo menos sete minutos atrasado para a aula e ainda atrás dos portões trancados.

Essa foi a primeira vez.

" ... o quê? "

"Você é Uzumaki Naruto ?! Quem, como eu e alguns outros seletos, é banido e negligenciado pelos estudantes e professores! Você é uma lenda dentro do nosso círculo Uzumaki-san! Você que os desafiou e ignorou!" Seus olhos brilharam perigosamente, um sorriso largo e bastante perigoso crescendo sobre suas feições, "Nós, que somos constantemente humilhados e intimidados todos os dias, sabemos de você! Ao contrário de nós, você não se encolhe ou se encolhe sob seus olhos julgadores! os outros que eu realmente conheci!"

Enquanto o Kouta agora incrivelmente animado continuou a se envolver, Naruto só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

' O que ... o inferno acabou de acontecer aqui?' Ele piscou, sem palavras, "Do que você está falando? "

Kouta congelou, corando loucamente quando ele se curvou mais uma vez, desta vez incrivelmente envergonhado.

"Eu sinto muito por isso! Você vê que você é uma espécie de modelo para alguns dos alunos. Nós somos empurrados e aproveitamos quase todos os dias aqui!" Seus punhos cerraram com força e uma profunda carranca marcou suas feições. "Nós -Nós não nos damos bem com isso ... mas você! Você leva tudo para a frente! Suas palavras e tentativas dolorosas de fazer de bobo! Todos nós desejamos que pudéssemos lidar com isso como você faz ... "

Esqueça surpresa, Naruto ficou chocado. Nunca em seu juízo perfeito ele pensaria que em algum lugar dentro dos confins do corpo estudantil da Academia Fujimi, alguém, muito menos um grupo inteiro , na verdade, olhava para ele.

"Y-Você deveria parar no clube de astronomia depois da aula ... se você quiser! Tenho certeza que todo mundo adoraria conhecer você de verdade!"

Naruto suspirou com o pedido.

"Não importa isso. Agora vamos nos concentrar em colocar você deste lado do portão."

Kouta lembrou-se rapidamente de sua situação e olhou para o relógio que pairava sobre o prédio principal. Ele já estava dez minutos atrasado! E sua primeira aula de período foi o pior absoluto! A professora, Shido-sensei, era manipuladora e publicamente permitia seu bullying e provocação. Ele até encorajou isso às vezes!

"R-direito!" Kouta respondeu rapidamente, embora ainda um pouco nervoso.

A semana de Hirano Kouta não começou bem e só piorou progressivamente. O último dia da primeira semana de escola e ele já havia sido alvo de um dos maiores babacas da escola, Tsunoda, e sua gangue de delinqüentes. Não só isso, mas sua primeira aula do dia foi com Shido e ele compartilhou a mesma classe com o bastardo Tsunoda!

Agora, ele estava oficialmente atrasado para o que ele considerava a pior parte do dia e os portões estavam firmemente fechados. Shido teria um dia de campo com isso quando ele realmente aparecesse. Suado, cansado e muito atrasado.

Quando ele viu outra pessoa em pé no meio do pátio tão tarde quanto ele estava, o adolescente de cabelos escuros cresceu esperançoso. Com alguma sorte, quem quer que fosse viria realmente ajudar!

Ele sinceramente nunca esperou que alguém fosse Uzumaki Naruto, a única pessoa em toda a escola mais odiada do que a totalidade do grupo deles. Que consistia em inaptos, não atraentes, demasiado espertos em livros, não em pessoas inteligentes, e em todos os outros otakus. Cada um deles era tudo o que tinham nessa selva escolar, quando eles vieram para ver.

Assim como todo mundo, ele ouviu os rumores. Ao contrário de todos os outros, no entanto, ele também estava recebendo rumores.

Quando eles sussurraram e zombaram dele. Ele recuou ou afastou-o com uma risada forçada. Quando Naruto foi feito o objeto da atenção negativa. Ele simplesmente os nivelaria com aqueles olhos azuis oceânicos vazios, aparentemente vazios, e eles recuariam. O loiro fez -los temer -lo . Sua pele era muito grossa para que suas presas venenosas perfurassem.

"Apenas deixe-se cair. Confie em mim, vou me certificar de que você não vá ao chão com muita força." O sênior de cabelos desgrenhados gritou de baixo.

Parecia que Naruto também tinha um senso de humor bastante seco.

"É fácil para ele dizer ..." Kouta murmurou enquanto olhava para baixo, engolindo em seco enquanto um leve medo das alturas tomava conta dele.

O adolescente baixinho estava atualmente fazendo o seu melhor para equilibrar e não cair do topo da cerca que ele estava atualmente em pé, até onde Naruto estava olhando de volta para ele. Braços estendidos, expressão ainda em branco.

Ele estava realmente planejando pegá- lo ?

Kouta não duvidou que Naruto era uma pessoa forte, mas a física era mais forte do que a vontade de qualquer homem. Seu peso, mais a velocidade de sua queda, adicionam a altura e bem ... simplesmente não parecia muito provável que ele fizesse isso sem alguns arranhões e solavancos.

"Essa é uma má idéia Uzumaki-san." Hirano choramingou nervosamente, tentando o seu melhor para ignorar a familiar sensação de borboleta em seu estômago.

O loiro abaixo suspirou e deixou as mãos caírem, "Ótimo". Ele então rapidamente virou e fez para pegar suas coisas do chão, "Eu acho que você pode ir para a aula em-"

"Espere! Ok! Ok!"

Cara ele era cruel!

Ajoelhando-se, Kouta respirou fundo e fez o seu melhor para acalmar seus nervos. Pelo menos se qualquer coisa Naruto iria quebrar sua queda.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Hirano Kouta soltou um grito e deu um pulo. Por um segundo ele se sentiu livre enquanto o vento frio roçava sua pele quente. Ele tinha uma boa visão de tudo também. No entanto, não durou. A gravidade logo começou e tudo era um borrão de cores e linhas enquanto ele se aproximava rapidamente do chão duro.

"Arggghhhhhhhhh!" Fechando os olhos com força, Kouta esperava de tudo, desde uma dor lancinante até a inconsciência enquanto caía.

O que ele não esperava, no entanto, foi uma repentina sensação de falta de peso ou o puxão forte em seu colarinho.

"Wo que?" Ele respirou, abrindo um olho.

Brown encontrou o azul.

"H-como? ..."

Uzumaki Naruto estava segurando facilmente a totalidade de seu corpo pela parte de trás de seu colarinho sozinho.

"Veja, disse que eu te pegaria." A mansão casual em que ele disse que fazia parecer que ele fazia isso todos os dias.

Kouta teria questionado como Naruto estava conseguindo segurá-lo como se ele não pesasse perto de duzentos quilos com um braço, ou como ele conseguiu agarrá-lo no meio da queda. Ele honestamente não se importava!

" Isso ... foi ... INCRÍVEL !"

Ele não podia acreditar que ele fez isso! Foi imprudente, e tolo, e poderia ter estragado realmente! Mas ele fez isso!

Naruto deixou o adolescente ir, observando-o cair no chão com um enorme sorriso no rosto. O pátio ainda estava vazio, mas a segurança do campus estaria à espreita muito em breve. A Fujimi Academy não tinha muita política de atendimento, mas mesmo assim eles ainda precisavam fazer valer isso.

"Bem, isso foi legal e todo buuuut eu tenho que ir."

Kouta observou-o ir embora. Ele quase queria chamá-lo, agradecer-lhe, mas ele sabia melhor. Um sincero agradecimento seria apenas complicar as coisas para o loiro mais alto. Tudo somado, pode ter sido uma semana de baixa qualidade, mas este sorta foi feita para isso.

' Se alguma coisa, Uzumaki Naruto definitivamente não é como os rumores dizem que ele é. 'Qualquer um que realmente se importasse em ajudá-lo com todas as pessoas não poderia ser de todo ruim. ' Eu me pergunto se ele realmente vai parar no clube?'

Com um pequeno encolher de ombros, o estudante de óculos correu para sua pilha de coisas e rapidamente as pegou. Soltando um suspiro final, ele se preparou para o confronto com seu sensei que viria a seguir.

Misuzu soltou um suspiro silencioso enquanto se sentava na aula, seus dedos tremendo de vez em quando enquanto olhava fixamente para a frente. Sua professora já havia começado a palestra e, enquanto ele lia em voz alta o livro em suas mãos, a garota sentiu seu foco diminuir e diminuir. Preocupado demais com pensamentos de um certo loiro sênior.

Ela, como muitos outros, descartou o loiro como simplesmente outro adolescente negro que não gostava de nenhum tipo de atividade social. Ela estava bem com isso. Havia muitas pessoas assim no mundo, mas quando ela realmente colocou os olhos nele, ela sabia a verdade. Uzumaki Naruto estava quebrado. Ela nunca tinha visto alguém que parecia tão ... sem objetivo. Nada que ele falou de um propósito. Ele nem comeu! Se qualquer coisa o adolescente bigodudo parecia existir apenas dentro do horário escolar. Depois ninguém soube o que aconteceu com ele.

Olhando para a esquerda, ela reprimiu uma risada enquanto observava Niki lutando para manter os olhos abertos. Ela estava à beira de desmaiar.

" Não posso deixar de me sentir mal quando te arrasto para esse tipo de coisa ..."

Enquanto ela se lembrava, Niki era sua melhor amiga. Sempre ao lado dela, grosso e fino. Amigos, pessoas assim eram difíceis de encontrar.

" Amigos ". A coisa que ele mais temia, e ela simplesmente não conseguia entender por que, ' Por que você está tão inclinado a ficar sozinho? '

Uma breve ideia de Naruto apareceu em seus pensamentos. Sua expressão indiferente e embalou os olhos vazios. A maneira como a cor de seus cabelos e olhos parecia falar de algo mais brilhante, algo mais feliz.

Algo há muito desaparecido.

Seu coração conseguiu mais uma vez, bater em seu peito.

' O que diabos poderia ter feito você querer ficar sozinho? Ela pensou, ficando um pouco agitada.

Misuzu odiava ficar sozinho. Ela estava sozinha a vida inteira. Seus pais nunca estavam em casa, sempre fora. Sempre no trabalho. A única companhia que ela tinha crescido era Niki. Se não fosse pela garota de fala mansa, ela provavelmente teria se suicidado.

Como Naruto se reservou para aquela alma, o vazio esmagador estava além dela.

"Suzu-chan, você está bem?" Niki sussurrou ao lado dela, uma expressão preocupada em suas feições suaves.

Misuzu internamente repreendeu-se por deixar o passado escurecer seu humor. Dando um pequeno polegar para cima, ela deu a sua amiga um sorriso tranquilizador e assentiu. Isso era como Niki, sempre preocupado, sempre percebendo. Ela sabia que Niki não acreditava nela, mas sua amiga era surpreendentemente sábia quando se tratava de pessoas - por mais que ela tentasse negar - e ao invés de causar uma cena ela simplesmente voltava sua atenção para a professora. O olhar em seus olhos, no entanto, disse a ela que isso não havia acabado.

' Às vezes eu desejo que o mundo pudesse ver o quão bonita você é Niki. A morena pensou, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Havia uma inocência para ela que parecia tão rara hoje em dia.

Ela iria morrer por sua melhor amiga, não havia dúvida sobre isso ... porque Niki tirou sua dor, e essa era toda a razão que ela precisava.

"Você está atrasado novamente , Uzumaki."

Naruto nem poupou olhar quando ele calmamente fez seu caminho para o seu lugar. Alguns brilhavam, outros nem sequer faziam contato visual - bem, todos exceto um.

Os olhos de Saeko se encontraram com os dele no momento em que ele entrou na sala, seus lábios brilhavam na luz do sol quente e seus olhos brilhavam com a intenção oculta. Ela estava esperando por ele. Um pequeno sorriso crescendo em sua carne impecável enquanto via o observava entrar.

Sua resposta, ou a falta de uma, pareceu funcionar bem com seu sensei. Quem continuou a palestra como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nem mesmo se incomodando em pegar a loira do que ele sentia falta.

Deslizando em seu assento, Naruto lutou contra um gemido.

Seus olhos estavam trancados o tempo todo, ela estava desafiando-o, e ele não estava realmente com vontade de causar um alvoroço hoje.

Então ele deixaria a garota estranha sentar ao lado dele por qualquer motivo esquecido por Deus que ela tivesse.

"Olá, Uzumaki-san." Sua voz era doce, como doce audível.

Ela empurrou uma única mecha de seu cabelo sedoso para trás e ofereceu um sorriso inofensivo. Por um segundo, a loira refletiu brevemente sobre o fato de que aquela era a mesma garota que nem dois anos atrás lhe apontou uma faca, proclamando que ele era digno e depois passou a aparecer aleatoriamente em seu trabalho toda semana logo depois. Não importava para onde ele fosse, parecia estranho preso a ele como cola. Cola pegajosa super-pegajosa.

Sparing ela um olhar, ele deu um aceno curto e voltou sua atenção para nada. Espero que isso não seja permanente.

Saeko não parecia incomodado com o ato. Em vez disso, ela inclinou a cabeça em seu braço e começou a encarar Naruto.

...

Sua testa se contraiu.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Seu sorriso cresceu, "O que me foi pedido, Uzumaki-san. Como chefe do comitê de disciplina, fui instruído por nosso professor para garantir que você prestaria a maior atenção na aula."

Ela planejou isso?

Naruto observou o brilho predatório crescer. Ela estava brincando com ele, perseguindo sua presa a céu aberto sem medo. Ela estava no controle.

" A curiosidade é perigoso embora. Eu me pergunto como ela reagiria se ela realmente soubesse com o que ela estava lidando? '

Não que ele nunca dissesse a ela, ou a qualquer um sobre esse assunto. Seus segredos desapareceriam com ele.

Este mundo não estava pronto para esse tipo de conhecimento. Inferno, ele não estava pronto para esse tipo de conhecimento, mas como tudo mais em sua vida, foi forçado a ele.

" Às vezes ainda parece um sonho." O loiro desviou os olhos do quadro verde-escuro e para a imensa cidade do lado de fora.

Torres altas de aço cintilando ao sol. Luzes brilhantes piscando, carros se movendo como formigas à distância. Era tão diferente do que ele sabia. Os humanos aqui eram fisicamente fracos, mas mais avançados tecnologicamente.

"Você vai perder a aula se sonhar acordado."

Seu sorriso ainda estava lá. Tão educada. Tão apropriado A 'Rainha' da Academia Fujimi. Seu orgulho e alegria.

"Sim, isso seria uma verdadeira vergonha." Ele mordeu de volta secamente, azul mais escuro com seu par de luz.

Sempre que ela falava com ele, ela nunca desviava o olhar. Foi estranho. Seus olhos sempre se encontravam com os dele - quase o fazia acreditar que ela o considerava igual a todos. Ele, o infame perdedor da Academia Fujimi. O número um cara mais inacessível, Uzumaki Naruto.

Ela riu levemente, um pequeno tom rosa marcando seus ossos da bochecha alta.

"Sim. Poderia. Posso perguntar o que te fez tão tarde hoje?"

Oh, ele não fez essa piada hoje. Bom e velho Kakashi e Obito até certo ponto.

"Você acreditaria em mim se eu contasse que ajudei um garoto gordinho a entrar na escola?"

Saeko piscou, realmente surpreso, ele até se incomodou em responder. "Meu, você é muito tagarela. Poderia ser por causa da sua namorada? Eu acredito que o nome dela é Misuzu Ichijou-san?"

Naruto sentiu sua sobrancelha subir. Apenas o que ela estava jogando? Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, um pequeno pedaço de giz foi jogado em sua direção. Ele poderia facilmente ter esquivado, mas isso despertaria atenção indesejada.

"Ah!" Naruto se encolheu quando o objeto bastante duro atingiu-o quadrado na bochecha.

"Uzumaki! Controle seus hormônios e pare de tagarelar com Busujima-san! Ela, ao contrário de você, sem dúvida se tornará um membro funcional e produtivo da sociedade!"

Com um grunhido, o loiro dispensou a risada do resto do vidro e encontrou os olhos do seu sensei.

"Certo, desculpe por isso ensinar."

Com o cenho franzido, o macho mais velho pegou outro bastão de giz e reabriu o livro grosso com a mão esquerda. Retomando a palestra. Suas palavras seriam consideradas duras pelos padrões de qualquer outra pessoa. A ação injusta é injusta e claramente tendenciosa. Ele no entanto não era mais ninguém.

De filho bastardo a demônio. O loiro ouvira tudo. O que quer que viesse, não importava.

O resto do período de aula passou sem problemas, exatamente como ele gostava. Ele até pulou o almoço só para se afastar de qualquer confronto desnecessário. Ao contrário de ontem, no entanto, assim que o sino os dispensou, ele se levantou e foi embora, indo direto aos portões. Misuzu levaria mais cinco minutos para mostrar. No momento em que ela terminasse depois das tarefas escolares, ele estaria a um quarto do caminho de casa.

' Casa ... ' a palavra ecoou dentro, saltando para frente e para trás dentro da concha vazia que era Uzumaki Naruto.

Seu apartamento miserável não fez mais do que mantê-lo protegido e escondido do mundo. A maioria das utilidades foi atendida pelo inquilino. Seu único trabalho era pagar todos os meses. Foi perfeito. Se ele assim o desejasse, ele poderia fazer as malas e sair sem que uma única evidência fosse deixada para trás.

Para todos que viviam no complexo com ele, ele era apenas outro fantasma.

"Oi! Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto foi tirado de suas reflexões por um barítono agora familiar. Quando o garoto gordinho se aproximou, o loiro xingou qualquer divindade que o vigiasse por fazer um trabalho tão terrível.

"Hirano. A que devo o prazer?"

Kouta pareceu um pouco assustado. Afinal, o loiro nem se virou para reconhecê-lo.

Parando para recuperar o fôlego, o adolescente de óculos deu um sorriso brilhante. "Eu * arregaço * corri até aqui * suspiro * assim que eu peguei * * * visão de você!

"Você deve trabalhar em sua aptidão física." Naruto brincou.

Kouta parecia como se tivesse sido atingido por uma pedra. "Mah Uzumaki-san, com certeza você está com frio. De qualquer forma, estou feliz por ter pego você!"

' Bem, pelo menos um de nós é. '

"Veja, eu queria ..." bochechas Koutas cresceu um leve tom vermelho. Se foi de vergonha ou exaustão Naruto não poderia dizer. "Isso quer dizer, eu só pensei que ..."

Sua confiança estava diminuindo.

"Você queria me perguntar se eu poderia parar no seu clube?"

Kouta sorriu.

"Sim!"

"Não."

"Ah! W-por que não !?"

Ele fez alguma coisa para ofender o loiro? ' Oh não! Os outros vão me matar se eu estragar tudo! '

Hirano estava muito consciente de que ele não era o melhor quando se tratava de transmitir idéias e sentimentos. Os problemas de ser um perdedor obcecado por armas, socialmente desajeitado, ele supunha.

"Eu tenho algo muito importante para cuidar. Talvez outra hora."

Bem, não foi um flat out não.

Kouta mais uma vez sorriu. "Ok! Eu entendo e vou te abraçar! Tenha um bom dia Uzumaki-san!"

O mais baixo dos dois deu um sorriso brilhante seguido por uma pequena saudação de dois dedos antes de seguir para o prédio a oeste, a caminho do observatório dos Clubes de Astronomia. Naruto nem se incomodou em olhar de volta uma vez. Ele só queria voltar para seu apartamento e encerrar a noite.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Naruto-garoto! Esqueci-me de mandar uma mensagem para você esta manhã! Restaurantes vão ficar devagar outra vez hoje à noite! Seu amigo apareceu ontem também, a linda garota com o cabelo comprido e enorme-"

Naruto apertou um único botão.

"Mensagem apagada." a voz robótica afirmou.

Então, Saeko parou de novo pelo seu trabalho.

Aquela garota estranha era tão problemática quanto Misuzu. "Na verdade, mais ainda." Ele murmurou. Pelo menos Misuzu não tentou agredi-lo. A menos que atacar com gentileza arrogante seja uma coisa agora.

Mais uma vez tirando o uniforme da escola, Naruto ficou surpreendentemente cansado enquanto se arrastava para o futon. Com todos os dias que ele estava saindo, ele poderia não estar trabalhando.

' As rendas devidas em menos de uma semana. Eu poderia ter que fazer algum trabalho extra se eu quiser fazer isso. '

Com suas habilidades, ele poderia facilmente ter roubado algumas pequenas lojas, mas isso não combinava com ele. Uma das poucas coisas que Danzo nunca conseguiu superar era aquela honra infantil que ele segurava com tanta força.

'Bastardo nunca me quebrou como o resto deles.'

O loiro não pôde deixar de estremecer com a lembrança. Danzo amava suas técnicas de "supressão emocional". Esperançosamente, uma soneca o colocaria de melhor humor.

Misuzu brincou com a caixa de bento na mão. Ela não o encontrou durante o almoço, e agora, depois de esperar quase quinze minutos pelos portões por ele ... bem , ela estava começando a perder a esperança.

"Eu acho que ele já saiu, Suzu-chan."

Seus amigos palavras de voz suave não se perderam para ela.

"Sim.."

Isso saiu um pouco mais fraco do que ela queria também. Ainda assim, ela ficou desapontada.

' Ele realmente não gostou do meu almoço? '

Balançando a cabeça. Misuzu rapidamente se endireitou. "Mah, eu acho que não há mais nada a fazer além de ir para casa!" Ela exclamou.

Niki podia praticamente sentir o falso entusiasmo. Seu peito queimava levemente. Misuzu só ficou assim por causa dele . Aquele egoísta, rude, indiferente Uzumaki! Por que sua melhor amiga estava tão empenhada em se envolver com aquele delinqüente que realmente estava além de seu raciocínio.

"Você quer ir para casa juntos? Eu posso te ajudar a fazer outro bento para ele amanhã."

Misuzu ofereceu um sorriso de desculpas.

"Não. Tudo bem. Eu só vou te encontrar na sua tarde hoje."

Niki escondeu um suspiro, mas assentiu mesmo assim. Os dois compartilharam um pequeno abraço e, antes que Misuzu soubesse, ela estava sozinha, observando sua amiga mais próxima ir embora para casa.

Mais dez minutos se passaram e ela finalmente estava pronta para ir. No entanto, por algum motivo ... ela não fez.

"Maldito seja ele!" Ela amaldiçoou baixinho, os punhos cerrados firmemente em frustração.

Algo em seu peito começou a doer. Esta não foi a primeira vez que ele a deixou para trás ou evitou a presença dela, mas ultimamente ... ela realmente sentiu que ele estava se abrindo um pouco mais. Parecia que ela estava talvez, apenas talvez, finalmente chegando ao loiro.

Com um suspiro pesado, a adolescente agora não tão brilhante trocou seus livros e partiu para casa. A caminhada não demorou muito ... mas ela sempre ficou sozinha tão facilmente.

"Ichijou-san! Espere!"

Misuzu congelou no meio do caminho.

"Hirano?"

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, o segundo ano assistiu quando o adolescente em questão correu para o lado dela. Em seus braços parecia uma pilha de papéis grampeados. Assim que ele alcançou-a, o adolescente deixou as mãos caírem de joelhos em busca de apoio enquanto sugava avidamente o máximo de oxigênio possível.

' Oh homem, Uzumaki-san está certo. Eu deveria realmente começar a prestar muita atenção no que eu como. '

"Hirano o que você está fazendo aqui tão tarde?" Misuzu mediu o tamanho dele.

"O-Oh! Certo! Eu me juntei ao Clube de Astronomia como você me disse no ano passado! Faz tempo desde que começamos a conversar!" O mais baixo dos dois deu um sorriso tímido enquanto reunia o que restava de sua dignidade. "Desculpa por te chamar assim, é só que eu sei que você esteve muito ocupado como presidente da turma do segundo ano, mas eu só queria agradecer devidamente pelo conselho! Eu realmente fiz alguns amigos!"

Misuzu ficou muito feliz ao ouvir a notícia.

"Fico feliz em saber que eu poderia ser de alguma ajuda!" Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Quando ela conheceu Hirano, o menino estava ainda pior. Não havia amigos, nem uma pessoa com quem ele pudesse conversar em uma escola que parecesse levar ele e todos os outros. Seus pais podem ter estado sempre fora, mas isso foi devido a eles terem uma rede de restaurantes de alta classe. Pelo menos poupou-a da lâmina fria que era a escada social de Fujimi.

Hirano, como a maioria, não teve tanta sorte.

"Sim!" Seu sorriso então ficou um pouco mais largo: "E você nunca vai acreditar em quem eu conheci hoje!"

"Oh?"

"O próprio estudante de infernos da Fujimi Academy, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Misuzu teve que morder sua língua. Hirano era uma boa distração de seus pensamentos sobre o loiro. Agora eles voltaram com força total.

" Oh ... é isso mesmo? Diga-me o que aconteceu."

Hirano parecia alheio à mudança sutil e muito ansiosamente resumiu sua manhã.

"Bem, normalmente eu fico aqui nos dormitórios, mas ontem à noite eu decidi ir para casa porque queria lavar minhas roupas e os limpadores de estudantes ... bem , eles não são tão gentis comigo às vezes." Seu tom vacilou.

Misuzu se viu quase franzindo as sobrancelhas. O que foi com este lugar?

"A-de qualquer maneira, eu fui para casa. Lavei minhas roupas e fui para a cama, mas eu esqueci de trazer meu despertador do meu dormitório comigo!"

" Então ... você acordou tarde eh?" A garota não pôde deixar de balançar a cabeça.

"Sim ..." Hirano respondeu com outro sorriso tímido.

"Então, como isso leva você a conhecer Na-Uzumaki-san?" Ela rapidamente se pegou.

"Certo! Bem, quando cheguei aos portões eles estavam fechados. Eu tentei o meu melhor para abri-los, mas ninguém ajudou! Todos eles riram ou fingiram que não me viram! Uma vez que o sino finalmente tocou, eu pensei que estava realmente sem sorte! "

Ele parou para recuperar o fôlego.

"Então eu notei alguém meio que ... parado ali. Então eu chamei eles, mas eles continuaram andando."

Seu sorriso passou de envergonhado para animado em uma fração de segundo.

"Acontece que alguém era Uzumaki-san! E em vez de sair, ele veio me ajudar!"

Misuzu sorriu suavemente. "É assim? ... Como ele te ajudou exatamente?" Naruto não era do tipo que ajudava ninguém, ela sabia disso muito bem. Ele não era do tipo de se envolver com qualquer coisa que ele considerasse incômodo ou até mesmo como um relance.

"Bem, ele me levou a uma parte mais antiga da escola. Ao redor da Ala Leste, eu acho. Então ele me disse para subir e pular!"

"E você fez?" Ela perguntou, um pouco adiada. As paredes de Fujimi eram bem altas, e para alguém tão fisicamente incapaz quanto Kouta, teria sido definitivamente um perigo.

"Sim! Bem, não, no começo não. Ele disse que me pegaria ... mas você sabe ... Eu meio que duvidei dele. Depois que ele quase me deixou lá em cima, eu percebi que era um daqueles 'agora ou nunca 'momentos. Então sim, eu pulei! "

Seu sorriso diminuiu e logo foi substituído por uma expressão mais serena.

"Pegue isso. Ele realmente me pegou! Me arrancou no ar e me segurou lá. Uzumaki-san deve realmente acertar a academia, hein ?!"

Misuzu ficou novamente surpreso.

"E você só ... pulou?" Sua surpresa rapidamente mudou para se preocupar, "Você poderia ter se machucado seriamente, você sabe !? E se ele não te pegasse !? O que ele mesmo disse para fazer você fazer algo tão estúpido!?"

Hirano balançou a cabeça para ela repreendendo. Isso era igual a Misuzu, sempre preocupado com os outros.

"Essa é a coisa. Não importa o que você ouviu Ichijou-san, eu posso confirmar que Uzumaki Naruto não é tão ruim quanto todos dizem que ele é." Ele pausou mais uma vez para consertar os óculos, "..." Apenas deixe-se cair. Confie em mim. "Eu não sabia se podia, até que eu olhei em seus olhos. Completa e absoluta confiança em si mesmo. Ele ia me pegar ... e eu acho que isso me fez acreditar em mim também. "

Misuzu sentiu seu coração começar a correr mais uma vez. Sem ela saber, um sorriso brilhante cruzou suas feições.

" ... Ele parece um cara legal, Hirano-kun."

O adolescente gordinho concordou com a cabeça.

"De qualquer forma, obrigado novamente! Eu deveria estar saindo. Eu tenho que pegar minhas roupas e trazê-las de volta para o dormitório antes que elas fechem os portões para sempre! Mais tarde Ichijou-san!"

Com um pequeno aceno, ele também se foi. Deixá-la para meditar sobre os acontecimentos de hoje.

' Esse idiota ... oh bem, pelo menos ele disse obrigado. '


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"Bem-vindo ao Wind & Sails , casa do melhor caril de todos os Tokonosu. Por favor, não deixe de se divertir."

O tom era monótono, seco e sem qualquer entusiasmo real. Tanto é assim que o casal mais velho teve que se abster de dar alguns passos para trás enquanto as águas geladas do oceano olhavam fixamente à frente.

"Oi! Naruto-boy você assustando os clientes de novo !?"

Naruto reprimiu um gemido quando uma mão velha áspera e enrugada bateu em seu ombro de uma maneira bastante áspera. O cheiro familiar de tabaco misturado com aquele cheiro de gente velha passava por suas narinas. Se ele fosse honesto, o loiro admitiria que havia uma sensação de familiaridade com isso. Isso o levou de volta.

Crescer sob suas circunstâncias especiais foi difícil. Ainda assim, todos valorizavam sua infância de alguma forma ou forma. Muitas de suas melhores lembranças quando criança eram dele e de Sarutobi Hiruzen. O velho líder o levava para passear e almoçar à noite, contar-lhe histórias, até mesmo colocá-lo na cama em noites especiais. Para um jovem Naruto, que nunca teve uma única pessoa para amá-lo, significava tudo.

Isso o fez se sentir especial, que o Hokage, a pessoa mais importante na Folha, tiraria tempo do seu dia atarefado para vê-lo. A criatura mais odiada que residia na aldeia.

"Não. Se qualquer coisa, você está assustando eles." Ele brincou.

Hayate parecia chocado, apertando a camisa manchada e suja com força, como se tivesse sido gravemente ferido.

"Eu ... peço desculpas! Valorizado cliente!"

Em um instante o homem estava de cara no chão. A testa estava pressionada no chão frio enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos como duas enormes cachoeiras.

"Por favor!" De repente, uma tigela de curry quente estava em suas mãos. O vapor que flui fora em gavinhas wispy do fumo da bacia de vários pimentões e especiarias. "Sinta-se livre para entrar em uma placa de amostra! É o mínimo que posso fazer!"

Aquele pobre casal. Tudo o que queriam fazer era ter uma boa noite juntos, fazer um jantar, talvez até dar um passeio pelo parque da cidade de Tokonosu. Entre o velho loiro e excêntrico que continuava a resmungar desculpas, no entanto, parecia que a boa noite deles tomaria um rumo muito diferente.

"Oh ... obrigado." A mulher acenou com a cabeça nervosamente e ofereceu um sorriso fraco quando pegou a tigela fumegante.

As lágrimas de Hayate pararam imediatamente.

"Excelente!" Com uma súbita explosão de energia, Hayate Kakuzu deu um sorriso largo que parecia pertencer a alguém anos mais jovem, "Vou mandar meu bonitão, mas socialmente inconsciente, garçom para sua mesa!"

Naruto se absteve de bater em seu chefe. Ele estava muito acostumado com os modos estranhos de Kakuzu.

Em vez disso, ele simplesmente deu um aceno curto e fez sinal para os dois seguirem. O Wind & Sails não era um lugar enorme. Um pouco maior que o Ichiraku se ele tivesse que comparar, embora oferecesse mais do que apenas ramen. Pratos fritos profundos, macarrão, carne de porco também estavam no cardápio. O orgulho do restaurante no entanto foi o seu curry claro. Hayate teve grande orgulho em sua culinária e orgulho ainda maior em seu curry.

" .. Curry deve ser feita com a queima de paixão que habita dentro ! A paixão que não pisca ou desaparece! Isso não murcha ! Não importa a idade , raça , ou género! Ele ensina o respeito, independência! Ele vai fazer você forte !. .. "

Naruto deixou a mão deslizar para frente e para trás enquanto tomava a ordem dos casais: "Eu voltarei com sua comida. Enquanto isso, por favor, relaxe e aproveite a vista."

Hayate sempre o deixava saber - como se ele já não soubesse - exatamente como ele escolheu o local para seu restaurante. Ele contava ao loiro sua busca aparentemente interminável por um local perfeito que derreteria a alma e permitiria que uma sensação de paz o superasse, e ele a encontrou nesse pequeno e delicado barraco. Tinha tudo o que Hayate queria. Também era o lugar perfeito para Naruto trabalhar.

Pequeno, tranquilo, longe das áreas mais movimentadas da cidade. Os únicos clientes que eles realmente recebiam eram turistas, principalmente devido ao aeroporto internacional offshore, ou a velhos amigos policiais de Hayate.

Como ele fez o seu caminho para as costas. Naruto conseguiu um pequeno aceno para seu único outro colega de trabalho, outro adolescente que Hayate tinha tomado sob sua asa, por assim dizer. O menino era um ano mais novo que Naruto, provavelmente foi para outra escola, e raramente falou. O loiro honestamente apreciou isso sobre seu colega de trabalho. Estranhamente, a pessoa mais barulhenta do pequeno restaurante era o próprio Hayate.

Meio triste mesmo. Você pensaria que eles o incomodariam com uma morte prematura, e não o contrário.

"Naruto-boy! Lá está você!"

"Você acabou de me ver."

"Não importa isso! Seu amigo vai passar por aqui esta noite de novo?" Um rubor percorreu seu rosto enrugado, "Ele ele! Sim senhor, essa menina sabe como fazer um velho se sentir jovem de novo!"

O loiro facilmente o ignorou.

"Dois guisados e um lado de pepinos vinagrados."

"Oh ho ho ho ho ~ como você conseguiu marcar uma gostosa está além de mim!"

Este homem seria a morte do que restou dele.

"Basta fazer a refeição para que eu possa ir para casa."

Com outro riso caloroso, Hayate passou o braço pelo loiro agora visivelmente irritado e desconfortável. "Você precisa relaxar, garoto! Eu te digo todas as vezes! Vida-"

"-deve ser vivido". Naruto interrompeu. "Eu sei. Você me diz todos os dias que eu entro. Você me chama para me dizer. Você deixa mensagens de voz."

O velho deu de ombros.

"Alguém tem que te dizer."

Outro gemido reprimiu: "Por que você não incomoda o outro cara como você me incomoda?"

"Momo-kun é apenas um garoto quieto. Você, por outro lado, é um emo! Você precisa disso!" Ele então parou para arranhar seu queixo não barbeado, "Eu usei isso certo? Emo?"

Naruto finalmente desabou e, com um pequeno suspiro, assentiu. Ele realmente só queria chegar em casa.

"Excelente! Por que você está aqui? Vá! Temos clientes!"

Não o mate. Não o mate. Não o mate. Não o mate. Não o mate. Naruto perdeu a noção de quantas vezes o mantra foi repetido em sua consciência enquanto ele fazia as portas da cozinha.

Hayate observou-o, ainda coçando o queixo.

"Já faz um pouco mais de dois anos ... seu aniversário está chegando, Naruto-boy."

Ele estava assustado. Confuso.

Hayate assistiu a tudo e mais passou através daqueles penetrantes olhos azuis.

"Eu não quero te machucar ..."

Ele quase parecia um animal encurralado. Sangrento, machucado, desesperado. E aqueles olhos ... ele nunca pensou que veria olhos como aqueles em alguém tão jovem. Havia um nada inegável para eles, junto com aquela inconfundível vantagem endurecida.

Onde um incêndio queimava uma vez agora, havia uma pilha de cinzas em chamas.

"S-Stay ..." Sangue vazou de sua boca em uma trilha fina. Manchando a camisa esfarrapada que parecia prestes a desmoronar ao menor movimento.

Não foi a primeira mancha de carmesim em sua pessoa. O que o deixou intrigado, o que diabos esse garoto tinha passado?

"A ... longe. S-Fique longe ..."

Hayate mal conseguia entender o garoto ferido.

Ele era um estrangeiro? Havia um distinto sotaque japonês, mas era pesado.

Cautelosamente, ele levantou os braços acima da cabeça, no que deveria ser um espetáculo óbvio, que ele não queria dizer mal. Certamente o menino entenderia isso e esperançosamente relaxaria um pouco.

Infelizmente, ele não relaxou. Na verdade, ele cresceu ainda mais com o derramamento de sangue fresco. Foi uma coisa boa Hayate ter experiência com essas situações devido a sua juventude como agente especial da equipe de assalto. Lidar com pessoas traumatizadas ou feridas era uma de suas especialidades, e esse garoto se encaixava na conta.

"Eu não quero te machucar" Ele repetiu, desta vez um pouco mais devagar.

Sem resposta. Nada. Nem mesmo um único piscar de olhos.

Aqueles orbes penetrantes estavam trancados em sua pessoa, observando-o atentamente como um animal ferido faria. Hayate mal podia dizer se estava respirando.

O carmesim continuou a cair. O tempo estava se esgotando. Se ele não ajudasse o menino logo, ele certamente morreria.

Como se para confirmar suas preocupações, o loiro ferido caiu de joelhos, tossindo sangue e ofegando por ar até que suas feridas finalmente cobraram seu preço e ele caiu na inconsciência. Hayate estava ao lado dele em um piscar de olhos, enrolando delicadamente as mãos gastas e murchas em torno do loiro manchado de sangue. Ele lutou contra uma careta pela sensação do líquido denso e pegajoso da vida. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele vira sangue. Especialmente isso.

Chamando qualquer treinamento médico que ele pudesse lembrar, o homem mais velho rapidamente avaliou as feridas dos meninos.

'Sem buracos, mas há muito sangramento interno, pelo menos seis de suas costelas estão machucadas, talvez quebradas. Vários pontos de impacto.

Correndo os dedos pelos loiros expostos, ficou surpreso ao ouvir um fraco gemido.

Sua espinha está fraturada, talvez quebrada?

Como a loira conseguiu ficar de pé? Deixe sozinho falar !?

Concentrando-se nas outras feridas, Hayate sentiu a testa franzida de frustração. Enquanto ele continuava, só parecia piorar. Cada ponto que seus dedos gentilmente pressionavam ou esfregavam provocava um gemido cheio de dor do loiro adormecido. As contusões em sua pessoa eram negras, nem mesmo roxas. Ele nem sequer achava que um humano normal pudesse sustentar essa quantidade de dano e sobreviver.

Rolando o menino inconsciente para o lado para evitar asfixia, ele rapidamente pegou o celular e discou, já sabendo exatamente a quem chamar. Algo assim levantaria muitas perguntas do hospital, ele teria que entrar em contato com um velho amigo.

Observando como uma trilha constante de sangue continuava a vazar da boca dos garotos, Hayate só conseguia cruzar os dedos e esperar que o garoto conseguisse. Quando uma voz na outra linha finalmente falou, o velho nem sequer hesitou.

" Olá ... sou eu. Sim, preciso de um favor."

Hayate observou-o ir, seus olhos escuros de chocolate presos na forma de retirada de Naruto.

' Você anda tão orgulhosamente, Naruto-boy ... '

Havia uma força em Naruto que era inegável para o olho treinado. Estava claro para ele que por trás daquelas órbitas azuis sem vida costumava ser algo espetacular . Foi uma das razões pelas quais ele ofereceu ao loiro um emprego de meio período todos esses anos atrás e ajudou a colocá-lo na Academia Fujimi. Ele sabia que Naruto desejava nada mais do que simplesmente desaparecer. Os movimentos desta vida eram todos errados para ele, Hayate, no entanto, não iria simplesmente sentar e deixar o loiro desaparecer. Não...

Se ele pudesse amarrá-lo a alguma coisa, a alguém , então talvez ... apenas talvez, aquela coisa espetacular retornaria.

' Ahh, que visão seria. '

Lançando a placa aberta para fechar e enfiando as chaves em seu bolso, o velho começou a assobiar uma leve melodia enquanto pegava sua bicicleta e partia. Ele estava tão preso na memória que mal notou que a noite diminuía até a hora de fechar a loja para o dia.

Aquele amigo dele não apareceu hoje, mas ainda era cedo para a semana. Ela apareceu bastante aleatoriamente ... mas ela sempre mostrou. Ele só teria que esperar.

"Ultimamente, ela começou a fazer mais algumas perguntas pessoais sobre Naruto-boy." Hayate murmurou para si mesmo: "Não posso deixar de me perguntar o que é essa coisa de garotas com ele?"

Enquanto o vento frio roçava contra ele, o oficial aposentado da SAT deu um pequeno suspiro.

"Amor jovem, realmente não há nada parecido!"

Miyamoto Rei sorriu calorosamente ao ler o texto de seu amado namorado Hisashi Igou.

"Claro que quero ir para a escola juntos amanhã." Ela murmurou baixinho, digitando sua resposta.

Com um clique, a tela brilhante rapidamente desligou e ela colocou o celular no balcão. Voltando alegremente a sua atual sessão de preparação em um clima agora bastante otimista. Uma garota tinha que parecer o seu melhor, afinal de contas, especialmente quando eles têm alguém com quem procurar o melhor.

Enquanto ela vasculhava seus longos cabelos castanhos sedosos, ela permitiu que um suspiro contente escapasse de seus lábios.

Parecia tão raro ultimamente que ela conseguiu uma paz real, entre o fato de ser retida e seu relacionamento recém-germinado com Igou, as coisas estavam extraordinariamente ativas.

Parando, ela rapidamente olhou para o mindinho no reflexo do espelho. O vapor do banho fez bem em esconder sua figura curvilínea, uma que ela sabia que a maioria das mulheres era muito ciumento. O que ela poderia dizer? Anos de treinamento rigoroso com uma equipe de funcionários da equipe haviam valido muito a pena para ela. Além disso, não foi um crime se orgulhar de sua aparência.

"Pinky promete hein?" A beleza resmungou baixinho, girando o mindinho estendido de um lado para o outro.

Foi incrível, ela pensou, como as coisas poderiam mudar tão rapidamente. Como as pessoas podem mudar com a mesma rapidez. Realmente, uma lição que ela nunca esqueceria depois do que aconteceu nos últimos dois meses.

Seu coração doeu com as lembranças. Ela ignorou completamente.

"Takashi ..." Mordendo o lábio, Rei de repente achou um pouco mais difícil de ver claramente. " ... maldita seja ... Takashi .." Seu tom era suave e cheio de tristeza inegável.

Sim. Como as pessoas mudaram tão rapidamente. Isso a surpreenderia para sempre até o dia em que ela morresse.

"Rei!"

Os gritos altos de sua mãe tiraram a menina triste de suas reflexões, ela até soltou um pequeno guincho, tendo baixado suas defesas enquanto tomava banho. Rei sentiu-se um pouco irritado ao ser pego de surpresa, mas rapidamente recuperou a compostura. Afinal, foi uma distração bem-vinda.

"O que!?"

Sua mãe não perdeu uma batida, seu soprano muito mais maduro ecoou pelas portas fechadas do banheiro, "Seu avô está aqui e seu pai logo a seguirá! Se apresse e se vista para o jantar!"

Deixando escapar outro suspiro, a pobre garota soltou um gemido cansado e deixou a cabeça cair. Tanto para paz e tranquilidade parecia. Se o avô dela tivesse aparecido, sem dúvida ele e o pai abusariam do limite de álcool e depois discutiriam em voz alta sobre quem era o melhor agente, enquanto a mãe ficava para trás, rindo levemente como se apreciasse o que ela apelidou. o melhor entretenimento em todos os Tokonosu '.

Rei teve que admitir, os dois fizeram um show bastante quando eles foram para lá.

"Eu vou descer em um minuto!" Ela gritou de volta, já alcançando a toalha cuidadosamente dobrada no balcão ao lado dela. A morena deu a si mesma uma final uma vez, adicionando uma piscadela de flerte em apreciação, e fez para se vestir.

Oh bem, isso pode ser o fim de sua paz e tranquilidade, mas isso só a fez apreciar ainda mais. Além disso, se o avô dela estivesse para jantar, isso só poderia significar uma coisa!

Um fogo ardia em seus olhos castanhos claros.

"Super-mega-picante noite de caril!" ela exclamou avidamente.

Seu amor por comidas apimentadas seria sua ruína.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Desacelerar Rei-chan! Você vai engasgar!"

Rei ignorou seu avô já bêbado enquanto balançava de lado a lado lentamente, parecendo que ele poderia cair a qualquer momento. Seu pai também não estava muito melhor. Ele estava rindo bastante ruidosamente, com as mãos nos quadris, enquanto proclamava à sua esposa o quão sortuda ela era por estar com ele.

Ela não se importava particularmente com tudo isso. Tudo o que ela queria era outra tigela da comida fumegante e celestial que era curry.

"Meu amor! S-Certamente * hic * você sabe de quão bêbado * hic * abençoe * hic * abençoado você é! Para estar com eu! M-Miyamoto Tadashi!"

Sua mãe riu levemente em resposta, um sorriso brilhante iluminando seus belos traços. Qualquer um que visse os dois em público poderia ver claramente de onde Rei tirou seus olhares.

"Claro que sei o quão sortuda eu sou de estar com meu detetive grande e forte! ~" Ela murmurou em resposta, piscando levemente para o marido.

O rosto já corado de Tadashi ficou ainda mais vermelho quando sua esposa lhe deu aquele sorriso.

"A-Ah ... o-claro * hic * você faz, ha ha ha ha ha!"

Rei brincou.

"Vocês são todos loucos ..." Ela murmurou, ignorando as três tigelas vazias de curry extremamente quente empilhadas diante dela.

"Está tudo nos genes Rei-chan! Ha ha ha ha! Você pode me agradecer, é claro! Não o seu péssimo fracasso de pai!"

"O que você disse * hic * old man?"

Os dois se chocaram contra a mesa de jantar, faíscas voaram enquanto os dois tentavam ao máximo encarar o outro para se submeter. Uma ação que foi compreensivelmente difícil para os dois homens intoxicados.

"Eu sozinho derrubei toda a operação de contrabando da família Yoshimitsu na semana passada e trouxe um general. Um busto em que nossa estação tem trabalhado por cinco anos e eu consegui em menos de um mês!"

Seu pai apenas zombou.

"Ha! Você acha que é alguma coisa? Tente extrair uma parte inteira de reféns através de território hostil e altamente armado sozinho , com um esquadrão ferido! Eu mal saí vivo!"

Eles estavam nas gargantas um do outro agora.

' Aqui vão eles. 'Rei pensou consigo mesma, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente.

Enquanto o constante aumento de um para o outro era irritante, ela realmente gostava de ouvir sobre os exploits de seu pai e avô. Esses dois eram como duas ervilhas em um pod realmente, apesar de todas as diferenças que tentaram destacar. Quando seus pensamentos começaram a vagar, ela deixou seus olhos se dirigirem para seu pai. Ele parecia feliz, independentemente da crescente discussão física que os dois estavam tendo. A morena poderia dizer que ele realmente valorizava esses momentos.

"O que torna tudo pior ... " Uma voz sussurrou em sua cabeça.

Ela cerrou os punhos com força. A reputação de seu pai ... todo o seu trabalho duro, manchado. Por causa dela ... Não ! Não por causa dela! Por causa do Shido !

Rei conseguiu cuspir seu nome com tanto veneno quanto ela conseguiu. Essa cobra implacável e implacável e seu pai nojento! Se ela alguma vez pegasse suas mãos, ela

"Rei. Você está se sentindo bem querida?"

As palavras suaves de sua mãe tiraram-na do violento e crescente movimento violento de pensamentos.

"Y-Yeah" Ela murmurou, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso tranquilizador. Foi falso. Ela sabia disso e a mulher mais velha também.

Ainda assim, sua mãe - sua mãe sempre gentil e compreensiva - abandonou o assunto e simplesmente colocou a mão em seu ombro. Dando um pequeno aperto. Era tudo o que Rei precisava e ela estava muito agradecida.

"H-Hayate y-você * hic * bastardo!"

Como ele saiu da gagueira, para clarear frases coerentes, e depois voltar a um insulto bêbado foi impressionante. Hayate Kakuzu, no entanto, conseguiu falar perfeitamente o tempo todo, apesar do fato de que esta era sua segunda garrafa de saquê. Algo ainda mais impressionante se você realmente pensou nisso.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Esta noite é realmente uma noite maravilhosa! Ouça, Tadashi!" De repente, o homem muito mais baixo puxou seu filho para perto. Envolvendo um braço ao redor do pescoço mais alto e forçando-o a descer a sua altura.

"O qué? * Hic * "

"Você ainda é tão jovem meu filho! A vida ... deve ser vivida! Apreciada! Saboreada como o melhor curry! Picante, com um chute forte, um lutador! Ainda satisfação pode ser encontrada na mistura amarga!"

Tadashi encontrou os olhos lacrimejando com as palavras do pai.

"D-você ouviu isso? Kiriko, meu amor * hic * nossa paixão deve ser como o curry o-de idade! * Hic * ~ Oh ho ho ho ho!" Um rubor brilhante escureceu as bochechas pálidas do homem quando sua mente começou a vagar.

"Claro, Meu Amor!" Kiriko respondeu amorosamente.

Rei realmente invejava sua mãe e pai. Um amor como o que havia era algo tão raro, tão puro, quando se olhavam, tudo o que podiam ver era o outro. Talvez Igou e ela pudessem ser assim ... ou talvez ...

'Não!' Por dentro, ela se amaldiçoou. Não havia como ela se permitir permanecer em pensamentos sobre ele por mais tempo!

A morena sentou-se ao lado da mãe, observando o pai e o avô entrarem no estágio final de sua intoxicação. Lágrimas foram derramadas e abraços viris foram compartilhados quando o pai e o filho se abraçaram e proclamaram seu amor um pelo outro.

Essa era sua parte favorita. Ela poderia se preocupar com todas as outras coisas mais tarde. Houve muito tempo. Agora, a família dela era o que importava.

E assim, a noite chegou a um final lento, mas agradável.

Naruto resistiu ao impulso de saltar para o tráfego em movimento enquanto os grandes portões da Fujimi se tornavam cada vez mais visíveis. Era cedo o suficiente para que o pátio não estivesse lotado de gente. Isso sempre foi um plus. Ele não tinha dormido bem na noite passada, mas, novamente, ele não dormiu bem em muito tempo. Antes que ele pudesse aprofundar seus pensamentos, uma mão macia se colocou em seu ombro.

Ele quase ficou tenso, e não teria sido por sua pura força de vontade quem quer que fosse a mão que se encontraria na extrema necessidade de uma nova.

" Eu preciso parar de deixar minha guarda tanto. Este lugar me deixou muito mole. '

É claro que, assim que avistou o cabelo violeta flutuante, soube exatamente quem o impediu.

"Não é muito legal surpreender as pessoas, Busujima-san."

Uma leve risada ressoou atrás dele.

"Desculpas, Uzumaki-san. É que estou agradavelmente surpreso ao ver você tomar uma iniciativa para consertar seu recorde de comparecimento menos estelar."

Naruto bufou, inclinando a cabeça para trás ligeiramente para que ele pudesse ver Saeko.

"Estou sempre acordada cedo. Eu escolho chegar atrasado, muito mais estiloso."

Saeko pareceu surpreso, mas não totalmente incomodado. Seu sorriso se alargou enquanto ela passava a mão pelos longos cabelos e trancava os olhos com a loira mais alta. "Oh? Isso é uma coisa boa para saber." Ela afirmou. Nunca tirando os olhos dele.

' O que há com essa garota? '

"Oookay, bem, eu tenho que ir tão-"

"Por favor, me faça a honra de me acompanhar de volta à escola. Acabei de terminar minha corrida matinal e, como uma mulher frágil e cansada, seria perigoso para mim andar sozinha."

Naruto deu-lhe um olhar vazio. Seu sorriso inocente não fez nada para ajudá-la.

"Você é o capitão da equipe de kendo." O loiro retrucou.

"Eu não tenho meu bokken."

"Você é o chefe do Comitê Disciplinar ..."

"Atualmente eu sou uma mulher cansada para correr, a aula não começou oficialmente."

Naruto encarou.

Saeko olhou de volta, inabalável.

"Eu não vou me sentar ao seu lado na aula hoje."

"Que tal o resto do ano?" Ele murmurou com uma carranca.

A beleza deu um sorriso brilhante e assentiu. Foi o suficiente para levantar uma sobrancelha dourada.

"Você vai ... só vai parar de me incomodar assim? Se eu te levar dois quarteirões para a escola?"

Outro aceno de cabeça. Seu sorriso poderia ficar um pouco inquietante às vezes, ou mais assustador. Naruto estava muito ciente de que ele provavelmente estava sendo jogado agora, mas era isso ou um fracasso. Além de um menino pode sonhar certo?

Saeko parecia o tipo de manter sua palavra então por que diabos não?

Com um pequeno gemido, ele fez sinal para ela liderar o caminho.

"Meu, você é bem o cavalheiro Uzumaki-san." Ela riu levemente e ofereceu uma pequena piscadela de flerte.

Curvando-se ligeiramente, ela estendeu a mão e esperou que Naruto a agarrasse.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Saeko piscou, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para a direita enquanto seus lábios se separavam para formar um 'o'.

"Quero selar o acordo, por assim dizer. Estou confiando em você para me proteger bem, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto olhou para a mão estendida com cautela, meio que esperando que uma faca aparecesse de repente através da manga de sua jaqueta. Ou uma katana para cortá-lo ao meio.

"Tanto faz."

Tomando o apêndice estendido, o adolescente de bigode agitou-o com firmeza, o tempo todo, a contragosto, apreciando o calor de sua mão indiscutivelmente macia. Não é de surpreender que ele pudesse sentir alguns calos. Saeko realmente trabalhou duro por suas habilidades, tanto que ele poderia dar a ela.

"Excelente! Então vamos?"

A mulher tonta puxou-o abruptamente e involuntariamente chamou alguns olhos para os dois.

' Ótimo, quando os fãs ouvem sobre isso, eles realmente vão perder. '

Retendo um suspiro. Naruto amaldiçoou sua sorte pela milésima vez. Parecia que outra longa semana estava à sua frente.

Niki olhou furtivamente para sua melhor amiga enquanto os dois esperavam no portão. Ambos estavam muito conscientes de que, contrariamente à crença popular, o número um de delinqüentes em toda a Fujimi não chegou tarde às aulas porque estava atrasado. Não, ele realmente chegou mais cedo do que a maioria e, em seguida, começou a vagar pelo campus até que ele decidiu realmente aparecer para a aula.

Por isso eles estavam aqui. Esperando por ele.

Misuzu segurou o bento com força, parecia um pouco ansiosa. Seus olhos brilhantes se moviam para frente e para trás, em toda parte, procurando aquele familiar raio de sol espetado.

' Onde ele está? Ela olhou de relance para Niki e mandou a garota mais baixa outro sorriso de desculpas.

Misuzu deixou bem claro que ela não se importava de esperar por ele sozinha, mas Niki era sua melhor amiga, e ela nunca a deixaria fazer algo sozinha, se pudesse evitar.

"Suzu-chan. Acho que o vejo." Niki murmurou, apertando os olhos ao ver duas figuras se aproximando ao longe. Um com uma inconfundível cabeça de cabelo brilhante.

O coração de Misuzu bateu em seu peito novamente. ' Por que isso continua fazendo isso? Ela podia sentir suas bochechas esquentarem quando ele se aproximou.

"Espera, é isso .." Niki estreitou os olhos em um esforço para ter uma visão melhor da pessoa caminhando ao lado dele, "... Busujima Saeko !?"

Misuzu piscou.

A Rainha do Fujimi? O que ela estava fazendo com Naruto de todas as pessoas?

Os dois estavam perto agora, ao alcance da voz também. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era chamar o rosto vazio de Uzumaki, e ele provavelmente ouviria. No entanto ... ela não podia. Seus olhos estavam trancados em Saeko. Ela estava se exercitando, uma corrida matinal pelos olhares dela. Seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e as poucas mechas de suor que pareciam reluzir em seu corpo se arrastavam até o macacão de uma peça que abraçava bem sua figura.

Muito bem em sua opinião.

"Uzumaki-san!" Niki chorou ao lado dela, agitando seus braços magros descontroladamente em sua melhor tentativa de chamar sua atenção.

O que ela está fazendo! '

Um súbito pânico superou o Misuzu. Um que ela não conseguia explicar.

'Ela deveria ser a quieta! Por que ela chamou por ele? Seu coração começou a bater alto em seu peito enquanto o loiro alto inclinava a cabeça na direção deles. Por um breve momento, ela poderia ter jurado que Saeko também olhou para ela ...

Todo o tempo, Niki mentalmente deu um tapinha nas costas dela em um trabalho bem feito. Quando ela viu Misuzu se contorcer para fora, ela sabia que sua amiga não chamaria o loiro. A hesitação era clara como o dia em seus olhos. Provavelmente nervoso demais, mas Uzumaki ia levar o bento Misuzu para fazer para ele, gostasse ou não! Ela se certificaria disso!

"Misuzu e sua amiga. Olá." Seca, sem graça e sem tom, como sempre.

"Oh ... eu não sabia que você tinha algum amigo Uzumaki-san. É um prazer conhecê-lo, sou Busujima Saeko." Com um arco curto e educado, a veterana de cabelo violeta ofereceu um sorriso amigável enquanto se apresentava.

Não como ela realmente precisava, no entanto.

"T-Toshimi Niki! Segundo ano, classe 2-A. Um prazer B-Busujima-san!"

Parecia que manter uma conversa com um dos alunos mais influentes de toda a escola parecia subitamente diminuir a explosão espontânea de confiança das meninas normalmente quietas.

Misuzu rapidamente voltou-se para a realidade e fez uma pequena mesura, "Ichijou Misuzu, no segundo ano e também na classe 2-A! Um prazer!" Sua introdução foi seguida por um sorriso levemente nervoso.

Naruto externamente grunhiu com as interações, seus olhos já estavam presos no recipiente familiar entre as mãos trêmulas de Misuzu.

" Ela está nervosa, eu me pergunto por que ... " O loiro refletiu para si mesmo.

Houve um pouco de uma atmosfera estranha enquanto os quatro estavam juntos perto dos portões, observando enquanto alguns dos alunos e professores passavam suas manhãs. Os sussurros e os olhares ásperos às vezes eram direcionados para o caminho, enquanto os alunos começavam a filtrar, todos direcionados para o único homem do grupo.

Naruto não tinha certeza se eles realmente o odiavam tanto ou se eles estavam apenas com ciúmes.

" Então ... como vocês se conhecem?" Misuzu perguntou bastante humildemente. Tentando quebrar o silêncio que se instalou.

Saeko respondeu com um sorriso caloroso quando ela olhou para o loiro mais alto.

"Nós tivemos algumas aulas juntos, e como chefe do Comitê Disciplinar, é meu trabalho garantir que os encrenqueiros como Uzumaki-san prestem atenção e estejam regularmente na hora certa."

Niki assentiu. Fazia sentido depois de tudo.

No entanto, Misuzu não pareceu comprá-lo. A morena se viu resistindo à vontade de olhar abertamente.

"A aula não começou."

"Oh, bem claro." O sorriso no rosto dela nunca vacilou, "Eu estava realmente terminando minha corrida matinal quando Uzumaki-san se ofereceu para me levar de volta. Veja, ele teve pena de uma pobre mulher indefesa como eu."

Naruto resistiu ao desejo de suar na história das garotas. Ele voltou sua atenção para Misuzu, apenas para encontrá-la já olhando, ou mais como definitivas gritante assassinato sangrento em sua direção.

Havia uma carranca óbvia em suas feições frágeis e seus braços estavam cruzados.

"Isso não soa como Naruto." Ela murmurou.

"Oh, minha familiaridade." Saeko fingiu curiosidade, "Vocês dois estão namorando?" A beleza do cabelo violeta colocou uma mão no queixo e parecia estar imersa em pensamentos.

"DD-Namoro ?!" Ela exclamou com um rangido agudo, um que surpreendeu até ela, "W-Por que eu consideraria namorar com ele?" Ela apontou o dedo para o loiro. "Ele parece um delinqüente manequim de cópia carbono! E aqueles olhos vazios e mortos de peixe dele são totalmente desligados!"

Niki bufou com o insulto, achando isso muito apropriado, já que Naruto usava um olhar de peixe morto.

Enquanto Misuzu ficou boquiaberta, fazendo uma impressão muito boa de um peixe fora d'água.

' ... Eu não posso acreditar que acabei de dizer isso! '

Quanto ao loiro em questão, ele honestamente não sabia se devia elogiá-la pelo insulto ou realmente sentir-se insultado.

' Olhos de peixe hein? Isso é realmente ... impressionante.

Saeko não se importava com o insulto. Em vez disso, ela fez a pergunta que estava em sua mente. "Então por que você tem um bento? Estou ciente de que Toshimi-san e você mesmo compram o almoço. A única outra explicação é que você está dando para alguém." Seus brilhantes olhos azuis brilhavam, "E esse alguém é Uzumaki-san! Correto?" Ela terminou com um sorriso alegre e um aplauso.

A morena agora estava mais do que apenas nervosa.

" A-Ah ... bem , não, sim ... é .."

Não importa de pegar de onde ela parou. Misuzu estava praticamente preso agora.

"Sim, ela está dando a Uzumaki-san. Ela acha que esses atos de bondade vão ajudá-lo a sair da concha dele." Niki fez um excelente trabalho de resumir.

' Niki não! 'Misuzu exclamou mentalmente. O que aconteceu com a garota normalmente tímida que ela conhecia e amava?

Sua amiga não estava errada, inicialmente foi assim que começou ... mas , ultimamente ela começou a querer realmente fazer um bom almoço para o sol beijado loiro. O segundo ano encontrou-se silenciosamente sorrindo enquanto imaginava Naruto curtindo suas refeições.

' Ela estava fazendo aqueles almoços ... para me animar? '

Naruto não estava zangado com ela. Na verdade, ele ficou um pouco tocado. Qualquer um seria realmente, no entanto, era tudo por nada. Ele não era um cara durão que era realmente um amor durante todo o tempo e só precisava do tipo certo de empurrão. Não. Ele foi moldado por um homem enlouquecido na ferramenta perfeita com o propósito de aniquilar totalmente seus inimigos. Suas mãos estavam permanentemente manchadas de sangue. Não havia como ajudá-lo.

E ele era apenas um entre muitos, mas como Danzo sempre dizia; ele era uma espada cuja vantagem era um pouco mais afiada que a maioria e graças a isso ele sobreviveu.

' Sobrevivido para o que embora? Por esta? Ele meditou baixinho.

Ele era uma relíquia de um mundo que ninguém sabia que existia.

"Bem, se for esse o caso, permita-me ajudar também! Você gostaria daquele Uzumaki-san?" Saeko virou seu colega de terceiro ano, "Vou até usar um avental para você! Contanto que isso motive você a se concentrar em seus estudos!"

Naruto teria sufocado se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa, mas ele não era. Nivelando a garota mais baixa com a mesma expressão vazia, o loiro simplesmente assentiu.

"Claro. Parece bom".

Misuzu fumegou internamente. Ela nem queria saber se ele estava brincando ou não.

Saeko riu mais uma vez, o som era quase angelical.

"Muito bem Uzumaki-san, vou manter isso em mente." Ela então se virou para a dupla e se curvou profundamente. "Eu devo estar de folga agora, tenho muitos deveres a cumprir antes do início da aula. Uzumaki-san, por favor, não faça Hayashi-sensei ter que vir procurá-lo novamente."

Naruto não se incomodou em responder.

Oferecendo uma onda final, a beleza do terceiro ano foi para os dormitórios. A multidão que lentamente e não tão discretamente começou a se formar ao redor deles rapidamente seguiu atrás dela.

"Uau, ela com certeza é popular." Niki sussurrou enquanto os três a observavam.

"Hmph" Misuzu grunhiu: "Mais como intrometido". Ela murmurou por baixo de sua respiração.

Voltando sua atenção para o loiro, ela falou imediatamente.

"Por que você não nos contou que conhece o Busujima Saeko?" A carranca firmemente situada sobre suas feições contava tudo o que era necessário saber.

Naruto deu de ombros.

"Honestamente, eu não a conheço. Pelo menos não pessoalmente. Ela parece ter tido um interesse estranho em mim."

A carranca de Misuzu se aprofundou.

"O que há de tão especial em você que faria o Busujima Saeko tomar conhecimento, hmm?"

Honestamente, ela sabia que deveria parar, mas o sentimento de fogo em seu peito não a deixava.

"Não sei, você me diz. Saeko e você são as únicas pessoas nesta escola que não parecem me deixar em paz." O loiro afirmou secamente.

O fogo em seu peito ficou ainda mais quente.

"Oh sim?!" Ela estava com raiva agora, qualquer um poderia dizer.

"Suzu-chan ... eu não acho que ele-"

"Não! Se você quer ficar sozinho tão bem , tudo bem !" Ela empurrou a caixa de bento em suas mãos: "Fique só!"

Ela então saiu em disparada. Deixando para trás um loiro meio estupefato.

Niki observou sua amiga com preocupação claramente evidente em seus olhos.

"O que foi que eu disse?" Ela ouviu o loiro resmungar.

A garota de fala mansa não aguentou mais.

"O que você disse!?" Ela praticamente estalou para ele: "Esse não é o problema! É o que você não diz! Tudo que eu ouço de Misuzu toda vez que eu pergunto por que ela ainda se incomoda com você é 'ele é solitário e ele precisa de um amigo' ou 'apenas dê a ele uma chance, ele não é um cara mau ". Errado! Você não merece uma segunda chance! Você é apenas um malvado, amargo, JERK!" A garota estava ofegante no final.

Eles atraíram uma pequena multidão de espectadores até agora.

"Assim?"

Os olhos de Niki se arregalaram em descrença: "Então ... Então ! Isso é tudo yo-"

O segundo ano levantou a cabeça de modo a olhar desafiadoramente para o loiro, mas assim que ela fechou os olhos com os orbes agora congelados, imediatamente se arrependeu da decisão.

"Eu quero que você entenda uma coisa, Toshimi-san." Suas palavras eram como gelo quente, e a pobre garota não pôde deixar de recuar, "Eu nunca pedi nenhuma piedade ou preocupação de ninguém . Tudo que eu preciso é paz e sossego. Eu sou grata pelas refeições e gentileza, mas isso é Diga a sua amiga que tudo o que ela está tentando fazer aqui é inútil . "

Sem poupar uma segunda olhada, passou por ela.

Naruto sabia agora com certeza que hoje se arrastaria ao contrário de qualquer outro.

E ele foi provado correto em sua suposição.

"Olá, Uzumaki-san."

Saeko não era uma mulher de palavra. Porque mesmo que ela dissesse que não ... aqui estava ela, sentada na mesa diretamente à sua esquerda.

"Você mentiu."

"Pelo contrário, assim que cheguei, sentei-me na minha mesa original. Sensei, no entanto, não teria nada disso, e exigiu que eu ficasse de olho em você." Sua história era infalível.

Ela era, como sempre, incrivelmente inteligente.

Lutando contra a dor de cabeça crescente, Naruto simplesmente optou por não responder e, em vez disso, focar na lição pela primeira vez. Ou pelo menos fingir. Teria sido muito mais fácil, claro, se um certo par de olhos azuis celestes não estivesse constantemente observando cada movimento seu com uma intensidade crescente.

"Isso está perturbando o meu foco, você sabe." Ele sussurrou, mantendo os olhos no professor.

Saeko sorriu.

"Perdoe-me, mas devo fazer isso."

Ele optou por ignorá-la novamente.

"Então, você estava falando sério sobre me deixar cozinhar para você em um avental?"

Naruto assistiu como um dos caras que sentou dois lugares na frente dele de repente bateu em seu peito, aparentemente sufocando. Ele lutou contra um sorriso: " Talvez eu pudesse me divertir com isso ..."

"Só se esse avental é tudo o que você está vestindo." Ele respondeu suavemente.

Esses tipos de conversas não eram nada para ele, Danzo se certificou de que seu eu mais novo nunca se apaixonaria por nenhuma tentativa de sedução do inimigo Kunoichi.

Outro choro. Este foi um pouco mais alto que o anterior e resultou no aluno sendo verbalmente chamado.

"Oh meu, Uzumaki-san ... mas e o pobre Misuzu-chan?"

Naruto deixou seus olhos vagarem até se trancarem com os de Saeko.

"Eu não acho que ela vai estar falando comigo tão cedo."

"Oh" Ela pareceu surpresa: "Que pena. Não vou me intrometer".

Naruto a olhou por um momento mais antes de considerar seu sorriso um pouco demais e voltou sua atenção para a palestra. Normalmente ele não se importaria, mas era melhor do que ouvir 'Uzumaki-san, por favor, foque' a cada cinco minutos.

Ele nunca notou o sorriso predatório que cresceu no rosto de Saeko quando ele se virou.

Por que ela fez aquilo? Para a vida dela, ela não conseguia entender. Naruto não fez nada ... mas vendo ele andando com Saeko. Vê-la falar com ele com uma familiaridade tão casual. Isso a incomodava.

Ela não gostou.

Agora aqui estava ela de novo. Sentada na sala de aula, com um preocupado Niki roubando seu olhar a cada poucos minutos. Enquanto sua mente estava preocupada com os pensamentos de Uzumaki Naruto ... novamente.

Como ela podia deixar suas emoções tirar o melhor dela assim?

Misuzu sentiu-se lentamente afundar em sua cadeira. ' Droga, Naruto ..' De todas as pessoas, por que ela teve que notá-lo?

Ao lado dela, Niki observou sua amiga de perto, pelo canto dos olhos. Ela parecia frustrada, o jeito que suas sobrancelhas se uniam e ela continuava a bater levemente no pé lhe dizia tudo o que ela precisava saber.

Ela mesma ficou um pouco abalada. Aqueles frios olhos azuis perfuraram sua alma, congelando-a no lugar. Alguém realmente teve que tirá-la de seu estupor depois que o loiro se foi.

Niki esperava que ela nunca tivesse que ver aqueles olhos novamente. A garota tímida simplesmente não conseguia ver exatamente onde naquelas tundras congeladas estava a solidão que Misuzu via tão claramente. Tudo o que ela viu foi o vazio. Isso a assustou. Ela nunca conheceu ninguém, jovem ou velho, com olhos como esses.

Bem, pelo menos ela finalmente falou o que pensava.

" Ele precisava ouvir isso de alguém, senão Misuzu acabaria enlouquecendo."

Naruto não era culpado. Ele estava certo. Não é como se ele pedisse a gentileza de seus amigos. Se alguma coisa foi forçada a ele, a única coisa que ele fez é o que ele sempre fez. Mantenha uma distância.

Deixando escapar um suspiro interno, Niki não pôde deixar de se perguntar por que, de todas as pessoas, Misuzu tinha que escolhê-lo.

Takashi odiava essa aula. Raspe isso, ele não apenas odiava ... ele desprezava isso.

" Você acha que eles tinham bom senso para não deixar isso tão óbvio no meio de uma aula ."

No entanto, lá estavam eles, sorrindo um para o outro. Rindo sob suas respirações. Encheu-o com uma dose igual de ódio e ciúme.

Deve ser ele a fazendo sorrir, não Igou! Tanto para melhores amigos.

"Engraçado como as pessoas mudam tão rapidamente ..." Ele soltou em voz baixa.

Uma parte dele estava feliz em vê-los felizes. Igou costumava ser seu melhor amigo, e Rei ... bem , Rei era tudo para ele. À toa, ele olhou para o mindinho.

' Se você quebrá-lo. Eu vou fazer você engolir 1.000 agulhas ...

Aqueles eram os termos que eles tinham acordado todos esses anos atrás.

Aparentemente, sua falta de foco era descaradamente óbvia.

"Komura-san, você gostaria de explicar para a classe por que sua mão é mais interessante do que a minha palestra?" Sua professora percebeu seu "devaneio" imediatamente e não teve escrúpulos em chamá-lo para fora.

Takashi poderia nomear uma dúzia de coisas no topo de sua cabeça que eram mais interessantes do que sua palestra. " Afogando-se por um." O adolescente sabiamente escolheu guardar isso para si mesmo.

Quando ele não respondeu, seu sensei consertou os óculos e franziu o cenho.

"Como eu pensei, por favor, preste atenção Komuro-san."

Ele odiava aquele idiota.

Igou olhou de relance para ele e ofereceu um sorriso de desculpas. Por todos os seus talentos e popularidade, seu ex-melhor amigo sempre foi um pouco lento em pegar as vibes das pessoas. Se ele fosse, ele facilmente detectaria os sentimentos de Takashi e saberia não falar com ele.

Ainda assim, ele deu um pequeno aceno e respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão. Ela nem sequer olhou o caminho dele embora.

" Porra, esses anos já estão chegando a ser um verdadeiro acidente de trem ." Suspirando internamente, o aluno do segundo ano optou por apoiar a bochecha no punho fechado. Deixando seus pensamentos vagarem mais uma vez.

Ele estava tendo uma quantidade horrível de sono. Suas notas já estavam caindo devido a ele ou pular, ou simplesmente não se importar. Por que ele deveria? A única pessoa para a qual ele já teve olhos estava agora nos braços de outro. Ela era toda a motivação que Takashi tinha. Agora ela foi embora.

' Eu me pergunto o que você estava pensando Rei? Por que você escolheu ele?

E depois houve aquilo. O constante questionar e duvidar de todas as suas ações.

"Talvez Saya esteja certo?" Ele meditou silenciosamente para si mesmo. "Talvez eu devesse esquecer e seguir em frente .."

Isso foi mais fácil dizer do que fazer. O pulso de dor quase física que ecoava em seu coração sempre que ele pensava tornava muito difícil esquecer.

Como você pode esquecer a única pessoa que você mesmo jurou? Isso simplesmente não aconteceu.

Saya era inteligente, incrivelmente, mas smarts era tudo o que ela sabia. Sua capacidade de entender e interagir com os outros era um pouco subdesenvolvida por causa de sua inteligência, pelo menos de acordo com ela.

Então, como poderia Takashi esperar receber algum conselho sobre assuntos do coração que ela deu a ele seriamente? Se ela mesma admitisse, as pessoas não eram o seu melhor assunto.

Olhando para o relógio, a adolescente de cabelos escuros deixou os olhos caírem quando notou que apenas quinze minutos tinham se passado desde o início da aula. Ele ainda tinha mais duas horas até o almoço. Outro riso familiar agrediu sua audição.

... por que o sensei deles não ligou para os dois?

' Este vai ser um dia longo. '

Boy ele estava certo. Duas horas depois, Takashi não pôde deixar de imaginar o que estava acontecendo com sua vida. Ali estava ele, sentado sozinho no telhado da ala leste, almoçando. Se os professores, ou pior, Hayashi-sensei o pegou aqui, ele certamente estaria suspenso por pelo menos três dias. Talvez mais.

"Mamãe me mataria se isso acontecesse." O adolescente riu sombriamente de sua própria piada.

A morte estava começando a soar como uma alternativa mais fácil.

Se tudo corresse bem, em menos de seis meses ele seria aluno do terceiro ano. Depois disso o que acontece? Graduação? Ele consegue um emprego? Então o que?

Era tudo tão ... previsível e chato em sua opinião. Mesmo que ele decidisse continuar sua educação, não havia garantias de que ele entraria na mesma escola que Rei. Ao contrário dele, ela era praticamente um gênio. Outra razão pela qual ela foi retida não fazia absolutamente nenhum sentido . Qualquer um que realmente conhecesse Rei poderia atestar o fato de que ela era uma leitora de livros total.

Não como Saya, que foi naturalmente abençoado. Não, Rei estudou dia após dia. Suas notas significavam muito para ela.

" Então, por que ela simplesmente aceitá-lo? Por que ela não revidou?

Isso continuaria a incomodá-lo até que ele encontrasse uma resposta.

"... Esse é o seu problema ... sempre tão indeciso ..."

Suas palavras arderam naquele dia. Mesmo agora, eles se moviam em sua mente, zombando dele tão sutilmente.

"Tch, figuras eu encontraria você se esfregando por aqui".

Olhos de ônix escuro preguiçosamente seguiam o som até a fonte.

Uma garota mais baixa, com longos cabelos cor-de-rosa brilhantes e uma carranca profunda que marcava suas feições impecáveis, estava impaciente ao lado da porta. Batendo o pé no chão com os braços cruzados sobre o peito amplo.

"Falando no diabo." Takashi murmurou.

"O que é que foi isso?" Saya perguntou em voz alta, uma pequena veia pulsando em sua testa.

"Nada. O que você quer Takagi-san?"

O quarto e último de seu pequeno grupo de infância, Takagi Saya. O Prodígio da Academia Fujimi. Finalmente decidiu fazer sua presença conhecida.

Takashi, Rei, Igou e Saya se conheceram no ensino médio. Saya juntou-se ao seu pequeno grupo mais recente. Devido ao seu cabelo brilhante e inteligência, ela foi feita para ser fácil para a maioria dos valentões. Na época, Takashi tinha um complexo de heróis e escolheu defendê-la com bastante frequência. Isso, claro, levou os dois a se aproximarem.

"Sua mãe me mandou uma mensagem. Ela disse que a escola ligou para contar a ela sobre suas notas." A já profunda carranca em seu rosto ficou ainda mais profunda, "Eu não contei a ela sobre Rei, mas eu estou supondo que essa é a razão pela qual você está se saindo tão mal?"

Takashi conseguiu um olhar indiferente. Não era páreo para o seu próprio olhar de fogo no entanto.

"Eu sabia disso. Como você é patético Komuro."

"Eu realmente não preciso disso Takagi-san. É hora do almoço, eu não estou pulando ou abandonando quaisquer tarefas."

"Verdade." Ela afirmou, indo até ele "Mas você está invadindo. Se algum dos professores te encontrasse, você estaria com sérios problemas."

A adolescente teve que segurar um rubor quando a garota baixinha se inclinou para frente, as mãos nos quadris, enquanto ela o empunhava com um olhar desapontado, os rostos a centímetros de distância. Não era por isso que ele estava corando. A proximidade não era problema, era o ângulo em que ela estava inclinada que fazia com que o sangue apressasse suas bochechas. Seu peito mais do que amplo estava balançando diretamente em seu rosto.

"O que você é? Meu guardião ..." Ele resmungou, desviando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça enquanto fazia o melhor para esconder o rubor.

"Eu poderia muito bem ser! Sua mãe me disse para ficar de olho em você e ter certeza de que você tiraria suas notas! Eu vou vir hoje à noite para ter certeza que você estudará." Seu tom não deixou espaço para discussão.

Takashi sabia melhor de qualquer maneira, argumentar com Saya era praticamente impossível. Sua inteligência combinada com seu temperamento perigoso tornou tudo muito arriscado.

"Tudo bem. Tanto faz. Apenas me deixe em paz."

O prodígio permitiu que um gemido frustrado escapasse dela.

"Você está sendo patético." Ela afirmou.

Girando em seus calcanhares, ela 'hmpd' e fez sair dela. A porta da escada batendo atrás dela.

...

"Patético, né? Sim, eu acho que estou."

O almoço terminaria em breve. Bem, pelo menos a próxima aula dele não tinha Rei.

"Ha ha! Aula de boas vindas! É bom ver todos que estão em boas condições hoje!"

Ah, bom e velho Teshima-sensei. O treinador brutal da aula de educação física.

O homem mais velho empatou a totalidade da classe com um largo sorriso, na mão esquerda estava uma bola de basquete e, pendendo do pescoço, um leve assobio vermelho. Se havia algo que ele odiava mais do que o professor sádico , era o seu apito. Bastardo amava a maldita coisa.

Seus alunos odiavam isso.

"Hoje, vamos jogar basquete. Mas primeiro vamos começar com alguns alongamentos básicos. Encontre um parceiro e vamos começar!"

Takashi não perdeu tempo em encontrar um parceiro. Ele já podia ver Morita discretamente piscando o seu caminho. Companheiros de nada, tinham que ficar juntos, ele supunha.

"Yo! Takashi!"

Os dois dedos tocaram.

"Você está pronto para outra rodada com 'o professor de ginástica demoníaca, Teshima-sensei?'"

Um sorriso brincalhão foi colocado no rosto de Morita.

Takashi definitivamente não estava pronto.

O adolescente de cabelos negros não acho que ele já estar pronto. Ele sabia melhor do que esperar embora. Ninguém escapou de Teshima, nem mesmo as crianças com anotações. O homem simplesmente os enviaria em uma missão que, sem dúvida, acabaria exigindo muito fisicamente.

Deitado no tapete azul escuro, Takashi não pôde deixar de apertar os olhos quando o sol brilhante obscureceu sua visão. Ele sentiu Morita agarrar sua perna e forçá-la de volta, provocando um pequeno gemido dele. A sensação de queimação em sua coxa era a pior.

" Eu odeio exercício."

Não era que ele era gordo, nem era excessivamente magro. Takashi foi apenas em tom médio. Nada a admirar, mas nada a reclamar. Isso lhe convinha bem em sua opinião. Ele apenas achou que havia coisas melhores para fazer durante o dia. Como dormir.

"Fácil lá Morita, você vai rasgar meu músculo."

Seu amigo sorriu desculpando-se. "Desculpe! Teshima-sensei está contando muito rápido de novo. Torna difícil acompanhar."

Assim como ele disse, Teshima estava gritando números rapidamente e sem um intervalo administrável entre os dois. O assobio pendia frouxamente dos lábios como sempre. Toda vez que ele falava, o aborrecimento de plástico roçava a barba que crescia sobre o queixo do homem.

"Tudo certo!" Batendo palmas, o professor pegou a prancheta familiar de atendimento. Seus olhos castanhos escuros examinavam o papel, de vez em quando ele olhava para cima para ter certeza de que alguém estava realmente presente. "Parece que todo mundo está aqui. Bom".

"Uzumaki está faltando." Um estudante aleatório afirmou.

Takashi piscou, observando de sua posição como Teshima aparentemente sufocou no ar.

"Aquele maldito pirralho foi embora! De novo! "

Seu aperto na prancheta aumentou quando o temperamento dos professores aumentou.

Alguns riram, outros apenas balançaram a cabeça em decepção.

' Uzumaki Naruto ..' Takashi tinha ouvido falar muito dele.

"Cara, esse Uzumaki-senpai com certeza estabelece um padrão alto para nós delinqüentes." Morita riu um pouco, "Ignorando a classe de todas as pessoas do Teshima-sensei. O homem vai caçá-lo por isso. Oh, bem, não como se o sensei realmente o pegasse".

Takashi teria que concordar.

Naruto parecia ser a única pessoa capaz de escapar de Teshima sem falhas. Algo que feriu o ego dos professores. Teshima era um homem orgulhoso que geralmente permitia que seus punhos falassem se ele pudesse ajudar, então não era segredo. O adolescente de cabelos negros realmente não se importava.

Qualquer um que conseguiu irritar o bastardo e seu apito estava bem em seu livro.

O objeto em questão perfurou seus tímpanos. Sinalizando o final do trecho.

"Tudo bem! Agora que estamos todos aquecidos, faça fila!" Teshima sorriu orgulhosamente com sua pequena rima: "Vamos dar uma volta rápida enquanto estamos nisso! Ha ha ha!"

Maldito seja ele! Ele se recuperou rápido!

Pelo brilho perigoso em seus olhos, parecia que qualquer intenção mal-intencionada que Teshima pudesse ter em relação a Uzumaki estaria tomando sobre o resto da turma.

Realmente, eram coisas assim que faziam o loiro tão fortemente repugnado.

Misuzu olhou em volta nervosamente. O final do dia tinha finalmente chegado e multidões de pessoas se moviam como formigas. Indo para casa ou entre amigos. Ela não se importava com nada disso. Tudo o que ela procurava era um raio de sol espetado. Niki e ela se separaram nem um minuto atrás. O que ela tinha que fazer agora, ela faria sozinha.

"Naruto .." A menina sussurrou para si mesma, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ela se sentiu terrível o dia inteiro por quebrar.

Durante o almoço, o adolescente procurou em todos os lugares para o Uzumaki whiskered. Esperando poder pedir desculpas por suas ações anteriores. Infelizmente Misuzu não encontrou um único vestígio dele.

Argh! Por que ela se sentiu tão idiota ?! Foi tudo tão frustrante .

' Por que sou tão inflexível em pedir desculpas?'

Por um breve momento, ela permitiu que seus olhos se afastassem da multidão e, em vez disso, focalizou o céu lindamente pintado. Era realmente um belo pôr do sol, pensou ela. Uma mistura vibrante de vermelho suave, rosa claro, azul escuro e laranja brilhante. Verdadeiramente deslumbrante.

Ainda assim, não fez nada para distrair sua mente doente.

"Não é como se ele me considerasse algo mais que um aborrecimento." Suas palavras saíram amargamente.

A multidão continuou a se mover sem descanso, lentamente diminuindo à medida que a maioria dos alunos e professores se filtrava. Às vezes, alguém poderia esquecer quão grande era realmente a Fujimi Academy. Ainda assim, Misuzu continuou a esperar por ele. Ela não se permitiria sentir assim pelo resto da noite!

Este sentimento ... constringente dentro de seu peito. Foi chato!

Dez minutos passaram gradualmente. O pátio estava menos ativo agora, exceto pelos poucos clubes e equipes esportivas que ficavam para trás, não havia mais ninguém no campus no momento. Todos os estudantes ficaram contentes por estarem longe da Fujimi por um curto período de tempo. Eles certamente estavam todos curtindo a cidade com amigos ou visitando a família, se possível. O toque de recolher nos portões não foi por mais seis horas depois de tudo.

Seu pé começou a bater impacientemente, e uma carranca firme se colocou em seu rosto.

' Eu juro que se ele me abandonou de novo eu vou-'

Falando no diabo. Saindo da porta dupla da ala principal estava Uzumaki Naruto.

Isso foi bom.

Busujima Saeko andando casualmente ao seu lado, rindo de vez em quando? Isso foi ruim.

Os dois a notaram imediatamente. Para a surpresa do segundo ano, os olhos de Naruto encontraram os dela sem problema. Ela não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa.

Em poucos segundos eles estavam diante dela. Saeko segurou um sorriso agradável e ofereceu uma reverência educada.

Naruto ... foi Naruto. Ele apenas olhou para ela com indiferença.

' Ele se importa mesmo?'

"Ichijou-san. É bom ver você de novo, eu confio que seu dia foi agradável?" A maneira como Sakeo falou sugeriu que ela realmente se importava com o dia dela.

Misuzu podia ver porque ela era tão querida.

"Foi bom." Sua resposta foi reconhecidamente um pouco curta, mas, novamente, Sakeo nem deveria estar aqui.

As esferas azuis profundas de Naruto perfuraram as dela. Se ela fosse honesta, Misuzua iria atestar isso tomando todas as suas forças apenas para manter contato visual com ele.

Saeko assentiu levemente.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Ichijou-san. No entanto, não podemos deixar de imaginar o que é você-"

"Saeko" Naruto a interrompeu de repente. Seus olhos nunca deixam Misuzu.

O terceiro ano parecia um pouco desanimado.

"Sim?"

"Vejo você amanhã. Parece que Ichijou-san gostaria de falar comigo em particular."

Saeko piscou corajosamente. Embora ela não tenha lutado diretamente com o pedido dele.

"Muito bem, tenha um dia agradável vocês dois." Outro sorriso educado. Então, assim como ela estava desligada. Nunca olhando para trás uma vez.

' Kami, até o jeito que ela anda é elegante.'

Agora eram só eles.

"Então, como vai?"

O barítono profundo de Naruto enviou um arrepio por sua espinha, e ela inconscientemente estremeceu. Por que isso estava acontecendo com ela?

"Uhh ... eu só queria ... * tossir * eu queria ... é isso ..." Um rubor foi parar no rosto dela. Ela estava realmente fazendo papel de boba agora.

"Você trabalhou muito duro nisso, não foi?" Suas palavras eram suaves e conseguiram pegar a garota completamente desprevenida.

"Hã?" Ela piscou. Em suas mãos estava o bento que ela empurrou nele durante a breve discussão anterior. "Y-Sim. Eu fiz."

Os olhos de Naruto estavam nela novamente, desta vez eles pareciam ... diferentes de alguma forma. Mais quente. Misuzu podia sentir seu coração batendo alto em seu peito. Seu corpo inteiro parecia que estava pegando fogo!

"Foi bom. Faça-me mais."

Seus olhos se contraíram.

Só assim, o calor que ela imaginou se foi.

"Você é mesmo um idiota ..."

Naruto conseguiu um sorriso brincalhão.

Misuzu cruzou os braços sobre o peito e deu um aceno firme em resposta.

"Tudo bem, eu vou continuar fazendo eles." Ela abriu um olho e nivelou o divertido loiro com um olhar feroz. "Mas você tem que parar de se esconder de mim durante o almoço! Ou então eu não posso dar a você!"

O adolescente de bigode deu um aceno desconsiderado.

"Veremos o que acontece." Com isso, ele ofereceu uma pequena saudação e começou sua própria jornada para casa. "Vejo voçe amanha."

Apesar de si mesma, Misuzu não pôde evitar o sorriso brilhante que ultrapassou suas feições enquanto o observava partir.

Sim, amanhă.

Saeko bateu o dedo impacientemente sobre o cabo de sua katana. O dojo particular de seus pais servia como um ótimo lugar para relaxar, e ela precisava muito disso.

"Isso é arrogante!" Uma feroz barra horizontal, "Brash!" Balanços rápidos de iluminação seguidos sem problemas, "Tolo!"

Ela terminou seu ataque com um poderoso movimento para baixo. Poeira chutou em torno do final de sua lâmina da força de seu ataque.

Inalando profundamente, a beleza passou a mão pelos cabelos deliciosos e depois expirou.

"Como ele ousa simplesmente me dispensar desse jeito!"

O pobre tolo não conhecia o seu lugar! Ele era para ser seu peão. Por último, ela verificou peões não demitir seus reis.

'... E essa menina boba. Ela está tentando reivindicá-lo?

Os olhos de Saeko se estreitaram no manequim a uma distância razoável.

"Não." Sua mão moveu-se lentamente para sua lâmina, simultaneamente, ela se agachou e tensionou seu corpo em preparação. "Alguém como ela nunca poderia domar Uzumaki. Quaisquer que sejam suas razões, eu já reivindiquei minha reivindicação e ela recuará."

Num piscar de olhos, a beleza do cabelo violeta estava por trás do manequim, com a lâmina estendida.

Atrás dela, o manequim se dividiu limpamente meio segundo depois. O lado direito caindo no chão com um barulho audível.

Saeko poderia ser muito persuasiva, então não havia dúvida em sua mente que Ichijou Misuzu viria a ver o erro de suas maneiras. A menina deve ter cuidado depois de tudo.

Se esta fosse uma selva e eles animais, ela seria atacada em pedaços.

Aqui estava ele de novo. Em branco olhando para um quarto escuro. Procurando por respostas que ele nunca encontraria.

Ele supunha que os velhos hábitos realmente davam duro, ou então o que aconteceu hoje teria sido facilmente ignorado.

No segundo em que ele colocou os olhos nela, ele soube. Anos de experiência facilitaram a identificação e a mesma experiência ensinou-o a compreendê-lo. Se ele morresse amanhã, haveria uma pequena parte dele que iria se arrepender de deixar uma má impressão na única pessoa que alguma vez se preocupou em ser realmente gentil com ele.

Foi uma coisa reconfortante, que pessoas como Misuzu ainda existiam.


	3. Chapter 3

A primavera é uma época de renascimento

Capitulo 3

O distrito de Taiei Shopping Town era bem conhecido em todo Tokonosu como o ponto turístico mais atraente da cidade. Com um enorme centro comercial com um impressionante cinco andares com mais de cem lojas. Sem mencionar restaurantes exclusivos, stands operados pela família e ótimos preços! Também era um local bastante comum para os moradores locais, estando localizado no coração da cidade.

Quando não estavam na escola, a maioria dos adolescentes passava o resto do dia conversando com os amigos aqui. No arcade, fazer compras ou simplesmente sair. Naruto não era uma dessas pessoas.

É por isso que o loiro não pôde deixar de se perguntar, o que diabos estava fazendo?

"Maa, Naru-chan você parece triste." Misuzu comentou, sorrindo ainda no lugar.

Que seja conhecido que Uzumaki Naruto sempre pagou o que é devido.

Neste caso, ficar doce falou em juntar-se a Misuzu e Niki para um dia de "diversão e descanso" no distrito comercial de Taiei.

"Você sabe. Eu entendo que você está tentando me fazer aquecer com vocês, mas isso está me fazendo não gostar de você ainda mais." O loiro falou de improviso. Uma carranca firmemente colocada em suas feições.

Misuzu praticamente sorriu para Naruto. Aparentemente impassível ao seu insulto anterior.

"Oh, por favor! Se você nos odiasse completamente, você teria dito não! Além disso, a palavra em volta da escola é que Niki e eu-" A garota tímida deu um pequeno grito com a menção: "São algumas das garotas mais atraentes do nosso ano. Você não está sentindo essa bomba de sangue quente através de você enquanto você acompanha duas lindas damas ao redor !? "

Naruto não estava sentindo nada daquela bomba de sangue quente. Na verdade, ele não sentiu nada. O loiro só queria ir para casa.

"Não." Ele respondeu secamente.

Misuzu fez beicinho em resposta, rapidamente abraçando Niki como lágrimas falsas derramadas de seus olhos enrugados.

"Wahhh, Naru-chan não acha que somos quentes Niki!"

A pobre garota não podia fazer nada para esconder seu rubor quando sua melhor amiga enterrou o rosto no peito bastante amplo de Nikki. Até hoje Misuzu podia jurar que seus pais tinham que alimentar Niki algo para ela ter um busto desse tamanho na idade dela.

"Podemos apenas fazer isso e sair. Eu tenho que estar em algum lugar mais tarde hoje à noite."

"Oh .." Misuzu sentiu-se afundando. Sua imaginação correndo solta sem seu consentimento: "Você vai ficar com Sa-Busujima-senpai?" O breve lampejo de dor naqueles profundos olhos castanhos foi perdido para o loiro, mas não para Niki.

Uma única sobrancelha loira se levantou.

"Não. Eu estou realmente fazendo um favor para um velho amigo ... um velho amigo."

"Amigo? .." Niki ecoou suavemente.

Naruto resistiu ao desejo de suar. O tempo todo ela cevada disse uma única palavra, com muito medo de até olhar o adolescente com bigode nos olhos. No entanto, assim que alguém menciona as palavras 'amigo' e 'Naruto' na mesma frase, de alguma forma consegue surpreendê-la o suficiente para falar.

O loiro admitiria que não se esforçava para fazer relacionamentos ou forjar laços, mas isso não significava necessariamente que ele se esquecera disso.

"Velho amigo?" Misuzu repetiu: "Como no velho amigo ou velho amigo?"

Naruto piscou.

Ao lado dos dois, Niki não pôde deixar de dar um suspiro suave. Uzumaki era realmente denso, muito denso.

Discretamente, a atenção de Niki mudou para sua melhor amiga. Observando enquanto ela pegava a mão bronzeada e começava a guiá-lo, o tempo todo um sorriso brilhante estava estampado em seu rosto. Ela parecia genuinamente feliz no momento.

Uma diferença gritante, mas bem-vinda, de como Misuzu estava agindo ultimamente.

" Por que ele embora? "

O mesmo pensamento continuou a ecoar em sua mente. Foi a mesma pergunta que ela fez na noite passada depois da repentina revelação de Misuzu.

" C-você poderia repetir isso?"

" Eu ... eu acho que eu gosto como Uzumaki-san ..." Sua melhor voz de amigos foi definitivamente claro, se um pouco nervoso.

Niki sentiu como se uma bomba tivesse acabado de cair acima dela. O peso feroz esmagou o corpo das garotinhas por um breve segundo, e ela ficou sem palavras.

Uzumaki Naruto, a delinqüente número um da Academia Fujimi, e a única pessoa mais fria que ela já teve o desagrado de conhecer ... eram suas melhores amigas em primeiro lugar.

Sua única paixão. Misuzu nunca havia mostrado interesse em nenhum outro cara antes!

" Oo quê?" Sua própria pergunta ecoou em seus pensamentos, "Por que!? Ele é-"

"- frio. Indiferente. Um burro. Um bruto. Eu sei. Você me contou tudo isso E muito mais vezes."

Isso foi porque era verdade! Todo mundo sabia disso!

A única pessoa que não parecia entender isso era Misuzu!

" Apenas me ouça, por favor?" Misuzu pediu.

Niki suspirou em resposta.

Claro que sim, embora fosse só porque ele não gostava de ter que ouvir sua melhor amiga implorar a ela de todas as pessoas.

"... eu não sei como explicar isso. É estranho." Misuzu hesitou. "Quando eu o vejo, meu coração começa a bater muito rápido! E eu fico super nervoso! Ele só ..." Aqui ela parou por um momento antes de continuar. "... Naruto me lembra toda a tristeza do mundo. Seus olhos estão tão vazios e isso me incomoda toda vez que eu olho para ele. Eu não quero apenas ajudá-lo mais. Eu quero conhecê-lo e Eu quero ficar ao lado dele ... eu ... eu quero ... "

O tom de Misuzu mudou gradualmente à medida que ela falava, ficando cada vez mais fraca e mais fraca, uma indicação clara de seu humor lentamente piorando.

"Naruto ..."

" Uau , aqueles olhos de peixe dele realmente chegaram em casa para você, huh?" A morena disse.

Um sorriso rapidamente floresceu sobre seus traços delicados quando ouviu Misuzu rir da piada dela. Pelo menos ela ainda podia fazer muito por ela.

" Ugghh! Não me lembre! ... Eu ainda não posso acreditar que eu disse isso." Ela parecia confusa agora.

Misuzu procedeu a eles sobre toda a provação, seu espírito um pouco mais alto agora, embora parecesse um pouco forçado em sua opinião.

Niki não perdeu o pouco de veneno associado a Saeko quando sua amiga mencionou a mulher mais velha também, foi um pouco engraçado na verdade. Em todo seu tempo juntos a morena nunca conheceu sua melhor amiga para ser do tipo ciumento, até agora.

Seu coração bateu suavemente quando ela registrou a quantidade de admiração que Misuzu realmente tinha por Naruto. Isso a deixou um pouco irritada. Talvez até um pai tenha ciumes.

Ele não era digno de sua atenção ...

... mas enquanto Misuzu estivesse feliz, tudo bem.

Certo?

' Eu vou concordar com você em uma coisa Suzu-chan, seus olhos realmente estão vazios.' A garota mais baixa encontrou seus olhos vagando para a loira alta e bem vestida, de pé - imponente - sobre quase todos os outros. Não é de admirar que a maioria das pessoas o associasse a estrangeiros.

" Vazia ... e fria. " Ela ainda não conseguia tirar aquelas tundras congeladas de sua cabeça. O que quer que Misuzu visse nele, estaria para sempre perdido para ela, mas ela apoiaria sua melhor amiga como sempre.

"Niki! Vamos!"

O segundo ano saiu de seus pensamentos, observando Misuzu acenar para ela de uma das barracas operadas pela família. Naruto estava ao lado dela, inclinando-se enquanto estudava as bugigangas aleatórias.

Se ela fosse ... eles eram "honestos" ... eles pareciam bem juntos.

O vestido de uma peça brilhante de Misuzu bateu contra o constante mar de ternos, enquanto suas feições mais escuras contrastavam bem com o vestido amarelo brilhante. Naruto, por outro lado, era exatamente o oposto. Enquanto a simples gola cinzenta e o jeans preto desbotado não faziam nada para atrair qualquer cor para ele. Sua aparência natural distinta fez.

Esta foi na verdade a primeira vez que uma das duas garotas viu o loiro em qualquer coisa que não fosse o uniforme masculino padrão da Academia Fujimi.

Se você passou por tudo o que o fez, bem ... Naruto , Niki admitiria que o loiro era bem bonito. Na iluminação correta.

' Gah! O que eu estou pensando!?'

Com um rápido aceno de cabeça, a menor das três deu um sorriso brilhante e se moveu para seguir sua melhor amiga. Ou melhor, ela teria tido uma grande silhueta que não subitamente entrou em seu caminho. Em questão de segundos, a pobre adolescente estava cercada por todos os lados por um grupo de rostos familiares, todos conduzidos por uma pessoa a quem ela não gostava mais do que Uzumaki.

... Tsunoda Imada.

"Niki-chaan ~" Seu tom de canção doentio causou arrepios na espinha das meninas.

Fazendo tudo o que podia para evitar o contato visual com a estudante muito mais alta, a morena fez o papel passar sem causar nenhum problema. Mais uma vez, no entanto, isto provou ser outro fracasso. Imada estava lá em questão de segundos, um sorriso largo se espalhou por suas feições quando ele bloqueou sua saída mais uma vez.

"Vamos agora, não seja assim!" Seus estreitos olhos castanhos rolaram sobre suas feições, levando sua aparição com alegria. Inclinando-se para ficar ao nível dos olhos de Niki, o adolescente delinqüente passou a mão pelo cabelo bicolor e suspirou. "Você continua assim e eu vou perder o interesse Niki-chan!"

Mordendo o lábio, Niki continuou negando o contato visual. Secretamente esperando que Misuzu se apressasse e a salvasse.

Suas mãos começaram a embaralhar nervosamente. As risadas baixas dos amigos de Tsunoda realmente não estavam ajudando os nervos das garotas pobres.

"Diga-lhe o que Niki-chan! Que tal você aparecer, e temos um bom encontro só você e eu, neh?" O adolescente imponente sorriu mais uma vez. Seus olhos se movendo devagar, "Eu não vejo seu protetor fiel ao redor, então, o melhor momento para perguntar."

Estendendo a mão, Imada olhou para a garota com impaciência.

"II .."

Niki estava fazendo tudo o que podia para não enrolar em uma bola e chorar seus olhos para fora. Isso foi demais para ela! E em um lugar como este, onde todo mundo podia ver! Seu coração batia em seu peito enquanto tentava desesperadamente encontrar coragem para falar.

"Sim?" Tsunoda estava sorrindo mais uma vez, colocando uma mão no bolso da calça e levantando a outra no ouvido. Abertamente zombando da Niki claramente incomodada, "Fale! Eu não tenho o dia todo você sabe? Nem mesmo para você."

A morena visivelmente engoliu em seco: "Eu ... eu não .."

"O que é que foi isso?" Imada rudemente pressionou, ansiosamente assistindo com mal contido diversão como Niki se encolheu sob sua presença.

"Eu..eu não ... quero -..." Suas palavras eram cevada acima de um sussurro.

Droga! Por que ela tem que ser assim?

Sem preocupação pelo espaço pessoal de Niki, Imada colocou um braço em seu ombro. Uma carranca marcando suas características. Parecia que todos os vestígios de diversão tinham desaparecido.

"Já chega disso!" Com um pequeno puxão, ele fez sinal para a menina menor seguir: "Você está demorando demais. Eu decidirei por você."

" Não!" A pobre menina praticamente gritou em seus pensamentos. O único som audível que ela fez, no entanto, foi um fraco gemido.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo!?"

Imada rapidamente soltou Toshimi, sua atenção rapidamente atraída pela sensação dolorosa que agora crescia na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Merda!"

"Imada-senpai!"

Os outros dois com Tsunoda correram para o seu lado, rapidamente se voltando para os punhais encarando um Misuzu muito zangado. Seguido por trás de um Uzumaki não muito satisfeito.

"Droga! Que diabos foi isso?"

O adolescente de duas cores encontrou sua resposta na garrafa de água meio vazia a poucos metros dele. Rosnando, o adolescente agora irritado sacudiu seus dois lacaios e rapidamente se levantou. Fazendo um caminho mais curto para Misuzu.

"Sua puta!" Ele latiu.

"Imada espere!" O mais alto de seus cúmplices gritou: "Uzumaki está aqui!"

Tsunoda instantaneamente congelou no meio do passo, sua atenção rapidamente se afastou do fogo Misuzu. Agora, em vez disso, se assentou na persona fria da loira de cabelos espetados atrás dela. Antes mesmo de perceber, Imada sorria de orelha a orelha.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Suas esferas estreitas se assentaram na fachada vazia do adolescente de bigode. "Que honra!"

Se havia alguma coisa, Tsunoda Imada valorizava mais que força, era um bom desafio. O loiro a poucos metros de distância era apenas isso. Seu nome só trouxe respostas variadas de mais da metade da Academia Fujimi.

Ele até ouvira rumores de que esse mesmo cara espancava grupos inteiros de pessoas sozinho.

Alguém tão infame quanto ele era uma perspectiva excitante!

"E Misuzu." Seus olhos se voltaram para cumprimentar a garota, "Tch! Que arrasto. Pensei que realmente a peguei sozinha desta vez." O falso loiro murmurou amargamente.

"Você pensou errado seu idiota!"

Puxando os punhos, a garota enfurecida virou-se para Naruto e apontou furiosamente para o Tsunoda e seus amigos.

"Naruto! Sic!"

Uma única sobrancelha foi levantada. Ela estava confiante em si mesma, tanto que Naruto poderia dar a ela. Longe foram os dias em que alguém poderia apenas mandá-lo ao redor, na verdade a última pessoa que ele se lembrava de fazer era Sakura.

Ele pode ter perdido muitas coisas, mas sua honra não estava entre elas.

Além disso ...

"Isso não é problema meu." Ele então se virou e começou sua jornada para casa, as mãos deslizando em seus bolsos enquanto ele se afastava. O loiro vira o suficiente desse lugar para durar uma vida inteira.

Misuzu fumegou de sua posição.

"Y-você idiota!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Cara, você é um motim Uzumaki! Você acabou de deixar duas meninas indefesas com um grupo de delinquentes como nós? Você realmente está com frio!" Imada riu alto, praticamente segurando a cabeça para cima enquanto apontava para as costas recuadas. Mais do que assustar a crescente multidão de espectadores. "Bem, de qualquer forma eu posso ver que você é lógica! Não se preocupe, vamos cuidar bem deles!"

Naruto parou brevemente, inclinando a cabeça para trás e nivelando Tsunoda com um olhar bastante desinteressado.

"Você entendeu mal. Isso não é problema meu e eu realmente não sou necessário. Misuzu pode lidar com covardes como você sozinha."

Para seu crédito, Misuzu escondeu a surpresa com o discreto elogio do loiro e rapidamente mascarou suas feições.

" Seja como for, ele ainda é um idiota!" A vibração no peito, no entanto, foi um pouco mais difícil de combater.

"Seu merda! Você deve estar brincando comigo!" Rosnando, Tsunoda rapidamente seguiu o loiro. Sua intenção clara para todos verem: "Com quem você está falando?"

O segundo em que o homem mais alto colocou as mãos no loiro foi no segundo em que percebeu que havia cometido um erro. A temperatura pareceu instantaneamente cair ao redor dele. O suor frio escorria de sua testa e o meio loiro de repente achou muito difícil respirar.

"... Por favor, não instigue conflito, Tsunoda-san."

Seria exatamente um minuto antes de Tsunoda perceber que ele estava tremendo.

Para Misuzu e Niki. Tsunoda agarrou Naruto pelas costas de sua camisa e, em seguida, aparentemente congelou no lugar. Apenas para liberar imediatamente o loiro depois.

" Oo que diabos foi isso?"

Tomando um passo involuntário para trás, Imada fez tudo o que pôde para se recompor. Eles tinham uma multidão agora. Isso não foi bom.

"Tch, tanto faz. Estamos fora daqui. Haru! Sosa!"

Os dois rapidamente se endireitaram e seguiram sem palavras. A multidão se separando para os três enquanto eles faziam o seu caminho. Vendo que o show finalmente estava acabado, os espectadores começaram a ficar magros. Até Misuzu, Niki e Naruto permaneceram.

"Assholes .." Misuzu murmurou, ajudando Niki a se ajeitar. Seus olhos, porém, os observaram ir até que eles estavam completamente fora de vista. "Droga, Tsunoda! Quando ele vai conseguir a dica!"

Ela respirou fundo para se recompor e então voltou a atenção para Niki. Praticamente exsudar preocupação.

"Você está bem?" Ela questionou gentilmente.

Niki só conseguiu assentir enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas.

Misuzu notou isso e puxou sua amiga para um abraço apertado, esfregando pequenos círculos ao redor das costas dela. Ela conhecia Niki como ninguém mais. Este foi provavelmente um enorme susto para a pequena morena. A pobre garota era muito frágil.

" ... Isso é realmente tocante e tudo, mas provavelmente devemos ir." Tactful como sempre, Naruto casualmente se inclinou em sua perna direita. Braços cruzados e expressão tão vazia como sempre.

Misuzu imediatamente olhou para o loiro. Gentilmente soltando Niki, ela marchou em direção ao terceiro ano.

"Você! Você!" Ela parecia estar tendo dificuldade em encontrar as palavras: "Você! ... JERK ! Você estava indo só nos deixar! E se algo realmente acontecesse!?"

Naruto deu um suspiro quando a menina praticamente explodiu nele. Ela parecia estar um pouco abalada, Imada estava planejando ensinar-lhe algumas maneiras, afinal, isso era justificado.

Realmente, bastante o violento que Tsunoda.

"Relaxe. Não havia como ele ter machucado você aqui. Várias testemunhas, área lotada, câmeras por toda parte. Ele teria que ser um idiota."

Ele encontrou um dedo apontado em sua direção.

"Não é isso!" Misuzu começou: "Você deveria mostrar o quão legal você estava lá! E como nós subestimamos você, você é corajoso e forte!"

Naruto brincou.

Até mesmo Niki parecia estar um pouco jogada fora.

" ... o quê? "

Jogando as mãos para cima na derrota, Misuzu agarrou Niki e marchou em direção à saída.

Niki teria que admitir que nunca tinha visto sua amiga ficar tão facilmente frustrada por uma única pessoa. Misuzu era emocional e apaixonado sim, mas ela sempre manteve o controle. Era quase como se Naruto instintivamente soubesse como apertar seus botões.

' Venha para pensar sobre isso. Ele sabe como apertar apenas os botões de todos. A garota tímida meditou. Seus olhos se voltaram para o loiro pela última vez quando saíram.

Ele os observou ir, visivelmente fazendo contato visual com ela. Ela se encolheu involuntariamente quando eles trancaram os olhos. Aquelas águas azuis escuras estavam calmas. Como o mar, pouco antes de uma tempestade imensa.

... eles sempre pareciam assim.

Vigiada, controlada.

Niki era muito mais observadora do que a maioria imaginaria. Misuzu sempre comentava como ela percebe o que os outros não sabiam, seja com pessoas ou lugares. É por isso que ela sabia que Uzumaki Naruto era perigoso.

Alguém sem passado e sem futuro visível deveria ser.

Após o dia agitado no shopping, Naruto encontrou-se sentado ao pé de uma elegante mesa de jantar. Revestido com uma variedade de comida aparentemente deliciosa e, claro, uma infinidade de tigelas de curry e saquê.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Estou feliz que você decidiu aparecer Naruto-boy!"

...

"Você ameaçou me demitir."

Hayate pareceu intrigado.

"Eu fiz?" Ah bem. "De qualquer maneira! Você está aqui então deu certo! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

Naruto resistiu ao impulso lentamente crescente de estrangular o velho galeirão.

Em vez disso, ele simplesmente deu um suspiro silencioso e se virou para os outros três sentados ao redor da mesa com ele. Ou mais, ele se concentrou na pessoa solteira que olhava para ele.

"Posso ajudar?"

Rei estreitou os olhos para o loiro.

Ignorando sua pergunta, a beleza virou-se para a mãe e apontou um dedo acusador para o adolescente beijado pelo sol. "Por que ele está aqui? Você sabe quem é esse?"

Kiriko apenas ofereceu um sorriso agradável quando terminou de soprar suavemente o chá.

"Bem, ele é amigo de seus avós. Hayate-san tem insistido para que ele se junte a nós para o jantar, então ..."

"Este é Uzumaki Naruto!" O adolescente fogoso interrompeu: "O número um em delinquência de toda a Academia Fujimi! Ele aparece tarde quase todos os dias, pula aula e escolhe brigas! Entre outras coisas, papai, você deveria prendê-lo a não servir o jantar!" Rei bufou, bochechas rosadas depois de seu pequeno discurso.

"... eu ainda estou aqui, você sabe." O loiro comentou.

"Esse é o problema!" Ela gritou com indignação, "Eu não quero me associar com alguém como você! Deixe você jantar com a minha família!"

Este ia ser um inferno de um jantar.

"Rei! Eu não vou fazer você criticar um de nossos convidados!" O barítono forte de seu pai não deixou espaço para discussão, "Além disso, olhe para essas marcas em suas bochechas! Elas não são engraçadas!? Ele não te lembra um gato? Neh, meow-kun !?"

Naruto franziu a testa.

Ele estava realmente começando a ver a semelhança da família entre Hayate e Tadashi.

Hayate, agora mais do que um pouco bêbado, não conseguia aguentar mais. Com o latido alto, ele explodiu em gargalhadas.

"Oh, o-oh! M-Meow-kun! Oh Tadashi, meu filho! Eu nunca estive tão orgulhoso!" O velho estava segurando o lado enquanto batia na mesa. Rindo maniacamente enquanto ele tentava descer outro prato de saquê.

Para seu crédito, Rei se calou e simplesmente continuou a encarar o loiro.

As ordens de seu pai eram absolutas.

Um pouco de um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre a mesa de jantar depois disso, uma que foi sentida principalmente pelas duas mulheres da família e Naruto. Tadashi e Hayate estavam agora mais focados em qual deles poderia aguentar mais Saquê antes do final da noite.

A disputa anterior agora desapareceu de sua memória.

"Então, Uzumaki-kun." Kiriko começou, em uma tentativa de quebrar o gelo.

"Naruto está bem." O loiro falou educadamente.

A mãe sorriu calorosamente.

Para ser honesto, quase fez o próprio Naruto corar.

Kiriko tinha o tipo de sorriso que irradiava nada além de bondade. Isso lembrou-lhe um pouco de Misuzu ...

"Muito bem, Naruto-san." Ela corrigiu: "Diga-me, por que minha filha parece não gostar muito de você?"

"Mãe! Eu acabei de lhe dizer por quê! Ele é um delinquente e um-" Rei encontrou um único dedo pressionado em seus lábios, sua mãe a silenciou da mesma maneira que ela havia feito desde que Rei se lembrava.

"Agora Rei, eu ouvi a sua história. Eu gostaria de ouvir a dele."

Observando sua filha visivelmente desinflada, a veterana Miyamoto piscou em sua direção.

Seus olhos então se encontraram com os de Naruto, e ela acenou para ele começar.

Surpreendentemente, o loiro de cabelos espetados realmente se encontrou concordando. Ele já havia percebido que essas pessoas eram diferentes das pessoas comuns que ele conhecia. Mais mundano. O adolescente bigodudo realmente viu muitas das qualidades de Hayate nelas, e não apenas os aspectos irritantes.

Bem, a maioria deles. Suas órbitas azuis escuras chamejaram Rei por um breve segundo.

Depois de um momento de contemplação silenciosa, ele respondeu.

"Tudo o que ela disse é verdade."

Os olhos de Rei se arregalaram, e até Kiriko pareceu um pouco desanimada com a resposta dele.

"Bem, isso foi inesperado." Ainda assim, não pareceu incomodar o veterano Miyamoto. "Eu lhe agradeço então por ser honesta. Embora, agora parece que eu terei que ficar de olho em você."

Até a pequena piscadela que ela fez foi divertida.

Naruto não pôde resistir ao pequeno sorriso que caiu sobre suas feições. Essas pessoas ... eles o trataram ... normalmente.

" Eles são todos tão ..." Ele olhou para Hayate e Tadashi, o último que agora estava engolindo a garrafa de saquê, enquanto seu pai o pressionava. "... legal. "

Do outro lado da mesa, Miyamoto Rei não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Apesar de quantas vezes ela piscou a visão antes dela não mudar. Lá estava ele, bem na frente dela.

Uzumaki Naruto estava sorrindo.

"O que aconteceu?" A morena resmungou lentamente, os olhos saltando entre a mãe e o loiro.

"O que é isso com vocês? Eu posso rir também, você sabe." Naruto ironicamente brincou. O sorriso desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto veio.

Por qualquer motivo, Rei parecia ser honestamente desanimado.

"Então por que você não faz isso? Por que você não ri também? Isso com certeza faria as pessoas gostarem mais de você!"

Algo sobre isso a irritou sem fim! Ali estava ela, lutando com tudo o que tinha para manter suas emoções e sentimentos engarrafados. Lutando para conter sua culpa e em frente a ela estava Uzumaki Naruto, que nunca mostrou a menor emoção, sorrindo. Como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Foi um sorriso tão triste também! Minúsculo e insignificante e-

"Você é muito emotivo." O loiro falou de improviso: "Quanto à sua pergunta. Só não acho que haja algo particularmente engraçado".

Rei estava realmente começando a entender porque Uzumaki era tão antipático.

Ele era um idiota, puro e simples.

Kiriko observou a troca discretamente. Seus olhos brilhando com diversão e até mesmo um pouco de orgulho quando eles pousaram em Rei. Sua filha realmente podia ser tão impulsiva às vezes, mas nem sempre era uma coisa ruim.

Rei apenas falou o que ela sentiu: " Ela pode ter minha aparência, mas é o espírito de seu pai". Olhos ambarinos então se deslocaram para o cabelo loiro. '... e você é um pouco mais interessante do que Hayate nos levou a acreditar. "

"Que lindo jantar!"

A mulher bateu palmas alegremente enquanto Tadashi e Hayate tentavam estrangular um ao outro no fundo.

"Por favor, perdoe minha filha, Uzumaki-san! Ela toma conta de mim! Ha ha ha!" Tadashi deu um tapinha feliz nos adolescentes mais baixos, soltando uma risada barulhenta.

Naruto nem sabia o que fazer com o que Tadashi acabou de dizer, mas ele aceitou mesmo assim.

"Está tudo bem, e me chame de Naruto." O loiro respondeu depois de endireitar-se. O homem mais alto realmente o fazia se sentir ainda criança.

Não foi ruim. Foi apenas ... estranho.

Tadashi piscou e então deu outra gargalhada.

"Tudo bem então, Naruto-kun! Tenha uma boa noite, fique à vontade para parar a qualquer hora!"

Naruto apenas balançou a cabeça, e com um arco surpreendentemente educado virou e começou sua jornada para casa.

Ele estava certo, eles eram pessoas legais. Além disso, não como se dissesse que ele não gostava do jantar grátis.

Da janela do segundo andar, Kiriko observou a loira sair. Seus orbes de rubi mais escuros observavam suas costas recuando até que seu rosto estivesse totalmente engolido pelo céu negro da noite. Não havia lua hoje à noite e poucas estrelas. Noites como essa serviam para lembrá-la de quão pequenas elas realmente eram.

"Você estava certo. Ele é um estranho." A beleza aparentemente falava para si mesma. "Por que trazê-lo esta noite? Por que não antes?"

O corpo "inconsciente" de Hayate estava esparramado na cama do quarto de hóspedes atrás dela. Por um momento não houve resposta do velho bêbado, até que um leve ruffle seguido pelo som de folhas mutáveis soou.

"Eu não sei honestamente. Acho que você poderia dizer que é o velho instinto agindo." Hayate resmungou, gemendo quando sua cabeça começou a bater mais uma vez. "Embora estranhamente ele tenha sido um pouco mais cooperativo ultimamente, então eu imaginei que eu iria empurrar a minha sorte."

Kiriko levantou uma sobrancelha.

" ... velho instinto? Hmm, talvez você ainda esteja bêbado."

Hayate balançou a cabeça suavemente. Soltando uma risada cansada, uma névoa sonolenta começou a roer mais uma vez os cantos de sua mente.

"Ele é o único que eu chamei Soi-kun sobre todos esses anos atrás. Você deveria ter visto ele então ..." O velho fez uma pausa, uma carranca caindo sobre o rosto enrugado, "Ele era como um animal. Quando o pirralho acordou Levou cinco homens para mantê-lo contido. Cinco homens treinados e fortemente armados da agência. "

A mulher se virou da janela e se sentou na beira da cama.

"Isso é impressionante sim, mas não o suficiente para justificar qualquer-"

"Kiriko ..." Os olhos cansados do velho homem de repente refletiram sua verdadeira idade, "Sua espinha quebrou. Entre outros ferimentos que ameaçam a vida. Se ele pode matar um esquadrão inteiro enquanto sofre esse tipo de dano e tudo isso enquanto eu estou sedado, odiaria vê-lo em seu melhor dia. Mesmo no meu auge. "

Bem ... isso foi impressionante.

Praticamente um milagre.

"Você sabe mais alguma coisa?"

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Hayate respondeu.

" Não ... e eu não planejo."

Kirito calmamente esperou que ele continuasse, seu interesse por muito tempo espiou.

Hayate respirou fundo. Soltando um suspiro pesado antes que ele continuasse.

"Quando eu olho para você. Quando eu olho para Tadashi. Quando eu olho no espelho. Eu vejo fantasmas, Kiriko-chan. Quando eu olho para ele ... eu vejo a própria morte . Eu não quero saber o que levou ele aqui, eu só quero ajudá-lo ". Ele então parou, o resto um pequeno sussurro. "Afinal, o melhor momento para desfrutar de uma tigela quente de curry é na juventude, com aqueles que você ama."

O tempo era uma coisa terrível para desperdiçar.

Haveria muito tempo para arrependimentos quando a velhice chegasse, mas só se poderia ser jovem uma vez. Ele desperdiçou o seu, e ainda mais lamentavelmente, ele desperdiçou o próprio Tadashi, seu próprio filho. Ele odiaria para assistir Naruto bom grado perder o pouco tempo que o loiro tinha deixado.

Hayate lentamente permitiu que o sono o alcançasse mais uma vez. Sorrindo calorosamente apesar de sentir um cobertor quente sendo colocado sobre ele.

"... Ele ele, ele, que Tadashi sabe como pegar '... O velho meditou perversamente enquanto dormia. Deixando os pensamentos mais sombrios se afastarem para o fundo de sua mente.

Quando pequenos roncos começaram a ecoar na sala mal iluminada, a mulher sabia que era hora de ir embora. Sacudindo a luz e gentilmente fechando a porta, Kiriko caiu nos braços de seu amante no segundo em que o viu. Fazendo uma pausa apenas para deleitar-se com o calor que Tadashi sempre conseguiu dar a ela.

"Foi um bom jantar, não foi?" Ela murmurou, seu rosto aninhado em seu peito.

"Sim, foi. Que tal sobremesa?" O homem sugeriu um largo sorriso no rosto.

Kiriko balançou a cabeça suavemente.

Homens...

Misuzu suspirou quando ela passou pelos portões para Fujimi, suas mãos balançando preguiçosamente ao seu lado.

Niki teve que acordar cedo para fazer um teste, então ela foi forçada a andar sozinha dessa vez. Ela realmente odiava ficar sozinha.

" Eu me pergunto o que Naru-chan está fazendo?"

Provavelmente dormindo. Ou faltar. Ou deprimido. Ou uma combinação dos três ao mesmo tempo.

... Ou descansando em um banco situado sob uma cerejeira de tamanho impressionante. Misuzu piscou. Bem, pelo menos ele não estaria atrasado hoje.

...Esperançosamente.

' Ah, quem eu estou enganando? Ele vai.'

O segundo ano o observou de longe por um momento antes que um sorriso astuto escorregasse em seu rosto quando um enredo começou a eclodir. Se ela pudesse se aproximar dele e assustá-lo, isso seria chantagem para a vida toda! O tolo nunca iria viver isso! O sorriso rapidamente explodiu em um sorriso completo, e o adolescente travesso lançou seu plano em ação.

Andando na ponta dos pés o mais silenciosamente possível, a garota borbulhante se aproximou cautelosamente do loiro.

Isso marcaria uma de suas maiores realizações! Talvez se ela não conseguisse mostrar emoção ao sorrir ... Ela iria assustá-lo!

Todo mundo ficou assustado, certo? Até Naruto.

Só um pouquinho mais ...

Tirando tanto ar que podia, Misuzu se preparou para dar um grito alto e estridente que certamente perfuraria o coração dos loiros com terror absoluto.

Agora!

Antes que ela pudesse piscar no entanto, um único dedo descansou suavemente sobre os lábios.

Naruto estava se calando. Mais importante, ele estava tocando seus lábios.

"Boa tentativa." Ele murmurou sonolento, os olhos ainda fechados.

Ele teria que agradecer a Kiriko por isso.

As bochechas de Misuzu instantaneamente ficaram vermelhas, e ela rapidamente se afastou. Limpando a boca de forma bastante dramática. Ela então olhou para o loiro e apontou um dedo acusador para ele.

"Perverter!" A garota gritou, corando loucamente.

Naruto apenas suspirou quando se sentou direito. Em branco olhando para o tomate enfrentou Misuzu.

"Você entendeu."

Para seu crédito, Misuzu não gritou em total frustração. Em vez disso, ela deu um pequeno giro e se deixou cair no banco ao lado do loiro. Afundando enquanto ela suspirava em derrota.

O terceiro ano do bigode ao lado dela balançou a cabeça. Suas palhaçadas estavam se tornando tão normais quanto as de Hayate neste momento.

Naruto, para seu crédito, teve a decência de perceber que os "tenazes dois" eram atualmente um.

"Onde está sua sombra leal?" Ele perguntou.

Sua resposta foi um olhar azedo.

"Não chame ela assim, você sabe o nome dela."

O loiro apenas encolheu os ombros.

Desta vez, Misuzu balançou a cabeça levemente, o tempo todo desviando sua atenção de Naruto tanto quanto podia.

Ainda bem que ela tinha essa visão.

Era uma bela manhã. O céu estava pintado de um azul brilhante e colorido, enquanto o sol proporcionava um pitoresco cenário dourado. Nuvens passavam suavemente sobre a gigantesca bola de luz, a penugem branca lentamente obscurecendo os raios dourados de vez em quando. Entregando uma sombra legal sempre que julgar necessário.

Um de seus autores favoritos resumiu essa época do ano perfeitamente.

"... A primavera é a época da beleza e do renascimento e, com a brisa suave, seguiria sempre um grupo de pétalas de flores de cerejeira dançando ..."

Por um momento, Misuzu permitiu que uma paz bem-vinda a superasse. Ao lado dela, Naruto compartilhou em sua apreciação.

"Bela vista à direita." O adolescente de cabelos espetados sussurrou suavemente.

... Pelo menos o sol e o céu permaneceriam sempre os mesmos.

Misuzu só conseguiu assentir. Lutando contra um rubor quando ela tomou sua posição de uma perspectiva externa. Eles provavelmente pareciam um casal curtindo uma manhã tranquila juntos! Seu pobre coração começou a bater violentamente em seu peito ao simples pensamento disso.

Talvez ... talvez agora fosse a hora de contar a ele?

Reunindo toda a sua coragem, a garota inalou suavemente. Tentando acalmar seus nervos.

Do canto dos olhos ela o observou. O céu ensolarado parecia fazer o cabelo dele brilhar, as pontas balançando levemente na brisa. E seus olhos ... eles não eram tão chatos como de costume. Havia mais alguma coisa neles agora. Foi difícil explicar. Ele parecia quase feliz.

Esta era a parte de Naruto que ela não conseguia entender, mas queria tentar, no entanto.

"N-Naruto .." Isso saiu mais fraco que ela teria gostado, mas serviu ao propósito de chamar sua atenção. Seus olhos estavam apenas nela agora. " II ... uh ... isto é, eu quero te dizer ... que eu ..."

Droga! Apenas diga a ele!

"Eu li-"

"Você não me fez almoçar por um tempo." Naruto afirmou abruptamente, seus olhos perfurando os dela.

Misuzu sentiu seu coração pular uma batida. Ela sempre achara os olhos de Naruto hipnotizantes mesmo antes dos sentimentos confusos. Um azul profundo e arrebatador que brilhava com algo mais, mas só se você desse um tempo para olhar ... e ela fez.

Ela aproveitou o tempo para conhecer Naruto. Mesmo que tenha sido um pouco forçado no começo.

Agora foi diferente embora. Se apenas um pouquinho.

Ali estava ela, sentada ao lado dele sem uma palavra honesta de protesto. Ele não tolerava mais a presença dela. Ele aceitou.

Isso, mais do que tudo, foi uma vitória em seu livro.

"Eu-eu sinto muito. Com tudo o que aconteceu eu-" Droga! Lá estava novamente. A timidez não era digna dela.

Ainda assim, Naruto não se separou. Ele simplesmente sentou-se e esperou pacientemente que ela continuasse.

Essa era outra coisa que ela tinha gostado sobre a loira. Quando você falou, ele ouviu. Mesmo quando ele fingiu que não, ele ainda ouvia . Nunca interrompa. Nunca se afastando. Sempre dando toda a sua atenção, como se suas palavras fossem a chave para a imortalidade em si.

Respirando um pouco, ela desejou que seu coração diminuísse.

"Eu-eu tenho sido um pouco ... ultimamente, então eu sinto muito. Eu vou direto para isso a partir de amanhã!"

Não era mentira, ela tinha estado um pouco fora. Naruto não precisava saber que ele era a razão ainda no entanto.

Afinal de contas, isso. Esse lindo céu, nós sentados tão perto juntos. Foi tão bom.

Misuzu poderia se acostumar com as manhãs como esta.

Ai, todas as coisas boas chegam ao fim. A garota borbulhante só queria que durasse um pouquinho mais.

"Uzumaki-san! Ichijou-san!"

Busujima Saeko.

A rainha de Fujimi parecia ter acabado de terminar outra de suas corridas matinais. A maioria dos estudantes masculinos fez uma pausa visivelmente para admirar o reluzente passe de beleza do cabelo violeta. Apenas para perceber que ela estava indo em direção à ruína de Fujimi, o próprio Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bom dia para vocês dois!" Saeko ofereceu um sorriso educado, parando a poucos metros dos dois para recuperar o fôlego. Seus olhos se fixaram no loiro primeiro. "É bom ver você aqui tão cedo novamente, Uzumaki-san. Fico feliz que você esteja fazendo um esforço honesto!"

Naruto apenas assentiu com indiferença. Deixe-a acreditar no que ela queria que ele honestamente não se importasse.

Saeko era outra das poucas pessoas cujos modos estranhos tinham se tornado uma espécie de normalidade em seu tempo aqui. Bem, pelo menos tão normal quanto qualquer outra coisa em sua vida.

"Sim, eu também. Esforço honesto é minha especialidade."

Bem, ele não estava mentindo.

Saeko riu levemente.

Sua luz azul orbs todos, mas rasgando longe do loiro para se concentrar na Misuzu franzindo a testa.

"Algo o assunto, Ichijou-san?" Seu tom era suave e refletia uma preocupação genuína.

Por alguma razão, Misuzu não comprou, mas este não era o lugar nem a hora. Para não mencionar, Busujima Saeko não era apenas alguém.

Entregando um sorriso gentil, o segundo ano balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Não. Eu estou bem, só um pouco cansado é tudo. Naru-chan aqui não é o melhor parceiro de conversa também." Ela lançou um olhar rápido para o adolescente mais alto, que foi completamente ignorado.

Saeko não sentia falta do quão familiar ela se tornaria com ele, ou o apelido. "... Essa garota está se tornando um grande incômodo." Resistindo ao impulso de franzir a testa, ela assentiu em resposta.

A beleza do cabelo violeta avistou os dois em seu caminho de volta de sua corrida com bastante facilidade, isso era verdade. No entanto, em vez de se aproximar, ela decidiu observá-los discretamente dos portões. A herdeira de Busujima não sentia falta do rubor que brotava nas feições das garotas mais novas sempre que ela olhava para Uzumaki.

Quando Saeko notou sua preparação para uma confissão, ela tomou como sua sugestão para se dar a conhecer.

Não seria por causa do loiro acorrentado a qualquer outra pessoa, a não ser ela.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso." Saeko deu um sorriso de desculpas: "Espero não estar interrompendo nada".

Misuzu balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.

"De modo nenhum!" Ela tocou brilhantemente.

* Ding * * Ding * Ding * Ding *

O primeiro sinal tocou abruptamente, cortando efetivamente qualquer outra coisa que teria sido dita. O tom de luz ecoou pelas dependências da escola e com ela o dia finalmente começou.

"Oh, que triste. Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos conversar mais. Eu te vejo na aula, e na hora certa , Uzumaki-san." Saeko repreendeu o loiro antes de fazer uma reverência educada. "Você tem um dia excelente, Ichijou-san." A beleza falou, voltando-se para Misuzu.

"Você também, Busujima-senpai!" Misuzu afirmou brilhantemente. Forçando outro sorriso.

Naruto apenas suspirou e fez o pequeno saco ao lado dele. Já era hora de ele encontrar um bom lugar para tirar uma soneca de qualquer maneira.

Com uma onda final, Saeko a fez sair. A Rainha de Fujimi correu para longe, correndo a velocidades impressionantes em direção ao vestiário das meninas. Ela ainda tinha que tomar banho e vestir seu uniforme normal.

Quando ela se afastou, seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente. Invisível para qualquer outra pessoa.

"Parece que vou precisar conversar com Ichijou-san em breve." A beleza sussurrou para si mesma.

Colocando um sorriso educado. A beleza do cabelo violeta diminuiu seu ritmo e retornou algumas das ondas enviadas pelos alunos e professores que lentamente começaram a lotar o pátio.

Se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, Saeko realmente ansiava por isso.

Naruto estava começando a suspeitar que as câmeras estavam sendo colocadas ao redor do local para rastrear cada movimento seu. Não havia como ele ter sido encontrado, pelo menos, não por Kyoko.

A ruiva peituda deu um salto na frente dele, como se estivesse exibindo seu prêmio. Os dois eram atualmente os únicos ocupando os corredores da ala oeste, e julgando por onde ela o estava guiando. O Uzumaki entrou por um longo e severo, conversando no escritório da mulher.

Hayashi Kyoko era bem conhecido em toda a escola. Ela foi a conselheira das escolas três vezes time de pingue-pongue campeão, bem como o conselheiro de orientação mais bem quisto na história de Fujimi. A parte feminina olhou para ela como um modelo, e a metade masculina babou em sua aparência. Ela era o rosto impecável de uma popa, inteligente e fatal.

Soltando um pequeno gemido, o loiro colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos e começou a assobiar uma leve melodia.

Não durou muito tempo.

"Você poderia por favor desistir daquele assobio, Uzumaki?" Kyoko tudo, mas ordenou.

Parecia que ela não estava de bom humor hoje.

Como ela poderia estar? Teshima mais uma vez nunca ligou depois de sua aventura de uma noite que estava acontecendo de repente pelo menos três vezes por semana. Ainda o phy. A professora não lhe daria sequer a decência de, pelo menos, colocar uma etiqueta adequada em qualquer relacionamento que tivesse.

Ela se recusou a ser nada além de algum chamado de merda para a professora cheia de temperamento!

Ter que sentar com Uzumaki e tentar convencê-lo a repetir repetidamente as aulas apenas para ele olhar fixamente para ela, em seguida, levantar-se e prontamente sair de novo definitivamente não ajudaria a aliviar sua dor de cabeça atual também.

Kyoko honestamente fez tudo em seu poder para realmente ajudar os alunos, mas Uzumaki Naruto simplesmente não queria ajuda. Ele deixou isso muito claro.

Realmente, ela seria honestamente surpreendida se o loiro se preocupasse em cuidar de si mesmo.

Pelo menos ele silenciosamente deixou cair. Kami, ela esperava que o loiro apenas ficasse quieto por um tempo. .

No bolso, Kyoko sentiu o celular vibrar. Alcançando o dispositivo, ela o abriu e leu a pequena caixa de texto que aparecia.

Perturbação fora pelos portões, toda a equipe disponível por favor informe -Headmaster Gaiden.

Suspirando, ela fechou o telefone e se virou para o loiro. Parando-o no meio do caminho. "Eu não posso deixar você sair do meu site. Então você vai se juntar a mim em uma missão rápida. Quando você chegar lá, fique perto dos outros professores."

Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha, mas assentiu mesmo assim.

Esfregando as têmporas, a mulher exausta suspirou interiormente. Por alguma razão, ela sentiu que sua dor de cabeça estava prestes a piorar ainda mais.

Takashi se viu inclinado preguiçosamente sobre as grades do teto do Clube de Astronomia mais uma vez, observando inexpressivamente enquanto as flores balançavam com a brisa que passava. Ele não poderia estar nessa aula agora. Não com Rei ali.

Por qualquer motivo, ela parecia estar em um humor ainda mais ruim hoje.

"Eu me pergunto se Igou escorregou."

O adolescente de cabelos escuros não resistiu à risada seca. Ele sabia que era um pensamento positivo.

Hisashi era um cara todo ótimo. Atlético, inteligente, charmoso, atraente - a lista continuava. Ele deveria saber, já que ele conheceria o adolescente mais tempo. As chances de ele estragar tudo eram baixas.

Parte dele desdenhava o fato de que ele estava esperando que seu velho amigo estragasse tudo, mas Takashi não pôde evitar.

Deixando escapar um bocejo, ele mentalmente se repreendeu por não dormir o suficiente na noite anterior. Era estranho, mas Takashi simplesmente não conseguia dormir, por mais que tentasse. Ele não sabia se eram pensamentos do futuro ou pensamentos de Rei. Tudo o que ele sabia era que algo o mantinha acordado.

Um tipo de sentimento estranho em seu intestino, ele simplesmente não conseguia se livrar.

"Espere, o que é isso?" Hee murmurou, apertando os olhos em um esforço para ver melhor.

Parecia que uma pequena multidão estava reunida pelos portões de Fujimi, alguns que ele reconheceu como professores, outros estudantes observando de uma distância maior. Ele podia ouvir alguns gritos, mas entender o que estava sendo dito era difícil de sua altura e distância.

Do canto do olho, ele notou mais duas figuras se aproximando lentamente. Um longo rastro vermelho e um pouco de louro. À toa, ele percebeu que Uzumaki Naruto deve ter sido pego e Takashi estava disposto a apostar que ele estava pronto para outra rodada com Hayashi-sensei e suas palestras.

Pobre rapaz.

Não era segredo que a loira era sua visitante mais frequente. Quando ela poderia encontrá-lo, é claro.

"Mas qual é o problema?"

Inclinando-se perigosamente perto da borda do telhado, o adolescente pôde finalmente distinguir uma figura sombria batendo repetidamente contra os portões.

Takashi já estava questionando a sanidade de quem quer que fosse.

"Que diabos-"

"-Você acha que está fazendo palmas? Você não sabe que isso é propriedade privada, para não mencionar uma Escola !?" Teshima questionou furiosamente, enrolando as mangas de suas mangas enquanto ele ficava frente a frente com o estranho.

A pessoa, um homem alto de cabelos negros e lisos usando um terno bastante caro, continuava aparentemente ignorando tudo ao seu redor. Repetidamente andando nas barras de aço dos portões da escola como se fosse a norma, apenas para saltar levemente.

Ficou claro que algo estava definitivamente errado.

"Teshima-san, por favor. Você não deve ficar tão violento." O professor de artes, Nakayama-sensei, tentou neutralizar o temperamento do homem.

As coisas poderiam se tornar problemáticas para a escola se Teshima realmente machucasse o estranho, e ele decidisse dar queixa. Infelizmente, o phy. O professor não estava com vontade de ouvir.

Pelo menos não para Nakayama.

"Teshima! Chega!"

Todos os olhos se voltaram para cumprimentar Kyoko, que parou a poucos metros da cena. Elegantemente, ajeitando os óculos, ela nivelou o homem com um olhar severo.

Encarando os olhos com ela, Teshima deu um largo sorriso.

"Relaxe, Hayashi- sensei ." O tom brincalhão que ele usou não foi esquecido por muitos, e serviu para agitar ainda mais Kyoko: "Eu só vou deixá-lo saber para sair em paz ou as coisas podem ficar feias!"

Kyoko revirou os olhos, resistindo ao desejo de rosnar para o homem arrogante.

Na maior parte, Naruto estava fazendo o melhor para se manter em xeque. Porque ao contrário de todo mundo aqui, ele poderia sentir o cheiro ...

... sangue . Da variedade recém-derramada.

Nada como uma pequena ferida ou corte também.

" Não, é grande. Fatal mesmo, mas onde? Olhando em volta, seus olhos aguçados se demoraram em todas as pessoas presentes.

Ele odiava admitir isso, mas seus sentidos lamentavelmente ficaram monótonos durante seu tempo em Tokonosu, então demorou um momento antes, finalmente, o azul profundo pousou na causa dessa perturbação. Ou mais como a pequena poça de carmesim fresco se formando atrás dele.

No momento em que Teshima colocou as mãos no estranho, já era tarde demais.

Não foi difícil dizer de onde vinha o sangue desta vez. Vendo como estava derramando em um show horrível da ferida maciça no antebraço de Teshima. O pedaço de carne que faltava estava sendo mastigado alegremente dentro das mandíbulas do doente doente, que agora estava gemendo baixo e satisfeito.

Por um momento ninguém falou uma palavra, optando por assistir em silêncio enquanto o líquido vermelho continuava a se acumular no chão, o vermelho escurecendo em questão de segundos.

Até que o grito horrorizado de Teshima os separou de seus estados de choque.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta é a tragédia que está vivendo

Capitulo 4

Takashi correu . Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde, ignorando a queimação em seu peito e a dor grave de seus músculos. Os corredores vazios, mas o adolescente de cabelos escuros não percebeu. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era continuar correndo. O alto bombeamento de seu coração ecoando em seus ouvidos o tempo todo.

O que ele acabara de testemunhar. Kami ... ele não acreditaria se isso não tivesse acontecido antes de seus próprios olhos.

' T-Teshima-sensei ...'

Claro que o cara era um idiota, mas o professor de temperamento rápido não merecia isso! Ninguém fez. Takashi não desejaria esse tipo de destino em seu pior inimigo. Por mais que ele desejasse que a morte de Teshima fosse o fim disso ...

... não foi.

É por isso que ele se encontrou com falta de ar. Ignorando os olhares desconcertados de seus colegas de classe e professor enquanto seus olhos se moviam rapidamente até que eles pousaram em um rosto em forma de coração e lindos orbes de cor rubi que ele conheceu muito bem.

"Komuro-san, espero que você tenha uma desculpa válida para explicar por que você não está apenas interrompendo minha lição, mas por que você está atrasado?" O sensei afirmou, nivelando o adolescente desgrenhado com um olhar irritado.

Para Takashi, as palavras ricochetearam dele como se ele fosse feito de borracha. Sem parar para responder ou até mesmo reconhecer o homem mais velho, Komuro quase correu em direção a uma única mesa, onde Miyamoto Rei estava assistindo a adolescente de cabelos escuros com apreensão escrita claramente em seus traços justos.

Ele estava se elevando sobre sua forma sentada agora. O olhar abalado em seus olhos não foi perdido por ela ou por Hisashi.

" Rei ... nós precisamos ir. Agora ." O adolescente enfatizou a última parte.

Na maior parte, Rei estava tentando o seu melhor para não bater em seus mais antigos amigos de infância. Chamar muita atenção para ela agora não era o que ela queria. Inferno, ela nem queria falar com Takashi em geral.

"Oo que você está falando? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!" Ela sussurrou de volta acaloradamente, os olhos olhando para o namorado por algum tipo de ajuda.

Não foi isso que Takashi queria ouvir. Na verdade, era a coisa mais distante disso.

Não havia tempo para perguntas agora. Ele estava tentando salvar a vida dela!

"Você não entende. Algo aconteceu e precisamos sair agora!"

"Komuro! Eu sugiro que você vá embora antes que eu chame Hayashi-sensei, e ela te acompanha!"

O professor estava ficando impaciente, tanto com a perturbação que Takashi estava causando quanto com a falta de respeito demonstrado. Vendo que Takashi nem piscou com o aviso, o professor agora irritado se moveu para sua mesa e rapidamente pegou o telefone.

Já discando o número acima mencionado.

Ao contrário do que ele acreditava, Takashi estava ouvindo, mas o adolescente sabia exatamente onde Hayashi estava e mais do que qualquer coisa ele sabia que no momento a ruiva estava MAIS que um pouco preocupada.

"Takashi, o que está acontecendo?"

Ao lado da dupla, Hisashi finalmente escolheu falar. Olhos afiados perfurando seus melhores amigos.

Ele nunca tinha visto uma aparência assim antes. Era como se ele tivesse testemunhado um assassinato ou algo parecido? A maneira como as palmas das mãos dele estavam suadas e seus olhos continuavam a se mover descontroladamente. Permanecendo na janela por um momento antes de voltar a encontrar a sua.

' Devo dizer a ele?' Kumoro refletiu. Ele não estava aqui para Hisashi, mas o adolescente não era tolo. Rei seguiria Hisashi sem questionar e foi por isso que ele estava aqui certo? Para salvar o Rei. " Acho que não tenho escolha."

Inclinando-se para mais perto, Takashi sussurrou no ouvido de seus ex-amigos.

"Houve um assassinato nos portões. O assassino ainda está fora e algo estranho está acontecendo ... as pessoas estão sendo comidas ."

Os olhos de Igou se arregalaram por uma pequena fração.

" ... você está falando sério?"

Isso não era brincadeira. O segundo Hisashi viu seu velho amigo encostado na porta, ofegando e suando, sabia que algo estava muito errado. O adolescente de cabelos marfim não achava que seria tão ruim assim. Pessoas sendo mortas e comidas?

"Sim!" Takashi mordeu de volta, impaciente.

Tempo, tempo precioso que eles poderiam estar usando para dar o fora daqui estava sendo desperdiçado.

O adolescente de olhos ônix correu o risco de dizer a Igou como estava. Afinal, quem mais iria acreditar nele?

Ele sozinho testemunhou isso. Ninguém mais fez. Teshima estava morto! Morto morto morto morto ! No entanto, ele não era. Ele estava vivo mais uma vez e ansiosamente banqueteando - se com a carne de Nakayama, o professor de artes.

De sua mesa, Rei sentiu seu temperamento começar a subir. Observando como dois dos homens mais importantes de sua vida sussurravam um para o outro ... isso a fazia se sentir uma criança. Como se nada tivesse mudado.

Assim como quando eram mais jovens.

Takashi e Hisashi sempre estariam um passo à frente, compartilhando seus segredos e deixando a morena para trás na poeira.

Apertando-a pela primeira vez sobre a saia, a novata Miyamoto finalmente teve o suficiente.

"O que diabos está acontecendo!?" Rei quase gritou.

Foi a última gota.

Sem sequer pensar, Takashi entregou a palma da mão aberta na bochecha macia de Miyamoto Rei.

* Tapa *

Sua respiração engatou. Ninguém se atreveu a pronunciar uma única palavra. Até mesmo seu sensei, que pela vida dele não conseguia entrar em contato com ninguém, fez uma pausa e olhou em choque. Primeiro, a mão estendida de Takashi e depois a coloração rosa lentamente crescente nas morenas.

Ninguém foi mais pego de surpresa do que Igou no entanto.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele estaria batendo neles sem sentido. Mas depois do que Takashi disse e suas ações ... bem , isso acabou provando isso. Ele conhecia bem o adolescente de cabelos de ônix. Takashi nunca machucaria Rei, então o que quer que ele estivesse no limite era muito real.

' H-ele me bateu ..?'

Não foi muito difícil, a única dor que ela sentiu como um leve ardor que desapareceria em minutos. Lentamente virando a cabeça para encontrar a dele, Rei finalmente viu. Escrito por todo o rosto.

Desespero.

Takashi não estava brincando.

" Nós-nós ... precisamos ir." O adolescente murmurou baixinho, surpreso com o que ele acabara de fazer.

Não havia tempo para pensar mais sobre isso. Agarrando Rei pela mão e Hisashi pelo pulso. Komuro puxou os dois e em menos de um minuto eles estavam fora da porta. Deixando para trás uma sala de aula mais do que desconcertada que rapidamente irrompeu em sussurros após sua saída.

"Bem, isso é estranho ... mas interessante, eu suponho."

Esferas azuis oceânicas os observavam, quaisquer que fossem, tropeçando cegamente. Gemendo levemente quando eles esbarraram nos armários repetidamente, assim como o homem dos portões. Havia apenas três e todos claramente pertenciam a Fujimi, dois meninos e uma menina.

O loiro não os reconheceu como rostos familiares, mas novamente ele também não se importava.

O que ele se importava eram as feridas horríveis sobre seus corpos, semelhantes às de Teshima e do portão suspeito. Havia vários pedaços de carne arrancados, todos vazando sangue fresco e em vários locais. O mais próximo que ele podia ver estava bem acima de um dos machos, adams apple. Alguém literalmente arrancou sua garganta apenas com os dentes nus.

Essas pessoas devem, por todas as contas e propósitos, estar mortas.

"Interessante?" Uma voz falou ao lado dele: "Você acha que isso é interessante!?"

Kyoko teve que discordar.

Isso era um pesadelo.

Naruto lutou contra um suspiro.

Por que ela escolheu segui-lo? Ela não deveria estar alertando o diretor ou evacuando a escola agora?

Os três ghouls continuaram a andar sem rumo um no outro. Às vezes caindo no chão, apenas para repentinamente se levantar. Para Kyoko, não foi nada mais que um show de horror. Carmesim manchou o chão, os armários, e continuou a se agrupar lentamente de cada uma de suas horríveis feridas.

Naruto tinha visto pior.

' Embora eu admita. Este é o primeiro ... até para mim.

O Uzumaki não era estranho em lutar contra os mortos-vivos. A última grande guerra foi composta principalmente de lutar contra os mortos-vivos. Reencarnaram no seu primo com corpos quase indestrutíveis. Pelo menos essas coisas não estavam atirando em Jutsus de alto nível a cada minuto.

Na verdade, eles pareciam muito ... estúpidos.

A fêmea solitária dos três caiu mais uma vez, muito fortemente na verdade. Seu calcanhar fraturado estalou com uma crocância molhada audível. Resultando em seu despenteado prumo para o chão frio. Ambos podiam ver suas feridas claramente agora. Duas mordidas maciças nas costas dela. Ela estava tão perto que Kyoko podia sentir o cheiro pútrido saindo de sua figura gemendo.

A ruiva não aguentou mais.

Segurando seu estômago, ela rapidamente se afastou do loiro e liberou seu almoço.

Naruto rapidamente percebeu algo no segundo que ela fez.

Eles reagiram ao som.

A tossir e engasgar Kyoko mal registrou o fato de que ela vomitou antes que eles estivessem em cima dela. Suas maças se abriram quando eles silvaram, pequenos pedaços de carne. Carne humana. S dobra entre os dentes manchados de sangue.

Naquele mesmo instante, Kyoko pensou que ela morreria.

Fechando os olhos com força, ela esperou por eles para atacá-la no chão. Lágrimas escorrendo livremente de seus olhos com o pensamento de serem rasgadas em pedaços por esses monstros ...

Talvez ela merecesse isso?

Depois de alguns segundos se passaram e a dor não veio. A ruiva conseguiu abrir um único olho.

Lá estava Uzumaki Naruto, preguiçosamente parado entre os dois cadáveres que se contorciam. Suas mãos segurando as costas de suas camisas e segurando os ghouls firmemente no lugar o tempo todo olhando enquanto eles se debatiam, com fome, estalando suas mandíbulas para a ruiva estupefata.

"Desculpas, mas eu não posso deixar você matar essa mulher."

Pelo menos não até ele descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Não seria necessário que alguém morresse sob seu controle e então toda essa bagunça seria resolvida. Perguntas seriam feitas e os holofotes estariam sobre ele. O loiro realmente não queria isso.

"E eu sugiro você." Seus olhos estavam sobre ela agora, "Mantenha-se quieto. Eles parecem reagir ao som sozinhos".

A ruiva mais velha só conseguia assentir em silêncio.

Vendo como ela entendia. Naruto deu um puxão poderoso e mandou os dois ghouls em uma viagem para o chão atrás dele. Seus corpos rolando e manchando o mármore branco com ainda mais carmesim.

Kyoko deveria ter questionado o porquê. Como. O loiro conseguiu ficar tão calmo. Inferno, ela deveria ter perguntado como ele conseguiu conectar tão facilmente o som e essas ... coisas, mas isso não importava agora. O sangue ainda manchava os cantos de sua saia, e se ela não estivesse vendo dois deles se contorcendo no chão, gemendo a cada segundo enquanto se contorcia. Seus olhos descontroladamente se debatendo cegamente.

Bem, ela teria atribuído isso a um pesadelo terrível.

Pena que era tudo real demais.

"Eu tenho que avisar o diretor ..." Ela murmurou, sacudindo o telefone no bolso.

Naruto a observou atentamente através dos olhos semicerrados. " Ela está em choque."

Seus olhos estavam vidrados, vazios. O peito da mulher subiu e caiu rapidamente e ela estava mais branca do que um fantasma. Ele resistiu ao impulso de sacudir a cabeça.

Em vez disso, olhou de relance para o pátio, a partir das múltiplas janelas que cobriam os corredores. Ele podia vê-los todos agora enquanto arrastavam seus cadáveres mutilados pela relva verde brilhante. Alguns transeuntes desafortunados se aproximariam cautelosamente, preocupados com o bem-estar dos estudantes, apenas para que aquela pessoa infeliz fosse abordada de maneira grosseira e fizesse uma refeição.

"Eles estão em toda parte .." Kyoko murmurou, de pé e fazendo o caminho ao lado dele. O telefone pendia frouxamente na mão e buzia alto.

Quem ela chamou deve ter ficado em espera.

"... eu não consigo pegar a polícia, a fila está ocupada." Ela quase não acreditou em si mesma.

A linha de emergência estava ocupada .

Em silêncio, Naruto se afastou da cena. Ignorando Kyoko, que não conseguiu encontrá-lo para desviar os olhos.

Como ela poderia?

Enquanto observava um estudante, Kazuma Hito, um bom garoto se lembrava corretamente de que suas entranhas fossem removidas à força enquanto ele se debatia e gritava, com o sangue acumulando-se ao redor dele enquanto os monstros afundavam seus dentes em sua carne. Tudo enquanto ele ainda respirava. Kyoko não pôde deixar de sentir que deveria ter sido ela .

Lutando contra a bílis que subiu, a mulher tentou se endurecer enquanto fazia de tudo para não desmaiar.

Os passos de Naruto eram quase inaudíveis.

Se não fosse pela adrenalina em seu sistema, Hayashi duvidava que ela teria notado a licença loira. Por algum motivo isso fez seu estômago afundar.

"W-onde você está indo ?!" A ruiva quase exigiu. Um olhar selvagem nos olhos dela.

Naruto fez uma pausa e poupou a mulher um olhar. Os ghouls se contorceram em seu choro e Kyoko não pôde evitar o passo nervoso que ela deu quando Eles realmente reagiram. Ele estava certo.

Por que ele estava certo? Uzumaki Naruto, um dos principais contribuintes para suas dores de cabeça diárias, estava levando tudo isso para frente. Como se o horror e a morte em torno dos dois fossem uma ocorrência normal.

"Para encontrar um lugar seguro." O loiro respondeu depois de um momento: "Eu sugiro que você faça o mesmo. Além disso, lembre-se de ficar quieto se quiser viver."

"Não! W-Nós precisamos seguir os procedimentos! Você vem comigo, eu não posso deixar você-"

O ghoul subiu mais uma vez. Seus gritos altos não ajudaram em apaziguar o silêncio.

De alguma forma, encontrou seus olhos. Kyoko estremeceu, choramingando de medo pelas órbitas cinzentas pálidas, vendo sua forma abalada. Eles pareciam privados, famintos por qualquer coisa viva em que pudessem colocar as mãos. Atrás estava Naruto, os olhos tão vazios e vazios quanto o dia em que ela o conheceu.

Em poucos segundos, o loiro alto estava atrás do cadáver ambulante. Outra luz empurrou e estava de volta no chão, procurando uma maneira de se ajustar.

Então ele foi embora. Qualquer som que ele poderia ter feito sendo abafado pelo sistema de PA.

O PA? Gaiden-san!

"Atenção a todos! Este é o seu diretor, Gaiden Chousuke. Lamento informar que um incidente ..."

"- ocorreu pelos portões de Fujimi. Devido a isso, eu gostaria que todos os professores e funcionários escoltassem calmamente os alunos para o acordado * acidente * Que diabos? * bang * Wo que é isso? .. "

Misuzu olhou para Niki. Sua testa franziu nervosamente. O resto da turma, incluindo o professor, estava de pé no lugar certo. Ouvir atentamente como um estrondo alto acompanhado de gemidos baixos soou de quase todos os lugares.

O diretor Gaiden podia ser ouvido recuando, longe do sistema de som enquanto vários passos se aproximavam dele. A baixa massa de gemidos e chiados causou arrepios nas costas.

"W-Espere! Por favor! Não. Não! Fique longe! FIQUE AWA-"

Misuzu nunca esqueceria seus gritos. O medo puro que ataca cada grito cheio de dor agora a assombraria para sempre. A nojenta e úmida mastigação e finalmente ... os gemidos baixos e satisfeitos.

O sistema de PA estava quieto. A única coisa que estava sendo transmitida eram os sons de carne batendo seguidos por uma baixa estática.

Ninguém se atreveu a fazer um movimento.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Niki mais uma vez, a garota tímida estava firmemente enraizada na cadeira como todos os outros. Seus olhos arregalados e visivelmente agitados. Não foi preciso ser um gênio para descobrir o que acabara de acontecer. O diretor foi atacado e claramente ele não sobreviveu.

"W-o que diabos foi isso?"

"Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira!"

"T-isso não é engraçado .."

"Estou dando o fora daqui!"

O que antes era um período de aula regular agora era uma luta literal para sair da porta. Dezenas de estudantes empurraram e empurraram, com medo de agarrar seu núcleo enquanto se dirigiam para a saída com um pensamento em mente.

Escapando.

Misuzu não conseguia encontrá-la em movimento apesar de tudo. Ela apenas assistiu, quase paralisada, imprimindo inconscientemente a imagem horripilante em sua psique.

No segundo em que abriram a porta e inundaram os estudantes, foram atacados por aqueles que usavam uniformes semelhantes. A única diferença era o líquido carmesim Misuzu reconhecido como sangue que manchava suas roupas e os olhos cinzentos. A morena observava com horror enquanto eles rasgavam e rasgavam pedaços de carne como animais raivosos, gemendo em êxtase enquanto carmesim salpicava seus lábios e rosto.

Avidamente cavando em suas refeições humanas. Mais e mais se acumulando na mesma pessoa ainda grita, ainda viva.

Ao lado dela, Niki vomitou.

"S-Suzu .." A garota murmurou grogue.

Misuzu se virou para sua melhor amiga, com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

"Nós precisamos ir!"

Ela agarrou Niki e puxou com toda a força. Forçando a garota tímida a seguir.

Os dois correram para fora da porta manchada de sangue e para os corredores, o tempo todo ignorando o fato de que estavam passando por cima de cadáveres. As pessoas empurraram e empurraram. Praticamente atropelando uns aos outros em uma tentativa desesperada de escapar dos cadáveres ambulantes.

Cadáveres que estavam por toda parte . Atacando quem pudessem encontrar e fazendo uma demonstração repugnante de brutalidade e canibalismo.

Atrás dela, Niki estava fazendo tudo o que podia para se manter consciente. Tateia enquanto tentava o seu melhor para acompanhar Misuzu.

"Eeep!"

A garota tímida sentiu o pé deslizar sobre o sangue fresco que manchava o chão. Com um baque, ela caiu no chão. Suas mãos pressionaram contra o líquido metálico espesso em uma tentativa de diminuir a extensão da queda.

"Niki!"

Misuzu chorou, voltando-se para sua amiga. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando notou o corpo morto ao lado de sua contração enquanto a garota trêmula congelava no lugar. Os pulmões dos alunos estavam pendurados por um único fio de tecido. Por todos os meios, não houve levantar-se disso ...

... então "target =" _ blank " ... então por que foi lentamente rastejando em direção a Niki?

A boca doentia se abriu quando um silvo baixo escapou do fundo da garganta.

Por um breve momento. Misuzu permitiu que o mundo parasse. Observando como sua melhor amiga congelou em uma enorme poça de sangue, o tempo todo o estudante mutilado aproximou-se muito devagar. Sua mandíbula apertou com força e ela se perguntou por que ninguém estava ajudando.

Isto é, até que ela olhou em volta.

Ninguém estava ajudando porque ninguém se importava.

Naquele breve momento, ela viu as pessoas que ela conhecia há anos, seus rostos familiares esculpidos na memória, e ela os viu, todos eles , pelo que eles realmente eram.

"Saia do meu caminho!"

"P-Por favor, h-ajuda d-não deixe que eles consigam m-mE! ARGHH! "

Misuzu observou o esperto e espirituoso professor de biologia, Mugiwara-sensei, que sempre foi tão gentil e compreensivo. Quem deixou ela entregar seu último trabalho um dia atrasada porque, ei, as coisas acontecem certo? Misuzu viu quando ele empurrou um desavisado primeiro ano em uma pirralha dos monstros como isca para sua própria fuga. Nem mesmo se incomodando em olhar para trás enquanto descia o lance de escadas.

O grito penetrante de horror que se seguiu a trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Niki!"

Ela não sabia de onde vinha, mas estava agradecida por isso. Com um grito alto, ela atacou o aluno. Fechando os olhos com força e levantando a perna para trás enquanto reunia todas as suas forças. A garota que já foi alegre entregou o chute mais poderoso que pôde para o crânio de cadáveres gravemente feridos.

Felizmente não havia tempo para admirar seu trabalho.

"Você está bem?" Ela caiu ao lado dela, sem sequer se importar que o líquido pegajoso da vida estivesse manchando seus joelhos.

Niki só podia olhar para o corpo enrolado, sangue fresco saindo do crânio agora rachado do estudante desafortunado.

De repente, bateu nela.

Isso foi real!

Isso foi o que aconteceu, é verdade! Isso foi REAL!

Misuzu já sabia que isso era demais para Niki, que quando criança mal conseguia suportar a visão de sangue. Deixe sozinho esse caos.

Agarrando sua melhor amiga, ela a puxou para longe. Niki tropeçando para ficar de pé, muito menos correr atrás da menina mais pequena que estava tecendo através das massas confusas e horrorizadas.

" Precisamos chegar a um lugar seguro!" Misuzu pensou freneticamente.

Mas onde estava seguro?

As salas desfocadas por. Onde quer que eles corressem havia carnificina. Hordas dos monstros se amontoavam no mesmo corpo, mastigando e rasgando-o . Havia sangue por toda parte. Os armários, o chão, as paredes.

Ela não podia nem dizer quem estava morto e quem não estava.

Por dentro, ela lutou contra o pavor crescente.

... Neste ponto eles poderiam muito bem estar.

Parecia que não importava para onde ele fosse, algo estava prestes a acontecer. Mesmo aqui, em um lugar que não mostrava sinais de nada místico ou anormal. Naruto rapidamente imaginou assim que o anúncio da AP terminou que ninguém iria deixar a escola em uma fila ordenada de arquivo único.

Não houve ordem em tempos como este. Houve apenas sobrevivência.

É por isso que ele se viu encostado em uma mesa de estranhos, observando a multidão de rostos correndo pela porta aberta de qualquer sala de aula onde o loiro escolhesse se esconder.

Ele garantiu, do ângulo dele, que ninguém o veria.

"Isso não parece que vai esclarecer em um dia." O adolescente pensou, olhando pela janela e em direção ao céu agora nublado.

Ia chover. Os pilares de fumaça subindo no ar também não ajudaram.

Tudo somado, a cidade de Tokonosu estava sob cerco.

' Por que embora? O que exatamente é tudo isso?

O segundo Teshima levantou-se de uma ferida que teria colocado qualquer outro humano para baixo, e depois atacou violentamente o professor de artes logo depois. Rasgando sua carne como um animal selvagem faminto, bem, não foi preciso um olho treinado para ver o que havia de errado nisso.

Sua pergunta foi como?

Este mundo era praticamente desprovido dos menores pedaços de chakra. Os humanos aqui só tinham o suficiente para sustentar a vida. Foi isso. Não havia nenhum jutsu de reanimação, e mesmo de volta às Nações Elementais, ele seria duramente pressionado a imaginar Orochimaru, o Shinobi mais demente que ele já conheceu indo tão longe.

Olhos azuis do oceano se estreitaram.

"Hayashi, ela disse que as linhas de emergência estavam cheias." Ele meditou silenciosamente para si mesmo.

Só isso lhe deu uma visão do alcance das coisas. Isso e uma cidade à beira do fogo.

Como se espalhou tão rápido? Estava no ar?

... ou talvez ...

De sua posição, a loira observou um adolescente frenético fazendo o seu melhor para escapar de dois dos ghouls. Os monstros cegamente correndo, braços estendidos e com as palmas das mãos abertas. Cegamente arrebatando o ar até que finalmente conseguiu agarrar a jaqueta infeliz dos adolescentes. Ele nem sequer teve tempo de registrar que acabara antes de atacá-lo.

Naruto tinha que admitir, mesmo em comparação com o sangue que ele testemunhou ver alguém literalmente comido vivo não era o mais bonito dos pontos turísticos.

Eles se banquetearam por apenas um minuto antes de ficarem grogue e procurarem mais presas. O terceiro andar era, sem surpresa, quase vazio agora, exceto pelos poucos ghouls e corpos que vagavam por ali.

Ninguém queria ficar preso aqui, visto que a única fuga foi uma queda de três andares em uma das inúmeras janelas.

Sentindo-se como ele tinha feito o suficiente, Naruto silenciosamente fez o seu caminho para o aluno morto. Tomando um joelho ao lado dele, ele observou o cadáver ensangüentado. Observando qualquer sinal de vida.

Dois pedaços maciços de carne foram retirados do braço do aluno, o tecido e o que restava do músculo exposto para todo o mundo ver.

Então, Naruto rapidamente colocou a mão sobre os traços pálidos e estalou os dedos. A reação foi quase instantânea.

Olhos cinzentos se abriram instantaneamente, rolando pelo branco do olho descontroladamente. Gemendo, o estudante morto-vivo tentou levantar a cabeça. Apenas para o loiro colocar um dedo sobre a testa e pressioná-lo gentilmente para baixo.

A mordida.

Foi um trecho, mas era tudo o que ele tinha no momento. A causa não estava no ar nem nada disso. Foi em -los.

Mas quão fatal foi isso?

' Você poderia estar infectado pelo sangue? Ou é apenas saliva?

De qualquer maneira, ele não queria imaginar o que aconteceria se ELE fosse mordido por essas criaturas.

O adolescente de bigode calmamente se levantou. Colocando as duas mãos nos bolsos e indo para a ala oposta, passando pelos corpos desajeitados sem um traço de medo. Não havia necessidade de temer essas criaturas, pelo menos não para ele.

Para um shinobi treinado, mesmo um em sua situação particular, essas coisas eram meticulosamente lentas e previsíveis.

Ainda assim, uma arma faria algum bem.

Saeko brevemente permitiu. Como resultado, a sala de aula seria para sempre colorida de carmesim.

"Tch, idiotas."

Em torno da beleza do cabelo violeta havia seis corpos, três mutilados e todos com uma parte considerável de seus crânios desmoronados.

Os três primeiros foram criaturas que encontraram um fim rápido, os outros dois, no entanto, ao contrário dos três cadáveres estavam muito vivos antes e, como eles tão orgulhosamente afirmaram, "não se permitiriam morrer sem sentir o gosto da Rainha de Fujimi".

Não foi sua primeira vez matando. Uma tarefa simples em si mesmo, pelo menos na opinião dela.

A herdeira de Busujima revelou-se no ato se fosse honesta. Outro fator de seu verdadeiro eu que surgiu a partir daquele dia.

"Para pensar, eles tiveram a ousadia de tentar me levar para eles mesmos. Patético".

Com um movimento rápido de seu pulso, o sangue que manchava seu corpo espirrou no chão.

"Ainda ..." Olhos azuis claros saíram pela janela, "Isso pode se tornar um problema sério".

O que fazer embora? Não havia um único bit de informação sobre essas criaturas.

Saeko franziu o cenho para isso. Ela odiava não saber. A informação era vital, e atualmente ela não tinha nenhuma. Nada nessas monstruosidades ou como elas vieram a ser. Não só isso, mas parecia que o pânico rapidamente afundava suas presas na escola, se as ações de seus colegas de classe fossem de alguma forma.

Olhos azul-celeste rapidamente se voltaram para os passos ecoantes do lado de fora da sala.

Eles eram macios, um pouco instáveis.

Agarrando-a com força, a herdeira inalou bruscamente e tensionou seus músculos. Movendo-se silenciosamente, ela rapidamente saiu da sala de aula manchada de sangue e entrou nos corredores da segunda ala.

Em vez de um cadáver grunhindo lentamente como ela esperava, um estudante solitário tropeçou ao longo dos corredores iluminados. Suas feições estavam em branco, mas havia um sorriso claro e amargo se formando lentamente.

Saeko estreitou os olhos. Parecia que ela não tinha sido notada, ou mais, o estudante simplesmente não se importava em notá-la.

Enquanto caminhava, a horrível carnificina em torno dele continuou, mas ele não se importou.

"Isso é um sonho ... certo?"

Seus murmúrios baixos a pegaram desprevenida.

"Yeah..aa dream..ha haha ..."

Ele tinha saído do fundo do poço. Foi isso.

Sem cuidar dos dois cadáveres lentamente se aproximando atraídos pelo balbuciar, o estudante fez uma curva acentuada para a direita e colocou um único pé na janela quebrada.

Então ele pulou.

O baque audível que se seguiu confirmou sua morte. Dois carniçais seguiram seu exemplo, provavelmente sobreviveriam e festejariam no corpo dos alunos.

Saeko relaxou seus músculos, uma carranca marcando suas feições enquanto deixava a bokken cair ao seu lado.

"Os fracos não têm lugar neste mundo. Boa viagem."

Com um pequeno arco, ela se virou graciosamente. Deslizando em seu calcanhar direito como sua saia verde fluiu atrás dela.

Por um momento, Saeko refletiu sobre seu próximo curso de ação. Seus dedos batendo levemente na ponta da arma de madeira enquanto o cabelo violeta balançava na brisa da janela aberta. Apesar da carnificina, Saeko permitiu um momento de paz para se recompor.

Na verdade, ela amava essa cor. O carmesim trouxe tal vida e beleza para os antigos e simples corredores vazios.

Oh, ela realmente adorava ver aquela cor bonita .

Um sorriso perverso se espalhou por suas feições.

' Há sobrevivência em números. Eu precisaria recrutar aliados necessários. Mas quem?' Ela meditou.

Sair da escola pode ser difícil. Mesmo para ela sem depender muito disso.

Fazendo um curto giro para que ela pudesse descer para os andares inferiores, Saeko a empurrou para fora, sentindo o final de sua arma perfurar seu alvo. A espada de treinamento projetando-se da parte de trás de um crânio solitário de cadáveres.

No pequeno pedaço de sangue que conseguiu manchar sua bochecha, um leve suspiro escapou de seus lábios entreabertos.

Essas coisas realmente estavam provando estar com morte cerebral severa, os gemidos e a multidão de ruídos que eles emitiam revelavam facilmente sua presença.

" Eu acho que eu começaria com a medicina. Se a enfermeira da escola estiver viva, vou levá-la comigo.

Dando um pequeno puxão e libertando-a, Saeko observou o cadáver duas vezes morto soltar um gemido final antes de cair no chão. Uma poça de seu próprio sangue se formando embaixo dela.

Ela realmente não pôde deixar de sorrir de forma afetada, já que não era difícil escolher sua segunda escolha.

" Eu me pergunto como você está lidando com a situação, Uzumaki-san?"

Um simples rodeio seguido de um golpe na cabeça. Essa é toda a energia que ele precisava para exercer.

O olhar de Naruto cintilou para as duas peças agora separadas de uma grande tesoura que ele encontrou, quebradas ao meio e levemente afiadas para trabalhar como punhais improvisados. Ele segurou ambas as extremidades firmemente em suas mãos.

Eles cortaram bem o propósito deles.

Atrás dele, corpos se espalhavam pelo chão. Ele estava vagando sem rumo por pelo menos dez minutos agora, abatendo ghouls para a esquerda e para a direita sempre que eles chegavam perto demais com pouco esforço. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, o loiro precisaria encontrar um lugar seguro para se retirar até que tudo morresse.

Mas para onde? O caos em torno de Fujimi e todo o Tokonosu só pioraria com o tempo se as coisas continuassem do jeito que estavam.

O loiro ainda não tinha visto nenhum outro sobrevivente ainda.

" Muito provavelmente se amontoou nas salas de aula, aguardando algum tipo de sinal." Ele meditou.

Parando, Naruto brevemente deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro. Desde que isso começou, o sentimento persistente na parte de trás de sua cabeça não o deixava em paz.

Era verdade, não importava o quanto o adolescente de bigode tentasse lutar contra isso. Misuzu provavelmente estava lá fora, Niki logo atrás dela. Espero que a mulher chata ainda não tenha morrido.

Ele se sentiria mal se a deixasse morrer.

Com um objetivo claro em mente, o Uzumaki fez para a parte da escola mais próxima da sala de aula do Misuzu. Se havia alguém que merecia ser salvo, era aquela garota. Ela acima de todo mundo segurava o favor das loiras.

Se apenas porque a solidão era um fardo terrível para carregar, independentemente de quem você fosse, e até ele gostava de algum tipo de companhia de vez em quando.

Não importa o quão desagradável ou desagradável possa ser.

'... Estou começando a soar como o Sasuke.'

As coisas realmente ficaram tão ruins para ele?

Marikawa Shizuka foi esperto. Por incrível que pareça, na tenra idade de vinte e sete anos ela já estava perto de se tornar uma médica completa sob uma das corporações médicas de maior prestígio em todo o Japão. Ela era inteligente, e ela era medicamente talentosa. Seus amigos, no entanto - ou mais parecido com um amigo - diriam a ela com um sorriso satisfeito que o loiro não tinha nenhuma habilidade real de compreensão da vida real.

Se ela não o leu em um livro, provavelmente não sabia muito sobre isso.

' Rika-chan sempre disse que tive sorte de ver como eu faço. Ajudava onde as palavras não eram necessárias.

"Marikawa-sensei!"

As chamadas aterrorizadas de sua assistente.

"Meh, qual é o seu nome de novo?"

Cujo nome acabou de escorregar sua mente toda vez, trouxe as coisas de volta à perspectiva da mulher peituda. Mais ainda, o fato de que sua paciente anterior, que foi gravemente ferida, estava agora se debatendo loucamente contra sua assistente visivelmente lutando.

"Ela nem lembra meu nome ..."

Shizuka ignorou o comentário deprimido dos estudantes e, em vez disso, virou-se rapidamente para o seu gabinete médico. Ela leu em um livro o que fazer em situações como essas, principalmente a regra número um.

Não entre em pânico.

Então, enquanto respirava fundo, ela concentrou sua atenção em encher sua bolsa e mochila com todo o equipamento médico que pudesse.

A segunda regra era tentar encontrar um local seguro e esperar por ajuda. Uma pequena sala de enfermagem do ensino médio não era exatamente o que ela chamaria de um local seguro ideal.

"Por favor, continue a segurá-lo de volta! Estou quase terminando!"

A enfermeira peituda rapidamente fechou a bolsa e depois examinou todos os armários abertos para qualquer outra coisa que ela perdesse ou pudesse usar. Não havia como dizer quanto tempo duraria esse dilema, e ela precisava estar preparada para administrar o máximo de ajuda possível ao resto dos alunos e funcionários.

"Por favor! Depressa, Marikawa-sensei! Eu não posso segurá-lo por muito mais tempo!"

O adolescente de óculos estava dando tudo de si, mas parecia estar se esforçando para conter o frenético estudante cujos olhos cinzentos estavam rodopiando descontroladamente quando ele atacou. Agarrando e passando qualquer coisa dentro do seu alcance.

"Okada!" O adolescente alto chorou, lágrimas ameaçando derramar nos cantos dos olhos dele, "Por favor, tire isso!"

O estudante mordido, Okada, não mostrou sinais de parar. Os gritos do adolescente mais alto lutando para segurá-lo só serviam para revigorar o cadáver ambulante, enquanto ele dava um grito alto e estridente e pressionava ainda mais, estalando a mandíbula vorazmente para o garoto aterrorizado.

Era isso. Ele não aguentou mais.

"Eu-eu sinto muito! Okada!"

Com um grito alto, o mais alto dos dois conseguiu todas as suas forças e empurrou o cadáver de volta para a parede. Ficou atordoado por um breve momento, uma vez que suas costas atingiram o drywall branco liso, dando a ele tempo suficiente para alcançar um suporte de soro batido perto dos dois.

Agarrando o metal firmemente, o ainda entre o estudante vivo balançou-o para o lado com todas as suas forças. Fechando os olhos com força no squelch úmido após o impacto.

Okada caiu, caiu contra a parede. Uma fina trilha de sangue vazando de seu crânio agora rachado.

O assistente de Shizuka largou o agora sangrento suporte de soro. Sua mão rapidamente veio para cobrir sua boca enquanto ele lutava contra o desejo de vomitar, trêmula dando alguns passos para trás, longe da porta e em direção às janelas.

"Terminei!" Shizuka exclamou ao lado dele, levantando a mochila cheia de suprimentos por cima do ombro.

Quando seus orbes avelã claros pousaram no agora pálido estudante, desesperadamente segurando seu almoço, eles se abrandaram. Este foi um daqueles momentos em que ela amaldiçoou essa parte dela. A parte que focava puramente no objetivo, independentemente do que acontecesse ao seu redor.

"Oh ..." Foi tudo que ela conseguiu.

O olhar de adolescente virou-se finalmente para ela, e um sorriso fraco caiu em suas feições.

"M-Marikawa-sensei, II prote-"

O vidro quebrou atrás dele e multidões de mãos cortadas e sangrentas agarraram seu corpo.

Shizuka nunca esqueceria o olhar de puro terror que lentamente se espalhou sobre as características dos estudantes. Eles afundaram seus dentes nele e sua boca se abriu em resposta.

Suas observações a levam a acreditar que uma única mordida foi o suficiente. O pobre menino não conseguiu nem mesmo gritar quando eles rasgaram sua carne, inundando a entrada improvisada que Eles haviam criado. Não se importando se seus próprios corpos foram cortados pelo vidro quebrado ou pelo sangue que eles vazaram no chão quando eles caíram no pequeno quarto.

Tantos ... este seria o seu fim também?

"Rika .." Ela nunca mais veria sua melhor amiga. Nunca desfrute de uma xícara de café quente pela manhã, ou fique acordado até tarde para acompanhar seu programa favorito.

Lentamente, quase devagar, eles se levantaram do concreto manchado de sangue.

Tomando um passo involuntário para trás, Shizuka amaldiçoou quando sua perna acidentalmente bateu na cadeira atrás dela. Quando ela percebeu todas as criaturas presas em sua posição, ela percebeu que não havia escapatória. Seus números eram muitos e ela não estava em forma ou forma de combate adequado.

Então, com isso, a mulher loira fechou os olhos e rezou para que terminasse rapidamente.

E foi.

Apenas não para ela.

Em um padrão rápido, o som de pancadas perfurou seus ouvidos. Olhos cor de avelã se abriram para ver um aluno com longos cabelos ruivos e uma orbe azul.

Busujima Saeko ficou em toda a sua glória. Nem mesmo poupando os cadáveres ela lançou um segundo olhar. Seus olhos não estavam em Shizuka, porém, em vez disso, eles estavam sobre ela agora engasgando-on-a-glob-de-seu-sangue-assistente.

"Você, qual é o seu nome?" Saeko gentilmente perguntou. Tomando um joelho antes do estudante mutilado.

"II * tosse * Ishii K-Kazun .."

A beleza do cabelo violeta assentiu. Ela então esticou um único dedo e colocou-o sob o queixo de Kazun, erguendo-o levemente.

"Você sabe o que acontece com aqueles que são mordidos, Kazun-san?"

Ishii assentiu fracamente. Era o que Shizuka estava tentando entender, afinal, Okada foi mordido, e ele monitorou sua condição de amigo até o final.

"Então ... eu vou te dar uma escolha." Ela fez uma pausa, inflexível enquanto olhava diretamente para os olhos de Ishii, lentamente desaparecendo, "Morra por minha espada. Ou viva como um deles ".

Shizuka teria ofegado de surpresa pelo ultimato, mas sentia que ela não tinha o direito de fazê-lo. Afinal, ela mal conseguia lembrar o nome de seu salvador.

Para Ishii, não havia outra escolha.

" P-Por favor ... me mate * tosse * B-Busujima-senpai .."

Dizendo o que ele precisava ser dito, Kazun deu uma última olhada para Shizuka. Oferecendo um sorriso caloroso.

"Em L-menos o seu i-é o último cara que eu * tosse * s-ver, Marikawa-sensei * tosse * ".

Com isso, Kazun fechou os olhos e aguardou seu destino.

Saeko acenou com a cabeça mais uma vez e depois chegou à sua altura máxima. Levantando a bokken sobre a cabeça, ela parou apenas para avisar Shizuka.

"Se você quiser, pode desviar o olhar."

Ela atacou sem hesitação. Acabou em um instante.

Shizuka nunca desviou o olhar.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Saeko se virou para Shizuka, um olhar de genuíno remorso em seus olhos.

"Devemos ir ao Marikawa-sensei. A bolsa é importante?"

"Ele contém equipamento médico, Ishii-kun segurou um deles enquanto eu os reunia."

A mulher mais jovem assentiu solenemente em resposta.

"Então traga-os. Nós devemos ser-"

"Marikawa-sensei!"

As duas mulheres se viraram para ver um ofegante Misuzu seguido por uma igualmente ofegante Niki. Ambos pareciam piores pelo uso, suor e sujeira manchavam suas roupas, entre outras formas de líquido, mas estavam entre os vivos.

"Suzu-chan!" Shizuka exclamou surpreso.

Misuzu era uma de suas ajudantes mais animadas e animadas, alguém que ela se lembrava. Para dizer o mínimo, Shizuka realmente gostava de Misuzu e estava mais do que feliz por ela estar viva.

A garota rapidamente correu para o quarto, levando Niki junto com ela. Parando apenas para tomar a cena antes dos dois. Não era muito diferente de qualquer outro lugar no momento, mas era mais que suficiente para lhe dar uma pausa.

" O que aconteceu?" Seus olhos se voltaram para o agora morto Kazun, "Oh, Ishii-san ..."

Ela sabia sobre os garotos mais do que uma paixão pela enfermeira loira. Mesmo indo tão longe a ponto de tentar convencê-lo a pelo menos se abrir para Shizuka sobre isso. Um relacionamento entre os dois nunca iria realmente acontecer, mas como a garota brilhante sempre dizia, você nunca sabe até tentar.

Infelizmente para Kazun, ele nem sabia nem teve a chance de tentar nunca mais.

Sacudindo a cabeça de tais pensamentos, ela rapidamente se virou e gesticulou para Niki.

"Você tem algum medicamento para ansiedade?"

A enfermeira loira não precisava saber para quem era. Era óbvio que a garota mais baixa com Misuzu estava quase no seu limite.

"Sim!"

Rapidamente vasculhando sua bolsa, a loira peituda encontrou uma pequena garrafa de plástico e a abriu. Agitando o recipiente até que duas pílulas azul-claras caíssem sobre a palma da mão.

"Aqui." Ela então entregou as pílulas para um Niki abalado: "Tome isso. Eles devem ajudar a acalmar seus nervos".

Niki assentiu e murmurou um pequeno obrigado. Todo o tempo, trazendo a mão dela até a boca e inclinando a cabeça para trás. Com sucesso, derrubando as pílulas com pouco esforço.

Vendo como sua amiga ficaria bem, Misuzu suspirou de alívio.

"Ichijou-san, é bom te ver bem." Saeko comentou, oferecendo um sorriso educado para a garota mais baixa.

Normalmente, Misuzu não suportava a visão de Busujima Saeko, mas essa não era a hora nem o lugar.

"Busujima-senpai." Ela respondeu educadamente com um leve aceno: "Estou feliz que você esteja bem também". Ela não odiava abertamente o chefe de cabelos violeta e, além disso, agora não era o momento de me debruçar sobre essas coisas de qualquer maneira.

O sorriso da beleza do cabelo violeta ficou ainda maior, e ela deu um aceno de luz para Niki. Quem poderia apenas dar um aceno de cabeça hesitante em retorno quando ela se encostou no balcão enquanto tentava se recuperar.

Por dentro, Saeko franziu a testa.

... uma garota tão fraca que Toshimi Niki.

"Algum de vocês tem uma idéia do que está acontecendo?" Misuzu sussurrou depois de um momento.

Foi Shizuka que respondeu com uma lenta sacudida de cabeça.

"Não. Tudo o que sabemos é que um golpe na cabeça os impede de vez." Bem, ela sabia disso agora graças a Saeko. "E que uma única mordida pode render você como Eles."

"E-Desculpe-me, T-Eles?" Niki humildemente questionada.

"As criaturas, cadáveres, infectados. O que quer que sejam." Saeko explicou.

"O-Oh, eu vejo .."

Eles os nomearam ?

"Então é uma infecção?" Misuzu estreitou os olhos, "B-mas como poderia ser? Que tipo de doença faz isso?" A morena gesticulou passando pela janela destruída e em direção ao caos do lado de fora da pequena sala.

"E tão rápido ..." Niki acrescentou ao lado dela.

Infelizmente nem Shizuka nem Saeko poderiam dar uma explicação adequada.

"Se pudermos supor que se espalha através da mordida, então fica claro que algum tipo de patógeno está em ação. Provavelmente sendo espalhado no contato inicial da saliva com o sangue." Shizuka sussurrou em voz alta, mais para si mesma.

Eles estavam certos, nunca em sua vida ela tinha visto algo assim. Ele se espalhou rapidamente e agiu ainda mais rápido. Okada mal estava morto por um minuto antes de já mostrar sinais de virada. As chances de se espalharem apenas pela saliva também eram finas.

Esta doença não era nada como ela já viu ou ouviu.

Misuzu assentiu com a explicação, embora não fizesse nada para ajudá-la.

Seus olhos brevemente dirigiram-se para o segundo mais velho dos quatro de vez em quando até que finalmente, Misuzu não aguentou mais.

Ela precisava saber de algo .

"Busujima-senpai ..."

Saeko se virou para ela.

"Hmm?"

"Eu sei que você teve uma aula com Naruto antes de tudo isso ..." Aqui ela hesitou, " ... você viu onde ele poderia ter ido?"

Saeko piscou e então balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Sinto muito em dizer que eu não o vi em tudo. Uzumaki-san nunca apareceu para a aula."

Foi realmente algo que a deixou um pouco também. Enquanto ela não tinha dúvidas de que Naruto estava lá fora, ela não conseguia acreditar totalmente que ele ainda estava entre eles.

Saeko não duvidou que Naruto era forte, entre outras coisas, mas ela mesma não estava ciente de quão habilidoso ele era. Demorou muito para que eles não enfrentassem esses monstros, e muito menos sobrevivessem ao caos de tudo isso.

"S-então você não tem idéia de onde ele está? ..."

Saeko balançou a cabeça um pouco mais uma vez.

"Peço desculpas, mas não".

Misuzu não perdeu tempo.

"Niki!" Ela agarrou os ombros de sua melhor amiga e virou-a, mantendo-a firme, "Fique com Marikawa-sensei e Busujima-senpai! Eles vão mantê-lo seguro!"

"Wo que !? Mas o que dizer-"

"Não há tempo para isso! Eu preciso ter certeza que ele está bem!"

Com isso ela estava fora. Deixando para trás três mulheres, cada uma com várias reações.

"Naruto? Como em, Uzumaki Naruto?" Shizuka sussurrou em voz alta.

A enfermeira de seios grandes sabia de Misuzu interagindo com a loira infame, mas isso ia além da amizade unilateral que ela conhecia. Você só colocou o pescoço para fora para alguém que você se importava profundamente .

Seu palpite poderia estar correto?

"Sim. Ele é um colega meu." Saeko respondeu, estreitando os olhos enquanto observavam a forma em retirada de Misuzu.

Realmente agora, ela não podia deixar Misuzu chegar primeiro a Uzumaki.

"Nós deveríamos estar nos mudando em breve. Este lugar não é seguro."

Niki continuou a olhar para o espaço que Misuzu ocupava enquanto sua mente tentava desesperadamente entender tudo. Sua melhor amiga estava saindo lá? De volta ao caos? Em busca de Uzumaki Naruto !

" Você vai deixá-la ir sozinha?" Uma voz em sua cabeça zombou: - Você será um covarde tímido, fraco, mais uma vez?

Não...

... não ! Não dessa vez!

Ela não deixaria Misuzu fazer todo o trabalho sozinho! Havia uma chance de sua melhor amiga não voltar, e se ela pudesse de alguma forma impedir isso, ela iria! Niki sentiu sua coragem aumentar e apesar de sua condição atual, seu coração já estava definido.

' Espere por mim, Suzu-chan!'

Sem uma palavra para os outros dois, Niki decolou da mesma forma que Misuzu fez. Nem mesmo se incomodando em olhar para trás.

"Esperar!" Shizuka gritou atrás dela. Atingindo as meninas devagar como se fosse pará-la.

"Deixe-a em paz. Ela vai ficar bem." Saeko falou. Virando-se para encarar a loira, ela apontou para a janela quebrada, "Nós, entretanto, não seremos mais esperados aqui. Devemos ir antes que eles nos encurralem novamente. Venha, Marikawa-sensei."

Os gemidos baixos estavam ficando mais altos e desconfortavelmente mais próximos.

Shizuka a contragosto concordou, sabendo que Saeko estava certo. Aciando sua resolução, ela seguiu o adolescente mais qualificado em combate para fora do escritório de enfermagem. Deixando para trás corpos dispersos e poças de sangue fresco.

A lenta sensação de que as coisas só iam piorar não ajudava nada a melhorar.

' Misuzu! Misuzu! Misuzu!

Levou toda a força de vontade dela para não cair de joelhos e vomitar por todo o oxigênio que pudesse. Niki estava exausta, simples e simples. Mentalmente e fisicamente.

Em todos os lugares que ela se virava havia sangue e morte e mais sangue. Seu estômago parecia estar em chamas, e o sentimento de náusea só continuou a crescer mais forte a cada respiração instável que ela conseguia suportar.

Se ela já não tivesse esvaziado o conteúdo de seu estômago, o adolescente tímido tinha certeza de que ela vomitaria novamente. Isso não era o que importava embora.

Alcançar Misuzu é o que fez!

'... Por quê?'

Niki passou rapidamente por todos os cadáveres ambulantes, movendo-se rápido demais para que eles reagissem. Isso não significa que eles não seguiram no entanto. Ela viu sua blusa de amigos desaparecendo rapidamente atrás de uma esquina.

Misuzu ainda estava tão à frente!

Ela poderia cevar resistir como era. De onde estava Misuzu recebendo toda essa energia?

A morena não conseguia entender. Ela não achava que jamais seria capaz.

'.. Por que ir tão longe para ele?'

O frio olhar de Naruto penetrou em sua alma de dentro de sua mente. Seu comportamento indiferente e gelado a deixando desconfortável. O que Misuzu viu no loiro? Por que ir tão longe? Coloque sua vida em perigo apenas para encontrá-lo? W

Por que ela quer tanto encontrá-lo?

Tantas perguntas. Eles a atormentavam.

Uzumaki Naruto foi apenas uma má notícia. Um grande benefício de sua personalidade era poder permanecer praticamente sem ser detectado. Se ela não falasse, a maioria das pessoas tomaria conhecimento dela.

Niki, por outro lado, os observava atentamente, enquanto aqueles que se esqueciam de sua presença abaixavam lentamente a guarda. Sussurros e rumores eram compartilhados, palavras duras pronunciadas e ela testemunharia tudo isso. Pessoas - pessoas normais - baixam a guarda facilmente.

Naruto nunca baixou a guarda.

O que quer que ele estivesse escondendo, não deveria ser bom.

O loiro era um imã de problemas. Seguiu-o onde quer que ele fosse. Dormiu com ele, cuidou dele. Foi a sua sombra .

"Misuzu!" Ela tentou novamente. Seu grito caiu em ouvidos profundos no entanto.

Niki podia ver sua melhor amiga de longe, ela ficou congelada diante das janelas quebradas e manchadas de sangue tentando respirar. Seus olhos arregalados e aparentemente trancados na ala oposta.

Niki estreitou os olhos na tentativa de obter uma visão melhor. Sua pergunta sobre o que Misuzu estava tão ferozmente olhando respondeu imediatamente.

Um monte de cabelo louro desgrenhado e brilhante podia ser facilmente visto descendo as escadas. Anexado a ele estava Uzumaki Naruto, parecendo tão indiferente como sempre.

Mesmo em tudo isso, ele era como um fantasma. Niki mal podia ver até mesmo o menor traço de sangue em sua pessoa.

"Naruto ..."

Seus amigos sussurros suaves tiraram a menina tímida de seu transe.

Misuzu se virou para ela: "Por que você me seguiu?" Os olhos morenos penetraram profundamente nos dela.

Niki resistiu ao impulso de recuar.

"Eu queria ter certeza de que você ficaria bem." O adolescente manso respondeu através de respirações pesadas. Seu tom de cevada acima de um sussurro.

' É ... ela está com raiva de mim?'

O mais alto do duo conteve um suspiro, ela não podia estar brava com ela por isso. Niki era leal demais. Ela honestamente esperava tanto. Sua melhor amiga iria segui-la, não importa o quê. Ela teria que agradecê-la por isso mais tarde. Infelizmente não foi a hora.

"Eles estão se aproximando." Misuzu murmurou: "Eu acho que isso não importa agora."

Mais alguma espera e os dois se tornariam um alvo fácil. Mais alguma espera e ele iria embora novamente, longe demais do alcance dela.

Agindo rapidamente, Misuzu agarrou o pulso de Niki e puxou a garota junto com ela. Definir o ritmo como os dois decolaram com um destino real em mente. Pelo menos agora ela sabia onde Naruto estava indo.

Chegar lá provaria ser um problema.

Fujimi estava infestado com eles. Onde quer que você tenha virado Eles estavam lá. Festejando, vagabundeando, colidindo sem pensar ou atacando qualquer coisa que fizesse um único som.

Misuzu podia manter a visão dessas criaturas, as dolorosas feridas infladas em seus corpos, horríveis demais para ela. Sem mencionar que esses monstros já foram amigos, professores, pessoas que ela via todos os dias. Pessoas em quem ela cresceu para confiar.

Foi apenas a evidente necessidade de sobreviver que permitiu a Misuzu manter sua inteligência. Porque apesar de tudo o que a morena continuou a correr, Niki a reboque. Se ela estava certa, Naruto estava se movendo em direção aos corredores externos que conectavam a terceira ala. Niki e ela poderiam estar lá em menos de dois minutos.

\- Além disso ... Quando eles correram pelos corredores sangrentos, mais e mais deles seguiram os ecos de seus passos barulhentos. " Não é como se pudéssemos voltar agora."

Pelo canto dos olhos, ela viu Toru Akihiko, uma boa amiga e tesoureira da turma do segundo ano, mandando-lhe um sorriso de desculpas atrás da porta fechada da sala de aula do 2-B. Misuzu quase perdeu o pequeno clique que significava que a porta estava trancada.

O ato não a surpreendeu, pois no caminho para o escritório de Shizuka ela testemunhou pessoalmente os atos cruéis de seus colegas, e ainda mais surpreendentemente, seus próprios professores.

Misuzu não sabia se deveria ficar preocupada ou feliz por não ter incomodado ela.

" Esquerda!" Os dois fizeram uma curva acentuada à esquerda. Tropeçando levemente pela velocidade absoluta.

"Como você está * pant * segurando Niki?"

Misuzu deu uma olhada para trás. A garota tímida parecia pior para o desgaste, ela estava visivelmente exausta. Suas pernas se dobraram debaixo dela a cada passo que ela dava. Mais e ela desmaia em questão de segundos.

Ela foi terrível para fazer isso com ela.

"Eu-eu sinto muito Niki! W-estamos quase lá."

Parte dela sabia que eles deveriam ter parado. Niki não podia suportar esse tipo de punição física. Não era justo arrastá-la assim em primeiro lugar ... mas eles estavam tão perto ! Ela tinha visto muito na última hora! Tanta morte .

E se ela nunca tivesse a chance de contar a ele? Para ver seu rosto novamente ..

" Certo!"

Um rápido vire à direita no salão principal do edifício.

Cadáveres espalhavam-se pelo chão, pequenas poças de carmesim fresco se formavam embaixo de suas cabeças. De alguma forma, ela sabia que este era o trabalho de Naruto . Foi uma trilha literal de corpos, todos levando a ele. Por um momento ela ponderou como o loiro era capaz de fazer tudo isso? Mas um lampejo de cabelos dourados serviu bem para distraí-la.

" Lá ..." Ela podia ver a silhueta dele parada pacientemente no final do corredor. O loiro parecia estar esperando. Ele sabia que eles estavam vindo. ' Naruto!'

Seu peito estava apertado. Lágrimas ameaçaram cair quando seu coração começou a disparar.

Ela o encontrou!

"M-Misuzu ... eu ..." Niki sentiu os olhos ficarem mais e mais pesados. A pobre garota não aguentava mais, nem conseguia sentir as pernas. "Eu posso' t..keep indo ..."

Seus gritos caíram em ouvidos profundos mais uma vez no entanto.

Era estranho, Niki refletiu enquanto a escuridão rastejava dos cantos de sua mente, como as pessoas eram tão propensas a mudar por causa de uma única pessoa. Como uma mente racional poderia cair em uma corrida louca para a chance de ver outro ser humano, um entre centenas de milhares.

Era estranho, como de todos os lugares que Uzumaki Naruto poderia ter aparecido ... tinha que estar aqui ...

... como de todas as pessoas que Misuzu poderia ter escolhido, tinha que ser ele.

As coxas de Misuzu queimaram. Seu peito doía.

Ainda assim, ela correu.

Ao contrário de sua amiga, Niki não aguentava mais.

"Eu-eu sinto muito ... S-Suzu ..."

Tão perto. Justafewmoreseconds . Ele estava de frente para ela agora, aquele mesmo olhar suave em seus olhos, mas lá estava de novo , aquele calor. A coisa que Misuzu simplesmente não conseguia identificar.

Ele estava ... ele foi revivido para vê-la!

"Naruto!"

Os olhos de Misuzu se arregalaram.

" ' Por que ...' Uma sensação repentina de weightlesness superou ela. ' ... por que não dói?'

Seus olhos seguiram os dela e a espetacular coisa agora foi substituída por uma surpresa inegável.

Pela segunda vez hoje, o tempo parou em torno dela. Ela brevemente sentiu o corpo inconsciente de Niki cair no chão e imediatamente percebeu o que ocorreu.

A sensação foi rapidamente ofuscada pelo corpo que quase a derrubou sobre o mármore branco pálido. Sua cabeça saltou após o impacto. Estrelas encheram sua visão.

A boca de Misuzu se abriu em um grito silencioso.

Então, não havia nada ... ela não podia nem sentir seus dentes atacantes rasgarem sua própria carne de seu pescoço.

Isso foi um pesadelo. Takashi não tinha dúvidas sobre isso. No entanto, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Lutando através deles em massa.

Hisashi ...

Mesmo depois de tudo isso, ele sinceramente não conseguia pensar em um momento em que se sentia melhor do que agora.

Rei estava se inclinando para ele, chorando em seu peito e ele estava abraçando-a com força. Como se ele só tivesse que fazer isso mais uma vez antes de tudo.

O cadáver de Igou estava no canto do teto dos clubes de astronomia. A poucos metros de distância da barricada improvisada que eles criaram para segurar os cadáveres. Seu melhor amigo estava morto. Feito por sua própria mão não menos.

Não importava o quanto ele tentasse, Takashi não conseguia encontrá-lo para se importar tanto quanto ele provavelmente deveria.

O sol banhava os céus em um tom dourado, fazendo os montes cinzentos e fofos que vagarosamente vagavam pelo céu, brilhando .

Pena que foi inferno aqui embaixo.

Deus, como ele amaria ser uma nuvem. Sentado no céu intocado, sem se incomodar. As nuvens nem se incomodaram em se preocupar com o que aconteceu abaixo.

Na verdade, ele invejava as nuvens.

"Rei ..." O adolescente sussurrou suavemente, "Nós vamos conseguir sair disso."

Foi tudo como um filme de terror barato. Os mortos-vivos estavam caçando os vivos, e uma mordida transformou você em um predador faminto e cego, cujo único consolo era a carne de qualquer coisa com um pulso.

A morena apenas chorou ainda mais para ele. Foi demais para ela ...

Takashi já tinha um plano e iria trabalhar. Tinha que, por causa dele e do bem de Rei. Eles sairiam disso!

Orbs de ônix escuro olharam para o ainda Hisashi, depois para a poça de sangue que se formava embaixo dele.

Então ... esse foi o fim? Isso foi a morte.

Ele não pôde deixar de sentir que poderia facilmente tê-lo deitado ali, deixando Hiashi consolando Rei.

Igou provavelmente estaria derramando lágrimas sobre seu corpo ...

... então por que ele nem sequer conseguia chorar?

Na verdade, isso foi o mais feliz que ele esteve em meses. Mesmo que ele pudesse sentir o cheiro metálico saindo de sua carne, mesmo que suas lágrimas constantes estivessem manchando sua camisa vermelha de gola redonda. Para ele, segurando-a nos braços estava certo , era tudo o que importava no momento.

Nada mais, além dela.

Foi uma maldição, ele veio a entender mais e mais com o passar dos anos. A desgraça veio para qualquer um que, mesmo remotamente, se preocupasse com ele. Parecia que a maldição conseguiu abranger dimensões.

"Y-você .. * tosse * idiota, você nem está chorando ..."

Naruto permaneceu em silêncio por um momento. Optando por apenas observá-la. Mãos manchadas de vermelho, devido a um esforço inútil de sua parte para retardar o sangramento.

"Você não deveria ter vindo me procurar."

Misuzu teria rido se não fosse pela ferida aberta sobre sua nuca nua. Oh A ironia. A vida realmente poderia ser tão frágil, em um segundo você está indo para a aula preparado para continuar com sua rotina habitual, e no próximo você está dando um último suspiro.

Não há tempo para arrependimentos e não há espaço para objeções.

"Eu não pude evitar. Eu estava preocupada ..."

" Live on ".

"Você não deveria ter estado."

" Você deve viver."

Naruto não era estranho à morte de um camarada ... mas isso era um camarada. Um irmão ou irmã em batalha. Alguém que sabia o que esperar, que estava preparado para perder tudo no calor da batalha

Essa garota antes dele não era camarada. Ela não estava preparada para perder tudo. Ela era uma pessoa inocente, gentil ... ela era ... ela era ...

... o que ela era para ele? Um amigo?

O aperto de Naruto sobre sua arma se apertou.

A vida sob o domínio de ferro de Danzo ensinou-lhe como ser implacável, que as emoções eram um conceito inútil. A guerra moldou-o, moldou-o em uma arma sem falha ou fraqueza. A vida na ANBU mostrou-lhe para colocar sempre a missão em primeiro lugar, que o sucesso global era mais benéfico do que a vida de outro. Ele desistiu tanto e ganhou tão pouco. Agora tudo o que ele tinha eram arrependimentos.

Para ser um shinobi. Para tirar a vida de outra pessoa ... era natural saber que no dia seguinte a sua própria pode perder a oportunidade.

No entanto, essa garota nunca matou. Ela nunca tirou a vida de outro.

"Eu acho que nunca vou conseguir fazer * tossir * você outro almoço, e-eh, Naruto-kun?"

" Parece que nunca vou ser capaz de aliviar a dor que você se esforça tanto para esconder."

Seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas.

Isso era realmente a verdade? Depois de tudo, foi assim que terminou.

" Por favor ... pegue " target = "_ blank" Por favor ... cuide de Niki para mim. "

O azul-oceano permaneceu no corpo inconsciente da menina frágil perto da dupla. Comparado a Misuzu, cuja chama ardia mais e mais brilhante mesmo quando ela mesma se desvaneceu. Niki era como uma vela frágil, que a mais suave das brisas poderia aspirar.

"Eu não posso."

Desta vez, Misuzu riu. Fraco como era ela não pôde ajudar a risada que escapou dela.

"Sim, você pode ... você precisa disso tanto quanto ela".

Misuzu nunca passaria em paz sabendo que ela havia deixado Niki sozinha, desprotegida.

Sem o conhecimento de Naruto, houve outro arrependimento. Um que pesou tão fortemente em seu coração lento.

" Acho que nunca vou conseguir ver seu sorriso brilhante ."

A verdade de Uzumaki Naruto morreria com ela, e ninguém jamais estenderia a mão dele novamente. Ele estaria sozinho.

Uma risada seca ecoou em sua mente.

' Talvez seja o que você queria o tempo todo ...'

Enquanto os últimos pedaços de sua força se desvaneciam, a garota não pôde deixar de se agarrar à esperança de que talvez ... apenas talvez, o loiro gostasse de tê-la por perto, mesmo que fosse só um pouquinho.

Que talvez ela ajudasse a aliviar sua dor, mesmo que só um pouquinho.

Naruto não respondeu.

Uma única mordida, foi o suficiente.

"Eu sei o que você tem que fazer .." Misuzu reuniu o último pedaço de sua força. "Está bem..."

Por que foi que através de tudo ele sempre conseguiu sobreviver? As loiras seguram sua arma ainda mais apertada.

Ela sorriu para ele, e apesar de todo o sangue, ainda era uma das coisas mais bonitas que ele já tinha visto.

"... Fico feliz em conhecer você, U-Uzumaki Naruto-kun .."

Lentamente levantando a maldita adaga improvisada. Naruto encarou seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e depois mergulhou a ponta sangrenta de sua arma em seu crânio.

Efetivamente terminando qualquer chance de virar Misuzu.

Hayashi trancou a porta atrás dela, olhando para as outras duas pessoas que ela conseguiu ajudar a escapar dos seus próprios infernos infernais.

Yuki Miku, aluna do segundo ano, que algumas das garotas do clube de pingue-pongue descreveram como "vergonhosa". A garota de cabelos curtos estava coberta de sangue, mas por outro lado parecia bem. Quando Kyoko a encontrou, ela segurava uma barra de metal sangrenta e estava cercada por quatro cadáveres, cada um com uma cratera considerável sobre seus crânios.

Yuki estava tremendo, e parecia estar em choque, mas depois que ela reforçou o fato de que essas coisas não eram mais humanas, a jovem ruiva lentamente se acalmou.

Ajudou muito, e antes que ela percebesse, o segundo ano estava atrás dela correndo com tudo o que ela tinha enquanto procuravam por mais sobreviventes e um lugar seguro para descansar.

" Mas onde está seguro?"

Os olhos de Kyoko fizeram para o outro sobrevivente que ela descobriu.

Este que ela não estava familiarizada, como nenhum dos alunos que ela interagia mencionou ele. Tudo o que Hayashi sabia era seu nome, Yamada Kuro. Ele foi apoiado em um canto, joelhos puxados em seu peito e soluçando. Yuki imediatamente reconheceu e ofereceu ajuda.

Se a memória a serviu bem, Kyoko lembrou que ambos estavam separados do time de atletismo de Shido.

"Vocês dois estão bem?" O mais velho dos três questionou enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Depois do que pareceram horas de corrida, Hayashi só conseguiu encontrar dois sobreviventes. Dois . Entre dezenas e dezenas de mortos ambulantes. Foi mais do que um pouco desanimador.

Mas ainda assim, dois foi melhor que zero.

À toa, ela se perguntou se Uzumaki Naruto conseguiu se manter vivo. O garoto que de alguma forma conseguiu se afastar calmamente enquanto tudo ao seu redor se desfazia, deixando-a se defender sozinha.

"Sim, eu-eu estou bem. T-obrigado." Ele olhou as duas mulheres diretamente nos olhos, "Tanto de você, tanto por me salvar."

Yuki encolheu os ombros.

"Ei, não mencione isso e não vou mencionar ao resto do time como você estava chorando."

A piscadela de paquera que ela enviou para o seu caminho atraiu uma risada leve de Yamada.

"E você, Yuki-san?"

"Estou bem. Um pouco cansada, mas posso continuar andando."

Hayashi assentiu.

"Isso é bom, mas devemos descansar aqui por enquanto. Esta é a sala dos professores. Deve haver alguma comida na geladeira. Tome um momento e recupere o fôlego."

"Tem certeza que é sábio Hayashi-sensei?" Yamada questionou, olhando nervosamente por trás do ruivo para os corredores. "E se eles vierem por aqui? Nós ficaremos presos."

Kyoko assentiu mais uma vez.

"Embora isso possa ser verdade, eu duvido que qualquer um deles venha por aqui enquanto nos escondermos. Essas paredes são à prova de som. Uma espécie de trapaça para os professores serem tão altos quanto eles querem quando estão descansando. Fui consciente do fato de que eles reagem primeiramente aos sons, por isso devemos estar seguros por enquanto. "

Ela fez uma pausa.

"No entanto, por favor, tente mantê-lo para baixo. É melhor estar seguro do que estar arrependido, correto?"

"Sim." Yamada respondeu.

"Bem ..." Yuki começou, dando um pequeno trecho "Se esse é o caso, então não se importe se eu fizer."

A garota encontrou facilmente a geladeira, pegando um sanduíche e uma garrafa de água pertencente a um dos funcionários.

"Desculpe, mas eu preciso disso mais agora." Ela murmurou.

Yamada hesitou por uma fração de segundo, até que seu estômago falou com ele.

"Vá em frente, eu vou me juntar a você assim que eu me certificar de que os corredores estão limpos." A professora assegurou.

Assentindo, Kuro rapidamente devastou a geladeira também. Encontrar uma refeição que ele pudesse comer sem ter que aquecer. Ansiosamente, ele engoliu em seco, saboreando o momento de paz, enquanto se perguntava, indolentemente, quanto tempo mais duraria?

Quando as coisas se tornaram tão complicadas?

Naruto observou a menina dormindo de perto. Seu peito subiu e caiu suavemente. Por enquanto, ela não tinha consciência dos horrores ainda acontecendo ao seu redor, inconsciente da morte de seus melhores amigos. Ele poderia matá-la aqui e agora, enquanto ela dormia. Ele poderia terminar tudo para ela.

" Ela nunca teria que saber a dor de perder alguém que você ama."

Orbes azuis se voltaram para a arma improvisada em sua mão direita. O mesmo que ele mergulhou no crânio de Misuzu nem dez minutos atrás.

Quão dolorosamente irônico.

Ele estava procurando por ela e ela o encontrou - junto com sua própria morte.

Naruto sentiu o cadáver se aproximando correndo as escadas que ele mesmo usava anteriormente. O loiro não alertou, ele tinha certeza disso, mas Misuzu e Niki fizeram isso. Parecia que ele subestimou muito o alcance de sua audição.

Ainda assim, não estava se movendo rápido o suficiente para pegar Misuzu.

No entanto, o súbito colapso de Niki que o loiro não esperava. O peso morto do corpo inconsciente de Niki foi o suficiente para desconcertar Misuzu, e antes que o Uzumaki pudesse reagir, o ghoul já a havia derrubado no chão. Dentes rasgando alegremente em seu pescoço, então tudo estava acabado.

"Então por que?"

Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que a morte das garotas não o incomodava. Uma das únicas almas gentis que ele conheceu neste mundo agora se foi. Ela não merecia isso.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Naruto sentiu uma raiva real explodir dentro dele. Isso não faria.

Tomando uma respiração calmante, Naruto passou uma única mão através de madeixas felpudas. O adolescente bigodudo não podia permitir que suas emoções prejudicassem seu julgamento.

Ocasionalmente, estendendo a mão para o bolso, o loiro puxou gentilmente um pedaço de pano dobrado com um familiar padrão de camarão.

".. O que é ... isso ?"

" ... É uma caixa de bento. Você sabe, você mantém comida nela ..."

Naruto realmente gostou de suas refeições. Eles eram uma boa mudança do lixo processado que ele consumia diariamente. Ele até mesmo a contragosto admitir a recepção de sua presença, às vezes, mas isso não significava que ele lhe devia alguma coisa, certo? Foi a escolha de Misuzu para incomodá-lo.

O Uzumaki constantemente a dispensou. Foram seus próprios ideais estúpidos que a trouxeram de volta o tempo todo.

Ele não lhe devia nada .

Um pequeno silêncio caiu dentro de sua psique.

"Então, por que ... não posso te matar?"

Orbes de Cerulean voltaram para o Niki adormecido.

Uma garota fraca e agora possivelmente quebrada era uma responsabilidade. Naruto poderia nomear uma dúzia de razões pelas quais ele deveria apenas matá-la agora e ainda assim, ela ainda respirava.

Por que isso?

"A qualquer custo." Ele voltou sua atenção para a janela. "Parece que as coisas não vão melhorar em breve."

Um único helicóptero preto ziguezagueava pelo céu maravilhosamente iluminado, correndo em direção ao Tokonosu totalmente contrastante e em chamas. Parecia uma zona de guerra lá fora.

Ele estava certo, o que quer que isso fosse espalhado incrivelmente rápido.

Naruto suspirou levemente. Ele odiava estar certo.

Essas pessoas quase não tinham ideia do que fazer em uma situação como essa. Eles se espalharam como baratas, fugindo aterrorizados. Agarrando-se loucamente a suas vidas. Tal era a necessidade de sobrevivência.

Mas isso não os tornava melhores que os cadáveres cegos. Batendo uns nos outros em uma corrida louca.

' Regra trinta e sete, um Shinobi nunca devemos quebrar compostura.'

Uma risada seca escapou do loiro.

Ele não era mais um Shinobi. Não, agora ele era apenas outra entidade sem nome. Uma vela fraca num mar de chamas bruxuleantes e brilhantes.

"Estou saindo da pista aqui, não estou?" Naruto silenciosamente murmurou para si mesmo. "A verdadeira questão é o que fazer com você?"

Apoiando-se na escrivaninha em que a garota inconsciente estava descansando pacificamente, o loiro permitiu que uma pequena carranca quebrasse sua fachada sempre estoica enquanto ponderava o que realmente fazer com Niki. A Fundação consideraria o desejo final de Misuzu como contraproducente para a conclusão geral da missão, se ele ainda estivesse sob o controle de Danzo, Niki teria morrido há muito tempo.

Felizmente para ela, ele não era. Aqueles dias foram muito longe agora.

Esta foi sua decisão a tomar.

Apertando o tecido estampado firmemente em suas mãos, Naruto suspirou.

Que bom seria lidar com ela? Niki estava fraca. Não havia outro jeito de definir a garota tímida. Onde Misuzu era brilhante e extrovertida, a garota mais baixa não era. Ela estava nervosa, covarde, reservada. A garota lembrou-o de uma noite sem estrelas. Maçante e deprimente.

" Por favor ... cuide de Niki para mim."

Os lábios de Niki se separaram suavemente, brilhando à luz do sol. A menina pequena era linda. Não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Ela era pequena, quase frágil demais. Como uma boneca. Sua pele e cabelos lisos brilhavam nos raios brilhantes do sol.

Naruto a observou por quase um minuto. Bebendo cada detalhe de seus recursos.

"Seu sofrimento terminará aqui." Ele sussurrou suavemente.

As águas do oceano congelaram lentamente. O loiro moveu sua arma improvisada para a cabeça dela. Ele estava fazendo um favor a ela.

" Sinto muito, Misuzu, mas é melhor assim."

A peça de tesoura manchada de carmesim desceu rapidamente, como antes.

"O que você está fazendo?"

A mão de Naruto parou a centímetros de distância da têmpora de Niki, os olhos rapidamente se movendo em direção à porta aberta da sala de aula que ele e a garota inconsciente ocupavam.

"... rosa ".

"Eu vou perguntar de novo-" Apesar do horror acontecendo ao seu redor, Takagi Saya não vacilou, "O que você está fazendo?"

Naruto olhou para trás sem vacilar.

"T-Takagi-san!" Até que Hirano se ajoelhou ao lado da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos enquanto lutava para recuperar o fôlego, "P-Please * suspiro * aguarde na próxima vez!"

Agora ele estava mais surpreso do que qualquer coisa. " Ele sobreviveu?" O adolescente bigodudo refletiu, uma sobrancelha loira esbelta passando por sua franja.

Adereços para Kouta.

"Ela está inconsciente, eu ia ter certeza que ela não foi mordida." O loiro mentiu com facilidade.

Os olhos de Saya se estreitaram.

"Mordido? Por quê?"

Sua teoria poderia ser verdadeira? É uma única mordida tudo que você precisa para se tornar um daqueles monstros.

"Tenho a sensação de que você já sabe." O loiro respondeu.

"U-Uzumaki-senpai !?"

Parece que ele finalmente foi notado. Kouta realmente parecia feliz em vê-lo também, essa foi outra primeira vez.

"Hirano". O loiro respondeu com um pequeno aceno de cabeça em sua direção.

"Você está vivo!" O adolescente rechonchudo sorriu para o mais velho, chegando à sua altura máxima.

Além de algumas manchas de sangue aqui e ali, Hirano não parecia tão ruim. Os olhos de Naruto foram atraídos para a arma firmemente segura em suas mãos. Uma pistola de pregos movida a gasolina, modificada com alguma fita e uma prancha para funcionar mais como uma arma real do que uma ferramenta para construção.

"Isso é impressionante." Naruto meditou em voz alta, apontando para a arma.

Kouta corou com o elogio.

"T-Obrigado, eu não gostei de me sentir tão inútil, então eu fiz o melhor de meus interesses. Ha ha ha."

Do jeito que ele ficava olhando em direção ao impaciente rosa, Naruto percebeu que a repentina confiança provinha de algo mais do que apenas se sentir um pouco inútil.

"Você o conhece fatass?"

Hirano se encolheu com o apelido. Internamente, derramando lágrimas em seu físico levemente acima do peso.

"Isso foi frio." Naruto afirmou. Todo o tempo discretamente olhando para a garota.

Ele ouvira falar desse Takagi Saya, um gênio e um prodígio acima de tudo. Excelentes notas, pontuações de testes estelares, ela até chegou a número um em todo o país em algumas ocasiões. Cada um dos prodígios que ele já conheceu estava, de alguma forma, desconectado dos sentimentos de todos ao seu redor - seja por traumas de infância passada, ou simplesmente por acreditar que todos estavam abaixo deles.

Naruto já sabia onde Takagi Saya caiu.

"Cala a boca, ninguém te perguntou."

Ah, atrevida também.

Hirano corou mais uma vez.

"Bem, eu não conheço Uzumaki-san, mas ele me ajudou uma vez e eu o considero um amigo."

O loiro em questão levantou uma sobrancelha para o comentário do "amigo".

"É isso? Ele ajudou você uma vez?" A atenção de Saya rapidamente recaiu sobre o loiro, "Uzumaki Naruto, o 'demônio de Fujimi' ajudou você, um perdedor fatass ninguém?" Um ronco escapou dela.

Hirano sorriu timidamente, soltando a pistola de pregos e trazendo a mão livre para ajeitar os óculos. Kouta olhou para o loiro, agora percebendo a garota inconsciente na mesa dos professores.

"Toshimi Niki-san ?!" Ele exclamou em surpresa: "Eu- ela é ... você sabe .." O adolescente gordinho não precisa dizer mais nada.

Naruto balançou a cabeça um não.

"Ela é apenas inconsciente". Blue conheceu damasco, "Como eu disse, eu estava me certificando de que ela não fosse um deles".

Saya não fugiu para o crédito dela.

" Seus olhos estão tão frios." O pinkett comentou consigo mesma, reprimindo interiormente um arrepio.

Essa era a pessoa que o pai dela lhe perguntou? Se seu pai realmente se incomodou em lembrar o nome de Uzumaki, então valeu a pena investigar.

Naruto se segurou de uma maneira perigosa, se ele estava ciente disso ou não. Isso deixou Saya nervosa. O loiro estava calmo, e não do tipo falso, ele estava genuinamente calmo apesar de todo o caos e todo o sangue. Sua respiração era regular, ele permaneceu ciente de seus arredores, mas sua postura estava relaxada.

Apesar de tudo isso, embora o Uzumaki parecesse enroscado, como se estivesse pronto para atacar a qualquer momento.

Da lagartixa, ela podia ver por que seu pai pediu para ela ficar de olho em um Naruto Uzumaki.

"Obrigado kami!" Kouta soltou um suspiro aliviado. "Neh, mas onde está Ichijou-san?" Ele olhou em volta da sala de aula, imaginando se sentiria falta da garota. "Eles geralmente não estão separados. Eu não posso imaginar Ichijou-san não estar aqui em uma situação terrível como esta."

Ele continuou observando, até que seus olhos se voltaram para trás azul-celeste.

Palavras não eram necessárias.

"Eu vejo ..." Lágrimas ardiam nos cantos dos olhos dele. "Droga!"

Hirano enfiou a cabeça na manga e tentou conter seus soluços.

Naruto e Saya só podiam vê-lo chorar.

Naruto soltou um leve suspiro.

"Por que você está suspirando? Você deveria estar feliz por termos nos incomodado em levá-lo junto conosco." Saya repreendeu o loiro.

Os quatro agora caminhavam silenciosamente pelos corredores desertos, vazios, exceto pelos corpos que o cobriam. Hirano pegou na retaguarda enquanto Naruto, erguendo a inconsciente Niki de costas, andava na frente dele. Saya, claro, estava à frente de sua pequena formação, liderando o caminho em direção ao seu destino.

"Onde você está me levando?" O loiro perguntou.

Saya notou o "eu" e não "nós".

"Você não gostaria de saber?"

"Eu não estava pedindo sua cabeça de algodão doce."

O segundo ano fechou os punhais para o loiro, suas bochechas corando. Seja por raiva ou vergonha, o loiro não podia dizer.

Atrás dele, Hirano riu levemente.

"Takagi-san quer ir ao escritório da Faculdade, ela tem uma teoria que reage aos sons." A ainda ruborizada Saya assentiu com a cabeça, cruzando os braços sobre o peito de uma maneira que lhe disse que ainda estava chateada. O ato lembrou-lhe um pouco de Misuzu.

"O escritório da Faculdade é à prova de som, e isso significa que é relativamente seguro. Poderíamos até ligar a TV e verificar as notícias para uma atualização."

Naruto piscou.

Esse foi um bom plano. Se ele pudesse apenas obter uma afirmação sobre a situação, o ajuste será muito mais fácil.

Tudo isso seria esclarecido em questão de dias? Ou isso englobou mais do que apenas Tokonosu? Se esse fosse o caso, então não adiantaria perder tempo mantendo sua cobertura. Não é como se ele pudesse permitir que aquelas criaturas fizessem uma refeição dele. Quem sabe o que poderia acontecer se ele fosse mordido?

"Cara, isso tudo é realmente terrível." Kouta sussurrou.

Enquanto os quatro caminhavam pelos corredores, ficava cada vez mais claro que isso não era ruim - era um desastre.

Eles estavam por toda parte. Ainda festejando, atacando e fazendo uma refeição de qualquer coisa remotamente humana. Das janelas do segundo andar, eles podiam ver tudo. Pessoas correndo por suas vidas, fazendo uma pausa para a liberdade, só para ser instantaneamente invadida e morta. Como o incidente continuou a piorar, ver qualquer pessoa viva estava rapidamente se tornando uma raridade.

"Oi!"

Naruto olhou para a porta da sala de aula aberta da classe 2-C. Um adolescente de aparência simples estava zombando dos quatro, sua camisa removia expondo um baú branco pastoso. Ele estava coberto de suor e, embora Saya e Kouta não pudessem reconhecer o fedor de mofo perpetrado do quarto, Naruto fez.

"Dê-nos as duas meninas, e seja lá qual for a arma na sua mão!"

"Wo que !?" Saya deu um passo para trás.

"Oh! Você tem mais um pouco de Takawa? ~ Ohhh! É Takagi Saya, sempre com o nariz bem alto. Vamos fazê-la gritar muito bem, hein?"

O estudante, Takawa, sorriu lascivamente. Mais três garotos, todos tão suados e desgrenhados quanto os primeiros se deram a conhecer.

"Você ouviu em!"

"Os mundos foram à merda! Precisamos nos divertir o máximo possível antes de chutarmos o balde. Você ouviu isso? Nenhuma regra para protegê-la, loirinha!"

"Você nem é um gordo! Entregue as garotas e o atirador de unhas, e não teremos que matar você!"

Takawa deu um passo na direção deles.

"Eu já matei sete desses monstros. Matar vocês dois será bolo."

Naruto nem sequer se encolheu. Ele sentiu outra presença no quarto com os quatro, ele só podia adivinhar quem estava lá era a vítima. Poucas coisas fizeram seu sangue ferver. Este foi um deles.

Surpreendentemente, porém, sua ira não era necessária.

Takawa piscou. Levando a mão para cima, ele roçou a bochecha e olhou para o vermelho agora manchando as pontas dos dedos.

Kouta estava tremendo. Seu dedo se contorcendo sobre o gatilho da pistola de pregos.

"O próximo não vai faltar."

Naruto severamente subestimado o estudante gordinho.

Takawa olhou feio para Hirano.

"Seu pedaço gordo de-"

Um prego prontamente se inseriu em seu pé.

"Takawa!"

O adolescente pálido caiu de costas e gritou, apertando o pé que estava sangrando com força.

"Y-você filho da puta!" Os três cúmplices de Takawa rapidamente correram para o seu lado. "K-Mate eles! Todos eles!" O adolescente ferido quase ordenou maniacally.

Os três se viraram, assentiram, depois se levantaram para encarar Kouta e Naruto.

"Você senta com o dedo mindinho, vamos nos divertir um pouco com você em um minuto."

Saya rangeu os dentes, os olhos arregalados enquanto tentava ao máximo lutar contra o tremor em suas pernas. Não havia vergonha em ter medo, os mortos-vivos que ela podia suportar. As pessoas, por outro lado ... as pessoas a assustavam mais do que tudo.

" Era só uma questão de tempo", disse o gênio a si mesma. " Em situações como essas, os humanos mostram suas verdadeiras cores."

Hirano fez para apontar sua arma, quando uma mão bloqueou a visão dos três.

"Não desperdice neles." Naruto afirmou calmamente.

Antes que os três pudessem responder, Naruto fez um sinal para eles pararem. Ele então apontou para o Takawa se contorcendo.

"Seu amigo acabou de soltar um grito que provavelmente atraiu todos os monstros da área em geral para você."

O loiro enfatizou a palavra monstro. Ele serviu bem aos seus propósitos.

Todos os quatro estudantes indecentes do Fujimi congelaram.

"Wo que isso significa?"

Os olhos de Naruto ficaram nitidamente frios. A temperatura ao redor deles parecia estar caindo drasticamente.

"Isso significa que eles reagem ao som. Isso significa que eles virão aqui. Isso significa que eles vão rasgar todos e cada um de vocês em pedaços , mastigando e rasgando seus olhos, bocas, privates".

A cada palavra, ficava cada vez mais frio, até que os quatro delinqüentes se sentissem literalmente congelados no lugar.

"Nada permanecerá esperando os pedaços esfarrapados da sua carcaça."

Atrás do loiro, os dois só podiam assistir enquanto os quatro ofensores congelavam sob o feitiço de Naruto. Tremendo de terror quando ele se aproximou casualmente.

Saya olhou inexpressivamente para a cabeleira loira, suas órbitas marrons largas.

' Palavras ... é tudo o que ele usou e mal conseguem respirar.'

"U-Uzumaki-senpai .." Hirano sussurrou admirado.

"E se eles não chegarem até você ..." Este foi mais um sussurro quando Naruto deu alguns passos em direção a eles, até que ele estava se elevando sobre os quatro. " Eu vou " .

Naquelas tundras congeladas, eles viram uma morte brutal.

"W-desculpe .."

" P-Por favor ... don ' t..don ' t matar-nos .."

"Nós estávamos apenas nos divertindo ..."

As orbes geladas de Naruto se estreitaram. Coisa errada a dizer.

"Takagi-san, por favor, certifique-se que a menina está bem."

Saya piscou. Não para deixar a compostura cair, ela simplesmente passou correndo pelo loiro e entrou na sala de aula. Se preparando para o que quer que ela estivesse prestes a ver. A razão para o cheiro almiscarado não estar mais perdido para ela.

"Hirano, certifique-se de que a costa esteja limpa."

Por alguma razão, Kouta nem sequer considerou discutir. O tom de Naruto não deixou espaço para isso. Isso o lembrou tanto do tom que o instrutor do Spec Op usou nele durante sua curta temporada de treinamento nos Estados Unidos.

"Certo."

Quando os passos dos adolescentes gordinhos se desvaneceram, Naruto se voltou para seus atuais cativos.

"Agora, isso deixa vocês quatro." Ele murmurou em voz alta. "Você sabe, mesmo em casa, isso não foi surpresa. Quando a guerra começou, muitas pessoas perderam a vida, fizeram muitas coisas bagunçadas."

"Wo que?"

A loira piscou.

"Oh, desculpe. Apenas pensando em voz alta."

Ele trouxe o dedo para baixo e cutucou cada um deles levemente na testa.

"Você tem mentes fracas." O adolescente de bigode sussurrou assim que terminou: "Torna tudo mais fácil".

Todos os quatro pares de olhos se ampliaram ao mesmo tempo, pura agonia disparando através de seus crânios. Era como a pior dor de cabeça que eles poderiam imaginar, multiplicada por dois. Em um instante, todos os quatro rapidamente caíram com leves pancadas, mortos para o mundo.

Que pequena explosão de Chakra poderia fazer para um cérebro. Naruto estava feliz por Ibiki ter tido a gentileza de compartilhar essa pequena técnica.

Passando facilmente por eles, Naruto entrou na sala de aula.

Saya estava abraçando a menina soluçando com força, uma infinidade de expressões cruzando seus olhos enquanto a garota chorava seu coração no ombro dos pinketts. Medo, confusão, pena, choque, ela no entanto escondeu tudo surpreendentemente bem.

"O que aconteceu com eles?" Ela murmurou, nunca tirando os olhos da garota.

"Eles desmaiaram. Nós deveríamos nos mover, eu não estava mentindo quando eu disse que eles viriam."

O prodígio nem se incomodou em questioná-lo. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e sussurrou no ouvido do adolescente soluçando. A garota congelou por um momento, mas respondeu assim mesmo. Tomando a ajuda oferecida, ela se levantou e se virou, instantaneamente trancando os olhos com Naruto.

Vacilando, ela rapidamente desviou o olhar.

"Sinto muito pelo que eles fizeram." O loiro falou: "Eles vão conseguir o que merecem em breve".

Saya não pôde deixar de franzir a testa com o pedido de desculpas. Era soado monótono, quase praticado até, como se ele tivesse feito isso muitas vezes antes.

"..."

"Se você não se importa de eu perguntar, qual é o seu nome?"

"I-Ichigo Naomi." A jovem sardenta sussurrou.

Com um aceno de cabeça, o loiro colocou Niki de costas e fez sinal para os dois seguirem.

Hayashi ouviu o grito e só pôde rezar pela alma infeliz que agora era um deles.

"Isso estava por perto, não era?" Yamada nervosamente afirmou.

"Relaxe, estamos seguros aqui." Yuki tranquilizou o adolescente, acariciando suas costas suavemente, "Certo Hayashi-sensei".

A ruiva assentiu.

Yuki não era como ela esperava que ela fosse. De todas as fofocas que suas garotas vomitavam, ela esperava que a menina fosse mais uma súcubo; uma sedutora. No entanto, ela estava longe disso na verdade. Demonstrar preocupação por seu companheiro de equipe e até mesmo manter uma aparência legal era impressionante o suficiente.

"Correto. Agora, nossa melhor chance de sair é esperar aqui. Espero que mais sobreviventes se juntem a nós em breve, ou tudo isso será resolvido."

Kyoko não gostava de esperar, mas o que mais ela poderia fazer? Nenhum deles poderia lidar com o exterior. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que essas coisas os comessem vivos. Então quem poderia ela ajudar? Ninguém se ela estivesse morta.

Quão irônico é que ele de repente se viu cercado por pessoas quando seu plano originalmente era ter certeza de que Misuzu estava seguro, então fazer sua própria fuga sozinho. Agora, Misuzu estava morto e ele estava longe de estar sozinho. Naomi estava o mais perto possível de Saya, a jaqueta usada para encobrir sua modéstia por trás do uniforme rasgado.

O pinkett ao lado dela ainda estava tentando chegar a um acordo com o que acabara de acontecer. Provavelmente ela nunca considerou que seus colegas de classe fariam tal coisa.

Hirano estava mais uma vez na retaguarda e segurando-se melhor que as duas garotas.

Mais uma vez, adere a Kouta.

" E apesar de tudo, você ainda está dormindo."

Naruto mudou a posição de Niki mais uma vez.

O plano era agora dar uma volta pelo prédio. Hirano avistou uma dúzia de mortos ambulantes caminhando lentamente em direção à sala de aula 2-C. O que era bom, Takawa e seus semelhantes fariam uma ótima distração. Enquanto eles foram mantidos ocupados com uma refeição, chegar ao escritório da Faculdade seria mais fácil.

' O que fazer quando eu chegar lá?' Niki ainda era um problema, e até que ele pudesse confirmar a situação, poderia prejudicar sua cobertura se tudo voltasse ao normal. " Eu acho que vou ter que atravessar a ponte quando chegar a ela."

Esperançosamente, Niki continuaria dormindo até que ele encontrasse uma solução adequada.

"Estamos chegando perto." Saya falou de frente ainda tentando o seu melhor para ficar calmo.

Isso foi bom. Tudo o que restava estava virando esse último canto e ...

"Takagi-san!"

Saya escorregou em uma poça de carmesim. Descontroladamente caindo no chão com um guincho surpreso, as palmas das mãos espirraram no sangue e deslizaram, seu peito sendo igualmente respingado com o líquido vermelho da vida.

Tremendo, ela encontrou o pé. Apenas para olhar fixamente para seu próprio reflexo no sangue. Seus olhos beberam sua aparência e ela franziu a testa.

"Eu-eu sou ... imundo .." Ao lado dela, um cadáver se contraiu. "M-mãe e pai ficarão tão descontentes .."

Naruto estreitou os olhos mais uma vez. O cadáver estava vivo.

" Não só isso." Os ecos fracos que apenas seus ouvidos treinados captavam aproximavam-se rapidamente: "Temos companhia". Ele sussurrou.

"Eu preciso ... limpar ... eu preciso ..."

Seu pescoço quase se partiu para a origem de todo o sangue. Encontro frente a frente com um estudante desfigurado. Olhos cinzentos pálidos olhavam fixamente para ela. T hrough ela de alguma forma. E um fedor nauseante que fez o focinho de Saya agredir seus sentidos.

" Haaahhhhh ... " o chiado baixo que escapou das entranhas dos mortos-vivos a congelou no lugar.

Era como se ela pudesse ver tudo agora, tudo refletido naquelas pálidas órbitas mortas. Não há nada . Sua respiração engatou, e Saya, apesar de todo o seu gênio e intelecto, que desde então começou a lutar com unhas e dentes para manter a compostura ... quebrou.

Um grito de puro terror escapando dela.

"Ficar longe!"

Ela subiu no sangue, arrastando-se para longe do ghoul até que suas costas estivessem pressionadas contra o corredor.

Para simplificar. Saya não aguentou mais isso. Ela, como o resto deles, era apenas humana.

"Ficar longe!"

Chutando as pernas para fora, ela soluçou quando a parte inferior de seu sapato encontrou o rosto do cadáver. Aproximadamente cavando sua carne pálida. O pinket chutou e gritou e chutou mais um pouco. Gritando freneticamente o tempo todo.

"Longe! Longe! Longe! AFASTADO!"

Das escadas, Takashi explodiu. Rei ao seu lado. A dupla atraída pelos gritos familiares.

"Saya!" O adolescente de olhos de ônix gritou, vendo seu amigo de infância desmoronar em uma poça de sangue.

"T-Takagi-san ..." Kouta sussurrou entorpecida. " Ela tinha sido tão forte ... até mesmo me chamando de nomes nesta situação, se ela não pode ... como posso esperar?" A dúvida começou a arrastar sua cabeça.

O cadáver estava morto. Ainda assim ela chutou, até que a exaustão a superou.

Saya ficou em silêncio, os braços caindo ao lado dela. Ela não se importava mais com o sangue que manchava sua pessoa. Ela não se importava mais com nada, na verdade. Não havia nada para cuidar.

Naqueles olhos cinzentos, ela tinha visto a verdade.

" Ko..mu..ro .. " Dim órbitas pousou em seus recursos amigos. " Você realmente quer que ele veja você assim?"

Não! Ela não podia desistir aqui. Aqui não.

Saya imediatamente notou Rei e sua proximidade com Takashi.

Apesar disso, ela não podia evitar o calor que se espalhava por ela. " Ele me chamou de Saya." Seu coração deu um leve pulo.

"Você ... idiota .." Ela sussurrou.

Takashi estava ao lado dela em um breve suspiro. Inclinando a garota para ele e rapidamente removendo seu próprio casaco para que ela pudesse usá-lo.

"A-você está bem?"

"Bem..."

Saya corou, virando o rosto para que Takashi não pudesse ver.

"O que?"

"Eu disse que estou bem!" A garota exclamou, empurrando Komuro para longe dela. "Eu não preciso da sua ajuda."

"Bem, agora, isso é interessante, não é?"

Naruto já reconheceu o orador.

" Ela sobreviveu."

Claro que ela sobreviveu.

Busujima Saeko, em toda a sua glória estava orgulhosa. Nem uma gota de sangue nela. Até mesmo seu bokken estava impecável. Ao lado dela, Shizuka ofereceu um sorriso bem-humorado.

"Olá a todos."

De repente, os cinco se voltaram para nove.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando o coração pára O que acontece?

Capitulo 4

As fragilidades da vida sempre serviriam para surpreendê-lo.

Quando ele era mais jovem, tudo o que ele queria era ser Hokage. Ser admirado, amado, aceito por todos em sua casa. Ele rapidamente se cansou dos olhares odiosos e sussurros maldosos. Cansado da comida superfaturada e tratamento sujo recebido por ele, e somente ele.

Então ele ficou alto, irritante, brilhante. Alguém para ser notado. Ele gritou seu sonho para o céu.

Com o tempo ele ficou mais velho e, lentamente, as coisas começaram a melhorar.

Então, de uma só vez, tudo mudou.

O Terceiro Hokage foi morto na invasão conjunta Sound-Sand, e com sua morte toda a proteção fornecida pelo velho se foi. Danzo foi rápido em assumir o controle, e com ele vieram mudanças que o jovem Uzumaki não conseguia acreditar. Seus olhos inocentes foram abertos para a verdade do mundo. Todas as mentiras e ódios o dominaram completamente.

Era tão fácil odiar pessoas como Uchiha Itachi, o cara mau, até que você soubesse que ele sacrificava tudo para que o falso messias que era a paz pudesse ser sustentado e seu irmão mais novo e inocente pudesse viver. Tudo sob a ordem de Sarutobi, o velho gentil que o acomodava em algumas noites e o tratava para aquecer os outros.

O Terceiro Hokage, uma de suas maiores inspirações e ídolos, ordenou a um garoto de treze anos que erradicasse toda a sua família ...

... por causa da aldeia.

Danzo realmente não poupou a verdade. Seus pais, Kurama, tudo . Esse foi um mês particularmente difícil para ele.

"Uzumaki-senpai, o que você acha?"

"Hmm." Naruto foi quebrado de suas reflexões por Hirano.

Todos os olhos estavam aparentemente sobre ele, aguardando sua resposta.

Ah, a situação atual deles. Após as apresentações foram estabelecidas, Saya, que conseguiu finalmente se recompor. Explicou qual era o seu plano de ação atual para os recém-chegados.

Os grupos de Saeko e Takashi concordaram imediatamente e, antes que eles percebessem, o grupo agora muito maior estava em busca da sala de descanso da Faculdade. Shizuka teve a gentileza de informar os estudantes sobre seu verdadeiro propósito. Os nove conseguiram encontrá-lo com bastante facilidade, no entanto, havia uma falha evidente em seu plano. O escritório estava trancado. Não só trancada ... mas as pessoas estavam do outro lado, e não estavam ansiosas por deixá-las entrar facilmente.

"O que devemos fazer? Hmm, bem, acho que devemos esperar para ver se eles vão se abrir. Se não, tentamos apelar para eles com razão." O loiro pausou, permitindo que os membros da consciência de seu pequeno bando de sobreviventes pudessem processar suas palavras. "E se eles insistirem em ser teimosos, nós apenas derrubaremos a porta e tiraremos deles pela força."

Saeko escondeu seu sorriso bem.

"A-você está falando sério?" Takashi murmurou para si mesmo, olhando para o loiro de cara de pedra. O cara parecia totalmente sério sobre a última parte!

"Uzumaki-senpai pode ser muito intenso às vezes, pode pegar você desprevenida."

O adolescente de olhos de ônix voltou sua atenção para a Kouta, muito mais baixa, que estava ao lado dele.

"Hirano-san, certo?"

"Sim! Prazer em conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Ko-"

Uma mão foi levantada.

"Me chame de Takashi. É mais fácil assim."

Kouta piscou, erguendo um braço para a cabeça enquanto oferecia um sorriso tímido.

"Tudo bem! Parece bom então, Takashi-san!"

"Oh, estou tão feliz que todo mundo está se dando bem!" Shizuka bateu palmas alegremente, oferecendo um sorriso caloroso aos dois adolescentes.

Dois adolescentes que estavam atualmente tentando parar o sangue que ameaçava sair de seus narizes com a visão do loiro borbulhante. Não precisava ser explicado, palavras nunca poderiam chegar perto de descrevê-lo de qualquer maneira.

"Marikawa-sensei." A loira voltou sua atenção para uma Saya de olhos irados. A menina estava olhando para a mulher mais velha, pressionando o dedo indicador contra os lábios em um movimento silencioso.

"Você vai atraí-los!" O pinket praticamente assobiou.

Sem ofensa a Shizuka, mas se eles fossem sobreviver, TODOS precisariam estar na mesma página.

"Ara?" Ela pareceu perceber isso quando a mulher se curvou e ofereceu um sincero pedido de desculpas.

Pela segunda vez em exatamente um minuto, Takashi e Kouta concentraram toda a sua energia em não desmaiar devido à grande perda de sangue que estavam tentando revidar. Para seu crédito, a dupla conseguiu esconder bem o seu dilema.

Não o suficiente para escapar de Saya, no entanto, quando a garota os notou e nivelou os dois com um olhar vergonhoso. Ela esperava algo assim de Kouta, mas não de Takashi.

" Tsk, hormônios estúpidos do menino."

Acenando com a mão de maneira desconsiderada, ela se afastou de Shizuka e falou.

"Seja como for, apenas não deixe acontecer de novo."

Shizuka se levantou e assentiu uma vez, sorrindo brilhantemente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Todo esse bate-papo é muito bom e elegante, mas precisamos fazer algo em breve. Estamos sentados em patos por aqui". Rei não podia acreditar o quão casual essas pessoas estavam agindo, esses monstros poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento e matar qualquer um deles! " E não será eu!"

A herdeira de Busujima cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça, apoiando-se no pé direito, ela enviou um discreto aceno de cabeça ao caminho de Rei.

"Concordo.

Rei resistiu ao desejo de corar. Não só Saeko concordou com ela, ela reconheceu ela!

Naruto inclinou a cabeça para longe do grupo e para a janela de vidro da porta trancada. Seus olhos azuis trancados com orbes terrestres.

' Bem, olhe para isso, ela ainda está viva. Isso é bom para ela.

Agora ela poderia pagar sua dívida para com ele. Ele salvou a vida dela, ela destranca a porta. Bam, é como se eles fossem iguais.

O loiro olhou para a TV posicionada na parede atrás de sua pessoa de interesse.

" Só um pouquinho mais."

Assim que Kyoko abrir a porta, ele colocará Niki fora e verificará as notícias. Os olhos afiados de Naruto se afastaram de Hayashi e rapidamente viajaram através das múltiplas faces de seu grupo. Não por escolha, claro. Ele honestamente não sabia como se sentir. Uma parte dele queria que fosse muito ruim lá fora. Pelo menos então ele poderia parar de se conter um pouco.

Do outro lado da porta, Hayashi Kyoko manobrava para esconder seu choque absoluto ao ver o enorme grupo.

" Nove sobreviventes?" Isso foi incrível! Seus olhos se demoraram sobre um tom de brilhantes madeixas douradas de sol por mais um segundo, " E ele está vivo?"

Isso foi bom ... certo?

" Lembre-se de ficar quieto se você quiser viver."

Tão frio ... e o jeito que ele tão facilmente se adaptou, como se isso fosse normal para ele!

Apenas quem era Uzumaki Naruto? Ele não era estudante regular. Isso ela podia agora facilmente dizer. Nessas órbitas congeladas não havia medo quando ela olhava para elas, nenhuma surpresa , nem mesmo um pingo de pesar. Apenas desinteresse flagrante.

Durante horas, enquanto Hayashi percorria os corredores sangrentos da Academia Fujimi, ela se perguntou, por quê? Como ? Como ele poderia agir tão indiferente quando colegas estudantes. Y outhful , amigável, brilhante. A nd professores trabalhador. Amados amigos, colegas de trabalho, interesses românticos. Todos foram horrivelmente mutilados e devorados por monstros canibais?

'... Ele está doente'. Eu era a única resposta que ela poderia inventar. ' Ele está doente na cabeça. Algo está errado com ele. Eu sei isso!'

"Hayashi-sensei, o que devemos fazer?"

Kyoko piscou. Percebendo que a loira não estava mais olhando para o seu caminho. A ruiva se virou para Yamada.

O que fazer de fato? Os outros ela deixaria entrar em um piscar de olhos, mas se Uzumaki estivesse com eles, ela teria que deixá-lo entrar também. Brevemente, ela brincou com a ideia de apenas pedir para Naruto ficar para trás. O resto daquelas pessoas não tinha nada a ver com o loiro, certamente a segurança pareceria mais desejável.

" Isso pode ser perigoso." Também receberia culpa em seu coração. ' Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-lo morrer, independentemente de como me sinto. Vou dar uma chance a ele. Se ele escorregar, ele irá embora. Não posso ser solicitado a ficar ao lado de uma bomba-relógio, afinal de contas.

Ela não era a conselheira mais popular sem motivo. Hayashi nunca desistiu de uma aluna se pudesse ajudá-la, independentemente de sua atitude ou situação, mas também não era tola.

"Vamos votar nele. O que vocês dois acham?"

Yuki parecia estar olhando fixamente para alguém do grupo externo. De alguma forma, Kyoko já sabia o que a resposta das garotas de cabelos curtos seria.

"Deixe-os entrar. Temos espaço".

Hayashi estudou a garota, imaginando internamente em quem ela estava tão focada. Assentindo, a ruiva desviou os olhos de Yuki e pousou o olhar no único macho do trio.

"E você, Yamada-kun?"

"Eu digo que nós os deixamos entrar, quem sabe, poderia ter sido nós."

Mais uma vez, Kyoko assentiu. Esses dois foram honestos. Isso foi certamente uma coisa boa.

Sua atenção foi trazida de volta para Yamada, que agora estava destrancando a porta. Quando ele cautelosamente começou a abri-lo, Kyoko encontrou seu coração começando a correr. Uma grande parte dela esperava que ela não fosse se arrepender disso.

Observando enquanto os nove sobreviventes se infiltravam lentamente na sala, a ruiva sabia que já era tarde demais.

O que veio depois, bom ou ruim, era responsabilidade dela.

Hayashi imediatamente reconheceu Busujima Saeko quando ela entrou na sala da Faculdade com toda a graça de uma verdadeira herdeira. Kyoko pessoalmente teve o prazer de trabalhar com os veteranos muitas vezes devido ao seu papel como conselheira, a diligente e muito capaz Saeko poderia ter sido uma das principais razões pelas quais esse grupo massivo conseguiu se manter vivo.

Atrás acompanhou os estudantes que ela não reconheceu pessoalmente, exceto por Shizuka, a enfermeira da escola. Apesar de não conhecer a mulher loira, Kyoko estava mais do que feliz em ver um colega.

Parecia, no entanto, que os deuses estavam olhando para ela, zombando dela. Por alguma razão, Uzumaki Naruto decidiu entrar em último. Nas costas dele estava uma menina inconsciente devido a quem sabe o quê. Resumidamente, Kyoko ponderou a ideia de que Naruto não parecia do tipo que se importaria com ninguém.

Ainda assim, isso foi um bom sinal. Talvez a loira não fosse tão sem coração quanto ela pensava.

"Oh, muito obrigado!" Rei foi o primeiro a falar depois que todos ficaram confortáveis. "Meu nome é Miyamoto Rei!" Seus olhos brilhavam com tal intensidade, ela quis dizer cada palavra.

Ao lado dela, Saeko descansou seu traseiro em uma mesa próxima, cruzando as pernas e inclinando-se em seu braço. Usando-a primeiro como uma espécie de descanso para a cabeça.

"Sim, devo agradecer também a Hayashi-sensei. Você nos salvou."

A beleza do cabelo violeta deu um sorriso sincero para a ruiva.

Kyoko assentiu, respondendo com seu próprio sorriso leve. "Não se preocupe com essas pequenas coisas! Por favor, descanse. Tenho certeza de que você está exausta. Deve haver mais comida na geladeira." Ela gesticulou para a pequena cozinha: "Sinta-se à vontade para cavar se sentir fome. Precisamos mais dela no momento, afinal."

A tensão no ar sentida por todos não foi esquecida no entanto. Afinal, eles não estavam realmente seguros. Se alguma coisa eles estavam agora encolhidos em um canto como pequenos ratos.

Os olhos de Saeko se afastaram de Kyoko e os dois ao lado dela. O garoto que ela não reconheceu.

' Bem, agora, isso é muito interessante.'

Yuki ela sabia, melhor do que a maioria das pessoas, na verdade.

A garota de espírito livre segurou um sorriso próprio. Nunca se afastando do olhar penetrante de Saeko. Oh, que mundo pequeno, ela não tinha visto ou falado com seu velho amigo em quase um ano agora.

"Yamada-kun!"

"Hirano!"

A dupla imediatamente se encontrou no centro dos dois grupos separados. Apertando as mãos e sorrindo brilhantemente. Foi bom ver um rosto familiar, pensou Kouta.

Yamada foi outro deles - o indesejado. Embora o adolescente não tivesse visitado a sala do clube em eras desde que Shido-sensei o pegou em sua equipe de atletismo.

Hirano fez uma careta ao pensar na cobra. " Não me sinto mal na esperança de que ele não tenha conseguido ." Ainda assim, ele estava feliz por um deles ter conseguido fazer alguns amigos fora do Clube de Astronomia.

"Estou feliz em ver você Yamada-kun, você não vai acreditar nas coisas que aconteceram!"

A adolescente de cabelos escuros deu um sorriso fraco em resposta.

"Eu acho que você vai descobrir que eu tive minha parte das coisas acontecendo também, Hirano." Yamada olhou para trás de Kouta e para os outros do grupo.

Uma mecha de cabelo imediatamente chamou sua atenção. Ele rapidamente se voltou para o agora sorridente Kouta.

"É aquele-?"

"Sim!" Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, Hirano gesticulou para Naruto como se ele fosse uma raça exótica. "Uzumaki Naruto! O delinquente número um da Fujimi Academy."

Naruto olhou fixamente para os dois por um momento antes de soltar um suspiro. Escolhendo ignorá-los, ele prontamente se virou e gentilmente tirou Niki de suas costas para uma mesa próxima. Rolando seus ombros um pouco. Ele assentiu suavemente para si mesmo quando um pop satisfeito ecoou.

Yamada estava na frente dele não segundos depois.

"U-Uzumaki-senpai, é uma honra!"

Dizer que a maioria estava chocada era um eufemismo. Havia um certo brilho nos olhos de Yamada que era inconfundível.

... W-o que diabos é isso? Saya exclamou dentro de seus pensamentos.

"Posso ajudar?" Naruto afirmou secamente. Ociosamente, enviando um pequeno olhar de Hirano.

O adolescente de cabelos castanhos apenas coçou a cabeça timidamente e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso de desculpas.

Yamada parecia um pouco confuso.

"O-Oh, certo." Ele riu nervosamente, "Me desculpe! É só que você é realmente um grande inspa-"

O loiro já estava um passo à frente, já achando a situação bastante familiar. Interrompendo o aluno mais baixo enquanto ele falava.

"Sim, então eu ouvi." A loira suspirou mais uma vez. "É bom conhecer você também .."

Kuro não perdeu tempo em se apresentar ao adolescente mais alto.

"Yamada Kuro!"

Naruto assentiu.

"É bom conhecer você, Yamada."

Pensar que o mundo estava literalmente acabando em torno deles, ou pelo menos parecia assim, e ainda assim, de alguma forma, esses dois ainda achavam neles fanboys.

Hayashi piscou, surpreso com a pequena revelação de que Naruto realmente tinha pessoas que gostavam dele. Atreva-se a dizer isso, até os fãs . Além disso, ele estava agindo quase civilizado em relação a Yamada e o outro garoto, Hirano, um forte contraste com o comportamento normalmente indiferente que Uzumaki costumava retratar.

Talvez haja realmente era esperança para o loiro whiskered depois de tudo.

"Ah, então isso é Uzumaki Naruto?" Yuki finalmente fez sua voz ser conhecida.

Saeko imediatamente voltou sua atenção para ela. Seus olhos se estreitando. A beleza do cabelo violeta tinha discutido Uzumaki Naruto várias vezes com Yuki, a última vez que eles conversaram foi sobre o enigma loiro se o ruivo sabia disso ou não. Como sua velha amiga se aproximaria disso?

" Ela faria bem em lembrar seu lugar."

Um deslize da língua pode ser fatal.

A beleza carmesim andava ao lado de Saeko e Rei, optando por ver descaradamente o loiro da cabeça aos pés.

"Muito impressionante, você é bem o espectador, sabe?" Ela fez uma pausa, colocando um dedo em sua bochecha. "Mas essa sua cara estoica é um verdadeiro desvio, você deve trabalhar nos bigodes. "

Rei não pôde deixar de bufar.

"Bigodes, isso é bom." Ela respirou através de pequenas risadas. Inferno, até Hirano parecia divertido.

Infelizmente, Naruto foi tudo menos isso.

Ao contrário de Misuzu, ele não conhecia essa garota nem lhe devia nada, então quem era ela para insultá-lo? Pior ainda, essas pessoas estavam agindo muito familiarizadas com ele e entre si.

Naruto olhou para as mãos, olhando para o sangue que os manchava. " Eles esqueceram?" Talvez sim, certamente não seria culpa deles quererem esquecer. Deus sabe que ele tentou.

Bem, como a vida sempre conseguiu lembrá-lo da verdade indesejada, ele fará o mesmo por eles.

"Eu aprecio o humor espirituoso." Naruto falou: "Realmente eu faço, mas nós temos peixes maiores para fritar como eles dizem." Ele gesticulou para a janela. Para o que estava acontecendo lá fora. "Tente não ficar confortável, qualquer um de nós pode estar morto em breve."

A mudança de tom foi imediata.

Como uma bofetada no rosto. Os onze rapidamente ficaram de boca fina.

"Mah, você está certo." Yuki continuou, procurando por todo o mundo como se estivesse genuinamente refletindo sobre as palavras do loiro. "Mais uma razão para ser espirituoso, você não concorda, bigodes? "

Bem, isso respondeu à sua pergunta. Parece que Yuki não mudou muito no ano passado.

Uma parte dela gostava disso. Sempre tão rebelde, sempre tão rápido para desafiar o que Golias veio para encarar seu David. A força de vontade das garotas foi uma grande contribuinte para sua amizade com Yuki no começo, que era de muitas maneiras, sua primeira verdadeira amiga.

"Por favor. Não vamos ficar hostis." A herdeira falou calmamente, um sorriso delicado se formando em suas feições pálidas. "Se vamos sair disso, devemos aprender a aceitar a presença um do outro."

Naruto não desviou o olhar de Yuki enquanto ele respondia, em tom plano.

"Eu não tenho um problema com ela. Eu só estava dizendo a verdade depois de tudo."

Para a letra. As coisas provavelmente só iam piorar a partir daqui. O sol estava lentamente começando a se pôr e a noite logo desceria. Baixa visibilidade, entre outros problemas, e agora enxames dos mortos-vivos. Alguns tão silenciosos quanto o túmulo, esperando que sua próxima vítima pisasse conscientemente.

O Uzumaki havia matado alguns desses caçadores em sua busca por Misuzu. Devido ao seu conjunto particular de habilidades, ele poderia facilmente sentir os ainda vivos.

" Mas essas pessoas." Olhos azuis percorreram discretamente. " Eles estão perdidos se eles saírem."

A lógica humana afirmaria que ele deveria sentir a necessidade de protegê-los, colocar-se na linha de fogo e se esforçar para ajudá-los a escapar apenas porque eram seus, porque eram pessoas como ele.

No entanto, essas pessoas não eram nada como ele. Com toda a honestidade, ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar se deveria fazer alguma coisa.

Que diferença faria? Eles eram todos idiotas fracos no final. O oceano azul pousou na forma da Niki.

" Cada um deles ."

Quando ele olhou para todos eles, ele podia ver suas diferenças. Tudo o que ele podia ver era fraqueza.

Naruto observou silenciosamente enquanto Shizuka levava para monitorar a garota inconsciente. Ele supôs que deveria estar zangado com ela, e possivelmente ele mesmo. Se ele tivesse agido assim que o cadáver entrasse em seu raio, Misuzu ainda poderia estar vivo agora. Então, novamente, se Toshimi teria sido mais forte, do que Misuzu poderia ter feito isso.

Demasiado que ifs e então novamente.

Qualquer que fosse a raiva que ele deixara, não era para Niki.

"Desculpe interromper, Uzumaki-san foi?" No aceno dos loiros, Shizuka continuou. "Posso perguntar o que aconteceu?"

Naruto não viu mal em contar o loiro mais velho com seios maiores do que os de Tsunade.

Um inferno de uma declaração que um.

"Ela desmaiou, provavelmente devido à exaustão."

A enfermeira registrou a cabeça, cantarolando uma leve melodia enquanto se concentrava em apoiar a cabeça de Niki, usando sua mochila como um travesseiro improvisado. A garota não ficou muito magoada, além de alguns arranhões que ela não havia anotado em seu escritório. Com um pouco de descanso, voltaria com eles em mais ou menos uma hora.

"Ela está bem no geral, só temos que deixá-la descansar."

Naruto assentiu novamente. Isso é o que ele imaginou.

"O que ela estava fazendo com você de qualquer maneira?" Rei questionou de repente, desembrulhando um submarino quando ela se sentou em um dos sofás. Por um momento, seus músculos tensos relaxaram e o mais velho deixou seu corpo cansado cair no couro vermelho.

"Mais ainda, o que ela é para você?"

Naruto olhou para uma das poucas pessoas que o loiro realmente conheceu antes de tudo isso.

"Rei!" Takashi sussurrou. " Ela não percebe quem é?"

Esqueça isso. Isso definitivamente não ajudaria ninguém a se dar bem.

Suas órbitas de rubi se trancaram com o azul do oceano de Naruto.

"Fique fora desse Takashi. Esse cara é um problema e precisamos começar a pensar em termos de sobrevivência." Seu pai e seu avô perfuraram esse tipo de coisa em sua cabeça ainda jovem. "Eu preciso saber se ele pode ser confiável."

Do lado oposto da sala, Hayashi estreitou os olhos. Parece que Uzumaki Naruto não tinha acabado de disparar seus alarmes, mas os outros também. Deu-lhe um pequeno alívio se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, pelo menos ela não estava apenas sendo paranóica demais.

"Miyamoto-san, por favor ... não o force." Surpreendentemente, foi Hirano que falou. "Eu posso garantir Uzumaki-senpai, ela é uma amiga dele."

Uma única sobrancelha loira se levantou em sua defesa.

"Tch, um amigo desse cara? Por favor." Rei cruzou os braços e franziu a testa. Ela achou MUITO difícil de acreditar. "Nós mal sabemos porcaria sobre ele, e o que sabemos não é bom."

No meio de toda a tensão e desconfiança, o membro mais sossegado do grupo encontrou nela para finalmente falar. Suas pernas tremeram levemente, e ela prendeu as bordas da jaqueta com força enquanto falava.

"II confie em Uzumaki-senpai .."

Todos os olhos se voltaram para a garota atualmente envolta na jaqueta da escola loira. Naomi estremeceu com toda a atenção que caiu sobre ela, mas rapidamente encontrou consolo em orbes azuis brilhantes. Era estranho como de repente ela se sentia mais segura. No entanto, fazia todo o sentido, certo?

No caminho até aqui, Saya explicou rapidamente a situação para ela. Como Hirano e Uzumaki derrubaram seus atacantes e ajudaram a libertá-la. Como sua escola e Tokonosu foram invadidos por essas monstruosidades. Agora, tudo que a pobre garota queria fazer era desaparecer ... mas ela ainda segurava algum pedaço de si mesma, e que ela seria amaldiçoada se deixasse um de seus salvadores ser difamado bem na frente dela.

"O que?" Rei começou de novo.

" Naomi ... você não precisa se proteger ..." As palavras gentis de Saya caíram sobre os ouvidos de profundidade.

"Eu confio em Uzumaki-senpai." Ela repetiu um pouco mais alto, encontrando sua coragem. "Eu confio nele. Por que você não tem razão?"

Rei colocou sua comida para baixo e chegou a sua altura total.

"E quem é você?" O jovem Miyamoto exigiu. "Você sabe mesmo que tipo de pessoa Uzumaki é? Ele não se importa com nada, nem mesmo com ele. Alguém assim é um perigo para as nossas chances de sobrevivência!"

Naomi se encolheu com o tom severo de Rei.

Ainda assim, ela não estava planejando recuar. Para sua sorte, o loiro de bigode podia lutar suas próprias batalhas.

"Um perigo para sua sobrevivência, hein?" Naruto passou a mão pelos cachos loiros desgrenhados, interrompendo os dois enquanto se aproximava da pia, girando a maçaneta para que a água corresse livremente. "Diga-me então, como você planeja sobreviver em primeiro lugar?"

Carmesim escorria pelas palmas das mãos, misturando-se com água enquanto corria pelo ralo.

Foi Takashi que respondeu a sua pergunta.

"Nós íamos deixar a escola e procurar nossas famílias juntas".

Na menção da família, a maioria deles ficou tensa. Sem dúvida preocupada com suas próprias mães e pais, ou outras relações.

"Você eventualmente acabaria morta. Eu diria que talvez sete ou oito horas depois de você tentar sair."

A água estava quente quando caiu entre as pontas dos dedos, o som de corrida também ajudou a afogar o silêncio que caiu.

"O que te faz pensar isso?" Takashi perguntou depois de um momento, mandando um olhar para sua amiga de infância.

Rei parecia prestes a explodir no loiro.

"Você está cansado, com medo. Fisicamente você não pode revidar. Eles são mais fortes, eles não sentem dor." Orbes gelados subiram para penetrar no ônix. "A única coisa que eles querem é te matar. Você pode lidar com isso? Mais ainda, você pode lidar com uma cidade inteira assim?"

As palavras de Naruto foram infelizmente verdadeiras. Ele não foi o único que concordou.

"Uzumaki está certo." Saya olhou para o loiro com quem ela concordou, a contragosto, olhando-o discretamente. " Ele é mais esperto do que parece. Estou realmente começando a entender por que o pai achou você tão interessante .

"Então nós só devemos desistir?" Rei finalmente teve o suficiente. "Nós devemos apenas ficar com medo e nos trancar !?"

Isso foi uma completa e absoluta porcaria! Então, e se eles estivessem com medo! Não havia como ela deixar um pouco de medo no caminho de salvar sua família se ela pudesse evitar. Isso só provou tudo para ela!

"Isso é besteira! Eu não vou me trancar neste buraco do inferno enquanto meus pais estão lá fora! Eu vou encontrá-los!"

Naruto nem sequer recuou.

"Então vá."

Ela estava visivelmente tremendo. Tremendo de fúria.

Hayashi sabia que era hora de intervir.

"Chega! Nós não deixamos você entrar brigando entre si!" Seu tom não deixou margem para discussão: "Este NÃO é o momento nem o lugar!"

O loiro limitou-se a desligar a água e depois encostou-se no balcão, sua única resposta foi um leve encolher de ombros. Ele estava bem. Essas pessoas estavam à beira de um colapso psicológico. Não que os Uzumaki pudessem culpá-los.

" Esqueci o quanto é frustrante trabalhar com pessoas comuns em momentos como esses ".

Bem, ele não estava trabalhando com eles tanto quanto tolerando a presença deles.

"Cara, vocês são um pio que você conhece." Yuki comentou, ainda sorrindo. A ruiva astuta realmente parecia estar gostando do show.

À toa, Naruto notou as semelhanças entre Yuki e Saeko. Por um lado, os dois obviamente encontraram algum tipo de prazer em ver as pessoas brigando.

"Isso realmente é um desastre agora." Kouta murmurou ao lado de Yamada, soltando um leve suspiro quando as coisas começaram a chiar.

Yamada não poderia concordar mais.

Takashi brincou com os polegares. A comida e a água já haviam desaparecido. Todos tendo comido o seu preenchimento. Agora tudo o que estava era decidir o próximo curso de ação.

Orbs de ônix se moviam em direção a sua paixão e melhor amigo, ela ainda estava com raiva, evidente por sua testa franzida e os olhares sutis, mas rancorosos, enviaram o caminho de Naruto.

Pobre rapaz, apesar de tudo, Uzumaki ainda era o cara mais antipático aqui, mesmo em um momento como este.

"Você quer que eu fale com ele?" O adolescente de cabelos escuros sussurrou.

Os olhos de Rei estavam nele instantaneamente. "Não. Fique longe dele a todo custo." Ela quase assobiou.

Bem, muito por isso.

Com um suspiro, Komuro deixou a cabeça cair para trás, deixando seus pensamentos vagarem. A morte de Igou ainda estava fresca, sem dúvida. Não apenas em sua mente também. Ele sabia que Rei sentia sua falta, estava pensando nele . Mesmo agora.

Por que isso o incomoda tanto? Por que ainda estava roendo a parte de trás de sua cabeça? Hisashi estava morto. Ele o matou ... não havia outra escolha.

" Foi tudo mentira?"

" ..não vá ... fique comigo .."

Ele estava convenientemente lá para ela? Se tivesse sido alguém mais ela teria reagido da mesma forma. Ela teria chorado assim por causa dele?

Felizmente para Takashi, ele não precisou se concentrar em tais pensamentos por muito mais tempo.

"Hey todos, olhem!" Yamada imediatamente chamou os outros, fazendo sinal para eles se aproximarem enquanto apontava para a janela.

A maioria de todos se levantou e caminhou até as janelas, seguindo o dedo adolescente até o pátio, onde quatro pessoas podiam ser vistas correndo loucamente em direção ao segundo edifício da ala. Uma horda de monstros febrilmente correndo atrás deles.

Os olhos de Naomi se arregalaram quando ela deu uma olhada rápida na pessoa da frente.

"Takuzo-kun!"

Lágrimas caíram de seus brilhantes olhos azuis com a visão de seu namorado, vivo .

Ele estava vivo! Ela podia vê-lo! Beije-o, a menina congelou, flashbacks da sala de aula inundando sua visão.

A maneira como eles a usaram , violou-a. Seu coração bateu descontroladamente em seu peito.

... Ela poderia dizer Takuzo? Ele ainda a veria como sua namorada, ele ainda a amaria? Lágrimas caíram por uma razão muito diferente dessa vez. De repente, Naomi se sentiu tão pequena ... pequena , insignificante. Com nojo. Disgusting . Seja qual for a luz restante que brilhou em seus orbes azuis escuros foi rapidamente erradicada.

"Isso é Hayate-san!" Yamada afirmou, olhos piscando para Naomi. "Você o conhece?"

Parecia que Hirano também reconhecia Takuzo se o olhar em seu rosto fosse alguma coisa.

Naomi visivelmente se encolheu, mas assentiu mesmo assim.

"Sim. Ele é ... meu namorado."

"T-isso é demais!" Kouta sorriu, enviando um polegar para cima em seu caminho. "Parabéns, Akane-san! Hayate é um cara ótimo!"

" Y-Sim ... ele é .."

"Como vocês se conheceram?"

Akane estava lutando para manter a compostura enquanto Yamada a atacava com perguntas, tão excitada quanto Kouta ao saber que um velho amigo havia encontrado a felicidade com uma garota.

"Parece que ele está em apuros, hein?" A solitária loira masculina do grupo assobiou. "Eu conto sete daqueles biters que perseguem eles." Ele fez uma pausa, inclinando o pescoço para uma visão melhor. "Mais a caminho também."

Assim a atenção voltou para a janela.

Naomi piscou, de repente, percebendo que ela não era mais o centro dos olhares penetrantes de todos. A garota de cabelos escuros encontrou os olhos vagando em direção ao loiro imponente, que estava olhando a janela como todos os outros. Para seu crédito, ela fez um excelente trabalho ao esconder seu sorriso de gratidão.

Se ele pudesse se dar um tapa, ele faria.

" Este lugar realmente me deixou macia."

Naruto reprimiu um suspiro, ele sempre odiava ver garotas chorando.

"Precisamos fazer algo!"

Surpreendentemente, foi Takashi quem falou primeiro. Havia um fogo em seus olhos. Provavelmente ele não queria ver mais ninguém morrer.

O loiro supunha que ele podia respeitar isso, mesmo que um pouco.

Claro que Yamada e Hirano estavam por trás do adolescente de cabelos escuros. Se eles pudessem ajudar a salvar a vida de seus amigos, eles fariam! Rei estava com ele também como esperado.

Ajustando seus óculos, Hayashi assentiu levemente, ela não poderia ter concordado mais com Komuro. Parecia que essa tragédia não havia afetado seu senso de justiça.

Talvez isso realmente não tenha sido uma má ideia. A ruiva mais velha teve que lutar com um sorriso.

"Whoa lá! Nós não podemos salvar todos, e eu definitivamente não estou arriscando meu pescoço por alguém que eu não conheço!" Foi Saya que discordou deles, suas mãos cruzadas sob o peito enquanto ela nivelava quatro com um olhar severo. "Além disso, como planejamos alimentar mais as bocas. Já estamos sem comida e água."

Esse último petisco foi um problema. Sem dúvida, Hayate e seu grupo estariam com fome, cansados. Se eles não conseguissem recuperar alguma força do que trazê-los, diminuiria o resto do grupo com certeza.

Takashi estreitou os olhos.

"Isso não importa! Se podemos fazer alguma coisa, devemos!"

Saya franziu a testa com a escolha de palavras.

' Tem aquele seu complexo de herói idiota. Eu pensei que você se livrou disso, Takashi.

Não havia como pará-lo agora. Com uma lenta sacudida de cabeça, o rosetinho soltou um suspiro.

"Tudo bem. Eu não vou tomar parte disso, mas eu sugiro que você venha com um plano."

A filha de Takagi aproximou-se da janela e espiou o chão abaixo.

"Eles estão fora de vista, o que significa que eles já estão dentro do prédio. Minha estimativa, você tem cerca de oito minutos antes ou eles estão separados ou muito longe para se preocupar."

"E-oito minutos." Hirano resmungou.

Eles tiveram oito minutos para chegar a um plano e salvar Hayate!

Takashi franziu o cenho.

"Muito tempo!" Rei declarou, segurando a vassoura com força. "Certo Takashi?" Ela titulou a cabeça para olhar para ele, oferecendo um sorriso de apoio.

De repente, o adolescente de olhos de ônix sentiu que poderia fazê-lo. O único problema era por onde começar.

Da cozinha, Saeko sorriu enquanto observava todos eles interagirem. A herdeira sempre achou a natureza humana tão fascinante! Seus cotovelos foram colocados no balcão quando ela se inclinou, ouvindo atentamente.

' Um dia tão interessante. Muita coisa aconteceu. Seus olhos azuis claros foram para o mais alto do grupo por um momento, um Uzumaki Naruto. Quem estava contente em sentar e observar, exatamente como ela era.

Uma breve coisa cintilou naquelas órbitas escuras do oceano, embora ela não conseguisse localizá-lo.

Talvez ele estivesse pensando em dar uma mãozinha? Provavelmente não, mas se ela jogou suas cartas direito este trabalho bem a seu favor.

' Muito bem, Uzumaki-kun. Vou assumir a liderança desta vez.

"Takashi-san, foi?"

Komuro piscou quando a Rainha de Fujimi se referiu a ele.

"Ah sim."

Saeko sorriu gentilmente.

"Se você não se importaria, eu poderia fazer uma sugestão?"

Mais uma vez, ele piscou, ligeiramente confuso - ainda surpreso. No entanto, ele fez um gesto para ela continuar.

"Temos um grupo muito grande. Há poder nos números, então eu sugiro que nos dividamos em pequenos. Aqueles de nós que estão dispostos podem ir resgatar Hayate-san, e os outros procurarão comida." Ela fez uma pausa. "Se não estou enganado, a cafeteria não está muito longe daqui."

Hayashi assentiu, elogiando Saeko, era uma boa ideia.

"Um excelente plano, Busujima-san."

Realmente a garota era única.

"Ok, isso só deixa quem vai para onde e quem fica!" Yamada chorou animadamente.

Yuki sorriu levemente enquanto nivelava a garota de cabelos violeta com um olhar divertido. "O que você está planejando, Ko-chan?"

Saeko nunca estaria ajudando se isso não fosse benéfico para ela. Seus olhos se moveram para o loiro de bigode logo depois.

" Ou talvez." O sorriso perverso que ameaçava dividir seu rosto estava habilmente disfarçado. " Você está atrás de outra coisa."

Uzumaki Naruto. Parecia que, no momento, ele era o centro do conflito.

Takashi foi até o taco de beisebol que ele descartou anteriormente. "Eu quero ir resgatar Hayate!" Rei já estava ao lado dele, colocando uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro enquanto ela sorria.

"Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha."

Komuro só podia acenar timidamente, bochechas brilhando levemente com um tom de rosa.

"Eu quero ajudar também!" Kouta deu um tapinha na arma improvisada: "Takuzo é um amigo! Eu não o deixarei para trás!"

"Nem eu! Eu também vou ajudar, Takashi-san!"

Então foi para os quatro.

Até que Niki acordou, ele não ia a lugar nenhum. Nem ele estaria deixando-a desprotegida ... mas Naruto duvidava honestamente que ele pudesse aguentar muito mais disso, ele precisava de uma pausa. Niki precisaria de comida quando ela acordasse, então é o que ele faria por agora.

"Eu vou buscar comida."

"Eu me ofereço para coletar suprimentos."

Mais uma vez, o oceano encontrou o céu.

Saeko ofereceu um sorriso caloroso e sutilmente satisfeito.

"Ah, eu estava esperando que eu não tivesse que ir sozinha. Obrigado por se voluntariar com Uzumaki-san."

De alguma forma, ele sabia que ela planejou isso. Os olhos de Naruto se estreitaram ligeiramente. Não era hora de jogar os jogos que ela jogava com ele, certamente até o próprio Busujima Saeko iria perceber isso.

' Ainda assim, você me surpreende .'

Seus olhos observaram sua aparência. Não é uma espécie de sangue nela. Nem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Naruto não conseguia nem detectar nenhum medo, apenas a mesma sensação sombria que ele começou a associar com a beleza do cabelo violeta.

"Sim, deve ser divertido." Ele respondeu secamente.

"Bem, suponho que vamos ficar aqui e segurar o forte. Por assim dizer." Saya declarou: "Aquela garota ainda está dormindo e não podemos deixar o lugar desocupado".

Kyoko concordou de todo o coração, olhando para a garota mais baixa ao lado dela. Parecia que Takagi Saya era esperto, como os rumores a levaram a ser.

"Vamos manter a porta trancada. Bata duas vezes, pare e bata de novo. Até ouvirmos isso, mesmo que saibamos que é você, não abriremos a porta." O conselheiro explicou, segurando três dedos.

Naruto não podia dizer que não estava impressionado. Um código serviria bem a eles, se algum deles fosse capturado e forçado a tentar abrir a sala sem usar o código, isso poderia servir de advertência para os outros.

"Bem, o que você está esperando por heróis! Vá em frente!" Yuki afirmou, enviando-lhes um pequeno sinal de zombaria.

Takashi assentiu.

"Certo, nós estaremos de volta. Todos nós!"

Quando os quatro saíram, Rei parou, parando para encarar a herdeira de Busujima e discretamente sussurrando suas preocupações.

"... Por favor, tenha cuidado em torno dele Busujima-senapi, ele não é confiável."

Saeko assentiu graciosamente.

"Claro, eu agradeço pelo aviso." Ela ofereceu outro sorriso gentil. "Agora vá, nos veremos em breve."

"Nós vamos trazer Hayate de volta para você, Akane-san!" Rei declarou voltando-se para Naomi, um fogo queimando em seus olhos que não era familiar para todos, exceto para Takashi.

" Ela não quer que Akane passe pelo que fez com Igou."

"Tudo bem, eu estou demitido agora!" Kouta ergueu a pistola de pregos e sorriu, espíritos muito mais altos do que antes quando saíram da sala.

A sala estava menos cheia agora.

"Bem, vamos então?" Saeko caminhou em direção à saída, segurando-a com a mão direita enquanto ele gesticulava para a loira seguir com a esquerda.

Naruto apenas balançou a cabeça, alcançando os bolsos e tirando as duas pontas quebradas da tesoura.

"Tenha cuidado lá fora vocês dois." Hayashi falou.

Com um pequeno arco, Saeko fechou a porta. Deixando para eles trancá-lo por dentro. Agora, a dúzia diminuiu para um mísero quatro.

"Hã?" Shizuka finalmente tirou sua atenção de Niki, escovando levemente a sujeira de sua saia enquanto se levantava. "Onde todos foram?"

Naruto supôs que poderia ser pior. Ele poderia ter ficado preso com Yamada e Hirano ou Rei. De todas as pessoas que poderiam tê-lo acompanhado, Busujima Saeko não era o pior.

Certo?

"Você parece estranhamente calmo apesar de tudo isso."

Seus olhos seguiram-no. Observando cada movimento seu como um falcão. De alguma forma, ele sentiu que ela não estava nem se incomodando em esconder dessa vez.

Olhando para ela, Naruto deu de ombros.

"Eu jogo muito videogames violentos."

A herdeira de Busujima reprimiu uma risadinha.

"Sim, suponho que isso responda."

Se ela quisesse fazer vinte perguntas. Ele também podia.

"Você não parece muito perturbado com tudo isso, você sabe." Ele a observou até pelo menor indício de decepção, mas não encontrou nenhuma. A garota era como uma profissional de alguma forma. Curiosamente, foi um pouco refrescante.

Desta vez, Saeko foi quem deu de ombros.

"Isso não me incomoda, meu pai se certificou de que nada pudesse incutir medo ou influenciar minhas emoções desde muito jovem."

Ele supôs que ele pudesse entender isso. Afinal, sendo a única herdeira de um dos clãs mais influentes de todo o Japão, era preciso estar preparado. Especialmente um clã tão arraigado como o Busujima. Realmente, o que foi com pessoas assim e tendo dificuldade para a tradição. Naruto nunca iria realmente entender isso.

"Embora eu deva admitir." O sangue que manchava o chão, as paredes e até os ladrilhos do teto encharcara os salões com um fedor fétido: "Não gosto muito do cheiro".

Não era como se os corpos infestados de moscas ajudassem muito também.

A dupla estava do lado de fora havia cinco minutos, calmamente indo até o refeitório. Eles teriam que invadir os quartos dos fundos e fugir com água e comida suficientes para dezesseis pessoas. Embora Naruto tivesse confiança em sua força, ele não podia exibi-la tão facilmente ainda, especialmente não ao redor dela se pudesse evitar.

Os dois também teriam que encontrar uma maneira de transportar a comida de volta para a sala de descanso da faculdade, se ela provasse ser demais.

"É estranho que não tenhamos encontrado nenhum sobrevivente, muito menos qualquer um deles." Saeko falou depois de um minuto ou mais de silêncio. "A escola parece quase abandonada, não acha?"

A única coisa que ela podia ouvir eram gemidos distantes e o eco da luz de seus passos. Ou talvez . Saeko imediatamente pausou, deixando Naruto se aproximar alguns pés. Ela notou a mudança imediatamente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram por uma pequena margem e a beleza do cabelo violeta reprimiu um arrepio.

Por um breve segundo, ela não ouviu nada.

O que significa que a única pessoa que ouviu passos foi ela própria. Naruto não estava fazendo um único som enquanto se movia. Seu coração disparou. Ela poderia ter escolhido um alvo melhor para sua caçada? Ele era um lobo igual a ela. Um pária da sociedade, que ao contrário dela, não se incomodou em se misturar. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu quebrá-lo e transformá-lo no dela , oh sim, esse seria um dia maravilhoso, de fato.

Afinal, qual a melhor cabeça para montar em uma parede, em seguida, de outro predador.

Seus olhos caíram sobre ela em uma pergunta silenciosa. Sua fachada estava começando a quebrar.

"Estou bem, acabei de me lembrar de uma boa piada."

Naruto olhou fixamente para ela por um momento antes de voltar sua atenção para outro lugar.

' Agora agora Saeko, agora não é a hora ...'

Ela empurrou a escuridão para baixo e facilmente caiu de novo ao lado do loiro.

Sem muita dificuldade, os dois se viram diante das portas manchadas de vermelho da cafeteria. Gemidos baixos podiam facilmente ser ouvidos do outro lado.

Naruto nem parou para considerar o que se esperava do outro lado das portas duplas. Ele simplesmente os empurrou e entrou.

O enorme quarto estava uma bagunça. Chutou cadeiras e mesas, pilhas de comida e poças de bebidas derramadas. Claro que corpos estavam cobertos, alguns ainda parados, outros nem tanto. O loiro podia sentir pelo menos quatro a cinco iscas, esperando pacientemente que a presa fácil tropeçasse. De alguma forma, eles se reconheciam, como quando um cadáver tropeçava em um baiter próximo, a criatura nunca reagia, apesar de todo o barulho que o tipo estava fazendo.

E do outro lado estava o depósito.

"Bem, essa é uma bela vista, você não acha?" Ela realmente amava a cor vermelha.

Saeko contou pelo menos quatorze dos mortos-vivos. Tropeçando sem rumo, olhos caídos e cinzentos. Seus olhos se estreitaram, o aperto que ela tinha na lâmina de madeira se apertou quando a adrenalina começou a percorrer através dela.

Isso era o que ela queria. Esse sentimento, a pressa! A capacidade de se sentir verdadeiramente vivo!

Ao lado dela, Naruto fez para se envolver.

"Não!" A mulher declarou baixinho: "Por favor. Permita-me."

Ela ainda teve que retribuir por sua transgressão na semana passada. Então, agora, Saeko mostraria a ele quem exatamente era o superior dos dois.

Naruto não disse nada e apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

Tomando isso como sua sugestão, Saeko sorriu. Calmamente dando um passo à frente, ela ergueu a lâmina para o alto e, de uma só vez, derrubou-a sobre uma mesa próxima. O clangor audível serviu para angariar cada um deles. Uma multidão de baixos silvos soou no ar, em um piscar de olhos a totalidade da horda estava sobre eles. Mamas abertas, correndo com todas as suas forças enquanto escorregavam e tombavam, derrubando cadeiras, mesas e corpos enquanto corriam para os dois.

"Observe, Uzumaki-san. O poder do Clã Busujima."

Se ele fosse uma pessoa normal, Saeko teria parecido desaparecer diante de seus olhos.

Ela era habilidosa ... muito habilidosa. Não havia aberturas em sua postura quando ela começou a cortá-las, o tempo todo usando sua maior flexibilidade para literalmente dançar ao redor de seus oponentes.

Cada balanço era perfeito, gracioso e um soco. Seu rosto refletia um olhar de êxtase quase puro quando ela os separou. Parte do loiro questionou se aquela espada de madeira não estava de alguma forma afiada com uma vantagem real, considerando o quão limpos os cortes realmente eram.

No final de tudo, um Saeko impecável estava acenando para o outro lado da sala. Mais uma vez, nem mesmo um fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

Essa garota definitivamente poderia crescer para ser um problema.

Mais rápido do que ela poderia reagir, um punhal improvisado estava firmemente alojado na parede ao lado dela. Ela imediatamente a seguiu, voltando-se apenas para questionar o loiro sobre o motivo pelo qual ele jogou. O mesmo loiro já estava se elevando sobre ela.

Os olhos de Naruto não eram mais os oceanos calmos, mas agora eles eram folhas congeladas de gelo descendo para ela como presas duplas.

Seu coração bateu.

"Qual é o seu jogo?"

Saeko franziu a testa.

"Eu não acho que eu under-"

"Chega. Eu não sou bobo. O que é que você quer de mim exatamente?"

A herdeira levantou uma sobrancelha.

"O que faz você pensar que eu quero algo de você." Ela então sorriu, colocando um único dedo delicado no peito loiro enquanto se aproximava. A cena foi quase uma reminiscência de dois anos atrás. "Ou talvez você esteja certo. Talvez o que eu queira ... seja você?"

Sua respiração se misturou com a dele em uma dança invisível. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância.

Sem pausa, Naruto juntou os lábios. Foi o suficiente para surpreender a mulher e ela notou que seus lábios eram macios, um pouco maiores que os dela, e estranhamente quentes.

Saeko teria quase facilitado a ação inesperada ... quase. Assim que chegou, porém, ele se foi, e ele estava mais uma vez pairando sobre ela. Uma expressão ilegível estampada sobre suas feições.

"Quando você beija alguém, você deveria se conectar com eles. Transmita emoções. Você as sente." Ele falou com ela, explicando o que normalmente era de conhecimento comum. "Quando eu beijei você. O que você sentiu?"

Saeko piscou.

"Nada." Ela falou depois de um momento com um sorriso largo.

Ela já entendia.

O loiro assentiu.

"Nada. Se você pretende me perseguir de uma maneira romântica, então reflita sobre o fato, caso contrário, qualquer que seja o problema que você tenha comigo, sugiro que você passe por ele. Ou então você pode acabar se arrependendo, Busujima -san."

Isso deveria tê-la enfurecido.

No entanto ... isso não aconteceu, e quando o adolescente de bigode passou por ela, pegando o outro pedaço de sua arma e puxando-a para fora da parede. Saeko não pôde evitar o calor que começou a subir dentro dela.

Ele a fez se sentir quente, em chamas até. Ele a fez sentir alguma coisa . Sua espinha formigava e seu estômago doía com o pensamento. Ninguém a fazia se sentir tão confusa e viva quanto Uzumaki Naruto, porque assim como ela, ele não tinha nada dentro dele.

Foi perfeito.

Qualquer aviso que ele emitisse, ela ignoraria.

Aquele homem se curvaria a ela, viveria por ela ... ela se certificaria disso.


	6. Chapter 6

O fardo da humanidade é pesado

Capitulo 6

Quando o coração pára de bater, o que acontece? A alma realmente deixa o corpo? Será que realmente transcendemos a um lugar onde podemos estar com todos os nossos entes queridos por toda a eternidade?

Pessoalmente, ele não achava que poderia lidar com alguns de seus entes queridos por toda a eternidade. Jiraiya foi um dos primeiros que veio à mente. Enquanto ele sentia falta do velho pervertido Naruto era positivo, ele não podia e não iria lidar com as divagações do homem da perversão de todos os tempos.

Então isso só deixou duas outras opções, ou ir para o inferno e sofrer pelo resto da eternidade ou simplesmente morrer e se decompor.

Honestamente ele não sabia qual deles era pior.

'Talvez isso seja o inferno?'

O mundo era estranhamente uma bela mistura de cores e matizes. Chicoteando em alguma tela que nunca termina como um caleidoscópio. Ele tinha quase certeza de ter estado aqui antes, e onde não pelo fato de que todas as células e nervos em todo o seu corpo estavam gritando loucamente em uma dor inimaginável, a loira pensou que poderia realmente gozar da vista.

De alguma distância, ouvia vagamente dois outros gritos vocais de intensidade igual aos seus silenciosos.

'Wimps.'

Naruto teria rido, mas ele não podia, já que tudo isso realmente deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca. Um ll dessa luta e que era isso ...

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, seu coração começou a doer lentamente, como se alguém estivesse apertando-o com toda a força de dentro do peito. Não doeu por causa de pensamentos do passado ou por causa dos acontecimentos infelizes do presente. Não, seu coração doía apenas porque agora ele tinha certeza de que não haveria futuro. Isso era para ser isso, o fim da estrada como eles dizem.

A única paz de espírito que Uzumaki teve em seus últimos momentos foi que o outro do trio não era outro senão o próprio Madara.

Um final adequado para ele, ele supôs, rasgado em pedaços pelas próprias costuras do tempo e do espaço que ele mesmo despedaçou.

'Então esse é o fim, né? Muito bem ... então deixe vir.

Ele não gritaria. Era tudo que ele podia fazer para morrer como um verdadeiro Shinobi. Sua parte foi feita agora, o que restou da Aliança seguiria as instruções deixadas para trás e começaria de novo.

Naruto supôs que era finalmente sua vez de descansar um pouco ...

... e não parecia tão ruim para ele também.

" Você sempre foi tão patético?"

No dia seguinte, ele sabia que estava no fundo do mar em águas escuras, turvas e familiares. Olhando para cima, o loiro não ficou surpreso ao ver duas enormes esferas carmesim esmurrando-o de alturas que ultrapassavam até mesmo o edifício Hokage.

"Kurama ..." A loira conseguiu com um sussurro.

A fera enorme nem sequer o considerava. Em vez disso, apenas riu alto enquanto aparentemente falava consigo mais do que a ele. Um barítono profundo ressoando na cabeça do loiro.

" Aqui estamos de novo, você se ferra e eu acabo tendo que limpar outra grande bagunça." O Senhor dos Bijuu parou por um momento, sua boca de alguma forma, na verdade, nunca se moveu enquanto falava. " Apesar de todas aquelas vezes eu me lembro de ter apoiado um pirralho que se recusou terminantemente a desistir. Você ... bem , eu nem tenho certeza de quem você é."

Kurama estava certo. Ele era muito mais forte que isso!

Isso era muito ... ele "target =" _ blank " true ... mas ... ele ainda era humano também. Por toda a sua habilidade adquirida, por todos os inimigos que ele matou, por toda a glória que ele trouxe sua aldeia e por todos os sacrifícios que ele fez ...

... ele ainda era apenas um garoto de quinze anos.

Naruto realmente fez tudo o que pôde para reprimir suas lágrimas, mas apesar de seus melhores esforços, ele falhou. As poderosas palavras das entidades cortaram mais fundo do que o jovem loiro imaginou, e ele vergonhosamente permitiu que o líquido salgado caísse de seus olhos. Naruto descobriu que desta vez ele realmente não podia evitar.

De cima, o loiro podia sentir os olhos enormes do sempre volúvel rei dos animais olhando para ele. P iercing o adolescente whiskered e desvendar todos os seus segredos com nada além de um olhar. Naruto sabia que ele não podia esconder nada da poderosa Kyubi, afinal, eles estavam conectados. Seus pensamentos e emoções foram transmitidos antes da raposa de coelho como um filme.

O silêncio pareceu uma eternidade e foi quebrado apenas pela própria fera.

" Eu vou sentir sua falta, garoto." Soava mais fraco do que Kurama gostaria, quase como um leve sussurro. " Eu ... não tenho muito tempo, ou qualquer tempo restante para esse assunto. Então não fale. Apenas ouça."

O poderoso Kyubi assistiu como o adolescente aparentemente congelou por um momento, antes de chamar cada parte de seu treinamento e, finalmente, conseguindo de alguma forma educar suas feições. Naruto deu um aceno curto, embora instável, para que ele continuasse, e embora a raposa não pudesse ver seus olhos devido à sombra lançada pelos cabelos loiros adolescentes, a fera podia sentir a emoção crua que ele estava tão desesperadamente tentando afastar.

Doía-lhe.

Esta pobre alma abusada doía como ele pensava que nenhum outro voltaria a fazer. Era como se Kurama fosse apenas um kit mais uma vez, olhando fixamente para seus pais velhos e murchas.

Ainda. L sem sentido.

Independentemente disso, a raposa sabia que não havia tempo para olhar para trás em nada disso.

" Os Uchiha estão mortos, os dois ... Você é o único ainda vivo e isso é por minha causa ." As nove caudas permitiram o loiro um momento antes de continuar, " Todas as suas três mentes estavam sendo distorcidas pelas energias do tempo e do espaço e até Madara, com todo o poder de um deus não estava imune. Felizmente para você minha concisão é separada da sua e não foi afetado, permitindo-me tempo suficiente para reagir e proteger seu corpo de ser despedaçado como os dois . "

Então ele iria viver.

" ... Então , qual é o truque?" Naruto falou cansado. Seus olhos nunca deixavam as águas onduladas enquanto olhava fixamente para seu próprio reflexo. "Há sempre uma pegadinha ... certo? Nós não apenas fazemos sair disso tudo bem."

Kurama sorriu apesar de tudo.

" Ha ha ha! Isso é pirralho direito. Esses tipos de poderes estão além do meu entendimento. Levou tudo que eu tinha e muito mais para protegê-lo. " Aqui, o sorriso das raposas diminuiu. " Não há mais nada de mim ... Eu já estou desaparecendo. No momento em que você chegar onde quer que seja, você vai acabar, eu vou ser criança . Mesmo agora eu tenho menos do que um único rabo de chakra sobrando "

Pensar que ele, Kurama do Biju, o poderoso Kyubi que poderia criar desastres naturais com apenas um movimento de sua cauda simplesmente desapareceria no final.

Deixem de existir inteiramente.

Além dele, achava que talvez fosse melhor assim. Ele tinha absorvido todo o seu Chakra de volta, para que ninguém nunca tivesse uma gota disso de novo. Kagura nunca poderia ser ressuscitado. A guerra entre Senju e Uchiha finalmente acabou e Asura e Indra puderam descansar em paz.

Tudo somado, Kurama diria que ele desempenhou o seu papel tão bem.

Agora a raposa estava preparada para morrer.

"Isso é treta..."

Naruto cerrou os punhos até que a junta ficou branca.

"Isso é besteira! Eu ... eu não pedi para você me salvar de novo, você sabe. Eu não pedi a você para desistir da sua vida pela minha. Você ..."

Ele respirou trêmulo, de repente sentindo-se entorpecido.

" ... você ... você deveria ter me deixado morrer com você!"

As pernas do loiro se dobraram e, com um leve respingo, ele estava de joelhos. Ofegando por um único suspiro. O que quer que fosse deixado segurando-o junto, tinha ido embora agora, exatamente como Kurama seria.

A única coisa, a única coisa que estava com ele desde o começo humilde até os fins amargos.

"E agora ... Kurama também ... ele vai morrer, por minha causa."

Assim como todo mundo.

Um silêncio se abateu sobre eles mais uma vez, quebrado apenas pelos soluços sufocados de um menino despedaçado.

Não foi assim que ele quis dizer adeus.

" Você é sempre tão patético?" Kurama perguntou novamente. Escaras carmesim e felinas, presas na forma trêmula da juventude derrotada, com uma expressão quase ilegível.

Naruto não respondeu. Era provável que ele provavelmente não seria capaz de qualquer maneira.

Que pena que seu poder quase já tivesse desaparecido. Mesmo agora ele podia sentir-se à deriva. Pela primeira vez em sua longa vida, Kurama descobriu que não havia mais tempo.

" Ouça-me."

A escuridão rastejou pelos cantos da visão loira. Naruto se sentiu tão cansado. Ele não achava que ele já tivesse se sentido tão cansado antes e tudo o que ele queria fazer agora era descansar. As palavras de Kurama ecoavam fracamente em seus ouvidos e, à toa, ele refletia que essas seriam as últimas palavras que a raposa jamais daria a ele, ou a qualquer outra pessoa, novamente. Então, independentemente de quão completamente cansado ele se sentia, Naruto ouviu o final.

"Mesmo eu não sei o que vai acontecer agora. Embora eu tenha certeza que as coisas vão ficar mais difíceis. " Aqui, o Biju soltou uma risada seca. " ... Eles sempre fazem."

Kurama fez uma pausa mais uma vez. Todos os nove de suas longas e esguias caudas cintilaram preguiçosamente atrás dele, mesmo quando sua forma começou a desaparecer gradualmente.

"Live on . " A criatura enfraquecendo lentamente não vacilou um pouco. Mesmo sabendo que ele logo morreria aqui em questão de segundos. "Você deve viver, Naruto. Ainda há muito para você fazer."

Lá fora, longe da consciência de Naruto, havia um poder que ele mesmo não compreendia completamente. O fluxo de tempo e espaço era tão complicado quanto frágil. Tudo o que foi necessário foi um único soluço e uma dimensão inteira poderia ser destruída e, como resultado, bilhões de vidas perdidas.

Madara era um tolo ao pensar que poderia atravessar os reinos tão facilmente, mas pagou o preço.

" Eu só queria que ele era o único punido. '

Kurama tomou em cada detalhe do Naruto agora inconsciente, que estava dormindo profundamente dentro das águas lentamente drenantes. Do cabelo dourado e brilhante que ele havia respeitado no minúsculo redemoinho pintado sobre a camisa loira. Um símbolo que o jovem adolescente nunca poderia realmente largar.

Que sensação repugnante, a raposa refletiu baixinho. Humanos e sua matriz extremamente complicada de emoções.

Por que foi que ele pôde se sentir exatamente como pôde, mas nunca realmente aprendeu a entender por quê? Para ele, não fazia sentido apostar sua vida por um estranho ou qualquer outra pessoa. Sempre foi uma noção ridícula em sua opinião, já que a sobrevivência deve sempre ter prioridade. Nada, nem a missão ou a vida de um camarada, deve ser colocado antes da própria existência.

E ainda...

H ere ele estava, trocando sua própria vida para que um daqueles seres humanos irritantemente complicadas poderia viver.

O mais complicado e ainda obscenamente simples de todos.

Quão irônico ...

Em meio ao silêncio confortável da psique jovem loira , Kurama lentamente se desvaneceu em nada com uma crença concreta.

Essa criança, que já superou tanto, superaria mais. Ele estava certo disso. Como ele estava tão certo?

Bem, foi simples.

Naruto iria suportar ...

... porque Kurama acreditava nele.

Saeko beliscou a ponte do nariz em uma tentativa de lutar contra o cheiro pútrido que emitia da sala em que a dupla entrou. Havia um único deles despreocupadamente arrancando ossos e carne de uma vítima infeliz. Ao redor, havia mais dois corpos, sem contar o que estava presentemente festejando. Pela aparência das coisas, parecia que alguns alunos assustados tinham a inteligência de se trancar em um lugar com algum tipo de alimento e proteção. Foi uma jogada inteligente.

No entanto, a julgar pela marca de mordida quase escondida na parte superior direita da monstruosidade, o mesmo grupo não tinha experiência para checar quaisquer ferimentos um no outro. O resto era história, sem qualquer tipo de fuga, eram escolhas fáceis.

Ao lado dela, uma faixa loira se movia rapidamente. Quase instantaneamente, na verdade. Antes que ela percebesse, o cadáver ambulante estava deitado no chão. Um pequeno buraco aberto esguichando sangue fresco no chão de mármore pálido. Naruto nem sequer se encolheu quando ele limpou o sangue em sua arma.

Saeko teria lambido seus lábios se ela tivesse considerado inapropriado no momento.

"Você é muito habilidoso, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto ignorou seu elogio. Optando por vasculhar as caixas para qualquer tipo de comida fácil de fazer. Ele não estava com disposição para lidar com os jogos dela no momento.

Segurando uma das caixas menores, o loiro apontou para um pacote de vinte e quatro de água no chão com os olhos.

"Seja uma boneca e ajuda, sim?"

A herdeira sacudiu o longo cabelo violeta e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, nivelando o adolescente mais alto com um sorriso divertido. Este era um lado do loiro que ela ainda tinha que testemunhar. Ele foi rápido, afiado e adotou uma abordagem sem sentido. Por mais que ela quisesse questioná-lo à sua própria maneira, irritá-lo não lhe faria bem.

Saeko foi paciente, ela podia esperar e esperar seu tempo. No jogo de xadrez, aqueles que esperam para agir são aqueles que conquistam, afinal de contas.

"Claro." Ela se inclinou e pegou o pacote de água bastante pesado, levantando-o facilmente do chão. "Embora eu deseje que você pare de me tratar como um inimigo. Eu realmente não quero fazer mal a Uzumaki-san. Eu só quero saber mais sobre você."

Naruto bufou baixinho.

"É mesmo? É isso mesmo. Bem, você tem uma maneira estranha de tentar fazer amigos."

Saeko sorriu educadamente, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente enquanto ela respondia.

"Sim. Suponho que sim."

Os dois caminharam a uma distância notável do outro. Naruto estava liderando por uma pequena margem, a mão direita segurando a caixa de mercadorias enquanto a esquerda girava a tesoura dupla como lâminas com velocidade impressionante. Bastante o show natural de destreza em sua opinião. Essas coisas minúsculas, facilmente confusas, são o que continuaram a atraí-la para o loiro tão furiosamente. Onde se podia ver um talento ou truque inspirador, ela via uma habilidade inegável. Mesmo quando ele matou o cadáver, o loiro se moveu sem fazer um único som.

Você poderia esconder tudo sobre si mesmo por trás de uma máscara, mas nunca poderia disfarçar o instinto.

Naruto não foi habilidoso porque ele quis. Não. Seu corpo simplesmente agia por conta própria, instintos afiados através de anos e anos de treinamento rigoroso.

Então, novamente, se ela realmente pensasse sobre isso, quem sabe quantas oportunidades ela teria para ficar sozinha com Uzumaki Naruto? Então por que não ... forçar um pouco mais o limite?

Paciência seja condenada.

"Embora eu deva elogiá-lo mais uma vez. Você realmente está levando tudo isso muito bem." Ela bateu com os dedos no punho de seu traseiro levemente enquanto eles andavam, piscando curiosamente enquanto ela fazia questão de estar pensando em algo. "Eu quase diria que você parece um pouco ... acostumado com isso."

Para seu crédito, Naruto não perdeu uma batida.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, seu próprio azul-oceano encontrou os orbes coloridos de Saeko.

"Como eu disse antes. Eu jogo muito videogames violentos." o loiro desejou um pouquinho de intenção de matar e apertou-o em sua forma menor. "Além disso, nós já não falamos sobre isso. Acredito que fui muito claro em avisá-lo."

Essa intenção de matar seria suficiente para paralisar qualquer civil, até mesmo a maioria dos genins. Quando a beleza do cabelo violeta começou a tremer lentamente. Seus ombros tremiam de vez em quando enquanto abaixava a cabeça, a franja violeta obscurecendo os olhos de vista. A água que ela estava segurando caiu no chão com um leve baque. Naruto teria assumido que ela estava atualmente tremendo em suas botas, por assim dizer ...

... imagine sua surpresa quando sua própria intenção de matar disparou em defesa.

Mesmo? Quem diabos era essa garota?

"Na verdade, Uzumaki-kun." Seu tom era quase doce demais, pingando de açúcar processado e intenção oculta. "Você só me beijou. Eu não entendo porque você fez isso ... mas isso não quer dizer que eu não gostei."

Busujima Saeko era a pessoa mais estranha que Naruto tinha a honra de entrar em contato nos dois anos em que ele estava morando em Tokonosu. E enquanto ela era um pouco estranha, ele nunca a viu mais do que isso, a garota não registrou como um perigo. Claro, ela poderia se apoiar no lado dos stalkers, mas Hintata também.

Quando ela o atacou um ano atrás, antes de tudo isso, ele nem sequer começou a reconhecê-lo. Nas Nações Elementais, ou mais especificamente, em sua escolha de profissão, não era incomum encontrar-se com uma lâmina, assim como não era incomum que ela chovesse eventualmente . Significa que isso estava prestes a acontecer e foi completamente, completamente, inevitável.

Naruto nunca conheceu um Shinobi digno de seu sal que ele não tirou uma vida. Mesmo se apenas um.

O ato de matar. Assassinato. O que quer que você queira chamar, isso muda as pessoas. Isso os torna conscientes da certa energia em torno deles, para alguns, era tudo divertido e jogos.

Ele conheceu algumas pessoas assim, Hidan foi o primeiro a vir à mente. Outros, foi muito mais sério e alguns apenas fizeram como lhes foi dito. Colocando uma máscara, por assim dizer.

Naruto rapidamente soube de uma grande diferença no mundo em que ele agora residia e sua verdadeira casa. Enquanto matar não era normal por dizer nas Nações Elementais, ainda era amplamente entendido e aceito. Foi a natureza. Aqui, não foi apenas um crime sério, foi como um tabu. E muitos não estavam dispostos a manchar as mãos também.

Quando ele sentiu a pura intenção de matar ser irradiada por Zabuza todos aqueles anos atrás, ele congelou. Ele não conseguia se mexer. Se o loiro tivesse que descrever isso. Era como estar com frio e ser sufocado ao mesmo tempo . Quando ele cresceu, ou mais importante, depois de sua primeira morte ... quando Danzo aplicou sua intenção de matar, Naruto rapidamente chegou a entender alguma coisa.

Quando você tira uma vida deste mundo, um pequeno pedaço de sua alma fica entorpecido.

Quanto mais vidas você levar, maior será essa peça. Até que não haja mais nada.

O Uzumaki acreditava que isso fosse verdade, como quando Danzo aplicou sua intenção de matar algo inacreditável aconteceu. O ki absoluto de Danzo era enorme, como ser atingido por uma onda gigante e varrer seus pés, jogado sem a menor cerimônia e virado de um lado para o outro, até que você tivesse vontade de perder seu intestino. Mas como um pequeno pedaço de sua alma ficou entorpecido em tudo, incluindo o medo, Naruto conseguiu se manter firme diante do que parecia ser a própria morte .

Ele viu a si mesmo morrer cem vezes diferentes naquele dia.

Onde o ki de Orochimaru era mais perverso e malicioso, e o de Zabuza era selvagem e temível, o ki de Danzo era frio e implacável.

" Essa garota."

Saeko segurou um sorriso confiante, e seus olhos se arregalaram até certo ponto. Ele conhecia aquele olhar. Era a aparência de uma pessoa que tentava resistir a seus impulsos, mas estava falhando terrivelmente.

'... Ela é uma assassina.'

A única maneira de ela resistir ao seu ki era por suas próprias mãos estarem manchadas de sangue, e mesmo assim você teria que ter uma vontade de aço puro se não tivesse nenhuma experiência em combate de vida ou morte. No entanto, lá estava ela, seu aperto na espada de madeira em suas mãos apertando quando ela estremeceu com o que ele percebeu agora não era medo, mas excitação . Talvez ele tenha julgado mal a garota à sua frente, ela não era uma ameaça, não, ela era um desastre potencial em formação.

Embora tenha explicado muito. Seu desrespeito pela morte ao seu redor, como ela pode facilmente despachá-los e nem sequer recuar, como ela pode suportar até mesmo uma fração do seu ki e não perder o almoço.

Foi tudo meio ... interessante, para dizer o mínimo.

"Oh ~ Uzumaki-san." Ela murmurou: "Você me deixou tão animado. Eu mal posso suportar isso!"

A beleza do cabelo violeta lambeu seus lábios, colocando a mão livre sobre o coração enquanto ela olhava para o loiro diante dela através dos olhos semicerrados. Mesmo agora ela podia sentir isso. Aquela presença afiada e pesada. Foi tão grosso . Oh, ela poderia cevada suportar isso! Seu coração começou a correr descontroladamente enquanto ela olhava para as esferas azuis geladas.

Saeko ficou satisfeito . Não, mais do que isso, ela estava no céu!

Esse sentimento! Essa corrida! Ela não sabia se poderia esperar muito mais tempo!

"Eu sabia disso ..." A beleza sussurrou embora respirasse com dificuldade. "Eu sabia que você era diferente." Ela não podia esperar mais.

Uma única sobrancelha dourada ergueu-se mais uma vez.

"Vai ser muito bom adicioná-lo à minha coleção, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto realmente piscou quando a garota correu em direção a ele com velocidades que superaram até a maioria dos machos adultos, um largo sorriso predatório em seu rosto e um olhar em seus olhos que ele tinha visto uma e outra vez. Ela ia tentar matá-lo.

" Mas me adicione à coleção dela?" Naruto facilmente se esquivou de um balanço destinado a golpear seu pescoço.

Ele tinha que admitir, ela era habilidosa, mesmo que alguém tentasse bloquear aquele golpe, o poder absoluto por trás do ataque sem dúvida quebraria a mão deles. Renderizando-os incapazes de usá-lo.

Depois disso, foi provavelmente uma escolha fácil para Saeko. Felizmente ele não era outra pessoa.

" Mas por quê ?"

Outro ataque seguiu sem problemas o primeiro. Ele habilmente evitou isso. Isso pareceu apenas excitá-la ainda mais, no entanto.

"Sim Sim Sim!" Ela gemeu em voz alta. Cada balanço se tornava mais forte, ela "meta" em branco " mais rápido ... ela estava melhorando à medida que as coisas progrediam." Dance comigo, Uzumaki-kun! Este será nosso primeiro encontro, sim?

E dança eles fizeram.

Onde ela iria atacar, Naruto iria defender. Atrás. Abaixo. À sua direita. Para a esquerda dela. O tempo todo o loiro nunca saiu de seu 'círculo'.

Ele não iria retaliar. Em vez disso, ele cautelosamente saiu de sua linha de ataque no último segundo. Cada vez que sua espada parecia atacar, Naruto reagiria e deixaria a lâmina passar inofensivamente.

"Você pretende me deixar 'montar' você o tempo todo, Uzumaki-kun?" Saeko brincou: "Nenhuma mulher gosta de um homem que não vai colocar nenhum esforço nisso, você sabe."

Naruto por sua parte permaneceu em silêncio. Embora a loira tivesse que admitir que sua postura era mais do que impressionante. Mesmo por seu padrão, havia poucas aberturas ou quaisquer falhas que ele pudesse aproveitar. Se Saeko fosse treinada nas artes Shinobi, ela seria um monstro no campo de batalha com sua espada sozinha.

Ela era rápida, mas não mais rápida que ele. Ela era forte, mas não mais forte que ele. Ela era experiente até certo ponto e habilidosa, mas não perto de seu nível.

Então ... por que ele ainda não a matou? Por que ele ainda não matou ? Saeko estava tentando matá-lo certo? Seria brincadeira de criança escrevê-lo como autodefesa. E quem vai dizer que isso importa. Ele realmente duvidava que essa situação fosse facilmente resolvida, e ele REALMENTE duvidou que Tokonosu fosse o único lugar afetado.

Na sala mal iluminada continuaram a dançar. As sombras balançavam e moviam-se sob os obscurecidos raios do sol. Pequenos tinidos e ecos soaram, e os corpos imóveis que jaziam anteriormente estavam agora se contraindo, os olhos se abrindo como resultado do confronto em curso.

Com um pequeno estrondo ressonante. Naruto pegou o final da lâmina com firmeza em sua mão livre.

Saeko piscou ao perceber que seu ataque estava acabado, bem rápido, se ela pudesse acrescentar. O sorriso em seu rosto só cresceu mais largo no entanto.

"Infelizmente, você não está nem perto do meu nível."

Quando essas orbes olharam para ela, Saeko não pôde evitar o tremor de luz que ameaçava rastejar por sua espinha. Ninguém jamais pegara a lâmina dela assim, ela era muito rápida e forte demais. O olhar em seus olhos, quando refletiu, também não causou medo, nem uma pitada de ansiedade. Ele estava calmo e preparado.

Se fosse uma verdadeira lâmina, a herdeira de Busujima provavelmente acreditaria que ele ainda teria feito o mesmo.

Esta foi sua presa! Sua caçada! A caça que ela sempre sonhou! Os outros não eram nada, nem mesmo fritas, comparado a Uzumaki Naruto. Isso era o que ela merecia, e ninguém mais o teria.

Ninguém.

Embora ela não fosse tola. Suas perguntas foram mais uma vez respondidas, mesmo que apenas um pouco.

"Embora isso realmente não funcione." Saeko respirou e relaxou os ombros tensos. "Parece que toda vez que nos deparamos, aprendo um pouco mais sobre você, ou é apenas aprendendo menos?"

Honestamente, era como quanto mais peças ela encontrasse, maior o enigma se tornava.

A herdeira de Busujima forçou a respiração a se estabilizar, liberando a mão esquerda para deslocar as mechas de cabelo violeta. Esta era uma situação volátil agora. Perder o controle daquele jeito era impróprio para ela, mas na verdade, ela não podia evitar.

Não quando ele estava em cima dela assim! Essa presença irradiando dele, aquele sentimento de alguém que é vontade poderia suportar a dela mesma!

Não!

"Eu preciso me controlar melhor." Olhos azuis claros ergueram os olhos para o loiro que se elevava acima. Olhos azuis gelados olhando para ela através das sombras. 'Embora eu esteja curioso ... o que você fará agora, Uzumaki-kun?'

Naruto por sua parte estava ficando cada vez mais irritado. Tanto assim, que foi rapidamente ofuscando seu interesse.

"Essa foi a segunda vez." O loiro sussurrou, ignorando seu comentário anterior. "Se você tentar me atacar uma terceira vez, não vai se arrepender. Eu te conheço agora, Busujima Saeko. Eu não temo você."

Aqueles orbes azuis gélidos congelaram e, por um breve momento, ela teria pensado que estavam quase brilhando.

"Se qualquer coisa ... você deveria me temer."

E assim, qualquer resistência que ela colocasse anteriormente em seu ki estava quebrada.

Saeko ofegou quando um peso repentino e esmagador caiu sobre ela. " O-que ... esse sentimento-f? ..." A pressão era imensa, envolvendo-a completamente. Engolindo-a quase!

O segundo Naruto soltou o bokken, ele se foi.

Suas pernas tremeram fracamente e ela teve que usar a lâmina de madeira para apoiar apenas para ficar em pé.

À toa, Saeko percebeu que sua pequena atenção atraiu a atenção deles.

"Nós ... * calça * ... deve se mover .." Droga! Ela não tinha a intenção de sair tão fracamente ..

Naruto assentiu, sem dizer uma palavra enquanto se aproximava da água e a pegava facilmente. Sem um segundo olhar para trás, o loiro adelgaçado começou a caminhar de volta para a sala de descanso da faculdade. Se o ki de Danzo era frio e implacável, como uma maré, então o seu era o equivalente a afundar no fundo do oceano, apenas para ser esmagado pela pura pressão.

Ele tinha certeza de que seu ponto estava provado.

Saeko assistiu sua forma recuar. Realmente, ela deveria estar com raiva, enfurecida como da última vez, mas não, ela não estava. Quem teria imaginado que Uzumaki seria tão habilidoso em combate?

Saeko sabia que ele era forte, incrivelmente, mas ela treinou toda a sua vida por suas habilidades. Desde os seis anos de idade, uma lâmina havia sido colocada em sua mão. A partir de então, foi uma segunda natureza. A garota de cabelos violeta confiava em suas habilidades.

Ser tão facilmente derrotado deveria ter sido um embaraço, se ela não tivesse percebido uma coisa muito importante.

"Infelizmente, você não está nem perto do meu nível."

Naruto estava certo.

Enquanto os corredores sombreados aparentemente bebiam a silhueta dos loiros, Saeko não podia deixar de ficar hipnotizada pela beleza de tudo isso. Ele era mais forte que ela. Não havia como negar que, mais ainda, ela seria uma tola em negar isso em primeiro lugar. E os tolos não vivem muito tempo. Não, havia outros mais fortes do que ela lá fora, ela sabia que já havia chegado a um acordo com tais fatos há muito tempo. Um dia, ela esperava adicioná-los à sua coleção também, mas no momento, ela não se importava com isso.

Ele foi o verdadeiro prêmio.

Apesar de tudo, a herdeira lambeu os lábios, um leve sorriso surgindo em suas feições pálidas.

De pé a sua altura total, Saeko respirou fundo e facilmente educou suas emoções atrás de sua fachada habitual. Era hora de realmente jogar o jogo.

Ele permaneceria mais forte que ela ... por enquanto. Ela encontraria uma maneira de ultrapassá-lo eventualmente.

Até então, a herdeira de Busujima continuaria a montar o quebra-cabeça que era, Uzumaki Naruto. Afinal, todo mundo tem uma fraqueza. Todos esperam por ela, claro.

"Oh .." Ela piscou quando a compreensão ocorreu a ela. "Ele nunca deixou cair a comida."

Bastardo insolente.

Este foi provavelmente o pior que ela já sentiu em toda a sua vida. Sua cabeça doía. Seu corpo inteiro doía. Nem os dedos dos pés foram poupados! A única coisa que ela realmente podia fazer era olhar fixamente para o copo vazio de água que ela engoliu avidamente apenas alguns segundos antes.

Não fez muito para aliviar o sentimento seco em sua garganta, mas ajudou. Parte dela esperava que fosse um sonho. Pena que não foi. Tudo era muito real.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

Shizuka, se Niki se lembrasse, ajudara a ficar de olho nela enquanto descansava.

"Estou me sentindo um pouco ... melhor, suponho." Sua garganta ainda parecia um deserto.

O que aconteceu?

Não importa o quanto a pequena garota tentasse, ela não podia, pela vida dela, se lembrar de nada. Aparentemente ela estava dormindo por quase três horas agora. Quando ela forçou sua memória, ela não via nada além de borrões. Seguido por uma ligeira náusea.

Olhando ao redor da sala, Niki rapidamente percebeu que esta era a sala dos professores lendários. Ela também notou que Shizuka e ela não estavam sozinhas.

Aquele era Hayashi-sensei?

Ela piscou quando a professora ruiva deu um leve aceno. Seu sorriso traiu suas ações, assim como o sangue manchando sua camisa.

O terceiro da festa, ela não reconheceu. Parecia que a ruiva poderia ter poderes de leitura da mente, ou ela mesma estava fazendo um trabalho terrível de esconder seus pensamentos externamente.

"Me chame de Yuki."

A ruiva mais jovem arrulhou com um sorriso, piscando sugestivamente para a agora corada Niki.

"O que ..."

"Deixe ela em paz Yuki, ela não precisa da sua provocação agora."

Esperar. Ela conhecia aquela voz. Quase todos em sua classe conheciam aquela voz, ela pertencia ao único e genial prodígio de Fujimi, Takagi Saya.

Como ela sentiu falta dela? Seus sentidos ainda eram tão chatos.

Yuki acenou para o prodígio, sem nem ao menos olhar para ela enquanto falava.

"Por que você não fala com Takagi, as coisas estão deprimentes o suficiente, sem sua ajuda saudável de realismo."

Saya franziu a testa em resposta, seu tentador começou a se levantar lentamente. O desrespeito estava no topo de sua lista.

"Meu realismo é o que vai salvar nossas vidas. Isso ..." Ela gesticulou para a cidade " ... não é algo para brincar. Não é hora de agir tão relaxado".

A ruiva mais jovem sorriu divertidamente em resposta.

Se Uzumaki não a incomodasse, essa garota altiva e moderada não o faria.

"Honestamente, eu não dou a mínima para o que você pensa chiclete. Quem disse que eu estava relaxado de qualquer maneira?"

Parafuso lento, Saya estava agora a três segundos de uma erupção vulcânica agora. Ainda bem que havia professores de verdade por aí.

"Garotas, isso é o suficiente de vocês dois!" Kyoko sussurrou duramente, nivelando os dois com um olhar severo.

Yuki deu de ombros mais uma vez. Não julgando que valesse a pena, ela voltou sua atenção para Niki e sorriu mais uma vez.

Rangendo os dentes em resposta, Saya não pôde fazer nada além de acalmar sua própria raiva furiosa. Não havia razão para agir assim diante de um colega, independentemente do que acontecesse ao seu redor. Ela era um Takagi, essas coisas eram impróprias para ela!

Ao lado de Niki, a loira peituda riu levemente.

"Oh, eles serão os melhores amigos. Eu já posso contar!"

Se isso era o que Shizuka considerava como um começo saudável para uma boa amizade, então a morena não pôde deixar de questionar suas habilidades médicas, entre outras coisas.

"Bem, pelo menos você está bem de novo." A loira soltou um suspiro aliviado antes de continuar, "Quando Uzumaki-san trouxe você, eu realmente temi o pior."

Os olhos de Niki se arregalaram imediatamente. Tanto que todos notaram facilmente.

Para Niki isso realmente não importava.

Naruto ... a salvou? Ele a trouxe para Shizuka?

... Mas isso foi impossível! Niki tinha certeza de que era ela e Misuzu fugindo daqueles monstros, ela o alcançou depois de suas consequências? Isso significa que eles sobreviveram?

Um leve sentimento de felicidade borbulhou dentro dela com o pensamento. Espere ... se esse fosse o caso, então ...

Onde está Misuzu?

A garota voltou sua atenção para Shizuka.

"Hum, você poderia por favor me dizer o que aconteceu até agora?"

A loira colocou um dedo sobre o lábio e cantarolou. "Bem, eu não sei muito, mas depois que você correu atrás de Ichijou-san, Busujima-san e eu fizemos nossa fuga através da escola. Nós andamos por aí um pouco e Busujima-san foi tão legal!" Estrelas brilharam em seus olhos brilhantes por um momento enquanto ela pensava de volta, "Nenhuma daquelas coisas teve uma chance. Embora ... agora que eu penso sobre isso, eles estavam indo como se ela estivesse quase procurando por alguma coisa."

Niki ouviu atentamente.

Procurando por algo? ...

"De qualquer forma, nós ouvimos esse grito e Busujima-san achou que valia a pena conferir. Quando chegamos, nos encontramos com um grupo maior, um que Uzumaki-san era diferente. Ele ainda estava carregando você em suas costas. Depois, nós fizemos uma espécie de zona segura aqui ".

A morena não era a única a ouvir, como Yuki e Kyoko também.

Kyoko estava mais curiosa sobre quem Niki era, vendo que ela realmente não podia ver Naruto realmente dando uma porcaria sobre qualquer outra pessoa. Não importa o quanto ela tentasse ... e isso a incomodava. Yuki, por outro lado, estava mais interessado na narração real.

Mais ainda, o atual sujeito de cabelos violeta.

"Então, onde está todo mundo agora?"

Naquele Shizuka sorriu.

"Neste momento, todos estão tentando ao máximo salvar um amigo. Busujima-san e Uzumaki-san, por outro lado, saíram em busca de suprimentos."

Naruto e Saeko estavam juntos? Oh menino, Misuzu ia lançar uma birra infernal.

Niki estava prestes a falar, mas encontrou algo preso em sua garganta. Suas próximas palavras foram mais do que apenas importantes. Eles eram tudo o que ela se importava.

Reunindo coragem, a morena conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para continuar.

"Ah, Marikawa-sensei ... fez você ... se você vê Misuzu com a gente?"

Para seu crédito, Shizuka nem piscou a pergunta. Seu sorriso gentil ainda estava em suas feições, e quando a enfermeira colocou a mão no peito de Niki e a colocou de volta na mesa, Niki não podia lutar contra a sensação de afundamento em seu estômago.

Estava errado ela esperar?

"... eu não tenho medo, até onde eu sei que você foi o único que eu reconheci." Ela sussurrou.

Niki ficou imóvel por um momento, sua respiração firme e mesmo quando as palavras da mulher ecoaram em sua mente. De repente, ela ficou muito consciente do sangue manchando sua própria pessoa.

Seu peito doía. Por que doeu tanto? À toa, ela percebeu que as lágrimas já estavam caindo, ela não podia evitar. Misuzu era o mais positivo dos dois, comparado a ela, ela era quase um pessimista. Niki só conseguia pensar o pior.

Parte dela tentou lutar contra isso ... para inventar algum tipo de desculpa. Talvez ela ainda estivesse lá fora? Vivo. Talvez ela tenha se separado de todos?

Misuzu ainda pode estar aqui! Ela precisava se mexer! Fazer alguma coisa!

Ela, ela precisava que ela ... ela ... "meta =" _ branco " para ela ... ela ...

"Está tudo bem .." Shizuka sussurrou, colocando uma mão gentilmente acima da dela.

Até agora, até mesmo Saya estava olhando para a menina com um olhar semelhante ao remorso.

'Então é assim que parece ... perder alguém que você ama.' O Takagi pensou para si mesma.

Ao lado dela, até mesmo Yuki parecia se desculpar.

As mãos de Niki se fecharam em punhos cerrados enquanto a raiva enchia todo o seu ser. Ela queria estar com raiva, culpar alguém! E apenas uma pessoa veio à mente. A mesma pessoa que causou sua melhor amiga, não, sua irmã em tudo menos sangue, tanto sofrimento. Até o final.

Ao pensar nele, seu sangue começou a ferver.

"... Naruto ..." Ela murmurou através das lágrimas, "Isso é ... sua culpa ..."

Kyoko compartilhou um breve olhar com Shizuka, sua pergunta escrita em todo o rosto. O que Uzumaki tem a ver com isso? Infelizmente seu colega não parecia saber pelo olhar dela.

Droga, as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais complicadas.

Dentro dos limites da sala de descanso, entre estranhos, Niki tentou o seu melhor para esconder seus soluços, mas lamentavelmente não conseguiu, porque a terrível verdade era que mais uma vez ...

... ela estava sozinha.

Da janela, Naomi ouviu em voz baixa. Fingindo estar dormindo enquanto esperava que os outros voltassem com Hayate.

Seu coração clamava por seu amante, mas a dúvida e o medo que estavam em sua mente estavam tornando ainda mais difícil pensar em encará-lo. Seus dedos se apertaram ao redor do casaco que estava sendo usado para cobrir sua modéstia, e quando os soluços de Niki ecoaram em seus ouvidos, ela não pôde deixar de se perguntar.

Por que isso tudo estava acontecendo?

Devido a sua proximidade com a janela, Naomi podia ouvir os gemidos assombrosos daqueles monstros. Ela não podia sequer começar a entender como ou por que tudo isso ocorreu. o dia estava tão normal quanto poderia ter sido. Então por que?

Fogo e fumaça subiam da cidade constantemente, obscurecendo o horizonte que agora escurecia. Helicópteros voaram no horizonte. Menos do que antes também, ela notou.

Se foi tão ruim aqui, na Fujimi, o quão ruim foi lá fora?

'Isso é ... o fim do mundo?'

"Corre!"

Takashi correu com toda a força pelos corredores de Fujimi. Parecia que ele estava fazendo muito isso nas últimas horas, só que desta vez não era apenas ele e Rei.

Não, agora eles tinham um grupo muito maior. À sua esquerda estava Kouta, sua pistola de pregos estava presa ao quadril usando um cadarço fino, enquanto um pedaço quebrado de cano era segurado com força em sua mão esquerda. Ao lado do garoto rechonchudo estava Yamada, um pouco instável e sem fôlego, mas continuando.

Rei levou adiante, suas habilidades e alcance, ajudando a limpar facilmente qualquer um deles que saísse das salas de aula. À toa, Takashi não pôde deixar de admirá-la mesmo agora. Havia um fogo em seus olhos, e honestamente onde não para ela, o adolescente de olhos de ônix realmente não achava que eles conseguiriam chegar tão longe.

"Como vocês estão segurando!?" Ele ligou de volta para os recém-chegados.

Hayate teve alguns arranhões e cortes, mas nada ameaçava a vida. Ele estava à esquerda de Kouta, sem armas, mas vivo. O mesmo poderia ser dito sobre os outros dois seguindo atrás. Dos quatro que eles tentaram resgatar, um adolescente infeliz cujo nome escapou dele foi vítima deles depois de entrar na segunda ala.

Honestamente, tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Tudo estava indo bem até que um baiter se lançou no menino desavisado.

Seus gritos ainda ecoavam na cabeça de Takashi.

"Eles estão alcançando!" Kouta chorou entre respirações.

A horda de ghouls estava praticamente atropelando um ao outro, gemendo e gritando enquanto batiam nas paredes. Eles eram ainda mais hostis do que antes! Onde antes eles apenas correram, agora os monstros estavam quase se jogando neles. O olhar naqueles olhos cinzentos e sem vida era quase o suficiente para congelar qualquer pessoa sã no lugar.

Frio, desolado, morto. Vazando com uma fome maliciosa.

Não havia uma sugestão de humanidade.

"Takashi!" Rei chorou, esfaqueando o sangue quebrado e revestido, com a arma para fora. O silenciador que se seguiu e o sangue que vazou foram rapidamente ignorados.

'Não olhe. Concentre-se em sua respiração. Não olhe Não olhe Não olhe! O segundo ano repetiu o mantra como se fosse uma oração.

Mais e mais estavam sendo retirados dos corredores pelo tumulto atrás. Suas mãos estavam ficando cansadas, e algumas lascas estavam espalhadas por sua pele macia. O cabo de vassoura era robusto e forte, mas sem o devido refinamento ou um cabo era perigoso usar por um período prolongado.

"Eu sei!"

Agarrando o bastão em suas mãos com força, Takashi acelerou no protesto de seus pulmões.

* clank *

O esmagamento úmido de ossos e tecidos quebrados sob o metal endurecido ainda era mais do que um pouco compensador, mas ele precisava fazê-lo. A única coisa que realmente o mantinha unido naquele momento era a garota que era uma lança improvisada que acabara de passar por sua linha de visão, rasgando a carne macia de outro ghoul.

o inferno é tudo isso?

Seu coração disparou quando eles viraram a esquina e subiram correndo as escadas. Talvez eles pudessem perdê-los nos andares superiores e circular de volta?

Quando o medo lentamente começou a fazer efeito, colocando-o em um aperto de aperto e espremendo cada pedaço de sentido fora dele, Takashi só podia questionar sua decisão de arriscar sua vida por um estranho. Independentemente de quem foi.

Ele a colocou em perigo. Ele colocou Rei em perigo. Todos em perigo.

Esta foi a sua ideia.

".. A única coisa que eles querem é te matar .."

A percepção foi como um tapa frio e duro no rosto. Não era hora de brincar de herói. Ele ainda precisava encontrar sua mãe, a mãe e o pai de Rei. Não havia como ele morrer aqui!

...certo?

Enquanto a horda de monstros famintos de carne se aproximava e seus gritos ecoavam em sua cabeça, Takashi estava realmente começando a duvidar disso.

A primeira coisa que Naruto esperava quando ele voltou para a sala de descanso da faculdade não foi Niki correndo, lágrimas derramando de seus olhos, mãos em punhos apertados quando ela bateu em seu peito com ódio total, gritando obscenidades.

Então, novamente, ele não esperava se tornar um ninja universalmente extraviado.

"Você a matou! VOCÊ MATOU-A!"

Naruto olhou para o adolescente soluçando com um olhar parecido com desinteresse. Seus golpes de cevada doíam, se eles fossem mais do que uma polegada irritante do que realmente prejudicial. Isso não foi o que o incomodou, não, o que o incomodou, para sua própria surpresa, foi a sensação de queimação lentamente se tornando muito conhecida dentro de seu peito. Um sentimento mais associado à raiva.

... Ele a matou? Ele a matou! Que piada.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, uma mão esbelta foi colocada na garota chorosa.

"Toshimi-san." Os olhos azuis claros de Saeko estavam agora um pouco mais escuros, e o sorriso amigável em suas feições parecia um pouco forçado. "Eu acho que Uzumaki-san apreciaria muito que você cessasse o ataque à sua pessoa."

Realmente, colocar um único dedo em Naruto foi motivo para uma execução em seu livro. A única pessoa digna de irritar um único cabelo naquela cabeça loura era, naturalmente, ela mesma.

Naruto rapidamente poupou a herdeira de Busujima de um rápido olhar. Um segundo ela estava se testando contra ele, no outro ela estava "protegendo" ele. Com toda a honestidade, o loiro estava realmente ficando cansado de toda a estupidez acontecendo ao seu redor.

Ao lado de Shizuka, Kyoko estalou sua língua ruidosamente.

"O que é tudo isso?"

Ela estava começando a suspeitar que deixar qualquer um deles na sala de descanso era uma má ideia. Embora a professora ruiva estivesse curiosa para saber por que Saeko defendeu o loiro, imaginando se Uzumaki era realmente um assassino ou não servia mais a um propósito.

Embora Niki estivesse muito perturbada para ouvir.

"Fique longe de mim!" A pequena garota quase rosnou, aparentemente tirando o pescoço para encarar punhais de sangue em Saeko. "Não me toque!"

"Oh ..." a herdeira refletiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha delicada, "Feisty".

A garota de cabelos escuros voltou sua atenção para o loiro mais alto. Ela olhou para aqueles olhos azuis opacos sem vacilar, como se estivesse procurando por algo. Seu lábio inferior tremeu enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair. Não havia nem mesmo uma sugestão de remorso refletido, nem um cuidado no mundo. Ela estava sozinha, Misuzu estava morta ... sua melhor amiga, sua irmã ... estava morta, e ele nem parecia se importar.

Seu minúsculo corpo estava cheio de raiva.

" ... Você ... você nem se importa, não é?" Seu sangue ferveu com o pensamento. " Você .. faz você mesmo cuidado ?"

Sua explosão deixou um silêncio vazio.

"Eu ainda me importo? ..." Naruto não se afastou, ele nem se incomodou em piscar enquanto olhava para a garota diante dele. "Hmm. Não ... suponho que não."

O punho que conectou com sua bochecha foi inesperado. Embora a loira nem sequer recuasse.

Niki cerrou os dentes foi empurrada contra sua bochecha com bigode. Ainda assim, aqueles desolados olhos azuis oceânicos não refletiam nada.

Os outros assistiram, alguns curiosos, outros apenas dando aos dois o seu espaço.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Yuki murmurou baixinho.

Seus olhos quase violetas dançaram para os pacientemente observando Saeko. Enquanto alguém supunha que ela estava simplesmente observando, o mesmo que todos os outros, ela sabia melhor. A contração sutil do dedo de Saeko disse a Yuki tudo o que ela precisava saber.

' Ela está interessada ... e feliz? Por que ela parece tão satisfeita? '

"Diga- me ... por que a morte dela é minha culpa, exatamente?" Era uma pergunta simples e ele já sabia a resposta.

Niki fez uma pausa, seus olhos crescendo por uma margem enquanto respirava fundo. Por que foi sua culpa?

"Por quê?" Sua cabeça inclinou para baixo fazendo com que uma sombra fosse lançada sobre seus olhos. "Tudo o que ela queria era encontrar você. Mesmo com tudo isso acontecendo, ela não se importava com nada ... nem mesmo comigo ... tudo o que ela queria era encontrar você .." Sua voz começou a falhar.

"Eu-se você não estivesse por perto ... se ela não te conhecesse, então ... então talvez ela ainda estivesse viva!"

A cabeça dela se levantou e ela olhou para a loira, sua raiva acendeu novamente.

"Você não merecia a gentileza dela! Tudo que você fez foi rejeitá-la e machucá-la! E de alguma forma ela ... ela estava começando a gostar de você!" Honestamente, o que ela viu nele? Tudo o que ela podia ver era escuridão. "Você não mereceu! Qualquer um!"

Suas lágrimas caíram livremente diante de todos eles.

Naruto sentiu sua raiva acalmar.

Ele não podia sentir qualquer raiva em suas palavras, afinal, ele já estava no mesmo lugar antes. Ainda assim, isso não significava que ele iria se sentar lá e pegá-lo.

Passos altos quebraram todos eles fora de seus estupores. Ao que parece, estavam várias pessoas correndo, rápido demais, e estavam indo diretamente para eles.

"O que é isso?" Saya perguntou, levantando-se rapidamente e indo até a porta aberta.

O que ela viu trouxe um passo involuntário para trás. Takashi, junto com todos os outros, estava fazendo uma corrida frenética em direção à sala de descanso. Isso não era o que a aterrorizava no entanto. Atrás de Takashi estava o que parecia ser mais de vinte dos monstros. Pulando e arranhando um ao outro enquanto eles perseguiam. A equipe de resgate estava praticamente LIDERANDO o grande grupo para eles.

A filha de Takagi não pôde ajudar sua boca.

"Merda!"

Kyoko agiu rápido.

"Feche as portas!"

"O que!?" Saya chorou.

Takashi ainda estava lá fora! Por mais que ele a incomodasse, ele ainda era um velho e querido amigo.

"Feche as portas! Se não formos todos vamos morrer!"

Naomi, Naomi fechou os olhos, já os gemidos doentios estavam perfurando através dela. Talvez se ela continuasse fingindo estar dormindo? Hayate está lá fora. Talvez eles a deixassem em paz?

Ou talvez ... morrer não fosse uma ideia tão ruim?

"Você ouviu o chiclete dela!" Yuki colocou uma mão na porta e fez com que ela fechasse, apenas para Saya colocar o pé no chão. Fazendo uma careta só quando seu pé foi quase esmagado pela força.

A ruiva mais jovem rosnou baixinho: "Que porra você pensa que está fazendo?"

Saya olhou desafiadoramente.

"Não podemos simplesmente deixá-los morrer!"

"Você não era o único sobre não arriscar sua pele para os outros?" Yuki mordeu de volta, aplicando ainda mais pressão.

Saya estremeceu mais uma vez.

É meio que doer, ouvir isso de outra pessoa. Sim ... ela disse isso. Mas isso foi diferente, certo? Este foi um amigo. Tudo bem ... certo?

"Niki ..." Naruto estendeu a mão para as garotas, nem mesmo se incomodando em deixá-la se afastar. Ele então colocou o punhal de tesoura que ele usou para matar Misuzu nele. "... eu nunca pedi a gentileza dela."

Sem poupar um único olhar, ele rapidamente se virou, passando por Saya e Yuki. O loiro saiu do quarto e foi para o azulejo encharcado de sangue dos corredores. O grupo de resgate correu passando por ele e para os confins da sala de descanso. Segundos depois, a porta foi fechada com firmeza, um pequeno clique indicando que estava trancada.

Agarrando a única arma em suas mãos com força, Naruto diminuiu sua respiração.

Da janela, os outros olhavam com os olhos arregalados enquanto o loiro aparentemente suicida aguardava seu horrível destino nas mãos dos maciços - o maior deles que tinham visto até agora - bando de criaturas.

Todos menos Saeko, que não pôde evitar o sorriso que estava lentamente se formando.

' Sim ... mostre- me ... sua luxúria de sangue. Mostre-me o assassino que mora debaixo da sua pele.

Um piscar de olhos

No tempo que levou para piscar, Naruto já estava sobre eles. Eles não podiam ver seu rosto, mas o sangue que manchava a parede era claramente visível. Ele era uma tempestade. Rasgando através deles com facilidade, quase preguiçosamente balançando. Cortar, esfaquear, socar, chutar. Nenhum movimento desperdiçado. Em menos de dois minutos os vinte ghouls foram facilmente dizimados, decapitados e literalmente desarmados.

Ninguém conseguia respirar.

Ninguém.

E foi só quando Naruto começou a caminhar para longe da sala de descanso da faculdade. Encharcado de carmesim da cabeça aos pés e corpos caídos em volta dele como confete, Niki percebeu a verdade.

" ... um dia, você deveria dar uma chance a ele. Você ficará surpreso com o que encontrará ..."

Misuzu estava errado.

Ele não foi gentil. Ele não estava sozinho.

Ele era tão monstruoso quanto qualquer um dele


	7. Chapter 7

As cadeias que pesam nossas almas

Capitulo 7

"Porque voce esta chorando?"

Niki, de 8 anos, recuou ante a voz desconhecida. Seus olhos vermelhos e inchados piscaram, e de repente ela percebeu que não era a única que ocupava mais a margem do rio. Havia outra garota olhando para ela com grandes olhos castanhos e uma expressão confusa em suas feições. O laço de luz amarrado em seu longo cabelo escuro estava dançando ao vento atrás dela, e Niki refletiu brevemente sobre o fato de que ela ainda responderia.

Balançando a cabeça levemente, ela falou com uma luz corada em suas bochechas.

"U-Uhm ... não é nada, na verdade."

Claro que ela estava mentindo.

Seus pais a abandonaram novamente. Deixando a Londres em outra viagem de negócios, e no primeiro dia de escola para arrancar.

Niki não podia assistir a todos aparecerem com sua família ou guardiões. Ela não podia ouvir essas amáveis palavras de encorajamento e saber que nunca as ouviria de sua própria família. Apenas oito anos de idade e seus pais a consideravam um fracasso, indignos de carregar o nome da família Toshimi.

Para eles, ela não era nada mais do que um fraco.

A garota sorriu suavemente e balançou a cabeça, uma expressão peculiar em suas feições.

"Eu não sei ... parece que é."

O olhar nos olhos dela ... era quase ... familiar?

Ela era ...? Não. Não poderia ser.

Quem foi essa garota? E por que ela se incomodou em falar com ela? Suas roupas falavam de uma raça mais rica de pessoas. Olhar limpo, pressionado e bastante caro. A coisa mais estranha, ela pensou, era o leve aroma que Niki estranhamente reconhecia como canela emitindo da garota.

Quem cheirava a canela? Ainda mais estranho foi o fato de que, por incrível que pareça, de alguma forma serviu para confortá-la.

Sem aviso, a garota estranha sentou-se ao lado dela. Abaixando-a para baixo um pouco perto também, o tempo todo cruzando as pernas uma sobre a outra e colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

Um pequeno silêncio sentou-se entre os dois, apenas para ser quebrado pela própria garota estranha.

" ... Você parece solitário." Suas palavras foram ditas suavemente. "Estou sozinha também. Quer ser amiga?"

Niki piscou através das lágrimas.

"Oo quê?" Ela sentou - se estupefata.

A garota estranha apenas riu levemente com a aparente confusão. Cobrindo a boca com a mão esquerda na tentativa de endurecer a risada.

"Meu nome é Misuzu." Uma mão pequena e frágil estava de repente na frente dela. "O que é seu?"

Timidamente, Niki pegou o apêndice estendido, secretamente se divertindo com o calor que Misuzu irradiava.

De repente, a garota tímida se sentiu um pouco menos sozinha, enquanto os pensamentos anteriores de solidão se afastavam para o fundo de sua mente. Substituído por uma persistente sensação de confusão e um pouquinho de esperança. Poderia ser tão fácil fazer amigos?

A garganta das garotas mais novas estava um pouco seca enquanto ela respondia nervosamente.

"... T-Toshimi Niki .:

Misuzu sorriu mais uma vez, e Niki sentiu seu coração palpitar.

"Ok, Niki-chan. Vamos ser amigos!"

Seu sorriso era brilhante, ofuscante. Como olhar para o sol.

De pé a sua altura total, Misuzu puxou o braço de Niki levemente e fez sinal para ela seguir. A aula começaria em breve, e desta vez Niki não se sentia tão nervosa ou com medo. Enquanto ela olhava para as costas da garota a puxando, rindo alegremente com um largo sorriso. Niki só podia sentir felicidade. Seus problemas lentamente desaparecendo.

Não havia necessidade de refletir sobre esses pensamentos sombrios no momento.

Afinal, hoje ela fez seu primeiro amigo.

"Você ia nos deixar morrer!?"

Ultraje.

Rei nunca sentiu tanta raiva em sua vida, nem mesmo em direção a essa cobra de um homem Shido. Qualquer um deles poderia dizer o que Yuki estava tentando fazer enquanto corriam desesperadamente da massa de monstruosidades que seguia atrás. Monstruosidades que os teriam rasgado em pedaços literais tinham essa porta fechada com sucesso. Suas mãos tremiam e sua respiração estava irregular. Muito provavelmente devido à adrenalina deixando lentamente o seu sistema.

Mas a raiva permaneceu.

"Então? O que mais diabos eu deveria fazer?" A ruiva cuspiu em retorno: "Você liderou aqueles monstros aqui. Todos nós nos viramos para o almoço para essas coisas".

Rei cerrou os punhos. A morena sabia onde estava sua loucura, mas ainda assim ... não estava certo! Eles poderiam ter lutado juntos! Fechando a porta assim, apenas mostra que tipo de pessoa Yuki realmente era em sua opinião.

A tensão na sala já era espessa. Agora, era quase visível.

"Por favor, todos nós devemos permanecer calmos!" Shizuka tentou ser a voz da razão, mas isso não ajudou.

"Calma? CALMA?" Surpreendentemente, foi Yamada quem falou. Seu rosto foi transformado por uma feroz carranca enquanto ele olhava com punhais de sangue para Shizuka, Kyoko e Yuki. "Vocês não estavam lá fora! Você não sentiu suas mãos frias roçando em você. Seu coração não afundou em seu estômago por ter tanto medo!"

O adolescente estava mais magoado do que qualquer coisa.

Ele confiava em Kyoko e Yuki, eles o resgataram. Ajudou-o a escapar do que provavelmente teria sido sua morte.

"Argumentar não vai mudar nada." Saya todo duro concordou com Shizuka. "Estamos vivos agora. Devemos estar trabalhando em uma maneira de continuar assim."

Enquanto ela mesma estava tão chateada que não era hora de lutar entre si. Além disso, se Takashi já estivesse dentro da sala de descanso, não havia dúvida em sua mente de que ela teria permitido que a porta fosse fechada no instante em que a horda se tornasse conhecida.

"Como diabos nós devemos trabalhar juntos para sair daqui, quando não podemos confiar um no outro?" Rei com certeza não estava colocando sua vida nas mãos de nenhum deles. "E por que devemos confiar nem vocês de qualquer maneira ?! Você nos deixou para morrer. Se não fosse por Uzumaki ... nós ' d..we ficaria ..."

A trainee bo-staff não precisou terminar a frase. Se Naruto não saísse e todos, exceto o homem, lidassem com os ghouls, todos eles estariam mortos, ou seus números seriam severamente cortados pela metade.

Ainda assim, não foi uma coisa fácil de dizer. Chegar a um acordo com uma experiência de quase morte sempre foi difícil. Juntamente com todo o resto e qualquer um teria sido enlouquecido dentro da primeira hora deste ... o que quer que isto fosse.

À menção do loiro, a tensão aumentou ainda mais.

Afinal, não era todo dia que você via alguém tão facilmente rasgar vinte corpos previamente humanos como se fossem feitos de papel molhado.

"Eu ... acho que deveríamos encontrar Uzumaki-san." Kouta não esperava que tantos olhos pousassem nele. "Quero dizer, eu não acho justo que ele estivesse sendo atacado por todos, e ele poderia ser um grande ajudante, certo?"

"Você está brincando comigo? Você não viu isso?" Rei gesticulou para os corredores cheios de sangue, e os corpos e partes do corpo se espalharam. "Se qualquer coisa isso prova que ele é perigoso."

Kouta resistiu ao impulso de tremer.

Enquanto ele queria dar ao loiro o benefício da dúvida, ninguém poderia negar o que acabou de acontecer.

"Eu concordo com o Hirano-kun." Pela primeira vez desde então, Saeko falou. Pela primeira vez, o sorriso gentil que usava normalmente foi substituído por uma carranca fina. "Uzumaki-san acabou de provar que é mais do que capaz de se proteger. De qualquer forma, não chegaremos a nenhum lugar por brigas."

Sem mencionar que este grupo, ou mais como uma pessoa solteira, tinha acabado de custar a ela uma chance de ver mais da habilidade do loiro. Saeko podia ignorar um monte de coisas, como ela realmente não se importava com muitas coisas, mas ela não negligenciaria isso. Se isso acontecesse, ela simplesmente os abandonaria e iria procurar por Naruto. Foi o suficiente ter que lutar contra seus impulsos depois dela e da pequena 'dança' de Naruto, mas depois de ver isso ... ela "target =" _ blank " ... ela seguiria aquele homem para o inferno e voltaria para a chance de derramar seu sangue.

Rei piscou, olhando para seu ídolo com um pouco de apreensão.

"B-mas ... você " target = "_ blank" Busujima-senpai ... você viu o que ele- "

"O que ele fez foi salvar nossas peles." Takashi sussurrou, interrompendo-a. "Eu vou ser honesto. Se as mesas fossem viradas ..." Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou Yamada e Rei com uma determinação feroz. "Eu teria feito a mesma coisa."

Não foi mentira. Era a coisa mais segura e inteligente a se fazer, na verdade eles não tinham outra escolha, e agora que ele sabia quais eram os riscos realmente implícitos, não havia como ele ter escolhido de forma diferente. O adolescente de olhos ônix manteria Rei segura, mesmo se ela o odiasse por isso, mesmo que outras pessoas tivessem que morrer.

Isso é o quão profundo as raízes de seu amor corriam por ela.

Offhandedly, ele se perguntou quando ele fez tal convicção.

O jovem Miyamoto cerrou os punhos com força, cerrando os dentes ao pensar que ele salvou suas vidas. Ele não salvou suas vidas, eles poderiam ter se protegido muito bem!

"Você! Qual é a sua conexão com ele? O que é isso tudo?"

Niki saiu de estado atordoado, deslocando sua atenção para longe da arma encharcada de sangue em suas mãos e em direção ao rei de fogo.

"Wo que?" A garota abalada mal tinha acabado de enxugar as lágrimas antes de Rei estar na frente dela.

"Ele realmente matou alguém?"

Se ele o fizesse, não haveria como ela concordar ou mesmo concordar em ajudar a procurar pelo loiro. Mais ainda, Rei se certificaria de que a ideia de permitir que ele voltasse foi esmagada e jogada no lixo figurativo. Assassinos eram assassinos. Isso foi algo que seu pai perfurou em sua cabeça. A única diferença entre aqueles que têm as mãos manchadas de vermelho foram as razões por trás do ato em si.

Pessoas mortas por dinheiro, ganância, vingança. Outros mataram para proteger.

Naruto ... o que ele fez lá fora, massacrando impiedosamente as pessoas. Velhos amigos dela. E se eles pudessem ter sido salvos!?

Naruto simplesmente não se importou ..

O olhar em seus olhos. Aqueles orbes azuis opacos. Não havia nada neles. Sem arrependimentos, nem um pouco de remorso ou culpa. Naruto era o pior tipo de assassino.

"Essas coisas não são pessoas ..." Pela primeira vez desde a sua chegada, Hayate falou. De alguma forma, quebrando todos os gritos.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele, e Rei notou que enquanto seu comentário era direcionado a ela. Seus olhos estavam certamente trancados na figura de Naomi. O adolescente ferido deve ter visto o olhar em seus olhos e entendido.

"Aquelas coisas ..." O adolescente manchado de sangue continuou, começando uma caminhada bastante calma, quase em transe, em direção à garota "adormecida". "Não são pessoas ... não mais."

Havia um certo brilho em seus olhos verdes da floresta, e ele continuou a elaborar suas palavras. Lágrimas começaram a cair.

"Quando eu estava lá fora. Eu hesitei ... Eu pensei que eles ainda eram meus colegas, meus amigos, meus professores. Eu estava errado." Um sorriso fino e amargo brotou em seu rosto. "Eu pensei comigo mesmo ..." não havia como eu fazer isso ... matá-los. ... Então "target =" _ blank " ... Então" target = "_ blank" ... Então eu corri, e me escondi, e corri, e me escondi. A única coisa que me mantinha a caminho era encontrar você , Naomi- chan. " A última parte foi um mero sussurro.

A garota seminua tremia sob os limites do maior que a jaqueta dela.

Hayate cerrou os punhos com força ao ver seu amante.

Esfolado, sangrento, miserável e visivelmente agitado. Ninguém se atreveu a pronunciar uma única palavra enquanto ele falava. A emoção crua em cada palavra era muito pesada. Eles não conseguiam encontrar em si mesmos para falar ... optando por simplesmente ouvir e observar.

Afinal, eles ainda eram humanos.

"Mas ... por causa disso ... eu não matei, e você ... você foi deixada para trás. Naomi-chan. Por causa da minha fraqueza ... por causa da minha incapacidade de fazer o que tinha que ser feito porque eu ainda vi essas coisas como pessoas ... você pagou o preço ... "

Takuzo não aguentou mais. Com um fraco soluço, ele se sente de joelhos. Chorando seus olhos diante da mulher que ele amava, a mulher que ele realmente pensava ter perdido em meio a todo o caos.

Sua linda flor, Naomi.

"Me desculpe ... por deixar você em paz! Me desculpe! Me desculpe! Me desculpe!"

Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão exposta e trêmula de Naomi, apertando-a o mais firmemente que podia.

"Estou tão triste! Perdoe-me Naomi-chan!"

Se ele tivesse sido mais forte. Se ele agisse mais rápido, Naomi não teria sido deixada para trás. Não foi preciso um gênio para entender o que aconteceu com ela ... pelo menos, não foi difícil para ele descobrir. Havia pessoas em sua série que se ressentiam por ter uma namorada. Para encontrar a felicidade. Eles queriam tirar isso de ... e "target =" _ blank " ele ... e" target = "_ blank" ele ... e eles fizeram.

Eles levaram seu ódio por ele, fora dela.

Nas últimas seis horas, Takuzo viu bons amigos morrerem, serem comidos e voltar como um deles. Ele tinha visto mais sangue do que qualquer um dos filmes que o adolescente se lembrava de assistir juntos. Seus gritos, seus gritos foram para sempre gravados nele ... e aquele mastigando ... aquele horrível, molhado, mastigando.

Esta poderia muito bem ser sua última chance, sua única chance, antes que ele também fizesse uma refeição.

Saya calmamente acalmou sua raiva crescente. ' Pelo menos esses idiotas pagaram o preço ...'

Esperançosamente, eles não eram nada além de pedaços de carne agora. Sentado em uma piscina de fluidos corporais e ácidos.

"H-Hayate ..." Naomi apertou de volta com toda a força. "Eu-Está tudo bem ... Hayate-kun. Sinto muito ..." Ela hesitou por um momento, de alguma forma incapaz de encontrar as palavras certas, "Eu não pude lutar contra eles. Eu não sou digno de você agora Eu sou manhoso "

"Não!" A cabeça de Hayate se levantou, um fogo em seus olhos. "Nem pense em terminar essa frase! Eu não me importo com o que aconteceu!"

Naomi se encolheu por um momento. Como ele poderia dizer isso?

Não. Não importava o que ela fosse indigna dele agora. Tainted por sua sujeira. Doeu mais do que palavras poderiam expressar, mas essa era a verdade agora. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que Hayate percebesse isso também. Ela era uma puta podre, nada mais que uma prostituta agora.

Seus olhos se fecharam quando as lembranças a agrediram. Sua risada zombeteira. Como as mãos deles a tocavam tão rudemente ... como doía tanto. O constrangimento.

Naomi teria se afastado do choque de tudo, se não fosse por uma mão áspera, mas quente, segurando seu queixo. O toque de Hayate aparentemente fez tudo ... derreter .

"Naomi ... eu te amo". Através das lágrimas, Takuzo sorriu suavemente. "Estou tão feliz por você estar segura."

De uma só vez, ela desmoronou em seus braços e chorou. E chorou. E chorou.

De repente, nada mais importava.

Enquanto os dois gritavam um no outro, Rei não pôde evitar o medo que começou a nublar seu coração. Discretamente, seus olhos se voltaram para Takashi e as lembranças de Hisashi começaram a atingi-la. Como ela quase o impediu de colocar seu namorado já falecido, como ela o culpou e o acusou de fazer isso por razões egoístas e por estar feliz ele se foi. A jovem Miyamoto sentiu sua raiva diminuir, apenas para ser substituída pela vergonha.

Takashi a protegeu . Mesmo através de tudo isso, ele a protegeu.

' Não humano ... eles não são humanos .'

Não mais.

Ainda assim, isso fez certo? Isso fez tudo bem?

Por que ele estava aqui?

O corpo de Misuzu era pálido, quase branco como um fantasma. O sangue em sua pessoa estava agora vermelho-amarelado, provavelmente devido a secar. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela de alguma forma parecia em paz ... honestamente, qualquer um poderia facilmente ter assumido que a garota estava apenas dormindo. Claro, a ferida aberta no pescoço e um pequeno buraco entre a testa. A lâmina perfurou a pele, quebrando o tecido e os ossos com facilidade. Foram indicadores claros de que ela não era.

Quando você está se sentindo bem?

Seus olhos garimparam tudo diante dele. O céu já estava escurecido, colorido de cinza-cinza. A chuva ainda tinha que cair, mas estava chegando. Sangue riscou ao longo dos pisos e paredes. Estava quieto dentro dos corredores vazios de Fujimi.

Secamente, o loiro interiormente brincou dizendo que ainda preferia aos salões normalmente altos e movimentados.

Ajoelhando-se, Naruto olhou sem vida para o cadáver diante dele. Ocasionalmente notando o único fio de cabelo deslocado e grudado no sangue que cobria as bochechas de Misuzu.

Apesar de tudo, Naruto estendeu a mão e gentilmente a colocou atrás da orelha. Uma emoção que ele sentiu por um longo tempo em seu coração.

Remorso.

"Você pensaria que eu seria capaz de parar de me sentir desse jeito até agora ..." O Uzumaki sussurrou, olhando fixamente para a única pessoa que lhe ofereceu alguma bondade verdadeira em seu tempo aqui.

"... eu nunca pedi para você se importar."

Seu aperto ao redor da tesoura quebrada se apertou.

"... você matou ela! ..."

Naruto estalou a língua.

Que garota tola. Culpando-o, na verdade, ambos deveriam ter tentado escapar. Ambos deveriam ter deixado ele sozinho ... ela deveria ter deixado ele sozinho desde o começo ...

"Então você só vai fazer a mesma coisa todos os dias?"

Naruto nem se incomodou em responder a pergunta dela. Em vez disso, ele continuou a sustentar a ideia de que, se ignorasse a mulher chata, ela sairia.

Por que diabos ela estava mesmo incomodando com ele agora? Ela não ouviu os rumores? Ele era o cara número um mais inacessível de todos os Fujimi. Deixá-lo para seus próprios dispositivos era sobre a melhor coisa que alguém poderia fazer por ele.

No entanto, aqui estava ela, pela segunda vez em um dia. Pela terceira semana consecutiva. Tentando bater papo.

Misuzu, se ele se lembrava corretamente, fez beicinho no que teria sido uma maneira fofa se o loiro fosse qualquer outra pessoa.

"Mah, você realmente é como uma prancha. Booor! Você não acha que ficar sozinha todos os dias é meio chato?" Ela colocou um único dedo no queixo e fingiu refletir sobre alguma coisa. "... não seria melhor sentar-se entre amigos?"

Havia um sorriso alegre em suas feições pálidas que brilhavam como o sol.

O sol estava amarelo. Amarelo era uma imitação de laranja. O sol estava amarelo e, ainda mais lamentavelmente, o cabelo dele era amarelo. Então ele odiava o sol.

Por que ele não tinha cabelo laranja como Yahiko? Talvez se ele tivesse uma cor de cabelo diferente, as coisas terminariam de forma diferente.

Bah! Essa era uma noção bastante boba em si mesma.

* Snap *

Naruto piscou, percebendo que ele deveria ter zoneado.

A garota estava estalando os dedos para ele com bastante impaciência, e pelo olhar em seu rosto, ela mesma estava começando a ficar mais do que um pouco irritada. Colocando as mãos em seus quadris, Misuzu deu um suspiro cansado e deixou a cabeça cair.

"Cara, eles realmente não estavam brincando quando te chamaram de príncipe anti-social."

Naruto fez uma careta para o apelido. Realmente, quantos apelidos ele tinha?

"Oh, bem, eu não pretendo desistir. Então é melhor você estar pronto para uma amizade forte!"

Desta vez, foi a vez dos loiros suspirarem. Sem outra palavra, ele ficou de pé, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e iniciando sua jornada em direção a um novo local para aproveitar seu intervalo.

Infelizmente, Misuzu não entendeu a dica. Ou melhor, ela simplesmente não se importava. Num piscar de olhos ela estava andando ao lado dele, mãos atrás das costas e outro sorriso alegre no rosto.

"Ha ha ha, garoto, você realmente é um motim! Pense só em sair e sair é o suficiente para se livrar de mim? Pergunte aos meus amigos, eles vão te dizer o quão tenaz eu posso ser!"

Ela parecia orgulhosa disso. Naruto não duvidou que ela provavelmente fosse.

"De qualquer forma, eu não ligo para o que você diz! Eu vou ser sua amiga!"

Que divertido. Naruto bufou alto, ajustando seu ritmo de modo que agora ele estava andando à frente da garota delirante.

Amigos? Todos os seus amigos estavam mortos ou muito distantes. Ele não estava interessado em fazer mais amigos.

Uma borda escura penetrou em seus olhos azuis do oceano, tornando-os um tom mais escuro de azul. Quatro meses, parecia ... mas "target =" _ blank " para sempre ... mas ele 'oficialmente' se estabeleceu neste mundo quatro meses atrás. Sem pensar, sua mão subiu para seu estômago e Naruto de repente teve para sufocar a tristeza vindoura.

Quatro meses desde que Kurama passou. Quatro meses desde o encerramento da guerra.

"Tem esse olhar de novo .."

Naruto piscou mais uma vez. Mentalmente amaldiçoando-se por zonear novamente.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, o loiro estava prestes a replicar, mas se viu silenciosamente surpreso com sua incapacidade de falar. Independentemente de todas as pessoas que passavam por eles, algumas palavras ásperas e sussurrantes dirigiam-se a ele em voz baixa, ou simplesmente passavam por ele. De alguma forma, ela era tão fácil de detectar.

De pé ali, braços nas costas dela, com um sorriso no rosto e um certo brilho nos olhos.

"Você sabe que seu rosto pode ficar preso assim? Seria uma pena também ... você é meio fofo."

Uma determinação repentina obscureceu o brilho que ele não conseguia identificar.

" Eu vou me livrar desse olhar um dia! Isso é uma promessa, e eu costumo quebrar uma promessa que você sabe!"

Naruto ficou parado por um momento. Observando a morena muito mais baixa. Então, ele deu de ombros e continuou seu próprio caminho alegre. Todo o tempo, ignorando seus gritos de indignação.

"Oi! Não me ignore, seu idiota!"

Apesar de tudo, ele não pôde evitar o pequeno sorriso que quebrou a fachada vazia de sempre.

Que divertido mesmo ...

Para sua própria surpresa, Naruto forçou sua respiração a desacelerar. Ele estava visivelmente tremendo.

Ele estava com raiva?

Sim! Claro que ele estava com raiva. Furioso mesmo!

" ... você se importa? ..."

Claro que ele se importava!

"... e de alguma forma ela ... ela estava começando a gostar de você! ..."

Como ele? Como ele ?! O que havia para gostar?

Naruto saiu do seu caminho para parecer inacessível. Ele escolheu ser assim e aceitou de bom grado. No começo ele realmente tentou se ajustar, fazer amigos. Tudo com a esperança de possivelmente começar uma nova vida. Mas o passado sempre estaria lá, provocando-o, sempre lembrando o adolescente do que ele tinha feito e do que ele havia perdido.

As diferenças entre ele e os humanos deste mundo eram muito grandes. O que os fez feliz não o fez feliz. O que os fez chorar não era nada além de sujeira a ser tirada de seu ombro.

Como ele poderia se preocupar com eles? Ou rir das coisas que eles riram? Como ele poderia continuar o resto de sua vida agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido? Ele iria fingir que tudo era um sonho?

Não. Se houvesse uma coisa que Uzumaki Naruto nunca faria, era fingir. Isso nunca foi um luxo que ele foi capaz de desfrutar.

"Sua estúpida garota estúpida ." Sem fazer um som, ele gentilmente pegou seu corpo em seus braços, "... você merece algo melhor que isso."

"Todos os cidadãos são aconselhados a permanecer dentro de suas casas. Não, repito, NÃO saiam por qualquer motivo. Aguarde mais instruções e certifique-se de ter comida suficiente para durar pelo menos uma semana, talvez duas. Agentes e agentes em todo o Japão estão respondendo ao que só podemos chamar de algum tipo de surto infeccioso ".

Ligar a TV para distrair a tensão era uma má ideia. Na verdade, foi uma ideia terrível, Kyoko imaginou enquanto olhava fixamente as várias gravações daqueles monstros que pululavam pelas ruas através da tela. Ela não era a única mais do que um pouco desanimada, afinal de contas, era o suficiente para ver a fumaça saindo da cidade, mas para realmente saber o que estava acontecendo era algo totalmente diferente.

"Wo que diabos é isso?" Yamada sussurrou, afundando na parede e de costas. Mãos trêmulas e falta de ar.

"Esse vírus age rapidamente, e já conseguiu diminuir a população do Japão em surpreendentes 47% com um número desconhecido de mortes. Os Estados Unidos rotularam esse evento como um estado de emergência, e o presidente está a caminho de se encontrar com ele." outros líderes mundiais na esperança de que logo isso possa ser resolvido ".

"Líderes mundiais? Então não é apenas Tokonosu, ou Japão." Saya não podia fazer nada para combater a carranca que marcava seu rosto. "O mundo inteiro está sob ataque desse vírus .."

Isso não foi ruim. Nem mesmo um pesadelo, pelo menos você poderia acordar de um desses. Não. As palavras não podiam descrever o que era isso.

Um surto? Mais como um assumir.

"47%." A enfermeira residente sussurrou com os olhos arregalados.

Havia 127 milhões de pessoas vivendo na ilha-nação do Japão, 47% em menos de um dia era inacreditável. Aproximadamente 59 milhões de pessoas se tornaram vítimas do vírus, o que significa que 59 milhões de pessoas já estavam mortas no Japão ... ela não conseguia imaginar os efeitos mundiais.

Shizuka realmente tentou o seu melhor para mantê-lo juntos, mas como ela secou sobre a pia, ela não podia ajudar o pouco de medo que apertou firmemente em sua alma.

"A-Você está bem, Marikawa-sensei?"

A enfermeira peituda virou-se para o preocupado Kouta, que olhava para ela com olhos preocupados.

"S-Sim ... me desculpe. É tudo um pouco ... difícil de aceitar."

Ela era melhor que isso! Essas crianças provavelmente estavam ainda mais assustadas do que ela! Seus olhos cor de mel se arrastaram até as pernas gordinhas adolescentes, percebendo que, apesar de qualquer frente Hirano estava tentando manter ... ele estava tremendo.

Se esse garoto pudesse até tentar ser tão forte, ela também o faria!

"Mais importante, Kouta-kun, você está bem?"

Ele parecia um pouco pálido, e as linhas de tensão eram facilmente vistas pelo olho treinado. Na verdade, todos pareciam estar na mesma posição. Chocado. Receoso.

Paralisado ...

"Y-Sim ... eu só ... eu só preciso sentar por um momento."

E sente-se, embora o olhar em seus olhos estivesse longe de desaparecer. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era esfregar círculos calmantes em suas costas vestidas e esperar que ajudasse.

Esta não era uma lesão que ela poderia costurar de volta, ou uma doença que ela poderia até mesmo esperar tratar.

" Não ..." Os olhos dela percorreram a sala de descanso da faculdade, agora muito mais sombria, bebendo todas as expressões, demorando-se brevemente em Niki, até finalmente parar em Hayate. Quem estava segurando a agora silenciosa Naomi em seus braços. ' Não há nada que eu possa fazer aqui. Essas feridas não são algo que a ciência médica possa curar.

Havia outros com Takuzo no começo, se ela se lembrava corretamente, e todos eles morreram no caminho até aqui. Cada um deles foi vítima das mesmas criaturas que supostamente agora vagavam por toda a Terra.

Chame de sorte, ou a graça de Deus, ou o destino, ou o que você quisesse ... mas ela estava feliz por Hayate ter feito isso, mesmo que os outros não o fizessem. O amor entre Naomi e ele serviu como um pequeno lembrete para o relutante bando de sobreviventes para se controlar.

"...Então o que fazemos agora?" Foi Yuki quem propôs a questão. "Não podemos apenas esperar por aqui para sempre."

Ela não se sente como lutar, ou gritar, ou até mesmo provocar mais ninguém ... agora, ela apenas se sentia sem esperança.

"Você não ouviu as notícias? Nós devemos ficar aqui certo? É seguro ... e ... e nós temos comida e-"

"E então o quê? Nós estaríamos sentados como patos neste lugar. Há muitos deles agora para sequer considerar isso." Saeko teria se desdenhado por deixar cair a máscara, mesmo que só um pouco, mas seus pensamentos já estavam ocupados.

Yamada se encolheu com seu tom de voz bastante frio.

Da janela, a luz brilhou e um aplauso estrondoso se seguiu.

"Eu concordo com o Busujima-san." Takashi acenou com a cabeça antes de continuar. "Como eu disse antes. Quero encontrar minha família e tenho certeza que todos os outros também. Quando fizermos isso, podemos nos concentrar em encontrar algum lugar seguro próximo."

"Mas onde exatamente está seguro?" O prodígio residente já estava remexendo em sua cabeça para algum tipo de solução para sua própria pergunta. "Se isso for algo como um desastre natural, então deve haver 'zonas seguras' instaladas ao redor da cidade. Só precisamos encontrar uma delas e esperar."

A TV continuou a funcionar em segundo plano, repetindo a mesma mensagem de aviso e as imagens para acompanhá-la.

Da pia, Rei mordeu o lábio nervosamente. Realmente não havia outro jeito, estava lá? Ela esteve lá uma vez e, em menos de quinze minutos, vinte deles estavam em sua trilha e ansiosos para matá-los como gado. Todos eles iam fazer isso de novo ? Três pessoas foram perdidas da última vez. Qualquer resgate que eles planejassem era terrível. Quem vai dizer que qualquer um deles até ganharia desta vez?

"Antes de chegarmos a algo como isso, como vamos sair daqui em primeiro lugar?" Hayate encarou cada um deles. Nunca mais soltou Naomi enquanto ele fazia isso. "Nós temos um grupo muito grande. Apenas colocar todo mundo em um carro vai ser difícil."

Kyoko nunca tinha sido tão grata pela falta de cuidado dos motoristas de ônibus.

Sem uma palavra, ela correu para os armários e começou a rasgar cada um deles. Rasgando o conteúdo em busca do que ela esperava que fosse o ingresso deles fora daqui.

"Hayashi-sensei?"

O conselheiro de orientação ignorou completamente Yamada, na esperança de não quebrar sua concentração. Uma vez que seus olhos viram o conjunto de chaves cintilantes, Kyoko quase desmoronou em lágrimas.

' Isso não vai fazer, eu tenho que permanecer forte!'

"Acredito que encontrei a resposta para nossos problemas." A ruiva mais velha começou, tirando um conjunto de chaves da terceira gaveta. "Estas são as chaves para o ônibus de viagem de campo. O motorista geralmente esquece-los aqui depois de seu intervalo, descuidado, mas funciona a nosso favor."

Quando aqueles olhos cheios de esperança pousaram nela, Kyoko inchou de orgulho. Apreciando o sentimento de ser necessário e sendo útil. Foi outra razão pela qual ela escolheu se tornar uma conselheira de orientação em cima de seus outros deveres.

"Nós poderíamos usar o ônibus para fazer uma pausa para isso!" Rei chorou.

Um por um, a esperança foi reacendida em cada um dos seus olhos. Mesmo que seja só um pouquinho.

"U-Uhm, mas e Uzumaki-san? Ele nos ajudou a chegar aqui também, sabe ..."

Hirano não abandonaria Naruto, independentemente do que ocorreu, o loiro os protegeu e ajudou Naomi.

Pensamentos do loiro foram empurrados para a parte de trás da maioria de seus pensamentos, ofuscados pelo medo e desconfiança. Ofuscado pela total desesperança da situação. Agora eles estavam de volta. Ninguém falou uma única palavra.

Procure o loiro? Já estava ficando tarde. A noite certamente estaria aqui em breve e qualquer chance de escapar teria que esperar até a manhã se eles o fizessem. Baixa visibilidade. Baixa moral e quase nenhuma confiança entre a maioria deles.

Havia muitos riscos.

Niki visivelmente se encolheu com o simples pensamento dele. Essas pessoas ainda não sabiam ... não o conheciam como ela ...

"Se de alguma forma nós o vermos em nosso caminho, vamos chamá- lo ... mas se não ... então ele está sozinho." Takashi resmungou. Alcançando o morcego amolgado deitado em cima da mesa.

Ninguém notou Saeko estreitar seus olhos azuis celestes. Ninguém nem se dava ao trabalho de notar realmente, preocupado demais com seus próprios pensamentos enquanto cada um deles pegava suas respectivas armas. Afinal, agora eles tinham um plano e uma rota de fuga.

Era hora de se mexer.

Enterros eram uma coisa incomum na profissão de Shinobi, e apenas os mais amados de Shinobi - como os Kage - geralmente recebiam um funeral em massa. Pedras memoriais eram usadas no lugar das sepulturas reais, na esperança de que, mesmo que seus corpos fossem transformados em cinzas ou se livrassem, pelo menos seus nomes ainda viveriam.

A cova rasa marcada por uma única estaca de madeira era imprópria de alguém tão gentil quanto Misuzu.

A iluminação dançou no céu, e os cadáveres ao redor dele estavam correndo desesperadamente em uma tentativa vã de encontrar a fonte do trovão em expansão.

Ajoelhando-se mais uma vez, Naruto enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o pequeno embrulho de bento dado a ele pela mesma garota que agora estava deitada em um buraco mal cavado no chão. Ele olhou para o tecido limpo por um momento, antes de amarrá-lo com segurança na estaca de madeira.

O loiro levantou-se em seguida e ficou em silêncio enquanto a chuva começava a cair.

"... por favor, cuide de Niki para mim ..."

Naruto cerrou os punhos.

Proteja ela? Aquela mulher fraca era a razão pela qual Misuzu estava morta ... e ela ainda teve a audácia de culpá-lo.

Ele deveria ter acabado de matá-la.

A chuva começou a cair mais forte. Acertando seu uniforme com palpites audíveis e encharcando a camisa cinza que ele usava. Acariciou o cabelo sobre os olhos e lançou uma sombra sinistra.

Realmente, ele estava tão cansado disso. De sempre perder, não importa o quanto ele tentasse. Mesmo quando se distanciava do mundo, isso não importava. De alguma forma, tudo estava vazio. Porque no final terminaria do mesmo jeito.

Por um breve momento, o loiro realmente questionado quando tudo deu tão errado. Mas foi perdido para ele ... perdido em um mar de sangue e batalha constante.

" ... Está tudo bem ..."

Naruto rangeu os dentes quando a chuva caiu. A água limpando lentamente a pele do líquido carmesim.

'"... eu-eu estou feliz por ter conhecido você, U-Uzumaki Naruto-kun ..."

Em meio ao trovão e chuva caindo, Naruto gritou para o céu. Libertando toda a tristeza que ele vinha tendo nos últimos dois anos. O loiro gritou e gritou e gritou. Até que seus uivos não eram nada mais que silenciosos gritos abafados pela chuva e pelo trovão.

Mesmo assim, ele não desistiu.

Seu luto estava quase perdido na tempestade em andamento.

Quando você pensa que tudo está indo bem, ou pelo menos um pouco melhor, as coisas pioram no pior momento possível. Depois de deixar a sala de descanso em silêncio, o grupo maior que o normal desceu apressadamente o por escadas e entrou no primeiro andar. Com a limpeza feita por Naruto, não havia muito em termos de seus números.

Parecia que o loiro estava mais do que um pouco irritado por qualquer motivo. Um fato facilmente levado em conta pelos corpos totalmente destruídos espalhados pelos corredores.

A sorte dos grupos acabou ali, no entanto.

"Wo que devemos fazer?" Yamada podia sentir as pernas de cevada e segurava o tubo de metal nas mãos trêmulas. "Há mais do que da última vez!"

"Mantenha sua voz baixa idiota!" Saya foi rápida em repreender o adolescente nervoso.

Não era como se ele estivesse errado. A própria rosa estava tendo dificuldade em manter a calma.

Afinal, a totalidade da sala abaixo era território hostil. Ao contrário de antes, eles não eram apenas corpos lentos como antes. Os monstros estavam delirando, rosnando, assobiando, gritando enquanto batiam em paredes, armários e um ao outro sem cuidado. Batendo e coçando ao longo do vidro em uma tentativa de escapar para fora. O que é pior, os ghouls que realmente conseguiram abrir as portas duplas estavam agora aglomerados e presos do grande número deles tentando sair correndo de uma vez só. Seus corpos cortando o vidro quebrado e bloqueando qualquer esperança de fuga.

A parte mais horripilante era que eles ainda estavam lutando. Apesar de seus órgãos serem constantemente rasgados e rasgados com cada movimento, apenas para infiltrar-se lentamente através do vidro quebrado. Foi mais do que suficiente para deixar os membros mais fracos do grupo enjoados.

"Este foi o caminho mais curto e mais rápido para o ônibus." Takashi murmurou, apertando a mão livre com força em um punho.

Ao lado dele, Rei se aproximou um pouco mais.

"O que fazemos agora?" Seus olhos viajaram de um lado para outro de Takashi e dos ghouls desenfreados. "Devemos voltar atrás, ou apenas voltar para a sala de descanso?"

A adolescente do segundo ano tentou o seu melhor para acalmar as batidas do seu coração, mas foi inútil. Seus próprios sussurros eram duros o suficiente para ouvir sobre toda a comoção abaixo. Se mesmo uma dessas coisas conseguisse pegá-los, não haveria como sobreviver ao encontro. Não importava se eles corriam ou lutavam.

Parte dela estava realmente esperando que Uzumaki voltasse e acabasse com as monstruosidades como antes. O Miyamoto rapidamente reprimiu esse pensamento particular.

De sua posição sobre as escadas da varanda, Kyoko estalou a língua e fez uma careta.

"Não temos muita escolha. Se quisermos sair hoje à noite, é agora ou nunca."

"Se voltarmos para o segundo andar e corrermos para o extremo sul, poderemos usar as escadas de emergência!" Shizuka levantou a mochila por cima do ombro enquanto falava, reajustando-a pela terceira vez. "Isso nos levará para fora da biblioteca e dos dormitórios mais distantes, mas pelo menos estaremos do lado de fora."

Era realmente o único plano sólido que eles tinham agora.

"Ok! Isso deve funcionar." Takashi assentiu e depois voltou sua atenção para o mais habilidoso de todos. "Busujima-senpai, como você acha que devemos continuar com isso?"

Saeko levantou uma sobrancelha fina com a pergunta. Realmente, ela não se importava muito com as pessoas ao seu redor, mas elas provaram ser, pelo menos, algumas das habilidades e habilidades gerenciáveis.

Olhando para baixo para os ghouls abaixo, a mulher espadas audivelmente "hmmed" quando ela avaliou a situação abaixo. Que muitos deles serviriam até mesmo para lhe dar problemas sem depender disso . A violenta herdeira do cabelo supunha que a melhor maneira de sobreviver era ficar unida. Para agora.

"Miyamoto-san e eu assumimos a liderança." Seu tom era estrito e carregava uma certa autoridade, mas de algum modo permanecia suave. "Nossas armas nos permitem agir rapidamente e fornecer um bom alcance. Komuro-san, você nos seguirá por trás e cuidará de todos os que perdermos, fornecendo suporte sempre que necessário. Qualquer um que esteja desarmado ou não se sinta confortável em lutar Para o meio de nossa formação, Hirano-san, também gostaria que você se mantivesse por trás e cuidasse de qualquer retardatário que conseguisse se aproximar de sua pistola de pregos. "

Um sorriso suave apareceu em suas feições.

"Se nos mantivermos perto e não fizermos muito barulho, devemos ficar bem. Não se preocupe com cada um deles que você vê. Apenas ataque o que chegar muito perto."

Suas palavras pareciam acalmar as preocupações de todos os outros apenas um pouco. A maneira como Saeko parecia calma e tão segura de si ajudou a relaxar todos eles.

Eles poderiam fazer isso. Eles fariam isso!

Um fogo se acendeu na maioria dos olhos de todos.

"Fique perto de mim, Naomi-chan ..." Hayate sussurrou baixinho, apertando sua mão de amante com força. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Naomi assentiu com hesitação. Parte dela não pôde deixar de se perguntar por que Hayate parecia estar mais ofegante do que o resto deles, mas, no final das contas, atribuiu isso ao seu tempo gasto correndo antes de se juntar ao grupo.

Dando uma olhada final nos monstros abaixo, a garota só podia esperar e rezar para qualquer deus que estivesse lá fora, que eles conseguissem sair vivos.

Niki preferiria estar morta.

Se ela pudesse, ela teria negociado pontos com Misuzu em uma batida de coração. Sua melhor amiga mais gentil e mais forte merecia viver muito mais do que ela. Pelo menos Misuzu poderia ter se tornado útil em algum tipo de caminho ou proporcionado algum conforto ... ela não era de nenhuma ajuda.

Tudo o que ela podia fazer era ficar quieta e continuar correndo. Encontrando-se no centro de sua formação. Movimentando-se levemente enquanto lutava para não ofegar ruidosamente, para não atrair mais deles para o grupo. A morena petite fez tudo o que podia para mais uma vez, não cair de joelhos em exaustão ou desmaiar. Seu corpo simplesmente não foi feito para esse tipo de atividade ou tensão.

Por mais que tentasse se concentrar em sobreviver, Niki descobriu que não podia.

Qual foi o ponto? Não havia ninguém para ela. Ela não se importava com seus pais. A única família que ela tinha era Misuzu, a única que já esteve lá era Misuzu.

Agora ela estava morta.

Naruto ... encharcado de carmesins ... corpos por toda parte ... aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos sem vida ...

Seu coração pulou uma batida.

Niki nunca - nunca poderia - esquecer esses olhos. Um monstro ele mesmo, envolto em carne humana. Isso foi o que Uzumaki Naruto realmente era e Misuzu nunca poderia vê-lo.

"... eu nunca pedi a gentileza dela ..."

À toa, Niki percebeu que era a primeira vez que a loira já havia usado seu primeiro nome.

" E isso ..." Seus olhos se moveram para o pedaço de lâmina sangrenta dado a ela pelo adolescente bigodudo. '... o que isso significa?'

"Ei, como você está aguentando?"

A menina mansa piscou, percebendo que Saya estava agora ao lado dela. Correndo para combinar com seu ritmo.

Havia uma borda preocupada em seus olhos castanhos claros, quase cor de avelã, e em algo mais que ela não conseguia identificar.

"Eu-eu estou bem .." A morena respondeu entre respirações pesadas. "Obrigado ... por perguntar."

Apesar de tudo, Saya ofereceu um sorriso leve, embora um pouco cansado.

"Você não fala muito, mas suponho que seja esperado, dada a situação."

A conversa deles era na maior parte sussurros, mas para a proximidade de todos, não era difícil de entender. Não muitos deles negariam, pelo menos internamente, sua curiosidade com a garota de cabelos escuros que ao acordar começou a gritar e culpar Naruto pela morte de alguém obviamente importante para ela.

A história dos dois foi interessante para dizer o mínimo dado o fato de que a maioria deles assumiu Uzumaki Naruto para ser um solitário.

Niki retrucou com um sorriso fraco. Nenhuma outra palavra foi trocada depois e o silêncio retornou. Afogou-se apenas por seus passos ecoantes e pelo trovejante trovão do lado de fora.

"Estamos nos aproximando das escadas." Shizuka sussurrou, principalmente direcionado para a pessoa que liderava.

Saeko acenou com a cabeça e correu em frente com uma velocidade impressionante. Seus pés estavam leves enquanto ela corria pelos corredores rapidamente se aproximando de seu destino. Sem um pingo de hesitação, ela rapidamente virou a esquina, sua saia fluindo atrás dela, e levantou-a para o alto. O ruído molhado e o barulho audível que se seguiu sinalizaram a derrota de pelo menos dois ou três deles.

"Ela é tão destemida ..." Rei sussurrou. "É como se ela tivesse feito isso a vida toda."

Atrás dela, Takashi não pôde deixar de concordar.

Saeko era um espetáculo para ser visto. Ela estava sozinha conduzindo o bando, por assim dizer, e efetivamente abrindo caminho para todos os outros. A adolescente de olhos de ônix ouvira rumores de sua destreza com uma lâmina, mas vê-la em primeira mão era realmente algo totalmente diferente. Além do mais, uma única gota de sangue ainda não manchara sua pessoa.

Não era apenas a herdeira de Busujima também. Todo mundo estava segurando muito bem, considerando todas as coisas.

Contra seu melhor julgamento, a esperança começou a se agitar em seu peito.

' Talvez ... nós podemos fazer isso.' Seus olhos saltaram de pessoa para pessoa até que finalmente, eles pousaram em Rei. ' Talvez, realmente vamos ficar bem.'

"Rapidamente agora, e observe o seu passo."

A porta de saída estava sendo aberta por Saeko, que conduzia todos para dentro enquanto seguiam um atrás do outro.

"É escuro então esteja preparado."

Quando Yuki passou por ela, os dois fizeram um contato visual lento, quase parando o tempo, e a ruiva mais jovem reprimiu um pequeno arrepio ao sentir um sorriso malicioso nas feições de princesa de espada de cabelo violeta. Fazia muito tempo desde a última conversa deles. Ela, ao contrário de todos os outros aqui, conhecia a verdade de Busujima Saeko, ou pelo menos ela sabia mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Embora não fosse algo para se gabar em sua opinião.

Uma jovem Yuki, com longos cabelos carmesins, suspirou levemente enquanto girava um único fio de seu cabelo sedoso entre o dedo indicador e o polegar. Normalmente, ela estaria se esgueirando durante a hora de almoço para viajar pela cidade. Foi realmente muito fácil deixar o campus da escola, dado que tudo o que ela realmente precisava fazer era usar sua aparência nos guardas de segurança mais perversos do campus.

Um pouco de charme te levou muito longe nessa escola, na verdade.

Em vez disso, porém, ela estava ali, no fundo, estacionada em um banco aleatório com vista para o pátio enquanto esperava sua amiga de infância, Busujima Saeko, para esclarecer o porquê de ter mandado mensagens de texto horas atrás, pedindo para se encontrarem durante o almoço. Um breve silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois, e Yuki estava ficando cada vez mais impaciente.

"... Então você vai me dizer do que se trata?"

Saeko desviou sua atenção do pátio movimentado e nivelou a menina mais nova com um pequeno sorriso.

"Você tem sido uma boa amiga para mim, Yuki-tan." Seus olhos azuis celestes perfuravam seus próprios orbes.

À toa, Yuki refletiu sobre o quão intenso o olhar de Saeko realmente poderia ser. Seus olhos estavam calculados e aparentemente não perdiam nada.

"Com toda a honestidade, você é a única pessoa que eu poderia chamar de amiga."

A ruiva se viu franzindo a testa enquanto a herdeira falava. Ela deveria se sentir feliz e feliz em saber que Saeko apreciava sua amizade. Por mais estranho que possa ser ... mas por algum motivo, ela não o fez.

Talvez fosse o tom da mulher de espadas. Ou a maneira como Saeko olhava para ela, como se ela mesma fosse um brinquedo antigo que não mais lhe interessava.

"Na verdade, essa é uma parte da razão pela qual eu sinto que devemos seguir caminhos separados."

Se a herdeira notou a súbita centelha de dor em seus olhos, ela fez um excelente trabalho de ignorá-lo.

"Eu encontrei algo bastante interessante que requer uma boa parte do meu tempo agora."

Yuki não conseguiu nem encontrar as palavras para falar. Seu estômago revirou e a centelha de dor foi substituída pela raiva. Mesmo com o que ela acabou de dizer, Saeko não tinha quebrado aquele sorriso falso que ela sempre usava e ainda tinha que olhar nos olhos dela.

Ela era realmente apenas um brinquedo para ela? Ela não quis dizer nada para Saeko?

'Isso é treta!'

A carranca se transformou em um sorriso de desprezo pelo pensamento.

Busujima Saeko significava muito para ela! A primeira pessoa a olhar além de sua personalidade externa e todos os rumores que a cercam. O único amigo que passou a noite com ela quando ela chorou, ou a segurou gentilmente quando ela estava com medo e suavemente sussurrou palavras de conforto.

Saeko deu sua confiança! A única pessoa que entendeu!

Ela era o seu farol de luz em meio à escuridão, porque não importa o que os outros disseram ou os rumores que eles semeiam, Yuki sempre foi confortado pelo pensamento único que ela não se importava.

"Tenho certeza de que isso incomoda você ..." Ela começou de novo, sacudindo uma única mecha de seu cabelo violeta para longe de seus olhos. "Mas como as estações e todas as pessoas no mundo ... tudo deve mudar. Eu fui presenteado com uma oportunidade única de assistir alguém que eu acredito ser semelhante a mim mesmo".

Saeko se virou para ela e entregou o que deveria ser um sorriso suave e reconfortante.

"Mas com toda a honestidade, você é simplesmente muito fraco."

Yuki estremeceu ao ouvir o tom da voz dela.

Estava relaxado e estava frio, como se estivesse no topo da montanha mais alta do mundo completamente nua.

Com isso, Busujima Saeko graciosamente se levantou e se virou para encará-la.

"Foi divertido, Yuki-tan."

Com um arco educado, ela se foi. Tudo o que Yuki pôde fazer foi pegar os pedaços de seu coração despedaçado que quase se desintegraram no chão enquanto a observava simultaneamente.

A chuva caiu ainda mais forte do lado de fora.

"Precisamos nos mover rapidamente. Por favor, certifique-se de ver o seu pé. A grama é lamacenta e muito escorregadia."

Com todo mundo concordando, Saeko ofereceu um sorriso tranquilizador.

"Excelente! Então, tudo o que resta a ser dito é confiar nas pessoas próximas a você e observar as costas umas das outras. Se fizermos isso, tenho certeza de que todos nós sairemos vivos."

Yuki quase franziu a testa ao ver aquele sorriso tranquilizador . Isso foi Saeko para você, tão inteligente e enganador como sempre. Não importa o quanto ela tentasse destruir seu cérebro, ela ainda não conseguia entender a diretiva da mulher espada.

O que ela estava fazendo também?

' Você não mudou nada, Ko-chan.' Uma breve imagem de Naruto brilhou em sua mente. ' E eu estava certo em acreditar que era ele quem você tirou de mim.'

Yuki não foi a única perdida em seus pensamentos também.

Todo mundo estava mentalmente se preparando ou tentando distrair da tempestade que se aproximava. O risco a ser tomado era enorme, afinal, e eles pagariam com suas próprias vidas caso algum erro fosse cometido.

' Ok ...' Kouta respirou fundo enquanto segurava a arma em suas mãos mais perto de seu peito, internamente tentando açoar seus nervos. " Confie nas pessoas ao meu redor e confie em mim."

O pouquinho de tremor em suas mãos serviu como a única inclinação visível para o medo de Hirano, mas não era hora de ter medo ou hesitar! Quando alguém hesita, ele limita todo o seu potencial!

"Devemos seguir a mesma formação da última vez." Takashi afirmou, levantando a voz um pouco para que ele pudesse ser ouvido sobre o trovão e a chuva caindo.

Quando ninguém reclamou, foi silenciosamente acordado por todos eles que deveriam começar a se mexer. Quanto mais tempo perdesse, pior ficaria. Em poucos segundos, eles voltaram para seus papéis anteriores.

Saeko e Rei liderando, com Takashi em apoio. Yuki, Yamada, Hayate e Naomi estavam na vanguarda do centro. Seguido de perto por Kyoko e Shizuka, quem estava ajudando a liderar Niki junto. Saya e Kouta permaneceram no final com a última pegando qualquer um deles que foram atraídos pelos sons de seus pés em movimento.

Eles correram em um ritmo acelerado. Não muito devagar, nem muito rápido. Cautelosamente assistindo por poças de lama ou caminhos escorregadios enquanto usando a chuva e trovão como camuflagem para os próprios passos barulhentos deles / delas.

A maioria das pessoas admitiria que fora era uma história completamente diferente de dentro do Fujimi. A quantidade de corpos destruídos pela metade espalhados pelo campus era desconcertante e só foi ultrapassada pelo grande número deles que gritava no céu. O grupo rapidamente encontrou sua confiança diminuindo diante de tais probabilidades. Eu na cara desses cadáveres horrivelmente repugnantes.

Velhos amigos e amados mestres, agora nada mais do que criaturas sem cérebro famintas por carne humana. Sua pele cinza e olhos cinzentos. As marcas de mordida e pedaços de carne faltando, juntamente com todo o sangue que se misturava com a chuva caída e girava até o chão, pisavam em um carmesim escuro.

Foi tudo pesadelo em sua apresentação horrível.

Saya quase perdeu de novo quando o grupo passou correndo por um ghoul ajoelhado que parecia estar sufocando uma mão humana.

Poderia ser ainda pior na cidade de Tokonosu? Estava deixando uma boa ideia? Depois de todas as notícias, ficou muito claro que ficar em casa era a melhor chance que alguém poderia ter para sobreviver.

"Lá!" Rei sussurrou acaloradamente.

Relâmpago brilhou e brevemente revelou a localização do ônibus de viagem de campo.

"Estamos perto!"

O trovão cresceu e mais relâmpagos brilhavam. Este parafuso em particular foi suficiente para fazer parecer que o sol estava novamente flutuando bem alto. O grupo lentamente parou e contra o seu melhor julgamento, Yamada deixou cair o cachimbo nas mãos e caiu de joelhos. Nem mesmo se importando que seu uniforme estivesse agora encharcado e enlameado.

"Estamos condenados ..." A juventude sussurrou, os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta. "Há ... centenas deles ..."

Todo o pátio foi invadido. A arquitetura outrora orgulhosa e belamente mantida que foi habilmente colocada agora estava manchada de vermelho ou destruída. A fonte no centro morto do pátio era de cor vermelha e corpos e partes do corpo mutilados flutuavam sem vida dentro de suas águas outrora cristalinas.

"Devemos voltar atrás ... Precisamos voltar atrás!" Kyoko murmurou fracamente seu comando, tentando o máximo para disfarçar o medo oculto que enlaçava cada palavra.

Isso era algo completamente diferente!

Um erro, um pequeno deslize para cima e não havia nenhuma dúvida em sua mente de que Eles carregariam as únicas criaturas que ainda respiravam entre Eles no pátio de Fujimi e nada menos que uma obra de deus os ajudaria a sair daquele vivo.

"Receio que não haja como voltar atrás, Hayashi-sensei." Saeko falou mais uma vez, nunca se virando para encará-los. "Dê uma olhada atrás de você."

E ela fez.

E ela imediatamente se arrependeu.

"Nós somos ..." Sua respiração engatou, "... cercada."

A ruiva mais velha nunca sentiu tanto medo em sua vida.

" Vamos morrer?"

Ela ia morrer?

Droga! Droga! DROGA! Eles vieram até aqui para o que? Isso ? Por nada!?

Takashi rangeu os dentes quando uma única gota de suor escorreu pela bochecha esquerda dele. Ninguém fez um movimento. Nem um único deles fez tanto quanto um som por medo de alertar os ghouls que cercavam o pátio. Se isso aconteceu, acabou o jogo.

Naomi agarrou as mangas da camisa de Hayate com força e aproximou-se dele. Isso foi o máximo que ela já viu em um só lugar.

"Eu-vai ficar tudo bem .." Ela o ouviu sussurrar para ela.

A sensação de afundamento em seu estômago disse a Naomi de maneira diferente.

"Wo que fazemos agora?" Kouta questionou nervosamente, seus olhos se voltando, observando qualquer um deles que andava muito perto. De todos os presentes, a pistola de pregos era a arma mais silenciosa.

O que eles fazem agora? Uma pergunta bastante fácil com uma resposta difícil de encontrar. Eles estavam presos de todos os lados. Qualquer caminho que eles escolhessem não importava agora.

"Devemos continuar andando."

Saya normalmente nunca pensaria tal coisa sob as circunstâncias, mas considerando as circunstâncias e até onde elas já voltariam, seria inútil.

"Chegamos até aqui, o que é o ponto de voltar agora?"

Quando aquela coisa a olhou nos olhos horas atrás. Quando se arrastou em direção a ela e lentamente abriu a boca. Praticamente fedia com o fedor da morte, a garota tinha visto a verdade. Se as coisas fossem realmente tão ruins quanto pareciam, não importava o que acontecesse ... no final, todos acabariam mortos de qualquer maneira.

"És maluco!?" Yuki havia perdido rapidamente todo o interesse em Saeko por enquanto. "Esta é a segunda vez que eu ouço a pessoa mais esperta aqui dizer a merda mais estúpida ."

"Não ... eu acho que concordo com a Saya."

Apesar de tudo, o Takagi sentiu seu coração pular quando Takashi se referiu a ela tão casualmente, usando seu primeiro nome.

"Nós chegamos tão longe."

Virando-se para encarar todos e cada um deles, o adolescente de cabelos de ônix nivelou-os a todos com um olhar determinado.

"O que vocês acham?"

Hayate e Naomi trancaram os olhos por um momento e depois ambos assentiram.

Ao lado de Saeko, Rei assentiu suavemente e respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

Um por um o resto começou a concordar, até que só restaram os dois ruivos do grupo.

' Olhe para eles. Você é tão covarde que vai tremer enquanto eles pelo menos tentam viver? A professora de óculos range os dentes em frustração. Desdenhosamente de olho nos monstros que os cercam uma última vez, antes de soltar um leve suspiro. "Muito bem. Mas todos vocês entendem o que é um risco aqui, correto? Alguns de nós ... podem morrer aqui."

"Nós vamos morrer independentemente da escolha que fizermos." Saya murmurou sombriamente.

Ela estava em desvantagem.

Clicando sua língua, Yuki franziu a testa com veemência enquanto falava.

"Tudo bem, mas ao contrário de vocês, só sei que não pretendo morrer de jeito nenhum."

Essas pessoas eram irritantes.

Yuki, acima de tudo, odiava pessoas como eles.

"Muito bem então. Se for decidido, então devemos ir imediatamente." Saeko colocou as duas mãos em seu bokken e com outro flash de relâmpago desapareceu. Suas últimas palavras ecoando em todos os seus ouvidos coletivos.

"Não se segure. Não podemos permitir isso."

A chuva continuou a cair. O que parecia ser horas passadas, mas na realidade nem chegou perto de esticar tão longe. O loiro ignorou a água que lançava sua pele exposta. Seu único foco era o tecido agora ensopado e coberto de lama. Naruto não conseguiu encontrar nele para desviar o olhar.

" Eu me sinto vazio". Como uma caixa de sapato sem sapato. Como uma garrafa de água, menos a água. " Eu não sinto nada."

Com os olhos semicerrados, o Uzumaki observou a minúscula sepultura que ele cavou ser lentamente transformada em uma poça molhada e lamacenta.

O corpo de Misuzu estava mais que provavelmente submerso agora. Sua carne delicada, manchada de sujeira e sujeira. Provavelmente estava se infiltrando em suas narinas, suas orelhas. Honestamente, a garota não merecia isso. Infelizmente, não havia mais tempo para relembrar e ele não tinha últimas palavras para proferir.

Relâmpago brilhou e o trovão bateu.

Naruto não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que algo assim ocorreu. Libertando suas emoções assim. Uivando solenemente para o céu como um animal enlouquecido. Se ele tivesse algum motivo para falar, o loiro não se surpreenderia se descobrisse que sua voz era um pouco mais grossa agora pela intensidade absoluta.

À toa, ele refletiu sobre o quão estranho era esse ser seu ponto de ruptura.

Depois de dois anos de retração, de lutar contra a solidão e reprimir a raiva, o medo, a incerteza. De wrestling com uma culpa, ele não tinha certeza do porque ele tinha.

Ele finalmente quebrou.

Nos últimos dois anos, ele se sentou sozinho no pequeno apartamento que Hayate o ajudou a adquirir mais vezes que o loiro podia contar, olhando fixamente para o teto e se perguntando por quê?

Onde as coisas deram tão errado? Começou com o Danzo?

Não. Por mais sujo que o homem fosse, o velho falcão de guerra não era o único mal do mundo. Onde um cairia outro certamente subiria em seu lugar. Era uma regra tácita. Além disso, no mundo Shinobi havia mais cinzas do que preto ou branco combinados. Culpar Danzo não teria nenhum propósito.

Ainda assim, aquelas noites ele pensou sobre isso por horas. Muitas vezes encontrando o tempo voando rapidamente enquanto ele atacava o pensamento de todos os ângulos possíveis.

Nestes dois anos, o loiro nunca encontrou sua resposta ... até agora. Não foi Danzo, nem foi a guerra que o mudou. Na verdade, nada disso é atribuído a isso.

Foi ele ... foi culpa dele .

Naruto rangeu os dentes ao perceber.

Kakashi o advertiu, anos atrás, depois que Danzo anunciou seus planos de conquista e um supremo poder militar. Planos que foram centrados em torno dos mais poderosos de toda a geração atual de jinchuuriki.

" ... não deixe ele mudar você, não deixe eles mudarem você ... o mundo precisa do que você é, Naruto. Este mundo não precisa de outra arma, ela precisa da corrente que você ..."

Parecia há muito tempo quando seu velho sensei sussurrou aquelas palavras para ele com uma intensidade tão feroz. Naquela época, o loiro não entendia por que Kakashi parecia tão tenso, com medo até. Agora, a corrente dele entendia por que seu professor estava com medo.

Era quase risível quão fraco e tolo ele era naquela época, ignorante do mundo. Agora ele era mais sábio, mais inteligente e poderoso ... mas ainda faltava de alguma forma.

O que ele trocou por tudo isso? Que pedaço de si mesmo foi perdido dentro do interminável conflito?

A pergunta o atormentava noite e dia. Inquieto

"Não é como se isso importasse mais." O loiro murmurou baixinho para si mesmo.

O que quer que tenha sido perdido foi perdido . Ele nunca conseguiria de volta. Não como isso o incomodou muito, se você não sabe o que está perdendo ... então você não pode perder, certo?

Fios de cabelos dourados estavam emaranhados em sua testa e obscureciam a visão ainda adolescente. Seus cabelos normalmente mais ferozes eram agora suaves e completamente encharcados.

Não houve mais tempo de sobra.

Finalmente se afastando do túmulo. Naruto colocou a arma em sua mão em uma posição invertida e começou uma caminhada gradual, simultaneamente passando a mão livre pelos cabelos úmidos.

Bem, pelo menos agora ele podia ver melhor. Estreitando os olhos, Naruto franziu a testa levemente quando finalmente avistou a visão diante dele.

Até onde ele sabia, os monstros estavam ficando loucos. Como as formigas cegas se espalhando loucamente, na esperança de afundar seus dentes carnudos em novas presas. Parecia que o trovão estava fazendo-os ficarem balísticos. A chuva caindo, no entanto, serviu como uma boa distração e, se quaisquer outros sobreviventes fossem espertos, eles usariam essa oportunidade para escapar.

No entanto, com o quão ativos eles estavam agora, o fator de risco foi bastante aumentado.

Realmente tudo se resumiria em quem queria sobreviver. Felizmente para ele, ele não teve esse problema.

Os loiros apenas pressionando preocupação agora era o que fazer a seguir?

"Cuide de Niki para mim."

Naruto fez uma pausa no meio do caminho.

Niki estava viva e isso é tão bom quanto seria para ela. A morena deveria agradecer por ela ainda ter conseguido respirar de verdade. Se não fosse por aquele prodígio de cabelo rosa que Saya estava interrompendo, a fraca vontade de Niki nunca teria acordado de seu sono. Ela teria permanecido em silêncio e muito morta.

Naruto não teria sequer batido um olho. A morte era uma alternativa muito melhor para tudo isso em sua opinião, pelo menos para eles. Tudo o que aguardava que o grupo de tagarelas estivesse sofrendo agora, eles eram muito inexperientes para saber disso ainda.

Então porque? Por que isso ainda parece tão errado?

"Você não é mais um shinobi. Você não está preso a nada."

Naruto sussurrou as palavras que ele mesmo falou para si mesmo anos atrás, em uma tentativa de endurecer sua ansiedade em começar uma nova vida.

Naquela época, o loiro optou por tentar lidar com sua nova situação com alguma forma de otimismo. Ele estava livre agora. Um novo começo. Uma lousa em branco, por assim dizer.

Mas quando ele fechou os olhos à noite e tentou dormir os pesadelos vieram. Pessoas gritando, morrendo, ao redor dele. O cheiro de sangue, a fumaça sufocante se infiltrando em seus pulmões. O sentimento de desamparo total enquanto você observava pessoas que você conhecia, pessoas com quem você treinava, comia, dormia. As pessoas que gritam misturam-se com as suas enquanto você se dirige para a batalha. As únicas pessoas que jamais entenderiam, que estavam lá com ele, são completamente massacradas.

Isso tornava difícil dormir.

Eles confiaram suas esperanças e sonhos a ele, e ele os decepcionou.

Uma voz dentro dos limites da mente loira sussurrou: " Você também a decepcionará?"

Ele iria?

Não era como se Misuzu estivesse no céu o observando ou alguma porcaria assim. Em última análise, ela nunca saberia e ele poderia seguir em paz.

Quais são os sentidos?

Ainda a mesma pergunta permaneceu, ele iria?

" Y-você precisa disso tanto quanto ela".

Naruto achou isso extremamente difícil de acreditar. Ele poderia limpar toda a escola na manhã seguinte e, mais tarde, estar a caminho.

Por que ele precisava de Niki?

De qualquer maneira, o loiro efetivamente ignorou a parte dele que ainda ansiava por algo e escondia esses pensamentos. Espero que eles nunca voltem. Independentemente de quão fracas essas criaturas fossem, ainda assim não lhe faria bem baixar a guarda.

O Uzumaki admitiria que ele estava fazendo isso um pouco demais ultimamente.

" Isso ... é uma besteira completa."

Minami Rika suspirou profundamente, distraidamente escovando uma mecha de seu cabelo cor de ameixa encaracolada enquanto abraçava o especial Heckler & Koch PSG-1 que ela estimava tão profundamente perto de seu peito blindado à prova de balas. Os pensamentos de sua posição atual estavam começando a frustrá-la.

Eu quero dizer realmente? A deusa de pele escura não podia acreditar na sua sorte! Uma cidade inteira sob fogo e ela de todas as pessoas - uma das cinco maiores snipers de todo o Japão - estava confinada ao aeroporto internacional offshore. Tudo porque algum lixo inútil, rico e covarde queria mais proteção contra essas coisas.

"Falando daqueles monstros ..." Esferas de cor rubi se moviam para observar as escuras passarelas do aeroporto através da maciça janela reforçada.

Mesmo com o olhar treinado, mal conseguia distinguir os contornos das criaturas.

"Eles estão realmente ficando loucos".

Parece que a suspeita dela é verdade. Eles reagiram principalmente ao som. Aqueles olhos de cor cinzenta eram quase totalmente cegos.

Sem pensar, a mulher refletiu sobre como seria sua vida sem seus próprios olhos. Por um lado, ela certamente não estaria onde estava agora ... talvez. Um top sniper teve que confiar em mais do que apenas a visão deles, afinal.

"Verdadeiro espetáculo Eles estão colocando lá fora, não é, capitão."

A atenção de Rika foi tirada momentaneamente deles por seu segundo em comando e parceiro de longa data, Tajima Joe.

O homem mais alto usava o habitual sorriso largo quando se aproximou de seu superior, inclinando o chapéu para ela, enquanto desvalorizava o olhar para o peito de Rika. Por um breve momento, a atenção dos franco-atiradores estava estritamente focada na cicatriz bastante desagradável que marcava o olho esquerdo do homem. Seu olhar permaneceu por apenas um momento, no entanto.

"Eu estava me perguntando onde meu cachorrinho-kun foi. Encontrar alguma boa lixeira para comer fora?"

Tajima estremeceu, timidamente arranhando a nuca enquanto se sentava perto de Rika.

"Mah, você com certeza é um capitão frio."

Em seu clarão branco superior, Joe achou que sua única réplica era um sorriso fraco enquanto o homem que usava boné continuava.

"De qualquer forma, temos novas encomendas. De novo."

Rika sentiu outro profundo suspiro escapar dela.

"Que diabos eles querem desta vez? Eles não sabem que temos pessoas com quem nos importamos também?" A mulher de cabelo encaracolado fazia o que costumava fazer quando o estresse atingia o auge. Enfiando a mão no bolso, ela tirou uma caixa de cigarros e habilmente colocou um na boca, "Tenho vontade de dizer a eles para estragar tudo".

Sem outra palavra, o atirador acendeu o bastão de nicotina. Inalando profundamente enquanto se deleitava com o calor que lentamente se espalhou por todo o corpo dela.

"Sim, bem, nós não seríamos pagos se você o fizesse."

Rika apenas encolheu os ombros quando a fumaça deixou os lábios entreabertos. Será que eles estão sendo pagos neste momento?

Com uma leve arremetida de cabeça, Tajima abriu o zíper da roupa preta que usava e suspirou agradavelmente com a brisa fresca que se filtrava: "Não é nada excitante, mas devemos prestar atenção a qualquer extraviado." que chegar perto de uma das grandes perucas e sua filha, enquanto eles estão sendo escoltados dentro "

Rika seguiu o exemplo e abriu o zíper de seu próprio terno, revelando uma grande quantidade de colírio para que Tajima se surpreendesse.

"Eu pego eles usando este lugar como uma espécie de casa segura, já que é separado do Tokonosu. Eu só não entendo porque estamos presos aqui enquanto as pessoas lá fora são vítimas dessas ... Coisas."

Isso fez seu estômago se revirar.

"Eu também não gosto da Rika ... mas você conhece melhor do que ninguém a nossa posição. Não podemos fazer perguntas ou registrar reclamações."

Enquanto a chuva caía na janela, Rika achou difícil enxugar a carranca que marcava seus traços definidos.

"Eu sei ... confie em mim, eu sei. Não significa que eu tenha que gostar."

Um raio violentamente brilhou do lado de fora, a centelha momentânea de luz revelando um número alarmante deles espalhados e quase gritando para o céu. Abrangiam as milhas e milhas da pista e da grama do avião, e ninguém parecia pronto para cair a qualquer momento em breve. Tanto quanto ela poderia dizer que eles não seriam capazes de defender esses monstros por muito mais tempo e simultaneamente proteger todos dentro.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a comida e a munição começarão a ficar escassas. Depois disso, seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que eles invadissem completamente o lugar.

Que tipo de porcaria era tudo isso de qualquer maneira? Você só podia matá-los através de um golpe na cabeça, qualquer outra coisa que a cevada servisse para retardar as monstruosidades. E como se isso não bastasse, os bastardos se multiplicaram como todo o inferno.

A escuridão caiu sobre as pistas mais uma vez. O trovão estrondoso agitou as criaturas ainda mais, deixando-as em frenesi.

Até mesmo a fumaça do cigarro em seus pulmões não conseguia aliviar toda a sua preocupação.

' Shizuka por favor, fique bem. Eu vou te encontrar assim que puder. Rika mordeu o lábio em uma demonstração igual de preocupação e ansiedade. " Então, por enquanto, por favor, apenas fique vivo ."

Não havia dúvida em sua mente que as coisas só iam piorar.

Um buraco limpo vazou sangue fresco em um carniçal rosto agora branco. O monstro caiu de joelhos e caiu de cara no chão molhado com um baque suave. Kouta teria elogiado sua própria pontaria, onde ele não estava ocupado correndo com todas as suas forças em um esforço para acompanhar todos os outros e manter-se longe dos monstros desenfreados.

' Continue respirando. Continue respirando. Continue respirando.' Outra unha limpa e silenciosamente perfurou o crânio de um muito próximo para o conforto ghoul. ' Não distraia da missão. Não mostre medo. Continue andando e continue respirando.

As palavras da especificação. O instrutor de operações continuou a repetir repetidamente dentro de sua cabeça. Eles eram a única coisa que protegia o estudante gordinho do coração batendo com medo por todo o seu corpo.

Tudo isso foi terrível. A água estava fria e era suficiente para fazê-lo tremer, seus pés doíam e ele estava cansado além de qualquer crença. Além disso, Kouta tinha certeza de que menos de 20 pregos agora permaneciam. Ainda assim, pelo menos tudo estava indo tão bem até agora.

"Hirano!"

Os gritos de Takashi serviram para extrair o segundo ano de seu canto interno. Orbes escuros se prendiam a alguns cadáveres que haviam notado o grupo.

Levando a arma improvisada para cima, Kouta assentiu em afirmação e puxou o gatilho cinco vezes. Internamente franzindo a testa para os dois tiros que ele perdeu, o mais baixo dos machos presentes arquivou a crítica pessoal para mais tarde e em vez disso focou na leve vitória dos três corpos caindo no chão.

Ao lado dele, Saya murmurou um "bom tiro" e o manipulou.

Hirano não foi o único a trabalhar, por assim dizer.

Da frente do grupo. Saeko e Rei trabalharam em uníssono quase perfeito, balançando e entrelaçando a maioria dos carniçais enquanto limpavam um caminho.

A jovem Miyamoto ignorou o tremor em suas mãos que parecia crescer com cada pedacinho de sangue que manchava o fim de sua arma. Um mantra contínuo sendo repetido em sua cabeça com cada corpo que caiu diante dela.

Eles não acreditam que eles tenham pessoas .

Rei teve que lutar contra um gemido quando ela derrubou um antigo colega de classe. Samui era o nome dela se ela se lembrasse corretamente. O sorriso alegre do terceiro ano ruivo agora foi substituído pela criatura sibilante, cheia de veias e pálida diante dela.

Um poderoso balanço depois e Samui estava agora sem cerimônia no chão molhado. Seu crânio se despedaçou e sangrou profundamente.

Os olhos de Rei brevemente viajaram para ela mais velha ao lado dela. Imaginando internamente como ela poderia facilmente atacá-los um por um.

" Ela é como uma máquina."

A expressão de Saeko não refletia nada de seu funcionamento interno. E além do pequeno borrão de sangue em sua bochecha, a herdeira de Busujima estava praticamente intocada, exceto por suas roupas molhadas.

Com cada balanço do braço, um ghoul encontraria seu fim. O domínio da beleza do cabelo violeta com o seu bokken era inegável; a lâmina de madeira parecia mais uma extensão de si mesma do que uma arma.

O adolescente de cabelos compridos foi quebrado de seus pensamentos por um grito de guerra feroz.

Takashi rapidamente encontrou um ponto ao lado dela, o bastão em suas mãos firmemente plantado sobre um crânio de ghouls. O osso e a matéria cerebral vazaram da ferida e, felizmente, não havia tempo para o segundo ano de olhos de ônix examinar sua obra.

"Obrigado!" Rei lutou contra o sorriso que ameaçava se espalhar por seu rosto com o sorriso leve enviado em seu caminho.

Coisa estava indo bem. Esperança começou a jorrar dentro de seu próprio peito enquanto o ônibus de viagem de campo aproximava-se cada vez mais. Eles só podem fazer isso!

Eles iam fazer

"HAYATE!"

Todos todos, mas congelaram no meio do passo, e todos os olhos se voltaram para a fonte do grito.

Uma Naomi ajoelhada a estava sacudindo freneticamente, agora quase morta, gritando seu nome enquanto ele olhava para ela com os olhos semicerrados.

"Hayate! Acorde! Hayate!"

Ao lado dela, Shizuka agiu imediatamente.

Soltando-se da mão de Niki e ignorando a sujeira que agora, sem dúvida, se infiltrava em sua saia preta rasgada quando quase deslizou pela lama, indo direto para a dupla abatida. Em poucos segundos, a mão dela já segurava o rosto sonolento de Hayate, inclinando a cabeça gentilmente da esquerda para a direita, enquanto ela rapidamente olhava para ele.

" Ele perdeu muito sangue ... mas como?"

Sem sequer se incomodar em perguntar, a enfermeira arrancou o uniforme preto abotoado e levantou a estranha camisa branca manchada de carmesim por baixo. Revelando os adolescentes semi-conscientes navais para o mundo, juntamente com o motivo do súbito colapso de Hayate.

Um corte profundo e desagradável com pedaços de vidro ainda presos na carne agora escurecida, vazando cada vez mais sangue.

"Wo que é isso? H-Hayate ... O QUE É ISSO ?!" Naomi não conseguia se controlar.

Sangue caiu de seus lábios enquanto ele falava. No entanto, ele ainda conseguiu um sorriso apologético.

"Droga. Eu estava esperando que eu pudesse aguentar * estremecer um pouco mais ..."

Shizuka não perdeu tempo. Rasgando a manga de seu jaleco, ela pressionou o tecido rasgado contra a ferida. Ignorando o silvo da dor de Hayate.

"Naomi-chan, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda com isso." A loira peituda tentou o seu melhor para tentar soar o mais calmante possível ao falar com a garota abalada. "Eu preciso que você me ajude a continuar pressionando a ferida enquanto nós o carregamos."

Em seu aceno meio atordoado, Shizuka franziu a testa. Isso não faria.

"Naomi-chan! Você quer que Hayate morra?"

Naomi febrilmente balançou a cabeça negativamente, e Shizuka assentiu.

"Então por favor. Concentre-se em ajudá-lo a viver!"

Com um pequeno grunhido. Os dois conseguiram levantar o aluno ferido com algum esforço.

"Vamos continuar!"

Os gritos de Naomi serviram para atrair a atenção deles, e no espaço de segundos os níveis de perigo chegaram ao extremo.

" Hrrrrraaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! "

" Rrraaaggggggghhhhh! "

Se os monstros não os notassem antes, eles certamente o faziam agora.

"Merda! Merda! Prepare-se para uma luta!" Takashi grunhiu quando ele atacou a mais próxima das criaturas. Entregando um golpe forte o suficiente para danificar ainda mais o bastão de metal em suas mãos.

A formação mantida ao longo de todo o esforço mudou rapidamente, a principal prioridade agora é proteger Shizuka e Naomi, que levaram o ferido, Hayate.

Uma tarefa mais fácil dizer do que fazer.

Ao longo de tudo isso, a garota mais próxima de Hayate não pôde deixar de se perguntar por quê?

Por que Hayate ficou tão magoado? E por que ele não contou a ninguém sobre isso?

"... Y-vocês deveriam continuar sem" * me ". Sangue escorria lentamente de sua boca em seus esforços para falar. "Eu não acho que eu-eu faria muito mais longe de qualquer maneira .."

"Cale a boca! Shutupshutupshutup!" Naomi não teria nada disso.

"Eu não vou apenas deixar você!" A garota sussurrou veemente, as lágrimas começando a cair de seus olhos enquanto observava todos ao redor dela colocarem algum tipo de luta contra Eles em um esforço para manter Hayate segura. "Todo mundo está lutando por você agora! Y-Você não pode simplesmente desistir assim!"

O grupo estava se movendo muito devagar.

Uma risada seca escapou de Takuzo. Isso era o que ele merecia com toda a honestidade. Sua covardia custou a Naomi mais do que apenas sua vida, e ele pagou por isso com sua lesão. Esta foi apenas a cereja no topo do bolo. O adolescente estava quase pronto para morrer, mas depois de ver Naomi de novo ... ele se viu querendo viver novamente, para tentar escapar com ela.

Mas a realidade era, como sempre, uma amante severa. Pelo menos Naomi conseguiria sair de tudo isso vivo.

Reunindo os últimos pedaços de sua força, Hayate deslizou seus braços balançando dos ombros de Shizuka e Naomi e permitiu que a gravidade o puxasse para o chão.

"Hayate!"

"Droga, fique com a gente, garoto!"

A escuridão rastejou pelos cantos de sua visão. Ele não podia nem sentir o toque frio da chuva caindo mais, e o pulsar surdo de sua ferida não estava nem registrando. Realmente, tudo o que ele sentia era um entorpecimento rastejante e embora sua visão estivesse desaparecendo, ele ainda podia ver o rosto pálido de Naomi gritando desesperadamente palavras que ele não conseguia entender.

" Eu vou morrer ."

Ao contrário do que Hayate acreditava, sua vida não se desenrolou diante dele como a maioria dos outros imaginaria. Em vez disso, apenas seus arrependimentos espiaram sua cabeça feia em seus momentos finais.

Takuzo honestamente entendeu muito bem por que ele se sentia tão calmo. Morrer deveria tê-lo deixado mais triste, deveria tê-lo feito entrar em pânico e se agarrar à vida como o instinto requerido - mas ele sentiu que era o que merecia. Trair Naomi como ele fez, deixando-a morrer sozinha assim. Só por um destino ainda pior estar esperando por ela.

Isso não foi amor verdadeiro. Não, amor verdadeiro teria sido ele correndo para ela e abraçando seu minúsculo corpo perto. Amor verdadeiro teria sido ele morrendo com ela.

... mas ele era um covarde, e então ele correu.

Então, finalmente. Ele merecia isso.

A visão do túnel piorou. Sua visão agora estava embaçada demais, quase como olhar através de um binóculo nebuloso ... mas ainda assim ele de alguma forma a viu.

Ela parecia tão ... triste.

' Não fique triste, Naomi-chan .' Enquanto os últimos pedaços de sua força continuavam a deixá-lo, Hayate ponderou vagamente sobre quão patético ele deve ter parecido a ela agora. O mínimo que ele podia fazer era lhe dar uma maneira mais afetuosa de pensar nele, certo?

Então, reunindo aquele pouquinho de força de vontade deixada nele. Aquele pequeno pedaço que todo humano, por alguma razão ou outra, segurava dentro dele, ele endureceu sua vontade e levou uma mão trêmula para acariciar a bochecha das garotas. Se apenas uma última vez.

"Eu te amo .."

Essa garota que cuidou dele. Com quem ele compartilhou tantos momentos maravilhosos com; ela merecia pelo menos isso.

"Eu te amo, Naomi-chan."

Um sorriso angustiante final foi tudo o que Takuzo conseguiu antes de seus olhos se fecharem para sempre.

A chuva bateu. Mas a água fria nem se registrou nela.

A mão de Hayate caiu em quase movimento lento. E a imagem daquele pequeno sorriso seria gravada para sempre em sua memória. Sua mão caiu com um baque quieto e, de repente ... nada mais importava.

Naomi estava muito consciente da luta contínua acontecendo ao seu redor. O caos ainda estava de alguma forma abafado, apesar disso.

"H-Hayate-kun ..." Lentamente, quase hesitante, ela estendeu a mão para tocá-lo. " ... H-Haya ... te .. "

" Naomi-chan, você é como uma flor. Delicada e linda, e eu só quero olhar para você o dia todo e regar você e wow que soou meio idiota ..."

Hayate estúpido ...

"Você é idiota, você é muito desajeitado às vezes. Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-lo ..."

Estúpido, estúpido, idiota! Ela deveria ser a desajeitada.

Aquele que de alguma forma sempre estragou tudo!

"Estou feliz que foi com você, Naomi ..."

... ela era ... ela era ...

"Eu ... eu também te amo ... Takuzo-kun .." Ela nem se incomodou em arrancar a mão de Shizuka, suas palavras sendo nada mais do que um fraco gemido agora.

"Eu também te amo.."

Ela estava verdadeiramente sozinha agora. De alguma forma, mesmo entre todo o caos. A chuva caindo, os gritos de todos ao seu redor, os monstros terríveis gritos. Ainda estava de alguma forma quieto por dentro.

" Naomi ... nós precisamos ir ..." Shizuka apertou o ombro das meninas e tentou guiá-la, mas não adiantou. Naomi não se mexeu nem um centímetro.

"Naomi. Você não pode se deixar-"

"Vai.."

O loiro foi interrompido no meio da frase. A garota falou em um sussurro suave, e a enfermeira peituda teria facilmente perdido se ela não estivesse tão perto.

"Deixe-me para trás, por favor."

A testa de Shizuka franziu. "Você não sabe o que está dizendo! Isso é resultado do choque. Estamos tão perto, Naomi, você não pode desistir! Tudo o que precisamos fazer agora é dar mais alguns passos! Hayashi- san, vem cá! Me ajude- "

"Não!" A mulher mais baixa quase gritou com raiva, o pescoço chicoteando de volta para encarar o loiro com ódio. "Deixar! DEIXE AGORA! .."

Ela então parou por um breve momento. Esses olhos escurecidos ficam um pouco mais suaves.

" Por favor ... apenas vá. Eu ... eu não ..." As lágrimas começaram a cair ainda mais quando ela desesperadamente segurou a mão fria de seus falecidos amantes, apertando-a firmemente com toda a sua força restante.

"Eu não quero viver em um mundo sem ele." Suas palavras foram ditas em uma bagunça confusa, mas não diminuiu o peso delas. "Eu não quero viver sozinha ..."

Shizuka teria gostado de pensar que ela tinha visto muito em sua curta vida. Lesões severas - ossos que se projetavam de carne dilacerada, feridas abertas - e doenças que levavam a vida também haviam servido para dessensibilizá-la um pouco.

A vida, no entanto, continuaria sempre a surpreender. As pessoas sempre serviriam para surpreender. Nenhum número de estudos médicos ou psicológicos poderia preparar alguém para a pura imprevisibilidade da psique humana.

"Marikawa-san! Precisamos sair!"

A realidade da situação afundou.

Takashi, Saeko, Rei e Kouta estavam todos lutando desesperadamente por eles. Corpo após corpo caíram, e os outros só puderam assistir com puro terror enquanto as pessoas mais competentes em combate em seu grupo lutavam para mantê-los à distância.

Shizuka só podia assentir silenciosamente, inconscientemente chegando a sua altura quando Kyoko agarrou seu braço e começou a puxá-la para longe.

Seus olhos penteados de mel nunca deixaram os dois. Nem mesmo quando seus pés aceleraram e eles retomaram a fuga.

Naomi segurou o cadáver de Hayate e não soltou uma vez. Em questão de segundos, sua visão da dupla foi obscurecida pela massa de ghouls, mas os empilhando.

A garota quebrada nem gritou quando encontrou seu destino. Esta foi sua escolha, afinal.

Para morrer com o que ela amava.

"Mova-se! Mova-se! Mova-se! Todo mundo dentro do ônibus!" Kyoko gritou suas ordens, observando como um por um os outros fugiram para o ônibus. Cada um com diferentes expressões.

Tão escuro como era, Naomi e Hayate forneceram a distração perfeita para eles finalizarem sua fuga.

Os ghouls pegaram sua refeição.

"S-ela apenas se deixou ser comida assim!" Saya não entendeu, ela provavelmente nunca entenderia a lógica por trás do raciocínio de Naomi.

Entre respirações pesadas, o prodígio observava de perto do interior do ônibus como a pilha maciça de Eles - era que um braço voando pelo ar? - fez o que eles fizeram melhor, comer.

Yamada já estava se inclinando sobre a janela rachada, liberando a última gota se o que restava em seu estômago para todo o mundo ver.

Rei, no entanto, gostava de pensar que ela entendeu parcialmente. Embora, por alguma razão, a primeira pessoa que veio à mente não fosse Igou como ela pensava. Não, de fato, enquanto suas esferas de rubi se moviam para o ofegante Takashi, a arma de antes se deitou a alguns passos enquanto ele lutava para reunir sua inteligência. O jovem Miyamoto percebeu que não era Hisashi que ela teria ficado para trás com ... mas Takashi em vez disso.

O que isso significa, no entanto? Ela ainda se importava com ele?

Bah, na verdade, quem ela estava enganando?

Claro que ela fez.

"... No futuro, eu me tornarei sua esposa e viveremos felizes para sempre ..."

"Espere um segundo ... Toshimi-san ainda está lá fora!" Kouta não estava mentindo. Suas palavras ressoaram através do ônibus de tamanho modesto e capturaram facilmente a atenção de todos.

"O que!?"

Do lado de fora das portas abertas do ônibus, os olhos de Kyoko se voltaram para a calçada coberta de chuva. Seus olhos se fixam na figura imóvel de Niki, que está de costas para eles, quase imediatamente.

"O que diabos ela pensa que está fazendo!?"

Do banco do motorista, Saeko estreitou os olhos para a garota.

" Ela quer morrer?" Que peculiar. Aquela garota Misuzu realmente significa muito para ela? " Outro obstáculo removido do meu caminho e eu não levantei um único dedo."

Lutando pelo sorriso diabólico. Saeko optou por fingir exaustão e reservou-se para assistir a outra fragilidade fraca ser removida do mundo.

"Precisamos ir lá fora! Precisamos salvá-la!" Foi Saya que surpreendentemente falou em defesa de Niki.

Infelizmente, ninguém estava disposto a sair do confinamento seguro do ônibus. Não para Niki pelo menos.

Eles já perderam duas pessoas ... o que foi um terceiro? Não é como se ela tivesse um propósito em tudo de qualquer maneira.

"De jeito nenhum eu estou arriscando a minha bunda de novo! Nós mal fizemos como é!" Yuki negou veementemente seu pedido e, sem saber, expressou exteriormente os sentimentos de todos sobre o assunto. "Você vai salvar seu cérebro de algodão doce!"

Saya rosnou ao insulto.

"Você é o pior. Um covarde se eu já vi um." Suas palavras foram atadas com veneno.

Mas ela estava melhor? A única razão pela qual ela queria salvar Niki era por causa de sua conexão com um certo loiro que seu pai estava tão interessado. Saya trabalhou toda a sua vida tentando ganhar vantagem sobre sua mãe e seu pai, principalmente o último. Uzumaki Naruto seria essa vantagem, mas para isso funcionar a seu favor, ela precisaria de informações sobre o loiro. Informações que o prodígio tinha certeza que Niki tinha.

"É tarde demais." Saeko falou, cruzando os braços sob o amplo peito enquanto franzia a testa suavemente. "Eles já tomaram conhecimento dela."

Ela era como Naomi. Perdida sem aquela pessoa que tornou tudo mais suportável, e assim como Naomi, Niki tomou sua decisão.

Um mundo sem Misuzu não era um mundo digno de se viver.

As monstruosas criaturas tinham terminado a refeição. Espalhando-se de volta para revelar as carcaças destruídas e violadas de Naomi e Hayate, mutiladas demais para serem reconhecidas pela aparência por mais tempo. A visão era nauseante e serviu de choque suficiente para Niki dar um passo para trás. O leve arrastar de seus pés era tudo o que precisavam. Logo, vários orbes vazios e cinzentos foram trancados em sua posição.

Um caroço cresceu em sua garganta, e a moça subitamente achou difícil engolir.

' Isso ..' Os monstros TODOS se focaram nela. Alguns deles tinham até pedaços longos de carne. A carne de Naomi, a carne de Hayate. Pendurado de suas maws meio fechados. '... Isso é o que eu quero.'

...certo?

" ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! "

Eles atacaram e Niki encontrou-se enraizada no mesmo local, observando através dos olhos arregalados quando eles apressaram em massa.

' Eu vejo você em breve ... Suzu-chan. '

Com sua resolução resolvida. Niki fechou os olhos e ansiosamente aguardou seu destino.

"Você não consegue tomar essa decisão."

Niki esperava muitas coisas uma vez que chegassem a ela, a principal delas era a dor insuportável. O que ela não esperava era a repentina sensação de ausência de peso. Como se alguém a tivesse jogado para o alto. Embora ela sentisse dor uma vez que o contato era feito novamente com terra firme. Nada disso era o que ela esperava no entanto.

"Uzumaki ..."

Essa era a voz de Kyoko, como ela ficou tão perto dela?

"Como ele foi?"

Agarrando o olho dela está aberto. Niki se viu encostada no ônibus de viagem de campo, o que antes estava a pelo menos seis metros de distância. Alimentando uma dor crescente na cabeça e nas costas. Seus membros ainda estavam muito ligados e ela ainda estava muito viva.

Nada disso era tão perturbador quanto aquele cabelo inconfundível de cabelos loiros.

"... Naruto ..."

Ele estava de costas para ela, para todos eles, e mais uma vez ficou de frente para o que provavelmente seria a morte de qualquer pessoa sã. Se ela não soubesse que Naruto não cairia tão facilmente. Se ela não soubesse que ele não era uma pessoa normal por qualquer meio.

Um relâmpago brilhou e as facas de cozinha seguraram em ambas as mãos brilhavam na luz.

De alguma forma, ela poderia facilmente entender suas próximas palavras.

"Você não vai morrer aqui, ou em qualquer outro lugar, não até eu fazer as pazes com ela ."

Então choveu sangue.

Se houve uma palavra para o que aconteceu a seguir, claramente ainda não foi inventado. O loiro fez suas ações anteriores na sala de descanso parecerem brincadeira de criança em comparação com isso ... este ... massacre . Seus olhos só podiam captar breves vislumbres de uma faixa loira piscando, mas a cada flash de relâmpago, mais e mais corpos se acumulavam.

Até que apenas um se levantou.

Sua, agora de frente para ela dentro de um mar de sangue e corpos. Segurando firmemente seu olhar com aqueles congelados sobre tundras que pareciam quase brilhar na noite escura.

Por qualquer motivo, Niki não conseguia desviar o olhar. À toa ela registrou Rei gritando algo de dentro do ônibus, e mais pessoas desconhecidas correndo freneticamente pelo loiro ainda. Nada disso importava para ela no momento.

As próximas palavras de Naruto foram suaves, mas claras, e elas ecoaram infinitamente dentro de sua cabeça.

"Você não vai morrer Niki, até eu deixar você."


	8. Chapter 8

ida e Morte são ideais sem valor

Capitulo 8

Estava quieto no ônibus. O zumbido baixo do motor e a chuva que caía sobre as janelas serviam como uma boa camuflagem para a atmosfera tensa.

Para a frente do veículo estava Shizuka ao volante, com Kyoko ao lado dela atuando como um segundo par de olhos. A loira peituda realmente gostou disso, já que era difícil o suficiente para ver as ruas escuras como estavam, sem contar as chuvas ou o ghoul aleatório que tinha chegado muito perto apenas para encontrar um fim devastador por meio de colisão.

Atrás das duas mulheres mais velhas sentou-se o resto de sua improvável banda, dispersa entre os assentos de couro marrom. O meio do ônibus permaneceu desocupado por todos os que esperavam Naruto, que honestamente preferiam assim, e atrás dele estavam os mais recentes acréscimos ao seu grupo irritantemente de crescimento rápido. O loiro olhou discretamente para os outros seis que faziam uso da distração que ele proporcionava e silenciosamente os observou. Havia duas meninas e três meninos junto com um professor. Ele reconheceu facilmente Imada, o alto loiro falso parecia bem, além de algumas manchas de sujeira e roupas molhadas.

Não foi Tsunoda que chamou sua atenção embora ... não. Era o outro homem mais alto vestido em uma forma fina que combinava com um terno azul escuro.

Seus olhos eram quentes, gentis e mantinham aquela borda reconfortante. Um sorriso tão gentil, como o tipo que Shepard daria a seu amado rebanho, estava espalhado sobre a pele branca leitosa. Com cada movimento exagerado e discurso dramático que o professor bem vestido entregou, Naruto sentiu uma pequena carranca florescer em suas feições.

Este homem, ele tinha ouvido falar dele. Shido Koichi.

"Agora, devo fazer a pergunta mais importante para todos vocês." Os olhos castanhos escuros e estreitos de Shido deslizavam sobre todas as pessoas que conseguiam escapar com ele para o ônibus que agora se movia, "Vocês estão bem?"

A maneira como os estudantes olhavam para ele ...

... apenas "target =" _ blank " ... o que esse homem fez nas últimas seis horas para obter esse tipo de admiração cega?

"Sim, Shido-sensei!" a garota de óculos estava praticamente corando enquanto olhava em direção a Shido. Ao lado dela, outra garota com cabelos ruivos cor de morango acenou vigorosamente ao lado dela.

"T-graças a você, Shido-sensei!" o mesmo gird acrescentou com um sorriso genuíno.

O professor de cabelos lisos permitiu que seus olhos pousassem neles antes de continuar. "Enquanto eu estou agradecido por você pensar que foi por mim mesmo, nós sobrevivemos. Eu acredito que você está errado, Tanuichi-san. Kawamoto-san." seus olhos então se afastaram das duas garotas e examinaram brevemente os outros três rostos que escaparam ao lado dele. "Foi graças aos nossos esforços coletivos que todos conseguimos chegar a este ponto. Que conseguimos resolver nossas diferenças e trabalhar para sobreviver é o que realmente salvou nossas vidas. Então, para isso, devo agradecer a todos pessoalmente".

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que saímos vivos ..." Uma das próprias de Shido resmungou baixinho, embora não fosse difícil perceber. As mãos adolescentes apertaram firmemente o laptop que ele carregava. "Havia tantos ..."

Olhos castanhos chocolate se afastaram de Koichi e olharam para a cabeleira loura sentada no centro do ônibus. Ninguém poderia ter feito o que ele tinha feito momentos antes. E onde não para o loiro manter o controle da multidão, não havia uma dúvida em sua mente de que todos eles estariam mortos agora.

"Não adianta pensar nisso." Outro falou ao lado dele. "Isso só vai tornar as coisas mais difíceis para você. Devemos apenas ficar felizes que o Shido-sensei tenha nos instruído a esperar."

O último do grupo optou por adicionar seus próprios dois centavos também, visto que, por enquanto, eles eram relativamente seguros. Embora ele mesmo estivesse mais curioso sobre o que estava acontecendo.

"Tch, o inferno foi toda essa merda de qualquer maneira?"

Shido nivelou a final de seus alunos com um olhar estreito.

"Tsunoda-san, por favor, certifique-se de assistir a sua língua."

A falsa loira fez uma careta enquanto cruzava simultaneamente os braços. Além disso, no entanto, Imada sabiamente escolheu se calar. Mesmo ele sabia que Shido não era um a ser atravessado.

Seu aparente controle sobre um dos mais renomados fisicamente dos delinqüentes da Academia Fujimi serviu apenas para aumentar sua posição com os outros de seu pequeno grupo.

"Isso é nojento..."

Da frente do ônibus, Rei estreitou os olhos e estalou a língua. Orbs Ruby ativamente olhando furos para os professores do sexo masculino de volta.

"Aquele bastardo é praticamente mente controlando-os. Nós não deveríamos tê-lo deixado".

"Rei" Takashi sussurrou ao lado dela. "Agora não é a hora para isso. Apenas ignore-o."

"Claro." Shido continuou, sua voz ficando mais alta para que pudesse ser ouvida por todos. "Essa é uma excelente pergunta, Tsunoda-san. Talvez nossos salvadores possam nos ajudar a esclarecer o que exatamente está acontecendo?"

Quando o homem adequado virou-se, Naruto encontrou-se ter que resistir ao desejo de vomitar. Ele nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão desagradável antes em sua vida. Cheirava a mentiras e manipulação. E aqueles olhos dele, por trás do sutil calor que Shido estava tentando transmitir ao loiro, podiam ver claramente as intenções perversas se demorando.

Este homem era astuto e sombrio, como uma cobra, muito mais fraca do que Naruto estava acostumado, mas uma cobra, no entanto.

Os óculos de Shido obscureceram seus olhos castanhos escuros de vista. Permitindo que ele dimensionasse brevemente as pessoas ao seu redor.

" Que reviravolta interessante de eventos." Ele meditou, lutando contra o desejo de sorrir. ' Um Miyamoto aqui comigo? E sob essas circunstâncias também? Oh, pai não ficaria tão satisfeito se eu tirasse o lixo para ele.

Muito ruim para o velho pai que ele não se importava muito com a agenda dele.

' A herdeira do clã Busujima e a única filha de Takagi Souichiro também. Hmm, que excelente! Oh! E Marikawa-chan ... ' Shido internamente lambeu os lábios. ' Oh sim, isso vai ficar bem se eu jogar minhas cartas corretamente.'

De todas as pessoas daqui não havia dúvida de que ele detinha a maior autoridade. Mesmo se Hayashi tentasse tirar o controle dele, a mulher não teria sucesso. Sua palavra só carregava tanta credibilidade contra a sua. Realmente havia apenas uma variável inesperada. O único outro homem loiro dentro do ônibus que estava olhando fixamente pela janela, Uzumaki Naruto. O estudante que nem há dez minutos dizimou dúzias de ghouls em uma demonstração de habilidade assustadora e garantiu sua fuga.

Ele, como todos os outros, pelo menos ouviram falar da loira enigmática, mas não se importaram o suficiente para que ele buscasse ativamente a audiência. Naruto não serviu nenhum propósito para qualquer um dos seus planos.

Agora, no entanto, ele pensava diferente.

"Algum de vocês pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Foi Kyoko quem respondeu a ele.

"Algum tipo de vírus desconhecido foi rapidamente se espalhando. Ele transforma as pessoas nessas coisas e é transferido através de uma única mordida. Aparentemente, isso é uma epidemia e todo o mundo foi infectado."

Shido colocou uma única mão sob o queixo e franziu a testa.

"Eu ... isso " target = "_ blank" ver ... isso é uma notícia preocupante. Há mais alguma coisa que você poderia nos dizer?

"Eles são cegos e reagem ao som!" Yamada foi rápido para responder ao seu sensei, um sorriso largo sobre suas características em ver ele e seus outros companheiros de clube vivos e bem. "A única maneira de matá-los é através de um golpe na cabeça também, qualquer outra coisa só iria atrasá-los."

O adolescente cansado e sujo parecia pior para o desgaste, mas ainda permanecia totalmente leal.

Ele teria que conversar com Yamada em particular, se ele estivesse viajando com o grupo de garotas de Miyamoto, então ele teria que saber algo que valesse a pena. Essas pessoas se tornariam ótimas adições ao seu lento, mas certamente crescente reino.

Afinal, o mundo estava acabando. Era justo tomar o que ele queria agora.

"Oh, Yamada-kun. Estou muito feliz em ver você segura."

O adolescente praticamente sorriu com as palavras de Shido.

"Yamada! E Kouta também!"

O estudante que segurava o laptop imediatamente se levantou e correu em direção a seus dois amigos, praticamente tropeçando em si mesmo enquanto o ônibus se sacudia após uma rápida curva à esquerda.

"Marikawa-san!" Kouta chorou, segurando em seu próprio assento em um esforço para não cair ele mesmo. "Por favor, seja cuidadoso!"

"Sinto muito todo mundo. Eu nunca dirigi um desses antes!"

Atrás do loiro peituda, Saya gemeu enquanto segurava sua testa. Esse último turno conseguiu fazê-la bater na parte de trás do banco de Shizuka.

' Porra, como ela pode ver a roda por trás dessas coisas enormes?'

"Está tudo bem. Apenas preste atenção na estrada." O prodígio resmungou enquanto cuidava de sua ferida.

"É bom ver você Ishiyama-kun!" Kouta apertou as mãos do adolescente que se aproximava e sorriu.

Atrás dele, Yamada parecia pronto para chorar. Talvez as coisas finalmente começassem a procurar por elas.

Ishiyama Tatsuya e Hirano Kouta, dois velhos amigos que ele amava estavam com ele agora. Vivo, e melhor ainda, com uma boa chance de sobreviver a esse pesadelo ao lado dele. Tudo o que tinham que fazer agora era encontrar um local seguro e esperar que o governo limpasse tudo isso, e então as coisas voltariam ao normal.

Yamada não sentiu esse tipo de esperança uma vez que tudo isso começou a acontecer, mas garoto se sentiu bem.

Os três velhos amigos se encontraram em uma tentativa de distrair o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora, alegremente inconscientes da crescente tensão dentro do ônibus.

"Rei ..." Takashi olhou preocupada para o lado dela, observando preguiçosamente que a garota estava visivelmente trêmula. Ele sabia de sua antipatia por Shido, mas esse era o ódio limítrofe. "Você precisa relaxar. Isso não vai ajudar ninguém."

"Você não sabe ..." Rei sussurrou veementemente, seu aperto ao redor da arma improvisada apertando até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos como ossos. "Você não sabe do que ele é capaz. Precisamos nos livrar dele agora antes que ele nos leve para baixo com ele."

"Você se ouve?" Takashi mordeu de volta. Sua testa franziu quando uma pequena carranca fez o seu caminho sobre suas feições. "Livrar-se dele? Rei, você é melhor que isso. Uma vez que encontrarmos um lugar mais seguro, vamos deixá-lo para trás, mas por enquanto você tem que lidar com isso."

Rei olhou com punhais para o Shido de óculos, lutando contra a vontade de limpar aquele sorriso presunçoso de seu rosto.

Takashi não sabia o quanto de perigo aquele homem realmente era, as coisas que ele era mais do que capaz de fazer por sua própria melhora. Ele mataria todos eles se isso significasse sair disso vivo e bem.

Orbs Ruby se afastaram de Shido e se concentraram em Naruto.

"Os dois aqui ..." a garota estalou a língua. " Eu não posso dizer quem é pior."

Shido era uma desculpa pretensiosa e patética para um ser humano, mas pelo menos ele sabia como agir como um.

Naruto, por outro lado, nem sabia como interpretar o papel, ela nem tinha certeza se ele poderia ser chamado de humano depois de tudo que aconteceu. Ninguém se movia assim. Ninguém lutou como ele fez. Ele era um borrão lá fora, cortando através deles como uma faca quente através da manteiga. Não deve ter um único corte limpo para remover o braço de alguém do corpo, mas ele o fez sem hesitação.

O que ela mais odiava era o fato de o loiro nem se importar em saber se havia ou não uma maneira de salvar essas pessoas. Que talvez eles estivessem presos dentro de si de alguma forma e estivessem chorando de angústia com todas as pessoas que machucavam.

' Ele nem parece que se importa. Ele tem alguma simpatia? Qualquer tipo de emoção que não seja um rosto em branco? Sua mente voltou para o jantar, e como Naruto conseguiu dar um sorriso na frente de sua família naquela noite. ' Eu não o entendo. Eu não acho que eu mesmo queira.

Durante anos, Rei treinou com a mãe, o pai e o avô. Três agentes bem conhecidos e altamente respeitados. No entanto, Naruto fez com que parecessem crianças em comparação com a pura carnificina que o adolescente bigode poderia criar.

Você não se move assim sem alguma experiência de vida real. Sem ter estado em situações de combate. O que a fez pensar ...

... quem era Uzumaki Naruto, realmente?

Ele apareceu de repente. Nunca fiz amigos. Nunca falava nem se incomodava com ninguém.

" E a única pessoa com qualquer tipo de conexão com ele aqui." Seus olhos se moveram para a congelada Niki, que não pronunciara uma única palavra desde sua decisão suicida. '... Tem pavor dele.'

A pequena garota continuava roubando olhares nervosos para o loiro e, com cada um deles, estremecia visivelmente.

Quem poderia culpá-la realmente? De todos aqui, Naruto era a única pessoa encharcada de vermelho. Mesmo seus picos loiros emaranhados estavam manchados de sangue.

Uma variável desconhecida, mas altamente perigosa e um homem astuto, demente e perverso que não se deteria em nada para assegurar seu próprio bem-estar. Naruto e Shido eram perigos para sua segurança geral.

E ela era a única que sabia disso.

" Você não vai morrer Niki, até eu deixar você."

Sua respiração engatou toda vez que ela ponderou sobre suas palavras.

Foi ele ... foi ele vai matá-la? Se esse era o caso, por que ela estava com tanto medo?

Naquela época, não havia dúvida em sua mente que ela estava pronta para morrer. Niki não queria viver em um mundo sem Misuzu e certamente não queria sobreviver. Não havia mais sentido nesse esforço.

Sobreviver por quê? Qual era o sentido de fazê-lo se todos os outros que você amava - ou, no caso dela, a única pessoa - não o fizessem ao seu lado?

Que corrida valeria a pena terminar se não houvesse ninguém para comemorar?

Então então por que ela estava tão aliviada por estar viva?

Os olhos das garotas se moveram para o punhal manchado de sangue em suas mãos. Se ela estava tão pronta para morrer, então por que não terminar aqui e agora? Quem poderia pará-la? Naruto, ou qualquer um deles, não seria capaz de fazer isso a tempo se ela apenas trouxesse a arma improvisada até seu peito e perfurasse seu próprio coração.

Seu aperto ao redor da tesoura se apertou.

Niki podia sentir sua velocidade no ritmo cardíaco enquanto pensava em agir.

Sim ... isso é o que ela faria. Com isso ela o irritaria e acabaria com seu sofrimento de uma só vez. Dois pássaros com uma pedra como eles disseram.

Armando sua determinação, o adolescente manso respirou fundo. Seus orbes instáveis se voltando para olhar para a loira estoica uma última vez ...

... isso, no entanto, provou ser um erro.

Aquelas tundras congeladas estavam olhando diretamente para ela. Direita através dela. Como se lesse sua mente e, externamente, a avisasse. Ela quase podia ouvir seu baixo barítono agora.

Se você se matar ... Eu vou te trazer de volta.

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior em uma demonstração igual de frustração e medo.

Por que ela acreditou nele?

"Ei, você está bem Toshimi-san?"

Niki piscou. De repente, percebendo que o assento ao lado dela não estava mais desocupado.

" Nós ... todos vimos o que você estava planejando fazer lá atrás." Saya lutou para encontrar as palavras certas. "Eu não sei muito sobre o que aconteceu, mas não acho que teria sido a escolha certa."

Isso não ficou bem com a morena mais baixa.

"O que ..." ela começou devagar. "O que diabos você sabe ..."

Niki lutou muito para conter as lágrimas, mas não adiantou. Não como isso importava de qualquer maneira. Chorar era tudo que ela podia fazer.

O prodígio se encolheu por um momento, observando o líquido salgado percorrer suas bochechas. " Isso não está funcionando como planejei."

A verdade era que Saya, apesar de toda a sua inteligência, nunca havia lidado com uma pessoa afetada antes. A garota tinha problemas suficientes para se conectar com as pessoas em um nível sentimental como estava.

"Eu sei que se matar não vai consertar nada." A garota de óculos resmungou: "Eu também sei que se você fizesse isso, não teria sido a escolha mais inteligente, já que você provavelmente teria voltado de qualquer maneira."

Niki visivelmente se encolheu.

' H-como eu poderia esquecer?'

Quando você é mordido, você volta. Isso significava que Misuzu era um deles agora? Tropeçando cegamente e comendo outras pessoas? Misuzu se transformou em um desses monstros?

Ao pensar nisso, a morena sentiu uma nova emoção nublar seus pensamentos. Raiva. Raiva para si mesma, para o mundo e mais importante ...

Raiva para ele .

' Isso é tudo culpa dele ... de alguma forma, tem que ser ...' Ela não estaria aqui com todas essas pessoas. Nem se sentiria tão insegura ou insegura se Misuzu ainda estivesse por perto, mas ela não estava.

Misuzu estava morta e, pior de tudo, ela agora era provavelmente uma abominação.

"... E é tudo culpa dele."

Seus dentes rangem de raiva.

"Deixe-a em paz chiclete, é óbvio que você não está ajudando agora." Yuki nem se incomodou em olhar para as meninas. "Por que não incomodar outra pessoa? Está claro que ela preferia ficar sozinha."

Saya se levantou.

"Por que você não fica fora disso! Pelo menos eu estou tentando ajudar!"

Realmente, qual era o problema dela ?!

"E é ainda mais claro que ninguém quer uma merda de conversa animada agora". A ruiva mordeu de volta secamente.

Pela enésima vez hoje, Kyoko já ouvira o suficiente. Virando-se para reconhecê-los todos, a mulher falou com um tom firme de voz e uma carranca marcando sua expressão.

"Eu não vou me repetir mais. Você vai cessar esses argumentos mesquinhos agora!" A ruiva mais velha afirmou com firmeza, cruzando os braços sob o peito largo enquanto nivelava a todos com um olhar desapontado. "Temos problemas suficientes em nossas mãos no momento. Se não for pertinente à situação atual, guarde para si, a última coisa que precisamos é que percamos o pouco controle que temos."

Nenhuma das duas garotas pareceu concordar, mas ambas a contragosto largaram e se afastaram uma da outra.

O resto dos ocupantes só observou, tendo seus próprios pensamentos e preocupações para se ocupar. Todos, exceto Shido, que é o objetivo principal, ficou muito mais fácil de se estabelecer.

Com um sorriso bem escondido, a cobra falou.

"Eu concordo completamente com você, Hayashi-san!" Ele estendeu os braços e sorriu: "Este não é o momento de estar um contra o outro! Pelo contrário, devemos confiar nas pessoas próximas a nós com nossas vidas, porque no momento, cada um é o mesmo que nós temos." O homem de óculos afirmou.

Kyoko assentiu ao lado dele. No interior, elogiando a si mesma.

Afinal, Shido foi um dos professores mais respeitados de toda a escola. Seu louvor não deveria ser tomado de ânimo leve.

"No entanto, isso traz outra questão bastante premente." Ele continuou. "Embora eu tenha certeza de que trabalhar juntos é o que garantiu sua sobrevivência até este ponto" Ele gesticulou para os que estavam na frente do ônibus: "Não podemos deixar de pensar: 'quanto tempo até que isso nos falhe' correto?"

O homem fez uma pausa, avaliando as reações de todos os presentes.

Os únicos que não estavam visivelmente prestando atenção eram Kouta e Rei, o primeiro apertando sua arma com força. Os lábios se formaram em uma linha fina e uma raiva clara, mas sutil, dançando atrás de seus olhos sombrios. Que fofo, o gordo conseguiu sobreviver também.

Shido teria rido se não fosse um momento inadequado para isso.

Uzumaki, junto com a herdeira de Busujima, parecia completamente indiferente, e a garota que a loira salvou ainda estava chorando.

Essas pessoas estavam fazendo isso muito fácil para ele.

"Precisamos de um líder." Não há necessidade de bater em torno do arbusto. "Enquanto trabalhamos sozinhos nos levou até aqui, não podemos deixar de nos perguntar por quanto tempo até que isso se torne nossa queda. Precisamos de alguém para não apenas direcionar como nos aproximamos da situação atual, mas estar dispostos a assumir responsabilidade se algo der errado." Então, com isso dito, eu me ofereci para o cargo. "

Saya já podia dizer seu ângulo. Com os olhos apertados, o Takagi replicou.

"E isso está assumindo que você é o mais qualificado, correto?"

Shido já estava um passo à frente. "É claro que eu sinto que sou a Takagi-san mais qualificada. Tenho mais anos ensinando, meu pai é um político de renome e posso garantir que nossa segurança e bem-estar serão a principal prioridade".

"Você quer dizer sua segurança e bem estar, certo?" Rei tinha visto o suficiente. "Porque é tudo o que você realmente se importa, não é Shido- sensei ?" A garota cuspiu o sufixo do professor com total desprezo.

O homem de terno parecia levado de volta.

"Estou bem consciente da sua antipatia por minha decisão de te deter, Miyamoto-san." Com isso, os olhos de Takashi se abriram brevemente. "No entanto, você não deve deixar algo insignificante como querer vingança nublar seu julgamento."

Rei rosnou. De pé a toda a sua altura, enquanto ameaçadoramente olhava para o professor carrancudo.

"Vingança mesquinha !?" Ela quase gritou. "Seu pedaço de merda repugnante, manipulador e enganador! Eu fuc-"

"Rei!"

Takashi rapidamente segurou seu pulso com algum esforço, efetivamente impedindo-a de fazer uma linha de abelha em direção a Shido e publicamente quebrar seu rosto.

"Deixe-me ir Takashi! Este bastardo tem vindo para ele!"

A morena lutou contra o seu aperto, indiferente à atenção que ela estava trazendo ou ao fato de que ela estava, sem querer, provando o ponto de vista de Shido.

"Eu vou ... eu vou ..." A luta dela ficou mais fraca quando ela percebeu o que estava prestes a dizer. '... eu vou matá-lo.' Ela terminou mentalmente.

Shido não poderia ter parecido mais satisfeito.

"Você vai fazer o que exatamente, Miyamoto-san? Me atacar? Me machucar? Atrevo-me a dizer ..." Um sorriso frio substituiu seu sorriso " ... Me matar ?"

Atrás dele, os estudantes que seguiam atrás dele estremeceram. Olhando com expressão nervosa para Rei. A garota de olhos rubi até viu Kawamoto olhando entre ela e Naruto, como se comparando os dois. A garota realmente achou que ela era como ele?

"... Rei-chan, o que sua mãe e eu estamos tentando te ensinar não é como tirar uma vida. É como protegê-la. Nunca use o que nós ensinamos a você para matar com sangue frio ... "

As palavras de seu pai de quatro anos atrás ecoaram em sua cabeça. De repente, ela se lembrou do fato de que ela não tinha certeza se sua mãe ou pai ainda estavam vivos. Uma sensação de exaustão que durou muito tempo inundou o adolescente em conflito e ela sabiamente se calou.

Caindo de volta para se sentar ao lado de um Takashi carrancudo.

" Não ... claro que não." Shido continuou. "Isso não é o que sua família nobre lhe ensinou. Então, é claro, eu vou te perdoar por sua calúnia verbal. Isso no entanto me trazer de volta para a minha declaração anterior. Para que situações como estas podem ser resolvidos precisamos, não, nós não pode sobreviver sem um líder ".

"Vamos votar então!" Tsunoda disse por trás, um largo sorriso ameaçando dividir seu rosto. "Isso é democrata, certo? Um voto é justo! Na verdade, eu serei o primeiro a fazer isso e eu voto no Shido-sensei para a posição de líder".

Enquanto ele falava, seus olhos estavam trancados na concha que chocou Niki, que logo percebeu quem mais estava no ônibus com eles. De trás do adolescente alto soou um coro de aprovação de cada pessoa que seguiu atrás de Koichi.

"Muito bem, um voto é então. Alguém mais gostaria de se voluntariar antes de decidirmos?" Kyoko examinou o resto do ônibus. Lutar internamente com a ideia ela mesma.

Shido já teve cinco votos do seu lado. Um começo forte para ele, e o ruivo realmente duvidava que alguém quisesse se levantar para a ocasião, vendo como se algo acontecesse sob aquelas pessoas que, por assim dizer, a culpa seria certamente aterrissada nelas. Se alguém morresse, seria por causa da incompetência dos líderes escolhidos.

Infelizmente, nem uma única pessoa, inclusive ela, colocou o nome deles lá fora.

Shido não conseguia lutar contra o sorriso satisfeito que ameaçava rasgar seu rosto.

"Muito bem. Eu entendo completamente. No entanto, gostaria apenas de dizer que a votação ainda está ativa. Então, quem concorda comigo em se tornar líder então?"

"Eu faço, Shido-sensei." Yamada afirmou nervosamente.

"Sim, eu estou bem com isso." Yuki sorriu timidamente.

Se Shido se encarregasse, as coisas seriam um pouco mais fáceis para ela.

"Eu estou bem com isso." Kyoko falou, acenando respeitosamente para seus colegas professores.

Oito votos para si, com apenas sete pessoas não votando. Mesmo que aqueles sete se voltassem contra ele, isso não significaria nada agora.

"Então está resolvido. Vou agir como líder agora e como líder do meu primeiro"

"Dane-se isso!" Rei imediatamente se levantou e se virou. "Marikawa-san! Por favor, pare o ônibus!"

Os pneus instantaneamente pararam de repente. Rei nem se incomodou em dizer obrigado quando ela saiu do veículo e entrou na calçada molhada, uma careta irritada marcando sua pele levemente bronzeada. Takashi estava bem atrás dela, desesperadamente chamando o nome dela.

"Que vergonha ..." Shido sussurrou. "Se algum de vocês compartilhar seus sentimentos, então sugiro que saia também, o caos interno dentro de nosso grupo só levará a uma eventual queda. Uma que não podemos pagar."

Por um momento, ninguém falou. Até que Kouta se levantou e saiu sem uma palavra.

Isso surpreendeu Yamada e Tatsuya.

"Kouta! O que você está fazendo!?"

O adolescente mais baixo parou por um momento, e então se virou para seu amigo de longa data.

"Eu prefiro morrer, então siga alguém que permita que outros sejam publicamente abusados para entretenimento." A borda fria em seus olhos foi o suficiente para silenciar seus velhos amigos. Ele não iria pará-los, ele só iria emitir este aviso. "Se você seguir esse homem, pode acabar se arrependendo."

A próxima pessoa a seguir foi surpreendentemente Niki. A quem a vida dela não podia abalar o sorriso lascivo que Imada lhe dirigia enquanto hesitantemente descia do ônibus. A garota pequena não suportava estar perto de nenhum desses homens. Shido, Imada e Naruto.

Infelizmente para ela, a adolescente de bigode levantou-se assim que o fez e a seguiu para fora do ônibus.

Saeko discretamente observou-o passar com os olhos apertados.

" Ele não fez um único movimento até agora." Seus orbes azuis se arrastaram depois de Niki. ' É por causa dela? Será que este crescerá tanto quanto um incômodo como sua amiga? Se assim for, vou ter que lidar com ela em breve.

Sorrindo, a herdeira de Busujima internamente balançou a cabeça.

Sem mais palavras, ela também se levantou e seguiu a loira. Um fato que Shido rapidamente pegou.

' Interessante ... Eu nunca ouvi falar de Busujima Saeko se interessando por ninguém .' Seus olhos se dirigiram para Yuki, que estava olhando para as duas costas em retirada.

Uma risada leve ecoou na cabeça do homem.

' Oh, que divertido. Poderia ser uma briga secreta de amantes ... ou talvez algo mais?

Um por um, aqueles que não concordaram em seguir Shido saíram do ônibus. Até que foram apenas os oito que votaram inicialmente em quem permaneceu.

"E você, Marikawa-san. Você não falou sobre o assunto. Você vai ficar comigo ou vai seguir o resto do seu grupo?" Shido sorriu calorosamente para a enfermeira linda. "Se você ficar com a gente, posso garantir sua segurança, e suas habilidades serão mais úteis ..."

Shizuka deu uma olhada para trás e estremeceu. Havia um brilho escuro nos olhos de Shido que ela reconheceu facilmente, ela tinha visto o mesmo brilho nos olhos de alguns dos condenados mais perigosos que o loiro peituda supervisionava durante seu trabalho de meio período.

Isso a fez se sentir desconfortável, para dizer o mínimo.

"Eu acho que vou sair."

Shido franziu o cenho para isso.

Realmente, isso foi muito ruim. Ele tinha certeza de que poderia encontrar dezenas de maneiras que Shizuka poderia ter ajudado. Não importava, porém, com o atual poder humano sob seu controle, o professor torcido era mais do que positivo, seus planos se concretizariam facilmente. Logo seu reino perfeito seria fundado e ele viveria em prazer pelo resto de sua vida.

Tudo o que seria necessário era um pouco de paciência da parte dele.

"Rei acalme-se!"

A garota rosnou.

"Não me diga para se acalmar! Eu prefiro morrer, então deixe aquele homem me levar para qualquer lugar!"

Takashi clicou a língua.

"Correr fora não vai fazer nada melhor! Você esqueceu que há coisas comendo outras pessoas aqui fora!? O ônibus é o lugar mais seguro agora!"

"Eu não me importo com segurança! Como você pode considerar isso agora mesmo! Você acha que nossas famílias estão seguras?" Lágrimas ameaçavam cair de seus olhos enquanto ela pressionava. "Eu não vou sentar e me esconder, especialmente depois de tudo que vimos até agora. Eu fiz a minha escolha! Se você não vier comigo, eu vou encontrar nossos pais sozinhos."

Sem outra palavra, ela saiu correndo, indo para o túnel do viaduto a poucos metros de distância.

O adolescente de cabelos de ônix de repente se viu congelado.

" Nossa ... ela " target = "_ blank" pais ... ela está certa. Quando eu me tornei tão covarde? Minha mãe ainda está fora ... e "target =" _ blank " lá ... e se nossa escola era assim, nem consigo imaginar a dela.

Takashi de repente encontrou um prédio em sua garganta. Seus dentes rangem com a pura frustração que ele sentia.

Frustração com tudo o que aconteceu até agora.

Hayate e Naomi.

Igou ...

... e frustração dirigida principalmente à sua própria incapacidade de decidir sobre um curso de ação.

Droga! Não foi justo! Tudo o que ele queria era mantê-la segura.

O adolescente registrou brevemente mais pessoas saindo do ônibus. Mais do que provavelmente seguindo o exemplo da Rei. Não que ele se importasse, porém, havia algo ainda mais importante que ele tinha que fazer agora ... mas antes que ele pudesse chamar a garota que estava mais uma vez se afastando dele com as costas viradas, um grito soou atrás dele.

"Deixe-me em paz! Pare de me seguir!" Foi Niki, olhando para a loira de cara de pedra que calmamente seguiu atrás dela. Quase como uma sombra. "Eu não quero que você me salve de novo!"

"Nós todos não conseguimos o que queremos. Você não é diferente." Naruto respondeu inexpressivamente. Nunca uma vez quebrando seu passo.

"Por que você está fazendo isso!?"

A garota implorou desesperadamente.

"Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz por eu não te querer por perto!"

O adolescente de bigode não respondeu.

O negrume escuro da noite parecia deformar-se em torno de sua silhueta e só foi quebrado pelos faróis do ônibus atrás deles, o que serviu para lançar uma sombra sinistra sobre os traços loiros.

"Eu não quero você por perto." Ele começou, falando como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "E você não me quer por perto, mas eu tenho uma promessa a cumprir e ultimamente venho fazendo um trabalho terrível nisso."

Brevemente olhando ao redor, Naruto finalmente percebeu que realmente não havia mais sentido em se esconder. As ruas estavam vazias de criaturas que respiravam além de si mesmas e estavam cheias de veículos abandonados e restos comidos pela metade. Se não fosse por toda a chuva, não havia dúvida de que o pavimento frio seria manchado de sangue, velho e novo.

Isso não era nada que pudesse ser limpo em breve, e mesmo assim você não podia apagar memórias.

"Eu não quero você por perto ..." Ele repetiu, travando os olhos com ela. "Esta teria sido a oportunidade perfeita para eu sair sozinha. Pena que realmente. Pena que você é tão fraca que, mesmo na morte, ela tinha que te proteger ..."

Os olhos de Niki se arregalaram.

"Wo que você está falando-"

"Venha comigo. Essas pessoas não serão capazes de mantê-lo seguro, eu vou. Quando eu te julgar forte você estará livre novamente."

Ele estava brincando né?

"Y-você não tem mesmo awn-"

"Não importa. Toda essa comoção encurtou a quantidade de tempo que temos. Eles estão vindo." Naruto assistiu como sua respiração ficou abatida com a simples menção deles. "Se você quer viver ... então venha comigo. Caso contrário, fique e sofra o mesmo destino eventual de todos ao seu redor. Eu estou dando a você uma escolha."

Aqueles orbes gelados nunca vacilaram, eles nunca vacilaram. Mesmo quando gemidos lentos começaram a ecoar à distância.

" ... Não ... De jeito nenhum ! Eu quero que você fique longe de mim!" Ele achava que ela era uma tola? "Eu nem quero mais ver seu rosto! Você ... você ... "

Das sombras, Saeko observou discretamente o argumento em desdobramento com os olhos apertados. O aperto que ela tinha sobre ela apertou apertando quando sentiu uma pontada de raiva rara através dela. Realmente, quão azar ela poderia ter? Ele estava determinado a protegê-la. E ela, pela vida dela, não conseguia entender o porquê.

" Isso só complicou as coisas ainda mais."

Irritado Naruto era a última coisa que ela queria e se algo acontecesse com Niki, então ele provavelmente desapareceria.

Franzindo o cenho para dentro, a beleza do cabelo violeta resistiu à vontade de suspirar. ' Mais espera então. Eu só posso esperar por tanto tempo, Naruto-kun. .. '

"Seu monstro!"

Naruto nem sequer recuou com o insulto.

"Monstro! Monstro! Monstro!"

Os olhos de Niki estavam arregalados e sua respiração estava irregular. A única coisa que ela podia ver era a pessoa encharcada de sangue loiro, seus olhos frios e inexpressivos cortando um caminho direto através do pátio molhado e sangrento. Cercado por cadáveres mutilados. E Misuzu ... seus amigos sorriem, seu cheiro, seu toque. Ela já sentia muita falta disso tudo.

Ele tirou isso dela ... ele tomou tudo o que ela tinha, e agora ele estava exigindo que ela fosse com ele.

O ódio percorreu cada fibra do seu ser. Ódio que ela achava que nunca seria capaz de sentir até agora.

"Monstro! Assassino! Você a levou para longe de mim!" Ela praticamente gritou, apesar dos olhos de todos unidos nas duas mãos, Niki não desistiu. "A culpa é sua! A culpa é sua, ela está morta! É sua culpa, eu sou ... eu sou ..." Ela sufocou um soluço. "... estou sozinha agora ..." O último pedaço foi um sussurro.

"T-Toshimi-san ..." Kouta conseguiu se controlar. Seus olhos dispararam entre Naruto e Niki, tentando entender a situação.

' Uzumaki-san matou o Misuzu?'

Por que mais ela iria culpá-lo assim? Mas ... isso não fazia sentido! Naruto era um cara legal apesar de todas as suas falhas, certo?

"Monstro? ... Assassino? ..." O loiro repetiu suas palavras. Seu tom nunca mudando ou mudando nem um pouco. " Talvez ... se é isso que eu sou para você, então que seja. Isso não vai mudar nada. Vou mantê-lo vivo de qualquer maneira, então eu sugiro que você se sinta confortável com esse fato, porque eu não serei indo a algum lugar."

Seus olhos brilhavam na noite escura.

"E não há nada que você, ou qualquer um em todo o mundo, possa fazer sobre isso. Niki-chan ."

A menina pequena não sabia o que fazer. Ele a fez se sentir como um animal encurralado e preso. Então ela se virou e correu. Correndo passando por um Rei estupefato e deixando para trás o resto do grupo. Lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela enquanto ela corria com todas as suas forças.

' Eu tenho que fugir ... tenho que ficar longe dele!'

Ela poderia mesmo assim? Naruto era mais forte que ela. Mais rápido que ela. Ele poderia fazer coisas que ninguém mais poderia ...

...porque?

Por que foi ele quem fez essas coisas? Por que foi Misuzu que teve que se envolver? Por que foi Misuzu que teve que morrer?

"Oo que diabos ..." Takashi sussurrou, subitamente consciente de um barulho muito alto se aproximando rapidamente da posição deles. "O que é esse barulho?"

O pescoço de adolescente de cabelos escuros teria quebrado a partir da velocidade que se transformou.

Nunca se diga que as coisas não poderiam piorar a qualquer momento.

"Ônibus AA !?"

Um ônibus muito maior, com ghouls correndo desenfreados dentro dele. Gritando e guinchando enquanto corriam para fora da estrada e diretamente para o grupo dividido.

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo ..." Ele sussurrou, com os olhos arregalados enquanto observava a visão quase diminuir a velocidade quando o ônibus virou e voou pelo ar.

"REI!"

O choro de Takashi serviu para tirar a garota de seu estado estupefato e ela rapidamente se afastou em direção ao túnel em um esforço para sair do caminho.

Ninguém notou que Naruto literalmente desapareceu de seu local original, a água ao redor dele se levantando da força de sua decolagem.

Pela segunda vez, Niki sentiu a já familiar sensação de ausência de peso dominá-la. À toa, ela registrou que Naruto deve ter jogado fora de perigo mais uma vez. A morena assistiu em quase movimento lento enquanto o ônibus descia, antes de bater no duro chão com força suficiente para quebrá-lo. O calor da explosão foi o suficiente para fazê-la balançar-se descontroladamente e era brilhante o suficiente para iluminar todos os seus arredores.

Ela podia ver Naruto do outro lado do túnel, fugindo com Rei enquanto o fogo seguia de perto atrás deles.

" Por que ... " ela meditou quando a gravidade entrou em ação e ela mesma encontrou um forte impacto. "... por que estou tão fraco? "

"Niki-san!" Kouta chorou, correndo apressadamente para o lado e tomando um joelho. Cuidado para não machucá-la enquanto ele a ajudava a ficar de pé. "Você está bem!?"

"Eu tentaria acelerar as coisas se eu fosse vocês ..." Saya resmungou severamente, sem nunca tirar os olhos das chamas bruxuleantes.

Uma decisão sábia, já que os ghouls ainda flamejantes explodiram rapidamente. Gritando descontroladamente enquanto corriam em direções aleatórias, agitando os braços loucamente. O cheiro de carne queimada se infiltrava no ar, e não fosse pela situação atual que Takashi provavelmente teria vomitado. Ele nunca cheirou algo tão sujo antes em sua vida. Ele quase podia sentir a carne repugnantemente carbonizada.

Isso não importava.

"Rei ..."

Ele sussurrou em quase transe como estado. A garota estava longe demais para ver além dos destroços do ônibus e dos altos incêndios.

"Rei está sozinho ... com ele?"

Antes que os carniçais em chamas pudessem alcançá-lo, um prego foi firmemente plantado em cada um de seus crânios. Seus corpos caindo instantaneamente na frente de sua forma enraizada.

"Takashi-san! Volte!" Kouta disparou o último pedaço de suas unhas em qualquer monstro que se aproximasse.

Infelizmente, Takashi não estava escutando.

"Takashi-san você tem que se mudar!" Ainda sem resposta.

O adolescente mais baixo grunhiu de frustração.

"Corra droga!"

Quando ele ainda tinha que se mudar, Saeko decidiu tomar conta das coisas em suas próprias mãos. Com velocidades que ainda eram impressionantes, ela correu por trás do Takashi congelado e entregou um poderoso golpe na parte de trás do seu próximo, momentaneamente deixando-o inconsciente. Ela então permitiu que seu corpo caísse em seus braços antes de recuar para um local mais seguro. Deixando Kouta cuidar de todos os retardatários que escolheram seguir.

"Marikawa-san, eu acredito que você tem algo para aliviar as dores leves nessa sua bolsa? Eu acredito que Toshimi-san e Komuro-san vão precisar." A herdeira afirmou, deixando Takashi antes do loiro peituda. "Além disso, sugiro que nos reagrupemos no ônibus."

Shizuka teria feito para protestar, mas Saeko já estava um passo à frente dela.

"Eu entendo o seu medo de Shido-san, e isso é garantido, mas eu prometo a você que enquanto eu estiver por perto, ele não colocará um único dedo em sua pessoa. Você tem a minha palavra."

O olhar naqueles olhos azuis celestes falou de uma firme convicção.

Com um aceno lento, Shizuka concordou.

"Ok ... eu estou confiando em você."

Saeko deu um aceno agradecido. "Eu prometo, sua segurança é minha preocupação número um."

"Eu ... eu não posso acreditar nisso. Estamos separados, e de todas as pessoas eu estou presa a você ."

Não, não ficou com ele. Ela poderia sair a qualquer hora que quisesse! E ela faria!

"O sentimento é mútuo." Naruto respondeu secamente, o tempo todo rolando seus ombros levemente até que um pop ecoou.

Realmente a única vantagem disso era que Niki permaneceria segura com um grupo tão grande, o único problema era por quanto tempo? Essas pessoas eram bastante incompetentes.

"De qualquer forma, eu gostaria de voltar para eles o mais rápido possível. Não estou muito familiarizado com essa área, não é?"

Rei bufou, virando o rosto dele quando ela começou a se afastar do túnel desabado. A morena brevemente olhou de relance para as chamas ainda bruxuleantes por um momento e sentiu uma carranca fina florescer sobre suas feições.

Seu único caminho de volta foi cortado agora. Mesmo Naruto não estava imune às chamas quentes que dançavam loucamente por trás da dupla.

"Não seja tão casual. Eu posso encontrar meu próprio caminho de volta e certamente não preciso da sua ajuda para fazer isso!" O adolescente de fogo afirmou abruptamente. Nem se incomodou em reconhecer sua pergunta enquanto corria para as escadas que levavam a outra estrada principal.

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda e eu certamente não wa-"

Sua sentença foi cortada quando um corpo próximo de repente saltou para a vida. Deixando escapar um assobio doentio enquanto tudo, mas atacou a garota inocente. Antes que pudesse alcançá-la, uma faca perfurou não apenas a carne, mas o robusto capacete preto que ela usava. O corpo caiu aos pés de Rei, a viseira ficando vermelha do sangue saindo da ferida.

"Eu os chamo de iscas ..." Naruto disse casualmente enquanto caminhava em direção à criatura agora duas vezes morta. "Eles agem como corpos normais e esperam que qualquer coisa se aproxime antes de atacar."

Rei observou através dos olhos arregalados quando ele se inclinou e removeu a faca da cabeça das criaturas, uma fina trilha de sangue seguindo a remoção das armas.

"Ainda acha que você pode fazer isso sozinho?"

A morena estava sinceramente sem palavras.

Bem aqui, neste mesmo lugar ela estava atualmente enraizada ...

... ela teria morrido.

"Vou tomar isso como um não."

Por um momento, Naruto a observou. Tomando todos os detalhes, desde seu cabelo emaranhado e molhado até cada corte e contusão em sua carne exposta. Então ele suspirou.

"Olha ... eu não ligo muito para o que você pensa de mim, ou para o que alguém pensa de mim realmente. Eu, no entanto, tenho algo para fazer. Alguém para ... se manter vivo. Se você não pode dizer, e quanto mais tempo desperdiçamos em volta do menos vivo que eu posso fazer. "

Rei sentiu seu olhar neutro penetrar em suas órbitas de rubi.

"Então, por causa de seus amigos e minha ... carga, vamos nos apressar e continuar andando. Esse cara." Ele apontou para o motociclista morto. "Ainda está fresco, então o que quer que ele tenha caído tem que estar por perto. Vamos encontrá-lo e sair daqui."

Talvez fosse o fato de que isso era o máximo que ela já ouvia Naruto falar de uma só vez, ou mais provavelmente, o fato de que ele tinha acabado de salvar sua vida. Por alguma razão, Rei assentiu em silêncio e seguiu atrás dele. Ociosamente observando que, mesmo enquanto subiam os degraus, seus próprios passos eram tudo o que ela podia ouvir.

"... Tem um menino na sua escola Rei-chan. Ele trabalha no meu restaurante ..."

As palavras de seu avô ecoaram no fundo de sua mente.

" ... ele está com frio, e parece que ele está sempre de mau humor ..."

Estava começando a fazer sentido agora. Por que ele foi convidado para o jantar?

" ... Se você vê-lo, você não tem que ser amigos, mas ... por favor ... apenas seja gentil com ele. Deus sabe que ele precisa ..."

"Aqui está." Naruto falou, apontando para a bicicleta de velocidade ligeiramente batida sobre a grama macia. "Agora há apenas um problema urgente".

Rei se virou para ele. De alguma forma, o loiro realmente parecia um pouco envergonhado.

"O que?"

" Eu ... não sei dirigir." Ele murmurou baixinho.

Rei não pôde lutar contra o sorriso que lentamente se espalhou em seu rosto. Apesar do sangue que cobria toda a sua forma e do fato de que esse era o mesmo cara que derrubou dezenas e dezenas de pessoas sem suar a camisa, ela não pôde deixar de bufar em diversão.

Inclinando-se e pegando a bicicleta. Ela balançou as pernas sobre o assento e estendeu a arma para ele segurar enquanto dirigia.

"Pule, bigodes ."

Naruto sentiu sua sobrancelha se contrair, mas obedeceu, no entanto. Realmente, ela não estava chamando ele de assassino há pouco tempo?

Tch ... mulheres.


	9. Chapter 9

Quem somos nós para julgar a imprecisão

Capitulo 9

Naruto piscou desapaixonadamente enquanto observava Rei mexer com o telefone em suas mãos enquanto ao mesmo tempo percorria 50 milhas por hora pela estrada da praia, passando por carros destruídos e corpos imóveis com surpreendente graça. No entanto, a luz limitada fornecida pelos faróis rachados da moto que os dois estavam usando já era ruim o suficiente, adicionava a estrada molhada juntamente com o fato de que ainda estava escuro e as chances de eles baterem permaneciam desfavoráveis.

Sua incapacidade de se concentrar adequadamente também não ajudava necessariamente.

"Você nunca aprendeu a não escrever texto e dirigir? Isso pode levar a um acidente sério, você sabe. Apenas alguns conselhos saudáveis para salvar vidas ." O loiro resmungou enquanto apertava seu aperto ao redor dos quadris morenos e empurrando seu torso contra suas costas.

Ele poderia sobreviver ao acidente, sem dúvida, mas isso não significa que não iria doer.

Como resultado direto de não ter mais Kurama ou o raposa chakra dentro dele, seu fator de cura, uma vez impressionante, sofreu um golpe desafortunado e incapacitante.

Evitar quaisquer eventos potencialmente dolorosos era um pouco de prioridade agora.

Rei não podia aguentar, mas corar com o contato, afastando o rosto de seu campo de visão em um esforço para escondê-lo. Ela então rapidamente canalizou o embaraço que sentia como resultado de sua proximidade com a raiva.

"Oh, cala a boca!" A menina de olhos rubis estalou, aparentemente já bastante frustrada como estava. "Eu estou tentando pegar Takashi, mas ele não está pegando! Não podemos apenas continuar dirigindo cegamente, temos que concordar em um lugar para nos encontrar o mais rápido possível ou então estamos sentados." patos ".

Naruto apenas franziu a testa com o insulto, mas não se incomodou em responder. Não adianta irritá-la ainda mais.

Não que o silêncio dele realmente ajudasse muito. Segundos depois e a garota soltou outro longo e frustrado gemido, o loiro não pôde deixar de perguntar qual era o problema desta vez, para o qual Rei fez um gesto com os olhos voltados para a tela do tanque de combustível.

Naruto reprimiu um gemido quando viu que parecia desconfortavelmente perto de estar completamente vazio.

Eles estavam dirigindo com a lâmpada a gás nos últimos quinze minutos agora, então não foi muito surpreendente, mas ainda assim era irritante.

"O que diabos nós fazemos? Volte atrás?"

Rei quase bateu a cabeça no visor.

Isso poderia ficar ainda pior?

"Passamos por um posto de gasolina há pouco tempo. Se nos virarmos agora, poderemos fazê-lo." O loiro sugeriu, lembrando-se do rosto inexpressivo e vazio do funcionário do posto de gasolina enquanto eles passavam. Aparentemente indiferente aos carniçais que se aproximavam devagar que provavelmente agora o expulsaram do posto de gasolina ou o perseguiram e fizeram uma refeição com ele.

Rei assentiu rigidamente, girando o cabo da mão esquerda para trás e se apoiando quando a moto derrapou lentamente.

"Segure firme então, nós vamos precisar chegar lá rápido nesse ritmo."

Ela então acelerou a moto uma vez, e com impressionante controle e técnica, os dois decolaram. Um fino rastro de fumaça desapareceu no vento atrás deles.

"Onde você aprendeu a dirigir assim?" A loira curiosamente perguntou, ela não parecia o tipo de saber como fazer todas essas manobras impressionantes.

No entanto, parece que a sua caracterização anterior da menina como sendo toda a boca e nenhuma habilidade foi provada genuinamente errada.

A morena sorriu, pegando o sutil bocado de admiração em suas palavras.

"Meu avô me ensinou há dois anos. Ele achou que seria bom eu escapar em qualquer veículo comumente encontrado. Eu já fui sequestrado por ser o meu primeiro ano na Fujimi, entre outras coisas que ele me ensinou. " Ela explicou, não vendo nenhum mal em dizer a ele que o loiro já era um conhecido do próprio Hayate e estava agindo estranhamente civilizado.

"Hayate, hein?" Ele repetiu. "Nunca teria pensado que ele teria sido seu velho homem velho ... por que " target = "_ blank" man ... por que o sobrenome diferente é? "

Com isso, Rei se encolheu.

"Papai e ele ... eles não se davam muito bem naquela época ... é meio complicado ..."

Ela deixou a frase cair, visivelmente desconfortável.

Naruto assentiu respeitosamente por trás dela, optando por cumprir seus desejos de deixar o assunto cair, em parte porque ele não se importava muito com isso. Além disso, ele de todas as pessoas podia entender querer manter certas coisas para si mesmo, e enquanto o velho que dirigia aquele restaurante repugnantemente fedorento podia ser uma pervertida e pervertida galera durante boa parte do tempo, ele ainda era o único motivo pelo qual Naruto a existência até então, pelo menos, era semi-pacífica.

O mínimo que ele podia fazer era respeitar limites.

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu entre eles depois disso.

"... O vovô falou sobre você um pouco. Embora eu não tenha realmente descoberto que foi você até pouco tempo atrás ..." Rei hesitantemente falou depois de um momento, mantendo os olhos firmemente fixados na estrada escura diante dela. " ... ele descreveu você como um idiota de sangue frio que parecia que ele tinha grandes problemas com o papai. Eu tenho que concordar."

Naruto bufou, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, Rei pressionou.

"Ele também disse que ..." Ela fez uma pausa nervosa, como se estivesse pensando se deveria ou não continuar. " ... que você era um cara solitário e que eu deveria tentar olhar além disso e ser gentil com você."

O loiro atrás dela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto amaldiçoava internamente aquela boca alta de um homem velho por espalhar coisas falsas para sua neta mal-humorada e ainda mais barulhenta. A última coisa que ele queria era uma festa de piedade estúpida dela de todas as pessoas.

A mesma pessoa que horas atrás estava proclamando que ele era uma ameaça para sua sobrevivência e um assassino de sangue frio.

Irônico que ele já salvou sua vida duas vezes agora.

"Você sabe..."

A loira estava prestes a replicar que ele não se importava com o que ela ia dizer em seguida, mas foi espancado até o golpe.

"Eu acho que isso é besteira. Eu não vou ser legal com você só porque ele disse que você estava sozinha. Você é um idiota gelado! Não há como escapar disso. E eu posso ver isso em tudo que você faz, claro como dia, Você quer ficar sozinho. Eu não vou ter pena de você ou te tratar como seu especial só porque você aparentemente teve uma vida difícil. Todos nós passamos por merda, você não é diferente. "

Naruto piscou devagar.

Então, um sorriso irônico se formou lentamente sobre suas feições bronzeadas.

"Suas palavras são totalmente insensíveis." O loiro começou suavemente. "Diga-me Miyamoto-san, se um homem for espancado de preto e azul, a mulher dele violou e matou, e os seus filhos venderam como escravos. Ainda assim compararia a dor daquele homem à de outra pessoa que simplesmente não conseguia o que queriam? "Ainda é tudo a mesma merda, como você bem coloca isso? Não ... eu não penso assim. Tudo neste mundo é desequilibrado e injusto. Mesmo o sofrimento não está isento dessa única verdade. Nós não fazemos tudo suportar os mesmos fardos, e nem todos sentimos a mesma dor ".

A respiração de Rei engatou quando suas palavras gentilmente entraram em seu ouvido. Seus lábios a poucos centímetros de distância de seu lobo perfurado, o hálito quente fazendo cócegas nela e enviando uma onda de arrepios pela sua nuca.

"... Ainda assim, vou elogiá-lo. Pelo menos você pode entender muito. Piedade nunca é bem-vinda por qualquer um que tenha conhecido a verdadeira dor. É um insulto de fato. Quanto àquelas velhas senhas, você pode seguramente ignorá-las como você planejou originalmente. Eles são todos vazios e mentiras bastante irritantes de qualquer maneira. "

A morena discretamente franziu os lábios.

Mentiras vazias hein?

Ela interiormente deu uma risada seca em suas palavras. Isso soou um pouco forçado, como se ele estivesse tentando convencer a si mesmo mais do que ela.

Rei duvidou de qualquer coisa que seu avô disse com uma expressão tão sombria que poderia ter sido qualquer coisa além da verdade. No entanto, assim como ele a respeitava, ela o respeitaria por sua vez.

Se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, a morena não poderia ter sido mais revelada para ver sua localização designada ao longe, a uma curta distância.

"Aí está!" Ela exclamou um pouco mais ambiguamente do que provavelmente deveria ter feito.

Se Naruto notou que ele certamente não comentou sobre isso.

De fato, o posto de gasolina agora abandonado estava a meros segundos de distância. O loiro podia ver as portas de vidro quebradas e destruiu o interior de seu lugar na bicicleta sem ter que forçar a vista com facilidade, observando preguiçosamente que o atendente anterior estava definitivamente desaparecido.

Rei fez a moto parar lentamente por uma das bombas, depois desligou rapidamente o motor e pulou do banco. Chutando o carrinho para fora e soltando a bicicleta, enquanto Naruto se retirava.

"Você tem algum dinheiro com você? Ou nós vamos ter que servir a bomba?" Ela perguntou.

O loiro verificou os bolsos e, quando não encontrou nada, balançou a cabeça.

Desta vez, foi a vez de Rei reprimir um gemido.

"Que dizer que um de nós vai ter que entrar e fazer uma compra." Em seu olhar vazio, ela suspirou. "É óbvio que eu vou ser o único que tem que fazer isso, já que não só sei como trabalhar no registro, mas eu realmente tenho dinheiro comigo."

Naruto encolheu os ombros no insulto velado.

Não era culpa dele que ele estivesse vivendo na pobreza.

Enquanto ele a observava se afastar, seu cabelo longo e sedoso saltando atrás dela a cada passo, o loiro interiormente refletia sobre o quanto tudo isso provavelmente estava afetando-a. Ela poderia tentar escondê-lo atrás de uma fachada mal construída, tudo o que ela queria, mas para ele era fácil ver que ela estava visivelmente perturbada.

O uniforme de Rei, outrora impecável e limpo, estava agora manchado de lama e sangue. A maior parte não é dela. A cada passo que levava a morena para longe dele, o loiro podia ver a energia nervosa que há muito vinha se formando embaixo. Ela ainda estava com medo.

" Mas do que eu me pergunto?"

Talvez ela estivesse com medo dele? Ela achava que ele a molestaria? Matá-la pelas risadas? Ou ela talvez tenha mais medo de morrer em geral?

Honestamente, ela lembrou a ele um pouco de si mesmo durante a sua juventude.

Essa garota era barulhenta, detestável na verdade. Seu coração estava literalmente gravado em sua manga onde quer que ela fosse. O que ela sentia que falaria sem pensar nas consequências. Uma característica admiravelmente simples, mas também imprudente e igualmente perigosa.

Mesmo assim, esse coração estava sendo escondido em torno dele.

Ela não confiava nele nem um pouco.

Não que isso o incomodasse nem um pouco. Uma vez que tudo isso foi dito e feito, ele deixaria ela e todos os outros, Niki incluída, atrás.

Esta foi a sua melhor chance depois de tudo. Não havia mais olho nele. Ele podia se mover livremente.

Uma voz sussurrou de dentro de sua psique agora mesmo, o que é bom para você! Mas ele efetivamente ignorou isso.

Quaisquer outras reflexões foram cortadas pela sensação súbita e familiar de aço frio sendo pressionado contra a parte de trás do seu pescoço e os gritos aterrorizados de Rei de dentro da estação abandonada.

Saeko estreitou os olhos para a festa de seis seguindo atrás deles.

" Parece que Shido não se sente tão à vontade como ele primeiro tentou transmitir, já que está mais do que disposto a nos seguir, na esperança de que tenhamos alguma forma de proteção."

A herdeira abanou a cabeça.

'Lixo. Lixeira covarde e fraca. s ele meditou decepcionantemente, seus orbes azul-celeste se arrastando ao redor dela. - O que é pior, esses tolos estão se permitindo relaxar sob os olhos dele. Todos, exceto Hirano, parece que ele já teve contato anterior com o verme e está um pouco consciente do verdadeiro eu do homem.

O grupo há muito tempo abandonou o ônibus depois que eles chegaram a uma estrada principal e bastante povoada dentro do distrito de mercado.

Foi quase muito surpreendente ver outras pessoas vivas por um breve momento.

Eles estavam por toda parte, pessoas gritando pelas janelas abertas de seus carros, zangadas e presas dentro de um congestionamento enorme e imóvel. Famílias se conduziram juntas em um desesperado frasco de segurança. Todos queriam a mesma coisa. Sirenes e luzes piscantes eram tão comuns quanto os policiais e bombeiros que tentavam desesperadamente manter a paz. Suas luzes brilhantes e coloridas iluminando o que teria sido uma estrada quase escura.

Saeko lembrou-se de ter visto um grupo de bandidos arrastando uma mulher chorosa e chorosa para os becos com sorrisos sobre seus rostos repugnantemente agradáveis.

Ninguém se incomodou em ajudá-la.

Por um momento, a beleza graciosa refletiu sobre o quão insensatas essas pessoas eram. As sirenes eram ruins o suficiente, mas todos os gritos e comoção certamente funcionariam para atrair os monstros a quilômetros de distância.

Eles estavam morando sobre suas próprias covas recém cavadas aqui. Que muito tolo mesmo.

Deixe os fracos definharem então, fez pouca diferença para ela. Se suas mentes covardes não conseguissem entender, então eles não mereciam o direito de respirar preciosamente.

"B-Busujima-senpai?"

Saeko foi interrompida por Saya, que pela vida dela desejava que isso não saísse tão pateticamente manso como de fato aconteceu.

"Hmm? Como posso ajudá-lo, Takagi-san?" A beleza do cabelo violeta respondeu gentilmente, oferecendo um sorriso educado para a garota um pouco mais baixa.

Saya lutou contra um rubor. Inerentemente impressionado com a forma como ela se sentia nervosa em torno da herdeira de Busujima.

Saeko era aparentemente perfeita demais para ser capaz de falar casualmente também. Lembrou-se de seu próprio pai, um homem que nunca proferiu a frase "bom trabalho" mais do que duas vezes por ano, cantou elogios da menina de cabelos violeta durante semanas depois de testemunhar o na altura quinze anos de idade praticamente demolir toda a competição em um famoso torneio que abrangeu toda a nação.

Se a memória a servisse corretamente, seu pai disse que a partida mais longa que Saeko enfrentou durou apenas uns vinte segundos.

A garota tossiu em sua mão e reuniu a pequena compostura que pôde.

"Você não acha que devemos fazer algo sobre ele?" Ela sussurrou baixinho enquanto gesticulava para o aparentemente ignorante Shido que estava ocupado conversando com o ruivo Yuki. "Todo mundo parece confiar nele, mas eu conheço você, o gordinho, e posso dizer que ele está brincando com alguma coisa."

Saeko balançou a cabeça lentamente, seu sorriso se franziu.

Então, parece que o prodígio residente também notara que isso era bom. Ela não aceitaria ninguém de sua reputação.

Pessoalmente, ela mesma não tinha brigas com Shido. Afinal de contas, com seus hobbies meio confusos, quem ela deveria julgar? Em comparação com suas realizações, no entanto, os sonhos patéticos de luxúria e domínio absoluto não eram mais do que uma piada para ela.

Não ... eles eram ainda menos que isso. Um homem que caçava não para caçar, mas para a glória não era mais que um desperdício de espaço.

Suínos que felizmente rolaram em uma pilha de sua própria sujeira.

Uma ameaça que ele não era. Um incômodo ele era.

A herdeira prefere acabar com a própria vida e depois se permitir ser um peão em seu joguinho.

"Eu concordo com você, Takagi-san. Mas eu não posso deixar de me perguntar o que exatamente é que ele está acordado também?"

Saya assentiu, desejando saber a resposta para essa pergunta.

De seu lugar na parte de trás do grupo, em sua maioria silencioso, Shido deu um discreto sorriso quando notou as duas herdeiras olhando em sua direção enquanto sussurravam umas para as outras. Era fácil ver que os dois estavam mais do que provavelmente sabendo que ele tinha um objetivo de sublinhar. Seus orbes penetrantes e estreitos afastaram-se deles e voltaram para o par de olhos brilhantes e quase dourados que pertenciam a seu melhor trunfo, Yuki Miku.

A garota era uma informante fantástica.

A maioria dos homens, mesmo os adultos totalmente crescidos, caíram sob seu feitiço sedutor com muita facilidade. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era mostrar um pouco de pele e sussurrar com voz rouca as palavras certas, e elas se transformaram em massa para ela moldar, enroladas nas pontas dos dedos das meninas.

Contanto que ele lhe desse um pouco de incentivo e usasse seu poder para permitir que ela pulasse de aula e fizesse o que ela quisesse sem consequências, então ela extrairia qualquer informação que ele quisesse de quem ele quisesse.

Mesmo as mulheres não estavam imunes a seus encantos quase irresistíveis.

Um ativo poderoso, de fato.

"Então me diga, Yuki-chan." Ele começou, um sorriso travesso em suas feições. "Você diz que Uzumaki-san é o membro menos desejado de sua pequena equipe heterogênea? A ponto de alguns já terem saído certo, eles não gostam, nem mesmo o odeiam ?" Ele cantarolou em voz alta. O sorriso cresce mais e mais.

"Isso é bem peculiar. Eu nunca vou entender as pessoas, tão ilógicas. Se o que você diz é verdade, então você provavelmente estaria morto agora sem sua forma de assistência única."

Yuki deu de ombros, aparentemente parecendo indiferente a tudo isso.

"As pessoas com maiores ressentimentos contra ele são a garota suicida e a garota de Miyamoto que você parece desprezar tanto". Seus olhos brilhavam com um divertimento não tão oculto.

Intencionalmente retendo o fato de que ela mesma tinha um osso para escolher com o loiro ausente.

"Se você realmente quiser sair dessa com vida e realizar qualquer outra coisa que você tenha, você praticamente estará ganhando a loteria se conseguir que Uzumaki fique do seu lado. Eu não sei como você vai puxar." que um fora embora. Ele não é muito de um jogador da equipe. "

Shido soltou uma risada baixa, uma que conseguiu até mesmo incomodar Yuki com o quão sinistro soou.

"Sim, você está certo sobre isso, Yuki-chan. Ele é um prêmio em si, sem dúvida. É por isso que posso assegurar-lhe que não há necessidade de se preocupar. Eu já criei uma infinidade de planos para enfrentar a situação ... "Seus olhos finos e estreitos perfuraram o par cético de Yuki. "Planos que envolvem seu conjunto particular de habilidades, entre outras coisas."

Se ele fosse construir um reino, então a necessidade de cavaleiros era óbvia. Pessoas que estavam prontas e mais que dispostas a dar suas vidas por ele e sua causa. E esses cavaleiros precisariam de um comandante forte, capaz e controlável .

O sorriso de Shido deu lugar a um sorriso ligeiramente esticado. Um que ele escondeu bem, inclinando o pescoço para olhar para o céu noturno sem estrelas, rindo internamente com uma alegria absoluta.

' Fi nd a âncora .. .'

Aqueles mesmos olhos estreitados se fixaram discretamente na menina silenciosamente mortal que caminhava ao lado de um Hirano bastante animado que parecia estar tentando, e falhando miseravelmente, notou, para animá-la.

' Tome por si mesmo e, em seguida, dirija o navio aonde quiser, enquanto abre buracos no convés . Não é assim que sempre fizemos as coisas, pai? "

Logo as coisas se juntariam de uma maneira magnificamente orquestrada, e seu pequeno pedaço do céu na terra seria transformado em realidade.

"Não mova um garoto bonito e musculoso."

O loiro podia, infelizmente, sentir o cheiro pestilento de seus agressores, invocando uma pequena carranca do adolescente normalmente estóico.

"Você tenta puxar qualquer merda engraçada e eu vou te cortar muito bem! Não pense que eu estou blefando com qualquer criança! Eu matei minha família inteira há nem um dia atrás, cortei-os muito bem também! Minha mãe! Pa! irmãzinha! Todos um deles sentiram que a minha longa e fodida lâmina os cortou bem devagar e como se fossem! Seu atacante pareceu estremecer de prazer atrás dele. "Oooo só de pensar nisso me excita! Diga amigo, vimos uma cadela bonita e bonita entrar lá alguns minutos atrás, ela é sua! Não se importa se a pegamos emprestada?"

Naruto podia sentir o sorriso lascivo se desenvolvendo sobre o rosto do homem privado.

"A coisa é ... eu meio que tenho um problema que ela só pode ajudar? Se você sabe o que eu quero dizer !?"

Ele gargalhou loucamente enquanto acidentalmente trazia a faca para perto da nuca de Naruto, perto o suficiente para que a lâmina conseguisse cortar sua pele e tirar sangue.

"Oops! Desculpe amigo!"

Ele continuou a rir maniacamente.

"Oh cara! Espero que esses bastardos não fiquem com ela sem mim! Eu odeio ter segundos desleixados!"

" Você não deveria ter baixado a guarda. "

O atacante loiro registrou brevemente o fato de que ele se sentia estranhamente ... vazio?

"Que diabos você está falando?!" O homem latiu com raiva apesar do tonto repentino que o dominou. "Você quer ... eu ... para c ... por você ... mais ... "

Com cada palavra, o homem percebeu, embora tarde demais, exatamente por que ele se sentia tão vazio.

Olhando para baixo, ele notou que um buraco do tamanho de um punho tinha sido totalmente soprado através de todo o seu estômago. Uma massa de carmesim quase caindo da água em um fluxo lento, mas constante, formando uma pequena poça de seu próprio sangue e entranhas embaixo dele que refletia a expressão horrorizada que se transformava em suas feições.

O bandido registrou-se brevemente caindo de joelhos, o impacto espirrando sangue sobre suas roupas excêntricas antes que ele não pudesse mais ver. Sua parte superior do corpo caiu com um baque surdo pouco depois.

Naruto franziu a testa enquanto ele limpou o sangue cobrindo a mão esquerda sobre a perna da calça já sujo enquanto outright perseguição na direção postos de gasolina não tão abandonado.

"Chefe maldito! Temos certeza que nos pegou um looker!"

Rei tremia de medo quando o homem muito maior atrás dela segurou sua forma lutando com força, olhando para a garota presa e lambendo o lóbulo da orelha exposto.

Um tremor correndo por suas costas enquanto suas mãos ásperas escorregou-se debaixo de sua camisa rasgada e mais ou menos em forma de xícara seu peito. Provocando um grito de puro terror do adolescente agora pesadamente se contorcendo.

" Ooooh yeah ! Você grita girly, isso vai tornar tudo mais divertido, neh?" O gigante de um bruto sorriu febrilmente enquanto acariciava-a. Indiferente às lágrimas que ameaçavam derramar-lhe os olhos arregalados e trêmulos. "Esse olhar! Sim! SIM ! Esse olhar é perfeito, fique assim e vamos tratá-lo bem para sempre! Vamos trazer-lhe comida, e falar com você, e foda-se todas as noites ! Você vai ser o nosso pequeno pessoal puta! Como está esse som, neh big sis !? "

Rei não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

"Pare de lutar com sua putinha! Você só vai piorar em você mesmo!" Outro homem que estava tentando arrancar sua saia rosnou.

"Ueshima!" Ele gritou para outro homem magro de pé ao lado. "Me ajude aqui!"

"Chefe certo!"

Ueshima se aproximou de Rei com um sorriso largo, e então atingiu seu estômago com força suficiente para fazer a morena secar a respiração.

"Ehhhhh! Você cuspiu em mim !?"

Rei nem sequer conseguiu recuperar o fôlego antes de outro punho ser enterrado em seu intestino machucado e dolorido.

"Você! * Soco * tem muito! * Soco * nervo! * Soco * puta estúpida!"

"Oi! Ueshima, é o suficiente! Você vai colocá-la para dormir a esse ritmo!" O bruto segurando o agora lânguido Rei furiosamente se expressou.

Embora o sorriso que ameaçava dividir seu rosto mostrasse o quanto ele realmente se importava.

"Temos algumas coisas divertidas para fazer antes que isso aconteça, você sabe!"

Rei poderia até mesmo registrar a pulsação surda que emite de sua naval mais. Tudo o que ela podia ouvir era o riso zombeteiro dos três homens, e tudo que ela podia sentir era raiva de seu próprio desamparo.

"Você acha que Shibasaki matou aquele cara loiro ainda?" Ueshima sorriu. "Eu aposto que ele já o esculpiu em pedacinhos. Essa aberração de faca não parece nunca ..."

O que veio depois foi prontamente interrompido pela faca de cozinha que de repente se alojou em seu crânio.

Nenhuma das duas escumalhas restantes ousou fazer um movimento por um momento. Observando através dos olhos arregalados quando Ueshima lentamente levantou a mão e apertou o cabo da faca que atualmente perfurava seu crânio.

" ... o inferno ...? "

Sangue saiu da ferida e o desprezível homem caiu sem vida no chão segundos depois.

O aparente líder dos quatro nem encontrou tempo para reagir antes que toda a sua perspectiva estivesse literalmente invertida. De repente, encontrou-se cara a cara com os olhos azuis gelados de seu assassino antes que tudo ficasse preto.

"Lamentável ... atacando por trás?" O loiro murmurou para si mesmo. Observando o corpo despencar no chão. "Como você pode ser covarde? Embora eu suponha que eu não seja do tipo que fala."

A final dos quatro saltou sua atenção para trás e para frente entre seus dois cúmplices mortos e seu aparente assassino. Um com uma faca embutida na cabeça e o outro com o pescoço torcido em um ângulo enjoativo , um rastro de baba e sangue saindo dos lábios entreabertos.

O loiro inexpressivo de alguma forma olhou profundamente nos olhos obviamente medrosos do homem mais velho, apesar do fato de que suas feições pálidas permaneciam inalteradas.

"Deixe-a ir e eu prometo que sua morte não será dolorosa. Arraste isso mais tempo do que deveria e eu arrancarei sua cabeça do seu corpo imundo. A escolha é sua, lodo."

Suas palavras não podiam estar acima de um sussurro, mas carregavam peso suficiente para que o bandido chocado as confundisse com o trovão em si batendo ruidosamente ao lado de suas orelhas.

O homem deu um passo involuntário para trás e lutou contra um estremecimento. Tentar armar sua vontade diante das órbitas congeladas que pareciam quase brilhar na escuridão da noite era mais difícil do que ele gostaria de admitir.

Rei assistiu através de olhos meio pálidos e enevoados quando Naruto inclinou o pescoço levemente e impassivelmente piscou, seu olhar demorando em seu estado desgrenhado com um olhar inexpressivo em branco antes que ele falasse.

Por alguma razão, suas próximas palavras conseguiram atingir um cordão dentro dela.

"E aqui eu estava pensando que você era realmente digno de algum respeito ..."

Ela odiava o modo como seu barítono baixo nunca mudava daquele tom seco e seco.

"Você não pode lutar de volta? Você realmente deixou o seu medo superar você? Isso é ... decepcionante. Você me fez pensar que você era um pouco mais forte do que isso."

A morena sentiu uma raiva que nunca sentiu antes em toda a sua vida com suas palavras. Ela abaixou a cabeça e mordeu com raiva os lábios, rangendo os dentes com total desprezo.

O que diabos ele sabia? Havia quatro deles ... e eles tinham armas, e eles iam ... eles iam ...

Ela sufocou um soluço. Encontrando-se incapaz de reunir a força para replicar.

"Se você está com raiva de mim, então prove-me errado. Miyamoto-san." Ele continuou suavemente, quase suavemente. "Se você está com raiva, então revide ."

Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua respiração engatou.

Lutar de volta?

Sua raiva aumentou para novos níveis.

"Oi! Seu filho da puta! Você acha que pode me ignorar depois do que acabou de fazer com meus amigos?"

O bruto apertou seu aperto em Rei, mas não provocou nenhuma resposta dela. Nem mesmo um único gemido.

"Eu vou te esmagar! Quebre seus braços! Suas pernas! Então eu vou fazer você assistir enquanto eu violar cada maldito buraco que essa cadela tem-"

Ele foi severamente cortado de seu discurso quando a mesma garota que ele segurava capturou de repente a parte de trás de seu crânio em seu queixo.

Naruto observou passivamente que seus olhos geralmente rubi eram agora um carmim distintamente mais escuro, um desespero praticamente queimando dentro daquelas lagoas de vermelhão que quase o surpreenderam.

Rei não desistiu de lá.

Ela gritou em fúria absoluta e depois apertou com força seus atacantes expostos no antebraço. Seus dentes rasgando através da carne macia, carmesim manchando o que antes eram brancos perolados quando ela apertou a mandíbula com força e quase arrancou um pedaço da pele enorme e bruta.

'Não tem jeito!' Ela praticamente gritou em seus pensamentos.

De jeito nenhum ela o deixaria falar assim com ela! De jeito nenhum ela iria sentir isso novamente indefesa!

E definitivamente nenhum desses desgraçados estaria fazendo o seu caminho com ela!

Ela rosnou como uma tigresa, enquanto efetivamente ignorava o gosto amargo do metal correndo sobre sua língua e os gritos altos de dor que vinham emitindo de seu captor. Uma dor aguda surgiu na parte de trás de sua cabeça, e ela percebeu que tinha sido atingida pelo bruto irritado, mas ela também ignorou isso.

Não importava.

Ele soltou.

O que aconteceu depois foi um borrão.

No segundo em que ela caiu no chão, um ruído desagradável ecoou atrás dela. Os gritos de dor de seus atacantes cessaram instantaneamente logo depois, e por um momento a menina caída imaginou como o loiro impassível havia matado o bastardo.

Quando um corpo decapitado desceu ao lado dela, o coto de um pescoço esguichando sangue em uma mansão semelhante a quando alguém atingiu uma artéria. Ela sabia.

A jovem Miyamoto não sabia o que a possuía para virar a cabeça para olhar de volta para ele, mas imediatamente se arrependeu da decisão.

Naruto estava observando distraidamente a cabeça decapitada do bruto que ainda estava vazando sangue fresco de seu pescoço rasgado e carnudo com uma perturbadora falta de apatia. Olhos sem emoção escanearam a expressão congelada do homem, antes que o loiro encolhesse os ombros e jogasse a cabeça atrás de si sem a menor cerimônia.

Rei instantaneamente empalideceu e olhou em volta para os outros cadáveres em torno deles por uma fração de segundo.

De repente, como se de uma só vez, a atingisse.

Perdendo o pouco de sua compostura permaneceu, ela prontamente se inclinou e vergonhosamente esvaziou o conteúdo de seu estômago.

Os passos silenciosos de Naruto foram perdidos para ela quando ela engoliu outra mordaça. O loiro se ajoelhou diante de sua forma caída e bebeu sem palavras sua aparência.

"Você aguenta?" Ele perguntou depois de um breve silêncio.

Rei não respondeu.

Resistindo à vontade de suspirar, o loiro estendeu a mão para a camisa azul-escura que o agora sem cabeça usava e arrancou um pedaço limpo de tecido dela.

A jovem Miyamoto se viu incapaz de falar. Inteiramente sem palavras, quando a loira quase hesitante levou o tecido rasgado até o queixo e começou a limpar o rastro de cuspe e vômito que o manchava. Ele fez isso tudo enquanto usava a mesma fachada em branco, nunca fazendo contato visual com ela.

Por um momento, nenhum dos dois falou.

" ... Por que .. " A garota ainda abalada começou suavemente. "... por que você os matou?"

Os lábios de Naruto se formaram em uma linha fina, suas mãos pararam o que estavam fazendo por um breve momento enquanto o adolescente de bigode decidia como responder a ela.

"Porque eles iam estuprar você." Ele declarou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, o que era meio que. "A morte é rápida e fácil, e descobri que há uma infinidade de destinos piores do que adormecer para sempre. O seu foi um dos muitos".

O adolescente de cabelos desgrenhados terminou de limpar o rosto, sacudindo o trapo improvisado agora sujo e, em seguida, levantou-se para a sua altura total e imponente.

"Ao contrário do que você provavelmente acredita, eu não tenho coração suficiente para deixar alguém sofrer um destino pior do que a morte."

Rei piscou para a mão estendida pairando a poucos centímetros de distância dela.

Lentamente, quase hesitante, ela estendeu a mão e pegou. Observando ociosamente como suas palmas eram ásperas e calejadas, mas ao mesmo tempo irradiava um calor bastante peculiar.

"Você poderia tê-los deixado inconsciente ou feito outra coisa ... algo que não era isso ..."

Ela gesticulou fracamente para os corpos mutilados ao redor deles enquanto ele a ajudava a ficar de pé.

Naruto balançou a cabeça.

"E então o quê? Eles teriam acordado cedo ou tarde e ou nos perseguido ou encontrado alguém para torturar". Essas tundras congeladas aparentemente perfuraram sua alma. "Você teria deixado a mesma coisa realmente acontecer com outra pessoa? Se sim, com que propósito? Para defender algum tipo de código moral? Separar o certo do errado?"

Rei tentou desesperadamente lutar contra isso.

Matar estava errado, não importa qual fosse o propósito.

Quem era ele, ela, alguém, para tirar a vida de outro? Eles não eram deuses.

...

Então porque?

Por que ela não conseguia encontrá-lo para realmente se importar?

"Como eu te disse antes. Tudo é feito para ser injusto. Vida e morte. Certo e errado ... eles são conceitos sem sentido." Ele foi até o cadáver que ainda segurava a faca e se abaixou.

Rei não pôde deixar de estremecer quando ele rapidamente soltou a arma sangrenta, uma trilha pegajosa de sangue pendurada entre ela e a ferida irregular.

"Não há código moral. No final, só há sobrevivência e o que você está disposto a fazer para protegê-lo."

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Miyamoto Rei não pôde deixar de parar e se perguntar enquanto vagamente observava o loiro limpar o sangue de sua arma com facilidade praticada.

... quem exatamente era, Uzumaki Naruto?

Ele estava exausto, puro e simples.

A multidão de feridas e queimaduras em todo o corpo dele estava curando muito mais devagar do que ele gostaria, e os quinze anos de idade não podiam deixar de estremecer com cada respiração abatida. Suas costelas foram quebradas e a totalidade de sua mão esquerda foi queimada em um crisp graças às malditas chamas negras de Amaterasu.

Para ser franco, ele foi derrotado em tudo, menos no espírito.

Apesar dos pedaços chamuscados e escamosos de carne caindo com o menor dos ventos que passavam e a torrente afiada e ardente de dor que o deixava lutando para ficar de pé, ele não podia parar, não parava!

Eles chegaram longe demais. Ele chegou longe demais para perder agora!

...

Então, por que suas pernas não obedeceriam ao seu comando? Por que ele não podia, por mais que tentasse desesperadamente, conseguir mover apenas um único músculo?

"Olhe para você ... tentando ficar desafiadoramente contra mim como se você fosse meu igual. Mesmo quando metade do seu exército já foi aniquilada diante de seus próprios olhos. Como um cão espancado e maltratado que se recusa a aceitar a verdade ... "

O Uchiha zombou, abertamente zombando dele com cada palavra que ele tão odiosamente proferiu.

Deixe o descanso eterno chegar até você e todos ao seu redor. Esta não é a melhor escolha? Você de todas as pessoas deveria entender o sistema perverso e privado que é o mundo Shinobi. Tal fundamento patético, parasítico e lascivo deveria ter seus próprios pilares são arrancados por baixo e podem se desmoronar em cima. "

Naruto sentiu sua raiva aumentar nas palavras do louco.

No entanto, ele não podia fazer nada além de ouvir.

"Seus camaradas jazem em campos distantes, mortos. Sendo apanhados por abutres. Sua aldeia desprezível arde até o chão enquanto falamos e seu povo queima com isso. Que razão você tem que lutar contra isso agora? Sono criança, e sonho de um mundo livre de toda dor e sofrimento. Você despertará para sua família e amigos lá, e suas mãos serão limpas de todo o sangue e fracasso que as cobrem. Isso não parece ideal para você?

Seus dentes rangeram, uma boa mão apertou com força até que suas unhas quebraram a pele e o sangue escorreu.

Madara ... o bastardo ... ele estava zombando dele!

Dammit ... d ammitdammitdammitdammit!

Por que ele não podia se mexer?

Apesar do ódio queimando em seu núcleo. O loiro ajoelhado não conseguia encontrá-lo para se levantar, quanto mais para responder.

... ele fez ...

Ele realmente perdeu?

Isso tudo foi uma piada cruel? Apesar de quão duro ele lutou, no final ele ainda perdeu! Todos os sacrifícios feitos por todos significam nada?

Ele estava tão perto ...

Ele ainda estava tão fraco?

"Você me odeia criança? Você quer me matar?"

A forma bruxuleante da monstruosidade azul que o olhava de cima era intimidante, para dizer o mínimo, mas não mais do que aqueles olhos ondulados e impassíveis que viam sua forma surrada.

"Você veio aqui com a intenção de acabar com tudo isso, não? Mas aqui está você ... ajoelhado diante de mim. Seu povo é abatido e seu braço quase inútil agora. Você está aleijado e derrotado, e ainda tenho certeza de que aqueles os tolos ainda olham para você em busca de esperança. " O Uchiha parou por um momento, outro desdém torcendo suas feições. "... é patético."

O perfeito Susanoo desapareceu, mas o olhar penetrante do Rinnegan não diminuiu por um único segundo.

Com cada passo lento que o monstro levou em direção a ele, Naruto se viu vacilando.

Por quê?

Ele ia morrer aqui?

Deixem todos para baixo?

Ele deveria ser o ás deles! Ele treinou por meses em preparação para esta batalha!

Madara olhou para ele de cima, como um deus todo-poderoso encarando um inseto que ousava entrar em seu caminho. Seus lábios se curvaram em uma careta enquanto ele falava.

"Eu não vou te levar agora. Não ... você vai viver menino, e eles vão te encontrar aqui. Quebrado, derrotado ... tremendo na própria menção do meu nome."

Ele se sentiu tão pequeno ...

"Fortalecer suas defesas, lutar como os roedores sujos que você é e tentar adiar seu destino. No entanto, saiba que o destino é inevitável." A antiga lenda pegou um joelho e segurou o queixo loiro de modo que ele não pudesse desviar o olhar. "Se você não se submeter ao meu testamento então corra, mas saiba que não haverá lugar para você se virar. Eu encontrarei seus amigos, seus companheiros e qualquer um que voe sob sua bandeira decadente ... e eu os matarei Então, e só então, eu vou atrás de você filho ".

O adolescente ferido nunca esqueceria aqueles olhos enquanto vivesse.

"... Até a próxima nos encontrarmos, Uzumaki Naruto."

Então, o homem de armadura carmesim aparentemente desapareceu.

Deixando um menino solitário e quebrado sozinho em um campo de batalha destruído cheio de cadáveres de seus aliados.


	10. Chapter 10

Nós somos definidos por nossas escolhas

Capitulo 10

Naruto assistiu enquanto a garota maltratada mancava para se proteger, estremecendo um pouco quando a muleta improvisada que ela estava usando esfregava a área errada de seu mais do que provável estômago machucado. Aqueles três tinham feito o mesmo número no comportamento exterior das meninas normalmente fogosas. Seus olhos não brilhavam como costumavam fazer e sua língua afiada não era tão espirituosa.

A morena estava apenas quieta agora.

Rei não tinha falado uma única palavra. Escolhendo, em vez disso, seguir silenciosamente seu comando e ouvir o que ele dissesse sem protestar.

Os dois estavam andando por um tempo. O plano original era apressar e encontrar os outros o mais rápido possível, Rei para seus amigos e ele mesmo para Niki. Pelo menos esse era o plano até que ocorressem eventos recentes.

Ele notou, dentro do silêncio que caiu entre os dois, que se eles continuassem nesse ritmo, por mais lento que fosse, a morena provavelmente cairia da exaustão física e mental em breve.

Uma leve carranca se curvou em seus lábios.

Ele realmente não deveria se importar se ela conseguiria ou não. Ele deveria fazê-la pressionar independentemente, apesar de seus ferimentos aparentes. Quando ela finalmente desmaiaria, ele apenas a carregaria sem uma palavra de protesto. Cada segundo desperdiçado atraía aquela mulher patética para um final bastante horrível, afinal. Por mais que ele odiasse admitir, se houvesse alguma coisa de ... ele "alvo" em branco ... ele provavelmente desapareceria se falhasse em Misuzu.

Então, novamente ... ele não deveria se importar com um pedido estúpido, deveria?

Retendo o suspiro. Naruto resistiu ao impulso de sacudir a cabeça enquanto se perguntava internamente quando era que ele ficava tão macio.

Que nunca seja dito que ele não gostou daquele velho chato. A loira de bigode podia ouvi-lo agora. Deixando de lado como ele deixou a neta morrer.

Naruto teria quase soltado uma risada alta de onde esses mesmos eventos recentes o levaram. Com o jeito que ele estava pensando, alguém poderia ter quase assumido que ele estava apenas procurando por pessoas que a protegessem a contragosto.

E ainda ... contra o seu melhor julgamento, ele agiu.

Com um movimento de seu pulso, a mesma faca que ele usou para matar um dos homens que atacaram Rei desapareceu de sua mão. Quase cortando o próprio ar enquanto corria em direção ao local pretendido. Em um piscar de olhos, um cadáver que estava desconfortavelmente perto da garota ferida soltou um gemido final antes de se calar.

Rei congelou no meio do caminho. Intencionalmente abaixando a cabeça quando ele passou por ela, movendo-se muito como um fantasma faria. Ela mordeu o lábio por um momento, como se não tivesse certeza do que fazer a seguir, observando o loiro se abaixar e tirar sua arma.

Realmente neste momento ela deveria ter pelo menos agradecido a ele.

" ... Como " target = "_ blank" ... Como você sabe que eles ainda estão vivos? "E, no entanto, ela não sabia.

Rei nem sequer ousou fazer contato visual com aquelas esferas congeladas de gelo. Por alguma razão, a escuridão da noite fez a loira pálida parecer ainda mais intimidadora. Foi como um cobertor. Envolvendo em torno dele, dando boas-vindas a ele.

Como se ele pertencesse ali.

Naruto silenciosamente considerou sua pergunta enquanto limpava o sangue na perna da calça antes de responder.

"Eles se contorcem antes de atacar." Ele murmurou baixinho.

Rei teria perguntado como era que ele podia perceber uma contração tão sutil no meio da noite e reagir de acordo, se ela não sentisse que isso serviria apenas para irritar o loiro.

Uma imagem daquele sorriso pateticamente minúsculo apareceu em sua mente por qualquer motivo.

"Devemos encontrar um lugar para descansar um pouco. Estamos andando em círculos de qualquer maneira."

Seus olhos azuis cortaram um caminho claro em seu caminho, resultando em Rei ter que lutar contra um leve tremor. Não havia uma sugestão de emoção em suas palavras. Como foi que ele podia falar assim?

"Deve haver muitos lugares abandonados agora. A maior parte da atividade está vindo das pontes, então devemos estar seguros. Dessa forma, podemos esperar em relativa segurança, em vez de apenas esperar que estejamos por perto quando seu amigo ligar, expondo a nós mesmos."

O bairro residencial estava praticamente abandonado. Encontrar um local ideal para acampar não seria particularmente difícil. Embora não houvesse dúvida, se alguns dos mais inteligentes decidissem barricar a si mesmos e suas famílias, eles não seriam tão estúpidos a ponto de deixar as luzes acesas. Esse provavelmente seria o único problema que ele enfrentaria para encontrar um local desejável para descansar.

Naruto permaneceu em silêncio, seus olhos percorrendo a noite sem estrelas por um breve momento até que eles pousaram em Rei.

Ela podia sentir os olhos dele nela, aquele olhar penetrante era inconfundível afinal. Era como se ele estivesse olhando para o nada, mas tudo de uma vez. Como se ele estivesse olhando mais para ela do que para ela.

"... eu tenho outro pedido." Naruto falou, quebrando o silêncio.

"Oo que? .."

Rei amaldiçoou sua gagueira por um momento, enquanto considerava o que ele perguntaria sobre ela em seguida.

Seu primeiro pedido depois de deixar o posto de gasolina destruído e sangrento foi para ela andar na frente dele em todos os momentos e ouvir tudo o que ele disse. Seu tom não deixava muito espaço para discutir.

"Deixe-me levar você."

Rei piscou, suas palavras saltando em sua cabeça.

"... Wo que? .." Ela quase sussurrou como resposta.

"Deixe-me levar você." Naruto repetiu, tom ainda. "Você pode andar de cevada como está. Você pode andar nas minhas costas. Eu posso carregar você em meus braços. Eu posso segurar você pela sua camisa. O que quer que faça você se sentir confortável." Ele cruzou os braços e esperou pacientemente por sua resposta.

Rei piscou mais uma vez.

Seu primeiro instinto teria sido negar veementemente a oferta. Então, ela o insultaria por oferecer, em primeiro lugar, e aludir a ele pensando que ela era uma espécie de donzela em perigo. Não confie em Uzumaki Naruto, que era basicamente o que a cabeça dela dizia e meio que fazia sentido através dos olhos dela.

Agora, no entanto ...

Ela estremeceu quando outra dor aguda pulsou de sua naval. Aquele bastardo lascivo bateu forte.

" Acho que não pode ser ajudado."

" ... Nas suas costas. Não tenha nenhuma ideia engraçada ..." Ela murmurou.

O loiro só revirou os olhos.

"Confie em mim, eu não vou."

Naruto rapidamente foi até ela e pegou a vassoura quebrada das mãos dela. Ele então virou as costas para o lado dela e gentilmente colocou-a no peito enquanto se ajoelhava lentamente. De uma só vez, os braços dela estavam desajeitadamente enrolados no pescoço dele, enquanto ele segurava com firmeza as pernas dela, tomando cuidado extra para agarrar as meias dela, em vez da própria carne. Algo pelo qual Rei era particularmente grato.

Meio segundo depois e ele decolou.

Rei se amaldiçoou depois de dar um pequeno guincho no repentino empurrão. Os prédios de repente se obscureceram, e ela inconscientemente apertou seu aperto sobre ele para evitar uma queda.

Interiormente, o jovem Miyamoto se maravilhou com a facilidade com que ele parecia correr pelas ruas escuras e estreitas. Mesmo com os disparos aleatórios de veículos caídos, ainda era bastante difícil de ver. No entanto, Naruto estava correndo e pulando sem perder uma única batida, mantendo um ritmo impressionante o tempo todo. Ele nem sequer parecia particularidade também.

Rei apoiou o queixo e apertou-o contra seu ombro, permitindo que seu corpo tenso relaxasse. Ela praticamente podia ouvir seus músculos gritando muito obrigado no mesmo ato.

Suas órbitas de rubi cintilaram para o loiro inexpressivo. Ociosamente observando que este era provavelmente o mais próximo que ela já tinha estado dele.

Naruto, ela percebeu, estava surpreendentemente quente. Mesmo através da roupa úmida, ela podia sentir o calor estranhamente reconfortante que irradiava. O que uma ocorrência incomum foi que Uzumaki Naruto, apesar de seu comportamento inteiramente gelado era naturalmente quente .

" Ele seria muito bonito se nem sempre tivesse aquele olhar azedo em seu rosto." S ele meditou fora, enquanto observando as características dele simultaneamente desfrutando a brisa leve que varreu por seu cabelo longo esvoaçante.

Foi bom poder descansar por um momento.

Uma pontada de culpa passou por ela.

Aqui estava ele, a mesma pessoa que ela estava ridicularizando agora a carregava através de um inferno literal, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela disse e seus maus tratos desagradáveis a ele.

Rei não era bobo. Ele estava protegendo ela.

Fazendo-a andar na frente, mantendo-se fora de qualquer um desses isqueiros, carregando-a e procurando um lugar para descansar. Isso foi tudo para o seu próprio bem estar.

...

Por quê?

Por que ele estava protegendo ela?

"Você está gostando da vista?"

Seu barítono profundo de repente tirou-a de suas reflexões, e um carmesim profundo rapidamente se estabeleceu em suas bochechas mais uma vez quando percebeu que tinha sido pego olhando.

"A-Ah ... desculpe. Eu me perdi em pensamentos." Ela conseguiu sair, evitando contato visual mais uma vez.

Naruto bufou.

"Eu espero que você não seja do tipo que desenvolve interesse em um cara só porque ele salva sua vida. Isso é um pouco ... clichê, na minha opinião pessoal." O loiro saiu um pouco seco.

Desta vez, foi Rei que bufou. Uma pequena carranca marcando seus traços.

"Hmph, você deseja bigodes ." A carranca em seu rosto rapidamente se transformou em uma linha fina e por um momento, o Rei ponderou sobre se deveria ou não falar o que pensava. " ... por que você está me ajudando assim?" Ele saiu um pouco mais suave do que o pretendido, mas ela não se importava.

Mesmo enquanto corria, Rei não pôde ouvir seus passos. Tudo o que ela podia ouvir era o assobio do vento enquanto passava por ela e suas roupas despenteadas.

"Seu avô ..." O loiro começou abruptamente, "Você sabe que tipo de homem ele é?"

Hayate? O que ele tem a ver com alguma coisa?

"Sim ..." Ela falou. "Eu gostaria de dizer que o conheço muito bem." Uma única sobrancelha se levantou com a pergunta peculiar.

Naruto assentiu, como se esperasse esse tipo de resposta.

"Compreensível. Ele é seu avô depois de tudo. Então me diga então, você sabe o que seu avô costumava fazer para viver?"

Rei balançou a cabeça devagar.

"Nem tudo, mas eu tenho uma ideia geral ..." Ela parou. Onde ele estava indo com isso?

Um fantasma de sorriso se curvou em seus lábios.

"Então você já deve entender. As coisas que fazemos, muitas vezes mais do que não, nós as fazemos em um esforço para compensar outra coisa. Embora se eu tivesse que ser honesto ..." Uma risada incaracterística escapou dele. Era leve e não tinha peso. "... eu acho que estou cansado de deixar as pessoas morrerem em vão".

Para Rei, suas palavras só serviram para confundir ainda mais.

Embora ... esse olhar. Ela entendeu o olhar no rosto dele.

Os olhos de Naruto estavam embaçados e refletiam uma espécie de tristeza que ela tinha visto nos olhos de seu pai muitas vezes antes. Uma tristeza profunda e dolorosa.

E ainda...

"Se você está tão cansada de deixar as pessoas morrerem, como você pode fazer o que fez tão facilmente? ..." Ela falou, apoiando o rosto no ombro dele. "Eu ... eu posso entendê-los, mas aqueles caras lá atrás. Eles estavam vivos ... eles eram pessoas. Como você pôde apenas ..." Uma imagem de Naruto distraidamente jogando a cabeça decepada para longe brilhou em seus olhos " . ..como você poderia simplesmente matá-los assim? "

Ela mordeu o lábio, desta vez por frustração.

"Eu entendo ... Eu entendo o que você está dizendo. Eles são horríveis ... mas " target = "_ blank" ... mas "target =" _ blank " ... mas..they" target = "_blank" pessoas ... mas ... elas são pessoas. Eu simplesmente não posso concordar com isso!

Ela agarrou as bordas da camisa dele com força.

"Eu não posso concordar com esses ideais ..."

Naruto franziu os lábios.

"Seu avô ... sua mãe ... seu pai ..." Ele começou devagar. "Todos eles tiraram muitas vidas. Quer seja para proteger você, ou um ao outro, ou para esta cidade, ou mesmo para o mundo. Eles ainda tinham que matar para fazer isso. Você também não concorda?" hH sentiu ela endurecer em suas palavras. " ... Você sabe, então, o que eles fizeram."

Rei estava feliz por seu rosto ter sido enterrado na parte de trás de sua camisa. Além disso, a loira poderia ter visto mais do que ela também.

Claro que ela sabia ...

Todos em toda a sua família eram conhecidos como alguns dos agentes mais bem-sucedidos e influentes das duas últimas gerações. De seu avô para seus próprios pais. Eles eram todos soldados de primeira linha que tinham visto e feito coisas com as quais ela provavelmente nunca chegaria a um acordo.

A morena ainda se lembrava das noites em que seu pai voltava para casa com uma armadura completa, seus olhos vazios e todo o comportamento em silêncio. Sua mãe só se aproximava dele devagar, com uma expressão de compreensão nos olhos enquanto ao mesmo tempo lhe dizia para ir para a cama.

Claro que ela ouviu ...

... mas ir para a cama não bloqueava o choro triste de seu pai.

"Eu não estou te dizendo isso para fazer você se questionar ou algo assim ... mas se você quer salvar seus pais tão mal, se você quer fazer isso com eles em primeiro lugar. Se você quiser sobreviver. Saiba que em algum momento, do jeito que as coisas estão agora, você pode ter que quebrar o código que você segura tão profundamente. " Os olhos de Naruto voltaram para a estrada escura diante dele.

"Você descobrirá que as pessoas podem ser mais monstruosas do que qualquer uma dessas criaturas poderia ser."

Shido foi a primeira pessoa a pensar em suas palavras.

E ainda assim ... ele ainda não deu a ela uma resposta adequada.

"Isso não respondeu a minha pergunta ..."

Ele permaneceu em silêncio mais uma vez.

"Por que você está me protegendo?"

Naruto poderia ter respondido a essa pergunta de várias maneiras diferentes.

"É exatamente como eu disse a você. Estou cansado de deixar as pessoas morrerem em vão." Ele repetiu.

Rei franziu a testa levemente.

Por que parecia que ele estava falando de outra coisa?

"Por que você está agindo de forma diferente? ..."

Ela levantou a cabeça e tentou o seu melhor para trazer um pouco de raiva, mas falhou na intenção real.

"Eu vi você matando pessoas, mas eu não me sinto mal por elas. Eu não te odeio por isso ... Eu te tratei tão terrivelmente e agora você está me protegendo , embora eu tenha te tratado tão mal Não vou te odiar por isso! Mas acima de tudo, eu não posso te odiar se você agir assim. Como uma espécie de casca vazia. Não vale a pena te insultar se é assim que você é patético " Suas palavras eram cevada acima de um sussurro. "Como é que você pode parecer tão intocável quando você é realmente assim?"

Uma risada seca escapou da garganta do loiro quando ele parou em frente a um apartamento escuro de dois andares, as portas da frente se abriram e a sala praticamente se destruiu.

Este lugar lhes serviria bem.

"Sim ... suponho que sou patético." Naruto finalmente falou, sua cabeça recuando um pouco para que ele pudesse vê-la.

Outro sorriso irônico foi espalhado sobre a pele pálida, mascarando seus verdadeiros pensamentos dela.

"Eu já sei muito disso."

Uma casca. Essa foi uma boa maneira de descrevê-lo agora. Uma casca patética.

Tão fraco que ele não conseguia nem manter uma garota viva. Muito cego por seu próprio pesar. Nunca atuando, apenas vagando até o tempo acabar. Nunca consegui ver o que já estava lá até que já fosse tarde demais.

Sim, esse tipo de título se adequava a alguém como ele muito bem.

Saeko esmagou a garrafa em suas mãos e a jogou de lado distraidamente, trazendo a mão livre para limpar uma pequena trilha de água do queixo antes de sorrir.

"Todo mundo descansou um pouco?" Ela perguntou gentilmente, seus olhos azul-celeste percorrendo a multidão de rostos na pequena sala.

O grupo havia se refugiado em um apartamento próximo. Optando por um momento e descansar antes de prosseguir.

Shizuka rapidamente aproveitou a oportunidade para verificar todos, enquanto Hayashi distribuía garrafas de água ao redor da mochila. Escusado será dizer que a maioria das pessoas apreciou a pequena pausa.

Saya suspirou levemente do lugar ao lado da herdeira de cabelo violeta.

"Sim, estou me sentindo um pouco melhor. Isso foi muito necessário. Toda essa caminhada estava matando meus pés graças a esses malditos sapatos." Ela resmungou com desdém, enquanto dava um olhar falso em direção a ela. "Se ao menos tivéssemos tido mais tempo para usar tênis confortáveis."

Hirano riu levemente enquanto esfregava a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Isso é bem o desejo, Takagi-san. Não seria melhor desejar que tudo isso nunca tivesse acontecido em primeiro lugar?"

O prodígio nivelou o adolescente mais baixo com um brilho seco.

"Cale a boca, bunda gorda. Eu não pedi a sua opinião."

Kouta apenas soltou um pequeno suspiro pelo insulto e facilmente removeu-o.

Como Naruto, quando Saya o chamou de 'bunda gorda', foi mais ao longo das mesmas linhas do loiro atualmente ausente dizendo-lhe que ele precisava perder peso. Mais uma observação honesta do que um insulto. Embora parecesse que Saya ainda tinha que se acalmar de seu confronto com Yuki.

O grupo estava espalhado pela sala de estar. Cada indivíduo ocupando um local específico onde se sentia mais à vontade. Era quase muito fácil ver onde as lealdades mentiam. Shido e seu bando inteiro estavam perto da porta da frente e de todas as janelas, provavelmente no caso de a necessidade de uma fuga rápida surgir. S

aeko teria sorrido com a absoluta covardia dessas pessoas. Muito fraco para confiar em sua própria convicção e vontade, então eles se apegam ao de outro como sanguessugas.

O resto do grupo estava encolhido em direção à sala central.

A herdeira de Busujima já havia pegado Yuki olhando pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes agora. Parece que a ruiva não esqueceu tão facilmente o que aconteceu naquela época entre eles.

É uma pena.

' Eu espero que ela seja sábia o suficiente para ficar longe. Eu odiaria ter que cortá-la agora . Era verdade que Miku Yuki já foi um alvo dela. Ela foi atraída para a garota por sua força, resistência e, o mais importante ... sua astúcia. A ruiva era magistral com a língua e podia praticamente encantar a maioria dos homens bobos. " Pena que ela tenha se mostrado tão fraca no final."

Infelizmente, depois de fazer amizade com a garota Saeko percebeu algumas coisas. Ou seja, Yuki não era tão resistente como ela se fez ser.

Na verdade, foi decepcionante saber que a raposa esperta e enganadora não era nada mais que um kit ferido. Impotente, ferido e muito frágil. Não teria havido nenhum propósito em adicionar tal fraqueza à sua coleção de nomes.

Felizmente para ela, ela encontrou -o em seu lugar. Um prêmio verdadeiramente digno.

Um desabafado pela sua humanidade.

Alguém como ela.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Um leve sorriso levantou suas feições, uma que ela nem se incomodou em esconder.

Ao lado dela, Saya levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você parece surpreendentemente satisfeito, Busujima-senpai." Ela levantou os óculos e franziu a testa. "Só posso esperar que seja o que fez você sorrir assim é benéfico para a nossa sobrevivência em geral."

Saeko balançou a cabeça suavemente. Seus cabelos violetas balançavam atrás dela quando ela fez isso. O sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu até que apenas um sorriso tímido permaneceu.

" ... apenas " target = "_ blank" Não ... apenas pensando em algo. Embora eu esteja incrivelmente satisfeito com o quão bem estamos nos saindo ".

Até agora, uma boa maioria deles estava acompanhando um ao outro.

"Eu não posso deixar de concordar com você, Busujima-san!"

A atmosfera visivelmente se espessou quando Shido se aproximou, Yuki seguindo atrás. Seus braços cruzados e um leve sorriso brincando em seus traços justos.

"Todas as coisas consideradas estão indo muito bem para nós mesmos".

Saeko assentiu educadamente em resposta.

"Devo dizer que suas habilidades de liderança são perfeitas. Como esperado, você conseguiu acalmar as preocupações de todos, mantendo-se calmo". O homem de terno ofereceu um sorriso gentil e estendeu os braços, como se estivesse segurando uma maçã. "Por que você não se levantou para a ocasião mais cedo está além de mim, não posso deixar de me maravilhar com você, Busujima Saeko, sua reputação realmente prossegue!"

Atrás dele, o sorriso nos lábios de Yuki vacilou um pouco.

"Eu agradeço por seu elogio, Shido-sensei. Realmente, é uma honra." Seus lábios se franziram. "Se eu posso ser tão ousado? Existe alguma razão pela qual você se aproximou de nós? Acredito que ficou bem claro onde está nossa lealdade." Suas palavras foram adequadas e lançaram uma sombra sobre a dupla de professores e alunos.

Se ele tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, Shido poderia ter hesitado.

Um sorriso malicioso ameaçou deslizar seu rosto, mas o homem muito habilmente escondeu isso. Suas palavras não eram falsas, o adolescente de cabelo violeta não conseguiu desagradar. Ele não esperaria nada menos do que a filha do homem embora. O clã Busujima era um a ser temido por uma razão, afinal, mesmo em meio a esses tempos modernos. Seu próprio pai, que normalmente levava seus negócios clandestinos com uma primeira aproximação de chifres, caminhava levemente ao lidar com o esquivo e longevo clã.

"Por que ... eu estou chocado! Você pensa tão pouco de mim? Nossos dois grupos não podem trabalhar juntos? Afinal, e eu não posso enfatizar isso o suficiente, há segurança nos números. É benéfico para ambas as partes". Ele bateu palmas e benevolentemente sorriu para os três. "Ninguém quer morrer. Tenho certeza de que todos podemos concordar com isso. Muito menos para essas monstruosidades ..."

Kouta, que permaneceu em silêncio o tempo todo desde que Shido entrou na conversa, não podia mais morder a língua.

"Você é o único que nos disse para sair e, em seguida, começa a nos seguir quando você não pode prosseguir mais. Por que devemos trabalhar com você? Se qualquer coisa devemos dizer-lhe para sair!"

Havia uma sugestão de despeito em suas palavras. Mas não foi como se fosse imerecido. Este foi Shido depois de tudo! A mesma pessoa que permitiu seu tormento diário e até o encorajou.

Como sempre, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eles poderiam ter vacilado.

"Eu não acho que seja uma acusação justa, Hirano-kun."

Os olhos de Kouta se estreitaram em evidente raiva. Seus ombros ficaram tensos e, por um momento, alguém poderia jurar ter visto um brilho maníaco naquelas poças enlameadas.

"Eu estava quase fisicamente agredida por um dos meus próprios alunos! Eu não pude deixar de querer estar longe de um grupo tão turbulento ... Agora eu vi o erro dos meus caminhos. Em um momento de fraqueza eu ataquei você e Eu vergonhosamente admito este fato ".

Shido nem sequer pareceu perturbado pela raiva distorcida que distorcia a expressão de Kouta. Na verdade, ele parecia preparado.

"Sabendo de tudo isso, você poderia como companheiros sobreviventes. Não! ... Como companheiros humanos , nos rejeitem em nosso tempo de necessidade?"

O homem esguio fixou os óculos e gesticulou para os vários outros atrás dele. Todos pareciam genuinamente amedrontados, aterrorizados até.

O efeito de tal ação foi quase instantâneo.

Kouta relaxou os ombros e pareceu estar visivelmente atordoado. Sua raiva anterior colidindo contra sua consciência agora estridente. A respiração do adolescente diminuiu e ele lentamente levou a mão livre até o rosto. Aturdidamente olhando através da abertura de seus dedos para nada.

Ele ... ele quase foi para isso.

Qualquer mais e ele teria matado ele!

Na palavra humana. Ele percebeu as implicações do que sua raiva estava levando também.

Shido escondeu seu sorriso com facilidade praticada.

"Como líder ..." Ele começou, voltando-se para os alunos atrás dele por um momento. "Eu serei o único a fazer este sacrifício!"

O homem então curvou-se rapidamente, a testa quase tocando as tábuas do assoalho.

"Por favor! Eu imploro a você! Vamos ficar um pouco mais, até encontrarmos segurança! Vou me rebaixar para que tal pedido seja permitido! ... Apenas ... " Seus gritos anteriores lentamente perderam seu volume e intensidade até que eles eram nada além de um sussurro "... apenas ajude-os a passar por isso é tudo o que eu peço!"

Os outros assistiram com reações variadas.

Saeko olhou impassível para o homem curvando-se. Por um momento ela não disse nada, então graciosamente deslizou em seu calcanhar e caminhou até um canto na pequena cozinha. Optando por se apoiar no balcão enquanto cruza os braços.

"Não vou tomar essa decisão, tenho medo. Não sou de forma alguma o nosso líder nem quero ser. Tal posição é mais adequada para um homem, afinal de contas." Ela inclinou o pescoço ligeiramente, um sorriso alegre no rosto. " Kouta-san ... você pode fazer os reinados, se quiser. Tenho certeza de que ninguém vai desafiar sua palavra depois de toda a ajuda que você forneceu."

Saeko gesticulou para o adolescente ainda um pouco aturdido. Agitando o pulso para ele começar.

Realmente, não havia como ela tomar qualquer decisão depois disso.

Foi uma armadilha. Depois de uma exibição tão patética de drama, ela não seria capaz de fazer nada além de negar o inseto, o que por sua vez levantaria suspeitas. ... ela "target =" _ blank " ... ela" target = "_ blank" Não ... ela não poderia fazer isso. Então, por que não, em vez disso, testar o outro menino enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, se retira do fardo da escolha.

"... M-eu?" O adolescente gordinho gaguejou, seu olho está voltando entre Saeko, o ainda curvando Shido, e sua comitiva.

"Eu tenho que ... escolher?" ele parecia genuinamente confuso.

Finalmente, seu olho pousou em Shido.

Ele realmente odiava o homem ...

... mas isso era algum motivo real para pensar em acabar com sua vida como ele fez segundos antes?

Parecia um soco no estômago. Sabendo que ele quase se deixou passar por alguém que nem sequer valeu a pena. O que eles fizeram, eles fizeram para se protegerem certo? Prejudicar outros humanos sem motivo não estava certo. Era diferente de matá-los que realmente queriam trazer dano a eles.

Shido e seu grupo esperaram com a respiração suspensa.

" ... você ... você pode ficar." Hirano resmungou baixinho depois de considerá-lo. "Só não chegue perto de mim! Mantenha distância e não teremos problemas."

Suas palavras estavam um pouco mais geladas do que ele esperava, mas, com o alívio absoluto que tomou conta dos olhos dos outros alunos, ele sabia que tinha feito a ligação certa. Seu ódio a um homem não valia a pena manchar as mãos ou arriscar a vida de outras pessoas inocentes.

Shido instantaneamente pulou para cima. Um olhar de genuíno e honesto remorso refletido em seus orbes escuros.

"Kouta-san ... obrigada! Você é um bom homem ... uma boa pessoa." Ele deu um sorriso ao perturbado Hirano. "Eu vou aceitar o seu pedido. Embora eu realmente espero que você mude de ideia sobre mim. Yamada-kun me conhece como um modelo de apoio, como faz Ishiyama-kun. Converse com eles sobre mim." certo-"

"Cale a boca ..." Kouta disse em voz baixa. "Eu não quero ouvir isso. Apenas fique longe de mim e nós ficaremos bem. Entendeu?"

Shido relutantemente assentiu enquanto soltava um pequeno suspiro.

"... Eu entendo. Muito bem, mais uma vez, no entanto. Eu, não ... nós te agradecemos."

Kouta não se sentia tão bem quanto provavelmente deveria ter quando todos aqueles olhares de aprovação se apoderaram dele. Normalmente, ele teria apreciado o sentimento ... mas agora ele não sentia que a aprovação era suficiente. Tudo o que ele podia sentir era aquele arrependimento persistente. Essas pessoas ... eles não sabiam que ele hesitou nessa escolha.

Por um breve momento, por mais breve que fosse, ele iria matar aquele homem ... e teria sido melhor do que todos os elogios do mundo.

Foi apenas um momento, claro.

Um momento que Busujima Saeko pegou facilmente no entanto. Embora ela escondesse o sorriso divertido que surgiu bem.

' Hmmm , parece que o otaku tem algum potencial. Talvez ele pudesse ser útil no futuro. Seus olhos discretamente saltaram de um rosto para outro.

Tantos pedaços curiosos a cercaram, todos eles se movendo sozinhos. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era dar um pequeno empurrão na direção certa e todos começariam a se encaixar. Um por um.

Até que foi só ele e ela que permaneceu.

Seu coração acelerou com o pensamento. Oh que dança magnífica que será!

Das escadas, Niki enterrou o rosto nos joelhos e tentou o seu melhor para ignorar a argumentação inútil acontecendo ao seu redor. Como se ela se importasse com essas coisas triviais de qualquer maneira, ela tinha preocupações maiores agora. Tudo relacionado ao seu anjo da guarda improvisado. Ou mais como seu cão do inferno.

Ela esperava que ele não voltasse! Deixe aquele bastardo loiro apodrecer por tudo que ela se importava.

Deixar com ele! Niki quase zombou do pensamento.

Impossível! Uzumaki Naruto não poderia ser confiável nem um pouco. Se qualquer coisa ... ela acabou de fugir. Na verdade, ela poderia sair antes mesmo de ele voltar ... não era uma má ideia.

Pegue algumas coisas e depois apenas

"Niki- chaaan ... é tão bom vê-lo são e salvo ~"

Os olhos de Niki se abriram amplamente.

Oh não ... não ... nononono !

Ela poderia se mover? Levante-se agora e saia?

... Droga !

Já era tarde demais agora! Ele já estava se elevando atrás dela. A menina pequena não podia ver o rosto de Tsunoda, mas ela praticamente podia sentir o sorriso se estendendo por suas feições pardas.

Isso causou arrepios na espinha.

Seu coração batia com todas as razões erradas quando ela sentiu ele se abaixar atrás dela, sua respiração roçando sua orelha.

Ele estava perto ... ele estava perto demais ...

"Seria uma pena que minha mulher tivesse morrido em toda essa merda fodida." Imada sorriu ainda mais, sentindo um grande prazer na reação que ele estava induzindo da garota mortificada. "O que é melhor ainda é que o palhaço Uzumaki se foi, e eu não vejo Suzu-chan em qualquer lugar ~".

Ele zombou procurou por ela a garota em questão.

Niki ficou tensa com a menção de Misuzu. Rezando silenciosamente para que Imada não notasse.

Ele infelizmente não perdeu uma batida.

"Oh ... será que talvez ... talvez sim, ela não está mais com a gente?" Muito ruim para Niki ele notou. "Eu posso dizer que você sabe. Você está tornando super fácil. Wow ... isso é ainda melhor do que eu pensava ... Ku ku ku. Isso é ótimo, você sabe!" Imada sussurrou acaloradamente, seu tom gotejando de alegria absoluta. "Agora ... não há ninguém para nos deter, você será realmente todo meu , Niki-tan!" Ele parecia muito feliz com o embora. "Você ouviu o que bunda gorda e sensei estavam falando por lá? Neh? Você conseguiu ficar Niki-tan! Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum sem o outro ."

Tsunoda riu sombriamente e ficou em toda a sua altura.

"Mais cedo do que você pensa Niki-chan. Você será minha, para todo o sempre."

Niki não conseguia se mexer. Aparentemente enraizada no mesmo local, os olhos arregalados e os dentes cerrados. Lágrimas ameaçaram vazar mais uma vez e isso só serviu para enfurecer e frustrá-la ainda mais, em vez de ajudar a aliviar sua dor.

"Até então. Vou ficar de olho em você."

Ele acenou para ela um pequeno aceno e caminhou casualmente até o centro do grupo, onde a atenção de todos parecia estar concentrada, juntando-se a Yuki à esquerda de Shido.

Pela segunda vez em menos de um dia, Niki amaldiçoou desesperadamente sua própria fraqueza. Imaginando internamente porque era ela, de todas as pessoas, que tinha que ser assim enquanto simultaneamente lutava contra as lágrimas.

Ninguém notou a troca. Ninguém além de Saya, que estava de olho em Niki desde a escola. Ela deveria acenar ter se aproximado da garota desavergonhada e questionado o que exatamente Tsunoda disse a ela que trouxe tal reação, se seu telefone não tivesse subitamente dado vida no bolso da camisa.

Quase simultaneamente, os olhos de Takashi se abriram de repente, embora um em mente.

" Rei!"

Rei não pôde deixar de suspirar de alívio quando seu corpo cansado caiu contra o sofá macio. Ela nem parou e se incomodou em imaginar o que aconteceria com os verdadeiros donos deste lugar. Realmente não havia necessidade disso, afinal, já que ela já sabia .

Ou eles fizeram as malas, correram e esperançosamente conseguiram, ou não fizeram. As coisas mudaram em tão pouco tempo, ela notou mentalmente ... mas as coisas mudando eram obviamente inevitáveis.

Sua linha de pensamento passou do assunto deprimente para o loiro que a carregou até aqui.

Naruto tinha se encarregado de garantir que o resto do apartamento estivesse seguro, significando que o loiro era mais do que provável em algum lugar no andar de cima agora. Se ela não soubesse melhor, Rei teria assumido que estava sozinha. Mesmo do andar de cima, a morena era pressionada a ouvir um único som. Nem mesmo um passo.

Naruto de alguma forma provou ser o epítome da discrição.

Ela carinhosamente levou uma mão ao seu estômago machucado e pressionou contra um ponto bastante dolorido. Estremecendo quando uma dor aguda surgiu do toque sozinho.

Se ele não estivesse lá ... ela nem queria pensar nisso. Isso a fez se sentir mal.

Duas vezes ele salvou a vida dela já. E o que ela fez em troca?

Acuse-o ainda mais.

Rei não podia nem trazer para agradecer ...

Mas realmente, o que mais ela poderia fazer? Sim, ele tinha sido uma grande ajuda para ela até agora, mas ele ainda estava passando como um ser humano.

Tudo o que acabara de acontecer provava isso. Se as coisas tivessem diminuído de maneira diferente e ela não estivesse à beira de um colapso mental, ela poderia tê-lo atacado verbalmente pelo que ele havia feito lá atrás. A maneira como ele matou esses homens foi brutal e eficiente, mais o primeiro. Não importa o tipo de força que alguém precisava ter para arrancar a cabeça do pescoço, mas o fato de que ele poderia casualmente apontar para uma coisa sozinha ...

Não foi a primeira vez que Naruto matou.

A questão agora era: quantas pessoas tiveram os dezessete anos apagados exatamente? E por que razões ele fez isso?

Isso importava agora? Se caras como esses estivessem correndo por aí fazendo o que quisessem no caos de tudo isso, alguém como Naruto realmente representava uma grande ameaça?

Era ela ... era ela errada sobre ele?

Além de ser um pouco fechado e sem resposta, Naruto não era um cara mau por dizer. Pelo menos não tão ruim quanto ela o fez ser.

Quando um monte de loiro apareceu nas escadas da esquina, Rei instantaneamente calou qualquer pensamento sobre o assunto e estudou suas feições.

"O lugar é limpo. Você pode descansar um pouco." Ele falou, passando por ela e indo em direção à cozinha. "Espero que ainda haja algo para comer. Estou com um pouco de fome". O último pedaço foi mais resmungado para si mesmo, mas ela ainda percebeu.

Isso foi outra coisa que ela notou em seu curto tempo gasto sozinha com o loiro bigodudo.

Naruto falou para si mesmo.

Muito.

Ou melhor, quando ele falou com você ... era quase como se ele estivesse falando com outra pessoa, ou sobre algo completamente diferente. Sempre havia uma espécie de olhar distante naquelas órbitas azuis vazias quando sua fachada em branco caiu.

O loiro abriu a porta da geladeira e vasculhou o conteúdo. Encontrar principalmente ingredientes e refeições crus. Para sua sorte, havia algumas garrafas de água e metade de um pão deixado para trás.

Naruto pegou duas garrafas e o pão inteiro antes de fechar a porta e fazer o seu caminho até a cadeira reclinável em frente ao sofá. Ele colocou uma garrafa antes de Rei e depois rasgou a bolsa.

"Coma." Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de morder uma fatia de pão simples.

Rei cautelosamente estendeu a mão e pegou a água, encontrando-se mais sedento do que com fome.

"..."

Apenas diga! Diga obrigado!

"...Como você está se sentindo?"

Foi uma pergunta estranha, e resultou em Naruto nivelando-a com um olhar bastante seco. Uma única sobrancelha loira subindo em cevada escondia diversão.

Rei mais uma vez se amaldiçoou.

"... 'Como você está se sentindo?' .." Ele repetiu antes de dar um encolher casual de ombros. "Bem, é uma melhoria em relação ao todo em que não posso confiar e sou rotina do mal." O loiro afirmou.

A jovem Miyamoto não sabia se devia sentir-se envergonhada ou culpada, por isso resolveu um pouco dos dois.

"Não há necessidade de parecer tão surpreso com isso." Ela afirmou, desviando os olhos tomando um gole de água. "Você provou que não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava que você fosse."

Naruto assentiu.

"E você provou que não é tão incompetente. Uma win-win para ambos os lados, eu suponho."

E lá estava, quaisquer que fossem os segundos pensamentos que ela estava tendo sobre Uzumaki Naruto estavam sendo rapidamente empurrados para trás por seu crescente aborrecimento. A loira pálida só tinha um certo jeito com as palavras.

" ... Tem certeza de que você não é do tipo clichê?"

Rei franziu o cenho.

A mudança no loiro foi quase instantânea de antes. Seja qual for o olhar distante que ele tinha era apenas isso, longe e muito longe. A máscara de indiferença estava de volta novamente como se nunca tivesse saído.

"Você não deveria olhar. É indelicado você saber." Naruto refletiu enquanto despreocupadamente tirava outra mordida do trigo.

Ele assistiu através de orbes meio lidded como Rei balançou a cabeça e mais uma vez advertiu seus olhos, mais do que provável corando em ser chamado para fora.

Um silêncio caiu entre os dois depois disso.

Os dois sentaram-se um no outro, Naruto terminando o último lanche, enquanto Rei decidiu encontrar algo de interesse no apartamento bagunçado para ocupar sua linha de visão. Havia algumas fotos da família que provavelmente viveriam aqui antes que ela notasse. Uma mãe, pai e seus dois filhos do que ela poderia dizer. Ao ver a família feliz, seu próprio peito inchou com os pensamentos de seus próprios pais e avô ... ela não tinha dúvidas de que estavam bem.

Eles eram os melhores dos melhores, afinal!

... mas ela não pôde deixar de se preocupar no final.

Aqueles três eram tudo que ela realmente tinha. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com eles ... ela ' d ... ela ' d ...

"Como você está se sentindo?" Seus olhos se voltaram para o loiro.

Naruto trouxe sua própria garrafa de água e tomou uma bebida, aguardando pacientemente sua resposta mais uma vez.

Quando ela não replicou imediatamente, o loiro repetiu sua pergunta.

"Como você está se sentindo? Seu estômago está doendo?" Seu tom era igual como sempre.

Rei assentiu devagar.

Isso era tão óbvio?

" Sim ... eles estavam me batendo antes de você aparecer. Eu não estava pronto então-"

"Deixe-me ver."

A morena piscou a seu pedido.

"O que?"

Naruto estava de pé e cruzando a distância entre eles antes que ela pudesse dizer suas próximas palavras.

"H-Ei! Se afaste! Eu estou bem, você sabe? Eu não preciso de você ..." Ela estremeceu quando outra dor aguda a percorreu durante sua tentativa de se afastar da loira que se aproximava.

Quando ele se abaixou e lentamente levantou a blusa, seu primeiro instinto foi rapidamente dar um tapa na mão do loiro. Para sua surpresa, ele segurou seu pulso muito antes de ela agir.

Quando ele levantou todo o caminho, a loira não pôde deixar de fazer uma careta ao ver a contusão roxa que parecia um pouco desagradável que se formou sobre seu estômago tonificado. Orbes oceânicos se agitaram para observar Rei, que no momento estava tentando ao máximo não olhar em sua direção. Suas bochechas queimavam e ela parecia prestes a se afastar dele.

Era esperado, é claro.

"Vou colocar minha mão em seu estômago. Posso garantir que minhas intenções não são impuras."

Antes que ela pudesse falar ou questionar seu motivo, ele já havia agido.

Por um momento nada aconteceu e Rei estava cada vez mais perto de dizer a ele para dar o fora. Até que um calor que ela nunca experimentou surgiu através de seu corpo. Por incrível que pareça, a dor pulsante que vinha sentindo lentamente começou a desaparecer, como se nunca tivesse existido. Finalmente, depois que ela não podia mais sentir nenhuma dor, ela se virou para ele.

Sua testa estava tricotada e havia uma notável gota de suor escorrendo por sua testa. Fora isso, no entanto, sua expressão permaneceu praticamente inalterada.

Quando Naruto, em seguida, removeu sua mão, Rei notou que o hematoma havia desaparecido.

... ela optou por ignorar o pouquinho dela que realmente sentia falta do sentimento caloroso.

"O que foi isso? ..." Ela sussurrou sem fôlego. Seus olhos arregalados.

Como ela poderia não ficar chocada? Ele tinha curado milagrosamente suas feridas com um único toque!

Naruto ficou em pé e ficou de costas para ela.

"Magia." Ele falou, os lábios se curvando enquanto ele flexionava a mão que ele usou para curar Rei.

O ninjutsu médico, mesmo que fosse apenas o começo, não era estranho para ele. Ele acreditava que qualquer Shinobi adequado deveria saber como executar até o mais básico. Embora a maioria não tenha optado pela alta quantidade de controle necessária para manter esse jutsu e as implicações de estragar.

Você pode curar a lesão ou acidentalmente alterar um órgão interno e matar o seu companheiro no local. Pessoas como os médicos nunca receberam realmente tanto crédito quanto mereceram em casa. Suas técnicas eram incrivelmente complicadas e difíceis de entender. Até mesmo o método básico de reviver peixes era considerado uma arte avançada.

Sem mencionar que lhe dera, e muitos outros, uma segunda chance de que em circunstâncias normais eles nunca teriam conseguido.

"...Magia?" Rei pronunciou, completamente não convencido. "Você espera que eu acredite nisso?"

Naruto só soltou um suspiro cansado.

"Sou um ninja de outro mundo cheio de pessoas que conseguem atirar bolas de fogo, andar sobre a água e alterar o tempo e o espaço à vontade".

Um brilho seco foi sua única resposta. Rei parece não ser divertido.

"..."

O Uzumaki deu de ombros.

"O que você acabou de fazer?" Rei repetiu sua pergunta. "Você não pode apenas esperar que eu esqueça algo assim. Você acabou de me curar sem remédio!"

"Então eu só vou pedir para você esquecer."

Suas palavras a fizeram parar, já que havia um indício de irritação em seu tom.

"Além disso, eu não posso fazer muito de qualquer maneira. Minha 'magia' não volta tão rápido quanto costumava ser ..."

Lá estava novamente. Ele estava falando com ela, mas mais como se ela fosse alguma coisa ou outra pessoa. O olhar distante voltou para as bordas de seus olhos e, apesar de sua curiosidade roendo, Rei se impediu de pressioná-lo por respostas.

Se ela não pudesse dizer obrigada ... ela pelo menos mostraria.

... ela devia muito a ele. Então ela deixaria cair, mas isso não significa que a morena iria esquecer. Basta arquivá-lo para mais tarde.

Naruto, por sua vez, não se importava em esconder suas habilidades. Não é como se alguém pudesse realmente compreendê-los depois de tudo. Ele fez mais do que o suficiente para atribuir a ele ser diferente como de qualquer maneira, mas isso não significava particularmente que ele tinha que se explicar para ela, ou qualquer outra pessoa para esse assunto. Qual foi o ditado? Cavalo dado não se olha os dentes. Rei deve tomar seu gesto de bondade e rolar com ele.

Ele não tinha a particularidade de se explicar também.

' Eu espero que você esteja feliz por seu velho senil. Eu fiz mais do que suficiente.

Uma coisa a menos para pesar em sua consciência, ele supunha.

Ele meio que gostou da família Miyamoto. Eles eram bons, entendendo as pessoas. Ele se sentiu confortável em torno deles naquela noite, uma experiência muito bem-vinda para ele. O mínimo que ele poderia fazer é dar à filha uma chance de lutar.

Naruto efetivamente ignorou a sensação de tontura que o atingiu depois de usar o jutsu para curar a ferida de Rei. Tendo crescido muito acostumado a ele depois de algum tempo. Sua rede de chakras não era o que costumava ser, mas ele supunha que isso era de se esperar. Sem Kurama, sua rede, bem como seu fator de cura, sofreu bastante.

Outro ataque de silêncio atingiu os dois pouco depois.

Foi ensurdecedor.

Rei embaralhava nervosamente em seu lugar, sem a dor distrativa que sua mente estava livre para aceitar tudo o que havia acontecido. Ela olhou furtivamente para o loiro agora preguiçosamente encolhido, embora não houvesse sombra de dúvida, ele provavelmente pegou alguns deles. Se não todos.

Isso continuou por alguns segundos, até que Naruto escolheu falar.

"Há algo mais que você gostaria de perguntar?"

A morena quase se encolheu. Agarrando o acolchoamento macio embaixo dela enquanto lutava para encontrar as palavras certas.

Ele fez soar como se ela fosse um incômodo.

"Eu ... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Não é sobre a sua 'magia'. Eu queria perguntar sobre aquela garota que você estava carregando antes." Ela girou os dedos dos pés e soltou um gemido. Mesmo com seus melhores esforços, era difícil para ela não falar o que pensava. "Qual é a sua conexão com ela? Por que ela parece ter tanto medo de você? É o que ela disse ser verdade ... você ..."

Ela engoliu um nó.

"Você realmente matou o Misuzu-san?"

Rei sabia de Ichijou Misuzu, ela seria uma tola não como a menina mais nova era bem conhecida em toda a Academia Fujimi. Ichijou foi classificada como número três no pedágio de popularidade e era famosa por sua atitude alegre e alegre.

A temperatura na sala visivelmente abaixada.

"Eu não vou perguntar desta vez ..." Naruto murmurou baixinho, seus olhos frios e gelados.

Rei não precisava ser dito duas vezes, ela não era burra o suficiente para perder o aviso. Misuzu parecia ser um assunto delicado com a garota e Naruto.

Felizmente para ela, seu telefone escolheu o momento exato para vibrar.

Por um momento, Rei esperava que fosse seu pai ou mãe ligando para ela. Quando ela abriu e viu que era Takashi, a morena sentiu o mesmo desapontamento e alívio. Sem perder mais um segundo, ela bateu na tecla de resposta e colocou o celular no ouvido.

De qualquer forma, isso era uma boa notícia em seus olhos.

Naruto assistiu distraidamente a partir de sua posição sobre a poltrona reclinável.

"Olá? Takashi! Estou feliz que você esteja segura também". Ela soltou um leve suspiro, "Está todo mundo bem?"

As orelhas de Naruto se animaram nessa parte.

Surpreendentemente se encontrando um pouco aliviado quando as feições de Rei se iluminaram. Ele não precisava ouvir o que estava sendo dito para saber que isso era um bom sinal.

"Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz em ouvir isso. Sim, sim. Eu estou bem. Uzumaki-san e eu estamos indo muito bem sozinhos." Ela sabiamente escolheu deixar o incidente do posto de gasolina e o truque especial de Naruto. "Sim, eu prometo que estou bem. De qualquer forma, não temos algo mais importante para discutir."

Ela ouviu atentamente enquanto seu amigo de infância a preenchia.

" ... Então os pais de Saya começaram a construir um abrigo em sua propriedade? Isso está do outro lado da cidade! Não podemos fazer essa viagem sozinhos." Ela fez uma pausa e o deixou continuar, "Hmm. Isso soa bem. Esse amigo da Marikawa-san está perto de algum lugar? ... Realmente! Nós podemos encontrar você, o cara está lá! Ok ..."

Ela hesitou por um momento, seus olhos correndo para o loiro indiferente antes de continuar.

"... Takashi ... por favor, fique seguro até então." Ela praticamente sussurrou.

Com um clique final. A conversa curta terminou e terminou.

"Estamos perto ..." Rei falou depois de um momento. "A mãe e o pai de Saya são tão engenhosos como sempre. Eles já começaram a construir um abrigo em sua propriedade. Apesar de estar do outro lado da cidade. Não faremos isso em uma peça como esta, então todos concordaram em "Não é longe daqui e pertence a uma amiga de Marikawa-san que está fora da cidade. Ela disse que poderíamos pegar algumas roupas frescas e talvez encontrar algumas armas e descansar lá antes de atravessar toda a cidade" por nós mesmos ".

Para não mencionar um banho se tudo corresse bem.

Naruto assentiu.

"Então descanse ... vamos sair daqui a uma hora."

A atmosfera tensa permaneceu, mas Rei não sentiu mais o frio no ar. A morena fez outra anotação mental depois disso. Nunca mencione Misuzu para Naruto, pois parecia ser uma das únicas coisas que provocou qualquer tipo de resposta do adolescente pálido.

Depois de ser uma testemunha em primeira mão de tudo o que ele poderia fazer, Rei tinha certeza de que ela não queria investigar sua ira.

Então, sem outra palavra, ela se recostou no sofá e fechou os olhos. Tentando o seu melhor para dormir um pouco, se possível.

Naruto lutou contra uma careta.

Em poucas horas ele estaria mais uma vez reunido com aquela garota fraca e obstinada. A única questão agora era para onde ir a partir daí ...

Quando o corpo de seu pai caiu no chão. Com os olhos arregalados e apertando o estômago como se tivesse levado um soco, ela não tinha ideia de como reagir.

Os gemidos em todos os lugares filtravam-se pelas fendas do antigo portão de ferro que a cevada servia para retê-los. A pobre menina nem sequer registrou a porta dela agora em silêncio enquanto o pai grave estava desesperadamente batendo devagar. Os rostos aterrorizados e atormentados pelas pessoas que a trancaram estavam quase perdidos quando ela viu a pequena poça de vermelho que estava se formando sob sua forma prona.

".. Pap-papai? ..." Ela sussurrou, lentamente tropeçando para ele.

Os monstros gritaram ao som. Literalmente jogando-se contra a cerca alta em um esforço para esmagar.

"... * chiado * ... A-Alice ... minha querida Alice ..." Sua cevada pai conseguiu.

Ela caiu ao lado dele segundos depois. Novas lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas inchadas e vermelhas.

"Papa ..." Ela choramingou, desesperadamente pegando sua mão e quase esmagando-a dentro dela.

" Não ... não você. II não ... eu não quero que você morra papa ..."

O menino de dez anos não era bobo. Ao contrário da maioria das crianças, ela mantinha uma compreensão bastante madura do mundo ao seu redor. Alice sabia o que era a morte e o que isso significava. Ela não acreditava em Papai Noel. Aniversários quase se perderam para ela. Mesmo em tenra idade, ela os gastava dobrando roupas ou preparando uma refeição para o pai quando ele chegava em casa tarde.

Ela não acreditava em sonhos se realizando ou desejos ... principalmente porque nenhum dos dela se tornou realidade.

O pai dela ainda trabalhava demais. Sua mãe nunca volta. Não importa quantos desejos ela fez, não importa o quanto ela orou ... nada nunca mudou. Tudo o que ela realmente queria era que seu pai pobre e morto voltasse para casa a salvo todas as noites.

Mais frequentemente do que não, no entanto, a vida nunca deu o que foi pedido.

... linha enfileirar seu barco ... gentilmente descer o córrego ...

Ele segurou a mão dela com força e ofereceu um sorriso desvanecido.

"... Alice ... me desculpe ..." O pai soluçou um soluço e, com cada respiração fraca que ele fazia, ela sentiu o próprio coração se despedaçar lentamente. " ... Mesmo agora ... eu * tosse * não posso ajudar ... mas deixar você sozinho ..."

Seus olhos lentamente se voltaram para olhar em seus próprios orbes lacrimosos. Eles estavam cheios de tristeza e um arrependimento persistente

" ... Por .. dar ... um pai tão vergonhoso .."

"Papa ..." Ela afirmou fracamente, mordendo o lábio para se abster de chorar abertamente. Ela queria dizer a ele que ele era o melhor pai do mundo inteiro! Ah, como ela desejava desesperadamente que tudo isso fosse apenas um pesadelo!

"Por favor ... não fale tanto ... nós precisamos te ajudar. Eu posso levá-los a abrir a porta. Eu posso-"

Ele a silenciou com outro sorriso manchado de sangue. Um ainda mais fraco que o primeiro.

Apesar de seus melhores esforços para manter tudo junto, ela não pôde deixar de chorar. Apertando a mão de seu pai com tudo que ela tinha enquanto seu rosto se enrugava e as lágrimas caíam ainda mais.

" ... Do-Don 't ... papa " target = "_ blank" chorar ... Alice ... papa vai ... "Suas palavras arrastadas, e quase muito devagar suas pálpebras cansadas se fecharam pela última vez "... papa sempre vai amar você ..."

O aperto que ele conseguiu manter soltou, e a mão que estava apertada dentro dela diminuiu.

Por um único momento, sentiu como se o mundo inteiro parasse por completo.

...

" ... papai? ... "

alegremente alegremente alegremente

A moça caiu e deixou a cabeça sobre o peito do pai.

Seu sorriso sumiu. Sua risada se foi. Seu pai ... a única pessoa em quem ela poderia confiar. A única pessoa que nunca saiu do lado dela ... foi embora.

De repente, o tempo começou a se mover novamente.

...

" ... Papa ... Papa ! ... PAPA !"

Alice quase gritou para o peito de seu pai, desesperadamente chamando por ele como se ele acordasse a qualquer momento.

Não foi justo! Não foi justo!

Ele só queria encontrar alguma ajuda! Ele só queria protegê-la!

Seu corpo minúsculo não podia sustentar a quantidade de raiva e desespero que ela estava sentindo. Raiva para as pessoas que mataram seu pai sem saber. Raiva de si mesma por ser um fardo assim!

Os ghouls do outro lado do portão a ouviram chorar e ficaram frenéticos. Bashing, socando, chutando. Fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para remover o portão de metal que bloqueia Eles de alcançá-la. Eles gritaram e soltaram barulhos horripilantes, provocando as lágrimas da Alice com os olhos marejados. No entanto, ela continuou a chorar por seu pai ainda quente cadáver.

Quando os ferrolhos enferrujados finalmente se romperam e uma onda de monstros atacou o minúsculo pátio fechado. Fazendo uma linha de abelha para ela, Alice nem se incomodou em reagir.

Ela apenas fechou os olhos com força e aguardou seu destino.

Foi a coisa madura para fazer certo? Ninguém salvou seu pai e ninguém ia salvá-la. Além disso, era melhor assim ... suas chances de fazê-lo já eram escassas e, sem o pai, ela nem queria mais sobreviver.

Alice registrou os gritos que se seguiram, os sons de carne rasgando e corpos caindo.

Estranhamente, no entanto, ela não registrou nenhuma dor.

Por um momento ela ponderou se isso era a morte? Não sentir nada? Talvez o fato de seu pai ter falecido não fosse tão ruim, afinal, se fosse tão indolor. Quando ela sentiu seu coração bater e ela tomou outro fôlego no entanto, Alice sabia que ela estava longe de morrer.

Hesitante, ela abriu os olhos mais uma vez para ver o que ocorrera. Espiando através de sua visão enevoada e a noite escura.

Uma adolescente solteira estava cercada pelos monstros que agora estavam muito silenciosos e quietos como seu pai. Duas facas ensangüentadas brilhavam na luz distante das ruas, e um monte de mechas loiras desgrenhadas flutuava levemente com a brisa que passava.

Então ... violeta encontrou o azul.

A vida é apenas um sonho.


	11. Chapter 11

E sempre fomos atraídos pela morte

Capitulo 11

Naruto viu a garota através de orbes estreitados. Ela estava apavorada, evidente pelo arregalar dos olhos e pelas mãos trêmulas. Um corpo morto e rapidamente girando estava ao lado dela. Uma ferida fatal no peito da pessoa. Provavelmente o pai dela deu a aparência e a reação dela. Tudo somado, não demorou um gênio para descobrir o que ocorreu aqui.

Os loiros agarram-se ligeiramente sobre as armas, e por um momento uma breve onda de incerteza brilhou naqueles orbes escuros do oceano, mas por um momento, porém, desapareceu.

Para Rei, parecia que Naruto simplesmente havia desaparecido.

A horda que atualmente corria a criança com dentes largos e cheios de carne foi dizimada em meros segundos. No momento em que ela piscou, sete cabeças decepadas atingiram o chão simultaneamente. Os corpos caíram pouco depois e ele permaneceu imperturbável em meio a tudo isso. Banhado em uma chuva de sangue. O vermelho coloria o cabelo, o rosto, a camisa e as mãos. O loiro estava aparentemente batizado nele.

Nem uma vez ele se encolheu.

" ... Posso ajudá-lo?" Foi sua abordagem bastante engenhosa.

Alice abertamente se encolheu quando aquelas órbitas escuras pousaram nela e ela rapidamente voltou sua atenção para a calçada molhada abaixo.

Rei imediatamente nivelou o loiro ao lado dela com um olhar quente.

"Não seja uma parede de tijolos!" A morena assobiou. "É óbvio que ela quer falar com você, idiota."

Naruto desviou sua atenção de Alice e mudou para a menina ainda gritante.

Os três estavam atualmente indo para o ponto de encontro esperançosamente ainda intacto para se encontrar com o resto dos sobreviventes. Alice e Rei seguiram de perto por trás do adolescente bigodudo, que os levava através do que restava da noite fria. Certificando-se de manter os olhos abertos e os passos tão silenciosos quanto possível.

Orbes embalados de alguma forma olharam diretamente para a alma de Rei.

"Eu poderia ter sobrevivido sem os insultos, e você está certo. É óbvio, e é por isso que eu perguntei 'posso ajudá-lo?' ..." Uma carranca marcou seus lábios entreabertos. "Concentre-se em nos manter no caminho certo Miyamoto-san, se você fosse tão gentil. Eu gostaria de evitar ficar mais perdido."

O tom zombeteiro no qual ele falou não foi perdido pela garota fogosa.

"Nós não estamos perdidos." Ela mordeu de volta amargamente.

Embora ela tenha feito bem em manter seu temperamento sob controle. Alice não precisava ver essa parte dela.

Um silêncio bastante desconfortável caiu entre os três pouco depois. Ficou sobre eles pelo que pareceu uma eternidade antes que Alice conseguisse reunir alguma coragem. Pela primeira vez desde que ele salvou sua vida, a pré-adolescência que antes estava à beira da morte finalmente encontrou nela para falar. As palavras das meninas eram suaves e cevada acima de um sussurro, mas ainda assim perfuravam o ar frio da noite com facilidade.

"Por que ..." Seus lábios tremeram um pouco enquanto ela falava. Olhos nunca apareceram para encontrar um deles, " ... porque " target = "_ blank" ... why "target =" _ blank " ... por que você me salvou? Eu não quero soar rude, mas eu ... eu não acho que muitas pessoas são tão legais assim. Meu pai ... "Aqui ela engoliu em seco," ... meu pai diz para nunca falar ou confiar em estranhos. "

Orbes violetas se encontraram de novo azul-escuro. Palavras sábias, o loiro refletiu para si mesmo.

"Seu pai era um homem inteligente." Foi sua única resposta.

Naruto queria responder sua pergunta, realmente ele fez. Mais ainda para ele do que para ela. Mas ele se viu estranhamente incapaz de fazê-lo.

Por que ele agiu?

Quando ele ouviu os gritos da criança, foi quase um instinto que o levou a se mover. Ele sabia que os gritos de Alice não eram de terror ou medo. Não, ele deu testemunho de muitos deles. Em vez de medo, havia tristeza.

Tanto disso naquele único grito que conseguiu agitar algo dentro dele.

Aqueles eram os uivos de alguém que verdadeiramente perdeu tudo. Os gritos de alguém que, a partir daquele momento, não tinha mais nenhuma razão honesta para existir.

Uma breve pontada de arrependimento atingiu seu peito. Embora ele rapidamente se livrou disso.

Rei estaria mentindo se ela não admitisse ser um pouco curiosa também. As duas últimas horas fizeram Uzumaki Naruto fazer coisas que ela nunca pensou que ele fosse capaz. Bom e ruim, mas nenhum tão intrigante quanto isso.

Quando ela notou a loira aparentemente lutando para chegar a uma resposta, ela escolheu falar em seu lugar.

"Porque era a coisa certa a fazer, certo, Uzumaki?"

Naruto facilmente segurou seu olhar quando pousou sobre ele, mas não respondeu exteriormente.

A coisa certa a fazer, hein? Ele teria quase zombado. Do jeito que Alice chamou sua atenção entre os dois, seus olhos se demoraram sobre o loiro pálido um pouquinho mais, um pingo de descrença brilhando naqueles orbes violetas brilhantes. Era óbvio que ela não comprou nada.

Orbs âmbar quebraram o olho do azul frio depois de um momento de derrota.

Lutando contra a vontade de suspirar, o adolescente se agachou e colocou uma mão reconfortante sobre cada um dos ombros das garotas mais novas, um sorriso quente enrolando suas bochechas enquanto ela falava.

"Sinto muito, Alice-chan, ele não é muito falador."

Alice respondeu com um pequeno sorriso inseguro.

" ... Está tudo bem. Há muitas crianças tranquilas na minha aula. É como o meu pai sempre me disse, se alguém não quer falar do que é melhor não forçar."

Desta vez Naruto bufou.

"Ouça isso, Miyamoto-san?" Naruto considerou o Rei obviamente irritado com uma pitada de diversão sublinhando suas palavras, o próximo boato sendo direcionado para o menor dos três. "Mais uma vez, seu pai era um cara esperto." Ele então franziu a testa, "... embora, eu não sei de onde você tirou Maki-chan. Eu gostaria que você parasse de me chamar assim ..." O loiro então adicionou como uma reflexão tardia, "... por favor."

Alice piscou de volta para ele. Seus olhos arregalados, muito parecidos com as corujas e cheios de genuína admiração.

Naruto não estava totalmente preparado para o que veio a seguir.

"Então ..." A garota inclinou a cabeça, " ... o que " target = "_ blank" ... como eu chamo você? "

Seu lábio se contraiu tão sutilmente.

Se as palavras dela não fossem atadas no que parecia ser algum tipo de inocência divina, ele sem dúvida estaria mais bem preparado. Mas essa garota, o jeito que ela disse isso. A honestidade de Naruto parecia que se ele não lhe desse um nome próprio para se referir a ele, acabaria chamando-o de outro apelido desconfortável.

Como bigodes por exemplo.

Para seu crédito, Rei estava indo bem para esconder o pequeno sorriso que agora tomava o lugar de sua carranca anterior. Era bastante a visão ver o loiro normalmente estóico, que podia andar casualmente por grupos inteiros deles e sair ileso, ser expulso de seu elemento por um filho de todas as coisas.

Depois de um breve momento, Naruto se acomodou com um encolher de ombros indiferente.

"Eu suponho que você poderia me chamar de qualquer coisa, menos isso."

"Seu nome então?"

A loira piscou. Seus olhos olhando para a garota com uma expressão ilegível.

"Qual o seu nome?" Ela repetiu.

Esta criança...

"... Naruto." Ele sussurrou cautelosamente. Como se pronunciasse o próprio nome pela primeira vez.

A juventude então fez algo ainda mais inesperado.

Alice sorriu e foi lindo.

Simplesmente não havia outro jeito de dizer. Seus brancos perolados brilhavam, mesmo na escuridão que os rodeava, e aqueles grandes orbes violeta pareciam brilhar e brilhar como a mais brilhante nebulosa. Apesar do sangue e da sujeira manchando suas roupas e sua pessoa, a garota parecia como se ela fosse imaculada. Como um diamante forçado para a luz.

Ele quase esquecia que as pessoas podiam sorrir daquele jeito.

"Bolo de peixe."

A garota riu levemente de sua própria piada.

Os olhos de rubi alargados de Rei lentamente se dirigiram para o loiro igualmente estupefato.

' Isso mesmo ... ' Ela nunca se preocupou em fazer essa conexão. A morena nunca teria pensado em alguém como Naruto de uma maneira tão brincalhona ... seu nome significa fishcake também .

Naruto observou a garota mais baixa por um breve momento, sem expressão. Até que seus lábios se enrolaram lentamente em um pequeno sorriso divertido.

"Você é um pirralho bastante insolente."

Alice apenas segurou o mesmo sorriso angelical.

Seu olhar se desviou para o Rei, obviamente divertido.

"Quanto mais longe?" Foi sua pergunta bastante abrupta. Quando notou o brilho nos olhos do segundo ano, resistiu à vontade de franzir a testa.

Rei piscou ao som de sua voz, que ajudou a lentamente tirá-la de seu feitiço.

"Uh ..." Ela levou um momento para observar seu entorno. Durante todo o tempo internamente repreendendo-se por deixar cair a guarda, "Eu diria que não muito mais agora. Estamos nos aproximando de Ogawara e de acordo com Takashi o lugar onde deveríamos nos encontrar é apenas um par de minutos à esquerda Eles provavelmente nos bateram lá, então tudo o que temos a fazer é procurar a luz do quarto quando nos aproximamos. "

Naruto assentiu suavemente.

"Então este é o momento perfeito." Ele afirmou: "Eu tenho que levar um vazamento".

Rei rapidamente colocou as mãos sobre as orelhas de Alice, resultando na pré-adolescência para piscar para ela. Uma expressão questionadora se espalhou por suas feições mais jovens.

"Sério? Você não pode soar tão vulgar?" Ela repreendeu o loiro com uma pequena careta desapontada.

Naruto apenas nivelou-a com outro olhar vazio em resposta.

"Você está brincando comigo? Você acha que 'tomar um vazamento' é vulgar? Você percebe que estamos cobertos de sangue e fugindo de monstros com fome de carne, certo? Sem mencionar que ela fez ..." O brilho dela aguçou, ao qual o adolescente balançou a cabeça levemente em descrença. "Não importa, discutir com pessoas como você é inútil de qualquer maneira. Eu vou para trás daquela casa." Ele então gesticulou para o prédio próximo com o polegar: "Sair por um segundo, eu não vou demorar".

"Você não pode simplesmente segurá-lo?" Rei não estava tendo. Eles estavam muito perto para parar agora.

O loiro brincalhão.

"Você prefere me irritar minhas calças?"

A morena intensificou seu olhar para a escolha de palavras mais uma vez, "sim". Ela respondeu com bastante facilidade.

"Que pena. Você é bem-vindo para continuar sem mim se for um problema assim".

Com isso, os ex-shinobi se viraram e desapareceram de sua linha de visão com uma onda curta. Deixando Rei e Alice esperando que ele terminasse de cuidar dos negócios no centro da rua mal iluminada. A morena exalou baixinho e então começou a bater o pé com impaciência depois de alguns segundos passar.

Vá em frente sem mim, ele diz.

Enfiando a mão no bolso, a garota pegou o celular e abriu-o. Tomando um momento para verificar a hora.

" Já são dois ... " Rei pensou.

Difícil acreditar que em menos de um dia ela já havia testemunhado três pessoas morrendo, uma delas sendo seu próprio namorado. Entre outras coisas, a morena teria esquecido muito. Seus olhos se dirigiram para a menina que estava de pé ao seu lado, os cabelos cor-de-rosa que eram um pouco mais claros que os de Saya na brisa que passava.

' Por que ele salvou você? 'Ela mudou sua atenção para o local onde Naruto desapareceu,' ... por que ele me salvou? '

Ele não fazia mais sentido para ela. Sabendo agora que a mesma pessoa que seu amado avô costumava fazer, e a pessoa que ela imaginava como nada além de uma concha sem coração, eram uma na mesma. Foi mais do que suficiente para jogá-la fora. Agora havia o conhecimento de que Uzumaki Naruto, com aqueles olhos frios e fachada vazia, que poderia facilmente rasgar a cabeça de um homem crescido de seus ombros e não tanto quanto piscar, não conseguia nem descobrir porque ele se preocupou em salvar a vida de um filho único.

... porque era a coisa certa a fazer, certo?

Quando cabelos loiros desgrenhados surgiram do canto, Rei rapidamente desviou o olhar.

' Ele parece ... mais pálido? 'ela notou dentro de sua psique.

A pele já pálida de Naruto estava agora quase branca como um fantasma. As bolsas que normalmente pendiam debaixo de seus olhos eram visivelmente mais escuras, mais pronunciadas, e o loiro parecia quase fisicamente cansado agora. Muito parecido com ela mesma. Estranho, já que tudo até este ponto nem parece perturbar o Uzumaki. Por um segundo, sua mente relembrou quando ele usou sua chamada magia para curar suas feridas, e como o loiro parecia quase tenso ao usá-lo.

Ele talvez usasse de novo? Se sim, com que finalidade? Ele foi possivelmente ferido?

Não. Naruto não tinha sustentado um single desde que tudo começou, ela tinha certeza disso, e Rei duvidou que uma ferida o tivesse desacelerado para começar.

' Estou realmente comprando essa porcaria mágica? '

Rei rapidamente sacudiu esses pensamentos. Agora não era a hora. Claro, depois de tudo o que aconteceu até agora, ela ainda tinha o decente para pelo menos perguntar.

" ... Você está bem?" Ela questionou cansadamente quando ele se aproximou. Tentando o melhor para manter contato visual com o adolescente bigodudo.

Uma sobrancelha loira e magra se levantou em resposta.

"Nunca estive melhor." ele respondeu de maneira uniforme.

A morena assentiu lentamente com a cabeça, inconscientemente, olhando-o da cabeça aos pés para ter certeza.

"Se você diz isso. Vamos indo então." Ela estendeu a mão para Alice, que timidamente agarrou a mão maior das garotas com a sua muito menor, " ... fique perto de Alice-chan, e se houver algum problema, corra para a parede de tijolos que anda aqui. Tanto quanto eu odeio admitir, ele poderia mantê-lo mais seguro do que eu ".

Naruto estreitou os olhos para as meninas, em vez de um elogio mal apresentado. O fato de ter sido até mesmo uma observação positiva em seu personagem foi um tanto surpreendente, especialmente porque vinha de quem originalmente acreditava ser sua oposição número um.

Ele talvez tivesse perdido alguma coisa?

Os grandes olhos amendoados de Alice vieram para cumprimentá-lo em um instante e Naruto na maior parte do tempo não se preocupou em esconder sua surpresa.

"Se as coisas ficarem feias. Você corre e não olha para trás." Foi seu único comentário. Falou naquele mesmo tom aborrecido.

Alice franziu os lábios.

" ... E se ... o que " em branco "se ... e se eu não quiser fugir?" Ela resmungou humildemente.

Naruto não se encolheu, seus olhos se encontraram com as garotas mais jovens. Ele esperava esse tipo de resposta.

"Não é sobre o que você quer fazer." A loira respondeu: "É sobre o que você tem que fazer."

A pré-adolescência assentiu suavemente em resposta. Seu tom realmente não deixava espaço para qualquer tipo de discussão.

Sem mais atrasos, os três retomaram a jornada em direção a um ambiente que esperava ser seguro. Um silêncio minúsculo e indiscutivelmente desconfortável caiu entre eles enquanto percorriam as ruas vazias e iluminadas pela lua mais uma vez.

Eles tiveram a sorte de não se deparar com mais deles até agora, mas a sorte teve um hábito infeliz de mudar rapidamente e muitas vezes inesperadamente. Mais provável que não para o pior. Empurrando, estava apenas pedindo problemas para bater à sua porta.

Takashi nervosamente olhou para a janela aberta da sala de estar que ele e o resto de sua banda estavam ocupando atualmente. Esperando, ou mais, desesperadamente rezando para que ele visse uma cabeça familiar de cabelo comprido e sedoso a qualquer momento, caminhando para o apartamento, seguro e vivo principalmente. Seus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça, e com cada respiração instável que ele tomou, sentiu como se Rei estivesse simultaneamente desenhando-a por último.

As palavras das morenas de então ecoavam em sua psique e não ajudavam em nada para aliviar suas preocupações.

" ... Você sabe mesmo que tipo de pessoa Uzumaki é? Ele não se importa com nada, nem com ele mesmo. "

" ... Fique longe dele a todo custo. "

Rei estava com aquele cara agora.

E se ... e se ele a deixasse para morrer? Ou se ele acabou matando-a a sangue frio?

A maneira como todo mundo falava sobre Naruto, e a carnificina total que o loiro podia criar tão facilmente tornava tudo isso possível. Seus dedos se enrolaram em um punho firmemente ferido. Se fosse esse o caso, ele caçaria Uzumaki Naruto até os confins da Terra e pessoalmente retribuiria o favor.

Antes que seus pensamentos pudessem dar uma guinada ainda mais sombria, uma mão foi colocada sobre o ombro dele. Orbs de ônix olharam atrás dele para se encontrar com o marrom lamacento de Kouta. Os olhos adolescentes mais curtos estavam levemente enrugados, e um sorriso tranquilizador estava espalhado por suas feições.

"Eles estão bem, Takashi-san ..." Ele falou com uma firme determinação, "Ambos são duros. Eles vão voltar em breve. Você vai ver."

A respiração de Takashi engatou.

Ele não se importava com eles, apenas um.

O único...

Ainda assim ele não poderia dizer isso. Então o adolescente se acomodou com um breve aceno de cabeça.

"Sim ..." Ele sussurrou baixinho, retornando seu olhar para as ruas do lado de fora. " ... você " target = "_ blank" ... você "target =" _ blank " ... você está certo. Obrigado, Kouta."

O entusiasta da arma acenou com a mão com desdém.

"Embora, não posso deixar de entender por que você está tão nervoso." Os olhos de Kouta se estreitaram, uma sugestão de raiva naqueles orbes agora bem afiados, e ele discretamente olhou para trás. "Eu mesmo nunca gostei de cobras."

Shido estava conversando animadamente com seus alunos, ou mais como adoradores limítrofes agora, um sorriso aparentemente gentil espalhado por suas feições finas. Pela aparência, a professora os consolava, esfregando suavemente as costas de Kawamoto enquanto sussurravam palavras de sedução.

Uma centelha de raiva atingiu o adolescente, quase acendendo seu corpo inteiro com seu calor. Kouta rapidamente encontrou-se lutando contra o desejo de ranger os dentes. Até mesmo Yamada estava ao lado do bastardo pervertido, um olhar de adoração pura em seu rosto, como se confiasse em Shido sua vida.

Ele honestamente seria pressionado a discernir seu melhor amigo do resto das pessoas que sofreram lavagem cerebral ao redor da cobra.

' Vou ter que falar com ele logo antes que ele se machuque. Quando ele voltou sua atenção para o outro de seus velhos amigos, ficou surpreendentemente satisfeito. ' Pelo menos Ishiyama-kun está sendo cauteloso. '

De fato, o terceiro ano de óculos estava distraidamente digitando em seu laptop, embora, se o olhassem com bastante atenção, o veriam discretamente enviando olhares incertos pelo caminho de Shido de vez em quando.

" Oh ... uhh , Takashi-san ... ouça, eu quero me desculpar com você ... isso quer dizer ..." Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado agora, com um sentimento de incerteza substituindo sua raiva anterior. "Enquanto você estava inconsciente eu tive que tomar uma decisão para o nosso grupo como líder temporário, e bem ... essa é a razão pela qual eles estão aqui agora." Kouta franziu os lábios. "Eu não podia deixar todos morrerem, sabe? Eu ... eu não poderia viver comigo mesma."

O adolescente de cabelos escuros balançou a cabeça.

" Não ... você fez a coisa certa." Takashi o tranquilizou "... qualquer um com um coração teria feito o mesmo." Takashi então piscou, erguendo a mão para segurar o queixo, maravilhado depois que as palavras dos morenos foram registradas.

"Embora eu nunca me lembre de ser o líder. Se qualquer coisa, esse título deve ir para Busujima-san e Uzumaki, já que eles são os que estão puxando todo o nosso peso coletivo."

Kouta piscou de brincadeira em troca.

"Eu não acho que Naruto-san realmente gostaria de se preocupar com todos os problemas, e Busujima-san já declarou que ela não quer liderar também." Ele então deu um polegar para cima. "Além disso, é óbvio que todos nós seguimos a sua liderança na maior parte do tempo. Você tem um bom coração, Takashi-san! Essa é a qualidade mais importante em um líder e praticamente todos concordam."

Takashi corou levemente com o elogio sincero.

' ... um bom coração né? "Ele externamente mostrou um sorriso", temo que você esteja errado, Kouta. Eu sou o mais egoísta aqui. '

"Do que você está falando?"

Ambos voltaram sua atenção para Saya carrancuda, suas mãos colocadas sobre seus quadris enquanto ela distraidamente fixava seus óculos.

"Eu não posso ajudar, mas sinto que você está de mau humor de novo, Takashi. Você já vai crescer? Ou talvez você goste de ser uma desculpa para um homem?"

Takashi brincou.

... isso deveria ser uma conversa estimulante?

Kouta apenas riu nervosamente ao lado dele.

Saya abertamente fechou os punhais na direção mais alta dos dois. Um vermelho claro tingindo suas bochechas ao pensar nisso.

"Eu sugiro que você saia dessa. Nós não estaremos aqui por muito tempo. De manhã, vamos partir para a minha propriedade." Ela inesperadamente mudou sua atenção entre os dois por um momento. " Tanto de você, e tentar descansar um pouco mais rapidamente possível. Não vai fazer bem a ninguém se você está cabisbaixo e meio-sono amanhã. Na verdade, ele provavelmente vai ter matado todos nós." Ela afirmou em tom de fato.

Quase imediatamente depois, tanto Takashi quanto Kouta bocejaram simultaneamente.

Um sorriso vitorioso puxou os cantos do lábio de Saya ao ver. Como sempre, sua lógica era boa.

Assentindo suavemente, Takashi levou a mão ao peito e aparentemente ficou em atenção.

"Certo! Vou direto para a cama sensei!"

A sobrancelha da moça se contraiu levemente em resposta a sua óbvia zombaria dela. Com uma careta, ela balançou a cabeça e depois se virou. Uma toalha pendurada no ombro enquanto ela subia as escadas.

"As meninas vão tomar banho primeiro, juntas. Para salvar vocês, cretinos patéticos, um pouco de água quente." Seu olhar repentinamente perfurou seu âmago, "Se qualquer um de vocês considerar um pico. Vou rasgar seus olhos para fora e te alimentar com os mordedores. Entendido?"

Ambos assentiram nervosamente, os olhos arregalados por uma pequena margem.

Ela parecia muito séria.

"Bom! Lembre-se do que eu disse." Com um olhar final, a garota se afastou e desapareceu da linha de visão e subiu o lance de escadas.

Com ela desaparecida, o resto dos espectadores retornou às suas próprias conversas.

Depois de um momento, Kouta se virou para Takashi. Um sorriso largo e vagamente perturbador ameaçando rasgar seu rosto ao meio.

"Eu concordo com Takagi-san, mas há algo que eu preciso da sua ajuda primeiro antes de dormir. Eu encontrei algo bastante interessante quando eu estava espiando lá em cima e se meu palpite estiver certo, pode acabar sendo útil depois a linha! A coisa é, eu não posso me abrir para mim, então você se importaria de dar uma mãozinha? "

Seus olhos estavam quase implorando.

Takashi apenas nivelou-o com um olhar seco em resposta.

" ... E acontece que você diz isso depois que Saya nos disse que todos iriam tomar um banho juntos?" Por que ele parecia quase inocente demais? Com um leve suspiro, a adolescente de olhos de ônix gesticulou para que seu companheiro liderasse o caminho. "Se algo lamentável acontecer, eu estou negando até mesmo conhecer você. Você está por sua conta."

O adolescente robusto só sorria ainda mais em troca.

"Vai valer a pena, Takashi-san."

O mais alto dos dois gemeu em voz alta. Seus olhos dispararam para o outro de seu grupo que era perturbador o suficiente, rondando Shido.

"Poderíamos também pedir a Yamada para ajudar também, qualquer poder extra de homem poderia ser útil, certo?"

Kouta praticamente sorriu.

"Yeah! Vamos fazer isso!"

O vapor fez pouco para esconder os corpos curvilíneos das sete garotas que estavam lavando a sujeira da pele.

Um suspiro de prazer absoluto soou quando Yuki lentamente se acomodou nas águas mornas, seus músculos doloridos quase gemendo de prazer. Um sentimento que foi, sem dúvida, compartilhado por todos eles, mesmo Niki não podia negar que se sentia mais refrescante por conta do que todos haviam passado.

O centro do enorme banheiro era uma mistura de sabão e carmesim. Um sutil lembrou a todos os horrores que ainda acontecem do lado de fora. Isso não significa que eles não pudessem relaxar um pouco. Vendo como havia a desconfortável possibilidade de que talvez nunca tivessem a chance de voltar.

"Whoo ~" Yuki sorriu suavemente quando ela fechou os olhos e se recostou na banheira, "Isso permanecerá para sempre como a melhor sensação do mundo."

Tanuichi riu cautelosamente do outro lado da banheira, com os cabelos soltos e os óculos afastados para não embaçá-los.

Yuki abriu um olho em resposta e preguiçosamente encarou o primeiro ano de cor azul.

"Algo engraçado?"

Sua resposta foi uma suave sacudida da cabeça.

Com um leve sorriso, Tanuichi se explicou.

" Não ... é só que esta é a primeira vez que eu vejo você relaxar desde que tudo começou. Você é uma pessoa muito tensa".

A ruiva piscou.

...que diabos? Ambos os olhos estavam abertos agora e olhando diretamente para um par de olhos azuis quase sonolentos.

"Sim, eu suponho que você poderia dizer que eu sou. Embora eu pense que seria necessário um idiota completo para relaxar com tudo o que aconteceu." Ela falou.

A menina mais nova riu mais uma vez.

" Sim ... você está certo. É bom se sentir seguro, neh? Você não concorda?"

Por um momento, Yuki apenas se assentou com um olhar vazio antes de perder rapidamente o interesse e mais uma vez fechar os olhos.

"... Maluco esquisito." Ela murmurou baixinho.

Saya, que acabara de lavar o cabelo, deu uma olhada na garota estranha.

"Não ligue para ela, ela é uma bruxa sem coração."

"Oh, eu acabei de ouvir uma certa cadela sabe-tudo correndo sua boca? Ou isso era um gorila?"

A garota gênio cerrou os dentes e rosnou. Antes que outro debate verbal pudesse irromper, Kyoko jogou os dois com água.

"Estou ficando excepcionalmente cansado de ter que impedir que vocês dois arrancem as gargantas uns dos outros a cada hora." O conselheiro afirmou com uma carranca, suspirando pouco depois de trazer a mão livre para esfregar o couro cabeludo. Como Tanuichi, ela também tinha seus longos cabelos carmesins pendurados nas costas e a escondia mais do que um busto amplo. Os óculos perdem por enquanto. "Realmente, na verdade está começando a me dar um pouco de dor de cabeça."

"Oh, eu acho fofo! Essa geração se refere uns aos outros de maneira rude para estabelecer boas amizades!" Shizuka se inclinou em seus braços enquanto sorria carinhosamente, "Eu fiz pesquisas sobre isso! Até se disse que pessoas que amaldiçoam ativamente mais são conhecidas por serem as pessoas mais honestas. Eu acredito que Yuki-san está apenas tentando retratar seus sentimentos. para Saya-san em seu próprio caminho único ".

Shizuka rapidamente se viu na ponta receptora de mais do que apenas um olhar desnorteado.

Colocando a cabeça do chuveiro para baixo, Saeko soltou alegremente um leve suspiro quando um sorriso pacífico se estabeleceu sobre suas feições delicadas.

"Eu sempre achei os chuveiros bastante agradáveis. Você não diria isso também?" A herdeira sussurrou suavemente para a garota ao lado dela, uma sugestão de mel atando cada palavra.

Niki na maioria das vezes poderia concordar com ela sênior. Embora ela ainda estivesse um pouco surpresa por Saeko se incomodar em se dirigir a ela.

Ela olhou para a beleza mais alta ao lado dela.

Aconteceu-lhe que, não importava em que condição ela estivesse, Saeko aparentemente continuava a irradiar aquele mesmo sentimento peculiar que de alguma forma conseguiu hipnotizar quem quer que fosse vítima dele. Para alguém de fracos vai gostar de si mesma ... isso a fez quase querer se ajoelhar na presença das garotas e implorar por seu perdão, implorar por seu amor.

A garota tímida poderia facilmente dizer por que era que Busujima Saeko era tão respeitado toda vez que falavam.

Seu apelido como a Rainha de Fujimi lhe convinha bem.

"Sim ... eu posso concordar com você. É bom." Niki falou baixinho em resposta.

Ao lado dela, Saeko inclinou a cabeça e, em seguida, abruptamente trouxe a esponja em suas mãos até o rosto estupefato das meninas, antes que ela gentilmente esfregasse um pouco de sangue da bochecha de Niki. Assentindo consigo mesma, ela tirou a mão e continuou a lavar as pernas longas e cremosa. Por um momento Saeko não disse nada, deixando a pequena Niki se perguntando o que tinha acabado de acontecer, até que de repente ela parou. Suas longas madeixas violetas caíram ao seu lado, efetivamente obscurecendo seu rosto de vista.

"Você parece muito bonita com o cabelo solto, Toshimi-san."

Niki rapidamente abaixou a cabeça e evitou qualquer tipo de contato visual com a garota mais velha ao lado dela, um leve rubor se espalhando por suas bochechas.

... por que seu coração estava bombeando?

Niki, pela primeira vez desde a morte de Misuzu, sentiu-se estranhamente seguro em torno dessa mulher.

Do outro lado da sala, Yuki afundou a cabeça na água morna para esconder sua carranca. Com uma rápida pinça na coxa, a ruiva concentrou sua atenção na tarefa que tinha em mãos.

Ela fez depois de tudo ter um trabalho a fazer.

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que todos aqui podem admitir que isso é ótimo! Eu realmente aprecio o fato de que podemos sair desses trapos molhados e desenrolá-los como as senhoras fazem." Ela sorriu. "Mas isso é chato! Boooring! Muito chato! Vamos apimentar isso, vamos? Vendo como poderíamos praticamente morrer a qualquer segundo, como é sobre nos tornarmos suculentos também! Temos um par de homens fortes e capazes conosco não é? Que tal falarmos meninos, eh meninas?

Yuki terminou uma piscadela de flerte.

"B-Boys !?" Saya amaldiçoou seu gago: "Você é realmente tão estúpido! Você mesmo disse como poderíamos morrer a qualquer momento! Deveríamos estar tentando chegar a um lugar mais seguro tão rápido quanto não podemos falar sobre garotos!"

Shizuka bateu palmas alegremente com a ideia.

"Oh goodie! Eu sempre quis me relacionar com outras mulheres. Você ficaria surpreso com o quão poucos amigos eu tenho. Rika costumava ir e falar sobre os homens, dizendo que eles não eram bons porcos sujos e nenhum deles poderia lidar com isso." ela em primeiro lugar! " Ela exclamou com um sorriso alegre.

Kyoko se encontrou em silêncio concordando com a amiga de enfermeiras peituda.

"Eu não acredito que seja um tópico de conversa apropriado para garotas da sua idade, Yuki. Não esqueça o fato de que nós dois somos velhos demais para ter qualquer tipo de pensamentos inapropriados envolvendo nossos alunos." A ruiva mais velha cruzou os braços. "Sem mencionar que tal ato é um mau uso da autoridade. Alguém assim não merece o direito de se chamar professor."

"Oh, eu não sei sobre isso. Eu acho que Komuro-kun é bem fofo ..." Shizuka pensou em voz alta.

"M-Marikawa-san!"

Yuki bufou.

"Sim, eu suponho que ele poderia ser considerado fofo, talvez no 'Eu sou um cara comum que nem consegue decidir o que eu quero comer no café da manhã'. Venha Shizuka-san! Uma garota com sua aparência, você poderia ter quem quisesse, tenho certeza ... "Seus olhos então se dirigiram para Saya carrancuda" ... você, não tanto.

Quando o prodígio rosnou, Yuki apenas sorriu vitoriosamente.

"Embora ..." A enfermeira continuou, "Eu realmente acho que Hirano-kun é muito fofo também, e até mesmo Uzumaki-kun é um cara bastante bonito."

A jovem ruiva estalou os dedos.

"Shizuka-san tem a idéia certa! Eu não quero parecer uma garota estereotipada, mas ... Eu meio que gosto deles ruins, e até agora, Uzumaki é tão ruim quanto possível." Yuki olhou para Saeko, ansioso para avaliar sua reação. Não é novidade que Saeko já estava olhando diretamente para ela, o mesmo sorriso minúsculo se espalhando por seu rosto. A ruiva lutou contra um sorriso. "Eu posso dizer pelos olhares em seus rostos. Você provavelmente acha que eu sou louco, mas eu não posso evitar. Caras como ele realmente me levam a sério. Honestamente ... se não fosse pelo fato de Toshimi- San já apostou uma reivindicação que eu já teria saltado ele ".

"Você é nojento." Saya cuspiu, sua razão dando lugar a seu temperamento.

"E você é uma puritana". Yuki retrucou.

"Chega! Essa conversa foi longa enou-"

"Ele não é meu .." Niki interrompeu com um tom escuro, quase seco ao pensar nisso. " ... e " target = "_ blank" ... e eu não quero nada com ele. Eu não me importo se você decidir fugir com aquele desgraçado ... mas eu acho que é melhor se todos vocês ficarem longe por ele, para o seu próprio bem. "Ela falou alto o suficiente para que todos pudessem ouvir," Ele é perigoso "

Yuki zombou mais uma vez em sua tentativa de avisá-los.

"Você não acabou de me ouvir? Eu disse que gosto deles perigosos."

Niki desviou o olhar.

" ... Então é o seu funeral." A garota resmungou solenemente.

Isso parecia ter atingido um nervo dentro da menina mais velha, quando ela clicou furiosamente sua língua e levantou-se para a sua altura total.

"O que há com você e aquele cara?" Ela aparentemente retrucou: "Você continua dizendo como ele matou essa pessoa Misuzu, mas onde está a prova? Se ele é tão ruim por que ele tem salvado sua vida toda vez? Acho que é hora de pegarmos algumas respostas! Segredos só vão para nos matar, e enquanto eu acho que Uzumaki é quente, eu não vou negar que ele pode puxar algumas coisas bem loucas ".

Niki visivelmente se encolheu com a menção de Misuzu.

Em poucos segundos, a atmosfera relaxante mudou completamente. Quase todos os olhos caíram simultaneamente em Niki, cada par implorando a mesma pergunta.

Quando ela falou, a morena achou incrivelmente difícil fazer isso.

"Bem ..." Yuki pressionou, "... você vai nos dizer alguma coisa? Acho que merecemos algumas respostas."

...

"Só ..." Niki suspirou. " ... apenas fique longe dele."

A ruiva mais nova internamente fez uma careta. Essa não foi a resposta que ela estava procurando.

"Você acha que é o suficiente para-"

"Yuki-san, é óbvio que ela se sente desconfortável." Saeko viu sua amiga de uma vez com um sorriso irônico. Suas palavras tão afiadas quanto qualquer lâmina. "Por que não deixá-la sozinha? Eu, pelo menos, preferiria que este banho maravilhoso não fosse sufocado por argumentos mesquinhos. Não vamos esquecer o que está lá fora, vamos? Você faria bem em lembrar que a qualquer momento isso poderia acabar. Então vamos aproveitar nós devemos? "

Apesar de como Yuki se sentia a respeito, a observação de Saeko foi suficiente para afastar a atenção da garota tímida e virar alguns olhares acusadores em seu caminho. Esferas de rubi se estreitaram com desprezo, e a ruiva não conseguiu conter a pequena carranca que marcava sua expressão.

"A sério." Saya acrescentou, vendo uma oportunidade de derrubar a garota alguns pinos. "Você não foi aquele que me disse para recuar? Dê um descanso."

Infelizmente para ela, Yuki não ouviu uma única palavra. Sua atenção se debruçava unicamente sobre um brilhante par de olhos azul-celeste.

Ela havia perdido ... de novo.

Com apenas algumas frases, Saeko havia destruído qualquer argumento que ela apresentasse. Era sempre assim, mesmo naquela época, ela ainda chamava a namorada de cabelos violeta. Sua garganta de repente pareceu comprimida, e ela estava rapidamente achando muito difícil de engolir. Quanto mais tempo ela segurava aquelas esferas brilhantes, mais um fogo se espalhava lentamente dentro de seu peito.

Deus querido, ela era linda. De tirar o fôlego.

"Ei, olhe lá! É ela, acho que se eu fosse e falasse com ela, ela desistiria. Ouvi dizer que ela era fácil ..."

"Não fique muito perto! Você pode pegar alguma coisa!"

"Ei! Toshi-kun, pare de cobiçá-la! Você é meu namorado, lembra?"

"... puta do caralho."

Com cada sussurro que conseguiu alcançar seus ouvidos, Yuki franziu a testa. Não era como se ela se importasse, nem mesmo perto, mas eles poderiam fazer sem sussurrar tão alto. Burros idiotas estavam interrompendo o que começou como um almoço bastante agradável. Além disso, não era como se as opiniões de idiotas fracos importassem muito.

Eles eram todos idiotas. Cada um deles. Ovelha sem mente, sem vestígios de individualidade.

Yuki não gostava de pessoas. De fato, alguém poderia ir tão longe quanto dizer que ela odiava as pessoas. Eles eram manipuladores e gananciosos. Rápido para ligar você e ainda mais rápido para te vender. Ela sabia disso não por experiência pessoal, mas por observar atentamente o mundo ao seu redor durante todos esses anos. Assistindo os chamados melhores amigos jogam um ao outro sob o ônibus proverbial para ganho pessoal, vendo namorados e namoradas que 'amavam um ao outro' mais do que a própria vida 'enganam e mentem para o rosto dos outros.

Tudo era óbvio demais.

É por isso que há muito tempo ela optou por jogar melhor que todos eles. Se eles pudessem tecer teias de mentiras, ela criaria obras-primas. Se eles se tocassem como fantoches em cordas, ela se tornaria a marionetista.

Simples assim.

O banco em que ela estava atualmente sentada estava vazio, exceto por ela mesma. Apenas como ela gostou.

Quando ela pegou outra bola de arroz, ela percebeu que o sol que estava ofuscando agora estava sendo ofuscado por outra coisa.

"Você poderia se mudar, por favor? Eu estava gostando da vista que você conhece?" Ela comentou sem sequer tirar o olhar do seu bento. "Eu gostaria de continuar com o meu almoço em particular, então se você gentilmente fosse incomodar outra pessoa, seria ótimo."

Uma risada leve ecoou em seus tímpanos.

"Meu ..." O palestrante estava obviamente divertido, "Eu nem me preocupei em me apresentar e você já está pedindo para eu ir embora. Que curioso. Eu entendo que você não tem muitos amigos?"

Esferas de rubi surgiram para encarar os punhais em quem quer que fosse que estava incomodando-a sem fim. Só por esse clarão de dissolver instantaneamente no segundo em que encontraram o que pareciam os próprios céus.

A pessoa atualmente bloqueando o sol não precisava de apresentações.

"... Busujima Saeko?"

O adolescente de cabelos violeta sorriu em resposta.

"Posso me sentar ao seu lado?"

Por um breve segundo Yuki contemplou suas palavras. Embora ela rapidamente resolvesse uma resposta.

"Não. Eu prefiro comer sozinho. Eu não me curvo para você princesa, então você poderia gentilmente se foder?" Ela proferiu cada palavra com nada além de desprezo.

Saeko a desconsiderou e facilmente tomou o lugar vazio ao lado da garota.

"Parece que alguns dos rumores estavam certos. Você tem bastante a boca suja em você, Miku-san."

Yuki lhe deu um olhar seco.

"Você não me ouviu? Você é surdo ou algo assim? Deixe a princesa. Eu prefiro não ter que encontrar um novo lugar para comer. Você nunca ouviu falar da regra 'eu estava aqui primeiro'". Ela fez uma careta: "Sério. Eu não quero sair, mas vou, se você não quiser."

Busujima Saeko e sua espécie eram os piores de todos.

Pessoas abençoadas com talento, boa aparência e uma linhagem familiar prodigiosa. Eles poderiam puxar você como peixe simples e assá-lo em fogo, e você não seria o mais sábio. Enchendo alegremente suas barrigas já crescidas sem um cuidado no mundo. Portanto, não era surpresa para ninguém que Yuki não gostasse mais do idoso do que a norma.

A garota de cabelos violeta nem se virou para ela enquanto falava.

"Você se importaria se eu compartilhasse alguma coisa com você, Miku-san?"

Sem se incomodar em responder. Yuki arrumou o almoço e foi-se embora, apenas para uma mão esbelta agarrar rapidamente o pulso e puxá-la para baixo.

Recolhendo o pescoço para trás, a ruiva estava preparada para dar a Saeko uma parte bastante explícita de sua mente quando quase congelou sob o olhar daqueles orbes estreitados. O que quer que ela tenha dito em seguida, aparentemente desapareceu antes que pudesse sair.

"Sentar."

Uma única palavra, e ela fez exatamente como ordenada.

Algo profundo dentro dela, algo como instinto. Disse-lhe para ficar, avisou-a para que não sofresse algum tipo de consequência.

"Obrigado." Ela afirmou simplesmente antes de continuar. "Eu realmente estive querendo falar com você por algumas semanas agora, acredite ou não. A verdade é Miku-san, eu entendo de onde você veio. Por que você é do jeito que você é." Desta vez, Saeko inclinou a cabeça para encarar a garota desnorteada. Aquele mesmo sorriso espalhou-se por sua pele cremosa: "Essas pessoas. Esse mundo inteiro ... eles são todos idiotas. Ovelhas sem mente. Eu sei que você se sente da mesma maneira. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos."

Yuki se viu sem palavras.

"Há mais de mil alunos que freqüentam a Academia Fujimi. Com mais de cem membros do corpo docente para manter esses estudantes sob controle. Só a cidade de Tokonosu abriga uma população de milhões ..." Aqui ela parou por um momento, "... e, no entanto, nem uma única alma compartilha a mentalidade que você e eu fazemos. Eu sei disso porque procurei por todos os lados. "

Saeko sorriu docemente e, estranhamente, Yuki não conseguiu desviar o olhar.

"Você fez sua escolha, não é? Eu posso dizer que você tem. Uma escolha real. Uma para se orgulhar." Seu sorriso se alargou, " ... diga- me Miku-san, você prefere comer? Ou ser comido?"

Yuki piscou cautelosamente.

Que tipo de pergunta foi essa? Por um momento, ela pensou em sair, mas rapidamente fechou o pensamento. Isto ... foi uma ocorrência muito estranha para deixar passar.

"Coma ... eu prefiro comer."

Saeko sorriu. Um olhar conhecedor cintilando naqueles brilhantes olhos azuis.

"Eu não esperava menos."

Rei não conseguia se lembrar de um momento em que ela sentia tanto alívio quanto agora.

A porta da frente foi deixada aberta, como prometido, e um leve, mas agradável aroma de lilases passou por suas narinas. Uma mudança bem-vinda no fedor podre dos cadáveres e na morte lá fora. Com um sorriso largo, ela praticamente pulou para dentro. Sentindo como se o peso do mundo inteiro tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros no segundo em que ela atravessou a porta. Mesmo Shido e seu sorriso irritantemente satisfeito não podiam distrair do sentimento.

"Estou feliz em ver vocês dois terem voltado." A cobra piscou curiosamente quando ele notou uma forma muito menor se escondendo atrás dos dois, " ... oh , e parece que você trouxe uma pequena tag junto. Você salvou essa criança? Eu devo aplaudir vocês dois, Uzumaki-san e Miyamoto-san! Muito heróico de ti!

Alice se aproximou do lado loiro quando aqueles orbes escuros e estreitos pousaram nela.

Esse homem a deixou nervosa ...

Naruto na maior parte se achou indiferente, ou assim ele gostaria de dizer. No entanto, por mais que tentasse, ele não podia ignorar o pouquinho de alívio que se instalou sobre seus ombros. Seu nariz se contraiu levemente quando o familiar cheiro de canela agrediu seus sentidos. Havia apenas duas pessoas que ele conhecia com um cheiro tão forte, e uma delas estava morta.

O que significava que Niki estava viva.

Ele ainda podia manter sua palavra.

O que o levou a outra questão. Por que exatamente ele se sentia tão feliz por poder sustentar uma promessa unilateral?

Por um momento, o loiro lembrou-se de um menino com cabelos dourados semelhantes e olhos azuis mais claros. Um menino que manteve fiel a sua palavra em todos os momentos, mesmo que isso significasse lutar com unhas e dentes para fazê-lo. Um menino que não existia mais até onde ele era considerado.

Quaisquer que fossem os pensamentos que viriam em seguida, foram interrompidos pelo pequeno puxão em seu braço esquerdo.

Naruto olhou para baixo e seus olhos encontraram os de Alice.

A garota parecia um pouco nervosa, e parecia ter tempo para juntar coragem para falar.

Felizmente não demorou muito.

"Ah, N-Naruto-san ... eu ... eu preciso ir usar o banheiro." Ela resmungou humildemente enquanto tentava não desviar os olhos.

O adolescente de bigode piscou e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu resistir ao suspiro que escapou de seus lábios.

Realmente, por que ela estava dizendo isso? Rei estava bem ali

Não importa, ela se foi. Parecia que no momento em que ele se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos o cara com o bastão mal amassado, Takashi se ele lembra corretamente, aparentemente havia descido as escadas e abraçado a menina chorando agora em uma exibição bastante assustadora de felicidade. Bom para ela, mas isso ainda o deixava sozinho para lidar com uma criança de dez anos e seu problema de bexiga.

"Ok, e o que você espera que eu faça sobre isso? Eu acabei de chegar aqui. Ou você não se lembra?" Ele cruzou os braços enquanto falava: "As chances são de que eu não tenho idéia de onde fica o banheiro."

O rubor em suas bochechas ficou vermelho.

Que divertido ...

Parece que ela esqueceu.

Tomando um momento para absorver a espaçosa sala de estar, e as várias pessoas que atualmente residiam nela, Naruto passou a mão pelo cabelo antes de suspirar mais uma vez na derrota. Suas escolhas eram bem óbvias.

Virando-se para a criança, ele gesticulou para ela seguir com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ignorar como ela se acendeu como uma lâmpada quando ele segurou a mão dela.

"Vamos lá. Este é um lugar grande, tem que haver um banheiro em algum lugar lá em cima. Você vai sozinha."

Alice balançou a cabeça feliz e avidamente seguiu junto. Esses estranhos arriscaram suas vidas para salvar os dela, e nenhum deles se sentiu realmente mal em sua opinião. Não é como aquele homem de terno risca de giz. Se eles significassem algum dano, teria acontecido há muito tempo. Então ela confiaria neles.

... além disso ...

Ela olhou de relance para o loiro alto pelo que parecia ser a décima sétima vez naquela hora.

... um deles lembrou a ela de seu pai, embora não da melhor maneira. Principalmente por causa daqueles olhos comoventes e sobrecarregados.

Nenhum deles notou que Rei os observava. Seus braços se envolveram em torno de Takashi, o queixo apoiado em seu ombro, mas os orbes lacrimosos se trancaram em suas formas em retirada até que desapareceram completamente de sua linha de visão.

A camisa do homem estava manchada de sangue seco. A peça de roupa rasgada que ele usava fez bem em revelar o pequeno corte no peito onde seu coração deveria estar. Embora felizmente isso fosse tão terrível quanto para ele.

Além da pele acinzentada e levemente embotada, olhos vermelhos. Ele teria parecido completamente humano em um bom dia.

Sua boca estava arregalada e cheirava a cheiro de carne. Dos pedaços de pele ensanguentada entre os dentes, estava claro que o homem agora virado tinha se banqueteado recentemente. A porta da casa atrás dele estava quebrada e quebrada. A madeira outrora resistente foi reduzida a uma pilha de tábuas espalhadas.

Uma ocorrência bastante rara e irônica.

"Você é um homem sábio." Falava depois de um momento de silêncio. "Eu tive um sensei que era uma espécie de você uma vez, sábio, ou mais como apenas inteligente. Embora em vez de apenas estranhos, era todo mundo ao meu redor, ele disse que eu nunca deveria confiar."

A criatura finalmente voltou sua atenção para ele. O som de sua voz chamando sua atenção. Lentamente, ele fez o seu caminho, tropeçando um pouco quando um assobio baixo escapou de seus lábios secos.

Pálidos e sangrentos dedos alcançaram o cutelo caído alojado no crânio de um cadáver ao lado dele. Um resto do rápido massacre que ocorreu aqui não faz muito tempo.

"Sua filha amava ... te ama muito. É tão óbvio que é meio chato".

Os óculos que uma vez limparam a visão do homem agora a mancharam com sangue. O forro de metal fino estava dobrado e a cevada pendia do nariz. Pequenos pedaços de vidro quebrado perfurando sua pele.

"Kakashi-sensei ... eu esqueci ..."

Uma máscara pálida moldada na forma de um cachorro virado para ele. A forma escura do homem mais alto era quase engolida pela escuridão da escuridão, mas a máscara branca e o cabelo prateado estranhamente grudado se destacavam como um polegar dolorido. Seu capitão limpou o sangue de sua espada sobre a perna da calça com facilidade praticada e, através de orbes vazios, olhos azuis escuros o observavam impassivelmente.

"Aquelas palavras caras na época ... eu não consigo me lembrar delas. Eu esqueci o que faz alguém realmente forte ..." Ele sussurrou fracamente.

Mãos minúsculas pendiam frouxamente ao lado dele e ele respirou fundo. As nuvens passavam lentamente do alto, e a luz da lua estava finalmente livre para iluminar a clareira gramada mais uma vez. Os dois estavam a poucos metros de distância entre um campo de corpos dispersos. Cada um ficou imóvel e imóvel. Todos eles encontraram a verdadeira paz.

Naruto não podia dizer que não estava com ciúmes.

"... sensei, eu não acho que fiquei mais forte ..."

O homem apunhalou a lâmina no chão e caminhou silenciosamente em direção aos treze anos de idade.

Ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dos pré-adolescentes e deu um pequeno aperto reconfortante.

"Naruto ..." Kakashi parecia estar procurando o que dizer em seguida. Embora no final ele não conseguisse nada. "..Nós..."

Ele vacilou momentaneamente e, apesar de sua voz ser abafada pela máscara que usava. A culpa era muito fácil de detectar.

" ... nós temos que queimar os corpos."

...

"Sim senhor."

A cova rasa marcaria este homem como tendo existido.

Tendo vivido e respirado e sonhado como todos nós.

Esferas azuis oceânicas observavam o local de descanso improvisado com olhos enigmáticos. Beber em cada detalhe e incorporá-lo à memória.

Para um shinobi, o corpo continha muitos segredos. Segredos aldeias inimigas e espiões poderiam usar para provocar a queda de nações inteiras. Cada cicatriz, cada marca, até mesmo o próprio fluxo de chakra e a própria rede de chakras poderiam produzir uma devastação total e revelar um mundo de conhecimento que poderia derrubar até mesmo o mais forte dos homens.

Inimigo e aliado sempre seriam queimados no local.

... ele fez questão de nunca esquecer seus rostos.

Kakashi havia lhe ensinado isso.

"Nós devemos a eles, como assassinos, nunca esquecer Naruto, nem que seja porque o resto do mundo acabará".

O pai das meninas recebeu um enterro apropriado. Por menor que seja.

Com isso, o clone se dispersou em uma nuvem de fumaça, seu trabalho foi concluído. O que quer que restasse foi varrido pelos ventos que passavam.


	12. Chapter 12

Como uma mariposa para a chama

Capitulo 12

POR FAVOR LEIA:

Um rápido poucas notas antes de começar todos. Como sempre, desculpe, estou demorando tanto. Eu tenho uma final esquerda e depois eu termino com isso um pouco. A boa notícia é que passei todas as minhas aulas! Ainda fazendo o trabalho sazonal em cima do meu regular, mas sem o stress de estudar, e passando minhas aulas, então eu não tenho que pagar por eles novamente, acho que posso pegar minhas outras duas fics. Esta A / N será removida em cerca de uma semana, para não quebrar o fluxo da história e confundir os leitores que eventualmente nem sequer sabem do que estou falando.

Este capítulo inteiro é focado principalmente em Naruto, então aproveite! O restante do elenco voltará aos holofotes novamente no próximo capítulo. Além disso, tenho uma pergunta a fazer a todos que decidem revisar (você não precisa) na parte inferior do capítulo.

Apreciar!

Quando foi exatamente? Que fiquei tão obcecado por você?

"Classe. Eu gostaria que todos vocês recebessem nosso mais novo aluno. Por favor, vá em frente e se apresente como jovem."

Todos os olhos estavam voltados para o adolescente bem alto de pé a poucos metros ao lado do homem com quem se familiarizaram nos últimos três meses. Cabelos loiros selvagens e desgrenhados. Tão brilhante e chamativo quanto o sol. Características fortes, mas distintamente femininas, com a pele levemente bronzeada que fez bem para acentuar a sua indomável mancha de sol.

Um sorriso que, embora quente, realmente não alcançou seus olhos.

Olhos que eram de um azul profundo e, aparentemente, refletiam o próprio oceano e toda a sua escuridão sombria.

"Naruto" Ele falou: "Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto."

Um pequeno arco seguiu sua introdução incrivelmente breve.

"Espero que todos possamos nos dar bem."

Você não falou muito. Apesar de seus melhores esforços, você acabou sendo fechado.

... mas "target =" _ blank " ... mas" target = "_ blank" ... mas "target =" _ blank " ... mas" target = "_ blank" ... mas isso não não te incomoda. Não no menor. De fato. Eu juro que você estava mais feliz assim.

"... Lá está ele! Esse é o novo aluno! Ouvi dizer que ele já está causando problemas e dificultando as coisas para todos os outros."

"O que há com o cabelo dele? Isso não pode ser real, certo? E o rosto dele é muito frio também. Ele parece um delinquente, sem dúvida!"

"São aquelas ... cicatrizes em suas bochechas?"

De seu lugar sobre o banco, Uzumaki Naruto escutou enquanto as pessoas continuavam a sussurrar sobre ele. A multidão de estudantes lentamente, mas com certeza, se distanciando de sua área em geral, o tempo todo enviando olhares desaprovadores ou desdenhosos em seu caminho.

Sua atenção permaneceu apenas nas nuvens que pairavam preguiçosamente acima. Uma expressão de aborrecimento flagrante estampado em suas feições.

Quando eles finalmente deram as costas para ele. Eles sentiram falta disso.

... mas ela viu.

Um sorriso.

Um pequeno e absolutamente oco sorriso.

E assim você se arrastou através dos movimentos, dia após dia. Tornando cada vez mais óbvio que você não se importava.

Esse não foi o gatilho.

Foi naquele dia. O dia em que te vi, o verdadeiro você.

Ele estava debruçado em uma parte aleatória e menos ocupada da escola. O antebraço pressionou contra a parede enquanto sua mão livre segurava firmemente seu estômago. O tecido de seu uniforme enrugando sob a pressão. Calças pesadas e esfarrapadas escaparam do loiro. E ela pela vida dela não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

Embora ela continuasse a observar, sua curiosidade há muito tempo chegou ao auge.

Foi nesse mesmo segundo, quando seu rosto finalmente foi exposto a ela, que tudo poderia ter começado.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, como um inseto, e um grunhido feio substituiu o que normalmente eram lábios bem apertados. O olhar naquelas órbitas frenéticas era uma estranha mistura entre a raiva e a confusão ...

Para sua surpresa, aquelas lindas piscinas gêmeas cheias de infindáveis fúrias sem fundo já estavam examinando seu próprio céu azul.

Sua respiração engatou, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Saeko sentiu seu coração pular para a vida.

Ela piscou e sumiu. Aquela expressão maravilhosa desapareceu completamente, qualquer vestígio dela desaparecendo. Como se tudo tivesse sido apenas sua imaginação.

Ele já estava passando por ela. Mãos enfiadas nos bolsos enquanto resmungava sob sua respiração para si mesmo. Algo sobre peixe ruim e dor de estômago. Após um curto minuto passado, a loira alta foi longa ... e "target =" _ blank " foi ... e ainda, ... ela " target = "_ blank" ... ela "target =" _ blank " ainda ... ela não conseguia se mover, como se estivesse enraizada no mesmo lugar, como uma árvore.

... aqueles lindos olhos dele se foram.

Olhos tão ocos, e tão completamente vazios, que era quase como olhar diretamente para o abismo mais escuro logo antes de mergulhar.

Olhos como os dela.

Eu soube então que o que estava dentro de você era a mesma coisa dentro de mim. Eu preservaria sua beleza para a eternidade e você seria minha.

Naquele dia ... eu me apaixonei.

Com esse vazio dentro de você.

Naruto gostava de pensar que ele era um homem cauteloso. Como ele poderia não ser? A vida que ele viveu até agora não exigia nada além dele. E enquanto ele admitia que ultimamente sua guarda tinha sido lentamente diminuída enquanto as coisas progrediam gradualmente neste novo mundo, ele ainda era um shinobi treinado no coração. Agora que os mortos estavam voltando à vida e literalmente comendo os vivos, Naruto imaginou que agora era um bom momento para tirar um pouco de seus talentos passados.

' Essas pessoas agem como se tudo fosse algum tipo de pesadelo. '

E sendo um homem cauteloso, ele não podia deixar de sentir-se um pouco chocado com a facilidade com que todos deixavam seus guardas para baixo. Demorou meses de definhamento, e se esvaiu até mesmo para parar de estremecer toda vez que alguém tossia.

Mas essas pessoas, bastaram alguns minutos de relativa segurança e adotaram instantaneamente seus papéis normais.

A maioria, se não todo o grupo desorganizado, estava encolhida em volta da obviamente desconfortável Alice. Rindo alto, conversando entre si, arrulhando . A criança estava nervosa e mal conseguia responder à multidão de perguntas que estavam sendo dirigidas a ela. Seus pés arrastaram nervosamente enquanto tentava manter uma conversa firme com todos ao seu redor, mas era dolorosamente claro que ela estava falhando.

No entanto, eles impiedosamente continuaram sua barragem. Ele quase se sentiu mal por ela.

A sala de estar era sem surpresa apertada. Embora fosse esperado. Ambos os grupos e todos os seus membros estavam atualmente presentes com seus "líderes" à frente, sentados um em frente ao outro sobre o par de sofás de couro que estavam articuladamente espaçados sobre o centro da sala.

Naruto teve que dar para quem morava aqui. Eles eram importantes e muito bons. O tamanho do apartamento parecia quase grande demais para uma única pessoa morar e, a julgar por todas as placas e prêmios orgulhosamente sentados atrás de uma janela de vidro, ambos os argumentos apresentavam certo grau de verdade.

"Ela é uma excelente atiradora nas forças do SAT. O nome dela é Rika, e ela é provavelmente a única amiga que eu tenho."

O loiro piscou quando um par de orbes cor de mel encontrou os seus.

Shizuka estava agora ao lado dele. Um pequeno, mas genuinamente caloroso sorriso curvando os cantos de seus lábios para cima.

Por um momento, Naruto admitiria estar olhando por um segundo a mais do que ele provavelmente deveria ter. Embora quem pudesse culpá-lo? Traje da mulher agora consistia em uma t-shirt da faixa, em vez solto e quase demasiado short de corrida curtas. Sem querer, deixando pouco para a imaginação. Seu longo cabelo loiro, que normalmente se soltava, era agora puxado para um longo e bagunçado rabo de cavalo.

O loiro rapidamente percebeu pouco depois que a maioria das garotas presentes estava agora menos vestida do que antes.

"Uh ... obrigada." Ele respondeu devagar. Internamente um pouco surpreso.

Ela afastou a sua gratidão não inteiramente sincera com facilidade.

"Não mencione isso." Aqueles olhos sonolentos olhavam para os seus sem uma insinuação de incerteza. "Parecia que você estava pensando e não é muito segredo. Rika é bem conhecida neste bairro por causar problemas sempre que decidimos beber um pouco demais. Uma vez, ela perseguiu o cara ao lado de toda a rua com um rifle carregado por nos espiar. Acredito que o mesmo homem acabou na sala de emergência naquela noite.

A loira piscou como uma coruja.

Que diabos?

Naruto foi mais uma vez levada de volta pela pura honestidade saindo de uma única pessoa. Ele meio que esperava isso de Alice, mas não uma mulher adulta da estatura de Marikawa.

" ... você " target = "_ blank" Então ... vocês salvaram ela então? "Ela pressionou quando ele não respondeu externamente a ela." Isso não é uma coisa ruim que você sabe. "

Naruto pensou que ele quase viu um brilho cintilante naqueles olhos castanhos.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não estou aqui para ridicularizar você ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu só gosto de me apresentar pessoalmente às pessoas com quem lutarei pela minha vida. Além disso, eu sinceramente não esperava menos de você. Eu Na verdade, estou bastante ciente do fato de que, ao contrário da crença popular, você não é tão ruim quanto todos, inclusive você mesmo , fazem você ser.

Uma sobrancelha loira e magra se levantou em dúvida.

"Oh, e como você descobriu isso?"

Shizuka piscou piscando, sua mão subindo para cobrir sua boca enquanto ela balançava a cabeça.

" Desculpe ... isso é um segredo! Eu posso te dizer mais, mas somente se você prometer que eu terei outra chance de conversar um pouco mais com você mais tarde." De repente, ela fez uma pausa. Um suave hmm escapando dela. "É verdade que se você se importa em primeiro lugar. Misuzu-chan mencionou que você era bastante imprevisível quando se tratava de coisas assim."

Naruto franziu os lábios. Braços descansando em seus bolsos enquanto ele se empurrava da parede que ele escolheu aleatoriamente para se apoiar.

Contra o seu melhor juízo. Ele pegou a isca.

"Eu me lembro dela dizendo algo sobre o trabalho voluntário no campus. Eu não esperava que fosse com você. Ela nunca gostou muito de ver sangue."

O loiro peituda sorriu timidamente em resposta.

"Você ficaria surpreso com quantas lesões eu luto diariamente. O pior que já tive para tratar na escola foi um ombro deslocado. Então, Misuzu-chan raramente teve algum problema me ajudando." Seu sorriso parecia um pouco mais forçado agora "... embora isso tenha mudado recentemente."

Ela ficou em silêncio depois disso por um breve segundo. Seus olhos se afastando dele.

"É difícil acreditar ... que isso realmente seja o fim do mundo que conhecemos."

Shizuka sussurrou suas palavras enquanto olhava carinhosamente para o grupo de pessoas alegres e uma criança.

Naruto supôs que era a diferença entre ele e eles.

Se de algum modo eles tivessem esperança, ele só podia ver a dura realidade de tudo isso. E não importa onde alguém acabou. Seja esta palavra, ou totalmente diferente. A realidade nunca mudou.

Seria sempre uma amante fria e implacável.

"Sim .." Ele respondeu com um aceno suave. " ... difícil de acreditar."

Um silêncio descansou entre eles. Um que só eles pudessem sentir.

Através de tudo, Naruto não podia dizer que suas órbitas azuis escuras não encontravam o olhar incerto de Alice pelo menos uma ou duas vezes.

Como se mais uma vez lesse seus pensamentos. Shizuka achou aquele exato momento para adicionar seus dois centavos no assunto.

"Você tem que assumir a responsabilidade agora, sabe?"

Ela cruzou os braços atrás das costas. Dedos se entrelaçando enquanto ela voltava para o resto deles. Aquele mesmo conhecendo brilha nos olhos dela.

"Você salvou a vida dela, e ela confia em você por causa disso. Você será um bom homem e assumirá a responsabilidade, certo?"

A enfermeira registrada nem sequer lhe deu a chance de responder. Já se juntando a sua colega professora na conversa, enquanto o resto dos caras tentaram o seu melhor para limpar a baba de seus queixos.

Naruto fez bem em marcar mentalmente Marikawa Shizuka como uma possível futura pessoa de interesse.

"Ei! Isso pede uma comemoração!"

Do alto da escada, Yuki sorriu maliciosamente para todos ocupando o espaço apertado. Ela, como a maioria das garotas, estava vestida com uma roupa solta e indiscutivelmente reveladora. Embora isso não tenha sido o que atraiu a maioria dos olhos de todos. Pelo contrário, eram as três garrafas de vários tipos de álcool que ela segurava nas mãos. Dois à sua direita e o muito maior à sua esquerda.

Ela se aqueceu em seu olhar combinado, parecendo como se estivesse lhe dando uma força inigualável.

"Se você não é muito de uma puritana." Suas órbitas de rubi foram até Saya por um momento, "C-Venha e pegue um pouco! Há muito para dar a volta!"

O óbvio tom rosado de suas bochechas era uma indicação clara de que ela já possuía alguns, ou mais como alguns.

"Você está seriamente tão estúpida? Todos nós deveríamos estar tentando ir para a cama agora! São três da manhã! Você esqueceu o plano ou algo assim?"

Saya cuspiu-a raciocinando com a ruiva. Uma carranca firmemente plantada sobre suas feições levemente bronzeadas.

Ridículo! O que diabos ela achava que isso era? Um maldito sono acabou!

"Bah! Eu posso dizer que você é divertido em festas! Ouça aqui chiclete ..." Apesar de sua ofensa, foi fácil entender suas palavras. "Todos nós podemos morrer a qualquer momento! E prefiro não desperdiçar os poucos e preciosos momentos de paz que tenho ao não fazer o que realmente quero fazer."

"Ninguém está bebendo nada!" Kyoko cruzou os braços sob o peito amplo. Nivelando as duas garotas com um olhar severo. "Todos e cada um de vocês são menores de idade! E também não é hora de beberem a si mesmos como estúpidos!"

A ruiva mais velha lançou um olhar de desaprovação para a garota ainda sorridente.

"Eu esperava melhor de você, Miku-san."

"Você não deve esperar nada de ninguém, muito menos de estranhos, Kyoko-chan!" Yuki respondeu enquanto se inclinava sobre o corrimão. "De qualquer forma não é como se estivéssemos na escola! Se eu quiser fazer isso, então você não pode me impedir. Se alguém quiser algum, suba, eu vou estar lá em cima!"

Com a peça pronta e pronta, Yuki deu as costas para elas e tropeçou levemente de volta pelas escadas.

Para surpresa de Kyoko, alguns dos alunos se levantaram e a seguiram enquanto ela saía.

"Espere! Você não se atreve mesmo-"

Os primórdios de sua sentença foram cortados por uma mão distintamente masculina que se deu a conhecer,

"Bastante Hayashi-san. Há pouco que possamos fazer sobre isso."

Shido colocou uma mão reconfortante sobre o ombro dela. Um pequeno suspiro exasperado escapou dele.

"Mas-"

O homem sacudiu a cabeça.

"Sem desculpas." Ele balançou o dedo, " ... tudo isso significa que nós só temos que ficar de olho neles. Além disso, eu não posso dizer que não concordo com Miku-san. Deixe-os relaxar, mesmo que apenas por um momento." pouco."

Seu sorriso era tão falso, Naruto não podia dar uma olhada por um segundo a mais.

A astuciosa serpente do jardim e sua palavra hipnótica tocam. Já traçando algo por trás de todo mundo. Coisas assim rapidamente os matariam.

Foi em torno deste ponto que Naruto perdeu o interesse nas atividades ao seu redor. Escolhendo, em vez disso, mergulhar nas sombras e subir as escadas. Ele lembrou-se brevemente de ver uma pequena varanda com uma bela vista quando levava Alice para usar o banheiro. Esse provavelmente seria o melhor lugar para ele agora.

Tranquilo, longe de tudo. Ele precisava de uma chance para limpar sua mente.

' Eu não posso adiar para sempre. 'Como ele fez a sua fuga discreta, Naruto olhou para a pessoa que ele conhecia um pouco melhor do que a maioria. 'Mais cedo ou mais tarde, um de nós vai ter que fazer uma escolha, Niki. '

O loiro nunca notou alguns olhares seguindo-o enquanto se afastava.

"Você tem que estar me cagando ..."

Rika franziu o cenho. A ponta do cigarro pendia frouxamente entre os lábios enquanto ela batia impaciente no cano de sua arma.

"Capitão. Eu realmente não acho que seja sábio usar esse tipo de linguagem na frente do comando."

Joe suspirou quando o olhar desdenhoso de seu superior pousou nele. Suas mãos subindo no tradicional gesto "eu me rendo" em uma tentativa de evitar ser verbalmente mastigado por uma Rika seriamente irritada.

Os dois estavam atualmente de guarda por um pequeno jato particular no cabide reservado. Dentro do mais do que provável jato de alta classe estava um homem que ela reconheceu vagamente como um rápido aumento no conselheiro de popularidade e sua filha adolescente. O político havia distribuído dinheiro suficiente para sustentar um pequeno país durante meio ano, a fim de garantir a proteção de suas famílias. O que significava que apenas o melhor dos melhores serviria como seu dever de guarda.

Significa que eles estavam presos jogando guarda-costas para o maior lance. Em vez de trabalhar com o resto da agência para proteger todos os outros que não tinham esse tipo de dinheiro.

"E só nós dois !? O quê? Eles acham que somos algum tipo de super humano? Não é como se tivéssemos munição infinita. Nós vamos ficar sem balas, eventualmente, você sabe."

O homem ao lado dela suspirou enquanto ociosamente fixava o chapéu sobre a cabeça. Parece que seu capitão entrou agora no que há muito tempo apelidara de seus frustrações de frustração.

A julgar pela forma como a beleza de cabelos de ameixa continuava continuamente puxando o celular para fora e checando-o. Não havia dúvida em sua mente que ela estava cada vez mais preocupada com alguém que estava lá fora. Talvez o namorado dela? Ou a melhor amiga dela? Qual era o nome dela...

"Shizuka, certo?" De repente ele falou. "É com isso que você está preocupada?"

Rika deu uma olhada em seus parceiros. Por um momento, ela optou por não responder. Até que um suspiro cansado escapou dela.

" Sim ... ela é inteligente, mas ela não tem no departamento de senso comum". Sua mão enluvada subiu para esfregar as têmporas em um esforço para combater a dor de cabeça induzida pelo sono. "Eu esperava que ela tivesse me chamado ou enviado uma mensagem de texto até agora. Ela trabalha em uma escola a tempo parcial, e vendo como as reportagens dizem que escolas e hospitais foram os mais atingidos, não posso deixar de ficar um pouco preocupada."

Joe não se sentiu nem um pouco perturbado pelo súbito silêncio. Ele entendeu muito bem.

Sua família estava lá também. Esperançosamente são e salvo.

"Apenas fique positivo. É tudo o que podemos fazer a partir daqui." Ele tentou por um sorriso tranquilizador. "Você vai vê-la novamente em pouco tempo."

Embora Rika pudesse dizer que sua própria expressão não tinha tanta confiança quanto ele não gostaria.

Jogando o cigarro na boca dela no chão. A beleza franziu os lábios quando ela colocou o calcanhar sobre o palito de câncer.

"Apenas fique positivo, huh?" Ela repetiu.

Sem sequer olhar para cima, a mulher sacou a pistola silenciada e disparou. Um pequeno baque após sua ação. Das janelas abertas, um vagabundo que andava um pouco perto demais do hangar caiu no chão frio. Uma poça de sangue, provavelmente crescendo constantemente embaixo dela.

"É mais fácil falar do que fazer."

"Uh, o que exatamente eu estou olhando aqui?"

Kouta sorriu timidamente. Um rubor carmesim espalhou-se sobre suas bochechas rechonchudas quando ele lentamente colocou a arma que ele estava anteriormente, e sem dúvida se abraçando, sobre a cama. Uma cama que agora estava coberta de caixas de munição e uma grande variedade de armas letais e muito ilegais semelhantes.

O loiro contou seis no total.

Naruto nunca tinha visto uma arma de perto. Muito menos seis, mas ele teve que admitir que eles pareciam perigosos.

"U-Uzu ..." Um pequeno clarão foi todo o aviso que ele recebeu. "... Desculpe. Naruto-san, o que posso fazer por você?"

"Bem, para começar. Podemos agir como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido."

Kouta ansiosamente assentiu.

"Bom. Ainda bem que esclarecemos isso." Suas órbitas azuis deslizaram sobre o conteúdo da cama. "O que é tudo isso? Como você encontrou todas essas armas?"

O mais baixo dos dois empurrou um polegar para o armário aberto agora preso. A alta e brilhante cevada preta pendurada, graças às ferramentas desamparadas ao lado dela.

"Eu perguntei a Takashi e Yamada ..." Na menção deste último, sua expressão discretamente azedou. " ... por alguma ajuda em abri-lo depois que o armário atingiu meu interesse. Alguns minutos depois de lutar e fomos recompensados por nossos esforços com tudo isso." Ele gesticulou para a propagação. "Eu sei que eles reagem ao som, então é melhor não usar armas, mas é como meu velho instrutor sempre dizia. É sempre melhor estar preparado do que morto."

Naruto lutou contra um sorriso.

Boa fala. Curto, doce e direto ao ponto.

"Instrutor, huh? Então você sabe como usar tudo isso então?"

O adolescente balançou a cabeça, a mão livre subindo para arranhar a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Tomando um momento para ajeitar os óculos enquanto examinava tudo o que estava à sua frente.

"Nem todas elas. Algumas dessas armas eu nunca vi antes, mas todas elas seguem o mesmo conceito básico. Acredite ou não, Naruto-san, eu era realmente um tiro muito bom e eu sei o suficiente para poder para ensinar o resto de nós como usá-los também ".

O loiro ficou olhando enquanto Kouta pegava uma pistola nas proximidades e, com uma facilidade prática, inseriu um clipe inteiro, e depois armou a arma. Certificando-se de manter seu gatilho fora do gatilho quando ele apontou na direção da porta de vidro aberta. Seu olho solitário mirando nas ruas escuras abaixo.

Essas duas horas passadas foram giz cheio de surpresas, e aparentemente ainda tinham que parar.

Até agora, Hirano Kouta de todas as pessoas, provou ser o mais engenhoso de todos os outros que ele conheceu até agora.

"Você sabe Kouta ..." O loiro falou. Fazendo o seu caminho para fora do quarto principal e para a varanda. "Eu acho que não teria me importado em visitar o seu clube mais tarde."

Com isso, ele fechou a porta de vidro atrás dele. Deixando um Hirano confuso para tentar o seu melhor para reprimir o seu grito de fan boy interior.

Niki sabia que isso era provavelmente uma má ideia, mas ao contrário do resto deles, ela sinceramente só queria esquecer tudo, mesmo que apenas por algumas horas. Então, quando seus lábios se enrugaram e ela lutou contra a tosse com a amargura absoluta que era o álcool. Ela o fez com entusiasmo.

Ao lado dela, Yuki reprimiu uma risadinha.

"Belo rosto que você fez lá." Ela afirmou com um sorriso. "Embora eu respeite sua atitude, não acho que você se sentirá muito bem depois, se não diminuir a velocidade."

O quarto de hóspedes era agora ocupado por cinco mulheres, que compartilhavam alegremente o restante das duas garrafas. Uma neblina intoxicada pairava sobre todos eles a cada disparo que eles faziam.

Rei concordou com a garota sentada em frente a ela. Apesar do prato em suas mãos. Embora sua tolerância não fosse melhor, nenhuma delas estava diminuindo tanto quanto a pequena Niki estava no momento.

"Sim, você deve ir com calma Toshimi-san. Estamos apenas tentando relaxar aqui, isso é tudo."

O aperto de Niki sobre as bordas de sua calça de moletom apertou. Os nós dos dedos dela ficaram brancos quando a força disso.

" ... Fique fora do meu negócio. Eu só estou fazendo isso para relaxar também." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Não é como este é como eu imaginei a minha primeira vez de beber álcool viria a ser."

A morena sempre imaginou que beber pela primeira vez seria com Misuzu, quando eles eram maiores de idade. Embora não fosse um insulto para eles, tanto quanto era um insulto dirigido a toda a situação confusa em que todos se encontravam. E ela realmente só queria esquecer de tudo. Os monstros. O sangue

Misuzu.

... Naruto.

"Agora, todos, vamos manter isso para baixo. E deixar o pobre Toshimi-san em paz por um tempo. Todos nós temos nossas preferências para como nós bebemos, não temos?"

Shizuka sorriu enquanto levantava um copo no ar em um brinde antes de abaixar o conteúdo como se fosse água. Ganhando alguns olhares desconcertados das meninas mais jovens que a cercam.

Aquelas noites passadas tentando o seu melhor para acompanhar Rika até que ela finalmente estivesse embriagada debaixo da mesa finalmente valeram a pena.

"Marikawa-san, você não deveria estar lá embaixo com o resto dos adultos?"

A enfermeira peituda caiu em um incontrolável ataque de risos. Sua visão ficou muito embaçada e as bochechas mais vermelhas que um tomate.

"Absurdo!" Ela sorriu enquanto simultaneamente enchia o copo. "Alguém tem que ficar de olho em vocês, garotas!"

Rei resistiu ao desejo de suar.

"Acho que seremos nós que acabaremos tendo que ficar de olho em você ..." Ela resmungou com desagrado em voz baixa. "Por que eu já sinto que isso é um desastre?"

Ao lado dela, Yuki sorriu.

"Isso é porque será!" Ela tocou.

A ruiva passou um braço ao redor de Kawamoto e Tanuichi. Aproximando as duas meninas com um brilho de conhecimento em seus olhos cor de rubi.

"Vamos sentar e aproveitar os fogos de artifício, vamos nós!"

Naruto deixou seus olhos descansar por um momento. Ainda bem que os sons distantes da ponte iluminada eram exatamente isso, de longe. O loiro descansou a bochecha contra a palma da mão e suspirou em um raro momento de paz enquanto os ventos frios passavam.

Então, depois de anos pensando, ele finalmente encontrou o problema. Apesar do fato de que ele sabia o tempo todo.

Ele mesmo. Ele era o problema.

Em algum lugar ao longo da linha, ele havia perdido algo que aparentemente era tão importante que mudara tudo. De acordo com aquele velho sapo, ele era o único destinado a trazer salvação ou perdição para as Nações Elementares, mas em vez disso trouxe algo completamente diferente. Esqueça isso. Exatamente como alguém pode se consertar? Havia mais coisas erradas com ele do que ele podia contar com as duas mãos. Sua situação particular também não tornava as coisas melhores.

Além do mais, agora ele não tinha tanta certeza de que poderia se levantar e sair mais.

"Cuide dela?" O loiro moreno abriu um olho aberto. " ... como você acha que eu faço isso? Eh, Misuzu?"

Naruto foi rapidamente saído de suas reflexões pelo som da porta batendo atrás dele.

O familiar aroma de canela passava por suas narinas.

...

"Linda noite, não é?"

Em um movimento lento, mas fluido, ele evitou a garrafa vazia que foi lançada com raiva em suas costas.

Esferas sem expressão, sem brilho, viraram-se e encontraram-se com um par de furiosos alargados. Um grunhido desagradável marcou suas feições, e ela estava ofegante quando o único alvo de sua animosidade olhou fixamente para ela.

Niki não pôde evitar. Ela correu para ele. Seus primeiros apertados e vendo vermelho.

A garota esperava ser facilmente descartada. Ele iria detê-la ou matá-la.

No entanto, ela não esperava que seu punho realmente encontrasse carne e osso. Apesar da dor aguda que jotava de suas juntas mais do que prováveis machucadas, um único pensamento cruzou sua mente.

"Eu bati nele !"

E como se ela nunca tivesse a chance também, o que ela provavelmente não faria, a pequena adolescente seguiu o exemplo com a outra mão. Mais uma vez os nós dos dedos gritaram de dor, mas ela não desistiu.

Niki deu um soco nele. De novo e de novo e de novo. Até que ela estava ofegando, ofegando por respirar e os nós dos dedos estavam machucados e sangrando.

Seu peito subiu e caiu rapidamente, e seus pulmões pareciam estar quase queimando. O vermelho que antes ocupava sua visão se dissolveu lentamente como se nunca tivesse existido. Deixando para trás uma mancha embaçada de amarelo e a sensação distinta de vertigem para dominá-la.

...

"Você se sente melhor agora?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua respiração engatou. A morena não sabia se suas mãos tremiam por causa da dor ou da raiva mais.

Provavelmente ambos.

Com um sobressalto, ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo desafiadoramente. Como se isso servisse para ensinar-lhe o seu lugar. Para ensiná-lo a se arrepender! Só para ela de repente congelar sob o olhar penetrante dele . À toa, ela notou que, apesar de seus numerosos ataques a ele, tudo o que ela tinha era um pequeno arranhão sobre sua bochecha com suíças para mostrar isso.

Seus olhos estavam muito frios. Ela sentiu como se toda a sua força estivesse subitamente sendo sugada de seu corpo. Como se ela tivesse sido despida e jogada no mar mais frio.

Eles estavam tão frios. Ainda pior do que a última vez que aquelas tundras congeladas encontraram seu olhar.

"..."

Niki tentou o seu melhor para chegar a algo, qualquer coisa ... mas encontrou seus esforços para ser em vão.

"Bem? Você se sente melhor agora que você tem que me bater?" Ele repetiu sua pergunta.

Ela fez?

Sim! Claro que ela se sentiu melhor!

...

Misuzu ainda está morto.

Ela fez...

Misuzu ainda está morto.

... ela realmente fez ...

A morena descobriu que seus pulsos estavam agora presos em suas mãos muito maiores.

"Eu quero que você escute. Desta vez, deixe de lado a raiva irracional que você tem por mim, e apenas ouça." Naruto assistiu como lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos estreitados. "Eu matei ela."

Essa foi a primeira vez que ele disse isso em voz alta.

Antes que Niki pudesse começar. O loiro a silenciou com um único olhar. E apesar do quanto ela queria protestar contra isso, Niki descobriu que tudo que ela podia fazer era lutar contra suas lágrimas.

Essa foi a primeira vez que ela ouviu as palavras.

"Algo aconteceu ..." Naruto escolheu suas próximas palavras cuidadosamente. "Eu deixei ela, vocês dois, atrás ... e de lá em diante parecia que você já tinha ficado sobrecarregado. Eu tive uma mudança de coração, então eu voltei, e quando a encontrei novamente, já estava muito tarde. Então eu matei ela, para que ela não se transformasse em uma delas. "

Dizer a Niki a verdade seria o maior erro que ele poderia cometer agora. Ela se mataria sem dúvida, de um jeito ou de outro. Seja direta ou indiretamente.

E ele não podia permitir perdê-la. Não agora pelo menos.

" Então ... foi sua culpa." Ela respirou.

O loiro franziu a testa.

" Não ... não foi culpa de ninguém."

Niki sentiu um rosnado escapar dela. Ninguém tem culpa! Isso não fazia sentido!

Então Misuzu morreu por pura coincidência!

"Você espera que eu-"

Naruto trouxe uma única mão para cima e gentilmente ergueu o queixo para que ela não pudesse evitar inteiramente encontrar o olhar dele.

"Olhe para mim." Ele pediu. "O que aconteceu lá não foi culpa de ninguém. Não meu. Não seu. Não do Misuzu." Suas palavras eram suaves, quase calmantes para os ouvidos. Mas carregou uma quantidade sem precedentes de peso.

"O que aconteceu lá atrás foi ... eu não sei. Desprezível." Seu olhar se intensificou com a escolha de palavras dele. "Não olhe para mim assim. Foi um azar para todos nós. Se eu pudesse voltar e mudar o resultado, sem um segundo, mas não posso ... e certamente não posso prever o futuro e nem você pode ".

O loiro encontrou seu olhar de aço suavizando.

Esta menina, ela perdeu a única coisa em sua vida que importava para ela também. Ele não podia estar zangado com ela pelo jeito que ela estava agindo. Pelo menos não inteiramente.

Ele parou por um momento. Como se estivesse olhando através dela.

" ... Ela me disse para cuidar de você. Eu prefiro não, e é óbvio como você se sente sobre o assunto ... mas eu realmente não me importo como você se sente." Naruto pareceu hesitar, suas próximas palavras soando como se estivessem sendo faladas mais para si do que para ela. "... mas eu vou te proteger, e ter certeza de que você pode ficar em seus próprios pés, por ela. Porque fora de todo mundo neste mundo esquecido por Deus, ela ganhou mais."

Niki segurou seu olhar.

Uma ira justa explodiu em seu peito. Ele finalmente a reconheceu ... aceitou-a, mas só depois que ela teve que morrer por isso.

Não foi justo!

Mesmo que seu peito parecesse como se pudesse entrar em combustão espontânea a qualquer segundo, ela ainda teria que atacar. Apesar de sua mente dizendo para ela fazer alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa! Não importa o quanto ela tentasse, ela simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Os olhos de Naruto ainda estavam frios. Mas ao contrário de antes, onde eles mais pareciam um campo desolado de gelo amaldiçoado com uma forte nevasca que nunca terminaria. Desta vez ... a nevasca sem fim se foi, e o que restou foi um campo quieto e vazio. Um cobertor de frio.

Apesar dele já saber a resposta, Naruto perguntou de qualquer maneira.

"O que ela era para você?"

Niki, através de seus soluços, encontrou nela para responder a sua pergunta.

A morena poderia ter honestamente durado horas, provavelmente se repetindo, sobre o que Misuzu tinha sido para ela. O que ela significava para ela. Quanto ela amava sua amizade.

Mas ela estava cansada ... tão cansada, que lutar contra o entorpecimento que lentamente se apoderava dela já não era suficiente.

"Ela era tudo para mim. Eu ... eu a amava."

Suas palavras se arrastaram e o cheiro distinto de bebida atingiu suas narinas sensíveis.

"Ela foi ... minha primeira e minha única amiga."

Uma combinação do licor em seu corpo e seu estado já exausto mandou-a cair sobre ele. As pálpebras de Niki estavam mais pesadas do que nunca. Até que ela não aguentava mais, e seu mundo estava coberto por uma folha de breu.

Naruto a seu crédito fez bem em não deixá-la sem cerimônia cair no chão.

O loiro pegou a menina adormecida no estilo de noiva de uma só vez e silenciosamente levou-a para dentro. Kouta tinha ido embora agora, sem dúvida, ouvindo o que estava acontecendo lá fora e optando por dar-lhes alguma privacidade. Felizmente ele levou suas armas com ele.

Com um pequeno indício de cuidados subjacentes, Naruto deixou seu corpo descansar sobre os lençóis de seda macia da cama. Ele a olhou por um momento. Apenas para ter certeza.

Não foi até que ele pegou em roncos suaves que ele obteve sua resposta.

Por um momento, ele olhou para a forma adormecida dela. Suas palavras ecoando dentro de seus pensamentos.

...

Primeiro e único amigo né?

Em meio ao silêncio daquele quarto, Naruto descobriu que ele e Niki de fato compartilhavam algo em comum. Ambos vieram apreciar verdadeiramente o pouco de luz que Misuzu trouxe para suas vidas sombrias.

"... Engraçado. Ela também era minha."

Ele levantou as mãos e olhou para o sangue velho que os manchava. Mesmo depois de tê-los lavado, esfregando furiosamente o que pareceram horas a fio, o loiro ainda podia jurar que podia ver pedaços de vermelho aqui e ali que nunca pareciam ir embora. Um testemunho das coisas que ele fez desde então, quando ele viveu um tipo de vida que parecia mais um sonho agora do que qualquer coisa.

Seus olhos viajaram pela sala escura. Até que aterrissaram na porta fechada do banheiro principal do andar de cima.

"Eu suponho que um banho não faria mal."

Não é como se ele gostasse de estar coberto de sangue de qualquer maneira.

Quando ele saiu do banheiro, uma toalha enrolada em volta da cintura dele. Naruto foi saudado por um par muito familiar de orbes azuis claros.

As surpresas continuaram chegando. Como ele previu.

Ele disse isso uma vez, e ele diria de novo. Naruto realmente odiava estar certo.

"Eu devo dizer." Sakeo falou. Um sorriso suave e quase carinhoso enrolando seus lábios para cima. "Eu estou realmente muito aliviada em ver que você está viva e bem, Uzumaki-san. E antes mesmo de pensar nisso. Sim, eu estou sendo genuinamente honesta."

Seus olhos correram para cima e para baixo em sua forma semi-nua como um falcão. Era como se ela nem se sentisse incomodada em esconder sua intenção. Em vez disso, optou por tornar ainda mais claro que ela estava de fato examinando-o.

Naruto poupou a herdeira de um olhar. Seus lábios franzidos e expressão mesmo.

"Isso é ..." Ele parou por um momento, antes de continuar incerto. " ... bom saber, suponho. Obrigado pela sua preocupação."

O loiro olhou cautelosamente a beleza de cabelo violeta que repousava sobre a cama da sala, do outro lado do local onde estava a inconsciente Niki. Suas pernas casualmente cruzadas e o sangrento bokken ela estava usando todo esse tempo descansando sobre seu colo.

Naruto pensou muito que Saeko o lembrava de um gato às vezes, astúcia, parcial a inesperadas mudanças de humor. Ele chegava a dizer que às vezes se sentia como um rato sempre que ela estava por perto. Enquanto isso provou ser um jogo bastante divertido antes. Era muito diferente agora, considerando que esse gatinho em particular tinha garras afiadas e já as exercitara livremente.

Por um momento, seu olhar penetrante passou por ela mais uma vez. Bebendo em todos os detalhes de sua aparência.

Essa garota aparentemente gentil aparentemente tinha feito algumas coisas horríveis.

Quantos? Ele se perguntou. Quantos haviam sido vítimas dessa menina caprichosa. Ele não podia dizer que não estava interessado.

"Isso teria me deixado muito triste se você tivesse ido e morrido lá fora. Considerando onde nós paramos."

Uma única sobrancelha loira subiu.

"Você quer dizer quando tentou me matar pela segunda vez?" Ele respondeu com um tom plano. Não faltando uma batida.

Para seu crédito, o sorriso em seu rosto não vacilou nem desapareceu em sua intensidade peculiar. Suas órbitas azul-celeste continuaram a espreitar as suas sem um toque de remorso.

Por que ela deveria se sentir mal? O que ela fez naquela época era perfeitamente normal em seus olhos, e a julgar pela maneira como ele poderia casualmente, a morte certamente não era uma estranha em sua vida.

Uma risada suave e aveludada escapou dela.

"Eu gostaria de dizer que sinto muito por isso ... mas a verdade é que eu não sou. Se você tivesse morrido naquela época, você simplesmente teria provado ser fraco. Teria sido tão simples quanto isso." O sorriso se espalhou. "... mas você não fez. Tudo que você fez foi afirmar o fato de que você está acima do resto deles, como eu esperava, é claro. Não é qualquer um que pode me chamar a atenção, sabe?"

Isso foi um elogio?

"Você provou tudo isso e muito mais para mim Uzumaki-san. Eu pedirei desculpas por ficar tão excitado. Você vê que eu sou do tipo que gosta de um desafio, mas raramente encontra um, e às vezes eu não consigo evitar quando Eu faço."

Ela cruzou os braços sob o peito amplo. Um único fio violeta caindo do lugar e adornando sua bochecha esbelta.

"E você é o maior desafio que eu já enfrentei. Realmente, eu suponho que não há mais sentido em esconder isso. Eu quero você, Uzumaki Naruto."

Ela lambeu os lábios.

"Você e tudo o que você é. Mente, corpo e alma. Isto é, se você tiver um para começar."

Ela riu de sua própria piada.

O ventilador de teto girou lentamente acima deles. A luz fraca da janela aberta obscurecia a maioria de suas feições, mas mesmo no pálido luar, o sorriso de Saeko era algo completamente diferente. Por alguma razão, ainda conseguiu brilhar o corpo celeste flutuando bem alto no céu sem nuvens.

Embora não irradiasse luz.

Em vez disso, aqueles lábios enrolados estavam de alguma forma envolvidos em sombras.

Naruto nem se incomodou em responder por um momento. Até um sorriso irônico irromper à vida. Foi rapidamente seguido por uma risada bastante divertida.

"Você simplesmente não entende, você, Busujima-san?" Ele sussurrou. "Você não aprendeu sua lição da última vez?"

Naruto soltou um suspiro suave. Passando a mão pelo cabelo úmido enquanto ele fazia isso

"Eu não tenho dúvidas de que você matou muitas pessoas por qualquer razão, e agora você pensa em talvez me adicionar a essa sua lista ... mas posso garantir que é um grande erro ..." olhos azuis ficaram um pouco mais escuros. Agora mais parecido com dois pedaços de aço puro. "... você matou pessoas, Saeko, mas eu também."

Suas próximas palavras enviaram um arrepio frio por sua espinha. Se apenas porque eles não soaram como uma ameaça, mas mais como uma previsão honesta para Deus.

"E eu não vou nem piscar quando tirar sua vida de você."

Saeko podia sentir o mesmo sentimento sinistro irradiar de cada poro em seu corpo. Aquela aura perigosa que ele usou uma vez antes para trazê-la de joelhos. Estava a lavando de novo!

E ... ele disse o nome dela.

Um arrepio de prazer seguiu o frio gelado. Seu coração começou a correr mais uma vez. Ela bateu e se debateu em voz alta dentro do peito!

Mais uma vez servindo para lembrá-la de que só ele poderia provocar esse tipo de resposta.

Que só ele poderia fazê-la se sentir viva!

Mas ela não podia. De novo não...

"Eu ..." A herdeira abaixou a cabeça. As bordas da cama apertaram firmemente dentro de seus dedos delgados. " ... eu ... não posso dizer que não estou ansioso por isso, Naruto-kun."

Naruto estreitou os olhos. O loiro esperava algum tipo de reação estranha, mas nada nesse nível.

' O que há com esta mulher? '

Ele podia sentir sua própria intenção de matar subconscientemente. Não combinava com o dele, e provavelmente nunca veria o quanto não era refinado. Mas ainda assim, de todos que ele conheceu neste mundo, essa intenção puramente assassina das garotas era indiscutivelmente a maior que ele havia encontrado.

Ela queria lutar. Para derramar sangue. Para tirar a vida.

Seu peito subiu e desceu em um ritmo rápido. O tecido da cama estava praticamente rasgando a força de suas mãos e a arma sobre seu colo vibrava tão sutilmente quanto um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo dela.

O sorriso em suas feições delicadas estava esticado e irradiava uma espécie de sede de sangue que conseguiu enviar uma faísca de algo estranho através dele.

Busujima Saeko ...

Naruto lentamente se viu querendo conhecê-la, tão mal quanto ela queria conhecê-lo. Essa garota doce e gentil que aparentemente se destacava em tudo o que fazia. Amado por todos ao seu redor e tratado com o maior respeito que se poderia esperar da sociedade. Uma bela jóia. Uma jóia brilhante e radiante.

Um diamante perfeito e cintilante. Colorido em vermelho.

O que foi que transformou essa garota no que ele viu antes dele agora? Um monstro que estava tão casualmente vestindo pele humana, se disfarçando. A sede de sangue em seus brilhantes olhos azuis poderia rivalizar com os veteranos shinobi, apesar de seu corpo não ter o treinamento apropriado.

"Eu pensei que já tinha explicado isso para você."

Ela o interrompeu. Sua mão subiu para afastar o fio de cabelo deslocado enquanto falava.

"Você fez. Quando alguém compartilha um beijo, eles transmitem emoções e sentimentos. Eles se conectam. Estou errado?"

Naruto escolheu permanecer em silêncio, optando por ouvir em silêncio. Para o que Saeko tomou como sua sugestão para continuar.

"Nada ..." Ela afirmou suavemente. Repetindo o que ele havia dito uma vez antes. "Naquela época, quando nossos lábios se encontraram. Você disse que não sentia nada ... mas eu não senti. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, Naruto-kun, eu senti tudo."

E foi por causa disso que ela nunca o deixou ir.

Saeko recuou a cabeça para trás. Seus olhos pairando sobre a forma adormecida de Niki por um momento.

"Todo mundo merece uma chance de felicidade, você não acha? Independentemente de como você se sente sobre mim. Eu vou te seguir até o fim. Essa garota ... você deseja protegê-la? Então eu também vou, até que eu esteja forçado a dar meu último suspiro. Porque é o que você quer. Até você se cansar do nosso joguinho e decidir me matar ... "

Ela voltou sua atenção para ele. Seus olhos meio acesos, e aquele mesmo sorriso gentilmente acariciando suas bochechas.

"Eu vou te seguir, porque você, Uzumaki Naruto, pode fazer o que ninguém mais pode." Ela sussurrou sem fôlego. " ... Você me faz sentir tudo e nada, tudo de uma vez."

Saeko se afastou da cama e, com um arco educado e uma vez final, saiu do quarto. Parando apenas para dar ao loiro um pequeno aceno e uma piscadela de flerte antes de voltar para o andar de baixo.

"Você deveria descansar um pouco. Nós nos movemos de manhã."

Com a parte dela disse e fez, a beleza de cabelo violeta desapareceu da visão dele.

Era um movimento perigoso e bastante arriscado, ela admitiria isso. Mas se tudo funcionou a seu favor. O retorno seria mais do que apenas vale a pena.

'Até você decidir me matar ... ' Ela retribuiu um sorriso ' ... ou até eu te matar. Este jogo nosso não terminará tão cedo. '

Porque ele era o alvo perfeito dela. A única pessoa que ela jamais admitiria ter amado mais do que a própria caça.

Saeko lhe daria tudo para ele. Sua lealdade, atenção, até mesmo seu corpo, ele deveria pedir por isso. Até que finalmente chegou o dia em que ela poderia levar suas consciências a um plano superior de existência. Um lugar onde ele viveria para sempre, sua beleza perfeitamente preservada. Um lugar que só ela conhecia e só ela poderia nua testemunha também.

Lá, o amor dela por ele seria eterno.

Seu coração bateu alto em seu peito ao pensar nisso. E Saeko não pôde deixar de refletir sobre como era bom se sentir vivo.

A noite finalmente estava chegando ao fim. Em todo o apartamento, a maioria dos que conseguiam chegar até ali já estava dormindo. Seus corpos não conseguem mais se sustentar no mundo desperto. Muito cansado para ficar mais uma hora.

No sofá em frente a ele dormiu Saya. Sua pequena forma se esparramava sobre o sofá de couro. Ele imaginou que era praticamente o mesmo em todos os outros lugares.

As únicas pessoas que ele sabia que ainda estavam de pé eram Kouta, que estava trabalhando na pequena garagem e ele próprio. Ele não tinha visto Rei desde a sua chegada, mas as chances eram de que ela estivesse com Takashi. Quanto ao grupo de Shido. Ele estava ativamente evitando-os com a esperança de evitar outra dor de cabeça condenável. Se havia uma pessoa aqui que ele genuinamente não gostava, era esse homem.

Não é assim que importava embora.

De manhã todos estariam fazendo uma última viagem em direção à propriedade Takagi, com a esperança de encontrar mais pessoas e um meio de garantir a segurança de seus entes queridos.

Naruto soltou um suspiro curto enquanto observava sua camisa girar na secadora de sua posição nos dois lugares.

Esses eram bons pensamentos para ter, mas eles não o preocupavam particularmente. O que viria a seguir para ele descansava apenas em Niki. Qualquer que fosse a escolha que a garota acabasse fazendo ditaria como tudo o mais iria para o futuro previsível.

Espero que ela faça a ligação certa e deixe-o guiá-la. Ele deixou claro que não seria para sempre. Só até ele ter certeza de que ela poderia cuidar de si mesma.

O silêncio confortável em que ele estava participando foi finalmente quebrado.

Embora ele meio que esperasse.

"Você não deveria estar dormindo?" Ele comentou sem rodeios. Olhos piscando para a pessoa em pé a poucos metros de distância.

Um par de orbes brilhantes de cor violeta olhou para ele com incerteza.

"Eu ... eu não consegui dormir". Alice murmurou timidamente. Girando os dedos nervosamente enquanto tentava o seu melhor para não gaguejar.

Naruto balançou a cabeça em resposta, as mechas loiras desgrenhadas balançando. Ele segurou seu olhar por um momento antes de fazer sinal para ela se aproximar dando tapinhas no espaço aberto sobre o sofá ao lado dele.

A pré-adolescente olhou entre ele e o lugar aberto por um momento, como se também tivesse certeza de que estava tudo bem. Quando ele fez isso de novo, a garota rapidamente fez o seu caminho. Fumbling um pouco dela decolar. Ally, Alice se jogou no sofá e sorriu. Suas pernas balançando alguns centímetros acima do tapete.

"Tudo bem, eu vou morder ..." O loiro começou, " ... por que você não conseguiu dormir?"

"Ah, bem ... Marikawa-san estava me sufocando."

Naruto brincou. Seus lábios formando uma linha fina. Ele tinha uma boa ideia do que Alice queria dizer com "sufocar".

"Isso é lamentável."

Alice virou um tom impressionante de vermelho.

"Eu não conseguia respirar ... e ela não acordava, então eu saí do quarto. Eu não me sentia muito confortável lá de qualquer maneira."

O loiro supôs que não poderia culpá-la. Ele prefere dormir na chuva do que dormir no banheiro masculino designado. Alguém provavelmente tentaria cortar a garganta enquanto dormia.

O silêncio estava de volta e, embora não tão pacífico quanto antes, também não era terrivelmente arrogante.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" A criança falou.

Naruto deu de ombros em resposta.

"Você pode perguntar o que quiser. Não estou inclinado a lhe dar nenhuma resposta."

"R-direito! Se for esse o caso ... então bem ... por que eles te tratam assim?"

Alice olhou para Naruto. Em relação ao loiro com um olhar curioso. Suas orbes inocentes quase brilhando.

"Por que eles me tratam como o que?"

"Você fez alguma coisa? Roubar alguma coisa? Ou você os machucou?"

Com isso, suas pequenas sobrancelhas se franziram, uma pequena carranca que foi descaradamente dirigida a ele, enrolando os cantos dos lábios para baixo.

"Roubar é errado, você sabe!" Ela apontou um dedo acusador para ele. "E ferir as pessoas sem razão é ainda pior! Eu não vou te perdoar se for esse o caso!"

A loira apenas piscou desapaixonadamente em resposta. Embora houvesse uma leve contração de sua testa.

Naruto podia admitir que ele estava um pouco interessado no ângulo da criança. Ele mesmo não via bem onde ela estava indo com isso. Nem ele entendia exatamente como ou por que aqueles mesmos olhos inocentes estavam agora um pouquinho ... diferentes.

Na verdade, ele diria que eles se pareciam mais com placas gêmeas de aço agora. Espreitando de cima e olhando como se eles pudessem cair a qualquer momento.

Esmagando-o instantaneamente.

' ... Esse garoto ... '

Um pequeno sorriso ameaçou explodir, mas ele lutou de volta sem muito esforço.

"Eu prometo a você que eu não roubei nada nem machuquei ninguém, pelo menos não fisicamente." Ele então adicionou como uma reflexão tardia. "Eu poderia ter dado a eles um pesadelo ou dois, mas é sobre isso."

Naruto deu de ombros.

"De qualquer forma, estou curioso. O que exatamente você quer dizer com o modo como me tratam?"

Alice cantarolou em voz alta.

" Bem ... eles não falam com você. E quando chegamos aqui, a maioria deles nem olhou para o seu caminho. Eles olharam para mim e Miya-chan e ignoraram você!" Suas pequenas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos apertados. "É quase como se eles estivessem evitando o fato de você existir!"

Houve uma surpreendente hostilidade naquelas últimas palavras.

Naruto piscou mais uma vez quando aqueles grandes orbes violeta cravaram nos dele.

Desta vez ele não conseguiu lutar contra a contração dos lábios.

"Esse garoto ... não , não é criança ... " Ele se corrigiu. '... ela provou ser inteligente demais para isso. '

A loira encolheu os ombros, internamente concordando que fora do supostamente maduro, e ele usou essa palavra vagamente, pessoas com as quais ele lamentavelmente foram forçados a se juntar. Ele achou a companhia de uma criança de dez anos ser muito mais agradável até agora.

Embora o adolescente bigodudo ainda estivesse um pouco confuso sobre o porquê dela estar falando com ele de todas as pessoas.

Uma coisa ele admitiria entretanto. Pela primeira vez, Naruto ficou feliz por ter agido contra seu melhor julgamento e escolhido para salvar essa menina peculiar.

"Sim ... eu suponho que sim, mas não é?"

Em seu olhar desnorteado, Naruto elaborou.

"Quanto mais velho você fica, menos disposto você está a lidar com o que você não entende, o desconhecido. As pessoas encontram uma zona de conforto e também o mantém pelo resto de suas vidas. Pense sobre isso por causa deles ... um pouco estúpido. Eles estão indo sobre seus dias habituais, seguros naquelas bolhas invisíveis e, em seguida, de repente, do nada, bam! As pessoas começam a comer outras pessoas ... Bem, na verdade, você provavelmente entende esse sentimento. "

Ele parou por um momento. Contemplando suas próximas palavras.

"Esqueça essa última parte. É assim, eles não entendem o que está acontecendo. As bolhas deles estouraram e todos os destroços, sujeira e merda ..."

Ela engasgou com o uso da linguagem, para o qual Naruto apenas gemeu internamente em resposta.

"... e tudo o mais que eles mantiveram fora de repente invade seu espaço pessoal. Isso os faz questionar a si mesmos. Isso os assusta. É assim que eles se sentem sobre mim. Eles nunca entenderam porque eu sou do jeito que sou, e eles entendem ainda menos agora, e isso os assusta. "

Alice franziu a testa.

" Mas ... isso não é muito justo para você." Ela sussurrou amargamente.

Naruto viu a garota diante dele, mantendo-a sob seu olhar penetrante. Ele a observou cevada um segundo antes de um sorriso irônico ultrapassar suas feições.

"Muitas coisas na vida não são justas, Alice."

Por um momento, a mente de Alice relembrou a morte prematura de seu pai. Sua pele levemente quente, olhos cansados e sorriso amoroso. Então ela pensou em tudo mais antes disso, e todas as dificuldades que seu pai e ela enfrentaram juntos.

Nunca foi justo.

Mas ela terminou de chorar sobre isso.

"Eu sei disso ..." Ela murmurou. "... mas só porque é injusto não significa que é certo você sabe ..."

...

"Eu acho que este é o máximo de falar com alguém há muito tempo." O loiro falou. "Até mesmo Misuzu não conseguia me balbuciar tanto assim."

"Misuzu?"

Alice inclinou a cabeça.

"Quem é esse? Seu amigo?"

Naruto ficou um pouco surpreso ao saber disso em sua resposta. Ele não hesitou uma vez.

"Ela era. Uma amiga que quer dizer. Eu realmente não me importo muito com ela no começo ... mas acho que algumas pessoas realmente têm uma maneira de chegar até você no final.

"Onde ela está agora?"

Que pergunta infantil

"Ela ..." Ela está morta. É fácil dizer. Ele havia feito isso muitas vezes antes ... mas quando se tratava de certas pessoas, sempre se provava mais difícil. " ... morreu. Eles chegaram até ela, e eu tive que garantir que ela não se transformasse em um deles."

"Por quê?"

Alice mordeu o lábio. Como se esperasse parar de continuar.

"... por quê? Por que tudo é tão injusto? Por que as pessoas têm que morrer? Por que meu pai teve que morrer?"

Ela cuspiu suas perguntas em um sussurro baixo. Suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente enquanto abaixava a cabeça, provavelmente em uma tentativa de esconder o que era mais provável que fossem lágrimas.

Como ela era gentil, para manter seu colapso emocional quieto para que o resto da casa pudesse dormir. Naruto observou ociosamente que pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele foi presenteado com uma pergunta que ele não podia responder ou efetivamente ignorar.

"Alice ..."

Ele hesitante estendeu a mão e segurou a mão dela. Dar o que ele esperava foi tomado como um aperto reconfortante. Naruto descobriu que ele não tinha energia suficiente para manter sua fachada habitual agora. Pelo menos, não na frente dessa criança, que estava à beira de perder toda a esperança.

Estaria abaixo dele.

...

Esperança? É isso que ele estava perdendo?

"Eu não sei."

O silêncio que caiu entre os dois depois disso foi finalmente quebrado pelo som distante de tiros, e uma massa de gemidos misteriosamente familiares.


	13. Chapter 13

Para o ombro, o fardo é viver

Capitulo 13

Takashi suspirou de sua posição no topo das escadas. Voltar desconfortavelmente pressionado contra a madeira dura como um profundo suspiro escapou de seus lábios entreabertos. As coisas finalmente começaram a se acalmar após a chegada de seus membros do grupo que estavam desaparecidos e a Alice recém-apresentada. Foi uma pausa bem-vinda, mas uma que ele sabia que não duraria para sempre. Embora ele facilmente afastasse esses pensamentos por um momento.

Apesar de seus piores medos, Rei estava vivo e bem. O segundo seus olhos caíram sobre ... é "target =" _ blank " ela ... era como se nada mais importasse. Sem sequer pensar que ele correu para ela e envolveu seu amigo de infância no abraço mais apertado que conseguiu reunir.

O cheiro do cabelo dela, a sensação de seus corpos tão próximos. Foi quase surreal.

Ele apertou como se nunca tivesse a chance de novamente. E embora ele tentasse lutar com o melhor de sua capacidade, algumas lágrimas conseguiram escapar de suas órbitas aquosas. Mas realmente, quem poderia culpá-lo? Lá fora, era literalmente um inferno na Terra.

Quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido com ela? Ela poderia ter sido morta, por Naruto, pelos ghouls, por outras pessoas. E ele nunca a teria visto novamente.

Embora felizmente, esses medos não vieram a acontecer. Ele chegaria a agradecer a Uzumaki da próxima vez que visse o loiro estoico.

Rei não poderia ter voltado sozinha. Ela era dura, mas seria preciso mais do que apenas ser resistente para sobreviver lá fora.

Quaisquer outras residências foram interrompidas pelos passos leves que ecoavam acima dele. Quando os orbes coloridos de ônix se arrastaram para ver quem era que intervinha entre ele e seus pensamentos. Ele ficou bastante surpreso ao encontrar as características coradas da própria Rei. Seus rubis de rubi se acalmaram e desfocaram enquanto ela o encarava fixamente.

Uma blusa marrom clara se agarrava à sua cintura e um pijama cinza de camuflagem obscurecia suas pernas cremosas.

Lutando contra o rubor em seu traje, Takashi desviou o olhar e escolheu tentar se concentrar em outra coisa.

"Ei ... não me ignore ..."

Aparentemente, essa era a coisa errada a fazer.

Suas palavras eram suaves, como um sussurro, e o óbvio insulto dizia ao adolescente de cabelos escuros tudo o que ele precisava saber.

"Rei, você está ... bêbado?" Ele falou, chegando a toda a sua altura enquanto olhava cautelosamente a garota que se elevava acima dele do degrau mais alto. "Você realmente bebeu com Yuki-san?"

Os lábios de Rei caíram em uma careta apertada.

" S-Então ... você está chamando ela pelo seu primeiro nome agora, eh Takashi?" Seus olhos rubis se estreitaram em sua direção, "Você a conhece bem? Ela é especial para você também? Você pode me dizer que sabe, afinal de contas ..." A carranca marcando suas feições delicadas só se aprofundou, " ... nós somos amigos de infância."

Takashi sentiu o queixo dele apertar as palavras dela.

Não era essa a sua linha?

"O que você está falando sobre o Rei?" Ele afirmou. "Eu chamei quase todos aqui pelo primeiro nome, como sinal de respeito. Não significa mais nada ..."

A menina de olhos rubis balançou a cabeça suavemente. Seus ombros caíram e ela se atrapalhou em seu andar. Mudando de um lado para o outro como se ela estivesse prestes a desmoronar a qualquer momento agora.

Takashi estava preocupado que ela realmente pudesse.

"Nada huh? ..." Rei estendeu a mão para a parede oposta à esquerda dela e se inclinou para apoiá-la. "Isso inclui-me também? Isso não significa nada para você?"

Uma parte dela sabia que isso estava errado. Ela estava chateada e um desastre total agora. Beber era provavelmente a última coisa que ela deveria ter feito. E tirá-lo do Takashi não tornaria nada melhor ... mas "target =" _ blank " ... mas" target = "_ blank" ... mas "target =" _ blank " ... mas ... que "target =" _ blank " ou ... mas ... essa parte dela era muito quieta, e muito longe para ela realmente se incomodar em ouvir. Tudo o que ela podia sentir agora era medo e dúvida.

Para seus pais, para seus amigos, Takashi, Alice e até Naruto.

Ao pensar nele, seu peito se sentiu apertado.

O impassível Uzumaki foi o maior contribuinte para suas emoções misturadas no momento. O morto vivo? Ela poderia lidar com isso depois de um tempo. Não foi um conceito muito difícil de aceitar depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Os pais dela? Enquanto ela estava preocupada pelo bem deles, ela sabia que eles poderiam cuidar de si mesmos ... mas ele , por qualquer motivo, aquele cabelo loiro desgrenhado era a única razão pela qual parecia que seu coração estava afundando em um mar de culpa.

Depois de tudo o que ela disse a ele. O jeito terrível que ela o tratou. Ele ainda a protegia. À sua maneira, ele protegido ela . Ela era metade da razão pela qual ele estava tão desconfiado em primeiro lugar.

De tudo que me veio à mente quando ela pensou nisso, e de todas as coisas confusas que cercam esse rosto pálido, estranhamente marcado. A palavra por que continuou a espreitar sua cabeça feia.

Por quê? Por que ele se incomodou em salvá-la? Por que ele parecia tão conflituoso quando salvou Alice?

...

Por que ela de repente se importava?

"Rei"

Takashi finalmente encontrou nele para falar depois de um breve silêncio.

" Você ... você não entende." Ele murmurou baixinho: "É claro que é diferente para você ... você sabe que é diferente. Sempre foi ..."

Talvez agora fosse a hora de contar como se sentia? Como ele estava se sentindo no ano passado. Não era como se outra chance fosse garantida tão cedo. Por tudo o que ele sabia, a morte estava ao virar da esquina. Esperando pacientemente que ele tropeçasse e caísse em seu aperto inescapável. Ele nunca poderia ter outra oportunidade como essa de novo.

"Rei ... o re é alguma coisa ..." Ele hesitou por um momento, mas rapidamente encontrou sua determinação. "Tem algo que eu tenho que te dizer."

Do alto dos degraus, Rei balançou a cabeça veementemente. Algo que provou ser um grande erro quando o mundo ao seu redor rapidamente se transformou em uma massa de cores e borrões. Em um piscar de olhos, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e, em um movimento quase lento, caiu no chão. Ou teria, se Takashi não tivesse quebrado sua descida sem cerimônia.

Quando ela caiu em seus braços, Takashi soltou um suspiro que ele não estava ciente de que ele estava segurando. No segundo em que a viu tropeçar, ele soube. E sem pensar duas vezes, o adolescente cor de ônix agiu. Estendendo os braços para fora e poupando Rei de uma dolorosa reunião com o chão abaixo.

"Você precisa ser cuidadoso!" Ele foi rápido para repreendê-la quando ela caiu sobre ele. Tom firme e resoluto.

Ela facilmente o ignorou e só se inclinou em seu abraço ao mesmo tempo em que enterrava sua testa em seu peito. Efetivamente, obscurecendo o rosto dela de vista.

Takashi estava quente, Rei notou em um momento de rara reflexão, mas não tão quente quanto ele . Takashi estava quente, e se ela ficasse em seus braços por muito tempo, sem dúvida começaria a suar ... mas ele. Ele era mais como um fogo baixo que estava silenciosamente piscando. Um fogo que serviu apenas calor suficiente para manter um caloroso e confortável, mas sem dúvida desapareceria de cinzas depois de passar o tempo suficiente.

"Nunca é diferente, Takashi ..." Ela murmurou baixinho, seus olhos acalentados olhando fixamente para as bordas de sua camisa enquanto ela tentava o seu melhor para distrair seus pensamentos nebulosos. "Sempre foi o eu ... você " target = "_ blank" mesmo ... você e eu, não importa o que aconteça. Nada vai mudar ".

Takashi se viu sem palavras. As palavras dela não faziam sentido para ele, mas serviam bem para deixá-lo desconfortável.

" Rei ... o que você está dizendo?" Um nó se formou em sua garganta e o adolescente de cabelos escuros de repente achou difícil de engolir. "O que você quer dizer com sempre foi o mesmo?"

A garota apenas soltou uma risada amarga e quieta em resposta. Seus braços caindo fracamente ao seu lado enquanto a escuridão se espalhava pelos cantos de sua visão já fracassada.

"Isso nunca vai mudar ... O que nós acreditamos ... é " target = "_ blank" ... é "target =" _ blank " em ... é uma mentira, Taka-kun. É tudo apenas um grande mentira desagradável ... "

O que ela viu até agora só provou que ele estava certo. De volta à escola, ao posto de gasolina e antes mesmo de chegarem.

O mundo estava longe de preto e branco.

" ... não é? Na..ru ... para. "

Rei foi para o reino dos sonhos em seus braços. Sua forma mal vestida estava pressionada contra seu corpo, e tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era fechar os olhos e fazer o melhor para nunca soltar. Soou tão fácil. Então ... e "meta =" em branco " simples ... e, no entanto, Takashi não conseguiu aproveitar este raro momento, apesar de seus melhores esforços. As palavras finais de Rei soaram em seus ouvidos, saltando para trás em sua cabeça.

Ele não entendia o que ela queria dizer, mas isso não importava.

Não.

O que importava era que ela disse o nome dele no final.

Por que ela ...

Suas mãos se enrolaram em punhos cerrados ao pensar nisso. Ele não podia lidar com outro em sua vida, ele só a pegou de volta! Ele não faria isso!

Um sentimento que Takashi estava muito familiarizado com a vida em seu peito. Embora ele rapidamente pusesse fora aquela chama em particular com facilidade praticada enquanto empurrava esses pensamentos para os confins da sua mente. Houve uma explicação para isso, certo? Claro que havia! Ele só perguntaria a Rei o que ela queria dizer de manhã. Não havia necessidade de sentir qualquer ciúme em relação a Naruto. Além disso, Rei praticamente odiava o loiro de bigode.

Não havia jeito, certo?

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ele ficou sentado lá. Com o amor de sua vida sobre ele. As duas curvas se apertavam contra o corpo dele e o cabelo macio e sedoso agia como o cobertor perfeito.

Tudo o que ele sabia era que ele não podia aproveitar. A sensação de afundamento em seu intestino não o deixava.

Talvez tenha sido apenas alguns segundos? Ou talvez alguns minutos? Tudo o que Takashi sabia, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade passada, foi que a única coisa que conseguiu libertá-lo de seu feitiço foram os frenéticos e terríveis gritos das pessoas, e o seco e alto som de uma arma sendo disparada.

A porta da garagem foi aberta rapidamente, e quando Naruto entrou no espaçoso quarto, ele rapidamente notou o olhar duro nos olhos de Kouta enquanto o adolescente gordinho olhava através das pequenas janelas da porta da garagem e saía para as ruas.

Seus lábios formaram uma linha fina, e atrás dele, Alice se aproximou. Inconscientemente apertando seu domínio sobre ele.

"O que está acontecendo lá fora?"

Kouta se virou para ele e, com uma expressão sombria, acenou para a loira alta.

"Não é algo que eu possa facilmente explicar Naruto-san ..." Orbs marrom amêndoa mudou do adolescente bigode para a janela, "... eu acho que é melhor se você olhar para si mesmo."

Naruto assentiu e fez exatamente isso. Quando seus olhos viram exatamente por que ele ouviu os tiros, o loiro não pôde deixar de fazer uma careta de desgosto.

Era um grupo de pessoas ainda entre os seres humanos vivos, principalmente do sexo masculino, com três fêmeas. E pelo que parecia, os tolos estavam tendo o tempo de suas vidas enquanto chovia uma tempestade de chumbo nos monstros que se aglomeravam nas ruas escuras.

De alguma forma, os idiotas conseguiram colocar as mãos em algumas armas e agora estavam cegamente e muito ansiosamente atirando neles com prazer total. Bala após bala rasgou os carniçais sem mente, mas para cada um deles que caiu, mais três ou se levantaram em seu lugar ou se juntaram à horda já maciça das sombras. Um fato que os vivos estavam agora lentamente começando a entender.

Eles estavam se arrastando nas paredes, empurrando um contra o outro e esfregando os ombros. Tudo isso enquanto gemiam estranhamente enquanto cada um lutava para ser o primeiro a chegar à refeição. E afundar seus dentes cheios de carne neles ...

" Então ... tantos ..." Kouta sussurrou impotente. Uma gota de suor nervoso percorreu sua testa exposta. "Há muitos."

E eles fizeram. O que veio a seguir não era nada novo agora, mas a adolescente de cabelos castanhos não achava que ele já se acostumaria a ver pessoas sendo feitas em pedaços de uma forma tão horrível.

Kouta se encolheu com os gritos penetrantes e horrorizados. Seu domínio sobre o rifle de assalto aumentou quando um novo medo lentamente se arrastou para ele.

Naruto entendeu bem o horror refletindo naqueles olhos castanhos arregalados. Foi a súbita percepção de que, apesar do que você sente, ou do quanto você pensa que é, nunca está realmente seguro. Que você ainda pode morrer a qualquer momento. E nenhum número de muralhas, armas ou pessoas poderia mudar isso. Os olhos de alguém que estava lentamente aceitando a morte.

Encostando a cabeça para trás para poder ver Alice, o loiro falou.

"Volte para dentro e para a sala de estar." Ele ordenou severamente. Deixando pouco espaço para discussão. "Acorde a garota Takagi, aquela com o cabelo rosa no sofá, e diga a ela o que está acontecendo. Diga a ela para fazer o mesmo com todos os outros enquanto você permanecer na sala de estar."

Orbes violetas olharam atentamente para o seu próprio par azul por uma fração de segundo, antes que Alice finalmente escolhesse responder trêmula.

"R-direito!"

Com um aceno curto, se não um pouco hesitante. A criança deslizou rapidamente em seu calcanhar e fez uma linha de abelha para a sala de estar. Deixando o senior e solitário underclassman para trás para refletir sobre sua situação recém-descoberta.

Voltando sua atenção de volta para a janela, Naruto deu um suspiro e permitiu que uma pequena carranca se detivesse sobre suas feições.

"Kouta, sai dessa. É um pouco tarde demais para começar a ter medo agora, não acha?" As palavras do loiro eram calmas, mas continham uma espécie de ponta de aço que servia para tirar o adolescente de cabelos castanhos do seu mau humor.

Por alguma razão, Hirano Kouta não pôde deixar de se sentir desapontado consigo mesmo com aquelas palavras.

' Naruto-san está certo. É tarde demais para ter medo. 'Reunindo seus pensamentos. A adolescente de cabelos castanhos soltou um suspiro lento e firme enquanto ele fortificava sua resolução e acalmava seus nervos. ' O que importa agora é sair disso vivo. Então eu só preciso me concentrar! Apenas se concentre na missão! Nada mais!'

Uma borda dura rastejou pelos cantos de suas feições. " ... Apenas se concentre na missão." Ele sussurrou sem emoção. Repetindo o conselho que seu antigo professor lhe dera várias vezes.

O efeito foi quase instantâneo. Os ombros de Kouta relaxaram visivelmente e sua respiração voltou a um ritmo uniforme. Naruto não diria que não ficou impressionado. O loiro franziu os lábios em retrospecto. Sua mente pensava em anos passados ao ouvir aquelas palavras inconscientemente escapando da boca menor dos adolescentes. Concentre-se na missão. Nada foi mais importante. Ele supôs que não deveria ter ficado surpreso.

Um mundo diferente ou não, os humanos sempre seriam humanos.

"Eu não estou muito familiarizado com esta área. Kouta, você tem alguma idéia de onde eles estão vindo?" O loiro perguntou, mantendo os olhos fixos nas estradas.

As criaturas ainda estavam chegando, e isso era um problema definido. Mais e mais deles continuaram a arrastar seus cadáveres mutilados da escuridão da noite para o rebanho já superpovoado. Era mais do que provável que Eles estivessem sendo atraídos de toda a área pelo coro de gemidos saindo de suas colegas monstruosidades agora.

"Uhhh, do jeito que eles estão se movendo, eu diria para o sul. Eles estão vindo do extremo sul da cidade." Kouta estreitou os olhos. Atentamente observando os movimentos do rebanho, "Não há muito assim. É principalmente todo industrial, mas há a ponte ..." Seus olhos se iluminaram em realização. "A ponte! É uma das maiores maneiras de entrar e sair de Tokonosu! E nós estamos por perto. Essas pessoas devem ter atraído Todos eles de lá!"

Naruto fez uma careta para as palavras dos amantes de armas. Um estrondo baixo escapou de sua garganta, e sem um pouco de cuidado, ele virou as costas para a cena arrogante do lado de fora e com um olhar bastante irritado se dirigiu para a porta que levava de volta para dentro. Parando apenas para olhar o enorme veículo ao lado dele.

... ou foi um tanque?

" Kouta ... como é essa coisa?"

O adolescente de cabelos castanhos sorriu quando seu superior finalmente reconheceu a presença de seu terceiro companheiro.

"Isso ..." Ele gesticulou para o monstro fortemente blindado que dormia quietamente ao lado do loiro, "... é chamado de Humvee. Naruto-san."

Naruto deu o interior e exterior do Humvee uma vez apreciativo. "Realmente ... Humvee eh? Sim, suponho que isso funcione. Eu preciso que você embale tudo o que temos nessa coisa e tenha certeza de que quando os histéricos terminarem, estaremos prontos para nos mover. Você pode fazer isso por mim? Ele recuou o pescoço para trás e nivelou o corado Hirano com um olhar penetrante.

"O-Claro! Você pode contar comigo Naruto-san!"

Kouta ficou agradavelmente surpresa quando a loira normalmente apática deu um breve aceno de cabeça.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Mantenha-me atualizada, se alguma coisa der errado, corra para dentro e me avise."

Sem outra palavra, o loiro tentou sair. Apenas para a maçaneta que ele estava procurando girar de repente e a mesma porta se abrir. Uma Kyoko frenética do outro lado. Seus olhos arregalados e sem uma pequena quantidade de medo em sua expressão frenética.

"O que está acontecendo!?" A ruiva perguntou apressadamente.

Ela todos, mas gritou quando Naruto facilmente, e muito silenciosamente passou por ela. Suas palavras ecoaram em sua cabeça quando o loiro foi para a sala de estar.

"É hora de uma reunião do grupo, sensei."

A sala de estar estava mais uma vez lotada, e preguiçosamente, Shizuka fez uma nota mental para se desculpar com Rika assim que ela visse sua amiga pela bagunça de estranhos que sua casa tinha se tornado agora. Embora onde antes estava cheio de riso e alívio, agora os ocupantes só podiam lutar com todas as suas forças em um esforço para reter seu medo sozinho.

Era óbvio que todos estavam com medo. Seus olhos percorreram nervosamente o quarto enquanto cada um deles permanecia inquietamente imóvel. Os gemidos baixos e ecoantes perfuraram suas próprias almas.

Enquanto seus orbes gelados varriam a sala, Naruto notou que algumas pessoas estavam desaparecidas no momento. Ou seja, Niki.

' Então ela ainda está dormindo né? Bem, pelo menos ela está segura lá em cima. Eu realmente espero que ela tenha aprendido sua lição sobre beber. '

Todos os outros, no entanto, conseguiram sair de seus sonhos e voltar à realidade.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Yamada fez a pergunta em todas as suas mentes. "O que há com esse barulho? Por que nós acordamos assim?"

Ao lado dele, Yuki franziu o cenho enquanto esfregava as têmporas doloridas em um esforço para acalmar sua dor.

"O que você acha que é idiota? É óbvio, não é? Então pare de gritar tanto. Eu tenho uma dor de cabeça assassina." Ela quase assobiou.

Yamada franziu o cenho. Observando com os olhos apertados enquanto seu colega fechava os olhos dolorosamente e apertava sua mandíbula. O adolescente estava pronto para falar sobre as ações de Yuki, e dar a ela um pedaço de sua mente - membro do clube ou não, tinha alguém que não lhe batesse rapidamente.

"Oh? Olhe para isto." Uma risada zombeteira encheu o ar, "Como patético ... Lamentando sua decisão idiota de beber em uma crise como esta já? Não é como se isso fosse inesperado ou qualquer coisa que você conheça. Verdadeiramente patética Yuki-san." Do sofá, Saya sorriu para a ruiva agora obviamente irritada. "Bem ..." Ela deu de ombros despreocupadamente, "Se é algum consolo. Eu não vou dizer que eu te avisei."

"Qual é o seu problema, Takagi?" Yuki conseguiu um brilho. Seus lábios se contorceram em um grunhido desagradável enquanto ela considerava o conhecido prodígio com total desprezo. "Você realmente está com inveja de mim? Nossa, eu espero que você não se apaixone ou algo assim."

A garota de cabelos rosados grunhiu. Retornando o brilho das ruivas com igual intensidade.

"Eu não tive nenhum problema até que você tenha instigado um! Não aja como seu inocente aqui, e não faça isso em outra de suas piadas! Além disso, eu poderia me importar menos com o que você faz. O que importa é que eu era, e eu digo isso com um pouco de arrependimento, certo Não fui eu? Você sabe que é a verdade Beber era uma idéia terrível e você deveria sentir vergonha por até sugerir isso Agora metade de nós está grogue e até mesmo mais cansado. Se alguém morrer aqui, está em você! "

Faíscas voaram entre os dois adolescentes de fogo. Embora não fizesse nada além de aumentar a tensão na sala.

De seu lugar, Saeko soltou uma risada silenciosa e divertida. Com um sorriso malicioso, a herdeira percebeu o quão facilmente Takagi Saya parecia invocar uma resposta de sua ex-melhor amiga. Algumas palavras foram trocadas e a fachada exterior de Yuki se desfez lentamente e gradualmente. No entanto, ela supunha que fazia sentido se ela olhasse para o que ela sabia da garota. Yuki sempre teve um desgosto especial pelos ricos e prodigiosos. Ela própria excluída, é claro.

A garota ruiva chegaria a dizer que todos eram culpados pela maioria das coisas ruins que aconteciam no mundo. E considerando o que a linha da família de Saeko se tornou conhecida no submundo, Yuki não estava muito longe da verdade.

"Saya! Já chega! Eu bebi também, e também muitas outras pessoas!" Rei foi rápido em intervir quando ela e Takashi sentaram-se ao lado da garota de cabelo rosa. Suas próprias mãos subindo para acalmar a dor em sua cabeça enquanto gesticulava para Alice se aproximar. "Nós somos todos culpados por fazer uma má escolha, não é como se fôssemos forçados também, você sabe. Além disso, nós não deveríamos nos preocupar com isso de qualquer maneira. Temos problemas maiores para lidar com isso."

Shido sorriu com aprovação enquanto ele acenou na direção de Rei. Seus braços cruzados e perna direita dobraram-se sobre a esquerda enquanto ele pairava de alguma forma. Fazendo uma careta da morena enquanto ela levava a criança para o colo.

Takashi não pôde deixar de erguer uma única sobrancelha para a nutriz quase subconsciente que Rei estava dando à garota.

"Eu não poderia concordar mais com você, Miyamoto-san. Como Miku-san disse, nossa situação agora é óbvia". Uma carranca apertada assentou sobre os traços pálidos do homem enquanto ele casualmente fixava os óculos, "As coisas não estão muito boas, são eles, Uzumaki-san?" A serpente de um homem voltou sua atenção para o loiro estoico. "Você pode ir em frente e ser honesto conosco. Neste momento, não importa e esconder a verdade não vai fazer nada melhor."

Todos os olhos caíram sobre o adolescente de bigode imediatamente depois.

Por um momento, o loiro não respondeu exteriormente. Até que uma carranca macia enrolou os cantos de seus lábios para baixo. Interiormente, Naruto descobriu que ele estava ficando bastante cansado da pequena cobra do jardim e suas observações sutis. Embora ele soubesse melhor do que cavar buracos mais profundos até agora. Se ele agisse de acordo com seus impulsos e desse uma lição ao bastardo viscoso, então Niki teria apenas mais motivos para duvidar dele. O que, por sua vez, tornaria sua situação mais difícil.

Realmente ... apenas quando exatamente as coisas ficaram complicadas? Ele honestamente adoraria saber.

"Estamos cercados." Ele começou, seu tom calmo e relaxado. "As ruas estão superlotadas, e mais continuam aparecendo. As únicas coisas que as mantêm afastadas agora são as paredes e cercas que cercam este lugar. Se algum de vocês quiser realmente sair vivo disso. Eu provavelmente começaria a subir." com algumas idéias agora, enquanto você ainda pode ".

Sem dúvida, isso os colocaria em pânico. Mas mentir realmente não era o seu forte. Ele poderia evitar um assunto como ninguém. Mas mentir para o rosto de alguém? Ele só pensava que era inútil por toda parte. E não importava o quanto Danzo tentasse fazer com que aquele pedacinho dele fosse embora. Desaparecer completamente, o velho falcão nunca poderia.

Depois de alguns segundos, a maioria descobriu que não conseguia mais manter contato visual com aquelas órbitas geladas e em branco e viraram a cabeça. Evitando seu olhar e escolhendo se concentrar em outra coisa. Não que Naruto se importasse nem um pouco.

Com sua parte sendo dita e feita, o olhar loiro piscou para encontrar ônix preto. E com um pequeno movimento de seu pulso. Naruto fez um gesto discreto para Takashi falar.

O adolescente de cabelos escuros parecia surpreso, mas rapidamente estudou suas feições e tomou sua sugestão.

"Obrigado, Uzumaki-san." Ele acenou com a cabeça do loiro antes de voltar sua atenção para a maioria do grupo. "Devemos começar dando uma olhada nas nossas opções."

Seus olhos se encontraram com todos os outros na sala, e preguiçosamente, o adolescente de cabelos escuros notou que uma pequena parte dele estava estranhamente satisfeita com a forma como todas essas pessoas estavam tão desesperadamente aguardando suas próximas palavras. Como eles estavam ouvindo ele, e só ele.

"Primeiro, provavelmente teremos que votar, já que temos duas escolhas óbvias no momento. Podemos esperar o resto do dia e esperar que eles desapareçam ou tentemos escapar Agora mesmo e siga para a casa de Saya. De qualquer forma, tudo bem para mim, mas eu sinto como se não devêssemos ficar. O que vocês acham? "

"Antes mesmo de considerarmos escapar de uma opção. Como exatamente você planeja nos escapar em primeiro lugar, Komuro-san?" A atenção foi agora atraída para Ishiyama. Quem finalmente havia tirado os olhos do laptop em suas mãos para nivelar Takashi com um olhar perscrutador. "Se o que Uzumaki-san diz é verdade. Se realmente estamos cercados de todos os lados do que isso significa agora ... não há saída para nós."

Takashi não pôde deixar de franzir as palavras do terceiro ano. O olhar desconfiado naqueles orbes estreitos e marrons era óbvio em ser apontado diretamente para ele. E por mais que odiasse admitir, sabia que Ishiyama estava certo.

"Então a ideia de que a fuga é até mesmo uma opção é na melhor das hipóteses um esboço. Se nós realmente vamos votar. Eu serei o primeiro a votar que ficamos dentro, pelo menos até que alguém consiga um mais confiável Claro que não vou contar com uma ideia estruturalmente fraca como essa para garantir a minha sobrevivência. Sem ofensa a você, Komuro-san. "

Takashi retornou o argumento dos adolescentes mais velhos com um sorriso tímido. "Bem ... eu suponho que não há como lutar esse tipo de lógica." Ele soltou um suspiro depois. "E enquanto eu gostaria de agir o mais rápido possível e não esperar, não posso deixar de concordar com você Ishiyama-san."

"Você está de repente dizendo que devemos esperar? Não deveríamos estar perdendo a qualquer hora! Essas ... essas coisas poderiam escalar as paredes! Ou quebrá-las completamente! Vocês não entendem? Não podemos confiar que nós está realmente mais seguro! Eu concordo com o seu plano anterior Takashi-san! " Yamada apertou a mandíbula e encontrou os olhos de cada pessoa que se aglomerava ao redor da sala com um desespero claramente claro.

"Precisamos agir! Se não o fizermos, todos vamos morrer!"

...

O silêncio encheu a sala.

Na palavra morrer, quase todos congelaram. O pensamento de morrer nas mãos daqueles monstros famintos de carne. Por ter sua carne rasgada e engolida e dissolvida na barriga daquelas criaturas. Apenas para eventualmente se transformar naquelas mesmas criaturas e matar e comer cegamente outra alma viva. Outra pessoa! Era um aterrorizante pesadelo que provocava arrepios na espinha de cada indivíduo e só servia para alimentar o medo agitado em seu estômago.

Nenhum deles queria isso. Não um único.

De volta à escola, era fácil se concentrar apenas em sair vivo. O que aconteceu no meio foi apenas agindo por instinto. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido também ... mas aqui ... eles tiveram tempo. Hora de processar, hora de entender e chegar a um acordo.

O baixo coro de gemidos sinistros encheu a sala. Vasculhando as rachaduras e trabalhando como um quase constante, sem ser convidado, lembrou o que em breve poderia ser todo o seu destino.

... Morte .

Foi aqui, entre a tensão que se espalhava como fogo. E toda a paranoia e medo que Shido encontrou uma oportunidade.

" Isso ... isso é realmente uma situação grave." O homem sussurrou solenemente.

Os cantos dos lábios de Shido se contorceram quando a atenção de todos foi novamente desviada para ele, embora ele facilmente a escondesse. Através da ponte estreita de seus óculos, a serpente de um homem podia ver a emoção crua esculpida em cada um dos rostos dos estudantes. Tudo o que eles sentiram. Seus pensamentos. Estava tudo tão claro como o dia para ele. Que, inadvertidamente, tornou as coisas muito mais fáceis.

"Uma situação grave, no entanto, não garante tal comportamento de nenhum de nós." Seu olhar apertado encontrou-se com Yamada. O adolescente medroso não pôde deixar de desviar o olhar com vergonha. "Nós ainda somos pessoas que não somos? E como pessoas, vamos agir de acordo. Uzumaki-san, quanto tempo você diria que poderíamos aguentar aqui? Minutos? Horas?"

Naruto apenas deu de ombros em resposta. Escolhendo, em vez disso, manter-se quieto.

Felizmente alguém escolheu falar em seu lugar.

"Deveríamos ficar bem por algumas horas." Shizuka falou. Seus orbes castanhos-mel encontrando um par azul indiferente por meio segundo. "Rika sempre foi um pouco paranoica, e dado seu trabalho ela tem boas razões para ser. O que eu quero dizer é que essas paredes são reforçadas, então levará algum tempo para eles chegarem até nós. Até mesmo portões são feitos de um metal especial que eu não consigo lembrar o nome. Então, para ser franco, nós deveríamos estar seguros por algum tempo ". Ela terminou sua explicação com um sorriso leve e sonolento.

Enquanto a enfermeira loira não gostava de conversar, ou mesmo de interagir com Shido, ela sabia que todos os outros precisavam ouvir essas palavras ou então as coisas só iriam se deteriorar lentamente a partir de agora.

Felizmente foi o suficiente.

"Então devemos esperar aqui então, r-certo, Shido-sensi?" Kawamoto voltou seu olhar inseguro para a pessoa que ela acreditava que traria segurança. "Eu ... eu não quero ir lá ... não se houver muitos deles. Eu morreria com certeza."

Shido colocou uma mão reconfortante sobre o ombro das meninas de óculos. Um olhar gentil, mas severo em seus olhos.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu nunca mais quero que você diga essas palavras novamente." Ele apertou ainda mais apertado. "Você vai sair disso vivo, eu prometo a você. E se isso vai nos manter seguros e nos dar um pouco mais de tempo para descobrir tudo. Eu não vejo uma razão pela qual nós não deveríamos ficar Na verdade, acredito que todos podemos concordar com isso, não podemos?

O resto do que agora era apelidado de culto de Shido assentiu em concordância. A mesma adoração cega sempre presente.

"Bem, então ..." O homem magro virou a cabeça e falou. Em relação a Takashi, e todo o grupo como um todo com uma pequena carranca. "... aí está, Komuro-san. Decidimos que é melhor esperar aqui. Como todos vocês muito bem deixaram claro, estamos separados em metas e liderança. Então, se você e qualquer um que segue atrás todos vocês gostariam de ainda fazer sua grande fuga, não vamos tentar pará-lo ".

Takashi franziu a testa e momentaneamente se perguntou quando ele concordou em ser um líder.

Ao lado dele, Rei não podia deixar de rosnar no show dramático que Shido estava colocando na frente de todos e em como esses estudantes, e até mesmo alguns de seu próprio grupo, estavam caindo em seu truque. Um único olhar de Takashi foi o suficiente para silenciá-la.

Seus olhos vermelhos-rubi se estreitaram com desprezo e os punhos cerrados ao seu lado até que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos.

Ela odiava aquele homem! A maneira como ele manipula e mente para todos ao seu redor como se fossem brinquedos. Foi nojento. O que ele tinha feito com o pai dela, a família dela, era imperdoável ... mas mais do que tudo, ela odiava o que ele representava acima de tudo. Todos os desejos gananciosos e perversos da humanidade atingiram uma só pessoa.

Isso foi o que Koichi Shido foi.

Não foi até que a criança sentada no colo dela se arrastou desconfortavelmente que Rei saiu de suas reflexões mais sombrias e recuperou a compostura.

"Eu estou para ficar." Kyoko acrescentou. Seus braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Eu preciso considerar sua segurança antes de seus desejos. Como professora, e adulta. Eu não terei mais estudantes desnecessariamente morrendo no meu turno. Me desculpe se isso deixa algum de você com raiva."

A mulher declarou seus dois centavos sobre o assunto sem um pingo de dúvida. Ela acreditava plenamente em seu raciocínio.

"Eu ... eu também concordo. Devemos ficar." Yamada se virou para as pessoas com quem ele havia sobrevivido até agora e, com um sorriso desesperado, praticamente implorou a todos que ficassem. "Por favor, eu não quero que nenhum de vocês morra também. Apenas fique aqui. Podemos descobrir isso juntos! Nós podemos sobreviver juntos!"

Com os lábios franzidos, Takashi observou que mais da metade de todos que votavam optaram por permanecer. Dois deles eram o seu povo!

... espera , o pessoal dele ?

Takashi olhou nervosamente para o esfregão rosa ao lado dele. Esperando por misericórdia. Para algum tipo de palavra ou consertar seu problema com quem ele acreditava ser a pessoa mais inteligente de todas.

"..."

Saya permaneceu em silêncio. Um zumbido baixo escapou enquanto ela pensava calmamente sobre o próximo curso de ação. Quando ela finalmente falou, não era exatamente o que o adolescente de olhos de ônix queria ouvir.

"Nós devemos ficar também. Eu não gosto disso, mas o que está lá fora é muito pior. Nesse meio tempo eu vou tentar pegar minha mãe novamente. Tenho certeza de que se eu explicar a situação para ela, ela se certificaria de que nós estamos seguramente extraídos ".

Um suspiro de alívio escapou a quase todo mundo com o pensamento.

Eles poderiam pedir ajuda! As coisas não eram tão ruins quanto pensaram antes!

Takashi estava entre eles. "Essa é uma ótima idéia, Saya, eu não esperava menos de você. Você já encontrou uma solução para o nosso problema e agora, graças a você, todos nós estaremos seguros em breve". O adolescente elogiou-a e, com um sorriso bem iluminado, começou a acariciar a cabeça das meninas de cor chiclete.

Saya rapidamente bateu a mão dele e olhou para ele enquanto tentava esconder seu rubor com mais indignação.

"Não faça isso de novo!" Ela assobiou.

"Mas você costumava amar quando nós somos ki-"

Uma mão agora estava pressionando apressadamente contra sua boca. Efetivamente cortando suas próximas palavras.

"Não. Faça isso. Mais uma vez, Takashi."

Quando o adolescente deu um rápido aceno em resposta, Saya finalmente retirou a mão. O brilho, no entanto, nunca diminuiu em sua intensidade.

"Por que você não pode idiotas mantê-lo para baixo, droga! Estou morrendo por aqui!" Yuki latiu. A ruiva rosnou quando outra dor de cabeça explodiu em sua cabeça.

E assim mesmo. A tensão resolveu-se.

Através de orbes azuis escuros, Naruto assistiu, interiormente espantado com a forma como pensava na relativa segurança de cada um deles e todos desciam seus guardas novamente. Sorrindo timidamente, rindo e agindo como se não pudessem mais ouvir aquele gemido terrível ecoando nas ruas. Foi como colocar agora como era antes.

Como foi que eles conseguiram fazer isso? Com toda a honestidade, Naruto teria preferido o grotesco gemer por causa dessa farsa qualquer dia.

Seu olhar penetrante varreu discretamente o quarto. Para sua diversão e falta de surpresa, Saeko já estava distraidamente olhando diretamente para ele. Ela sacudiu o pulso e acenou de maneira familiar. Agindo como se fosse outra saudação de olho na sala de aula. Ele fingiu não tê-la visto, mas o sutil lampejo de satisfação que brotou para a vida naqueles orbes azuis embalados disse-lhe tudo o que ele precisava saber.

Como sempre, Busujima Saeko estava no topo das coisas. Já estando bem ciente de que eles estavam longe de serem seguros.

As loiras mais novas pessoas de interesse, uma Marikawa Shizuka parecia estar no 'in' também. Do lado de fora, a loira peituda parecia estar tão revivida quanto todos os outros, mas o sorriso em seu rosto não parecia realmente alcançar seus olhos. Juntamente com suas ações anteriores e ele supunha que ela só queria manter a paz.

Admirável, mas não inteiramente sem suas falhas.

' Ainda assim, ela tem uma certa maneira com a leitura do humor. Pessoas em geral, na verdade. Manter meu olho para ela era o movimento certo. '

Mesmo ele não estava imune a escorregar nos dias de hoje, embora estivesse trabalhando rapidamente para consertar esse problema em particular.

Os gemidos nunca foram embora. Eles eram baixos, primitivos e absolutamente repugnantes. No entanto, neste exato momento, enquanto ela ativamente encarava o homem excessivamente confiante que estava descansando sobre a cama de hóspedes com um sorriso vitorioso. Yuki não conseguia decidir o que era mais revoltante ...

... o gemido, ou a caneca do Shido.

"O que diabos você quer?" Seus olhos se voltaram para o outro de seu trio, "E por que diabos é estúpido aqui? Eu te disse que não vou falar se ele está por perto. Os idiotas são um gritador. Ele vai jogar você em movimento se salvar a vida dele."

Uma carranca cruel marcou o rosto de Tsunoda enquanto ele falava em sua própria defesa.

"É melhor você assistir sua boca prostituta . Não há nada que me impeça de lhe ensinar uma ou duas lições que você conhece? Não com a maneira como as coisas estão agora." Um brilho perigoso brilhou naqueles olhos escuros e redondos.

Yuki, no entanto, não era de se incomodar.

"Você tenta qualquer coisa e eu posso te prometer, não vou ter nenhum problema em te matar."

Imada sorriu, ou mais como leer a garota.

"Nada mal ... sim , é isso!" O loiro falso abaixou a cabeça em um esforço para esconder o sorriso malicioso sobre suas feições. "Aquela paixão! É demais, às vezes eu simplesmente não consigo segurar! É simplesmente incrível demais! Eu diria até que é o melhor! Você é o melhor quando se trata disso, Yuki-chan "

Os olhos de Tsunoda se arregalaram por uma margem, e a sutil vibração de seus dedos de vez em quando deixava a ruiva em alerta máximo. Claro, uma palavra de Shido e do delinquente recuou rapidamente. Muito parecido com um cão de ataque bem treinado faria. Com o rabo entre as pernas e um grunhido desagradável enrolando seus lábios para baixo.

Esse cachorro em particular estava praticamente salivando também. Que vergonha.

"Basta. Deixar Yuki sozinha Imada-kun. Ela é uma de nós, afinal, e você fará bem em lembrar disso. Quanto à sua pergunta, minha querida, bem, é realmente muito simples. Tudo o que você tem a fazer é reportar e então você pode sair, esperançosamente mais rápido do que veio. " O homem de terno riu baixinho de sua própria piada. "Minhas desculpas, que foi indiscutivelmente terrível humor. De qualquer forma, você aprendeu alguma coisa útil ou nova?"

A ruiva poupou o olhar irritado de Tsunoda mais uma vez, antes que sua atenção voltasse à origem de seus problemas atuais.

Fechando os olhos devagar, Yuki lutou com outro gemido enquanto sua cabeça batia continuamente e doía em ondas. Esfregando círculos pequenos e suaves ao redor de sua têmpora em um esforço para aliviar seu sofrimento enquanto ela falava.

"Nada realmente novo para relatar ... mas isso não vem ao caso, a verdadeira questão que você precisa estar me perguntando é por que eu deveria me preocupar mais com essa porcaria mais em primeiro lugar? Não é como se você pudesse continuar a me pagar, ou oferecer para olhar para o outro lado da escola. Eu duvido que você tenha dinheiro suficiente para nos tirar daqui e, caso você não tenha notado ainda, nós não estamos mais na escola. " Ela abriu um olho e franziu o cenho quando pareceu que Shido não era afetada por suas palavras. Seu comportamento exterior inteiramente imperturbável.

"Para fazer uma longa história curta. Você pode me oferecer nada , sensei."

Uma risada baixa e divertida seguiu sua proclamação.

" Então ... o que você quer dizer é que você não aprendeu nada então?" O homem sacudiu a cabeça, desapontado. "Honestamente, eu esperava mais de você. Oh, bem, suponho que é preciso primeiro falhar para ter sucesso. Embora, eu prefiro não falhar e ser estritamente bem-sucedido." Ele encolheu os ombros, "De qualquer maneira, isso não serve ... Eu te dei uma tarefa e você falhou na conclusão dela."

Shido deu um tapinha nos lençóis macios e cheios de seda e gesticulou para ela com a mão livre.

"Por que não se juntar a mim? É o mínimo que você sabe? Eu raramente tolero o fracasso e só posso assumir que você está pensando em compensar sua falha de alguma forma. É claro que eu preferiria muito mais essa opção se você não se importe comigo compartilhando meus próprios pensamentos pessoais ".

Yuki quase engasgou de desgosto ao pensar nisso.

"Eu prefiro estragar a gordura." Ela murmurou com uma expressão desagradável. "Ele provavelmente acabaria sendo melhor do que você mesmo."

"Oh! Tais palavras amargas e dolorosas." Shido fingiu uma expressão dolorida. "Embora isso seja o que eu sempre gostei de você Yuki. Sempre o espirituoso. Você tem um jeito muito peculiar com as palavras que você conhece. Alguém já lhe disse isso? É realmente impressionante como você criou essa personalidade externa sua puramente apenas pela observação. Infelizmente, seu curioso abuso da psique humana também é fraco por causa dessa mesma habilidade. "

A ruiva franziu os lábios. Seus olhos cintilando com desagrado espontâneo para o professor casualmente descansando.

Shido não deu a ela uma chance de falar. Porque assim que ele viu aquele olhar familiar, com um sorriso fino, o homem ajeitou os óculos e falou. Seu tom gotejando com intenção venenosa.

" Palavras ... elas não são confiáveis. As pessoas mentem umas para as outras o tempo todo. Eu menti para você, você mentiu para mim, e todos nós mentimos um para o outro. É natural, então não há necessidade de sentir Na verdade, quando você chega a minha idade, mentir é praticamente tudo o que você ão palavras, bem como pessoas, não são confiáveis.O que você deve focar na minha querida não é o que elas dizem ... mas, em vez disso, o que eles não podem deixar de fazer. Aqueles minúsculos, facilmente examinaram coisas que alguém não pode ajudar ou esconder, apesar de quão duro eles tentam. Que minha querida, é o que vai levar você à terra prometida da conquista. "

Ele piscou de brincadeira.

"Você fará bem em lembrar disso, Yuki."

"Isso é um desperdício do meu tempo." A ruiva cuspiu: "Vou me deitar em algum lugar longe de tudo isso. Se você for esperto, vai me deixar em paz ..." Aqui, um sorriso perigoso surgiu. "A menos que você queira que todos aqui saibam sobre seus pequenos planos, sensei ."

Sem se incomodar em dar a Shido sua própria chance de retrucar e seu ponto já ter sido feito, a garota calmamente girou nos calcanhares e começou a fazê-la sair. Parando apenas para dar o dedo a um furioso Tsunoda antes de fechar a porta atrás dela. Deixando os dois homens para trás para apodrecer no silêncio.

"Por que você deixa aquela putinha falar comigo, com você, assim?" O adolescente irritado foi rápido em expressar sua opinião depois que Yuki saiu. "Ela é inútil agora! Qual é o ponto de até mesmo mantê-la no circuito !? Se você me perguntar ... você deve apenas me deixar lidar com ela."

Um sorriso malicioso substituiu a expressão anterior que marcava seu rosto.

"Eu posso pensar em todos os tipos de maneiras para torná-la mais cooperativa".

Shido apenas balançou a cabeça. O mesmo sorriso divertido e de lábios finos se espalhou por suas feições pastosas.

"Ela sempre foi assim ..." Ele murmurou baixinho para o adolescente ao lado dele. Mesmo indo tão longe a ponto de dar um pequeno e indiferente encolher de ombros. "Tão rebelde. Nunca parando em querer provar que ela é sua própria pessoa para o mundo inteiro. É exatamente o que a torna tão interessante, e por que, no final, ela sempre estará um passo atrás. A única diferença agora é que ela é Tanto quanto a nossa querida Yuki não quer admitir, no fundo, ela está tão aterrorizada quanto todos os outros. "

A loira falsa levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta. Não totalmente entendendo seus professores apontam.

"Se você sabe disso, por que ela ainda está na foto? Não seria mais fácil começar a usar outra pessoa?"

"Claro que sim, mas isso seria muito chato. Este caminho é um pouco mais interessante, você não acha? Além disso, ninguém poderia substituir o meu Yuki-chan. Ela é afinal muito especial para mim. Quase como um filha de aluguel realmente. "

Tsunoda não pôde deixar de fazer uma careta de desgosto para o homem de óculos. Uma mão subiu para esfregar seu cabelo preto enquanto o outro descansava no bolso da calça esquerda enquanto um suspiro escapava de seus lábios.

"Você realmente é uma foda doente ..." Ele murmurou.

Shido parecia não afetado como sempre. A maneira como seus lábios se contorciam com as palavras de seus cúmplices mais jovens sugeria que o homem retorcido no terno rasgado e manchado de sangue estava de alguma forma orgulhoso disso.

"Eu sou, eu não vou mentir lá ... mas você também, Imada-kun. Embora neste momento algo como isso não importe. Se bem me lembro, eu acredito que eu te dei uma tarefa para cuidar Eu não? Um certo projeto que eu queria começar. Oh, e por favor, certifique-se de que ninguém veja nada também. Enquanto eu converso com todos, eu quero que você a leve. Mantenha-a quieta também! Eu não me importo como você faça isso, inspire o medo, manipule-a, force-se a ela. Eu não me importo, apenas mantenha tudo quieto. "

Uma borda de aço se abateu sobre as esferas afiadas e penetrantes do homem.

"Você me entende?"

Com um breve aceno de cabeça, o delinquente estalou o pescoço com um estalo enjoativo e sorriu. Combinando seus professores olhar com um confiante polegares para cima.

"Eu te peguei! Você pode contar comigo, ensine! Não é como se eu não estivesse rezando para que esse dia chegasse ou algo assim!"

"É claro ... você teve aquela obsessão bastante estranha com ela por tanto tempo quanto me lembro. Isso, o que está prestes a acontecer, era inevitável, não era? Oh, que trágico. Bem, então, eu espero Eu não tenho que te lembrar que nós precisamos dela viva Imada-kun. Ela não vai nos fazer nenhum bom morto. Lembre-se com quem nós estaremos lidando aqui. Uzumaki-kun é perigoso afinal. "

Tsunoda parecia como se toda a sua forma tivesse sido incendiada com a menção do loiro estoico. O último encontro deles não era algo que ele pudesse esquecer facilmente e provavelmente nunca perdoaria. Desta vez, no entanto, os cartões que ele logo seguraria o levariam à vitória. Logo ele faria Uzumaki Naruto assistir impotente enquanto ele pegava Niki por sua própria direita na frente dele.

"Eu sei ... eu entendo, ele é perigoso, certo. Mas esse seu plano é infalível! Não vamos perder para ele."

"Bem, então, vamos começar vamos? Lembre-se que Imada-kun não perde o controle de si mesmo. O resultado de nosso plano cuidadosamente elaborado, e se ou não nós também vemos nossos próprios paraísos pessoais, tudo se desenrola em seus ombros agora Não nos falhe. Não me falhe. "

Uma onda de despedida final foi sua única resposta, e em um breve segundo Shido foi deixado sozinho no quarto de hóspedes. A iluminação da janela fez bem em iluminar o sorriso perverso que se estendia por todo o seu rosto, enrugando suas feições pálidas. Apesar de como as coisas logo se revelariam, ele não poderia evitar.

Finalmente, chegou a hora de seu mundo perfeito ser trazido à vida. Um mundo onde todos se curvavam para ele e onde ele governava sozinho como um deus mortal.

"Ei, alguma coisa ainda?"

Saya virou o olhar preocupado para Takashi, que agora ocupava o banco do bar ao lado dela. Um olhar semelhante foi refletido de volta para ela, e levou a maior parte de sua energia para não deixar seus ombros caírem na derrota.

"Não, não é uma droga, na verdade. Eu chamei de novo e de novo pela última hora, e toda vez que ligo apenas vou direto para o correio de voz. Não é como minha mãe não atender quando eu ligar também, então, acima de nós, não podermos receber nenhuma ajuda no momento, eu também estou agora mais preocupado com o status atual da minha família. Eu acho que você poderia dizer que estou preocupada agora. "

Suas palavras vieram a uma milha por minuto. Quase rápido demais para ele ouvir. Foi apenas graças ao tempo que ele já havia compartilhado com Saya que a adolescente de cabelos escuros era capaz de entendê-la remotamente. Era um velho tique nervoso dela se ele se lembrasse direito. Um que ele conhecia bem quando eram ambos crianças.

Saya estava praticamente ofegante no final disso.

Takashi reuniu seu melhor sorriso simpático e esperou que fosse o suficiente. Aquele ato único era tudo o que ele podia oferecer a ela porque ele, assim como ela, e assim como todo mundo estava preocupado com o bem estar de suas próprias famílias.

"Não te vejo tão inseguro há muito tempo ..." Ele sussurrou fracamente. Em branco assistindo tudo se desdobrar em torno deles. Saya notou que seu olhar permaneceu sobre Rei por apenas um segundo a mais. "Isso meio que me assusta se eu pudesse ser honesto com você. Eu sempre olhei para você como um pilar de apoio. Não importa o que fosse, Takagi Saya sempre sabia o que fazer ou tinha a resposta. Você era tudo que eu queria ser como pessoa. Diligente, teimosa, inteligente ".

O adolescente de olhos ônix esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça timidamente. Inconsciente do rubor brilhante lentamente rastejando sobre as bochechas levemente bronzeadas de Saya a cada palavra.

"Então, vendo você assim depois de tanto tempo, é apenas um pouco inquietante. Umm, olha, o que eu quero dizer é ... e eu sei que é egoísmo da minha parte até perguntar em um momento como esse, mas ... poderia você me deixa se apoiar em você agora, mais uma vez? Eu poderia honestamente usá-lo ".

Seus olhos se arregalaram. E por um breve segundo a garota pensou que esqueceu como respirar.

" T-Takashi ... claro ..." Ela sussurrou baixinho: "Você pode contar comigo."

Sua cabeça balançou um pouco quando dois braços fortes caíram sobre seus pequenos ombros e a sacudiram.

E com um apertão reconfortante, o adolescente de cabelos escuros transmitiu tudo para ela. Ele não se importava apenas com ela como um amigo, ele não tinha ... ele disse que precisava dela.

Uma leve e quente sensação de vibração surgiu em seu peito.

"Sua família está bem, não vamos esquecer de quem os pais estavam falando aqui. É sua mãe e seu pai depois de tudo, Takagi- chan."

Com essas palavras, qualquer sentimento estranho que tivesse surgido desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto veio.

Com um leve sorriso, Saya entorpeceu a cabeça em concordância.

"C -certo ... são meus pais depois de tudo. Eles são os melhores ... não são?"

Parecia que o destino estava do lado dela naquele exato momento que Shido escolheu descalçar as escadas enquanto anunciava algo ao longo das linhas de onde todos pararam. Saya notou que havia um brilho estranhamente satisfeito nos olhos do homem, mas ela estava muito focada no alívio que a percorria quando a atenção de Takashi finalmente se afastou dela para realmente se importar com isso.

A porta estava silenciosamente fechada atrás dele, e com um pequeno clique ressonante, a mesma porta estava trancada. Um triunfante Tsunoda ficou imóvel e silencioso como um predador faminto que finalmente localizou sua presa antes dela, um sorriso enorme ameaçando se soltar quando finalmente pôs os olhos em seu prêmio.

Niki estava dormindo, sua forma ágil espalhada sobre a cama grande. Suas curvas se comprimiram debaixo do edredom e seus lábios se abriram quando respirações suaves e constantes deslizaram.

Ela era bonita. Ela era inocente.

Ela era pura .

Isso o fez se sentir enjoado por dentro ao pensar nisso. Essa inocência, essa pureza impressionante e extraordinária. Ele queria isso. Ele queria torná-lo seu e depois manchá-lo. Quebre isso. Destrua isso.

' Niki-chan ... finalmente estamos sozinhos. '

Tsunoda deu um passo, depois outro e outro. Até que ele finalmente estava se elevando acima da garota adormecida da beira da cama. Perto o suficiente para que tudo o que ele precisava fazer era simplesmente estender a mão e tocá-la, agarrá-la.

T ake-la .

... mas ele não podia. Muito estava andando sobre isso. Além disso, agora não era hora de jogar a cautela na janela e agir por impulso. Até ele podia reconhecer isso. O que ele precisava agora era manter a calma e fazer as coisas da maneira certa.

' ... mas quem sabe ... quando eu vou ter outra chance ... '

Sua linha anterior de pensamento foi instantaneamente quebrada.

Quando ele terá outra chance? O que foi melhor do que isso de qualquer maneira?

O olhar faminto de Imada varreu a forma adormecida de Niki. Suas mãos se contraíram e ele notou que estava começando a suar. Embora quem pudesse culpá-lo? Ali estava ela, dormindo profundamente, como se nada pudesse tocar aqui. Ela estava bem aqui! A pessoa que ele ansiava estava ali e tudo o que ele precisava fazer agora era reivindicar seu merecido prêmio!

Ele não queria nada mais do que ser leal. Verdadeiramente. Ele não queria nada mais do que ver esse plano bem sucedido e assistir Uzumaki Naruto sofrer.

... verdade seja dita. Ele não queria todas essas coisas tão mal quanto ele queria o que estava bem na frente dele.

Toshimi Niki ...

O amor da sua vida. Sua garota perfeita dos sonhos.

Isso foi o que Toshimi Niki era. E aqui, neste exato momento, ele a levaria pela primeira vez.

Com uma cevada contida, sorriso cheio de dentes. O falso loiro fez sua escolha.

"Sinto muito, sensei ..." Tsunoda sussurrou sem fôlego. Uma única mão esticada para agarrar o pescoço minúsculo e delgado da menina adormecida. "Não importa o que você diga ... Eu não posso deixar de perder o controle em torno dela. Eu tentei muito , sério, eu fiz o meu melhor ... mas , eu não posso perder esta oportunidade de ouro."

...

"Tenho certeza que ele vai entender."

Uma mão pressionou-se contra a boca dele, e antes que Tsunoda pudesse questionar a ação ou o que estava acontecendo em geral, uma dor aguda repentina e intensa explodiu em seu braço direito. A sensação quente e branca foi o suficiente para levá-lo às lágrimas e a crise repugnante e úmida que se seguiu lhe disse tudo o que ele precisava saber.

O adolescente de duas cores soltou o que sem dúvida teria sido um grito estridente e cheio de dor, com a mesma mão não abafando qualquer barulho que ele tivesse feito.

"Sua mão direita está quebrada, ou, para ser mais preciso, todo o seu antebraço está quebrado." Uma voz fria e sem emoção saiu de trás dele. O adolescente ferido sentiu seu coração cair para os buracos de seu estômago com a familiaridade dele. "Tenho certeza que você está com muita dor agora. Você quer que isso pare?"

Tsunoda se arregalou, orbes cheios de lágrimas no antebraço enrugado e hematoma roxo no meio do mesmo lugar que Naruto apontou. Com a boca coberta, o falso loiro só conseguia balançar a cabeça em resposta.

"Eu vejo ... bem , isso é compreensível ..."

Dedos pálidos deslizaram por seu ombro enquanto Naruto falava com ele. Aquela mesma sensação fria e sombria que ele sentiu semanas atrás percorreu sua espinha. Não tão repentino e menos arrogante do que antes, mas ainda tão frio quanto. Seu braço pulsava em agonia, e do reflexo do vidro que cobria o quarto, Tsunoda se encontrou com um par de frios olhos azul-escuros olhando-o com tanta intensidade que ele sentiu como se tivesse esquecido como respirar.

"Infelizmente, você cometeu um grande erro por apenas um tapa no pulso."

Com um pequeno gesto quase sem esforço. O assaltante caiu de joelhos com um baque quieto. Cevada um segundo depois que ele bateu no chão, outro comprado de dor lancinante o atingiu. Aquela mesma crosta molhada ecoando pelo quarto principal. Assim como antes, Tsunoda moveu sua mandíbula para gritar assassinato sangrento, mas não adiantou.

Naruto pressionou o pé contra o tornozelo de seus companheiros delinqüentes e começou a esfregá-lo para frente e para trás contra o osso já severamente quebrado.

"Dói, não é?" O adolescente de bigode sussurrou sem jeito. "Agora, tanto o seu braço direito quanto a perna esquerda são inúteis. O que você acha que aconteceria se eu fosse, eu não sei, jogá-lo lá fora com todos eles agora? Você acha que seria capaz de fazer sair vivo do jeito que você é?

Tsunoda jurou que viu aquelas esferas azuis quase brilhando.

O adolescente ferido rapidamente balançou a cabeça, expressão frenética e rosto corado com o pensamento do loiro deixando esses monstros fazer o seu caminho com ele.

"Não ... eu não penso assim. Bem, então, se você quiser evitar esse cenário em particular, duas coisas vão acontecer." Naruto levantou um dedo, bem consciente de que seu contorno podia ser visto através do reflexo da porta de vidro. "Um, quando eu remover minha mão, você não deve fazer um único som. Se você respirar alto demais, eu quebro seu pescoço."

Outro dedo seguiu.

"E dois, você vai responder a todas as perguntas que eu tenho, ou eu vou quebrar seu pescoço."

Com um aceno rápido, o adolescente de cores duplas concordou instantaneamente. A segunda mão de Naruto se afastou de sua boca, Tsunoda puxou o ar em seus pulmões e se preparou para pedir ajuda.

Se ele jogasse suas cartas corretamente, ele só pareceria a vítima nessa situação.

Apenas por uma presença pesada e avassaladora a cair sobre ele. Fazendo com que ele se sentisse como se de repente fosse empurrado para dentro de uma enorme cachoeira e mandado nadar. Ele congelou quase instantaneamente, e com uma respiração instável rapidamente percebeu que aqueles mesmos dedos pálidos estavam agora cuidadosamente espalhados em torno de seu pescoço musculoso.

"Pense no que você está prestes a fazer ..." Naruto apertou, e assistiu com uma fachada vazia enquanto os olhos de Tsunoda praticamente se projetavam de sua cabeça.

"Pense longa e duramente, Tsunoda."

Naquele curto espaço de tempo, Tsunoda viu-se morrer em uma dúzia de maneiras diferentes. E toda morte horripilante estava nas mãos dessa loira apática que se elevava atrás dele como uma espécie de deus da morte.

Naruto levou o silêncio adolescente visivelmente chocante como complacência.

"Isso é bom ... agora , vamos começar. Para cada mentira que você me diz, eu quebro um dedo em cada mão. Quando eu fico sem dedos. Eu fico sem paciência. Lembre-se disso."

Tsunoda soltou um pequeno e incomum gemido quando o loiro praticamente o arrastou para longe.

As palavras de Naruto agitaram seu próprio núcleo.

Não por causa da brutalidade de tudo, mas mais por causa daquele tom gelado e sem emoção com o qual ele falou, que parecia perturbadoramente ecoar dentro de seus pensamentos. O vazio neles serviria para sempre assombrá-lo.

Shido pensou muito que tudo estava indo muito bem. No estágio inicial dessa pequena reunião, ele havia manipulado magistralmente a situação, de modo que as crianças voltassem a brigar entre si, enquanto os adultos lutavam para recuperar um pouco de controle. É quase doloroso vê-los ansiosamente discutir assim. Não era que ele se sentisse mal, claro, ele estava apenas um pouco ... decepcionado era tudo. Eles estavam tornando as coisas um pouco fáceis demais para ele.

Mesmo ele às vezes gostava de um desafio.

Embora ele tenha, é claro, anos de experiência sob esse cinturão com esse tipo de coisa. Se não fosse nada menos que um passeio no parque, ele poderia ter ficado um pouco insultado.

Oh bem, de qualquer forma, Tsunoda logo estaria descendo as escadas. O que acabaria por sinalizar o seu sucesso. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer agora era aproveitar o show.

' Com aquela vida de garotas nas minhas mãos, Uzumaki não terá escolha a não ser me obedecer. E com alguém assim ao meu lado, todo o resto deve se encaixar sem muito problema. 'Shido retribuiu um sorriso ao pensar,' eu odeio confiar em táticas tão perversas. Isso me lembra muito do meu pai, mas como eles dizem ... o sangue corre mais denso. '

Seus orbes estreitos se arrastavam ao longo dos rostos de todos os presentes. Tomando nota de cada uma das suas variadas expressões.

Shido contou todos presentes, todos menos quatro. Niki, Tsunoda, o gordo e Uzumaki.

Esperar...

Ele rapidamente procurou a sala novamente.

Onde estava Uzumaki Naruto? O loiro barbudo estava aqui há poucos segundos!

Uma carranca fraca marcou os traços pálidos dos professores quando um sentimento desconfortável o atingiu. Será que o loiro sem expressão simplesmente perdeu o interesse pela coisa toda e foi para outro lugar?

Felizmente, Shido não teve que esperar muito por uma resposta.

Como previsto, Imada realmente desceu as escadas, embora não de qualquer maneira que ele esperava. Por um lado, sua aparência era diferente do que tinha sido há quase dez minutos. Seu rosto estava ensangüentado, machucado e ele estava muito inconsciente. O que levou à maior diferença no que o homem magro esperava e o que ele via.

Tsunoda estava atualmente sendo arrastado sem cerimônia pelos degraus da parte de trás de sua gola pelo mesmo loiro perdido.

O argumento anterior havia sido inteiramente esquecido no segundo em que o mesmo corpo quebrado foi jogado ao acaso aos pés de Shido. Uma pequena poça de sangue que lentamente se formava embaixo de seus cúmplices enterrava o rosto que, mais do que provavelmente, mancharia o piso se fosse deixado em paz.

Mas essa não era a questão aqui.

"Eu encontrei isso deitado no andar de cima. Acho que pertence a você, Shido-sensei."

Apesar do tom indiferente, indiferente com quem ele falou e a mesma expressão vazia repousando sobre seu rosto. Ficou claro que havia um brilho perigoso nos cantos das tundras congeladas que Shido não achava que já tivesse visto antes.

Shizuka teria se movido para checar o adolescente ferido, mas um olhar discreto fez com que ela parasse de maneira eficaz por razões que ela não conseguia explicar.

"T-Tsunoda-san!" Yamada rapidamente se ajoelhou ao lado do adolescente inconsciente. "O que aconteceu com ele!?" Colocando uma mão sobre seus colegas de volta, o adolescente se viu suspirando de alívio quando se levantou e depois caiu de novo.

Ele ainda estava vivo!

"O que diabos aconteceu com ele?" Yamada voltou seu olhar interrogativo para aquele que trouxe Imada para eles nessa condição.

Kyoko mudou sua atenção entre o corpo desconfortavelmente imóvel e o loiro apático. Seus olhos arregalados como o mesmo pesar que sentira horas atrás na escola, quando ela permitiu que esse grupo entrasse na sala dos professores lentamente começou a ressurgir.

" Uzumaki ... fez ... você fez isso?"

Não foi tanto uma pergunta quanto uma acusação.

Uma acusação que Naruto efetivamente ignorou ao lado de Yamada.

"Se você vai fazer coisas como essa sensei, sugiro que você se encontre com alguns subordinados melhores." Ele resmungou friamente. Com isso, Yuki se encolheu de seu lugar no canto. Uma sugestão de preocupação brevemente piscando em seus olhos. "Eu só quebrei três desses dedos antes que ele me contasse tudo. Foi um bom plano que você sabe. Poderia ter até funcionado se tivesse sido outra pessoa além de mim."

Um suor nervoso surgiu na testa de Shido.

"O que você está falando sobre Uzumaki-san? O que aconteceu com Tsunoda-san? Você está tentando nos dizer que eles conseguiram entrar na casa !?"

Quão fútil dele.

Naruto nunca quebrou o contato visual quando ele respondeu com uma expressão franzida.

"Alguma coisa entrou, mas não era. Não ... o que aconteceu foi você."

O homem de terno listrado parecia totalmente levado de volta: "O que você está dizendo?" Ele gaguejou.

"Não ..." Naruto imediatamente interrompeu. " ... não tente falar o seu caminho para sair disto. Eu realmente não estou de bom humor. Seu underling aqui não poderia manter os gritos no mínimo e agora essas coisas estão praticamente arranhando a nossa porta."

"Gritando? Espere ... Uzumaki-san, por que ele estava gritando?" Shido ignorou o aviso descarado e com a testa franzida tentou o seu melhor para distrair a conversa. "Você está dizendo que você estava machucando ele? Por que você faria isso? Além disso, se esse é o caso, então a razão pela qual estamos agora em perigo ainda maior é por causa de seu ato distorcido!" Ele terminou o ato inteiro apontando o dedo para o loiro inexpressivo.

Pela segunda vez, todos os olhos se voltaram para Naruto.

"O perigo não está lá fora ..." A loira aparentemente calma começou, "... está aqui, e apesar do que você pode estar pensando sensei , você não é isso. Você é mais como um rato fedorento e chato do que qualquer coisa."

Do lado de fora, Saeko reteve um sorriso divertido enquanto observava tudo se desdobrar com pura alegria.

"Ouça todos vocês." Pela primeira vez desde que tudo começou, Naruto desviou os olhos de Shido para que ele pudesse enfrentar todos os outros enquanto ele falava.

"Este homem estava planejando sequestrar e segurar um de vocês como refém para que ele pudesse nos manipular todos. Este aqui ..." Ele gesticulou para o inconsciente Tsunoda, " ... estava nele. Esse mesmo homem estava então planejando abusar da sua confiança e fazer todos arriscarem suas vidas em um esforço para criar um 'paraíso' estragado para si mesmo onde todos vocês ... "Seu olhar frio encontrou as garotas," obedientemente o serviriam . E você ... "Esse mesmo olhar mudou para os caras. "... morreria por ele."

As implicações do que a estóica loira significava por servir não se perderam em nenhuma delas. Embora alguns escolhessem imediatamente não acreditar nele.

"Isso não é verdade! Eu sei Shido-sensei! Ele é um ótimo professor e uma pessoa de confiança! Ele nunca iria tramar por trás de seus alunos de volta assim!" Yamada, como esperado, foi o primeiro a defender a cobra de um homem. "Eu o conheço há anos! Ele me acolheu ... me deu uma chance de fazer alguns amigos e me deixar entrar em seu clube! Ele praticamente salvou minha vida! Estou dizendo a você que o que você está dizendo é errado. "

No final, o adolescente estava sem fôlego. Sua explosão foi exatamente o que Shido precisava, no entanto, como imediatamente depois, mais e mais de seus fiéis estudantes se levantaram para defendê-lo.

"O que você está dizendo agora é dificilmente acreditável Uzumaki ..." Kyoko falou. Seus olhos se estreitaram em suspeita. "Tenho trabalhado com a Shido-san por cinco anos e, assim como Marikawa-san, tenho certeza de que ele nunca foi de hachura. Ele tem uma história conhecida e respeitável e é admirado por muitos. Que motivo alguém gostaria de ter para fazer uma coisa dessas?

Naruto olhou a ruiva um olhar seco antes de dar um breve encolher de ombros em resposta.

"Eu não sei." O loiro resmungou baixinho: "Por que não perguntar a ele? Ele está bem aí, você sabe".

Kyoko fez uma careta para sua absoluta falta de qualquer coisa remotamente carinhosa. Ele achava que tudo isso era apenas algum tipo de jogo que eles estavam jogando? Inacreditável! Ela estava certa ... ele estava doente na cabeça. Mentalmente perturbado mais parecido!

A pessoa atualmente em questão cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Um suspiro baixo e exausto escapou dele enquanto ele falava.

"Eu não sei o que você está tentando fazer Uzumaki, mas o que quer que seja, não vai funcionar. Você não pode enganar essas pessoas boas. Além disso, não foi você quem admitiu ter quebrado os dedos de Tsunoda? E você não admitiu torturar Tsunoda e ser a única causa para seu estado atual? Por que qualquer um de nós deveria confiar no que você diz neste momento? "

' Eu não posso te enganar, Uzumaki-kun ... mas eu posso enganá-los. Uma pena, na verdade ... eu preferiria muito ter você do meu lado, mas expulsá-lo parece ser a única escolha que tenho agora. '

"Tudo o que vimos de você é carnificina, e o tipo de caos que você pode criar. Tudo o que ouvimos foi acusação após acusação de como você matou e feriu as pessoas. E aqui você está provando que está tudo bem. Você é um assassino violento, desmoralizado e desumano que não é confiável. Tudo o que você fez aqui é provar esse ponto na frente de todos. "

Rei teve que apertar seu braço sobre a criança sentada em seu colo enquanto ela se contorcia e lutava para libertar-se das meninas de olhos rubi para que ela pudesse mais do que provavelmente atacar o homem que estava falando mal da pessoa que salvou sua vida.

Embora nem ela pudesse evitar, franzir o cenho em desgosto.

"Pelo menos ele não está podre até o núcleo como você ... "

Uma parte dela queria falar e dizer isso, dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa! Mas como antes ... aquela parte dela não era alta o suficiente.

"Eu digo que vamos votar e ver-"

Antes que Shido pudesse terminar essa frase em particular, o loiro facilmente interveio com um único olhar gelado, e Shido notou que a temperatura na sala parecia ter subitamente despencado para os baixos.

"Não. Não há mais votações." Naruto afirmou sem espaço para qualquer argumento. "Acabou."

Seu olhar varreu a massa de rostos até pousar em Takashi.

"Você queria ir embora? Bem, arrumar suas coisas. Você e qualquer um que vai seguir. Estamos indo embora. Quem quiser ficar aqui com Shido pode fazê-lo. Apenas saiba que não vou tolerar a presença dele, então ele irá não sob nenhuma circunstância se juntar a nós ".

"Esperar!" Kyoko exclamou em protesto: "Você não pode simplesmente decidir algo assim, Uzumaki!"

Naruto sem esforço a ignorou.

"Quem ficar aqui terá proteção na forma daquelas paredes, uma boa quantidade de comida e um lugar seguro para descansar. Então, tenho certeza de que não será um problema." Ele colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos enquanto passava calmamente pelo homem de óculos, "Não só isso, mas você também terá seu precioso líder para guiá-lo. Quanto ao resto de nós, estaremos indo para o Takagi." Estado."

"E reze, Uzumaki-san." Shido afirmou. Torcendo o torso para poder encarar o loiro mais uma vez. "Como exatamente você planeja conduzir essa sua fuga?"

O loiro parou em frente à porta da garagem e soltou uma rara e zombeteira gargalhada: "Vou lhe mostrar melhor do que apenas contar a você". Com todos os olhos nele, Naruto abriu para revelar um Kouta sorridente esperando pacientemente do outro lado. Sua forma se estendia em cima de um enorme veículo semelhante a um tanque. Um pedaço de metal pesado, elegante e mortal, segurava firmemente em suas mãos.

"Hirano, está tudo pronto?" O loiro perguntou.

"Sim senhor! Estamos prontos para ir!" Kouta relatou ansiosamente com uma pequena saudação simulada. Uma pequena quantidade de orgulho borbulhando em seu peito enquanto os ex-shinobi o consideravam tão casualmente.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça para trás e sorriu, "Você tem isso pessoal. Fique ou saia, de qualquer forma eu não poderia me importar menos."

Através de orbes azuis, Naruto assistiu como o primeiro a se juntar a ele silenciosamente se levantou de seu lugar, e sem surpresa que a mesma pessoa não era outra senão Busujima Saeko. Com um sorriso angelical e um desrespeito casual pela descrença de todos, a herdeira calmamente se dirigiu a ele.

Deixando escapar uma pequena risada enquanto olhava para o loiro, "As coisas nunca são entediantes ao seu redor, Uzumaki-kun".

Yuki não pôde evitar o ciúme que lhe apertou o coração com a visão.

O próximo a se juntar a ele foi Alice, que finalmente se libertou do aperto de Rei e praticamente correu para o seu lado. Naruto ofereceu à criança um pequeno aceno de reconhecimento e, em seguida, conduziu-a para dentro da garagem em direção a Kouta.

O terceiro a se juntar, no entanto, foi reconhecidamente uma surpresa.

Rei

Com toda a honestidade, ele esperava Miku Yuki para o próximo. Sem dúvida, querendo fugir daqui o mais rápido possível, ou arriscar-se a enfrentar a ira de um Shido derrotado. Sem mencionar o fato de que Saeko estava saindo também e, a julgar pelos olhares, a ruiva discretamente enviou as herdeiras para o caminho. Naruto não foi muito pressionado para acreditar que os dois tinham algum tipo de história.

Sem dizer, a morena de olhos rubi se levantou do lugar ao lado de Takashi e Saya e silenciosamente entrou na garagem. Ela parou por um momento quando chegou à porta e depois virou o pescoço para encarar o loiro apático.

Em um sussurro abafado, a garota falou. Olhando para ele o tempo todo. "Eu só estou indo junto com isso porque eu quero ficar longe desse bastardo também, então não tenha nenhuma idéia engraçada."

"Eu não estava planejando isso." Ele retorquiu secamente.

Do sofá, Takashi apertou a mandíbula.

"Rei? O que você está fazendo?" O adolescente de cabelos escuros resmungou em voz alta. Seus olhos se fixaram em sua forma recuada.

Pensamentos de mais cedo ainda atormentavam sua mente. E como o vento ciumento passou, congelando seu coração sólido. Uma faísca de raiva acendeu dentro dele e por um momento ele quase perdeu a calma e, como resultado, teria se encontrado em uma situação semelhante a quando eles estavam de volta à sala de aula. Quando ele levou a mão ao rosto dela e, lamentavelmente, bateu nela.

' Não! Há uma razão para isso! É o Shido ... tem que ser! Rei está escolhendo apenas o menor de dois males. '

A atenção das garotas imediatamente mudou para ele.

"Takashi, levante-se. Você está vindo comigo. Você também, Saya! Acho que finalmente encontrei algo com o qual Uzumaki e eu podemos concordar."

O loiro em questão revirou os olhos.

Saya estava prestes a protestar, até que Takashi inesperadamente se levantou do seu lugar e seguiu atrás dela de uma maneira similar a um cão bem treinado. Deixando-se para trás para se sentar sozinho.

Com um franzido proeminente que poderia ter sido facilmente confundido, o prodígio não seguiu o exemplo. Um único pensamento ecoou em sua cabeça.

' Típico ... mesmo agora você é ela nada mais do que seu brinquedo .'

Depois de tudo foi dito e feito apenas Shido, Yamada, Kawamoto, um Tsunoda quebrado e uma Kyoko incerta permaneceu. O homem adequado fez tudo o que pôde para manter o controle sobre suas emoções, mas quando ele olhou para as poucas pessoas praticamente inúteis que escolheram ficar para trás com ele, a professora magra não pôde deixar de rosnar.

Como ! Como isso aconteceu!?

Ele tinha estado em controle completo apenas alguns segundos atrás!

Orbes castanhos escuros estreitos encontraram um azul frio e confiante ... e pela primeira vez em anos ... ele descobriu que dessa vez era a sua perda. Ele foi derrotado sem esforço por um delinquente idiota e sem cérebro, que é apenas uma qualidade redentora, sua aparente habilidade de massacrar ativamente tudo à vista, sem um pingo de consideração por sua própria segurança.

Naruto virou as costas para ele e ficou cara a cara com um sorriso de Saeko.

"Parabéns, você o colocou em seu lugar muito bem. O que você vai fazer agora? Se eu me lembro bem, ainda estamos sentindo falta de um não somos nós."

"Certifique-se de que, quando eu voltar, você estará pronto para ir." Ele falou: "Vou acordar a princesa".

A herdeira assentiu e soltou uma leve risada enquanto o observava partir. Seus braços se envolveram em torno de seu peito enquanto ela finalmente rasgou os olhos para longe dele e para a agora agitada garagem de vida.

' Olhe para eles ... Apesar do quanto eles alegam desconfiar de você, por qualquer motivo, agora eles já se sentem mais seguros sob seu olhar atento. '

Suas órbitas azuis flutuaram de volta para o local em que o loiro desapareceu com um sorriso conhecedor enrolando os cantos de seus lábios para cima.

'... você é um líder natural, Naruto-kun '.

Niki grogue acordou com a mesma cara que ela desmaiou há horas atrás. Só que desta vez ela não sentiu como se estivesse constantemente batendo ou desabafando suas frustrações. Se tudo que ela queria era um pouco de água para beber e algumas bolachas para comer em vez da ressaca que gradualmente se tornava mais aparente quando ela aparecia.

" Naru ... " Ela murmurou sonolenta. " O que ... o que você quer? Que horas são?" Uma única mão subindo para tirar o sono dos olhos dela.

O loiro se afastou da cama quando ouviu seu tenor suave e falou.

"É quase de manhã. Temos que ir."

A morena empurrou os fios soltos do cabelo para longe do rosto e se sentou direito. Sua cabeça subiu para que ela pudesse olhá-lo em sua totalidade enquanto ele olhava para ela com aqueles mesmos olhos vazios e sem alma que ela conhecia muito bem.

"Tem que ir ..." Niki repetiu gentilmente: "Vá para onde? Com você? Eu não estou-"

Ela parou no meio da frase quando finalmente chutou e ela percebeu por que eles tinham que sair. O barulho ... o terrível gemido. Ela podia ouvir agora. Foi eles.

Foram os monstros. Muitos monstros. Em toda parte.

Naruto viu a realização iluminar seus olhos como sóis gêmeos e rapidamente explicou sua situação, "Algumas pessoas começaram a atirar com armas do lado de fora. Agora estamos cercados sem saída para esperar um ..." Aqui ele fez uma pausa. Parecendo estranhamente um pouquinho em conflito. "É hora de você fazer sua escolha Niki. Eu posso tirar os dois daqui, agora mesmo, e você estará sã e salva. Através da varanda, você e eu podemos escapar."

Niki permaneceu em silêncio enquanto ele falava.

"Eu posso começar a te ensinar como lutar. Como se defender ... como ser forte. Você não precisará mais ter medo ... e tudo que você precisa fazer é confiar em mim ... confie em mim, como ela confiou em mim ".

Sua respiração engatou em sua menção. Naruto internamente observou que Misuzu provavelmente permaneceria um assunto dolorido por um bom tempo.

"... e todos os outros?" A morena falou depois de um momento. "E quanto a todo mundo?"

Naruto franziu os lábios.

"Eu não devo nada a eles." Ele respondeu sem emoção. Sua expressão não denunciava nada do que ele sentia.

Niki olhou fixamente para ele enquanto seus pensamentos voltavam para a última noite de provação. Ela queria apenas continuar a odiá-lo. Culpá-lo pelo que quer que tenha acontecido e deixá-lo assim porque, com toda a honestidade, isso facilitava as coisas para ela, mas ela não podia fazer isso. Não mais ... isso não seria nem um pouco justo.

"... mas eu vou protegê-lo e ter certeza de que você pode ficar de pé sozinho para ela."

"Porque fora de todo mundo neste mundo esquecido por Deus, ela ganhou mais."

"Então ... nos proteja ... proteja todos nós." Ela falou depois de uma longa pausa, seus olhos encontrando os dele sem uma pitada de medo. "Se você realmente quis dizer o que disse então não me proteja."

Aqueles mesmos olhos tristes de repente endureceram.

"Proteja todos nós."

Naruto voltou seu olhar, e internamente notou a sutil determinação brilhando nos olhos normalmente tímidos das garotas.

"Sinto muito ..." Ela começou sem fôlego. "Eu culpei você ... Eu disse coisas terríveis para você. Eu até fui tão longe para bater em você. Se você não aceitasse minhas desculpas neste momento, eu ainda pediria desculpas a você amanhã. Eu sei agora que eu estava apenas sendo egoísta. Terrivelmente, horrivelmente egoísta. Eu estava ... com medo, de chegar a um acordo com a verdade. Eu posso dizer isso. " Aqui, ela respirou fundo. "... mas saindo com você ... me desculpe, mas eu não acho que posso confiar em você como ela fez. Eu acho que nunca poderia."

Um silêncio descansou entre eles.

"Proteja todos vocês hein?" Ele sussurrou suas palavras em voz alta, aparentemente mais para si do que para ela.

Um sorriso fino e cansado se esticou sobre suas feições pálidas. Um que se destacou horrivelmente contra o pano de fundo daqueles orbes sem alma.

E ainda...

"Eu acho que vou ter que me desculpar um pouco. Porque isso é algo que eu nunca fui capaz de fazer. Você vê, a única coisa que eu não posso fazer Niki ..."

E ainda assim ela realmente pensou que pela primeira vez nos dois anos que ela o conheceu, Uzumaki Naruto parecia ser algo diferente de completamente entediado ou desinteressado.

"... é proteger."

Não.

Desta vez, essa cara de alguma forma confiável, mesmo que no sentido de que você sempre soubesse o que esperar dela, parecia cada vez menos fria e cada vez mais cansada . Exausta, desgastada e inteiramente drenada de toda a luz.

Este foi Uzumaki Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

O cão perdido e sua ovelha

Nota do autor POR FAVOR LEIA!

Capitulo 14

Vou tentar resumir isso e vou deletar isso depois de uma semana. Sinto muito por ter ido tão longe, estar doente e ocupado. Estou de volta agora e tenho mais tempo livre. Obrigado por todo o apoio e paciência! Eu realmente gostei disso! Alguns escritores bloquearam este capítulo, porque eu tive que escrever uma versão completamente diferente depois que eu deletei meu primeiro por acidente, então eu não sei como me sentir ... Eu gosto disso, mas eu não sei. Então deixarei tudo para você decidir!

Além disso, eu disse que revelaria o antagonista neste capítulo, mas sua primeira aparição é na próxima. Apreciar! Um pequeno discurso no final do capítulo.

A chuva caiu forte lá fora. Como se os próprios céus estivessem chorando.

Através de orbes minúsculos, ocos e cheios de escuridão, ele os observava. Os homens e mulheres vestidos com as mesmas cores e roupas empoeiradas. Eles se curvaram e cantaram e oraram juntos, mesmo na chuva. Cada um se espalhou por seus tapetes datados. Lado a lado, eles se ajoelharam, ou diretamente rastejaram com as testas pressionadas contra o chão, sem se importar com a água fria que caía sobre eles, enquanto adoravam coletivamente o que quer que fosse que ele não pudesse ver.

"Capitão", o loiro mais baixo sussurrou baixinho. "Por que exatamente estamos aqui de novo?"

Em frente a ele, aquela mesma cabeça alta de cabelo prateado estranhamente colorido virou-se para reconhecer o adolescente muito mais curto. Kakashi simplesmente optou por encará-lo abertamente por um breve momento, antes de estender a mão e deslizar a máscara branca que escondia seus traços já mascarados alguns centímetros para a esquerda, para que ele pudesse efetivamente falar sem que sua voz saísse abafada.

"Você sabe por que estamos aqui. Uma guerra não se financia, especialmente uma que você tenta manter em segredo." O espantalho resmungou com um tom baixo e sem brilho. Seu olho solitário parecia tão distraído e desinteressado como sempre. "E você não precisa mais me chamar de capitão Naruto. Você é o líder do seu próprio time agora, você sabe. Somos iguais. Não, na verdade, se eu realmente pensar nisso ... Você está pronto para me superar em breve , ou você já se esqueceu de tudo que você tem feito ultimamente, hm, hero? "

Um lento e desapontado tremor da cabeça seguiu-se. Embora Naruto não pudesse dizer se era um gesto honesto ou não.

"É isso que você se tornou enquanto eu não estava olhando?" Ele continuou. "Você está tentando preencher o buraco deixado por Sasuke? Você está fazendo um bom trabalho, eu vou te dar isso, mas eu não posso dizer que não tenho vergonha de você por isso Naruto. Você é seu pessoa própria. Você cevada mesmo tirar essa coisa hoje em dia. "

O loiro mais jovem sentiu seus lábios se contorcerem sob as sombras de sua própria máscara.

"Eu não estou tentando ser assim. Eu não estou tentando ser nada para esse assunto." Os quinze anos de idade retorquiram amargamente. "Eu apenas estive ... ocupada , todos nós temos estado. Estamos lutando duas guerras no momento, lembre-se? Ou você está muito distraído publicamente lendo sua pornografia para notar?"

Kakashi soltou um suspiro silencioso e derrotado pelo grito de seus alunos. Ele também não percebeu como o loiro mudou a direção da conversa, mas preferiu respeitar os desejos de seus ex-alunos.

O espantalho arrastou levemente os pés e, com um discreto movimento de pulso, fechou o livro que o mantinha entretido e colocou-o de volta na bolsa.

Aquele mesmo olho solitário finalmente veio para cumprimentar os buracos vazios da máscara de Naruto que escondiam suas órbitas azuis escuras do mundo.

"Sheesh. Quando você se transformou em um desmancha-prazeres?" Ele soltou outro suspiro exasperado. "Uma pena também ... Eu estava chegando a uma das minhas cenas favoritas. Mimi-chan tinha acabado de chegar em casa para descobrir que sua amada esposa, Akane-chan, estava tendo um caso com a ruiva fofa da casa ao lado." O copista ninja balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, "... embora eu suponha que se você pudesse ver tanto assim, não há dúvida de que você ficou mais forte, hmm?"

"Você estava lendo pornografia em um templo." Naruto apontou descaradamente. "Além disso, passei bastante tempo ao seu redor agora que algo assim é quase imperdível. Você realmente não tem vergonha Kakashi-sensei? Estamos na casa dos deuses depois de tudo."

Um leve e indiferente encolher de ombros foi sua única resposta.

"Os únicos deuses que eu confio são os que me mantiveram viva todo esse tempo. Isso quer dizer. A vantagem de uma kunai. Minhas próprias habilidades suadas, e minha lembrança, é claro. Esses caras ..." Seu olho negro olhou para cada uma das várias estátuas retratando seres piedosos que se espalhavam pelo templo, "... não fizeram nada por mim".

Naruto permaneceu em silêncio por um momento antes que o jovem soltasse um suspiro suave. Uma única mão subindo para remover sua própria máscara para que ele pudesse encarar o homem que ele havia chamado de professor nos últimos três anos.

"Como é que, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você pode de alguma forma ainda me fazer sentir como um genin por trás das orelhas novamente?" Naruto estranhamente pensou que por um breve momento, o que parecia ser culpa passou pelo olho normalmente impassível do shinobi mais velho quando ele tirou a máscara.

"Não tente mudar o assunto também. Você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando. Por que nós dois estamos aqui agora, quando um de nós deveria estar lá com o resto da nossa equipe? Não me diga que você Não pensei em tudo isso durante todo o caminho. Você está ficando um pouco senil na sua velhice, Kakashi-sensei? "

"Bem, para começar." O espantalho começou intencionalmente. "Você mudou o assunto primeiro, então por padrão eu deveria pegar um também. Segundo." Aqui, sua expressão suavizou. "Você ficou muito mais pálido Naruto, também, quando foi a última vez que você se preocupou em cortar o cabelo?"

Kakashi notou com um tom aparentemente suave enquanto facilmente afastava os adolescentes da última observação: "E não apenas isso, mas você claramente parece que não dorme há dias. Quer saber o que exatamente está acontecendo?"

Apesar do quão duro ele tentou lutar, o loiro de bigode não pôde deixar de congelar inteiramente sob o olhar penetrante de seu professor. Como se estivesse firmemente enraizado em seu lugar oculto como um ornamento sem vida. Ele queria ignorá-lo. Negue suas perguntas completamente e avida o assunto todos juntos. Embora apesar do quanto ele também queria, Naruto descobriu que não podia.

O que Kakashi estava dizendo era a verdade.

Sua pele tinha perdido a tonalidade dourada que costumava ser conhecida, e as bolsas sob as suas orbes meio tampas eram ainda mais proeminentes como resultado. Seus cabelos outrora espetados agora estavam mais esguios, mais longos e tinham uma notável semelhança com seus falecidos pais. Mesmo ele não perdeu as mudanças em sua aparência; é claro que ele sabia exatamente por que essas mudanças haviam ocorrido. É só que ele não se importou o suficiente para se preocupar com isso.

Hoje em dia, se ele não estava em uma missão, as chances são de que ele estava treinando, e se ele não estava treinando, ele estava definitivamente em uma missão. Havia pouco espaço para mais nada. Não quando eles estavam tão perto da vitória.

"É como eu te disse, eu tenho estado ocupado." Ele respondeu fracamente.

" Oh..busy eh? Muito ocupado para dormir à noite, então, é isso que você está me dizendo?" Kakashi continuou. Observando através de seu único olho estreitado enquanto o jovem visivelmente se encolhia.

"A razão pela qual é só nós vigiando esses velhos monges e ninguém mais, é porque eu queria te ver por mim mesmo. Cara a cara. Estou preocupado com você Naruto. Todo mundo está. Você esteve sob muita pressão ultimamente, e com Danzo se tornando cada vez mais imprevisível a cada dia que passa. Nós, como seus companheiros, não podemos deixar de nos preocupar que ele decida levá-lo para sair com ele. "

Uma carranca fina curvou os cantos dos lábios loiros para baixo.

"Ele não vai." O adolescente declarou com firmeza: "Danzo confia em mim, ele acha que eu estou debaixo do seu polegar como eu costumava ser. Se apenas porque ele confia no 'treinamento', ele me fez mais."

Naruto manteve o olhar de seus professores enquanto falava suas próximas palavras. Uma resolução quase desesperada cintilando por trás desses orbes nublados de azul.

"Estamos muito perto de olhar para trás agora Kakashi-sensei! É apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele nos pegue, então temos que ser os que atacam primeiro. O que eu estou fazendo é ter certeza de que nós não perder isso, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de falhar, você sabe disso. "

"Eu entendo. Realmente, eu faço ..." Kakashi sussurrou suavemente. " ... mas a que custo? Você esqueceu o que eu te disse antes? O mundo não precisa de outra arma, Naruto, o que ela precisa é você, como você era."

Esferas azuis escuras e oceânicas olhavam fixamente à frente.

Ele se lembrava daquelas palavras muito bem. Como ele poderia esquecer? Essas mesmas palavras atormentariam seus pensamentos depois de cada tarefa que trouxesse sangue novo para suas mãos. Como se zombasse dele ... mas foi exatamente como ele disse. Era tarde demais para olhar para trás agora.

A máscara estava de volta, e Naruto internamente admitia sentir uma certa sensação de conforto quando o plástico especialmente feito se acomodava sobre suas feições.

"Armas ganham guerras, Kakashi-sensei."

Finalmente, o jovem voltou seu olhar para os sacerdotes e monges abaixo, que continuaram a orar. Inconsciente dos dois assassinos treinados que silenciosamente vigiavam eles. O loiro sentia falta do olhar sombrio que seu antigo professor lhe enviara, embora isso provavelmente fosse tudo de melhor.

Quando Naruto entrou em seguida na garagem, claramente acordou Niki logo atrás, ele honestamente esperava que o resto do grupo de sobreviventes fosse todo empacotado no Humvee e preparado para sair, armas prontas. Em vez disso, o que o loiro bigodudo descobriu foi que todos discutiam entre si sobre todas as coisas. Bem alto também, como crianças ignorantes. Como se a morte certa não estivesse esperando por eles fora da relativa segurança dessas paredes.

Esferas azuis se arrastaram para saudar o marrom apologético de Kouta. O adolescente mais baixo pronunciando "Me desculpe ..." o mais discretamente possível para o loiro inexpressivo.

Então, parece que Kouta tentou manter a ordem, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo no final. Sem se incomodar em responder, Naruto ignorou o pedido de desculpas de maneira única, ignorando-o todos juntos. Ele não esperava que o adolescente mais novo tivesse que acabar lidando com algo tão inútil quanto isso depois de tudo, mas pelo menos ele tentou.

Um leve puxão na parte de trás de sua camisa serviu para lembrar o loiro barbudo de sua carga agora cada vez mais tolerável. Niki estava aqui agora, e ela estava disposta a fazer o que ele disse, desde que não envolvesse fugir com ele.

Anos de experiência ensinaram-lhe muito. Ele não era bobo. Afinal, foi exatamente como ele disse. Misuzu, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa neste mundo podre, tinha o direito de perguntar algo sobre ele. E ele realizaria qualquer tarefa. Mesmo que fosse algo assim.

Então, só desta vez, ele os ajudaria. Se apenas porque para ela, ele nunca foi um shinobi. Nem ele era um jinchuuriki, ou o filho da profecia. Para ela, ele não era nada além de apenas Uzumaki Naruto. Um solitário clinicamente deprimido com uma cabeça dura e uma imagem possivelmente incompreendida.

E ainda assim ela ainda se aproximou dele todos aqueles anos atrás, e durante toda a sua longa estadia neste novo mundo, ela sem saber serviu como a única fonte de cor em seu mundo sem cor.

Só por isso ele lhe devia tudo. Ele entendeu isso agora.

" É exatamente por isso que isso precisa terminar ." Os lábios de Naruto se curvaram em uma pequena carranca enquanto ele vagamente observava todos eles brigando para frente e para trás.

Verdadeiramente, era idiota em todos os sentidos da palavra. Você pensaria que deixar este lugar teria tomado a primeira prioridade.

Infelizmente ele não teve tempo de apenas sentar e assistir silenciosamente as festividades. Com os olhos apertados, o loiro fez uso de um truque de velhice ensinado a ele pelo próprio Kakashi, a fim de orientar o controle da situação para si mesmo.

Tudo o que foi preciso foi um pico afiado de sua intenção de matar e a discussão anterior foi levada a uma rápida parada.

Era como se uma pressão repentina tivesse caído sobre quase todo mundo e, à medida que um frio arrepiava cada um de seus espinhos coletivos, poucos discordariam de que, de repente, não pareciam estar sendo vigiados por um par de olhos famintos. Como ratos se eles foram presos, que tinham sido azar de ser encurralado por um muito gato faminto que estava pronto para atacar.

\- O que diabos ?! No meio da frase, Takashi sentiu como se uma mão tivesse segurado sua garganta e apertado com força. ' O que ... o que é esse sentimento avassalador? '

Ele estava sufocando. Puro e simples. Para a vida dele, a adolescente de cabelos escuros achava difícil até mesmo respirar.

E tão rapidamente quanto veio, desapareceu. Deixando para trás uma sala vazia de todo o barulho. O mesmo vazio agora preenchido com os gemidos baixos e ameaçadores do que se esperava do lado de fora. Os ocupantes da agora visivelmente muito menor garagem pareciam frígidos enquanto lutavam para recuperar o rumo e compor o que eram mais do que prováveis rostos pálidos e olhos arregalados.

Naruto assistiu através do canto de sua visão enquanto Alice conseguia retornar sua respiração a um ritmo uniforme, mãos minúsculas quase visivelmente tremendo enquanto ela inconscientemente se aproximava de Rei.

A carranca em suas feições estava lá por um motivo diferente agora.

Talvez ele achasse estranho que ele estivesse incomodado com o fato, mas preferiu não pensar nisso por ora. Tinha que ser feito depois de tudo. Tentar permanecer civilizado com eles teria desperdiçado ainda mais tempo precioso. Agora eles seriam mais fáceis de agrupar e se mover. Ele era o cão pastor e eles seriam suas ovelhas por agora.

Além disso, havia assuntos mais importantes para discutir aqui no momento.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Seu tom era frio e agudo, como a lâmina de uma faca. Antes que alguém pudesse se incomodar em responder, Naruto efetivamente os silenciou.

" Não ... não responda. Vou lhe dizer o que você está fazendo. Desperdiçando um tempo valioso que nenhum de vocês tem. O que você deveria estar fazendo agora, o que você já deveria ter feito, é Entre nessa coisa ao seu lado e prepare-se para uma viagem atribulada. Ou todos vocês esqueceram o que estava lá fora? "

Seus orbes azuis penetrantes mantinham cada um deles no lugar, e a maioria achava que podiam cevar por mais de alguns segundos sem hesitar e desviar o olhar.

Tudo menos ela é claro. Ela parecia positivamente feliz em vê-lo.

"Oh, estou feliz que você tenha voltado tão cedo Uzumaki-san." Os lábios de Saeko se contorciam no rosto de um pequeno sorriso quando suas órbitas geladas pousaram sobre ela, "Agora podemos efetivamente resolver esse nosso debate. Na verdade, pertence ao que você perguntou. Veja, Uzumaki-san, o assunto de nossa fuga é a razão pela qual nenhum de nós está pronto. Não podemos nos encaixar por dentro, e também fizemos a matemática. Um de nós deve se voluntariar para ficar para trás, ou então ninguém sai. "

Suas brilhantes esferas azuis pareciam genuinamente preocupadas e tremeluziam de remorso, mas sua maneira de falar falava um pouco diferente.

"É um problema bastante preocupante, mas é um problema que deve ser resolvido mesmo assim."

Atrás do estoico loiro, Niki se encolheu. Seu foco mudou de seus próprios joelhos trêmulos para as costas altas e largas do loiro que agora estaria servindo como sua professora pessoal e protetora do tipo dentro desta horrível epidemia. O que quer que fosse.

' One ... uma pessoa tem que ficar para trás? '

Seus olhos trêmulos percorreram os ombros largos, os rostos estupefatos de seus colegas estudantes e as ruas superlotadas do lado de fora. Mesmo agora ela podia ouvir ... O baixo coro de silvos e gemidos ecoando de lá.

Isso significava a morte. Uma morte horrível, brutal e desumana.

' Uma pessoa, ou então todo mundo morre? '

Apesar de seus aparentes medos, Niki sabia que ela não morreria. Não por causa de si mesma ou de sua habilidade, mas por causa dele .

Naruto podia fazer coisas horríveis, coisas horríveis, mas ele podia fazer coisas que ninguém mais podia fazer. E com ele cuidando dela, ela tinha certeza de que aqueles monstros nunca a tocariam. Foi estranho. Estranho mesmo, que aquelas mesmas coisas horríveis a fizeram se sentir tão segura quanto ela agora.

O que a trouxe à sua verdadeira questão.

Se ela se sentia segura, por que não ficar para trás? Se ela fizesse isso, Naruto também ficaria sem perguntas. Se qualquer coisa ele estaria mais do que satisfeito com sua decisão. Isso também liberaria espaço mais que suficiente para todos os outros. Dessa forma, todos poderiam viver. Ela poderia resolver os problemas de todos com algumas palavras ...

Todos os problemas são dela.

Niki sentiu como se pela primeira vez, o verdadeiro fardo da escolha fosse colocado nela. Um onde as conseqüências superaram os benefícios. Neste ponto, teria sido egoísta apenas ficar quieto e esperar que tudo funcionasse.

E, no entanto, isso era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo.

Felizmente, as coisas dela acabaram dando certo. Na forma desse mesmo rosto de cabelos loiros indiferentes.

"Que sorte para você tudo o que estou me sentindo muito cooperativo." Ele murmurou secamente. Totalmente inconsciente do tumulto interno de Niki.

O olhar de Naruto cortou um caminho afiado passando por Saeko e se moveu em direção a Kouta ainda se recuperando. Com o mesmo tom de comando, o loiro considerou seu júnior. Suas órbitas azul-escuras instantaneamente prenderam um par de castanhos largos firmemente no lugar. O adolescente mais novo se viu endireitando-se muito mais rápido sob aqueles olhos penetrantes.

"Kouta"

O entusiasta da arma quase engoliu a visão imponente dele. Ele sempre achou que Naruto era uma pessoa bastante ... intensa . Mesmo no curto espaço de tempo, ele chegou a conhecer o loiro em que era uma coisa bastante fácil de perceber. Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, Hirano tinha certeza de que seu mais velho era mais do que apenas intenso. Ele era absolutamente sobre-humano! Não necessariamente ajudou que de todos eles Naruto era o único que as roupas estavam manchadas com sangue recém-derramado, o que só acrescentou à imagem.

"Sim?" Ele estremeceu com a leve rachadura em sua voz.

Se Naruto, ou alguém ouviu, eles não se incomodaram em comentar. Um ato pelo qual ele era muito grato.

"Você acha que poderia usar isso?" O loiro apontou para a arma firmemente apertada em suas mãos. "Para manter a estrada livre de quaisquer sobras?"

Kouta respondeu com um aceno hesitante.

"Sim, eu acho que posso lidar com isso tanto quanto o passeio não é muito louco. Eu posso cuidar de qualquer um deles que vagueia perto ... mas ... Naruto-san , o que exatamente você quer dizer com sobras? "

O olhar de Naruto chamejou para a pequena janela mostrando a cena assustadora do lado de fora e depois de volta para Kouta.

"Eu vou ficar para trás. Por assim dizer."

Em sua declaração, e a maneira bastante sem brilho em que ele disse isso. Uma variedade de reações varreu a garagem atualmente lotada.

"Y-você? ..." Rei quase se encolheu com a sua gagueira não característica. Felizmente parecia que ninguém notou.

Esferas de rubi não caíram no loiro, como muitos outros fizeram, mas sim na pessoa tão descaradamente se escondendo atrás de sua sombra.

Era estranho, não ... era absolutamente estranho ver Toshimi Niki, alguém que mais do que ninguém. Até ela mesma, declarou publicamente que não gostava e desconfiava de Uzumaki Naruto. E ainda assim ... lá estava ela, a mesma Toshimi Niki, seguindo atrás da suposta desgraça de sua existência como um cachorrinho perdido que se encontrara em uma nova casa.

Isso a incomodava sem fim. Como uma coceira no céu da boca que você não conseguia se livrar.

Que direito ela tinha depois de tudo que dissera sobre ele? A maneira terrível e vergonhosa que ela o tratara? Que direito ela tinha de parecer tão segura!

Mas então novamente ... que direito ela tinha? Nem mesmo algumas horas atrás, a própria Rei teria sido uma das primeiras a ridicularizar o loiro adelgaçado.

Quando seus pensamentos se desviaram, a morena nunca notou que Takashis estreitou o olhar sobre ela por alguns segundos a mais.

' Foi só eu ... ou o Rei parecia quase incomodado com a ideia de Uzumaki ficar para trás? Não. Não foi apenas a imaginação dele ficando selvagem desta vez.

Externamente, a expressão dos adolescentes de cabelos escuros não mudou. Internamente, no entanto, ele estava em tumulto.

' Mas ... por quê? Por que ela se importa de repente? '

Depois de pensar várias vezes em sua cabeça, Takashi chegou a uma única conclusão. Dentro do curto espaço de tempo que Naruto e Rei foram separados do resto do grupo, algo havia ocorrido exatamente como ele suspeitava. O que quer que tenha sido, certamente foi algo grande, algo importante. E o que quer que isso tenha tido o suficiente de um efeito duradouro em Rei que ela estava começando a confiar inconscientemente, talvez até se importasse com Uzumaki Naruto.

Uma faísca de raiva cresceu nas profundezas de sua alma, e agora, em cima dos incidentes de ginástica, as pessoas começaram a comer uma a outra. Takashi tinha outro motivo para não gostar do loiro de cabelos loiros.

Muito mais pessoal nisso.

"Bu-mas Uzumaki-san!" Kouta não se importava muito com o deslize dele naquele momento. "Isso não é algo que você pode decidir sozinho!"

Foi a segunda vez que ele ouviu isso e a segunda vez ele ignorou.

De sua posição sobre o pequeno balcão posicionado bem no centro da sala, Yuki bufou enquanto girava preguiçosamente um de seus longos cachos carmesim. "Eu digo deixe-o fazer o que ele quer. Se uma distração é o que ele quer ser, então deixe-o. Tudo o que isso faz é tornar as coisas mais fáceis para nós. Afinal, foi o próprio Uzumaki dizendo que estava se sentindo cooperativo. bigodes é mais do que capaz de colocar a boa luta, então funciona! "

A ruiva soltou alguns golpes brincalhões na direção das loiras enquanto piscava.

Naruto nem sequer recuou.

Saya, que até então permaneceu quieta, decidiu finalmente falar. Seus braços cruzados sob o peito amplo enquanto ela balançava a cabeça.

"Eu concordo com o otaku de armamento, isso não é algo para você decidir. É claro que alguém como Miku diria isso embora ..." Orbes castanhos claros lançaram um olhar de desaprovação para os ruivos indiferentes. "Mas, novamente, você não é aquele que tem que fazer o sacrifício para que você não se importe, correto?"

Yuki apenas acenou com a mão desdenhosamente em resposta. Não julgando Saya digna de outra respiração perdida.

Ela tinha peixe maior para fritar de qualquer maneira.

O prodígio de cabelos rosados apenas franziu a testa com desprezo diante de seus colegas estudantes.

É verdade que um ataque ao personagem ruivo foi bastante desnecessário, mais uma vez, mas ela simplesmente não podia evitar. Havia algo estranho sobre Miku Yuki que esfregou o segundo ano de óculos completamente do jeito errado. Como um sexto sentido de algum tipo. A garota era volúvel e parecia ser do tipo que se apressava em trocar de lado se isso beneficiava sua situação.

Além disso, Uzumaki Naruto seria sua arma secreta. Ele precisava voltar com ela para a propriedade por razões muito mais delicadas. Seu pai ouvia cada palavra e cada exigência que ela fazia, desde que isso significasse que ele poderia ter uma reunião com a loira enigmática para si mesmo.

"Ah, eu acabei de perceber isso ... mas o que você quer dizer com 'por assim dizer'?" Shizuka expressou a pergunta mais para si mesma, mas foi ouvida por todos os outros independentemente.

Naruto, que até agora não tinha nem se incomodado em fazer um único movimento, abruptamente passou por eles até que agora estava de frente para a porta da garagem fechada.

Antes que alguém pudesse questionar ele ou suas ações. O loiro falou.

"Eu quero que todos vocês escutem bem e façam o que eu digo." Era um som suave e suave que ressoava com todo o poder de um raio de trovão. "Você me conhece, não é? Eu sou alguém que nunca se incomodou com a classe, ou mesmo a freqüência em geral. Um pária. Um solitário. Um perdedor total e um delinquente que nunca coloca qualquer esforço honesto em qualquer coisa que ele faça. Eu sou para todos vocês, não é? É o que você vê todos os dias. Eu não culpo você por pensar assim. Através dos seus olhos, provavelmente parece assim ... "

Quando as palavras saíram de seus lábios, o loiro tirou a mão escondida do bolso esquerdo. Voltar virou-se para eles o tempo todo.

"Mas ... eu só vou dizer isso uma vez, então ouça bem. Nós, vocês , não estamos mais na escola. Esta não é uma sala de aula e ninguém vai ajudar a guiar você em nada disso. O que isto é ... é vida ou morte, se você quer aceitar isto ou não. O segundo em que você se preocupa em hesitar é no segundo em que você perde sua vida. "

Um minúsculo controle remoto de plástico retangular estava entre os dedos. Com um simples apertar de um botão, um clique audível pareceu quase ecoar em seus ouvidos, já que o que antes era uma porta de garagem fechada agora estava abrindo ruidosamente e muito notavelmente. Como a porta de metal subiu lentamente, mais e mais a cada segundo que passava. A cena lá fora ficou mais horripilante e, por sua vez, cada um deles sentiu uma crescente sensação de desamparo ante a visão.

Ishiyama se orgulhava de sua capacidade de raciocínio rápido. Seus pensamentos sempre chegavam a ele a uma milha por minuto. Um após o outro sem parar, até o ponto em que ele às vezes sofria de dores de cabeça. Era parcialmente por que ele sempre mantinha seu laptop por perto e por perto, se possível. Para que ele pudesse efetivamente classificar seus pensamentos em algum tipo de tela, caso houvesse necessidade.

À medida que seus amplos e cheios de medo saltavam de um rosto desconhecido e doentio para outro. O adolescente de cabelos curtos quase derrubou o que era mais precioso para ele no chão do choque.

"Sessenta e sete ... oitenta e três ... noventa e nove ..." O número continuou crescendo. " ... muitos ... há muitos deles. As chances de fazermos são pequenas, quase inexistentes!"

Ao lado dele, Tanuichi apenas olhou fixamente para a porta fechada onde Shido e aqueles que se preocupavam em dizer ao lado dele ainda permaneciam.

O coro de gemidos estava mais alto do que nunca. Ao ponto de ignorar isso, não passava de um esforço infrutífero agora.

Como todos eles gritaram e se debateram uns contra os outros em um esforço para chegar à próxima refeição, sem dúvida atraídos por todo o barulho. As barras de ferro do portão sacudiram e tremeram. Por agora eles fizeram um trabalho louvável de reter um ataque tão massivo, mas ficou claro que com o tempo a horda passaria por ele.

Naruto mentiu.

Quem ficaria para trás certamente não estaria seguro.

"O que você sabe sobre mim, e o que você acha que sabe sobre si mesmo ... você pode muito bem jogar tudo isso fora. É tudo inútil e só servirá para te matar. Aperte seus dentes, aço sua determinação, e esteja pronto para lutar por sua vida. "

Hesitação iria matá-los. Isso levaria a resultados imprevisíveis e menos desejáveis. Algo que ele se recusou a lidar.

Abrindo essa porta, expondo-os ao que viria a seguir. Ele efetivamente omitiu a hesitação da equação e não os deixou com outra escolha a não ser agir. Não houve mais tempo para discutir ou duvidar um do outro.

Naruto deu um único passo para frente, depois outro e outro. Até que ele sozinho estava enfrentando a horda inteira dos mortos-vivos por sua solidão.

Era uma visão intimidadora pelos padrões de qualquer um. A longa e cansativa noite estava quase no fim, e o que antes era um céu escuro agora parecia mais uma pintura colorida de rosa claro, amarelo e laranja escuro. Debaixo do nascer do sol indubitavelmente bonito, estava o que parecia ser um número infinito de criaturas desgrenhadas, machucadas e horripilantes que antes eram pessoas comuns que passavam o dia. Suas maças se espalharam quando todos, mas pisotearam um ao outro em um frenesi louco.

E permanecendo desafiadoramente, sem medo. Como se nada realmente estivesse em seu caminho ... fosse ele.

"Agora ... Entre no caminhão."

As portas do Humvee se fecharam em uníssono. E segundos depois, o motor rugiu para a vida. Ele sabia então que eles estavam prontos.

Naturalmente, Naruto tomou isso como sua sugestão.

" Só desta vez ... " Ele disse a si mesmo.

Erguendo o braço direito para cima, o loiro fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. As pontas dos dedos enrolaram em um movimento de agarrar. Como se ele estivesse segurando uma arma invisível de algum tipo.

" Já faz muito tempo desde que eu deixar solto, mesmo que apenas um pouco. '

O sentimento nunca mudou. Um calor que começou na naval e brotou das partes mais escuras e mais frias da alma, então rapidamente se deslocou para qualquer outro lugar. As dores, dores e quaisquer que fossem os ferimentos que sofreu, desapareceram em meros segundos sob o toque gentil. Deixando-o sentindo como se tivesse nascido de novo.

Como o primeiro gole de água depois de semanas vagando por um deserto rigoroso. Isso o rejuvenesceu.

Seu corpo tinha sido um estado de constante baixo modo de manutenção em um esforço para conservar o máximo de energia possível desde sua chegada a este novo mundo e a descoberta de sua condição. Para sentir isso muito correndo em suas veias mais uma vez. Foi o suficiente para trazer um sorriso irônico para suas feições pálidas.

Eles não podiam ver, mas ele podia. Eles não podiam sentir isso ... mas ele podia.

Começou como uma minúscula efêmera como uma centelha de azul no centro da palma da mão. Em segundos, o mesmo minúsculo tremor explodiu e tomou a forma de uma lâmina lustrosa que brilhava de raiva. Então se multiplicou.

Dezenas de faíscas entraram em nova vida e depois evoluíram para as mesmas lâminas brilhantes que seguravam firmemente em suas mãos. Todos pairando em torno dele como sprites brilhantes.

" Liberação de vento, cortador de vento ... " O loiro sussurrou o nome de sua técnica dentro dos limites de seus pensamentos com um certo nível de satisfação genuína.

Um jutsu de classe b baixa era todo o Wind Cutter. Fácil de manter, mas poderoso o suficiente para, sem dúvida, tornar qualquer coisa que não fosse resistente a chakra em pedaços com um bom balanço.

Isso foi indiscutivelmente um exagero, mas sempre foi uma coisa em que ele era muito bom. Além disso, foi como ele disse. Não haveria espaço para erro desta vez.

Outra respiração profunda encheu seus pulmões com ar fresco, e quando a lâmina de chakra gentilmente zumbiu entre as pontas dos dedos, Naruto não pôde deixar de soltar um suspiro suave. Realmente não era como se ele estivesse planejando esconder isso por mais tempo. Você nunca poderia esconder algo que estava separado de você para sempre. E as chances de alguém como ele desaparecer nas sombras e morrer baixinho sempre foram notavelmente escassas ... mas ainda assim, isso não significava que não fosse uma dor de qualquer maneira.

Mesmo que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse, Naruto teria certeza absoluta de que Niki estaria pronta para enfrentar quase tudo quando tudo fosse dito e feito.

O aperto sobre o cortador de vento aumentou em resposta com sua própria determinação. As dezenas de cópias em torno de sua estrutura subitamente endureceram.

Então, Naruto saltou.

Ele não pulou. Seu corpo não voou alguns metros no ar como resultado de seus esforços.

Não, ele praticamente decolou no céu ensolarado tão rápido que quase perdeu. O loiro aparentemente flutuou no ar por um breve momento, olhos azuis escuros praticamente radiantes com algum tipo de poder desconhecido.

Por alguma razão, parecia que os próprios ventos estavam de repente convergindo em torno de sua figura.

Então ele ergueu a mesma mão fechada no ar ...

E ele baixou.

Um único movimento

Um balanço rápido do braço.

Os corpos abaixo explodiram em pedaços de confete de carnificina segundos depois, roupas e tudo. Um após o outro eles caíram, deixando nada além de manchas de sangue espalhadas contra as paredes e a estrada. O que antes eram dezenas de pessoas lotadas por sua única saída era agora uma pilha de corpos mutilados e mingau de carne.

Naruto pousou em um agachamento baixo no centro de tudo. Como uma pluma, seus pés tocaram o chão calma e suavemente. Então ele foi embora em um piscar de olhos. A única indicação para o seu paradeiro agora são os pedaços de detritos humanos deixados para trás em seu rastro. Pela segunda vez, Uzumaki Naruto conseguiu deixá-los completamente sem fôlego.

Ninguém poderia se mover. Ninguém poderia sequer racionalizar o que eles acabaram de testemunhar.

"O-que diabos? ..." Takashi gaguejou as palavras enquanto os olhos trêmulos observavam a aparência horripilante de cada corpo mutilado. "Apenas o que diabos foi isso ?!"

O adolescente lutou contra a vontade de amordaçar a visão e descobriu que não conseguia mais olhar. A menos que ele quisesse perder o que restava em seu estômago.

Do lado do passageiro, Rei levantou a mão para cobrir sua própria boca.

' Meu deus ... o que ... o que acabou de acontecer? '

Niki, que descobriu que não podia desviar o olhar, sentiu o coração se agitar de terror diante da pura crueldade que acabava de ser demonstrada. Ela não podia nem começar a compreender como foi que, com um único movimento do braço, dezenas haviam caído.

O resto manteve uma mentalidade semelhante.

Todos, exceto ela, claro ...

Saeko descobriu que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, achava extremamente difícil manter qualquer tipo de fachada. Os lábios dela se contorciam nos ingredientes de um sorriso enquanto ela tentava seu melhor absoluto para lembrar esta cena para sempre.

Isso ... esse tipo de beleza ... era inacreditável! Irreal!

Seu coração disparou por razões diferentes do que a maioria, e a beleza de cabelos violetas sentiu suas pernas se curvarem quando um choque de puro êxtase percorreu sua espinha. Olhos violetas arregalados e visivelmente trêmulos.

' Oh, isso é tortura! Eu não posso nem participar em qualquer um dos fun ... '

Felizmente todos estavam preocupados demais em tentar entender o que eles tinham acabado de ver em seu atual estado de ser. Todos menos Yuki, que com uma carranca venenosa virou o olhar mais feroz que ela poderia esperar reunir para o local que Naruto ocupava anteriormente.

' Mesmo depois de ver você fazer isso ... ela ainda olha para você com aqueles olhos ... ' Ela fervia.

O ciúme que agarrava o coração ruivo quase esmagou o órgão dentro de seu alcance inescapável. Ao lado dela, Yuki sentiu as mãos se enrolarem em punhos cerrados.

De todos eles, no entanto, foi Shizuka quem encontrou seu primeiro sentido.

Ela entendia melhor do que ninguém que não havia tempo para sentar e ficar boquiaberta agora. Todas aquelas órbitas cor de mel estavam focadas no caminho claro e visível à frente. Algo que não estava lá até momentos atrás.

Seus olhos rapidamente se arregalaram em realização.

Naruto ... Ele estava literalmente abrindo caminho!

"Agarre-se a todos!" A enfermeira loira sentiu que era justo dar um aviso justo quando ela bateu com o pé no acelerador.

O Humvee estremeceu em resposta. São pneus maciços gritando por cevada meio segundo antes de o veículo disparar abruptamente. Surpreendendo o motorista atual e ocupantes, como nenhum bem previu que tal um quadro enorme moveria tão rápido.

Houve um estrondo alto quando a grade bateu nos portões de ferro do apartamento de Rikas. As barras grossas seguravam-se contra o tanque como veículo, assim como um pedaço de papel molhado para uma pedra lançada. E internamente, Shizuka prometeu a si mesma que veria Rika de novo e, quando o fizesse, pediria desculpas profundamente por todos os danos causados a suas melhores amigas em casa!

Quando ela girou bruscamente, começou a girar a roda para a esquerda e a recuperar o controle. A mulher normalmente espacial sentiu seus olhos sonolentos se estreitarem e uma nova confiança emergiu de dentro de seu peito.

Eles fariam isso!

Todos eles conseguiriam!

"Você pode se levantar garoto."

Nas palavras de seus comandantes, ele fez exatamente isso.

Como um predador pronto para atacar sua presa. Sua forma obscura parecia quase se desenrolar das sombras ao redor enquanto o loiro mascarado chegava a toda a sua altura.

O escritório do antigo orgulhoso Hokage havia mudado muito sob o reinado de dois anos deste homem. O que antes era uma sala pequena, mas bastante agradável, cheia de livros e decoração variada, com pinturas de todos os líderes anteriores pendurados orgulhosamente sobre a parede, agora não passava de uma sala de guerra. Com mapas detalhando as várias outras aldeias espalhadas sobre o local, filas de armas em todos os cantos e uma enorme mesa detalhando todo o mundo conhecido no centro dos mortos. Onde o que restava do antigo conselho e o recém-iniciado discutia as tempestades que se aproximavam.

Ele esteve aqui muitas vezes antes. Permanecendo sempre fiel ao seu lado. Como um animal de estimação na coleira.

"Você ainda precisa falar ..." declarou Danzo, sem expressão. "Acho que chegou a hora? Esperei por isso ... sim. Você não precisa parecer tão surpreso. Não é tão difícil ver o que está acontecendo aqui." O chão embaixo de seus pés retumbou enquanto ele falava. "Eu posso ouvir ... o choque, os gritos desafiadores ... É tudo tão familiar para mim. Parece que estou voltando para casa depois de uma longa ausência."

O veterano falcão de guerra respirou um pouco antes de continuar, enquanto ao mesmo tempo lentamente desenrolava seu braço oculto.

"Você veio aqui, minúsculo kit de raposa. Para os meus falcões. Com seus patéticos amigos da floresta seguindo atrás. A fim de travar uma guerra sem sentido contra o seu próprio povo que apenas consolidará a queda das aldeias. Você veio aqui, kit de raposa , pensando que eu não vou afundar minhas garras em sua carne macia e te trazer para a sua morte? "

A multidão de luzes vermelhas que brotaram de repente dentro da escuridão era esperada, mas ainda assim intimidante. Danzo não era fácil, mas esse braço era algo totalmente diferente. Cada um daqueles olhos roubados tinha poder incrível ... mas não era nada comparado ao trunfo do velho homem. Uma habilidade que ele não seria capaz de prever, ou efetivamente se esquivar sem a ajuda de seus backups ocultos.

Naruto não duvidou de suas próprias habilidades eram ótimas, mas o Izanagi era um poder a ser temido independentemente.

"Por que você não fala?" O falcão de guerra insultou a juventude silenciosa. "Estes poderiam ser seus, ou talvez, meus momentos finais até mesmo. Você e eu compartilhamos toda a história agora, não é menino? Matá-lo sem dizer adeus seria quase errado de alguma forma. Como colocar meu animal de estimação favorito. Então, vá em frente." ... eu quero que você fale. Para falar, para me dizer por que você escolheu me trair? "

Danzo flexionou o braço agora livre e, pela primeira vez, finalmente quebrou a fachada em branco. Um sorriso de escárnio que podia queimar o chão que eles estavam agora tomou seu lugar.

"Diga-me, garoto ... você achou meus métodos muito cruéis no final? Muito insensível? Isso faz você se sentir mal do estômago pensando no que você fez? Patético! Realmente, patético ! Trair-me é trair Tudo o que você ajudou a inaugurar! Você cuspiu na cara do seu próprio sangue e suor? No seu próprio sacrifício? Tch! Parece que você não era nada além de uma arma quebrada e quebrada no final. como Sarutobi, e menino tolo, não tem lugar no meu mundo ".

"Uzumaki Naruto! Quando foi que você ficou tão fraco que não podia mais suportar o peso de seus próprios pecados? Que você teve que virar as costas para si mesmo? Que você se tornaria um traidor de todas as coisas?" Aquele único olho cruel olhou para baixo como sempre. "Eu realmente espero que você tenha entendido no final, você sabe. O sangue em suas mãos, o sangue manchando o meu, e o sangue que inundaria as ruas desta vila. É tudo necessário."

Naruto descobriu que sua fachada não aguentava mais.

Essas últimas palavras atingiram um cordão familiar dentro dele e, lamentavelmente, ele se encolheu. Uma contração minúscula e facilmente esquecida do dedo. Mas foi um ato que foi visto pelas dezenas de olhos implantados e gravado na memória de Danzo para sempre.

Ao vê-lo, o veterano falcão de guerra permitiu que um pequeno sorriso de seu rosto enrugasse suas feições enrugadas.

"Ahh ... eu vejo agora." Uma risada baixa e rouca escapou do quinto Hokage. "Sim, tão claro quanto o dia. Muito bem, garoto ... se eu cravar minha lâmina em seu pescoço, ou você apunhala a sua através da minha. Eu prometo a você que antes de minha vida deixar este corpo cansado. Você terá perdido esta noite."

Naruto ficou tenso e se preparou para o que sem dúvida seria sua batalha mais difícil ainda. Um que definiria o futuro da aldeia Folha. E quando ele fez isso, o adolescente finalmente decidiu responder.

Atrás dos buracos daquela máscara em branco, orbes azuis refletiam uma fúria estranhamente calma. Como o mar antes de uma tempestade enorme.

"Eu não vou perder nada." Ele afirmou resolutamente. "Não para você. Esta noite será sua cabeça que marcará o nascimento de uma nova era."

Com um sorriso de lábios finos. Danzo levantou a mão ainda humana. Seu chakra disparou em resposta. Agitando os próprios ventos ao redor deles como resultado. As poderosas rajadas sopraram abruptamente as poucas velas que proporcionavam a única aparência de luz dentro da sala.

"Então vamos lutar em homenagem a esta nova era. Venha, Uzumaki Naruto."

Atrás da atuação de Hokage, dois clones irromperam da escuridão. Kunai no pronto. As armas perfuraram Danzo e ele explodiu em uma nuvem de fumaça logo depois.

Assim, a batalha decisiva da guerra civil Leaf finalmente começou.

O Humvee dirigiu por uma rua derrubada com corpos a velocidades que provavelmente os teriam parado em circunstâncias normais. Com cada corpo que haviam descuidado, um silenciador molhado e inesquecível se seguiu. E com cada um o mantra que Shizuka repetia dentro de sua psique crescia em sua intensidade.

' Eles não são humanos ... não mais ... eles ' renothuman ... notanymore! '

Seu pé pressionou ainda mais contra o gás e o Humvee acelerou em resposta. O cenário passou rápido demais para que todos pudessem desfrutar. Não que alguém jamais pudesse, em primeiro lugar, já que onde quer que você olhasse, esses monstros já pareciam estar à espreita nas sombras. Tudo o que alguém podia fazer agora era esperar que nenhum deles morresse e que todos chegassem à propriedade de Takagi de uma só vez.

De cima do Humvee, Kouta fez exatamente como Naruto instruiu em um esforço para afastar seus crescentes medos.

A morena cerrou os dentes. Steeled sua vontade, e com cada bala disparou lembrou-se que ele estava lutando não só por sua própria vida, mas para todos os outros também.

Os ventos enviaram o cabelo dele enlouquecendo loucamente e empurraram os óculos dele em um local inconveniente quase a cada minuto. O Humvee saltou e saltou com todo infeliz cadáver encontrado vagando no seu caminho e por mais que ele nunca o admitisse abertamente, Naruto não estava sendo muito cauteloso de onde ele estava deixando cada corpo mutilado.

Para encurtar a história. Filmar qualquer coisa nessas condições estava se mostrando uma tarefa insanamente difícil.

Apesar de tudo, no entanto, Kouta continuou a tentar o seu melhor, enquanto ele os escolhia à distância, sempre que alguns conseguiam se aproximar demais dos cantos das ruas ou tinham a sorte de sobreviver ao ataque dos idosos loiros.

"Hirano! Você está pendurado aí!?"

"Sim!" O entusiasta da arma respondeu em meio a disparar outro tiro. Observando com um brilho satisfeito enquanto o corpo que ele apontava caiu onde estava. "Obrigado Marikawa-sensei! Você pode se concentrar em dirigir, eu estou bem aqui!"

Foi o que ele disse. Mas, cada bala disparada era uma bala que eles não receberiam de volta. E mesmo que ele pudesse encontrar algum tipo de munição infinita, o adolescente duvidava que isso faria muita diferença.

Nenhum deles estava bem. Nenhum deles iria ser aprovado.

Paredes, armas, pessoas. Foi inútil no final.

Seu aperto sobre o rifle ficou frouxo. Uma onda de incerteza subiu dentro dele quando olhos castanhos saltaram de um para o outro. Era verdade que, uma vez que voltassem à estrada principal, Saya poderia levá-los à casa de sua família e eles encontrariam uma maneira de obter mais ajuda de lá ... mas e depois? As chances dele conseguir o controle de seu pai eram escassas, na melhor das hipóteses, e mesmo se ele fizesse a diferença que isso faria? Não era como se ele pudesse ir para casa.

' E se ... e se isso é o que a vida vai se tornar agora? '

Sempre correndo. Sempre com medo. Vivendo com a morte ao seu lado todos os dias.

Ele não queria nada disso!

\- Mas se eu não lutar ... então ... - Flashes daqueles rostos manchados de sangue e daqueles olhos injetados de sangue nublados que olhavam para você com nada além de raiva e fome. ' ... eu vou morrer, e pior ainda ... eu serei um deles. '

"Hirano!"

O choro de Shizuka o tirou de seus pensamentos e abruptamente o puxou de volta à realidade. O rugido do motor, o barulho doentio, Naruto à distância. Os gritos, os ruídos. Tudo voltou muito depressa, Kouta nem percebeu que ele havia se deixado ir tão longe. Como um tijolo para o rosto desavisado.

Com um grunhido, o adolescente rapidamente fechou o olho esquerdo e apontou para o alcance de sua arma. Dois altos estalos secos ecoaram em voz alta em seus ouvidos, mas felizmente o toque havia diminuído há muito tempo.

Foi apenas um. Uma única coisa que surgiu no rastro do alvoroço de Naruto. Ambos os braços foram cortados e a parte superior do corpo parecia perto de seguir atrás de uma forma similar.

E ainda assim ele desperdiçou duas balas nele.

Uma carranca foi tudo o que Kouta conseguiu reunir para demonstrar sua própria decepção.

Tudo considerado, porém, tudo estava indo tão bem quanto poderia. Que foi exatamente quando as coisas sempre foram para baixo.

Enquanto encolhia seus pensamentos negativos da melhor maneira que podia, Kouta percebeu alguma coisa.

No final da longa estrada que leva de volta à rodovia principal do lado da costa estava Naruto. Ao contrário de antes, no entanto, o loiro não estava chicoteando seus membros ao mesmo tempo em que criava um caminho de saída. Em vez disso, o loiro estava perfeitamente parado. Como se admirando algo de grande perturbação.

Quando chegaram perto o suficiente para avistar sua expressão, já era tarde demais.

Rei, que tinha um lugar na primeira fila, notou que era a primeira vez que ela via algo além de um olhar gelado ou total indiferença naqueles olhos azuis escuros.

E quando ela viu o que havia atrás dele. A garota instantaneamente entendeu.

Havia um ditado para situações como essas.

Fora da frigideira, e no fogo em si é como foi.

Não havia paredes para separar ou dar qualquer aparência de cobertura desta vez. Todas as seis pistas da estrada estavam praticamente repletas de monstros horrendos e veículos abandonados de todas as formas e tamanhos. Incêndios queimavam-se por toda parte, e se alguém escutasse com atenção suficiente, eles poderiam ouvir os gritos distantes de outros sobreviventes que tinham encontrado um fim infeliz.

Shizuka, que a essa altura já viu claramente o que ela bateu nos intervalos em resposta.

O Humvee desviou e diminuiu em velocidade, mas as numerosas quantidades de corpos espalhados pelas ruas tornaram cada vez mais difícil para o enorme volume recuperar qualquer forma de equilíbrio. Evidentemente, parar a tempo estava fora de questão.

' Mova-se! '

Naruto ainda estava no caminho deles. Uma carranca visível no rosto dele.

' Você precisa se apressar e se mexer! 'Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso em preparação para a colisão que se aproximava. ' Se você não se mexer, vai morrer com certeza! '

Mais perto e mais perto. Os gritos de terror vindo de si mesma e de seus companheiros de viagem que estavam esperando por sua vida e as centenas de olhos sem vida que se voltavam para eles de fora. Tudo se misturou em um momento de parada do coração.

As palavras não saíram de seus lábios.

Em vez disso, eles saíram pelos lábios de outro.

"Saia do caminho!" Niki inclinou a cabeça entre Shizuka e Rei, e com uma expressão desesperada ela praticamente gritou suas ordens.

Ao mesmo tempo, as mãos de Naruto se tornaram um borrão.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido.

Algo subiu do chão entre aquela fração de segundo que a frente de Humvee e o adolescente de bigode teriam encontrado. Uma laje de concreto puro.

O impacto foi suficiente para quebrar as janelas e amassar a frente do veículo além de toda esperança de conserto. Os corpos dentro empurraram e bateram um contra o outro quando uma multidão de gritos cheios de dor escapou de cada um deles individualmente.

Kouta, que estava empoleirado no topo do Humvee, foi enviado em espiral pelo ar até que seu corpo caiu com um baque surdo. A própria respiração bateu nele enquanto as estrelas alinhavam a visão dos adolescentes atordoados. Grogue, ele notou um pouco tarde demais exatamente onde ele tinha pousado.

Estava perto, mais perto do que qualquer outro. Ele podia ver a carne ferida em sua boca e cada centímetro de seu interior através do corte largo onde seu coração deveria estar.

À toa, o estudante de segundo ano percebeu que isso deveria ter sido o que Saya sentiu naquela época na escola.

Naqueles olhos sem vida, Hirano Kouta viu sua morte.

E então ele se viu como um deles.

O vento passou por ele momentos depois e cortou a cabeça do seu atacante em questão de segundos. O corpo caindo de joelhos e batendo no chão segundos depois, sangue fresco derramando livremente do coto que agora era o pescoço.

Naruto estava ao lado dele em uma batida de coração. O baixo sotaque de seu barítono trazendo de volta à realidade.

"Reúna-se." O loiro murmurou enquanto seus olhos percorriam os arredores procurando quaisquer rotas de fuga perceptíveis.

Kouta tentou o seu melhor para fazer exatamente isso.

Quando ele não encontrou nenhum, Naruto clicou sua língua. A única saída deles era voltar pelo caminho de onde vieram, e isso era inútil agora. Ele podia ver os cadáveres tropeçando em sua obra sangrenta mesmo a partir daqui. Eles se infiltraram na estrada de becos e ruas próximos a cada segundo.

Esse foi o menor dos seus problemas no entanto.

" Mas isso ... eu não esperava tantos ... " Com uma carranca, o loiro falou para si mesmo em voz alta. "Qualquer que seja esta infecção, ela se espalha a um ritmo irritantemente rápido".

"Parece que não temos muita escolha aqui, não é?"

Fechaduras de violeta esvoaçavam em sua linha de visão pelos cantos de seus olhos.

A cabeça de Saeko estava machucada e colorida de um vermelho furioso, sem dúvida pelo impacto. E uma pequena trilha de sangue fresco se derramou de um pequeno corte no lábio inferior. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda parecia tão real e preparada como sempre.

Atrás dela, o resto do grupo ferido arrastou-se a reboque.

Shizuka estava segurando um Rei ferido enquanto tentava o seu melhor para ignorar seus próprios solavancos e contusões. Saya estava enviando olhares nervosos para Hirano, mas era fácil dizer que aqueles olhos castanhos de mel estavam freneticamente trocando entre o adolescente que se levantava devagar e a horda de monstros que se aproximava rapidamente.

Niki, que finalmente soltou seu aperto de morte não intencional sobre Alice, levou uma mão ao seu coração enquanto ela praticamente caía do veículo parado. Seus olhos arregalados fixaram-se na parede rachada que surgira aparentemente do nada.

O resto parecia tão desagradavelmente surpreso.

Mas eles estavam vivos.

Foi quando Alice fez uma corrida louca para o lado dele e envolveu seus braços minúsculos ao redor de sua perna direita que Naruto finalmente decidiu no próximo curso de ação.

"Não." Ele declarou: "Vocês estão todos feridos e eu gostaria de evitar mais mortes desnecessárias daqui em diante".

Sem se importar com o modo como reagiriam, o loiro levou uma única mão a um sinal familiar e, em resposta, seu chakra disparou. Diante de seus olhos, surgiram onze nuvens de fumaça. Quando a brisa passageira varreu a nuvem, todos, nem um único, foi excluído, ficou chocado ao ver onze cópias idênticas do mesmo rosto estóico olhando fixamente para eles.

O mesmo cabelo loiro brilhante, camisa preta e o traje escolar desbotado de Fujimi.

"Clone das Sombras."

Naruto previu que isso não seria bom, então foi com toda a razão que ele rapidamente seguiu suas ações e forneceu uma breve explicação.

"Estas são cópias de mim mesmo. Eles conversam, eles pensam, eles andam. Eu quero que cada um de vocês pule em um deles agora, e nós podemos sair de lá."

Yuki optou por ficar quieto sobre quase tudo, já que o incidente de Shido ainda estava fresco em todas as mentes.

Mas isso foi demais .

"Que porra verdadeira? Você é estúpido? Você espera que nós a escutemos depois que você mata coisas como um monstro de filme de terror ruim e faz de Deus clones de si mesmo!? Sem mencionar que estamos nessa situação por causa de você! Não foda-se! Eu já tive o suficiente desse louco idiota "

Yuki nunca terminou sua frase. Sua boca fechando o meio da fala e todo o seu corpo congelando logo depois.

Esse mesmo sentimento de antes. A pesada camada invisível da morte estava de volta e era ainda mais pesada do que antes.

"Você vai ouvir o que estou dizendo."

Sua intenção de matar vazou de todos os poros do corpo, embora ela não pudesse vê-lo fisicamente e, por um breve momento, Yuki jurou que aquelas pupilas redondas estavam subitamente agudas e estreitas. Como um gato.

"O que eu estou fazendo é salvar cada uma de suas vidas miseráveis. Eu poderia me importar menos se você se tornasse apodrecendo, apodrecendo cadáveres. Mas agora todos vocês simplesmente estão no lugar certo, sob circunstâncias normalmente muito improváveis que estão em sua vida." Então eu sugiro que você tire proveito disso. "

A ruiva engoliu um caroço que começara a se formar em sua garganta e ficou genuinamente grata no instante em que aqueles olhos deformados finalmente a abandonaram.

"Mas tudo bem, eu vou ser justo ..." Olhos afiados se voltaram para o resto deles, "Se algum de vocês não quer entrar nos clones, então levante as mãos e nós podemos sentar aqui como idiotas e trabalho coisas fora ".

Takashi. Yuki Ishiyama Saya

Ele ficou bastante surpreso com os dois últimos, já que eles pareciam ser os mais inteligentes do grupo. Embora ele supusesse que fazia mais sentido por causa do fato. Inteligência sempre leva a um alto grau de cansaço.

Naruto deu um breve aceno de cabeça, e segundos depois, aqueles quatro estavam inconscientes como resultado de um rápido golpe na parte de trás da cabeça. Seus corpos sendo salvos de clandestinamente bater no chão pelos clones loiros.

"Naruto!" Niki gritou em protesto.

"Ta-Takashi!" Rei conseguiu sair em um gaguejar fraco quando ela se inclinou sobre o peso de Shizuka para apoio. Assistindo impotente enquanto seu amigo de infância caía desamparado nos braços de Naruto.

O loiro nem parecia nem um pouco arrependido.

Sem pedir permissão, cada clone de Naruto se colocou na frente da consciência imóvel e se ajoelhou.

"Eu poderia fazer isso por um tempo ..." A verdadeira loira gesticulou para os infectados que foram esporadicamente cortados em pedaços depois de chegarem a certo ponto na rua. "Mas não para sempre. Escolha."

Era como algo saído de um sonho, ou mais como um pesadelo.

E eles escolheram viver.

Quando todos se sentiam seguros, o original sinalizava para os clones e, com um poderoso chute da perna, cada um decolou para o céu.

Naruto observou enquanto eles cresciam cada vez mais longe, até que eram apenas minúsculos dirigíveis. Seu olhar então se deslocou para a multidão de mortos-vivos que o rodeavam. Sem palavras, suas mãos correram por uma série de selos complicados mais uma vez, mais rápido do que a mente humana poderia começar a processar. Ele então trouxe ambos os braços para baixo e bateu cada palma sobre o cascalho molhado e manchado de sangue abaixo.

"Liberação da Terra, Turning Earth Palm Strike!"

Era como se um deus tivesse trazido seu punho do céu.

A terra sacudiu e tremeu. Pequenas rachaduras de fissura se espalharam pelas pontas de seus dedos e para fora em todos os outros lugares, eventualmente ficando cada vez maiores. Então tudo caiu. Colapsou mais como. As próprias estradas e ruas se voltando para dentro de si mesmas e engolindo a massa de monstruosidade inteira antes de repreendê-las em escombros para sempre.

E como sempre, no centro de tudo, estava ele.

A chuva caiu forte.

Apesar de todo o caos que os rodeia. Os gritos de homens e mulheres se aproximando sem medo, sem se importar com a ameaça real da morte. O confronto de jutsus poderosos e o chão estilhaçando explosões, as palavras suaves de seus professores eram estranhamente altas demais, embora fossem apenas cevadas qualificadas como um sussurro. Como se tudo o mais estivesse desvanecendo lentamente em ruído de fundo e aquela voz baixa e rouca era tudo que ele podia ouvir.

Era uma maldição, ele estava começando a entender mais e mais como os dias se estendiam.

Ele foi amaldiçoado. Claro e simples.

"Você está fazendo isso de novo ... b-chocando. Eu pensei que você superou esse mau hábito de nunca escutar há muito tempo atrás?" Uma única mão trêmula estendeu a mão para a pequena bolsa presa na coxa esquerda, "... embora eu suponha que todos nós tenhamos maus hábitos que nunca superamos, não temos?"

Uma tosse fraca espalhou sangue fresco por sua armadura já manchada. Dedos ensanguentados escorregaram para dentro da bolsa desgastada e, enquanto a batalha se desenrolava ao redor deles, retirou descaradamente um pequeno livro.

O nome 'Makeout Paradise' brilhantemente desenhado em estampas em negrito rosa.

Naruto olhou para o homem que tinha crescido para se tornar um dos seus companheiros mais próximos e encontrou-se, pateticamente o suficiente, sem palavras.

Um professor, um mentor, um ombro para chorar, um amigo. Kakashi tinha tocado todas essas partes e mais em sua curta vida útil. Quando Danzo o jogou às cegas em seu recém-reconstruído programa de operações negras, esperando que ele saísse do proverbial leões sem sequer uma lâmina ou um mapa, Kakashi foi o primeiro a lhe mostrar o caminho.

Quando lhe disseram a verdade sobre sua linhagem, Kakashi estava lá para aliviar o peso de tudo e contar-lhe histórias de sua família.

Quando Jirayia foi executado, Kakashi emprestou uma orelha a suas aflições. Quando Sasuke desertou, Kakashi prometeu ajudá-lo a ficar forte o suficiente para um dia trazê-lo de volta.

Sua primeira missão real, seu primeiro assassinato, Kakashi estava lá para tudo. Voluntariado de qualquer e todo o seu tempo livre dia após dia por sua causa. Quando o jovem loiro o questionou sobre o porquê dele ter ido tão longe para ele, a resposta apavorante dos espantalhos foi dar à sua cabeça minúscula um tapinha suave e brilhar aquele sorriso de assinatura, sempre enigmático.

Agora, aquele mesmo homem que ficou com ele durante os momentos mais difíceis de sua vida estava agora dando seus últimos suspiros. As feridas que ele sofreu eram grandes demais para qualquer um passar.

Mesmo o grande Copy Ninja Kakashi ainda era mortal no final.

"Nós vencemos ..." O moribundo sussurrou sem fôlego. Os cantos de sua máscara queimada e esfarrapada se enrugavam em um sorriso óbvio. "E apesar de estarmos livres agora, eu não posso realmente dizer que estou feliz com a maneira como isso aconteceu. Porra ... Eu não acho que vou conseguir ver o que acontece entre Mimi-chan e Akane -chan " Ele clicou sua língua com desagrado, " ... meu maior arrependimento é provavelmente isso."

"Eu achei que você já tivesse lido ..." Naruto observou aquele agora olho cego girando até se concentrar em onde sua voz ressoava. "Eu pensei que você iria ler todos eles? Essa não foi sua maior realização? "

Kakashi conseguiu o mesmo sorriso ocular que usava tão bem. Todo o tempo falando com toda a diversão de uma pessoa que não estava se aproximando do fim de sua vida.

"É como você disse antes. Nós todos estivemos ocupados. Além disso ... eu meio que sabia que nunca chegaria ao fim."

Foi como o seu sensei disse. Eles venceram. A cabeça de hidras foi cortada e o corpo também estava prestes a cair. Nem a poucos metros de distância estava o cadáver de Danzo. Ainda e imóvel. Livre-se de qualquer forma de vida.

A vila de Folha estava finalmente livre de uma impiedosa ditadura de dois anos debaixo de um homem faminto por poder que não trouxe nada além de sofrimento onde quer que fosse.

Dois anos, três guerras e incontáveis vidas perdidas ... mas finalmente estavam livres.

"Você conhece Naruto ..." Kakashi soltou um suspiro suave e deixou seu olho restante se fechar suavemente. Achando inútil tentar e lutar contra o próximo sono por mais tempo. "Você nunca me disse ... o que você estava tentando fazer naquela época. Por que você escolheu aceitá-lo? Por que você deixou para trás tudo o que você acreditava e de bom grado seguiu atrás dele?" todas as pessoas ... Se você não se importar comigo usando o meu último pedido em algo como isto. Eu sinceramente gostaria de saber. "

O loiro mascarado abaixou a cabeça. Inteiramente despreocupado com as gotículas frias que escoavam suas próprias feridas enquanto ele pensava nas palavras de seus professores. Por um momento ele não falou, mas foi curto e a cevada durou um segundo. Não havia tempo a perder agora.

Além disso, ele devia muito a ele.

"Ele prometeu me tornar mais forte." Naruto falou gentilmente.

"Eu estava ... com medo, de perder alguém na época. As poucas pessoas que mais me importavam estavam aparentemente morrendo ao meu redor, e eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso. Então, realmente, não era tanto eu Escolhendo, como eu estando apenas desesperada, o que quer que tenha sido Danzo ... ele me disse que me faria mais forte, forte o suficiente para que, pelo menos, eu pudesse proteger o que era precioso para mim Até o meu último suspiro Então foi por isso que o segui sem questionar Segui-o através do inferno e de volta, para que ninguém que eu amava tivesse que morrer de novo Para que eu nunca mais tivesse que sentir essa dor novamente "

Kakashi ouviu as palavras de seus alunos. Mesmo quando tudo ao redor dele lentamente desapareceu em preto.

"Eu vivi a maior parte da minha vida sozinho Kakashi-sensei, e todas as pessoas que eu amava morreram em um campo de batalha de algum tipo. Eu vejo seus rostos, eu vejo seus sorrisos, mas eu não posso pela vida de Eu até me lembro do som da voz deles ou do que eles acreditavam ... e isso me machuca, sensei. Realmente faz. Aquela dor ... Eu prefiro ficar sozinha para sempre, então tenho que sentir essa dor novamente. "

Apesar de seu estado abatido, uma risada baixa e seca conseguiu escapar do homem que respirava suavemente, enquanto um sorriso de lábios finos brotava em sua expressão batida.

Era o tipo de risada que não tinha qualquer risada real e era mais irônico em suas origens.

"Realmente? Eu-É isso? Eu estava esperando algo um pouco mais grandioso ..." Um suspiro cansado seguiu seu comentário anterior, " Ainda assim ... não é uma razão ruim, um pouco sem originalidade, até infantil ... mas não ruim de qualquer forma. É melhor do que o que eu criei na sua idade de qualquer maneira. "

Eles venceram ... certo? Se esse era o caso, por que se sentia como se tivesse perdido?

"Armas ganham guerras ..." Kakashi sussurrou fracamente quando ele parou de lutar contra a sensação dormente e sonolenta que se apoderava dele. "Você está certo sobre isso Naruto, mas ... o que acontece quando não há mais guerras a serem travadas? O que acontece com uma arma então? O que você vai proteger, Naruto? Quando você está ocupado demais vagando pelos campos de batalha vazios para notar "

O jovem loiro descobriu que não conseguia encontrar uma resposta única e sólida, e mesmo que pudesse. O loiro duvidou que Kakashi pudesse ouvir em primeiro lugar.

Então ele optou por permanecer em silêncio e ouvir o final.

"Pessoas assim ... eles só acabam morrendo de uma morte horrível, em algum campo de batalha aleatório, com nada além de arrependimento dentro de seus corações, você sabe."

Um último latido de riso escapou daqueles lábios manchados de sangue pela ironia de seu próprio conselho dado, e quando ele pronunciou suas últimas palavras, Kakashi não pôde deixar de sentir que sua situação era um pouco parecida com o que ele acabara de descrever.

Oh bem, talvez se fosse realmente uma vida após a morte, ele teria sorte e ascenderia a qualquer paraíso que o aguardasse. Se não, então ele supôs que o inferno não poderia ser tão ruim quanto qualquer outra coisa jogada até agora.

"Droga ... eu realmente estava ansioso para terminar esse livro."

O peito do espantalho subiu e caiu uma última vez, até que finalmente não subiu mais.

Na idade de vinte e nove anos, Hatake Kakashi, o homem rumores de conhecer mais de mil jutsu e um veterano do estilo de vida shinobi. Um estudante do lendário Quarto Hokage, e um herói da Terceira Guerra Shinobi, passou do mundo dos vivos. Seus enlutados eram aqueles que haviam caído ao seu lado, seus sinos os clanks de kunai e shuriken quando eles se encontravam no ar, seu coro os sons constantes da batalha, e seu caixão um pedaço irregular de pedra quebrada que foi limpa pela batalha. que aconteceu aqui momentos antes.

Com uma careta, Naruto cerrou os dentes e fechou os olhos com força por trás da escuridão da máscara que usava.

Esta dor!

Essa dor terrível e agonizante !

Realmente era insuportável ...

A chuva caía forte e ele sabia que os próprios céus estavam chorando.


	15. Chapter 15

15\. And your world remains without a purpose

Within a quiet, colorless smoke the clones vanished — all traces of the replicas swept away with the passing breeze. It was almost too surreal. They made it...They'd all made it out alive! And yet, no one spoke a word. Even he was silent.

Albeit for very different reasons.

The Takagi Estate was grand and sat imposingly over one the tallest points in the outer region of the city. It was the home of a man who was considered one of the true rulers of Japan, and a woman who's smile would beautifully contrast the blade aimed for your chest. Naruto knew this because he knew this place, and by extension the family that lived here well. The great gates opened almost too slowly, and hesitantly, each one of the survivors took a step forward until it was only him who remained. With a final glance at the lone window overlooking the courtyard from the main compound, Naruto too followed behind. His hand unconsciously twitching when those same gates shut behind him with a loud metallic clank.

This place...

He was 'home'.

The bedding was unnaturally soft, and were it not for her ailing thoughts, Rei was sure she would have greatly enjoyed the feeling of fine silks cradling her currently naked body. With a soft groan the ruby eyed teen shut her eyes in pleasure as Shizuka's fingers ran up and down her heavily oiled back, fingertips kneading against every sore muscle with practiced precision. A special ointment that, apparently, worked wonders in helping ease the older blonds own back pains as a result of her overly massive chest.

"How are you feeling?" The oldest of the two asked gently. "Does anything else hurt?"

"Mmm..." Rei mumbled out in response. "No...It's just my back and shoulders that really ache."

Shizuka managed a smile while she continued to expertly rub the knots spread about Rei's tan flesh, idly taking note of the surprising amount of muscle packed underneath all that supple skin. Of course it was to be expected, this was the best staff user in the entire district after all. "I bet, you jerked pretty hard back there. I was afraid you'd lost conscious from the shock of it alone."

At the thought of it, Rei visibly sobered. "Yeah, I was pretty afraid too."

It was all still disturbingly fresh and at the very forefront of her mind. They'd only arrived roughly an hour ago after all, so it was expected.

Back there...

It all happened so fast, way too fast. The despair at knowing someone would have to stay behind and undoubtedly die so that the rest could escape. That strange unsettling feeling when Naruto first volunteered to stay behind himself. The monsters, hundreds of Them, more than she'd ever think to see surrounding what was left of their group, filling her with absolute terror.

Naruto.

Oh god, Naruto.

What exactly happened back there?

Magic? Was that all really some type of incomprehensible mystical power? Was he really telling the truth before? If so, then it begged the question once again, who or what was Uzumaki Naruto? Rei ignored the quiet voice at the back of her head gently whispering words of suspicion. Telling her that maybe Naruto knew more about what was going on, or that maybe he had something to do with it all together...

It would make sense though wouldn't it? Like playing an odd game of connect-the-dots, she could see the thinly veiled lines between each randomly spread dot and the other. How he shrugged Them off so casually, as if he'd seen something along these lines before. Everything about the way he moves and fights, and now with the reveal of his mind-boggling supernatural abilities — there was plenty of reason to doubt the senior blond. Hell, she already had plenty of reasons to doubt him before as it was.

Her frustrations grew as did her bewilderment. For the life of her, Rei couldn't get a good read on the guy!

One second he seemed practically untouchable by anyone's standards, and the next, he looked weak enough that a single push could knock him over.

"Is something on your mind?" Shizuka paused in her rhythmic rubbing for a brief moment and patiently awaited a response.

The brunette shook her head. "No, not really. I'm just a little...off put is all."

With a light frown, the older woman picked up were she left off. Albeit a bit slower as her own thoughts wandered. Rei was hiding something, though Shizuka knew when and when not to press. It wasn't like she expected the brunette to be carefree after everything that's happened anyways. None of them, not a single one had yet to relieve themselves of that creeping fear settling in the back of their heads, she could tell.

This place was safe, and yet one couldn't help wonder for how long? The few people she'd met thus far looked almost at ease, smiling as if nothing had changed.

But they were wrong. Everything's changed.

Perhaps it's thanks to him that some of you are beginning to see that.

On a single hand, Shizuka could have counted those that would've died had it not been for one stoic blond. The same stoic enigmatic blond that was seemingly wrapped in mystery. Maybe it was time to pay him that visit.

As always the room felt unnaturally cold.

Saya blinked dispassionately. Her amber brown eyes locked with a darker, much more narrow matching pair.

The eyes of her father, Takagi Souichiro.

"It's good to see you safe, my dear daughter." His tone was relaxed, but even in the presence of his own blood it carried a certain bit of authority. "I can't tell you how happy your mother and I are to see you home again. You managed to brave the chaos admirably. Of course I expected nothing less from you, you are of my lineage after all."

From underneath the sleeves of her brand new blouse, Saya's hands curled into tightly wound fists. In her personal opinion, the Takagi name and whatever self-given duties it entitled could both rot in the deepest pits of hell for all she cared. Of course her father would never come to know of her very personal opinion on the matter.

"Thank you papa. I'm happy to have made it safely as well. Of course, I couldn't have done it alone."

The imposing giant of a man crossed his arms and hummed aloud for a moment before speaking. "Yes, indeed you did. I took notice of Rei and Takashi being escorted in, along with a few others I didn't recognize. I must say you've done remarkably well Saya. To have led all of these innocent bystanders here, I know that took a lot of mettle. You can rest assured they are safe now, as are you."

Her fathers words entered one ear and out the other. At the very least least there was a silver lining.

Withholding a victorious smirk, the girl merely gave a polite nod and bowed. "Thank you for this papa."

It would seem her fathers ever observant hawk eyes didn't quite see them, or more precisely — him. Busujima Saeko and Uzumaki Naruto, both of varying degrees of interest to her dad, one for more obvious reasons than the other. Which meant that she still held the element of surprise.

"Oh, by the way, where's mother? I don't think I've seen her at all yet." It was a tad bit strange were she to be honest with herself. Out of her mother and father, Saya shared a much closer bond with her mother.

Takagi Yuriko was a much kinder person then her brick wall of a husband, and radiated an almost otherworldly grace in comparison. Smart, beautiful, talented, and deadly — that was what her mother was and that was who Saya had always secretly aspired to be like for as long as she could remember. They'd always been close. Yuriko was the one who bothered to even pick up the phone in the first place and tell Saya that she could return home.

"Your mother is off attending to a particular new guest of mine who'd managed to slip through the cracks awhile back, so to speak. Ironically, they arrived around the same time you and your group did, which is why I wasn't there to greet you at the gate."

Saya fought back a wince. She felt sorry for whatever poor bastard it was that Takagi Souichiro took a liking to. As always though, her father words went in through one ear and out the other. He was probably too busy off preparing all of this while she watched her classmates get massacred and torn asunder. Through the elegant window that overlooked the entire courtyard of the Takagi Manor, Saya watched them all huddle together and weep in harmony. Dozens of tents set up in rows spanning almost half of the land with numerous people cooped up in each of them, all saved by the efforts of her valiant father and his impeccable leadership.

It only took a day and he'd already saved this many lives.

Remarkable.

So remarkable, that it was enough to fight down the bitter jealousy that rose up like bile within her chest.

Those people... She thought bitterly. They probably got the chance to feel safe before I, his own daughter did.

The few seconds that she and that creature shared within that puddle of blood still haunted her to this very moment. Those lifeless, rabid eyes stared unflinchingly at her even when she tried to sleep. And that's how she knew that this too would give way to even more terror. What was happening outside of these walls wasn't an act of science, or any god. If anything it was their extinction. And nothing, not even humanity, could fight off the tides of change.

She knew this, the question was, did anyone else?

"Saya." Her fathers voice snapped her out of her musings. "Are you okay?" He looked a bit concerned now, a visible glint of worry etched into those narrow orbs. As if he'd been calling her name for a few seconds already. He probably did, she was just too caught up in her own anger to even hear him.

"Sorry papa, I'm just feeling a bit light headed is all. It's been a rather long day."

Souichiro nodded slowly, though he still looked worried. "I can only imagine. I'd like for you to take some down time until you're feeling better, everything else is second to your personal health and well-being after all. Although rest assured, when you are well and recuperated you will be taking up your own duties. Just as your mother and I, you are a Takagi, and with that title comes certain responsibilities that you are expected to uphold."

Once again, Saya felt her temper spike, but knew all to well not to lash out lest she suffer the consequences. Her father was not a cruel man by any means, but he was not above verbally putting her in her place. And while it didn't sound like much it was an unpleasant experience nonetheless, and one she would much rather avoid at that.

"Namely," the don gestured to the tents outside, "to assure that these good people and that the Japanese way of life remains, even when everything else is reduced to ash."

It was odd, she thought, how passionate he'd always been when it came to the lives of people he didn't know and a way of life that was slowly but surely fading with time, yet he couldn't bother to hug his own daughter every once in a while. Saya dipped her head low and bowed. An act that practically radiated obedience and respect while simultaneously serving well in hiding the scowl that now took place over her features.

You'd put total strangers before your own family. I'll never understand what mom sees in you.

"I'm well aware of my responsibilities father, and I will not let you down, I promise. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get along with that rest and recuperation." She stated dryly, with that same blatant confidence that was so expected lacing every word.

The tiniest trace of a smile cracked the blank facade of Souichiro, one that was reserved only for a select few, and with a notable warmth he spoke. "Yes, please go ahead, you deserve it." Souichiro looked almost hesitant as he continued. "Saya, I truly am relieved to know that you're home princess."

A thin, bubblegum colored brow twitched in mild annoyance.

"I'm not a child anymore papa. Don't call me princess."

The smile flickered into a coy smirk. "Ah, of course, my apologies."

Saya crossed her arms and huffed as she practically stormed out of the room in her own unique way, and just as she was about to open the doors to leading out of the study — Souichiro decided to speak.

"Oh and sweetheart, I've informed Tadeshi of your arrival." At the mention, Saya's breath hitched. Though her father continued on, oblivious. "He'll be pleased to see you so I suggest you make your way to him at some point in the day. Also, those people that came alongside you. I'd like to talk to each of them, nothing less than a personal thank you from me will suffice as a showing of my appreciation for helping you to get home. Despite whatever reasoning they each may have, they still worked together in returning you to your mother and I."

If you'd call one person carving a path of bodies a team effort... Her grip over the doorknob tightened. Her father wouldn't get to him. Not yet. Everyone else, even Saeko would meet Souichiro, but not him damn it!

He was her ace!

She needed him to escape those damnable shackles!

"Consider it done papa, but I'm really tired, so for now I'd just like to rest."

"Of course. Thank you Saya, you truly are a blessing."

She shut the door behind her gently, and then collapsed on the fine oak behind her seconds later while letting out a deep breath. Her nails almost puncturing her own skin as the burning feeling within her body that was anger slowly melted away. In the midst of all the horror, she'd almost forgot about the one reason why she hated Takagi Souichiro more than anything else. And the reason why she needed Naruto as a bargaining chip.

Tadeshi Naoya — her fathers chosen apprentice and her husband-to-be. If only that selfish bastard would have died in all of this.

With a somber expression Saya dragged herself off to her room. Very much feeling as if she didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment, not even her own mother. The others could wait until she was ready.

With a playful smirk, Takagi Yuriko crossed her arms over her bosom and spoke. "My, isn't this a pleasant surprise. The last time I saw you, you practically spat how you were going to vanish off the face of the Earth and kill us all if we even thought to look for you."

Naruto frowned.

This woman, she hadn't changed a bit. As every bit playful as a tigress about to rip her unknowing prey to shreds.

The brightly lit halls of the Takagi Manor were beautifully decorated and well furnished, all of it done by an experts hand. Most notably the exquisite red carpet that seemed to stretch on forever and lead to every room in the manor — but, before her, it all paled in comparison. Such was her elegance.

Not just as a woman, but as a force to be reckoned with.

"And yet here you are standing before me with that same boring look you had on your face two years ago. You even returned of your own free will and went as far as to bring Saya back with you." Yuriko winked. "Such a good boy you are! You're up for a reward you know."

He should have known better, and yet... he didn't. The name Takagi had always registered as vaguely familiar to him but he'd thought nothing of it at the time, merely chalking it down to another pang of passing nostalgia. But the second he spotted those grand gates and that huge, expensive compound it finally dawned on him.

Hayate had taken his broken body here all those years ago in an effort to save his life. Even going as far as having to plead with an old friend to keep his existence a secret. Of course such a secret couldn't be properly kept without certain restrictions being put into place. For four months he'd lived here, within the Takagi Manor in secret while slowly growing accustomed to what would become a brand new life on the outside. On top of the better part of an entire year under that mans watchful eyes.

And it just so happened that same old friends apparent daughter had been hanging limply over one of his clones backs just an hour ago.

Life was just full of surprises.

"If I'd have known, I never would have come back here." Was his abrupt response. Naruto knew — he'd already known — the problem was figuring out what to do from here on out. Niki wouldn't leave with him, especially not after what happened back at the apartment without bringing up annoying questions he wouldn't even bother to answer.

And he would not be leaving her behind. Not after going this far.

So, to put it bluntly, he was very much stuck in-between a rock and a hard place. Although the blond promised himself it would only remain a temporary issue.

"Oh, I'm sure you would have, but that's just the thing...you haven't yet. Which begs the questions of why exactly you're still sticking around when you can practically just jump the walls and leave. Personally I've found men only ever stay for two reasons." She put up two fingers, as if to emphasis her point while quickly crossing the gap between her and him. "And it's always either because they can't let something go, or because something isn't letting go of them."

She was close now, too close. Naruto half-swore he could see the makings of a shadowy silhouette forming behind the lithe beauty.

"So, what's your reason for staying, Uzumaki-san?"

"Duty." The teen uttered neutrally, completely unfazed. "I owe someone something and I plan on repaying the favor."

Yuriko played the part of the innocent. "Duty?" she echoed, "You owe someone something? My my, Uzumaki-san, I never once took you for the honorable type. No, more like the type to stab someone in the back should it benefit you, if anything."

Naruto for his part didn't even flinch at the insult. It was only tricks to get a rise out of him and he wouldn't be falling for her mind games a second time over.

"You flatter me, Takagi-san."

Just like a hungry tigress she circled her prey, dark eyes moving up and down his form as they once did two years ago until she was once again facing him.

"You still aren't taking very good care of yourself, are you?" Yuriko stated after a pause. A single hand coming up to brush through the knotted mop of blond locks. "Have you even been using any of the money I send you monthly? Are you eating right? That old mans garbage doesn't count either, I'm talking real people food. The type that keeps you alive. And please, do tell me when the last time you bothered to go and get a professional haircut was? This mess looks like you just took a kitchen knife and did it by yourself."

Those same delicate fingers pushed the bangs that spilled across his vision up and away from his eyes. And with a brilliant smile that lacked any of the craftiness of before, Yuriko spoke.

"There, now people can see just how handsome you really are!"

Naruto hated this woman. He hated how she talked to him, tricked him, and how she somehow managed to make him feel like he was twelve years old again. More than anything though, he hated the kindness in her eyes. The same kindness he'd bore witness to all too many times from Misuzu. A kindness he was very much undeserving of.

He moved away from her, and shaggy blond locks once more draped themselves over his blue eyes.

"He knows I'm here I take it."

The smile over Yuriko's features grew thinner while a soft sigh escaped her parted lips. "Always business with you." Yuriko said as she crossed her arms and leveled him with a cryptic gaze. "You really just can't deal with it, can you?" Another short breath was released. "Yes, he is aware that you're here. My husband would like to speak with you whenever you're ready to see him, mind you it is best to not keep him waiting long. You know how impatient he can be at times."

Impatient was an understatement.

With a short nod, the blond made to walk past her and continue his aimless wandering of memory lane. Only for a hand to gently place itself over his shoulder.

For a brief second, Yurkio seemed to hesitate before speaking. "Welcome home, Naruto."

The words echoed in his head. He paused as they slowly sunk in, before finally choosing to respond.

"This place was never my home." He stated tonelessly. "It was more like a prison."

With that, Naruto shook his shoulder free and made his exit. Leaving a somber Yuriko behind to watch him go.

Damn it! Where is that bastard? Rei grit her teeth as her frustrations began to quickly rise.

After Shizuka had left and she'd deemed herself properly rested, Rei thought it a good idea to seek Naruto out and confront him on her suspicions. Unfortunately she'd seriously underestimated the rumors on exactly how difficult it was to find him, a feat only Hayashi Kyoko could ever accomplish. It felt as if she'd been searching for hours for Uzumaki Naruto without any sort of luck. Her already sore legs ached, and yet still she pushed on. Such was her resolve to locate the blond teen.

He owed her some answers!

Wait... No he doesn't, if anything I owe him. The brunettes pace gradually slowed as she mulled on an actual legitimate reason for searching for him.

When it was just them, Naruto and Rei, after being separated from everyone else, she'd learned a few things about the stoic blond — perhaps her biggest discovery being that Naruto did indeed have something that set him off. More so than any annoyance, he absolutely did not tolerate anyone prying into his personal life.

If she approached him like this it would just end up like before. With her feeling guilty and him outright shutting her down.

He'd saved her lives more times than she could count now. But did that make him a good person? He could have save dozens, maybe even hundreds with his strange superhuman ability he'd kept hidden, but he didn't.

Why?

It was always whywhywhy with him?! One second it was there, so tiny you could've easily missed it, but she saw it when he saved Alice from a horrible fate. A small spark of something human. A tiny, forgotten piece of what used to be. Then it was gone and all that was left was that same cold facade.

It was here, as she mulled over the happenings of the past day that Rei realized she really knew next to nothing about Uzumaki Naruto. Not about his past, family, dreams, nothing at all. All she knew was what he'd shown them. Once more, guilt burst to life within her heart. She'd always prided herself on having an open-mind and held strongly to her own sense of justice. Despite this however, she lashed out like all the rest. All because she felt unhappy with the way things were. Shido, her flunking, the blemish on her parents reputation as a direct result, Igou...

Takashi.

Seeing him on that night so casually sitting at her families dinner table, looking for all the world as if he belonged there, seeing him smile when she could barley hold herself together. For whatever reason that agitated her to no ends, and so she lashed out at him for it. And he took it with a smile.

As he did so well.

"Rei!"

At the sound of Takashi's voice, the brunette was brought out of her musings.

The dark haired teen smiled at her — a smile filled to the brim with adoration, and she knew this. In the span of a few short seconds he was already beside her as expected. The familiar scent of lemons wafting through her nostrils. Takashi had always smelled of lemons. His mother kept a garden in the backyard and the tall lemon tree in the very center was her most prized possession. It was underneath that same lemon tree that Takashi and her promised themselves to each other all those years ago.

"Hey, Taka..." She smiled at him.

Takashi blushed at the nickname and grinned sheepishly in response. "You look like you're in a real rush, what's going on?"

Rei inwardly flinched. Was it that obvious? "Not really, I suppose I'm still a little shaken up about everything then." Was her response, of course it was a lie.

She couldn't tell Takashi of all people she was looking for Naruto, of all people. The dark haired teen seemed to buy it, as a genuinely concerned expression suddenly overtook his previous happy smile.

"Yeah...what happened back there was scary alright, but we're fine now." Almost nervously, his hand was snaked around her own, and with a reassuring squeeze he continued. "But...we're safe now so it's okay to relax. Besides this place is big so the chances of Uzumaki finding us are slim right?"

Rei paused mid step at his words.

"Huh? What's wrong Rei?"

Without really thinking on it, the brunette responded. "What exactly do you mean, Taka?" She stated her question carefully.

He looked confused, but answered her nonetheless. "Well it is the truth isn't it? This place has always been massive, that hasn't changed since we were kids, a-and we both know the layout so hiding won't be a problem. After all it's obvious that Uzumaki is too dangerous to be around. Not only did he knock Saya and me out, but he put us all in that risky situation in the first place. But don't worry, I'll always protect you!" He slammed his fist over his chest and flashed her that same confident grin, just like when they were kids.

For whatever reason, Rei felt her anger didn't know what triggered it, all she knew was that she felt the familiar heat in her chest.

"If I'm remembering this correctly Takashi, you were the one that voted on us leaving." Rei stated with narrowed eyes.

Takashi flinched, entirely confused at the sudden hostility. "Re-Rei...I don't—" He was instantly cut off.

"—I get it Takashi, you want to keep me safe, you worry about me and...I appreciate it, really I do. But I don't think you understand that I don't need protecting from anyone. I'm not some princess to be coddled! I can stand up for myself and I can most certainly defend myself!" Her tone gradually rose, and ruby eyes widened as flashes of the incident at the gas station came to the forefront of her mind. "I'm perfectly capable of standing up on my own two feet and I don't need you to act like my knight in shining armor!"

Takashi practically reeled back, his mouth opening and closing as he tried his best to form words but found himself lacking.

Where did that come from?!

By the end of it Rei was gasping for breath. Her hands shaking as she fought to regain her cool.

That...

That was everything she'd wanted to say to him, but was too afraid to.

...

A silence fell in between them, though it only lasted a few short seconds. As always, Takashi put her above everything else, even his own pride.

"R-Rei... I'm sorry." The teen must have felt as if it was all directed at him. "I know that I freak out too much and that I really shouldn't. I mean hell, you're stronger than I am. I just can't help but worry! You know that I... I really care for you." His eyes spoke of a dozen apology's, and looked absolutely sure. Her heart skipped a beat for numerous reasons.

For a moment there, it almost sounded as if he were going to say the words.

"And if anything ever happened to you, well... I don't know if I'd be able to go on."

Guilt.

It was all she'd ever truly felt for the past four years. Now more than ever.

"Takashi..." She bit her lip, her eyes desperately searching his. It had only taken a day, and what a day it had been.

All these years of struggle — of hiding it from everyone she knew and loved, of giving them the same reassuring smile whilst doubting herself on the inside. All of that hard work had been unraveled in the span of a single day. In twenty four hours her very beliefs had been shaken as easily as one would a fallen, discarded tree branch.

"I'm sorry."

With a light blow, Kouta admired the clean sparkling barrel of his rifle for another second or two, before placing it down with the rest. A satisfied smile spread across his face. His gaze swept through each of them with something akin to a disturbing admiration. Each one of these was the only thing standing between him, and Them.

Those horrible, ugly, terrifying monsters with their lifeless eyes. Kouta would not, would never become one of those things! He'd first kill himself before letting that happen.

It had only been an hour ago but he could still feel the shaking in his hands and the sinking feeling in his gut. The second he found some privacy, the teen had promptly vomited his heart out.

Who could blame him? It was like he'd been woken up from the nightmare, only to realize the nightmare was real. All at once the faces of the people he'd watched die flashed before his very eyes. He could hear their screams louder than ever before, and with every memory he saw himself die a dozen different ways. It could have been him. It would have been him!

"...No...no amount of people, no walls. Nothing can protect me as well as I can protect myself with the help of these." He mumbled madly to himself.

At the slightest opportunity presented, Kouta quietly broke off from the group and found a sanctuary within one of the seemingly endless rooms that strangely enough remained unoccupied within the Takagi estate. Immediately shutting himself inside and falling over the guest bed — unfortunately staining the clean sheets with old blood and dirt. The he simply opted to just lay there for what felt like an eternity.

In the beginning of it all he was scared and confused, but secretly happy because he'd teamed up with a beauty like Takagi Saya, and she'd actually acknowledged him. He was happy that he'd teamed up with Uzumaki Naruto of all people. And then he learned of Misuzu's passing, and of Naomi's cruel fate, and it all slowly began to set in...

Now he was just plain scared. So scared that his brain felt as if it was going numb with fear.

What could they do now? What could he do now?

When he closed his eyes all he saw was that fucking freakish creature wearing human skin. How close it was... how close it was to fucking eating him! Like cattle! Like he would a hamburger!

It sent cold chills up and down his spine.

It paralyzed him!

Within the darkness of the dimly lit room, Kouta felt hot tears run down his cheeks for what seemed like the third time in that single hour as it all slowly started over again in his head. The reoccurring flashbacks setting in, reminding him of the very real danger that lurked outside these walls. Walls that eventually would fall...

His expression however remained unchanged. Eyes locked solely on the weapons spread before him. The smile still in place, although it was heavily strained.

All he could do now was hide here, and use these to keep himself alive. For what purpose, Kouta honestly did not know. He just didn't want to die.

From the corner of the room, the phone laying flat over the bed vibrated.

Kouta ignored it.

The study was silent as the two stared at one another, voiceless in their words but not in their clashing wills. It wasn't until after an entire minute had passed exactly that Souichiro decided to take the initiative.

"Welcome back." He stated tonelessly. "It has been quite some time boy. Hayate stopped mentioning you in his e-mails, so I figured you'd flown the coop and disappeared."

Naruto snorted in disbelief. "You're a crappy liar for someone who practically works with them. I'm not a fool, I know you still had a few of your men keeping a close eye on me regardless of what you and the old man set up."

Despite the blatant accusation, Souichiro didn't look the least bit bothered. "I won't apologize. You're not exactly something a person in my position can just let go of without bothering to keep tabs. You are, first and foremost, a danger beyond even my own understanding."

The blond standing a ways from his desk let a ghost of a smile spread across his blank expression. "I didn't expect you to, I would've done the same."

Once more a silence fell in between the two, and yet again, Souichiro took the initiative.

"Seeing as it's obvious you would much rather be anywhere else right now, I'll make this easy for you."

Without bothering to explain, the much larger man reached down under his desk and pulled out a plain cardboard box. The same you'd use to wrap a package, all the while his eyes lit up in sheer pleasure as if they were admiring all the beauty of god itself. Souichiro could tell he was unimpressed and had apparently been expecting it. With a smirk, he spoke.

"Two years ago you were brought to my home by a man I greatly respect, with injuries that would've killed any normal human being. On that same day, you crippled four of my men and killed another two while attempting to make your escape, and to top it all off, you almost killed my wife in your ignorance. You have been nothing but a headache to me and a concern from the very beginning..."

Naruto didn't looked the least bit fazed. If it was remorse or any kind of apology Souichiro was looking for, he'd soon be sadly disappointed. He had his own concerns back then. Namely, figuring out where the hell he was.

Though the smirk still lingering over the mans face spoke otherwise. "For half a year I allowed you to stay with my family and I despite the danger you obviously pose. You remained ignorant and cold, and while you went on entirely unconcerned for your actions, I was busy writing letters to families of the two you killed in cold blood and simultaneously hiding all trace of your existence. I've exhausted almost all of my resources in crafting an entire life for you—"

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" The blond interjected, his expression frosting over. "You act as if I made you do all of those things. Those were all choices you and that old bastard made for me, I never wanted to stay."

"Then why did you, boy?" His own expression grew cold, and Souichiro allowed the don-persona to take charge. "Why did you bother to stay? Why haven't you killed me now, like you promised you would? Go on, take my head." The don stood from his chair and spread his arms wide, clearly challenging the blond. "The world is ending, no one would search for you and even if they did they'd never catch you. Not in a million years. You have the power, the skill, the raw capability to kill me right now. So...do it."

Naruto's hands balled themselves into tight fists. "Don't test me. I've killed people for less." A heavy wave of killing intent filtered into the study, making it feel as if it'd been filled up to the very ceiling with water.

But it was useless against someone who knew the true fear of killing, and being killed.

Souichiro to his credit didn't even flinch.

"Do you think something like this would work on me? Boy, I've looked the barrel of a gun down and smiled. Besides...you lack any actual intent this time around. It would seem that sharp blade of yours has dulled over the years."

If this were two years ago, this man would've already been dead. His head cleanly cut and laid atop that damnable red chair he loved so much. If only because it was the quickest solution and he just didn't care anymore.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto."

But now...

Now things had changed, if only a little bit.

"Gifted with unimaginable power, even in among the people of your home, and yet you shun your duty. With that power comes the undeniable burden of action, of choice. You will never be allowed to just sit idly by boy...you should know this. Not while you still hold onto that power." A single finger was pointed his way. "It was never what fated decreed for you. Yet you run and hide from that fate, acting as if you were one of the weak."

With a frown, Naruto retorted. "I don't think you know a damn thing about me, or else you'd know I've never really cared for catering to fates whimsy."

"And yet, it was fates whimsy that decreed I help save your life that night."

Naruto's dark orbs stared unflinchingly.

"And it is fates whimsy that I don't end your life where you stand."

Souichiro's eyes narrowed in response. "I believe it's a lot more than just fates whimsy this time around, Naruto..." Without breaking stride, the imposing man flicked his wrist and tossed a single key toward the blond who easily caught it. "Your old room. It's been cleaned. Take this with you, open it when you get there and then come talk to me, I'll have a request for you and we can continue this then. I have other guests to entertain right now."

Naruto's gaze flickered to the box sitting on top of the table. His lips made to move, but suddenly stopped. As if he were hesitating. It was barley a second though before he found his resolve and spoke.

"The old man...has he checked in with you?"

The lingering tension dissolved almost immediately.

Releasing a sigh, the older of the two circled around his desk and found his seat again. Fingers interlocking as he leaned his elbows over the fine oak. "He hasn't called, no. It's very unlike him which worries me. I am aware he's one of the best... but he is old too, and a few of those things are enough to take even me out if I'm not careful."

Naruto didn't bother responding as he walked right up to the desk, grabbed the package, and then swiftly turned and made his exit. His hand was already turning the knob and his foot out of the door when Souichiro decided to speak up one last time.

"I saw his granddaughter come in with you, Miyamoto Rei."

Naruto's lips set into a thin line.

"I'd suggest taking her with you... They were close. I'm sure she's even more worried than either of us is."

The door shut, and Souichiro was once again alone. Releasing another much deeper sigh, the man let his head droop back. His eyes staring blankly at the spinning fan above, watching the blades spin in a rhythmic dance. A brief image of a much younger Naruto, one with the emptiest eyes and the coldest expression he'd ever seen, appeared before his very eyes. A mere child who looked as if he'd walked a hundred battlefields.

That was two years ago.

Now, those previously hollow eyes were full of doubt and guilt. He saw it, even if it was only there for a moment — he'd seen it with his very own tired but still experienced eyes.

A tiny smile broke through the usual stoic facade. It was better than nothing. In fact, it was a start.

Perhaps, there was still hope for him yet...

Saya shut her phone and then let her arm fall across her face in an effort to block out all light. Releasing a light groan as she relaxed her tensed muscles as she did so.

Well, she was home, she was alive. She'd seen her parents...not everyone could say that. And yet she was unhappy.

Not even ten minutes ago, the girl sent a group text to almost everyone in her contacts list, even the fatass — as instructed. They'd know to meet her father at some point in time during their stay here and she wouldn't have to look any of them in the eye while carrying out his demands. Of course at some point soon she'd need to find Naruto, but that could wait.

Right now she was utterly exhausted.

Her eyes darted around the spacious room that was decorated with only the finest, and her heart was slowly filled with sadness.

Indeed, she was home, and nothing about it had changed. Nothing about it ever would...

And in there lay the issue.

She bit her lip out of frustration. Somewhere in this too-big-a-house was her future husband and he couldn't have been farther enough away if she'd willed it herself. With that being the last thing on her mind, Saya shut her eyes and let sleep take her.

Naruto stared at the plain door before him as if he'd never seen one before, his eyes darting between the door itself and the key in his hands. A soft frown adorned his features as he finally placed the key in the lock and turned it. Absentmindedly listening for the tiny clicking sound.

He actually put one in... During his stay here he didn't complain about much, but he did have a particular problem with Yuriko abruptly bursting into his room without invitation whenever she wanted.

With a slight creak the door was opened and light was shed onto the pitch black room. A single bed, a counter-top table and a lone journal left untouched atop it. Everything was exactly as he left it.

Naruto's gaze lingered over the journal. Souichiro had once proclaimed it would help him to write his thoughts out. He honestly couldn't remember if he'd taken him up on that advice or not, the chances were slim. The blond passed it without sparing it another glance and placed the mysterious box on the bed. Taking a seat next to it shortly after.

What could be in here that would make him feel so confident?

Souichiro was playing him, or at least trying to, and he was making no effort in hiding it either. The question now was would he play along? After pondering it, Naruto came to a decision. The tips of his fingers brushed against the cardboard until the edges of his nails were digging underneath the clear tape wrapped around it, ready to pull it back at any moment. And he did. With a loud tear, the tape was torn right off, and just as he was about to reveal its contents. A knock sounded from his door and a familiar voice called out.

"Uzumaki? Are you in there?"

Rei.

Naruto toyed with the idea of just staying quiet and letting her walk away for a split second, but Souichiro's words echoed in the back of his head.

...Hayate was her family first.

With a click of his tongue, Naruto pushed the package to the side. This could wait. He'd wasted enough time as it was anyways.

To her credit, Rei didn't outright jump when the door was suddenly opened and Naruto was a mere inches from her face.

"Come with me, we're going to find your grandpa." He didn't even wait for her to respond or even bother to ask her how she found this particular room among the hundreds before pulling her along by the wrist. A single thought in mind.

Damn it old man, you'd better be alive...

Shido knew fear, because Shido knew his father. A man who's raw greed exceeded any other and who would stop at nothing in making sure that even the most disturbing of his thirsts would not go unquenched. A hungry beast unlike any before him. Indeed, Shido knew monsters taken human form, and he knew fear. And it was thanks to this living in the proverbial belly of the beast that he didn't outright fall to his knees like some of the others.

It'd only been roughly an hour since the rest of the traitors departed and his shameful defeat, and things had only gone from bad to worse. That lone dark blue eye stared at each of them impassively from underneath the shadows of the fur hood. A lone jewel glimmering in darkness.

The living room that once held many, now held few, and those few were all at the mercy of the stranger who'd unceremoniously knocked their door down and with a single glance etched terror into their hearts.

"I suppose I should start by apologizing for gathering you all like this." He gestured to the five. "I guess I was just a bit giddy is all. I'd just about called it quits you see, when all of a sudden I felt a change in the winds...And then when it was so close, I could almost taste it!" The obscured man chuckled mirthlessly. "...But I guess I'm too late either way." He spoke, more to himself than anyone present.

"Wh-Who are you?" Yamada stuttered, his knees all but cackling. The teen didn't know why he was so afraid he just knew he should be.

"Who am I?" Faster than anyone could blink a hand was already wrapped tightly around his throat and gripping it uncomfortably hard. "I don't really have a name, I think." He seemed to contemplate it, even in the midst of choking the struggling Yamada. "It's a complicated story but I suppose right now, I'm sort of like a god to you." His grip tightened. "In the sense that right now, I decide if you live or die."

The last bit was obviously directed at all of them.

"Yamada! Let him be you bastard!" Kyoko almost bit her own tongue at the outburst, but seeing a student about to be straggled to death was too much. Despite the fear nestled awkwardly within her naval, she acted. Sitting idly by and letting anyone die if she could help would have been worse than whatever fate awaited her now.

To her surprise, the hostile intruder unceremoniously dropped Yamada to the ground. The teen wheezing for breath as he gripped his bruising throat with widened eyes.

His attention was now solely on her. Kyoko's heart practically skipped a beat.

"Ahh, I was hoping one of you would speak. Honestly I expected it to be you." His tone was smooth and slick.

The intruder crouched down so that he could get a better look at the trembling woman. The makings of a smile forming within the shadows underneath his fur lined hood. A smile that lacked any of the actual warmth and kindness intended.

"You've got this look in your eyes...Personally though it might just be your hair." Her breath hitched when pale fingers combed through her loose crimson locks. "I've always been a fan of red hair. Any shade of it really."

Was he going to rape her...? A newfound fear crept down her spine. When his shadow overcame her, Kyoko tightly shut her eyes and prepared for the worst. Fighting back a whimper as her entire body tensed up in preparation.

Better herself than Kawamoto.

"Relax, I'm not into older women."

There was an evident mirth in his words, as if he were joking with them. Along with an odd skip to his step as he harmlessly passed by her. Whoever this person was who could so easily impose his will upon them was obviously overjoyed about something. Maybe it was the fact that soon he'd be killing them all in cold blood.

"Wh-What is it that you want?" She stuttered out.

"What is it that I want? Hmm, well, I mainly just wanted to ask you guys a question. Depending on your answer, I'll decide whether to ask more questions or kill every last one of you." He paused. "Don't think about lying either, I can tell when you do. Now then, are any of you familiar with someone by the name of Uzumaki Naruto?"

All at once, their expressions turned a shade paler and he reveled at the sight of it.

With an all-too-pleased smile, the obscured man spoke.

"Congratulations, you've just bought yourselves some time."


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Cling to it, and know you still breath

"Why did you help me?" It was a rather sudden and odd question to ask seeing as he was currently in the middle of cleaning tables, but for once Naruto couldn't help himself. School had been weird lately, in fact, he'd actually admit to not minding it as much. And it was all thanks to her.

Naruto wasn't really sure if that was good or bad.

"Hmm? What are you babbling on about over there?" The old cook exhaled a cloud of tobacco smoke, and Naruto was vaguely reminded of Sarutobi.

"Why did you help me?" He repeated. "Not many people would've bothered with a bleeding kid who they couldn't even understand. It's not what you'd call the safest choice."

Naruto dropped the rag he was using to clean the now spotless table with and turned to face the evidently bored Hayate. Who's behind was comfortably resting on what he'd dubbed as the best seat in the house while its owner steadily drank from a sake cup.

"Well, I'm not your average old man so I wasn't too worried." Hayate brought the drink up to his mouth and took another sip, letting out a pleased sigh shortly after as the ale warmed his core. "Ahhh, the perks of early retirement and cheap child-labor."

Naruto felt the corners of his lips twitch. "That doesn't really answer my question."

The old man shrugged in response, and then promptly took another swing of his sake. For a split second Naruto contemplated strangling his boss/guardian-of-sorts but ultimately decided against it. A scowl set itself firmly over his pale features and Naruto opted to glare at the flushed bastard until he decided to talk.

"Ah, come on kid. You know that stare of yours really creeps me out..." Hayate swore he saw a spark of lightning in those dark blue eyes. Letting out another sigh, the oldest of the two stroked his bear for a second before finally choosing to speak. "A year ago, you told me that I should've let you die... You told me that it was what you wanted."

Naruto's lips set into a thin line at his words.

It was, it still is... But he wouldn't be the one doing the killing.

"You know, I don't think you really wanted to die. I don't think anyone really wants to die at all, no matter how bad things get in life. It's almost a basic human instinct to forge on." Hayate looked at him, not with kind eyes, but with eyes of a veteran, and not one of war, but of the daily task of living. "Although to be honest, I was just feeling particularly guilty that night and felt like that was my chance to atone for all of my crimes."

Naruto didn't outwardly respond.

How could he? He knew that feeling all too well.

"Just one look at you." Hayate continued, "and I saw my son." His voice grew noticeably softer at that bit. "I saw my son, and I saw everything I took away from him. His childhood, his freedom, his happiness...I took it all. Me, his own father." The old man felt the familiar ache in his chest and adamantly fought against it. "You don't want to die Naruto-boy, I know you don't. You're just tired of living is all." His eyes softened. "I never pried into yer past, never wanted to. I just wanted to help myself pass on and make sure you found a good reason to keep going on."

Hayate took another swig of his drink, and then he smiled at him. It wasn't the most beautiful smile, not by a long-shot. It was even a little bit sad, but, it felt right, and for whatever reason that faulty smile answered his questions.

"You want to know why I saved you on that night? Well, it was because I was desperate to right my wrongs, and when you broke into my place I figured... why the hell not? That's the best part about it you know, you take a chance because you're hoping for something to happen, and there ain't nothing wrong with that boy." He grinned, "It's just part of being human. Of course I didn't expect you to end up being a super ninja with a super truckload of issues to boot. But, you grew on me either way! Hahaha!"

Naruto watched him carefully for a moment before letting out a small breath. The old bastard dodged most of it, but he was satisfied with what he got nonetheless.

Taking a chance, huh?

...If only it were actually that easy.

"Uzumaki...Naruto?" Kyoko repeated the name, a name she knew far too well, as if it were the first time she were hearing it.

The man smiled down at her, and nodded. "Yeah, and by the looks of your faces. I've hit the...what's it called, jackpot?" He hummed aloud to himself for a moment before shrugging. "Either way it looks like you folks get to live, so long as you cooperate. Not that there's much to live for out there anyways, but it's a good thing I don't have to kill you."

Shido gulped, his heart thumping in his chest as his narrowed orbs desperately tried to find any type of outing. Unfortunately between the random, unexpected earthquake earlier, the increase in corpses and now this, things were not looking any better.

Damn it! Damnitdamnitdamnit! What the hell is with this?! Nervous sweat trickled down his forehead and matted his black locks against his pale skin. This entire situation was absurd! Things weren't supposed to be like this!

Next to him Yamada was barley keeping his shaking to a minimum, Kawamato couldn't even speak out of sheer terror, and his only remaining asset was still dead to the world. The only other person severing as some use right now was Kyoko, and that was only as a mouth-piece. Although she would serve a worthy distraction. If this man wanted her, he could have her.

Of course it was a shame.

Before the mildly distracted Shido knew, the cloaked man was kneeling in front of him. A smile as pleasant and oddly comforting as one given by a long-time friend stretched against sickly ashen skin.

"I wouldn't recommenced spacing out here. I'm kind of an impatient guy so if you take too long, you'll die. After all, I never said I'd spare all of you now did I?" The smile stretched even wider. And at that moment Shido felt as if he were nothing but prey to a very hungry predator.

Kyoko took notice of the gleam in that lone eye, and spared her fellow teacher an unfortunate fate.

"W-What do you want to know?" She stated suddenly.

"Everything." He spoke as if he'd expected it, never once taking his eye off of the profusely sweating Shido. "Everything every single one of you knows, even the guy on the ground. Where you've seen him, your connections to him, what he's been doing. I need to know it all." The playful tone was suddenly lost.

And when he rose, it was as if a shadow had risen up behind him. An ominous creature with wide eyes and a mouthful of jagged, sharp teeth. None could tell if what they'd seen was real or not, but the gut wrenching fear it provoked was.

Kawamato dry heaved and fell to the ground clutching her chest. Her eyes wide and breath ragged, the glasses she'd once worn now lying discarded a few feet away. With a quiet crunch, the masked stranger crushed them under his foot.

"Talk."

"H...H-H...He...he's a s-s—" The struggling girl couldn't even speak, in spite of how hard she was trying to.

The edges of the coat he wore dragged over the floor of the apartment and cast a shadow over her, and as he took a knee, he spoke. His words so outright cold they couldn't be ignored. "If you can't even form a sentence, you're already useless to me." The mans hand reared back, in a manner that was oddly familiar, and with practiced ease it swiftly came down to deliver a gruesome end to the now balling her eyes out girl.

"He's a student a Fujimi Academy!" The redhead all but screamed. And instantly, his hand stopped an inch away from the crying girls face.

A single, icy blue eye turned to greet her widened ones. "Please, do tell." He gestured for her to continue, tone dripping with hints of mirth. Not once did he move his hand away though. That smile however, it was back on his face. She could see it peaking out from underneath the shadows of the fur-lined hood that effectively obscured the rest of his features.

Kyoko was now shivering, her attention locked solely on the near hyperventilating Kawamoto. The girl was shaking, her entire form rigid and tense. Kyoko's gaze landed on the exposed hand that would've horribly enough, smashed the teens face in, and lingered there for a brief second. And in that short second the woman realized that if she didn't start talking soon, Kawamoto would die.

"H-He was a student at our school. Myself and Shido-san were t-teachers there, and these three also attended. I don't know much about him but he was generally know to be a problem student and he was highly disliked by the student population and some of the staff."

She paused for a breath, and took a moment to consider if it was worth telling this man where Naruto went. If she told, he'd no doubt attack the others, and she'd be at fault for putting them, and possibly even dozens of other people in danger. And that was something she would not risk... In spite of her own apparent danger, she absolutely would not!

"And... that's all I know! I swear! Please, please don't kill any of the students! They're just kids!"

A silence lingered across the room, and with bated breaths, the captives in the situation awaited his response. And it came, slowly.

It started off as a tiny cackle.

Or more like a chuckle, and then it was a full blown fit of laughter.

"A school!" He cried between breaths. "He was in a school! A high school, this entire time!" It took a moment for the obviously mad man to settle down, and when he finally did, he moved his hand away from Kawamoto's face. Hopefully ending the threat of him outright bludgeoning the innocent girl. "Sorry, I-I'm sorry! It's just...Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest traitor in recent history, the slayer of root, was in a high school this whole time! That's funny, that's too funny! I honestly never would've even considered it!"

Kyoko registered his words, but couldn't make any sense of them.

The biggest traitor in recent history?

She wasn't the only one who'd heard the strangers apparent ramble, though none could make head or tails of it.

"Oh, man. Unbelievable." He breathed out, and then smiled at her. And an unconscious shiver ran down her spine. "Go on and tell me more, sensei."

That smile...

It was so fake she almost barfed at the sight of it.

"H-Hey! Slow down!" Rei stumbled as Naruto pulled her along, turning corner after corner in a way that made it feel as if he'd walked these halls dozens of times before. Of course he ignored her, and when she finally regained her bearings the brunette pulled her hand back and abruptly stopped. Her feet firmly planted over the ground. A thin frown over her features.

The blond followed her lead, his head tilting back to look at her as he spoke.

"You're wasting time. If we don't hurry up and—"

"What the hell do you mean save my grandpa? What's going on?" The girl asked, her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. What she'd come here to do before was now entirely forgotten at the mention of her family.

Naruto snorted. "You're kidding right? What's going on is that there are flesh-eating monsters out there and your grandfather is a frail old man. Are you coming with me or not?"

The brunette felt her hand twitch. "I know that, asshole. I mean what kind of trouble could my grandpa, of all people, be in? Wouldn't the agency have come to get him by now?"

She caught the brief flash of a frown that curved his lips down. "You really think they're going to waste the resources on a retired old man who is of absolutely no use to them? I think they've got bigger problems to deal with at the moment. Now, I'm not going to ask again...are you coming with me or not?"

Naruto knew...

Of course he knew, he mentioned it before. Her own voice taunted her within her thoughts. Hayate trusted him enough to talk about his old life. Of his connection to a world that most people didn't even know of.

Rei bit her lip.

This was it, she could decide for herself here and now. He couldn't force her to go... she could stay, find somebody else, like Saya's father for instance, and leave with them instead. There were none of Them around, and it wasn't like she didn't have any other choice but go along with him. This time it was her choice to make, and hers alone.

But...what's up with him? Naruto's eyes flickered away from her own every now and again, something she knew he'd never do in most situations. Even in a life or death scenario, the Uzumaki would always seem to look at you, and only at you at all times if you spoke to him. As if he were giving you his undivided attention.

Now, he looked more anxious than anything.

So something was definitely up. The question was, did she really want to find out what that something was?

...

Damn it! This kind of indecision wasn't like her! If anything, it suited Takashi a lot more.

It seemed Naruto had had enough of waiting and made the decision for her. Without a word he broke eye contact for the final time and retreated, his back all the way to her as the blond promptly cut a sharp left and vanished from her line of sight. Rei almost tripped over herself following after him.

"Wait!" She cried as she too turned the corner.

Against his better judgement, Naruto did just that. Souichiro's words echoing in the back of his head all the while.

...she was his family, first and foremost, not him.

"Can't you at least just explain to me what's going on?!"

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "The longer we wait the less time he has. I can explain everything on the way there, but it has to be on the way there. I don't really want to sit here and discuss things with you right now. In fact, whatever the reason you sought me out, I won't even consider helping you...not until that old bastard is better off." The last part was mumbled more to himself, but Rei picked up on it.

Hell, she was feeling the exact same way right now.

No...is he? It made perfect sense now. The fidgeting, the uncharacteristic impatience. It was almost too far off a concept that she didn't even consider it a possibility.

And yet, here it was. Right before her, just like that night. Uzumaki Naruto was worried. He was genuinely worried for the sake of her old, dirty, drunken grandfather.

But, why?

Why was he so worried? What kind of history did her grandfather and Naruto share that would invoke this kind of response from someone well-known for his indifference?

For a moment, she didn't respond, until a slow nod signaled him.

Naruto's lips fell into a thin line, and with nod of his own, the blond spoke. "I'm going to carry you again, it'll be faster this way. You should already know that much."

Rei nodded again, although hesitantly this time. She couldn't deny him that, especially not after seeing everything he was capable. A voice whispered in the back of her mind... what if there was more? Of course, she promptly ignored it.

Without word the blond silently made his way to her and in a manner similar to before, he scooped the brunette up. Her slender arms wrapping around his neck and unconsciously squeezing a bit in preparation for the oncoming ride.

"Where are we going?" She couldn't help but ask. Her chin coming to rest over his shoulder as it had done once before.

Naruto didn't outright answer her at first, and from her position, Rei quietly took note of the far away look in his eyes. "The only thing he wouldn't abandon, no matter what." Was his cryptic response after a moment had passed.

She would have questioned him more — should've— had she not deemed it pointless. And would it even mean anything at this point? Besides, if anyone could help save Hayate, it was Naruto.

Her fingers gripped the edges of his shirt, a shirt that was still stained with old blood, unlike her brand new clean one, and quietly, she strengthened her resolve. No, it didn't... Right now, saving her grandfather was what meant more to her than anything else. After this it would be one down, and two to go.

Within the blink of an eye the two practically vanished from sight. The royal, purple tinted curtains that hung across the walls a few feet away bellowing at the sudden winds as the now open window near them flapped about.

The door to his office was abruptly opened, and Souichiro immediately knew who it was. There were only two people who openly barged into his private room without announcing their presence first, one did it by cover of shadow and wasn't anywhere nearby right now, and the other was his wife.

Yuriko flashed her husband a smile as she stepped into the grand room. "Hey hun."

Souichiro allowed a rare smile to turn his normally stoic expression warm. "Yuriko." He spoke with a nod. "Thank you for sending him my way. I was right to think he'd prefer talking to you over me after having just arrived."

The woman brushed him off as she made her way over to his side. "How do you think it went?" She asked, while pulling one of the nearby seats closer so she could sit.

The don let out a breath and allowed his head to droop slightly. Entirely comfortable in showing a bit of weariness in front of the woman he loved. "As well as it could've gone I suppose, he didn't kill me or kill anyone else—"

"He's not a killer, So. He was scared back then, even you could tell that much." Yuriko interrupted him, a scowl on her face. "He hasn't killed anyone else in cold blood."

The man eyed his wife for a moment, before shaking his head. "A killer is not defined by who he kills or his motives, my love. A killer is defined by how he kills. Naruto shows no hesitation or a shred of remorse when he takes a life, and therefor, he is a killer by definition."

Yuriko let out a sigh. "I hate when you do that, can't you ever let me win once." She spoke.

Souichiro smirked. "My dear, you won the biggest battle of them all twenty-one years ago. I think that's more than enough."

She smiled, and for a moment the two sat in a comfortable quiet. Enjoying the company of the other as only true lovers ever could.

"How's everything holding up?" Yuriko asked after the quiet had passed, her eyes shifting to observe the people down below. "Did you get some sleep?"

A tired sigh escaped the man at her question's. He hadn't slept a wink in the past twenty-four hours while making sure to save as many lives as he could, and when he finally settles down for some well-deserved rest, Uzumaki Naruto returns and sleep is suddenly the last thing on his mind.

"Good, for now at least." He began, leaving out the sleep deprivation. "If we plan to make this place livable for such a huge group of people though, we'll need more supplies, more resources. The gates work well in keeping the corpses away for now but they won't keep other people away, or a huge horde out. I need to barricade them, and I need materials and more people willing to work for that to happen. Not to mention the workers at the plant have already started to complain and asking to see their families. Basically, either those people down there realize that this will only work out if we all work together, or Naruto does a complete one-eighty and offers us his help." He paused. "And I doubt either of those things is going to happen anytime soon."

Yuriko kept silent for a moment as she listened to her husband vent. Normally this man would've been prepared for anything, but the end of the world wasn't something you could truly ever be prepared for.

"I plan on taking Tadeshi, along with a small crew of my men up there soon. Perhaps I can work out a deal to keep the workers there, or maybe get them to teach my men how to work the plant in their absence. We'll stand a better chance in the long run this way. There isn't a doubt in my mind that the power will be going out in most minor parts of the city soon, within the next couple of months even. We have to think ahead of us, years ahead of us, if our people are going to survive this."

The woman took note of her husbands strife and reached over, placing a hand over his much larger one in an effort to soothe that strife.

"It'll be okay, we can do this." She offered a smile, and he smiled back.

"Yeah...for her. We'll do it for her." The don said.

It was always for her, even if she didn't think it was. Even if she ended up hating him for it, it was all for his beloved daughter. Yuriko knew this, and that's why she would never have the heart to tell the man she loved, how much he's hurt her. Yuriko could do many things, good and bad, but she could never do that.

Instead, she merely nodded.

"We always do, don't we."

Yuki watched her as one would watch a lover from a distance. She wore an oriental kimono of a black coal color, one that hugged her curves in all the right places, and was leisurely admiring the small pond were a cluster of koi fish swam, their world undisturbed by the horrors of their own.

Busujima Saeko...

Yuki watched her, with agonizing eyes. Her lips trembling in a mixture of anger and hurt. It was always hard enough seeing her around the school and keeping up an act...but here, in this messed up situation, things were much different.

Would she approach her?

Could she even?

"But in all honesty, you are simply just too weak."

Saeko's words cut just as deeply now as they did back then every time she thought about it.

But, she was different now. Stronger. Much stronger! Her skin was steel, and her heart was metal. Nothing could touch her anymore, hurt her. Not even her.

So then...why won't my body move?

Indeed, Saeko was there, and this new stronger her was here. A distance away. Within a few steps, that distance could be crossed and dealt with as easily as one could. Yet, it wasn't. And despite her mind telling her body to act it refused, and a voice in the back of her head taunted her as it had done so many times before all the while. Saeko never once avoided her after the one-sided 'break up' of sorts happened. She still smiled the same way, she still waved and acknowledged her, and even went as far as to walk with her to class as if nothing had changed. And to the world, nothing had changed. At least, not on Saeko's part.

But everything had changed for her...

You're alone again.

Alone.

Alone again.

You are alone.

Yuki gripped the edges of her brand new dress, gracefully provided to her by the Takagi family, with an odd fury. Her fingers squeezing the fabric tightly until they were a milky white and the edges were no doubt stretched out. She hated that more than anything! Her world crumbled with a few spoken words by someone she thought she could trust, and that same person whom she loved so much, never seemed to care in the first place. And it pissed her off!

So she rebelled, part in an effort to stay away from the school, and the other to strengthen herself. A bond was a weak, fickle thing. That was what Busujima Saeko had truly taught her. A lesson she'd now die abiding by.

The redhead had been so caught up in her own thoughts, that by the time she'd realized Saeko was already patting the open seat next to her and beckoning for Yuki to come sit. It was already too little too late.

"Yu-chan, come here." The sound of her voice was warm, like honey. It soothed her.

And Yuki did come, the numbness in her bones all but gone as she made her way to her. Being extra careful to not show any hint of weakness or any kind of hesitation whatsoever, or else risk Saeko noticing it, and she would notice.

In a matter of seconds, Yuki was next to her.

"So, would you mind telling me why you've been stalking me?" Saeko questioned.

The old her, the weaker Yuki. Her breath would have hitched and she would've been at a loss for words at being caught.

"I haven't been stalking you as much as I've been watching you." She responded, a friendly smile of her own plastered over her features. "I've been waiting, I suppose, for my chance to approach you... I guess with everything that's happened I was hoping you and I could talk about some things. You know, before either one of us...well, bites the dust."

That was the weak Yuki and she wasn't that person anymore.

Saeko tilted her head, and after a moment of consideration, nodded. Her smile never once faltering or failing to entrance her. "You're right, we should talk."

Yuki was mildly surprised that it was going this easy for her.

"So, tell me, what is it you'd like to talk about? "

And at that, the redhead felt her heart freeze over. She looked so curious, so damn innocent, as if she'd really just forgotten everything that had happened between them.

"I..." And for a second, Yuki hesitated. Her eyes searching those familiar bright blue for any sign of recognition, but she found none.

And it left her speechless.

Saeko was playing her... she had to be playing her, somehow someway. There's just no way she could've just forgotten! Shrugged those memories off like they were nothing!

"Yu-chan, are you okay?"

Yuki felt as if she'd disappeared for a moment, like her mind had been warped to some far off world. And it wasn't until Saeko had gently placed a hand over her cheek, that she'd found home again.

"What...?"

"You spaced out there for a moment." Saeko searched her, genuine concern in her gaze. "Are you feeling okay? Did you make sure to see Marikawa-san before you started wandering about?"

This is all so familiar.

"Yeah..." She stated. "I'm fine. I just kind of expected you to brush me off, so, it took me by surprise is all."

The older of the two made a face. "What exactly do you mean? I'd never outright brush you off, Yu-chan."

Yuki couldn't help the snort that escaped her. "Oh, really? You mean like you did before?" She spat, her arms now crossed over her chest.

Saeko's lips fell from the smile she wore and settled themselves into a thin line. "I see...so, you're still upset are you?"

Upset...

She was more than just upset! She was downright betrayed and absolutely furious! I trusted you...I thought you were the one person in this world that wasn't outright disgusting to look at, and you dropped me... You just dropped me, like it all meant nothing. Meaning that to you, it never did mean anything at all.

These were the things Yuki wanted to say, but found she never would. She wasn't that strong, not yet at least. Her entire plan was thrown out of the window in a mere few words by the violet haired heiress. All of it was shattered by the disbelief that she'd somehow forgotten, but, she never did. Saeko was playing her. Like a master would play a flute.

Yu-chan, she called me Yu-chan from the start to throw off my guard.

"I am sorry you know..." Saeko continued, her eyes staring into her now shocked own, "there was so much potential in you." She breathed out, "Things could have turned out so differently between you and I, maybe you might have been able to prove me wrong in the end, but...the way I see it, nothing has changed. It's just like I said at the time, and even now, an entire year later. You're still weak."

It felt as if the very ground itself had opened and swallowed her whole. Those words bounced throughout her skull, back and forth nonstop for what felt like an eternity. And every time they'd hit the roof of her head, pain erupted.

"You're still hiding behind a facade, you've just changed the appearance of the mask is all. That fear, that longing, it makes you weak." Saeko rose from her spot, and looked down upon the rooted redhead she'd once called 'friend'. "Really, you should thank him. In a way you can't ever understand...he is your savior."

With a polite bow and another smile, Saeko bid farewell to her and graceful made her exit. Long, flowing hair following behind her.

She looks like a princess... Yuki's heart thumped. I hate you. I hate you I hate you, I hate you so much! She repeated the words within her thoughts, eyes still staring blankly at the spot she'd once sat. I hate you so damn much, that I think it's hurting me more than it'll ever hurt you...

It was here that she would prove her true strength, where she would rise higher instead of fall. If only to herself. Perhaps the Saeko she'd come to know really was a lie, a fake, and this one and the one she'd seen on that day were the real ones all along. And if that was the case then she would not be going unpunished. Yuki would take what Saeko wanted most, what she'd left her for. She would take him, and flaunt him, and then toss him like unwanted garbage. All while watching Saeko's world crumble.

"There you go! Good as new." Shizuka carefully placed the last bandage over the wound on Alice's left knee, and then happily clapped. "Thank you for being so brave Alice!"

The child swung her leg back and forth a few times, as if testing it, before a wide smile settled over her features. "Mhm, I'm brave! I told you I was."

The nurse chuckled, and delivered a warm smile as she patted the smaller girls head. "I never once doubted you." She spoke.

Alice let her feet touch solid ground, and winced when a sharp pain ran up the same leg. "It still hurts..." She mumbled, but before Shizuka could inform her that her wounds hadn't healed yet, Alice continued. "But, I don't mind. I'm happy I've made it this far."

A pang of sorrow swept through the blond, her eyes locked on the still smiling face of the child. Even she knew the chances of her surviving were abysmal at best. A lone child, in a city full of monsters. Human or otherwise... Alice really wouldn't have made it far. Not without help.

And help came, in the form of one enigmatic teen.

How exactly did Uzumaki Naruto go about saving this child?

"Your leg got injured in the crash, but it should start to feel better in three to four days. A week at the latest." Shizuka reached into her black bag and searched for something, "You'll be limping if you try and walk for the rest of the day though, so I suggest plenty of bed rest young lady! And as a reward for being so brave..." When she'd found what she was looking for, the woman grinned impishly.

When her hand exited the bag, Alice's bright eyes were locked on the sugary chocolate bar in her hands.

"Here, I think you deserve this."

"Yum! Chocolate!" Alice happily thanked Shizuka and then quickly unwrapped her prize. She admired the sweet for a second, her yes twinkling in delight, before taking a hearty bite. A bit of drool escaping the corners of her lips as she happily chewed the candy. It was a rare treat, and one she would most certainly enjoy.

Shizuka watched her, a tiny, wry smile spread across her face. I envy the way children seem to take so much pleasure from the smallest of things.

"Say, Alice, would you mind answering a question for me?"

The child looked up at her, and then nodded.

Shizuka took notice of a tiny stain of chocolate over Alice's cheek, and reached over to gingerly wipe it off. "Okay, thank you." She took a moment to admire her eagerness to please, before speaking. "Alice...would you mind telling me exactly how it was that Uzumaki-san and Miyamoto-san found you?"

At that, the smile on Alice's face instantly lost all traces of joy. "How...they found me?" She repeated softly. Her gaze suddenly falling to meet the ground. "I...I was..." Images of her father, wounded and dying. Of all the monsters coming at her, snarling and screeching all the while. Of those peoples faces, the ones who killed her dad when all he needed was a little help...

They plagued her.

Shizuka quickly realized she might have brought up unwanted thoughts for the youth. Of course! How could I be so stupid! A lone kid, with no parents around...damn! She placed a comforting hand over the shell-shocked girl. "Alice, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"My papa...he was dead." Alice said. "He was d-dead in my arms, a-and I was going to die soon too. They were coming for me...and I shut my eyes and waited...but...nothing happened." Shizuka listened to every word with baited breath. "When I opened my eyes again, Naruto...he killed all of those scary people, and then he told me to follow him. My papa, he always said not to trust any strangers I meet, but, I went with big bro and big sis because I felt like...like I could trust them."

Alice looked up at her, and Shizuka felt her heart ache at the tears forming in those innocent eyes.

"Why..." she whispered, "Why do people die, Shizuka-san?"

The nurse almost froze at the question. This was a ten-year old girl, asking something she was much too young to even ponder. Still, she couldn't run away from this. Better now then before she makes some kind of huge mistake.

"People..." she began, "people die because...because..." Yet, even as she tried to search for them, the blond found herself at a loss for words. This was a question she'd asked herself many times before, a question everyone has asked themselves at one point in time.

A question with no known answer, and no known solution.

"They die, because someone out there desperately needs that person a lot more than any of us needed them down here." Shizuka gave the girls shoulder a tiny squeeze. "And I know that's hard to believe, because who could need your papa more than you, right? Well, truthfully you just have to believe that whoever needed them, needed them. And that they're helping make that person happier now...just like they did for you."

Alice remained quiet for a moment, until a slow nod signaled her gradual acceptance. Though the awkward atmosphere still lingered.

"I sincerely hope that helped dear, it's what I believe in." Shizuka offered another smile. Alice returned it, albeit a bit weaker. "You're free to go Alice, I'm sure the other children are waiting on you. I've still got one more person to check up on, and then I'll come get you okay?"

"Okay."

Shizuka watched her go and inwardly prayed that what she'd told this easily moldable mind was right. When Alice had finally left the room, the nurse let out a breath she wasn't even aware she'd been holding and sunk deep into her chair. Taking a moment to admire the small medical wing that was, impressively enough, set up by the Takagi family within the span of a few hours. It was here that she would serve the same purpose she served at the school. Namely attending to the sick and wounded for as long as she could.

The medication I brought plus what's already here now is enough to last the rest of the month, maybe two if we don't suffer too many casualties. It wouldn't last forever though.

Reaching over to the clipboard a few inches away from her, the busty nurse crossed of the second to last name on her list, until only one remained.

Uzumaki Naruto.

He'd practically disappeared after their arrival, and was making it increasingly difficult to find hide or hair of him. But she wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. More than anyone here that kid needed a medical checkup. He'd done the most, and unfortunately enough spilled the most blood. No one came out of that healthy, in body or mind.

"The question is...where to start?"

The wind swept past her hair like she were riding in a roofless car, and just like before, Rei held on as tightly as she could whilst aboard what she'd affectionately dubbed the Uzumaki express. Her eyes squinting until they were but thin strips in an effort to see. Naruto didn't even look winded as he sprinted through the sunlit streets, kicking up water all the while as he ran through puddle and concrete.

The city...it looks terrible.

Abandoned cars and discarded bodies covered the messy streets of Tokonosu. Groups of Them wandered about in a pack, mindlessly feasting on the uninfected bodies that didn't turn or bumping into one another. The streets she'd once walked, and had come to know so well, were now unfamiliar and bloody sights that seemed straight out of a nightmare. Rei couldn't stand to look any longer.

"Where are we going?" She asked again, fixating her gaze on him instead.

Naruto didn't speak.

"Tch, figures..." The brunette mumbled at the blatant ignoring being done. "I'm trying to not be a total bitch here. I just want to know where we're going."

As expected, he didn't even blink and the ride remained as silent as it did when they'd first jumped the walls. Really though, it wasn't like she could just get off and be free of this. She was still injured and no doubt Naruto was moving at speeds that could match a regular vehicle. Besides, she didn't want too. Her grandfather was top priority and she'd endure anything to get to him.

Still... He smelled of iron, sweat, and a hint of some faintly familiar shampoo. Why is he here? What is he so worried about? If it managed to instill unease in Naruto of all people, than it was likely something serious. Something she most likely would not like.

Rei wrestled with the idea within her head for a moment.

Even if he won't talk. I'm still going to try. With her mind made up, Rei spoke up. "Hey, what's your history with my grandpa anyways? He mentioned you worked for him and all, but not much else."

Naruto did as he'd done for the past thirty minutes, and remained silent. Rei was about ready to give up all hope, when he finally opened that sealed trap of his to speak.

"He took care of me." Was the blonds rather simple, and as always, cryptic response. "He didn't have too..but he did it anyways."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The brunette grumbled.

"It means he's a good man, and I owe him a lot."

And as always, more and more question rose up in the back of her head with every word that left his lips.

"That still doesn't tell me much." She said. "Look..." a sigh escaped her, "I know I haven't been very friendly with you, but I'd like to make up for that at some point. So why not make it right now? It's the end of the world isn't it? Help me out here, let's just...start over, hmm?" She tried to play it off as sarcastically as all possible, but as they said, in every playful joke there was always a bit of the truth.

In all honesty, she did feel bad. Terrible actually. She'd not only misjudged him, but made everything even worse for him too. A chance to at least make things right would've been greatly appreciated.

"Come on, please, I'm begging you. Tell me where we're going?"

"We're here."

His feet touched the soaked earth, and only the droplets of water managed any sound. And when her eyes landed on the modest shack-house standing proudly before them, she instantly knew where they were. It was indeed the one place in this world he'd never abandon, no matter what, and the only good her grandfather had felt he'd ever done in this life.

The Wind & Sails, his pride and joy.

"Wait here, keep your eyes peeled." The blond ordered.

Rei felt as if she didn't even have the strength to speak. Her ruby orbs outright staring at the crudely painted sign with something akin to astonishment.

I haven't been here in years. She stood still, entirely rooted to her spot even as he brushed past her and into the restaurant. A thin frown over his pale features.

...I haven't been here in years...

The thought sent a cold chill up her spine.

"Rei, come over here and give me a hand will ya?"

The fifteen year old stopped what she was doing and turned to face Hayate, quickly noting that her grandfather was visibly struggling with what appeared to be a rather heavy package. "Oh crap! Come on gramps!" She rushed to his aid, and with a mighty heave, hefted the box up with his help.

Hayate let out a breath and groaned. "Ooooh, my aching back. I swear, time never does anyone any justice." He grumbled while rubbing the sore spot.

"You shouldn't be lifting heavy packages by yourself in the first place gramps." The girl scolded with a firm frown. "What if I would've had my headphones in or something?"

"Well then, I'd probably be dead wouldn't I?" He grinned brightly and barked out a laugh, "Good thing you were here then, eh girly!"

He clapped a hand rather harshly over her back, and Rei winced in response. "Ow! Watch it! Or else next time I might not be paying any attention..." A wicked grin threatened to split her face "...accidentally of course. Kukuku."

Hayate crossed his arms and began to stroke his scruffy beard. "Hmm, yes yes you're right. That would be a terrible accident, but, so would a certain somebody's secret curry spice supply mysteriously vanishing..."

Rei's eyes widened at the veiled threat. "No! Please don't!" She turned to him, tear ridden and lip quivering in the classic puppy-dog pout.

"Argh! Alright, you win! Just...enough with that look will ya!"

The girl looked like she expected the victory, and cleverly hid a smirk as her grandfather avoided her line of sight while nonchalantly leaning on the big box that would've broken his back had she not been here to help. "Say gramps, what's up with all of this stuff anyways?" She gestured to all the boxes littered about the restaurant. "Are you finally giving this dump a proper make over?"

Hayate managed a half-hearted glare. "No you ungrateful brat. I'm actually having someone move in with me for a little bit, until we can get him situated somewhere else."

Rei lit up with curiosity. "Really? Who the hell would be desperate enough to live with you gramps?"

Hayate gave her an odd smile and then promptly changed the subject.

"Nobody important kid. I heard you've got your last exam tomorrow before the break? You feeling like you're ready for it?"

Rei almost looked insulted at the question. "Of course I'm ready! I'm a Miyamoto gramps, and we're ready for anything! You know that!" She pointed an accusing finger his way, and the old man let out another laugh at the action.

"That we are child...that we are."

His body was slumped at the very end of the supply closet, unceremoniously sprawled out atop a few knocked over boxes. The faded brown shirt and stained apron he'd always worn were now covered in dated blood. His blood. Hayate's blood.

And that wasn't even the worst of it.

At the sight of him, Naruto felt his heart ache. Almost unconsciously his hands formed into tightly wound fists at his sides. This hearty old bastard, who'd taken him in and practically scraped together a life for him out of nothing when he shouldn't have even bothered, who above all others, even Misuzu, stuck by his side in spite of his vehement protest. The one person in this new life that was there for him from the start, in his own way...

And he was dead.

Just like everyone else.

"Naruto?"

The chimes echoed throughout the ransacked restaurant, and gingerly, a distraught Rei stepped inside. Her eyes taking in the now heartbreaking sight of what used to be a place she'd be almost everyday after school.

Rei approached from behind, cautiously stepping closer to his still form while almost hesitantly calling out his name.

"N-Naruto?" She repeated once more, almost uncertainly.

She was a mere inches away from seeing what he was seeing, and it was here that Naruto stretched out an arm and blocked her path.

"Don't..." Was all he said.

Rei's heart instantly sunk. "Wh-What do you mean don't?" It was almost a whisper, and slowly, she pushed herself against his outstretched arm. "What...what do you mean, don't?" Rei's eyes widened and her struggling quickly grew frantic, as did her cries.

Naruto expected this of course and in one clean swoop he wrapped the girl in his arms and did his best to settle her down.

"What the hell do you mean don't!?" She cried, trying her best to escape.

"Settle down." He ordered quietly. Not budging an inch despite her best efforts.

It was made extremely apparent to Rei that she wouldn't be escaping him anytime soon, and with that thought in mind, she gradually ceased her flailing and visibly deflated in his arms. Her wide eyes now teary as they desperately searched the shadows lurking behind the door.

The silence permeated throughout the vandalized restaurant, but it couldn't overcome the raw stench of death.

"Let me go..." Rei began after a pause. "Just...just let me go Naruto, please." The last bit was almost a whisper.

Naruto couldn't see her face, but the blond could feel the fresh drops dripping down his arm. "If you try and run in there, I'll stop you again. If you're going to go in there at all, you should make sure you're ready first." He warned.

Rei nodded once, and Naruto let go immediately after.

She was ready, of course she was ready...

She was Miyamoto Rei, and a Miyamoto was always ready for anything, even something like this. The brunette stumbled a bit while attempting to stand, but she rose eventually. Her ruby red eyes never left the half-closed closet door, and the only preparation she made was a deep breath and a slow exhale.

Naruto watched her intently as she pushed against the bloodstained door. A low creak echoing in his ears as she did so.

Are we born... He watched tears fall like twin waterfalls when her eyes landed on what he'd seen. He watched her breath hitch and her entire body freeze as if she were suddenly cast naked into a blizzard. He watched her hands grow limp at her sides, and her lip begin to quiver. He watched her realize that someone she loved, was now dead, and she'd never see or hear from them ever again. ...to suffer?

Rei fell to her knees and cried, until her back was arched and her forehead pressed against the hard ground. Even then the tears did not stop.

The fires cackled, and side by side, they both stood.

This place, which meant so much to a single person, now burnt before their very eyes, that same person resting inside. He was a man of many mistakes, and filled with enough regret to last a lifetime, but he was a man who tried nonetheless. For the people around him... he tried. And he lived his life as beautifully as he could, until his dying breath.

Rei sniffled while watching through half-lidded eyes as the remnants of her childhood were slowly reduced to ashes. Her heart ached, and she'd felt more tired than ever before.

"Does...does this ever get any easier?"

Naruto didn't turn to face her, even as he spoke. "No. It never does."

"Then, what's the point?" She whispered, feeling numb. "If it never gets any easier...what's the point of trying?"

...

"Truthfully, I don't know. I never quite figured it out myself."


	17. Chapter 17

17\. Bite down, pray, and never let go of it

The ride back was quiet. A stark contrast to their initial arrival. There were no bothersome question this time around. No snarky remarks or half-witted come backs.

No...there was none of that. Right now, that hardheaded girl who couldn't seem to ever keep her mouth shut no matter what, she clung to him like he were some type of life-line. Her face buried into his shirt, nails digging into him and almost piercing the skin as muffled whimpers escaped her every now and again. For almost twenty minutes they'd stood there in silence, watching that place, and all the memories formed within it, burn.

The person those memories were made with burning within it.

If I would have sent clones out before all of this. If I would have remembered him sooner... A thin frown turned the corners of his lips down. The thoughts, the guilt, it all plagued him. As it always would.

No matter where he was or where he went, it was the same. It was always the same.

In the end he didn't think hard enough or move fast enough, he didn't respond quickly enough. He couldn't predict the enemy would blow himself to bits when cornered, or see the hidden kunai flying a them behind their backs before it struck. But, he should have. He couldn't have known Niki would have collapsed, but he should have. He couldn't have seen that one ghoul that took her down coming as a direct result, but he should have.

The scene played out in front of him like a movie. The sight of her bright eyes widening, afraid and confused, and the look of relief on her face twisting into one of utter agony. In her last moments, it felt as if she'd quietly called out out to him, "help me" she said. And he, despite all of his acquired power, could do nothing but watch her die.

In that instant her face was replaced with a dozen different ones.

...like all the others.

"We're here." Naruto's feet silently touched the ground and as Rei lifted her sunken eyes up away from the corners of his back, a breath escaped her at the sight lying in wait.

Beautiful. Was all she could come up with. A plethora of uncommon and undoubtedly rare flora surrounded the two, and inwardly Rei couldn't help but marvel at the all of the beauty.

Naruto himself was very familiar with this place. It was Yuriko's personal garden, a family secret of sorts that was 'cleverly' kept in the very center of the massive hedge maze at the back of the estate. It was also the only place he knew of with scarce eyes, per Yuriko's request, set to watch his every move. If he remembered correctly it was two guards at the entrance and one stationed in the greenhouse. It was probably best if Souichiro didn't know about his return just yet, so avoiding them was crucial.

"Where are we?" Rei asked, her eyes captivated by the all of the oddities.

"A garden by the looks of it. I wasn't paying much attention on where I would land. We should move though, I don't think we're supposed to be back here anyway." Naruto responded hastily.

Rei frowned at his rather suspicious behavior, but said nothing else on the matter.

When he felt her squeeze him, Naruto nodded his head once as a warning and then took off. All but vanishing from sight in the center of the lush garden. The next time his feet touched the earth, it was in the very same hallway where they'd previously left in search of Hayate. The nearby window once again fluttering about at the sudden winds that passed through it. Rei couldn't help but sigh in relief when her own two feet felt the grace of solid ground. The unease she felt gradually peeling off like snake-skin.

Riding on Naruto's back wasn't unpleasant, but it was still an entirely out of this world concept. The fact that he could move that fast was still hard to believe in itself.

Really, all of the things Naruto could do, it was like something out of a movie. All of the raw power and trained skill compressed into a single seventeen year old teen was unbelievable. He could have easily saved hundreds of lives by himself. He could've been someone great, someone spectacular even! He could have been a real life super hero!

And yet...

"There he is again! The delinquent kid! Did you hear about how he walked out in the middle of class?"

"That guys a freak! A weirdo! Doesn't care about a damn thing, not even himself!"

"He lacks any drive. There's no motivation or ambition to better himself. And that, my fellow colleague, is the makings of true human waste."

The image of a slouched blond with a terrible attitude and a bored expression came to mind, and then, it was gone - replaced. With the image of that tiny, insignificant smile she'd seen on that night, and then that too was gone. Until all that remained was a dark pair of icy blue eyes and the color red splattered all over him.

Now's your chance. You won't get another one. A voice whispered in her thoughts.

Indeed, now was her chance. She'd been getting less and less of those lately so this time she would take it.

"You know..." Her words cut through the thick silence that once lingered between them. Naruto glanced her way and titled his neck, a curious look to him. His posture all but signalling for her to continue. "Earlier, I was looking for you to ask about the things you could do. Your 'magic' as you call it. I...I wanted answers, because I don't like not knowing things. And that scares me. I still want answers, but...you know what? In the past twenty-four hours I've seen a lot of terrible things. I've watched a lot of people die. I was almost killed, eaten, raped..." Here she understandably trailed off for a moment.

All the while, Naruto watched her intently. His expression unreadable.

To Rei, it felt as if he were judging the very worth of her soul with that intense stare. Still, she wouldn't stop now. This was, after all, her best chance — perhaps her only chance.

"But I wasn't, and that was in major part, because of you." She paused, her hands formed into tightly wound fists at her side and her petite form rattled even as the words left her lips, but still she fought against it. "My grandpa...someone I care about, someone you care about...he's dead. And I don't think I would have gotten the chance to see him, to know, if it weren't because of you. You've been protecting me this entire time, for him, and all I've been doing is giving you crap. It's seriously messed up...but, I'm going to try my best to make up for that. And I'll start with this,"

Through-out Rei's emotional speech her defenses gradually weakened until fresh tears ran down her cheeks. Even then, she managed an honest smile.

"Thank you. For saving my life, for protecting me. For protecting us. Thank you, Naruto, for being there."

"Just be kind to him. Lord knows he needs it."

Dark blue eyes pinned her down, and for a second Rei wondered if she'd said the wrong thing, then the strangest thing happened.

It wasn't a smile, not really. More like a half-smirk, but, it still managed to light up his face in a way she'd never thought possible. Like the beginnings of the sun peaking out over the mountains.

"Don't thank me, it's like I said before, you're all just incredibly lucky." With that, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and promptly walked past her, stopping only just before turning the corner to say a few parting words. "And...you're welcome, Rei."

Her heart thumped loudly within her chest when he said her name, but when she finally found the courage to turn and face him, Naruto was already gone.

Niki walked the halls of the Takagi estate, her fingertips idly tracing the decorative ornaments as she passed while her own thoughts wandered themselves.

You're going to make me strong, huh?

Toshimi Niki? The girl who still cried when her knees got scrapped. The girl who could never muster the courage to stand up for herself. The girl who only had one strength and a hundred different weaknesses. That girl? He would make her strong? Impossible.

What does that even mean anyway? To be strong? Her lips set themselves into a thin line and her expression tightened at the thought.

Saeko was strong because she commanded respect and never faltered. The whole world looked at her, expected things from her, and she took it with all the grace of a tigress. Misuzu was strong because she was kind. She could forgive as easily as she could blink and manage a laugh even when she cried. Naruto...

Naruto was strong because he wasn't afraid. Not of the world or the people in it. Through those dark blue eyes it seemed as if nothing would ever matter.

Why was he like that? What made him into the cold person he was now? Niki thought back to what Misuzu had told her weeks ago.

Give him a chance...

Did he even deserve a chance?

"The one thing I can't do, Niki... is protect."

What did he mean by that? Her brow furrowed and a frown marked her features.

It didn't make sense, none of it! Nothing made sense anymore! Misuzu was dead, the world was ending, people were turning into monsters, and yet all she could think about now was the fact that she might have misjudged him. Just like everyone else. Which in turn made her no better than everyone else. Naruto wasn't as cold as he made himself out to be, she knew this now. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't bitter or a nihilist, he was just tired.

As if all life had been drained from him, as if he'd already died long ago...

But tired of what? Life? Living? Then why keep going? Why punish yourself even more?

Which brought her to her biggest question.

Why did he choose to suffer?

"Hey! Excuse me, miss?" Niki's trail of thought was brought to a halt as a distinctly male tenor called out to her. Her eyes and ears focused on her left, and when she turned her head to greet the stranger, the girl couldn't help but blush.

He was handsome. That was a given. Bright green eyes and messy brown hair with oddly tanned skin. He was tall too, as tall as Naruto, and wore a similar uniform to the rest of the armed men she'd seen stationed around the estate.

But, he looks so young... The handsome stranger didn't look a day over eighteen!

He marched over to her, stopping a few short feet away and beamed, his pearly whites almost blinding the dumbfounded Niki.

"Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help but notice..." a blush made its way over her cheeks as he regarded her, "that I've never seen you around before! Are you perhaps one of the newer arrivals that came in with that big group a little while ago?"

Niki nodded her head mutely, still a bit dazed.

"Awesome! I can't believe my luck!" His grin widened. It was almost infectious how happy this man seemed to be, endearing even. In spite of the terrible situation they were all in he looked as if it were just a normal meeting between two strangers.

Were those dark thoughts not still lingering in the back of her mind, Niki might have smiled back.

"My name is Tadeshi Naoya! I'm the apprentice to Takagi Souichiro, the guy who lives here. Since you came with that group, I'm really hoping you can help me out. I'm actually looking for two of your people right now."

Niki glanced at his uniform once more before returning to his smile. It looked genuine, and it was warm. In all honesty... it reminded her a little of Misuzu's.

"O-Oh, is that so? If you tell me their names I suppose I might be able to help."

Naoya beamed once again. "Awesome! I'm looking for Takagi Saya and Uzumaki Naruto. One has pink hair and the other looks like a pretty gangster, can't miss em!" At the mention Niki visibly flinched. "Oh? Do you know them then? Naruto is an old friend of mine. He's seems bit cold on the outside but the guys a big softie who loves his ramen! And Saya, well..." Naoya blushed, "she's my betrothed." He trailed off for a moment, but it didn't last long. "O-Of course now you can see why I'm so worried! They're both very dear to me and—"

"I get it." She interrupted him mid-rant. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything else." This time Niki did manage a smile, however forced it may have been. "I don't know where Takagi-san is, but I assume her father must have spoken with her by now. So you could try speaking with him."

Naoya's eyes lit up in realization. "Of course! I haven't spoken to the Don yet! Gah! How could I be so brainless!"

The brunette fought back a giggle. Though her next words delivered a swift end to whatever amusement she might have felt.

"As for Naruto...well, truthfully I don't know. It seems like no one can find him right now."

It was true, Uzumaki Naruto had vanished, gone, and in spite of how much she'd kicked herself for looking, Niki couldn't help but try. Naruto, he was another memory of her, however ugly it may be. By the end of it all they'd even become somewhat of a frequent sight around Fujimi Academy. Misuzu, Naruto, and herself. The angel and her nun who decided to play footsies with the devil. She could still hear the whispers at their backs. Feel the spite being directed at them from just associating with Uzumaki Naruto.

She cared, perhaps maybe even too much...but Misuzu, she never cared.

The only person who's opinion she truly cared about, was him.

Why? Why was it him?

"Ah...that...well, suffice to say it makes me a little nervous. Naruto, I'm not sure if he can handle himself out there with the way things are right now." Naoya stated grimly. At his sides his hands balled themselves into fists. "Tch! Damn!... Listen, umm, miss?"

It was here that Niki realized she'd never given him her name.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry, Toshimi Niki."

"Right! I want to thank you, Toshimi-chan! I was tired before but you've renewed my vigor! Saya can wait, she's safe here, now I just need to focus on finding Naruto!" Naoya delivered another bright smile and then made his exit not a second later, as if there was not time to waste, the loud stomping of his feet echoing in her ears as he all but marched toward who knows where.

Niki watched him go until she couldn't see him any longer.

Naruto...needing help? Even in the middle of this undead apocalypse Niki would have scoffed at the notion. That's almost funny. He's the least scared of us all.

Naruto closed the door to his room and glided toward the box still laying unopened over his bed. His body moving on autopilot as he took a seat on the edge and simply stared at the cardboard cube.

What could be in there? Souchiro was not a clever man, nor was he a complicated one. He was as simple as they came in fact. A man of honor, of principal and tradition. Whatever was inside this box wasn't a trick or a trap. No, Souichiro was not deceitful a man either. What he was however, was a thinker, a true player of the game if there had ever been one. What was inside this box would would be doing the negotiating for him. A carefully calculated move that would shift his loyalties toward whatever his goals may be.

And here he sat, with that same game piece resting over his lap, fingers slipping in through the cracks and at the ready.

What is it that you want from me, Takagi Souichiro? A soft sigh escaped him as he thought it over one more time.

Today's events were still fresh, did he really want to add on to the headache? Admittedly, patience was never one of his virtues.

The first thing Naruto saw when he opened the box was a small note laying atop a neatly folded something. He carefully reached inside and plucked the note out before reading it aloud to himself.

"These belong with you, you left before I could give them to you. Come talk to me when you're ready."

He snorted and put the note to the side then grabbed the veiled, oval shaped object beneath, and with a pull, removed the thin fabric to reveal...

A mask.

Two empty holes for eyes and a blank white canvas for its features — cracked, scuffed, chipped and broken. It was a mask. A mask he'd worn up until his 'final' moments. It was his old anbu mask. Hundreds of memories flooded him at the sight of it, some he'd even all but forgotten, but out all of them one stuck out the most...

"So, why are you here? Don't you have a clan to rebirth or something?" A fifteen year old Naruto stood side by side with the only other remaining member of what was once team seven, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, do I need a better reason then to simply show you up?"

For the first time in weeks, a small smile made its way over Naruto's pale features.

"You're gonna need both arms for that, Sasuke."

"Sorry we're not all lucky enough to have a biju there to miraculously heal us." Despite himself, the Uchiha smirked.

The two stood at seemingly the center of a dry, barren valley that stretched on as far as the eye could see. Their eyes locked on the sole figure clad in white and black who floated high above like a god.

"Is this it? I ask for the whole of their army and they send me you in their stead? How pathetic. I believe I've already squashed you both once before." Uchiha Madara sneered. "Do you not realize you're being used as bait you fools? That the pathetic Alliance whom you're so valiantly about to defend are currently running like the cowards they are in a desperate attempt to postpone the inevitable. I am a god now. In my perfect world, cowards like them will be a thing of the past. Though...I suppose you two will serve as a fine test for my newly acquired power." With a wave of his hand, the black balls that rested in place behind him separated at once. Making their way down in mass like some sort of godly envoys and quickly surrounding the two teens, forming a wide perfect circle around them.

"Why am I here...?" Sasuke echoed. "I'm here because I want to fix my mistakes, because I want to bring true peace to the Uchiha, and to my brother...and I'm here, to die by your side, because someone has to. Is that good enough?" A pair of red and black eyes burst to life, eyes that far surpassed even the Mangekyo Sharingan in their power, and the sound of chirping birds began to chorus from seemingly nowhere.

The winds picked up and began to howl, and as Naruto reached behind him and pulled out a familiar aged mask, he spoke. "Yeah," he retored as he placed it over his face "...it's better than what I came up with."

A tiny breeze rolled by them.

"And what about you, any regrets?" Sasuke asked, sparing the kindred soul a glance.

Within the palm of the blonds outstretched hand a blue ball that looked as if it contained all the force of ten hurricanes formed. "Me?" He chuckled dryly."Yeah, honestly, I think that somewhere deep inside...I still would have liked to become Hokage one day."

In that instant black lightning encompassed the whole of the area they stood, and what would be his final battle finally began.

That was the first, and the only time, that he'd ever told anyone the truth. That of all the regrets that burned within his chest like wildfire, that one would always burn the hottest. He used to shout it to the heavens. More as a reminder to himself that to anyone else.

I'm gonna be the Hokage!

He would proclaim it every morning before class and every night before bed to his own reflection. So that he'd never once forget his goal.

...and then somewhere in all that smoke and cinder, he'd lost sight of it.

There was a time when he'd thought it all a messed up dream for a while. That perhaps he was never a shinobi to begin with, and that the war, Madara, Danzo, it all never happened. That it wasn't real and he was just another normal kid in this world who'd only dreamed of a more exciting life and nothing more.

But...it wasn't a dream, was it? No matter how much I wish it were.

A single finger ran along the thin cracks that made it appear as if the mask itself could shatter into pieces at any moment now, until it stopped at a point just above the left eye, where a small puncture was. He remembered this one well, an enemy had thrown a kunai to his blind-side while he was distracted. When he'd turned to greet the pointy end, it lodged itself in the mask, and for a moment his enemies thought they'd won. The brief second was all Naruto needed at the time to make short work of them all...

He sighed. This thin piece of plastic, barley held together by tiny bits of chakra sealed on the inside. It had been burnt by fire, cut by the winds, stained with gravel and rock, and submerged underwater. It'd been shocked, cut, punched and kicked. It saved his life, protected him, even crossed worlds with him.

But it never broke.

Naruto stared at it, and it stared back.

Where did you go? What have you become? It questioned him.

Where will you go now? What will you become now? It asked him.

Will you wear me again and hide, just like before? It taunted him.

Would he? It always seemed so much easier...

His tired gaze fell on the neatly folded black band that was hiding underneath, and gingerly, he reached inside and pulled it out. The torn black cloth hanging from his fingertips as a lone metal plate, scratched and dented, caught his eye. An odd swirl that oddly resembled a leaf carved into the very center. And in that moment Naruto knew that whatever god was out there did indeed have a twisted sense of humor.

I thought I'd lost this forever...

The cloth was newer, it needed to be replaced after his first fight with Madara, but the plate...it was the same one Iruka gave him on that night.

"I believe in you, Naruto. I believe you will become someone great."

Iruka died that night.

"Hello? Uzumaki-san?" Naruto's eyes snapped up and the blond stiffened, his hand instantly reaching behind to grab a weapon that wasn't there out of instinct.

Who?! He'd been caught off guard, again.

When dark blue met honeycomb brown, his tense shoulders loosened and his lips fell into a thin line. To her credit, Shizuka had the decency to blush. By the look of him it seemed Naruto wasn't expecting any company.

"I-I'm so sorry! I knocked a few times and no one answered so I thought that I'd check up on youbecauseIwaskindofworriedand—"

"—Slow down." Naruto spoke, his hand returning to his side.

By the end of her obviously flustered rant the blond could barely even make any sense of her words. Shizuka blushed and quickly averted her gaze. Her heart thumping loudly within her chest. That look in his eyes, it was wild, like an animal. And the way he reached behind him... for a second there she really thought he'd kill her.

In truth it reminded her of something, or rather, of someone.

An awkward silence fell between them with shortly after, with Shizuka standing half-way in-between the room and the halls, and Naruto sitting on his bed, staring. Idly the older blond took note of the somewhat creepy and odd mask laying over his lap. Instead of capturing human expressions, as most masks did, this one was a blank face with two tiny holes for eyes. As if it were meant to mock those same expressions.

"So," Naruto spoke up, "you've been knocking this entire time?"

Shizuka nodded.

And I didn't notice, not once. If Shizuka were an enemy, he might've been dead. His distraction would have been his demise. But...this isn't that life anymore, is it? And it's taken me this long to remember.

His gaze shifted over to the cracked mask and stayed there for a moment, one that Shizuka didn't miss.

"...Are you okay, Uzumaki-san?" She questioned softly. Naruto didn't outright answer her, but the look in his eyes, his expression, it told her all she needed to know.

Shizuka was a nurse, a healer, she'd dedicated her entire life to helping people as much as she could because it made her feel good. Because it was the right thing to do. But there were wounds far deeper than any surgeon could ever stitch and pains that no amount of drugs could ever hope to ease. Wounds of the soul, the mind, and of the heart...

Which is why she'd taken an interest in psychology, with the idea that she if could come to somehow understand the human psyche better she could potentially treat these otherwise untouchable wounds. It was why she opted to befriend Rika all those years ago, who at the time seemed more alone than anyone else in the entire world.

"How did you find this room?" Naruto asked her out of the blue.

"The lady of the house, Takagi-sama, she told me. I ran into her and I asked if she'd seen you anywhere, she gave me this weird look and then told me to try here."

A deep sigh escaped him at her brief explanation. Damn that woman... Of course he probably should have locked the door.

"Well then, since you made the long walk here. What can I do for you, Marikawa-san?"

It was here that Shizuka faltered. As always, while her intentions were good, her actual social skills were less than stellar.

"A-Ah, well, you see I wanted to make sure that you were okay and all, mentally? Physically? I don't know. I checked everyone but Kouta-kun and yourself out. Kouta-kun doesn't seem to want to talk with anyone right now so that just left you. And now here I am."

Naruto eyed her before he spoke. "I'm fine."

"Fine?" Shizuka wasn't buying it, and neither was she having it. They'd been here for almost half a day now. Everyone had showered, they'd eaten, made sure to introduce themselves — everyone but him of course. "You're still covered in old blood which I can't even tell if it's yours or Theirs, there's a tear in your shirt, and I'm pretty sure the color is just now staring to come back to you. From my professional perspective, Uzumaki-san, you. are. not. fine."

Naruto blinked. Momentarily stunned at the sudden one-eighty.

Are all blond, busty women who study medicine the same? He mused mentally. Naruto remembered Tsunade being entirely too aggressive when she'd enter what most in the rebellion had dubbed her 'medic mode'. Issuing orders to even Kakashi, who'd never once managed to escape her wrath and as a result, actually listened. Gai and Lee were sealed and bound to their beds, and he himself had to be put into a forced coma just to make sure there would no attempts at an escape.

A small smile turned the corners of his lips up. Those were the fonder memories.

"I'm fine," he said it again, "there's no need to worry about me.

Shizuka didn't seem too surprised by the smile, but, it did make her sad. "Uzumaki-san, how old are you?" She asked him.

Naruto raised a brow at the rather off-topic question. "Seventeen, I'll be eighteen in a month."

A sad smile reflected his own.

"Seventeen, huh? That's way too young... Did you know, Uzumaki-san, that Misuzu was my assistant?"

Naruto's expression sobered at the mention. "Yeah, we've talked about it..."

"And...did you know that she talked about you a lot, Uzumaki-san? More than even she knew really. The things she'd tell me about the infamous Uzumaki Naruto. ...'Everyone hates him, and he can be such a jerk sometimes! It's true! But he's got a big heart too!'... she told me that before she even found the courage to talk to you. She used to watch you from afar you know? Take notes of every little detail...she was good at that. There was this one thing, I'll never forget it. I'm not sure if you knew but, you both went to the same grocery store and she would sort of stalk you there when she could."

An amused chuckle escaped her.

"Anyway, there was a man there, a homeless one. He'd sit outside of that store everyday from what she told me, hoping someone would bother, but no one ever spared more than a few bucks... until this harsh looking kid did something strange. He didn't give the man money, or food, he just sat down next to him and asked to hear a story, and then he listened."

Seventeen years old and Naruto looked far too natural, too comfortable, covered in all of that sticky red mess. Shizuka had seen those eyes and that look of resignation dozens of times before on Rika when she'd come home after a mission, covered in blood and visibly shaking. The grip over her gun so tight that Shizuka almost couldn't pry it away from her.

"She asked the man what they talked about and the man said he couldn't even remember. That all he could remember, all he could talk about really, was how happy he was that someone bothered to talk to him. How in that moment, he felt a little less alone in the world. And then this kid visited him whenever he could, until the man himself stopped coming..."

Naruto sat there, listening to a story he knew better than most until she'd reached the end, before he spoke up. "His name was Tazuna, he lost his job, and as a result, he lost his family. He'd been homeless for a year and he was depressed. On the last day I saw him he told me he saw his wife, his kids, and another man walking out of the store. He told me goodbye that day...and he killed himself that same night by jumping off the bridge."

Whatever words would have left her mouth died in her throat. Shizuka had heard about that particular story on the news.

"Tch, stupid old man...too weak to keep on living. Although to be honest, I envy the poor bastard. At least he's free now."

...

"Uzumaki-san, may I ask you a question?"

Naruto leveled her with that same expression he'd used thousands of times before. "Sure, but I'm not obliged give you an answer."

"I think...I think you'll want to answer this one. If I like what I hear, you'll make an ally of me." She playfully winked in an effort to lighten the mood.

Kakashi had always warned him of his innate curiosity.

With a wave of his hand, he motioned for her to get on with it.

Of course, Shizuka was still trying her hardest to word the actual question itself without insulting him. When she couldn't think of a subtle or clever way to phrase it, she opted to be painfully blunt instead.

"Why did you save Alice's life? It didn't benefit you, and from what Miyamoto-san told me, Alice was out of the way...so, why?"

Naruto expected a lot of different things to come out of her mouth, that however, wasn't one of them. "Hm, I thought you'd be more curious as to how I can make clones and leap tall buildings in a single bound. Not my reasons for saving a ten year old girl."

"As strange as that was, your secrets are your own. You saved our lives regardless, and besides, the dead are eating the living and I've already seen you fight off hundreds of Them. It wasn't all that much of a shock to me at that point."

It took almost a minute of careful considerations before Naruto finally decided to give her an answer. "You want to know why, do you?"

Shizuka nodded."Yes. That girl...she looks up to you now whether you like it or not. You saved her life and as a result, she feels safe around you. I haven't seen her relax once unless she's by your side. It's like I told you yesterday, she's your responsibility now, you are her protector. I want to know if you're cut out for the job."

He pursed his lips at her words. "Last I checked, I didn't take any vows."

"When you choose to take responsibility for a life, you do."

At that Naruto let out a laugh that lacked in any honest amusement. "Well said, Marikawa-san." He nodded his head. "Okay, you want to know why I saved her life? I'll tell you. I saved her because...because I was desperate. Desperate to right my wrongs, to see if I could do some good. When I heard her scream, when I saw her kneeling by her dads corpse. Her entire world flipped upside down, I figured...why the hell not?" He then smiled an honest smile, the first one in years. "That's the beauty of it...isn't it? You take a chance...you bite...you pray, and you cling to it. Because deep down you hope that something will come out of it. That something will change."

Shizuka stood dumbfounded.

Naruto packed his belongings back into the box and stood, that same smile still on his face. "You can keep the room, it's becoming too easy to find anyway." He said before brushing past her.

When she finally came to her senses and turned to call out to him, Naruto was already gone.

"There you are!"

Saya froze mid-step, her eyes grew wide and her breath hitched. The eyes of the servants and the guards turned toward the large staircase where she sat rooted, and most all of them tenderly smiled. And how could they not? The future husband of Takagi Saya — who loved her so much — had just regarded her, and in front of all these people too, where he knew she could not run.

"I've been looking for you, Saya-chan! What's say you and I talk a walk, we've got a lot to talk about you know." Naoya was beside her in an instant. A smile so fake and so familiar on his handsome features that she almost barfed in her mouth at the sight.

Saya didn't speak, she only nodded.

"Good good, now if you would please follow me my love." He took her by the wrist and led her away without a thought. To the servants and the guards, it was a romantic scene between the future husband and bride to be, and of course it would seem that way... Though none but her noticed just how tightly Naoya was gripping her already injured wrist.

When they were far away enough and Naoya was sure they were alone, he turned to her, a smile that sent shivers down her spine plastered over his face.

Before he could even speak, Saya turned and ran. She ran as fast a she could and ignored his yells for her to come back.

There's no way! There's no way I'll ever be alone with him again!

If it weren't for her mysterious savior, Saya would have lost something very important to her on that night to a man who plotted to kill her father and take his fortune for himself. A cruel man who wasn't even a year older than her and yet wanted nothing more than to take what wasn't his.

She ran until she found her room and slammed the door behind her. Her back hitting it soon after as she slid down and pulled her knees close. Memories she'd once drowned bubbling up to the surface.

"You are mine, Saya. This place, these people, the money, and all of the power. It belongs to me! And I will take it! I will take it, just as I will take you, my love."

Tears threatened to spill forth but she fought against them. The worst part about it all was that her father didn't believe her. When she tried to warn him, he falsely accused her and sent her away. All the while Naoya stood at his side, that blasted smirk on his face for all the world to see.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Her only condolence is that maybe, just maybe, he'd die out there. Eaten and ripped to shreds by the monsters.

Yeah, that would solve all of her problems. But that would never happen. She knew better of how the world worked. The bad never actually happened to the bad, only the good.

She'd have to confront her father soon...

The day was coming to an end, the sun was setting, and still, nothing had changed.

If anything the situation was gradually worsening. Fires still erupted from all around the city and pillars of smoke met the slowly darkening skies above. Helicopters whirred about and They wandered in packs that grew larger and larger by the hour. People began to turn on one another as panic gripped the hearts of the populace. In another week or so, society would probably collapse entirely.

And here he sat, the sounds of the ocean washing away the distant screams, facing yet another grave. Though there was no body that lay in this one and he honestly preferred it that way. The thought that Misuzu was still rotting in a hole still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Naruto remembered this beach. Two years ago he'd dragged himself out of its salty waters with barley a breath left in him and onto the shore, and from there, he wandered the streets of Tokonosu until a remote spot caught his eye. In which he'd broken in and some stupid old man took pity on him.

"One more sunset..." He whispered aloud to himslef.

The clouds passed and time drifted until nothing but a black, starless night remained. Not once did he move from his spot.

It was...peaceful.

The smell of salt and blood disguised his scent and none bothered to approach him.

He only sat and remembered.

"You were a drunk and a slave driver. A pervert, a horrible boss, and a terrible influence...but you were a good man and I will remember you, Hayate Kakuzu." The winds swept through his blond locks and for once, Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Letting a calm he hadn't felt in years wash over him like a wave.

"One last time...I'll keep my promise one last time, for her, and for you. I'll protect them for as long as I can until they don't need me anymore. I can't bring myself break a promise anyway, after all, it's all I've ever really had."

"The road will always be long and dark, Naruto-boy, and you'll never be sure if you've gone the right way or not. But what else can you do but keep walking? Take pride in what you can do now and forget what you've done."

"Hopefully, I'll see again one day." He'd made his choice, and with that, Naruto turned his back on the makeshift grave and made his way back to the Takagi Estate.

Tomorrow would be Niki's first lesson.


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Gray clouds cast a dark shadow

"This *pant* really *pant* sucks!" Niki barley got the words out as she all but dragged herself behind the frowning Naruto, who was quite literally running circles around her at the moment.

Were they even allowed to do this?!

"You're slow and you get tired too easily. At this rate, you're gonna die." As smooth as always.

Niki clicked her tongue at his harsh critique and then took a deep breath, pausing mid-step, only for her hands to instantly hit her knees not a moment later as she all but collapsed. Her legs were shaking, her knees buckled, and she was pretty sure there was still another hour or so before sunrise. To be honest she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. It was here that Niki took a moment to really consider her current situation.

Why was she up at this ungodly hour with Uzumaki Naruto of all people? Running of all things?

The truth was that even she wasn't fully sure why...

Naruto extended a fist as he glared at her from above and then thumbed her down.

That jerk!

"This is a test of your endurance, and currently, you are failing miserably. I knew children that could do better."

"Well...you don't have to be so r-rude about it..." She mumbled in-between breaths. Not all of them could do the impossible things he could after all.

Naruto made a face. "Hmm? What's that?" He put a hand up to his ear and openly mocked her with a dry tone. "Speak up. I can't hear a damn thing you're saying princess."

Niki only panted in response, too tired to say anything else. When Naruto barged into her room in the middle of the night and tore her warm blankets from her, she should have gone with her gut and kicked him out right then and there. Thinking back on it though, she doubted she could have done anything regardless. So it was with a heavy heart that she dragged herself out of bed and followed the blond.

Naruto eyed her for a moment, until a sigh escaped his parted lips. "Here. Drink." He said, extending a hand with a bottle of water in it to the exhausted Niki.

The brunette shakily took it, and after struggling with the cap a little, quickly drank her fill. Her entire body thanking her as she greedily downed half of its contents in seconds with no end in sight. Taking this brief respite as a perfect opportunity to explain himself, Naruto did just that.

"Like I told you before, this was a test of endurance," he crossed his arms as he spoke, "you failed of course, but that isn't a bad thing. I already expected as much." The way he could so easily pin her down with nothing but a single glance made Niki feel like a child being scolded by an adult. "Unfortunately since we don't have the time or the resources to train your body, I'll have to sharpen that brain of yours instead. Your smart, Niki, really smart. Of course most of that is book smarts. You most certainly don't have what it takes to kill one of Them, let alone another person." Here he paused. "At least, not yet."

Niki blinked and almost choked on her last chug of water, suddenly standing upright. She opened her mouth to protest but Naruto beat her to it, an ominous shadow cast over his features within the darkened night.

"I know what you're going to say...or more like, I know what you're thinking...but, you're wrong." Naruto pointed toward the city in the distance, where crimson pillars of fire and charcoal black smoke lit up the darkened skies above. "All of this, it isn't going anywhere and it will only be getting worse from here on out. I need you to be ready, you need to be ready."

Be ready? She fought back a scoff. How could anyone ever get used to this? Niki could still hear the screaming and the wailing, the terrible, stomach churning sounds of wet smacking and chewing. She could still see all of their expressions twist into ones of agony as their bodies were mangled and their limbs quite literally ripped away from them.

And the blood...oh god, all of the blood...

How could anyone ever 'be ready' for something like that?

Well, apparently, he could...

Naruto stood across from her, a simple white shirt and sweats on, lips pursed and expression as predictably cold as usual. He was used to this. The screams didn't bother him, the blood didn't phase him, in fact he looked as if he'd seen this all before a dozen times over. He was a person who was ready. A person who she'd misjudged time and time again, a person who while unusual in his own way was proving to be just that — a person.

And most importantly of all, the fact that he was here, with her. It spoke volumes of his current mind-set. Even she could tell that much.

"How do you know if I'm smart or not...?" The brunette spoke up again after the silence had passed, her attention suddenly on the empty bottle in her hands.

"Misuzu liked to brag about you," Niki visibly stiffened at the mention, Naruto noticed it but chose not to comment, "more than once she's mentioned your grades in the past. She'd go on and on about how unlike her, you actually had beauty and brains. Though you seem to lack any nerve."

Niki's grip over the bottle tightened.

"You have the capability to stand up for yourself, but you're lacking in a decent backbone. Lucky for you, I'm going to get you that backbone. The only way I know how, the way I was taught..." A ghost of a smile spread across his pale skin. "You might actually hate me by the end of this."

The way...he was taught? Niki was caught up on those last few words alone.

"Come on, let's head back." Naruto stated, his hands shoved into his pockets as he gestured for her to follow with his head, unkempt shaggy blond hair flailing about.

The brunette watched him for a moment longer than she probably should have, as he was suddenly frowning, a hard look directed her way.

"It's impolite to stare." He said.

Niki almost stuttered. "You...you need a haircut." She mumbled meekly in response, her head still dipped.

Naruto blinked and then snorted. "Whatever, come along princess."

"..."

Niki watched on, her jaw hanging, as Naruto shamelessly undressed right in front of her, in the middle of her room. The blond was half-way about to take his pants off when she'd finally found it in her to speak up. "St-stop!" She cried, a pink blush adorning her cheeks as she covered her entire face.

Naruto leveled her with a blank stare and shrugged, before proceeding to take his pants off. He then folded the sweats neatly over his forearm and carried them with him to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. Don't wait up." He said before shutting the door behind him, not even a minute later and Niki could hear the water of what was supposed to be her shower-head running.

Which was exactly why the girl did the exact opposite of what he'd directed and stood there firmly rooted to her spot, and waited. Until the door opened again and Naruto stepped out, a towel wrapped around him and steam obscuring the rest of his naked body. Of course that same blank expression was still plastered on his face.

"You're still here? I thought I told you not to wait." The blond commented dryly, a single hand manually drying his hair.

"W-W-What are you d-doing in my room?!" Niki squeaked out, her hand back over her face. The few bits she could see from behind the cracks of her palm colored her already pink cheeks crimson.

Naruto tilted his head, seemingly confused. "I'm going to live here." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "My room is getting rather...crowded, so I'm going to move in with you. To make a long story short, you and I are going to spend a lot of time together from here on out."

The brunette opened her mouth to protest but couldn't find the words. Instead she stood there like an idiot, her jaw hanging as he nonchalantly passed her by. It took a full minute for Niki, who'd never seen a man in such a state, to gather her wits.

"You-you-you can't do that! You're a boy and I'm a girl and—" She started, only to be immediately cut off.

"You're kidding me right?" Naruto sighed, a thin-lipped frown over his features. "What the hell is it with you women? I'm not some pervert."

"You got naked right in front of me!" She exclaimed.

"And? It isn't the worst thing I've done in front of you." He retorted while leaning his head on his arm.

At that, Niki paused.

He was right...

Why was she so embarrassed? It's not like she's the one who was half naked, she still had her decency!

And Naruto may be a lot of things, but he was no pervert. He may have been an anti-social downer, but not once had she ever caught him drooling over a single girl in Fujimi. For a long time she'd wondered if the blond was gay, or maybe just not interested in any gender. Then one day, Misuzu asked him out of the blue, and he burst into an eccentric fit of laughter immediately after. It was the first time she'd ever heard him laugh, but, it wasn't one of joy.

It was...indescribable, the sound and expression he'd made. It made her feel as if he were laughing for an entirely different reason than them.

"Y-you can't just invade my space like this..." Niki trailed off weakly, her eyes still finding themselves looking at everything but him.

"Oh, your personal space you say?" He scoffed at the notion. "Do you still not get it, girl? You don't have that luxury anymore. Don't get too comfortable here, at any moment, it could all come crumbling down." A cold chill ran up her spine at his words.

Yesterday, she would have disagreed with him. Today however...after everything she'd seen, Niki knew, more than anyone else just how right Uzumaki Naruto really was.

"I'm still not allowing this. I-I'm not okay with this!" She spoke up after a moment had passed.

Naruto only shrugged in response. It didn't take a genius to see how he felt about the matter. "Alright, I get that. When you get the courage to actually make me leave, I'll leave. Until then, you should probably shut your eyes, unless you'd like to get a glimpse of my tailed beast that is." He let a half-smirk rise when she practically tripped in her frantic attempt turn around.

Ha, tailed beast...

That was a good one.

Once the initial shock of it all had faded and once Naruto finally decided to dress himself, an odd silence settled itself between both of them. It wasn't awkward, at least, it wasn't any more awkward than any other time — but it was peaceful, in a way. The thought that he willingly chose to be here was still a foreign concept to her, but, it wasn't one she outright hated anymore. Of course, the simple truth of it was that out of everyone they'd been forced to semi-team up with, both of them knew each other the best.

She felt comfortable at his side.

"Hey...how exactly are you going to make my mind 'sharper'? What do you mean by that?" Niki spoke up, her eyes trailing the fan perched in the center of the ceiling ash she pulled her knees close. What he'd said before left a sinking feeling in her gut.

Naruto cracked a single eye open as he regarded her, "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"What if...what if I don't like surprises?" Niki whispered, already feeling her ship gradually begin to sink.

"That's tough luck, life's full of them." He retorted.

She had nothing to say to that. And then, just like that, the silence returned. And it sat with them until the sun rose and a new day finally began.

Saeko couldn't believe her luck. Here he was, all alone, making breakfast of all things.

"My my, I didn't know you could cook, Naruto-kun." She smiled at him as she approached, and to her surprise, she received a small nod of recognition in return.

"I didn't just clean tables for the old man. Besides, If I didn't, I would have starved to death." The blond said while stirring a pot. Somehow, she giggled at that.

Saeko found her spot over the closest stool to him, where she sat and merely watched him labor with a smile. There was no one around as far as she could tell, it was only them, and she was rather pleased with the fact. The rest of them were either attending the Don's morning announcements with the hopes of hearing good news or still in bed. All tuckered out from the previous days events. Personally she could care less if things ever went back to normal or not.

The world was always like this after all, and as always, only the strong would survive.

"Eggs?" Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want some eggs? You're probably hungry, right?" He spared her a glance and waited for her response.

"Oh?" Saeko smiled, "is it not the duty of the woman to cook for the man, Naruto-kun? You would stain your honor by making me, a woman, breakfast?"

Naruto stared hard for a moment before speaking. "You've got a messed up family, don't you?"

Saeko let out another giggle. "Yes, I believe I would like some eggs."

Naruto nodded and turned his attention to the sizzling pan. "So what's your plan?" He asked while attending to the soon to be food.

Most would have wondered what he'd meant but Saeko was, as expected, already one step ahead of most. "Why...follow you of course, Naruto-kun. This outbreak won't be so easily cured and mankind is a wholly sinful beast, there's no going back now. I believe we've already discussed this."

"We have," he nodded, "I was just wondering if you were still so adamant about chasing after ghosts."

Within the span of a few minutes a fresh plate of scrambled eggs was set before her.

"Whatever could you mean, Naruto-kun?"

He paused mid-step. "You've said my name like that four times now, and all four times, you've managed to make me feel uncomfortable."

This time, instead of a giggle, a genuine laugh escaped her. Naruto could only pinch the bridge of his nose and wonder what in the actual hell was wrong with this woman.

"Niki!" He cried out shortly after, "come get your food!"

Almost simultaneously, two different things happened. Saeko lost every bit of mirth and the flustered brunette hurriedly turned the corner and took a seat next to her.

"S-Sorry, I couldn't find any juice."

Naruto clicked his tongue. "No doubt Souichiro is hoarding it. Probably hoping to ease people into the simple stuff as quickly as possible"

"Hello, Toshimi Niki." Saeko greeted the girl with a friendly smile.

Niki 'eeped', apparently not entirely aware of the Busujima heiress's presence until now. "S-Saeko-san! I-I mean, Busuj—" She was quite literally caught off-guard.

"It's quite alright." Saeko reassured. "I personally think that after everything we've been through, we're beyond last names."

Niki nodded her head slowly, thankful for the distraction that was Naruto setting a plate of food for her out as it took those piercing blue eyes off of her. She'd noticed quite a while ago that similar to Misuzu, even the smallest action that Naruto took was enough to warrant the eternity of Saeko's attention. Like a magnet, her eyes were drawn to Naruto almost naturally. Now that she thought about it, Naruto and Saeko shared quite a few similarities in spite of the fact that they were on total ends of the social spectrum.

The top of the food chain and the very bottom of it.

"Well you two, eat up." Naruto said as he took a nearby seat for himself, a plate of his own creation waiting for him to dig into.

The three ate in relative silence, alone and undisturbed within one the grand kitchens scattered about the estate. Niki's gaze wandered as she slowly chewed, inwardly amazed at the size and beauty of the kitchen itself. A mix of classical Japanese and modern western.

God only knows how much this all probably cost...

"But why is it so big...?" She wondered aloud, only to realize a moment later what she'd done. "Oh, I'm sorry, I-I was thinking aloud..." She trailed off.

"My my, Niki, you seem even more nervous than usual. Did something happen?" Saeko winked while Naruto spared her a glance.

The blond swallowed before deciding on answering the brunettes queries. "The guy who lives here is super paranoid. He had this place built huge on purpose, with hallways like a maze and the only map to it all burned in his head. A little over the top in my opinion, but it worked out rather well for him." He explained to her.

Saeko took note of the 'worked' instead of 'work', but filed that tidbit away for a more appropriate time.

Niki couldn't help but think that Saya's father really must be like all the stories said after hearing that. A cold, unflinching man bordering mad dictator.

"Takagi-san isn't that bad, Niki. He is an intimidating figure, but like everyone, he has his weaknesses." Saeko added whilst attending to her own food. "By the way, I must say...excellent job, Naruto-kun! It was a simple meal but it was wonderfully made nonetheless. You truly are a pro!"

Niki nodded her head in agreement. It was surprisingly good for just scrambled eggs and veggies. Naruto only shrugged his shoulders at the compliment and merely continued to eat in silence.

From the wide window, Niki could see out into the courtyard where a crowd slowly gathered outside in mass. The survivors who'd managed to make it through the first day of this catastrophe stirring from their tents or exiting the estate as Souichiro, accompanied by his wife and daughter, regarded them all from atop a tall podium. They couldn't hear what he was saying but the stern expression on his face spoke for him. And the way the crowd hung on every word...truly a superb show of leadership.

"What do you think he's telling them?" Niki asked again, the question directed at both of her seniors this time.

Next to her, Saeko lightly shrugged.

"Who knows? If he's a smart man, he'll try to keep everyone relatively calm. Although that calm won't last long. I'd give it another week until people really go crazy."

Naruto's gaze flickered over to her for a moment, and as always, she awaited him with a smile on her face.

"Y-you really think so? Only a week...?" Niki stuttered.

Saeko nodded her head. "It only took a day for things to get this bad, imagine another seven."

The younger girl gulped. She hadn't even thought that far ahead yet. But if things were really going to get that bad, then what chance did they have? A sudden thought struck her in that stool, with a half-eaten plate of eggs in front of her, one that she'd been hoping to repress for the longest time now. If a life of running, hiding, and fighting for your next breath is what awaited them, then what was the point of prolonging it? What was the point in even trying?

Was that what it meant to be strong?

If so, she didn't think she wanted any part of it.

The morning was always a rather robotic and routine experience for Takashi, he practically did the same things everyday. It went wake up, lay in bed and stare at the ceiling for as long as possible, then get up and shower and head to school right after. It never failed him.

Except, this time around, it wasn't his bed he was laying in or his shower he'd be using.

As kids he'd stayed the night at the Takagi estate before, but this was different, this wasn't just a sleep over. He couldn't leave whenever he wanted and go back home to his mom, to his house. And what that man said to him yesterday...it left him feeling uneasy with a bad taste in his mouth.

"Relax kid! Kick back and let the grown ups handle this, you've done enough!"

They'd laughed like it was some kind of joke. They laughed as if people weren't being eaten and the dead weren't threatening to eradicate them all. They laughed as if he, and everyone who came with him, never spilled all of that blood or fought tooth-and-nail just to be here right now. They didn't know about their sacrifices as 'kids', or about the people that didn't make it alongside them. They didn't know a damn thing...

And how could they? They weren't there.

So then, what right do I have to be angry? Takashi sighed as he stalked his way toward whatever racket had woken him up. His steps were slow, his posture mirroring that of a bow. And all the while this look was plastered on his face as if he were thinking too hard about something. Rei disappeared yesterday, and when I finally find her...she runs away from me. He could have sworn she'd been crying too!

Takashi had too many questions and not enough answers at this point.

And of course, there was his biggest problem...

They called me leader. He mused to himself. They look at me as a leader, but I'm the furthest thing from one He'd almost gotten them all killed three times now because of his own selfishness.

What's more, he didn't even care! What kind of leader was that?! What was a leader anyways? Someone who was strong and capable? Someone who was willing to make that 'ultimate' sacrifice? Someone charismatic or smart? He was none of those things. He was average at best really.

Definitely not worth her time... a voice whispered in the back of his head. Takashi bit his lip and fought the pang of rage that shot throughout his rigid body.

It...it didn't matter if he was worth her time or not. He would protect her regardless! The girl whom he loved with all of his heart! The woman who would one day be his wife! He'd do anything for her! Even if she herself didn't fully understand or see it yet. Knowing that his anger would serve no actual purpose, Takashi exhaled a deep breath and tried to shift his focus.

Onyx eyes landed on his charging phone atop the counter as a thought crossed his mind. 'We're all supposed to me up today, aren't we?'

Saya's text was pretty clear.

"I suppose I should get this over with..." He murmured.

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

Naruto spared Saeko another glance and spoke. "Because I don't want to. Because I don't care. I could keep going..." He trailed off.

"They'll expect you to be there you know. I'm sure everyone has questions." She leaned in and smiled while absently brushing a strand of violet hair from her cheek. "And you want things to go smoothly, trust me. So seeing as you've no choice, you should at the very least make an appearance. You knocked three of them out, Naruto-kun, and pretty much imposed your will on the rest. I know it was you. That delicious feeling of malice and rage. I know it's you..."

Naruto scowled at her words. "You're treading dangerous territory again." He warned.

"Oh, I'm sure I am," Saeko responded coyly, "but the fact of the matter is. You really don't have a choice. Unless of course you decide to...hmm, persuade them, like you did before? Take away all choice and make them do what you want? I mean...it works." She finished with a wide smile.

The most disturbing part about that smile was that it wasn't a fake smile, but a real one, an honest one. It was genuine satisfaction all around. She meant every word.

"I've got better things to do than sit and be ridiculed by people who don't know a thing about me. This isn't school, I don't have to put up with it."

"But...that's the problem." Saeko interjected. "No one knows anything about you, Uzumaki Naruto."

Dark blue eyes peered into her own lighter blue, and right before her eyes, they froze over. "And no one will." There was no scowl, or a frown, or anything remotely resembling an emotion on his face. "No one needs to know anything." He rose from his seat, and Saeko felt a cold sweat form as he circled the table and approached. "My secrets will die with me." He was in front of her now, and idly, she noted a cold steel was pressing against her neck.

Her eyes widened by a tiny margin.

"There you go again... My my, is this the only way you know how to handle things, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. She was still trying to play games with him, even now?

Cheeky girl.

"You get weirder and weirder every time I talk to you alone." Naruto commented, the knife still pressed to her throat.

"And you less patient."

"Do you really not care about your life?"

"No, not really." She smiled at him. "As long as you're the one doing the killing, I could care less."

The sound of running footsteps alerted them both to a nearby returning presence, and not a second later, Niki came sprinting down the stairs her phone in hand. When she'd finally reached the bottom, the immediately girl leaned against a wall and huffed, her head bowed as she took a moment to rest. When she finally felt like she could talk again, Niki spoke.

"H-Hey guys, I just checked the time! We're all supposed to meet up soon! A-Are you coming?"

Naruto put down the dish he'd been scrubbing, and after a brief exchange with Saeko, shook his head a no.

"I'm gonna have to sit this group meeting out. You should too, of course, you won't listen to me so do whatever you want." With his piece being said the blond returned to cleaning the dishes, leaving no room for any arguments.

Niki fought the urge to sigh. Really though, she expected as much.

Her gaze then turned to Saeko, who greeted her with a short nod after quietly contemplating it. "Yes, I believe I'll attend. Ever since coming here it feels almost like we never grouped up in the first place, don't you think? It makes me rather sad."

Niki flinched at her seniors words. Her own thoughts having led to a similar conclusion.

Naruto fought the urge to sigh at the brunettes obvious hurt. Wonderful, she's got attachment issues too. Getting her to actively want to leave this place and these people would be difficult. And while they were an oddly skilled group, they were all — himself included — ticking time bombs. It was only a matter of time before one of them exploded first and took everyone else out with them. He could protect Niki, but not from everything, not all the time. He couldn't constantly watch over her. And clones...he could use clones, but then he himself would be constantly weakened. And his already limited time would be cut in half.

"O-Okay..." Niki nodded, her eyes trailing over to Naruto one last time. "Are you sure you don't...?"

"I'm positive." He responded with his back to them. "Now go on and go bother someone else." He then ushered them off with his free, but still rather soapy hand.

When he was sure they were gone, Naruto rinsed the plate in his hands, dried it, and then put it on the rack before washing his hands. The water was cold, but he didn't care. It didn't bother him anymore. With a sigh, Naruto dried them, then placed both hands in his pockets and leaned back against the counter. A contemplative look on his pale face as he watched the crowd outside finally start to disperse.

All this talk of making her stronger, of sharpening her mind...and I don't even know where to start.

Danzo showed him no mercy. His first lessons were on how to break a man, how to tear apart his soul and take his will. How to make him malleable. And he was both the student and the dummy. On his first day as a newly apprenticed root member, Danzo had him kill twenty-four men. Prisoners with the death sentence, one for every hour on the hour. The newly inducted Hokage would read the man/woman/child's crime out to him, and then he would deliver their punishment. It was hard the first couple of times, but by the ninth body, it got progressively easier.

Niki wasn't like him though, she wasn't put in the position he was put in and forced to act. And the only person she'd really risk it all for was already dead...

The girl didn't have much in terms of motivation at present time.

So then, what are my options? Naruto brushed a hand through his hair and sighed again. At this point, even he was starting to miss the simplicity of a world without Them. His gaze lingered on Souichiro for a moment longer. I suppose I really don't have many choices...

"Captain," Joe whispered, one eye shut and the other looking down a wide scope, "I can take the shot at anytime."

Rika frowned, both because of how uncomfortable it was to lay on top of a roof in full riot armor and because once again, this was a complete waste of her time. Her goggles obscured her eyes behind a sheet of dark orange and her thumb impatiently stroked the trigger of the powerful rifle she held in her arms. Below, a group of three officers were running for their very lives as a dozen infected madly chased them down.

"Orders?"

Rika allowed herself to shift into the role of commander and spoke. "They didn't alert the whole horde and they were smart enough to not waste any bullets. Let them come back in. As soon as you see them get through the barricade, open fire. And remember, one bullet to the head people, that's it. We need ours more then They do."

A quiet chorus of. "Yes, captain!" Followed her deceleration.

When the three men made it past the barricade, Rika pulled the trigger first. A single round that killed not one, but three of the monsters in go. The bullet sailing and tearing through skin and bone as easily as a hot knife would cut through butter. An entire line of men and woman dressed in black, their own rifles prepped and at the ready, followed suit.

It was over in seconds.

"Clear! Everyone get down there and run damage control!" Rika ordered.

There were no words spoken this time as the SAT forces acted, their boots hitting the ground hard as they rushed to attend to their own.

Rika watched them for a moment before her attention shifted to the tall, clear glass windows that separated the surviving civilians and the special forces. Behind them, men and woman watched on, fear and terror clear in their faces as they mutely looked on while the now dead bodies were burnt and disposed of. Mothers turned their children away and held them close, and anger flashed in the eyes of a select few.

Perhaps those they'd just killed had been friends or family? At this point, there was no way of telling.

What I wouldn't give for another pack of smokes right now... She trailed off.

"You alright, captain? Need me to massage your breasts for you?" Joe teased while fixing his hat.

"You've got a better chance at your ex-wife calling than my boobs, pervert." Rika retorted with a faint smirk.

"Ouch," the man flinched, "Oh well...always worth a shot." He shrugged. "So then, what's really on your mind?"

The woman remained silent for a moment until a soft sigh escaped her. "An entire day and not a single word from her... How about you? Have your kids bothered to get into contact with you?"

Joe shook his head a sad no, a somber look on his face. "No...I don't like to think about it, but it's only been a day. Too soon to worry."

"In our line of work it's never too soon to worry."

Joe grimaced at that. "Please, don't remind me..." He trailed off with a sigh of his own. "Just keep your head up. It's terrible right now, so it can only get better right?"

Next to him, Rika pulled her glasses up, her eyes glued to the scene of what seemed like hundreds of monsters as far as the eye could see. To the far waters, where black smoke rose and served as the only tombstones to the planes full of people that tried to escape, but were instead taken over mid-flight and crashed as a result. At least it ended quickly enough for them.

"Keep your head up, eh...?" Rika mumbled. The woman reached into her personal pocket and pulled out her cell.

Zero messages. Zero missed calls.

Joe was right. Things were terrible right now...

But that's about as right as he got. Things wouldn't be getting any better, and definitely not any time soon. They still had everything to lose and nothing to gain. What was even worse was that she was still here...wasting precious time.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about? What's this deal you want to make with me, your father?"

When she'd asked him to talk in private later on after the announcements were done, Souichiro would have almost said no, had she not practically strong armed him into it. Now his only daughter sat across from him, her lips set into a thin line and her arms crossed over her chest. An air of total seriousness about her. Which could only mean one thing...

"You know exactly what this is about."

The Don sighed. "So I was right. This is about the engagement?" A frown marked his stoic expression. "I thought you said this wouldn't be a waste of my time, Saya."

The girl didn't even flinch. "It isn't," she said, "but I'm happy to know that talking is me is considered a waste of time."

"It is when there are people dying. My people dying." Souichiro stated, his fingers interlocking as he leaned back into his seat. "Besides...you know that wasn't what I meant."

Saya uncrossed her arms and sat upright. "It doesn't matter how you meant it. My engagement, that I want no part of, does. Papa...why won't you listen to me? I don't want to marry him! He's a terrible person and he's only in this for himself! He—"

"—Is the heir to one of the most influential families in all of Europe, and if our families were to join, the Takagi name would cross the very sea's themselves and you'd be untouchable. Whether you like it or not, this is your duty. We all have one. You don't have to love him. If he would use us, then we will simply use him in return."

He underestimated just how twisted Naoya was. Saya grit her teeth.

"Do you hear yourself right now?! You're whoring me out, you know! Your precious daughter!" She cried, slamming her hand down on his table at the end of it.

Her father didn't let up one bit despite Saya's anger, all too used to her outbursts and tantrums already. "I never wanted to skip high school, I wanted to stay with my friends," he began after she'd simmered down, "I never wanted to enlist. I never wanted to join SAT, but, it was my duty. I sacrificed my happiness and my youth to be where I am now, so that you could sit here today, safe, and raise your voice at me. Your mother and I gave it all up to make sure of that, just as you will do the same for your children... It is our way, Saya, it is why the Takagi name has always maintained and survived where other families have not."

The girl snorted. "Tch, there it is again. Our duty. Our name... I don't care about any of that dad, and if it makes me unhappy, neither should you..." She trailed off.

It was a deadlock.

"You should care." The Don spoke, his brow furrowed. "That name you hate so much got you everything you take for granted."

Everything she took for granted?! Saya would trade all of that crap away for a simpler life! A life where her mother and father actually see her and not everything else around her!

"This was pointless...I guess I've got no choice, papa."

"What are you—?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is here." Saya said while glaring into her fathers steely eyes. "He's here, with my group, and if you actually take the time to consider what I'm about to say. You might get a chance to talk to him yourself."

Souichiro paused, never once looking away as his hard gaze met his daughters determined one.

So...this is your game?

A faint smirk lingered on his handsome features.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Who is this? The name doesn't ring any bells."

Saya clicked her tongue. "Don't act stupid. You never failed to ask about him at least once a week."

Souichiro hummed aloud. "Ah, yes, Uzumaki Naruto. I do believe it's coming back to me now." The man nodded. "Okay, I'm listening, go on."

Saya took her seat again and began her explanation. "Uzumaki is here with us. We wouldn't have made it out alive if it weren't for him. He is a good friend." She was lying out of her teeth, but her father didn't know that. "I can get you an audience with him, but only if you order Tadeshi to leave me alone the hell alone. At least until this all blows over."

"And why would I do that? Naruto is a guest in my home, is he not? What's stopping me from calling him myself." It was here that a smile the likes of which Souichiro had never seen before fluttered to life on his daughters frail features.

"You don't know Uzumaki, dad. You'd have a better chance curing this illness than getting him to comply with any of your demands."

Souichiro let out a bark of laughter at that, one that surprised even her. He laughed and laughed for a good ten seconds at a joke that she wasn't really getting.

Really though Souichiro couldn't help it, the girl didn't know just how right she was...

"What's so funny?" Saya asked with a tight lipped frown, obviously not as amused as her father.

"Nothing. I'd imagine it must be true if you're the one saying it." He responded while stifling his smile. "I won't lie to you, the boy has always been of some interest to me. Anything that could better our family is, and I would like to talk to him..." He seemed to consider it before nodding his head. "Very well, Saya, give me some time to think about it."

Saya fought back a smile and nodded. Two years of desperate pleading and heated arguments, and all it took was appealing to his wants to even get him to listen. Perhaps her father really wasn't any different then the other men in the world. The only problem now was how she'd convince Uzumaki to agree to her plan. If the gods were smiling on her, he'd be just as easy to convince.

Saya glanced at the clock hanging high above behind her fathers chair and idly took note of the time. She couldn't quite help the groan that escaped her lips.

"Something wrong?" Souichiro asked with a raised brow.

"No, nothing important. I have to go dad. Let me know what you decide on."

Her father nodded and waved goodbye as she closed the door behind her, a scowl on her face. She didn't really want to do this right now...but there was no other choice.

Out of the eleven that arrived together, only six bothered to show up. Within the rather spacious and extravagant room that belonged to Saya herself, those six sat together, sharing awkward glances and making small talk among each other while they waited for their host to show up. When the door opened and Saya stepped in, the talking instantly ceased and a silence suddenly rested between them all.

As always, the loyalties were easy to spot. Takashi was near Rei by the bed,her hair pulled up while a scowling Shizuka checked her over. Saeko sat by Niki on the love seat and Ishiyama sat across from them. The teen fiddling with his laptop, fingers at blazing speeds as random images reflected off of his glasses.

"This is it?" Saya said bitterly. It wasn't exactly what she'd expected...

Uzumaki wasn't even here, she couldn't give less of a damn about Yuki, and Hirano could take care of himself. That only left the other girl, Kawamoto and the child.

"It looks like it..." Rei added with a wince as Shizuka rubbed a rather sore spot on her back. "Naruto is nowhere to be found, neither is Hirano. Yuki didn't want to come and Alice is with Yuriko-san."

Saya blinked. "My mother?"

Rei nodded while Shizuka placed a heating pad over her shoulder. "Mhm, she offered to watch her for me while I came here."

That was...odd. Her mother was kind and she loved children, but she was also a careful and guarded woman. At a time like this one child wouldn't be enough to take up her time.

"Saya, what's this all about?" Takashi asked, a frown on his face.

"Indeed, I'm quite curious myself as to why you've called us together like this." Saeko crossed one leg over the other and smiled.

Niki didn't say anything, only waiting for the others to speak in her place.

"I take it this is about our goals?" The last of them commented, never once taking his eyes off of the screen. Most turned a curious eye to the tech savvy teen.

Their host nodded and clarified, "That's right. I wanted all of us here so we could discuss plans from here on out." Saya pursed her lips. "We're safe at the moment and there's no need to run. We have optimal time to think and react. So that's why I'd like to get a clear picture of what you're going to do now."

The each shared another glance.

"Plan...?" Takashi echoed.

Saya nodded again. "Yes, your plans. Originally it was to find shelter and then find our families, right? Well, has anyone changed their minds about that?"

Takashi blinked slowly as a realization slowly settled. The plan... he'd almost forgotten about that! He'd almost forgotten about his mom... It may have only been two days, but really it felt like an eternity spent just trying to survive. He was so caught up in that revelation that he never noticed how Rei seemed to physically stiffen at the mention of family, her breath hitching as fresh wounds gradually began to bleed once more.

"R-Right, yeah, that's still the plan." Takashi said and turned to the rest of them for validation.

"Not for me." Ishiyama flipped his laptop around so they could see what he'd been looking at. "I'm staying here. Even if my parents are out there, I'll just die trying to find them at this rate. Look at this..." He pointed to a particular article, "this was just updated this morning."

It showed images of different countries around the world. France. Italy. America. China. They were all up in smokes while packs of Them roamed the streets like groups of hungry lions. Their mutilated bodies dragging about and bumping into one another. Ishiyama clicked again and again, and each image showed the same thing.

Sometimes it was Them, sometime it was other people. Looting, killing...

"The reports are slowing down in some places, but it's all the same. Riots, looting's, murders. It's like the world is coming to an end..." He trailed off, the end more mumbled to himself than any of them.

None could tear their gaze away from the disturbing pictures, each for different reasons. They all knew it was this bad, but too actually see everywhere else was sobering to say the least.

"In light of that," Saeko spoke up, "my father is your fathers tutor in the way of the sword. I believe I'll be the safest here until I hear word from him."

Niki was already too aware of her choices. Besides, it's not like her family cared. They didn't care when she was a child and they defiantly don't care now that she was almost an adult. Niki was lucky to see them once every six months as it was. They were probably already somewhere safe on some remote island with plenty of protection, ready to wait this all out. Their daughter the very last thing on their minds.

"I-I'm staying too..." She said softly.

Saya nodded at the three of them and regarded her oldest of friends. "What about you, Rei? Your mom and dad are both members of the SAT forces. I doubt you'd be able to find them before they found you."

Takashi may have loved Rei far more than he loved her, but the girl was still one of her oldest friends. Even if she did feel a little resentment toward her she'd never go out of her way to hurt Rei.

The brunette stayed silent for a brief second as she thought on it before speaking up. "I...I don't know. Do I have to decide right now?" The way she said it filled her heart with a strange mixture of worry and anger.

Saya crossed her arms and made her way to the balcony that overlooked the estate. "No. You don't. Take all the time you need, but remember...we don't have much of it." She said while fixing her glasses. "I'm asking all of you this because at some point, my father will ask you the same thing. And he will not be as patient as I." Here she hesitated. "...I guess what I'm trying to say is. We all made it together, and I wouldn't be here if not for every one of you. The least I can do is pay you back."

Indeed, each and everyone of them, even those who weren't here at the moment, were all apart of the reason why they'd made it out in the first place. They'd squabbled and argued and huddled together in fear. They'd broken skulls and ran over bodies together. They screamed and bled and clamped down hard just to see the next sunrise.

...but they did it. Together.

"I agree with Miyamoto-san." Shizuka spoke up. "We can't decide on something like that right now. We should think things over."

Takashi felt his heart start to race and his palms sweat. Saya was right! They'd made it out the school and the streets together! They'd fought their hardest to be here! As much as he didn't want to admit Takashi had connected with these people in a way he'd never connected with anyone else before. He'd certainly never driven the end of a bat into someones skull until just yesterday.

For what though? So we can all go our separate ways and die there? Saeko wanted to stay, and how could he fault her for that? It was safe here! She knew these people. He was positive everyone else shared in her sentiments too.

And Rei, it looked like she wasn't even sure what she wanted anymore...

I thought that was my job. He thought darkly. To be unsure.

"Okay..." Saya finally said after the silence had passed. "We'll talk about this again some other time then." She finished with a long winded sigh. She received a few thankful nods in return, but for the most part, it didn't look like they'd be changing their minds anytime soon. Hopefully her support would be enough to keep her hound of a father off their backs.

And still, nothing is resolved. She felt drained just thinking about it.

"Say...Ishiyama-kun, just how are you connecting to the internet right now?" Shizuka asked suddenly while peering over at the stupefied teen.

Ishiyama leveled her with a blank stare. "Uhhh, the wifi?" He responded slowly.

Shizuka perked up almost instantly as it dawned on her, her palm coming up to gently tap her forehead as if she'd just realized something obvious — which she did. "Does anyone have their cell? I need to make a quick call!" She chirped happily.

The door to his office was opened without warning and in stepped Naruto right after. His expression blank as he took a seat across from him.

Souichiro didn't even bother to look up from his paperwork to address him.

"Are you ever going to tell me the story behind that mask?"

Naruto ignored him and presented a question of his own, "Are you ever going to fix that receding hairline?"

The Don let out a dry chuckle. "Witty as always." He said while putting his pen down and offering the blond his full attention. "So, to what do I owe the visit?"

"Hayate's dead."

You could've heard a pin drop. Those normally hard eyes softened and the lines on Souichiro's face become all the more prominent as a sigh slipped past his pursed lips.

"That is...saddening. He was a beloved teacher and an old friend. How?"

Naruto's lip twitched into the makings of a snarl as he thought about the 'how' of it. "It wasn't Them, if that's what worries you. It was probably a group of punks who thought the shack would work as a good hide out. The old man probably didn't give it up...he put up a fight." Souichiro's hands curled into tightly wound fists as he continued. "...But he was out numbered and too old. They struck his head with something hard and it killed him instantly. Then they stuffed his body in the closet before looting the place."

"...Did you find them?" The Don whispered after a moment, his head dipped and a dark shadow cast over his face.

Naruto shook his head a no. "I never looked. Rei was with me..."

Souichiro held up a single hand to stop him. "You don't have to explain yourself, I understand. Still...it would have been nice to know those urchins received a proper punishment."

"They will." Naruto assured. "Fools always die together."

"And the intelligent die alone." Souichiro added whilst leaning back onto his chair. "Yuriko will be devastated when I tell her the news."

"Yeah...I suppose she will be. Anyway, that's all I had to tell you, so I'll be going no—"

"How well do you know Saya?" The Don asked suddenly.

A deadpan stare and a raised brow were his only responses. "Come again?" Naruto murmured.

"My daughter, Saya." The Don repeated, his tone and expression even. "How well do you know her? Would you say you're close friends?"

Naruto snorted at the thought. "Unless the definition of friends has changed, then no. Your precious gem probably thinks I'm some cold blooded killer."

"But you are killer."

The blond lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I never denied it."

Souichiro crossed his arms in response to that, the black uniform he wore stretching as his muscles bulged by the movement alone. "Well, she seems to think you are good friends. Good enough to use you as a bargaining chip to get out of her engagement."

At that, Naruto's brow furrowed. "That's news to me. I don't blame her though, she must be feeling desperate. You are forcing this on her after all," he made a face, "and her suitor. He's as bad as it gets."

"Oh? And how would you know this?"

"I've stalked these halls for a long time when you kept me locked up. Day and night. With all kinds of different faces. I've seen every dirty secret this place has to hide, and not all of them are your dirty secrets..."

Souichiro frowned at that.

Naruto, feeling as if he'd done his part, quickly stood and shoved his hands into his pockets. Turning his back on Souichiro with full intent on making his exit regardless of what came next. His hand already was twisting the knob when the Don chose to speak up one last time. As he did so often.

Really he expected as much.

"We talked about what you owe me, and you do owe me. Now it's time for you to do your part. In three days time, a small squad of my best men, myself included, are paying a visit to the nearby power plant to settle an important dispute. I'd like you to accompany us."

Naruto was about to rebut him, tell him that he didn't owe him or anyone in this world a damn thing...but, he'd be lying to himself if he did. Two people cared for him here, when he had nothing to offer and no way to repay them, and those two people were now dead. And he could have prevented it...

The truth was, he did owe this world something. What was given to him wasn't much, really it wasn't, but it was more than he'd ever had in his entire lifetime.

"I'll think about it."

The door slammed shut, and Souichiro was once again left alone in his office.

Well...it wasn't an outright no.

Two figures approached the gates of the Takagi Estate, a woman and a man. Both were injured and on the verge of death by the looks of it. The man was younger and wore a distinctly familiar school uniform. The woman, she was older, and was dragging the younger one along with all her remaining strength, his arm slung over her shoulder while she fought to stay conscience for just a little longer.

She didn't know why she was here, or the how of it really. She didn't care. All she knew was that behind those tall iron gates was relative safety.

"We...we made it, Yamada." She breathed out.

The teen didn't respond.

Kyoko took a moment to marvel at the size of the estate before exhaustion overcame here and she dropped, Yamada falling next to her with a quiet thud. Darkness crept up along the corners of her vision, and she could faintly hear the sound of running footsteps and men shouting before it all went black.

We...we made it...


	19. Chapter 19

19\. The time before a storm is always calm

Naruto crossed his arms and sighed. "Why did you call me out here?" He leveled the woman before him with a dry glare.

Yuriko giggled, all the while placing her cup of tea down on the table next to her as she regarded him. "Actually, it wasn't me who asked for you. Alice! Come out, dear." She cried.

For a moment no one answered, the garden she loved so much was silent, save for the passing winds rustling the plants — until tiny footsteps made themselves known. To his credit Naruto could have easily dodged her, but if he did so than the girl would more than likely fall, scrape her knee, and then cry for an hour. Knowing that he would somehow have to deal with that too, Naruto decided on letting her tackle him. Her tiny arms wrapping themselves around his waist as she clung to his frame, squeezing for all that she was worth in what one would call a very big hug.

It felt warm, he would admit.

It had been a long time since someone hugged him...

A painful memory threatened to come to life and return him to darker times, thankfully it never came to be.

"Naruto-san!" Alice said happily, a huge smile on her face. "No one's seen you in days and I was so worried because you didn't come back to me and so many people have been talking to me about stuff and some of them scare me and I didn't know what to say to them and I just wanted to hang out with you and Miya-san and not with them but I had no choice until Riko-san found me and she—"

"—Alice, please." Naruto interrupted her rant. "If you squeeze any tighter you might actually hurt me..."

In response, she only buried her face into his shirt and furiously shook it. "Nonono! I'm never letting go of you again! You disappear too much already, and I...I don't want you to disappear forever too!"

Naruto let out a soft sigh before reaching down and plucking the girl away from his person, she fought and flailed about for a moment before finally giving up, instead deciding on staring the blond down. After a wordless clash of wills, Alice finally let out a breath and slouched in defeat; there really was just no arguing with him after all. It's just like Miya-san said, he's a brick wall! She pouted and crossed her arms as he let her down, turning a defiant cheek while making her way over to Yuriko's side.

"You don't have to worry about that," Naruto reassured her, "I doubt there's anything alive or dead that could make me disappear."

Alice only puffed her chest at his words and actively ignored him, taking a seat across from the giggling Yuriko. Naruto only deadpanned at her antics. Alice's attempts to look angry with him were unfortunately for her, pointless, rendered null by the simple act of her swinging her legs back and forth — showcasing bright pink marshmallow sticker socks. He supposed he couldn't fault her for the way she felt though. It was like the nurse said, the girl had grown attached to him — uncomfortably so.

"Alice has been asking about you for almost a day now. I told her you were fine, but she insisted on seeing you for herself." Yuriko playfully winked. "She seems quite taken with you, Naruto." In spite of her apparent anger, the child still managed a small blush at the woman's words; having to turn her head even further so that they wouldn't see it.

Too bad for her they both did.

"Awwwe, now this is just adorable! I didn't know you had it in you! You'd better take good care of her now, you hear?"

If there was one thing Yuriko loved to do, it was tease him. Like a nagging, scolding mother would a son. Frankly, it really irked him. "You're a witch. You would even use children for your schemes." He said. The comment was obviously directed at her but she didn't look the least bit fazed by it.

"If I'm a witch then you must be the devil himself, Naruto."

Naruto only shrugged in response and said nothing else about it. He was about ready to make his exit, thinking his part here was done, when an odd smirk tugged the corners of Yuriko's lips up. Normally that wouldn't bring him any pause, but there was something off about the way she was looking at him. He'd seen that look a couple of times before and it always spelled trouble. At the same time, Alice — who was previously ignoring him — was now staring directly at him, an odd twinkle in her eyes.

Something was definitely up.

"You're both creeping me out..." He trailed off with a raised brow.

From seemingly nowhere, Yuriko was holding onto a pair of scissors, snipping them dangerously his way while outright leering at him. Alice followed the woman's lead, a pathetic attempt at a crazed grin on her too young face. "It's time to take care of that dead animal on your head, Na-ru-to."

The blond blinked almost owlishly. A bit caught off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Alright, Alice! Go for it!" Yurkio cried, giving the girl a thumbs up.

Without needing to be told twice, Alice sprung from her seat, darted at him and then jumped, pulling him into another huge hug and giving him another squeeze. "I'm not letting go! Not this time! You're going to sit down and get a haircut, Naruto-san!" She ordered, glaring up at him with wide eyes full of some kind of determination.

Naruto struggled a bit — read an entire minute — before letting out a defeated sigh of his own. "Isn't this a little extreme?" He could not pluck her off so easily this time without hurting her and neither could he shake her off. Turning a dry glare to the slowly approaching Yuriko, Naruto could only silently assure her of his vengeance. The thin smile that threatened to tear her usually composed features in half told him she didn't really care.

"When it comes to you nothing is extreme," she smiled sweetly, "now, hold still."

Naruto only shook his head, a bored look on his face. "You underestimate me." Before Yuriko could get another word in, the blond was obscured in colorless smoke that came from out of nowhere. When it finally cleared, Alice found she was instead gripping the nearby vase instead of the stoic blond — who conveniently enough just so happened to be gone. Alice pouted as she slid down the large ornament, disappointment evident in her tone.

"Not fair, Naruto-san is a cheater!"

"That he is, Alice-chan," Yuriko chuckled mirthlessly, "that he is..." Really, she should have expected that one.

A part of her was just glad that Alice didn't ask about the how of it all and only focused on Naruto's disappearance. She didn't think she could explain that one, at least, not without seeming crazy.

Haircut my ass. Naruto trudged through the dimly lit halls of the estate, his hands shoved into his pockets as he stalked toward his now shared living space. So far the day had been a long one, and from what he could tell, few had yet to realize how deep the hole they were staring into really was. Slowly but surely the people here were letting their guard down, he could see it all around him — they thought they were safe. This would only make things twice as bad when the shit actually hits the fan. I don't need to bother with such a trivial thing.

A frown tugged the corners of his lips down. He hoped to have answers by the end of the day. How he was going to train Niki, how he would respond to the Don. Instead he'd wasted most of it lurking about in the shadows and avoiding people he shouldn't even bother avoiding.

It was quite frankly, pathetic. He suddenly stopped mid trek, his eyes staring out at nothing in particular. "What the hell is happening to me...?" The blond mused aloud to himself, bringing out both of his hands and gazing at them as if they were the hands of a stranger. He blinked, and saw them colored red. He blinked again and they were clean.

There were many things he regretted doing, saying. There were many times in his life where if he could, he would go back and change things without a second thought. He was no stranger to guilt. He was no stranger to hatred. But this feeling...it was different somehow. It burned more, struck harder, and dug deeper than any other. It paralyzed him. He'd only felt like this once before in his life, back when he first faced Madara on the battlefield and had been utterly defeated.

Naruto was afraid. He wasn't so sure anymore, about anything. Not anymore at least.

He wanted to keep his promise to Misuzu, and somewhere deep down within, he knew it was what he'd wanted all along. He wanted to live a better life, an enjoyable one, for Hayate. But could he do it again? Could he even do it all? After failing so many others, so many times, did he even deserve a chance at redemption?

Did he of all people deserve to be happy?

It felt as if he were trapped at the bottom of a deep well, like he'd been trapped there for ages looking up at that bright ball of light, of joy and happiness, desperately reaching out for it — curling his fingers, grasping at nothing, slowly withering, but still clinging to that untouchable light nonetheless. Because it was all he could ever do.

I trained until my body couldn't handle it. I studied hard; I asked for help, I went without sleep. I planned, I plotted, I fought and bled...and it still wasn't enough. He shut his eyes, hands clenching at his sides. If I fail again...I-I can't take failing anyone ever again. It's why I don't try anymore...but...a part of me wants to try. A part of me can't help but want to try.

In all honesty, he was tired of being like this.

Aimless.

Broken.

Alone.

It was enough to make him sick. He hated himself. More than anything or anyone else...

...he hated himself.

"There's nothing wrong with holding on, boy. Even of your hands start to cramp and your fingers swell up and turn purple. Hold on for dear life and never let go."

"Y-You need this just as much as she does."

"I'll always love you..."

Naruto's eyes snapped open and a breath escaped him. A memory of his old life, and one of the most painful ones at that, resurfacing...

"This isn't like you! The Naruto I know would never just go out and kill people like that!" Sakura cried, her hands balled up into tightly wound fists, green eyes on the verge of tears as they glared down a pair of downtrodden blue. The white chunin vest she wore that signified her status as a medic rising and falling, an indication to how out of breath she was from all of the yelling.

"Sakura-chan, I—"

"—Don't! Please...don't, Naruto..." Her lower lip quivered before she spoke up again. "It's not fair! It's just not fair, Sasuke-kun disappears and you—you get turned into this! It's not fair! Not to me, not to us, not to you!" She yelled, shaking her head furiously. "Why...why did it have to be you...?" She trailed off, her tear-ridden eyes freezing him in place.

It was the first time they'd seen each other in months. The last time he saw Sakura, she was crying to him about Sasuke's sudden disappearance, and before he could console his teammate he was dragged away and inducted into the newly re-born Anbu Root program as its ultimate weapon-to-be. After that Danzo declared war on both the Sand and the Sound villages, and he hadn't seen much of her or any of the rookies since. Gradually, they were all sent out into the front-lines just like he was. Some lived, others died. As time went on what was nine was cut down to a mere five within the span of seven months. He didn't even have time to mourn them.

And here they were — comrades, teammates — face to face again after months apart. She was crying again, it seemed like that was all he and Sasuke were ever good for, making her cry. He already knew what she was referring too. It wasn't a secret after all. The first Shinobi his age to ever earn A-Rank status in three different Bingo Books; Naruto Uzumaki, the Slayer of the Bloody Leaf. His body count was quickly reaching his late fathers.

There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but... "I—I have to go, Sakura-chan." He averted his gaze. He couldn't meet her eyes any longer, not now, not like this.

Sakura was the same, she hadn't changed. It made him happy and sad to know that. She still hated the sight of blood, couldn't stomach killing, and above all else, she still held that innocent glimmer in her eyes he was beginning to learn to spot out in other people. The same glimmer he'd probably lost long ago. For a time, people could look at him and see what he saw in her right now, but those times had passed.

He silently brushed past her, his hand about to open the flap of the tent while the other reached for the mask clipped to his side before she spoke up, her words barley above a whisper.

"You're leaving me too...and win or lose; you won't ever come back..."

Naruto's brow furrowed together. Before he could react, a pair of arms gently wrapped themselves around him, rooting him in place, and he found himself being pulled into a warm embrace.

"It was so much fun you know...going on missions, having adventures with you two. You were my friends...my family. I didn't know it at the time, but you were..." Sakura choked back another sob as she spoke. "I'll always treasure those times..." Naruto shook in her arms and his breath hitched at her last words. "I'll always love you, Naruto."

The Earth shook and rattled, and idly, Naruto realized that they were under attack. Whatever surprise they had in store for the current Mizukage was spoiled and they were the ones taken by surprise instead. The last thing he saw before a seal burned at the back of his neck and demanded that he come, was Sakura's smiling face, and the love shimmering in those bright green eyes.

It was the last time he would ever see her again.

Her words that day, the look in her eyes — both stayed with him for the coming months. And after she died during a raid on the joint Mist-Earth Alliance stronghold, that look haunted his every waking moment, even when he closed his eyes he would see her, see the love in her emerald orbs and his heart would weep. Because of that he could not find rest, no matter how hard he tried. And the sleepless night became all the more common.

Looking back on it now he supposed her death was what started it all. After Sakura died, Naruto began to question everything he'd done and everything he would do. Kakashi had immediately taken over his training after that and from then on out, a revolution was in the works to usurp the by then power-mad Danzo. His hands fell limply to his side and for a moment Naruto just stood there. He could see her face, but just like all the others, he couldn't remember what the sound of her voice was like...

It was soft...no, it was loud. He chuckled darkly to himself. It was always so damn loud...how could I forget something so loud? How could I—

"Naruto...?"

He blinked and Rei was in front of him, waving her hand in-front of his face, worry evident in her expression. When she saw that he finally responded the brunette backed off a bit and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," she crossed her arms defensively, "I was on my way back to my room when I saw you sort of just...standing there, so I figured I'd—"

"It's fine..." He murmured, still staring out at seemingly nothing.

Rei raised a brow at the strange way he was acting, well, stranger. It reminded her of back at the apartment before he suddenly saved Alice's life, when the defeated look in his eyes was more prominent and noticeable than ever before. That was the first time she realized that there was more to Uzumaki Naruto than meets the eye.

Much more...

"You don't look fine. Are you sure that you're okay?" Rei asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He did look fine, not scratch on him, as always. So then...why does he look so bummed? Is it...is it because of gramps? She visibly sobered at the thought. Of course, that has to be it!

The two stood within the wide, luxurious halls, what was now becoming a common meeting place for the randoms of their unlikely band of survivors. Rei brought a hand up to her shoulder and began to nervously rub it, biting her lower up as she tried to come up with what to say next. The last time he'd been like this she called him pathetic — and he agreed. This time, she wanted to say the right thing.

...but, what could she say to him of all people?

"Uhh, hey...I know it sucks right now, and we've both—Hey, wait! Where are you going?!"

Before she could finish, Naruto silently brushed past her. He didn't respond to her calls at all and instead wordlessly turned the corner and vanished from her line of sight. She made after him, but found that the second she turned the very same corner — he was gone. Rei searched the halls for another minute or so before letting out a discontent and tired sigh. It wasn't like she would ever actually find him anyways.

At this point I should have expected as much. She mused to herself with a frown marking her delicate features. Still...I'm a bit worried. The look in his eyes, it was a bit different than anything she'd ever seen from him. It was darker, duller, and even emptier. Just what the hell is going on with you, Naruto?

When Kyoko next awoke, it was on a soft bed, with a fresh pair of clothing replacing her bloodstained ones and a large bandage wrapped around her head to slow whatever bleeding might have threatened her life. She craned her neck, wincing at the pain, and spotted Yamada asleep in the bed over. His own body wrapped in bandages and a peaceful look on his face. The redhead let out a breath of relief at the sight of him and eased her head back onto the pillow, tears threatening to spill as she reveled in the fact that they were finally safe.

"It's good to see that you're up. I was beginning to worry."

Kyoko flinched at the unfamiliar voice, her eyes darting on instinct toward the speaker. She half-expected to see that man again, looming over her with a disgusting smile, but was happily proven wrong. It was a man, but one who's face most everyone in Tokonosu had seen at least once before. The face of its stoic leader, Takagi Souichiro.

"Takagi-sama...?" She spoke up, mildly surprised at how her voice came out hoarse and scratchy.

Exactly how long had she been out?

He nodded once and Kyoko was mildly surprised when he reached over and handed her a cool glass of water. Under normal circumstances she would have been outright embarrassed at how greedily she drank its contents down, but at the moment she could only drink and cry simultaneously. These past two days had been utter hell. Part of her almost wanted to end it now before it got any worse, but she was too much of a coward to actually go through with it.

As if reading her mind he answered her question.

"You've been asleep for the past eighteen hours..." Kyoko almost choked as she gulped down the water — that was almost an entire day! He allowed her a moment to collect herself before continuing. "You were both heavily injured. Honestly, it's a miracle you made it back here at all. The details don't matter now though, what matters is you made it. And more importantly, you are a hero, Hayashi-san. You saved a life on this day." He gestured to the sleeping Yamada. "Most people, most adults, they would have abandoned this child...but not you. You are a brave and kind soul, and are more than welcome to join us here."

Her hands were shaking, she noted absently as she handed him the empty cup, and a single nod was all she could manage in response. The crying made it hard to see let alone speak.

"You are probably feeling very overwhelmed at the moment. I will give you some time to yourself. If you need anything, I've stationed a guard outside this room. You need only call for him." Souichiro stood and bowed once before he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him so as to not disturb the boy. He didn't need to stay and watch her piece herself back together; the best thing for her right now was privacy. No doubt she went through a lot just getting here.

Meanwhile, Kyoko couldn't stop the shaking. In spite of how hard she tried, she could not fight her body. Her entire form quivered and shook as she faintly recalled the 'how' of how she got to this point.

That man...

He slaughtered everyone like they were cattle.

Shido, Kawamoto, Tsunoda — they were all dead, bludgeoned by the sick bastard — and she was next. He approached her with that sick smile, his arm covered in blood and sticky gore and just as he was about to end it, he suddenly froze up. Then she blinked once and he was gone, like a bad horror movie flick, leaving her and a distraught Yamada behind to gaze upon the mutilated bodies of their allies. The teen couldn't take what he'd seen and passed out shortly after.

Her shaking intensified. The things he did to them, the way he moved. Kyoko had only seen one person ever move like that...

Her hands clenched, fingers gripping at the edge of her blanket as she fought to suppress both her rage and her fear. This time she would confront him!

"...the biggest traitor in recent history! The slayer of Root..."

That man knew Naruto, knew who he was and what he could do — what he'd done. A traitor and a merciless killer, that's what he'd called Naruto. That was why, this time for sure, she would confront him! He was a danger to everyone around him, especially if he had whoever it was that killed her group after him, hot on his trail too. A frightening image of that disturbing smile flashed in her mind again and almost sent her into a panic attack. There was no doubt about it now...if he didn't leave then Uzumaki Naruto would be the death of them all.

And she would not be letting that happen!

Naruto let his head fall back against the modest couch in the center of the room and groaned. Next to him, Niki sighed.

"I still don't approve of this..." She mumbled, her eyes fixated on the television in front of them, a rerun of a popular movie playing for the fifth time today.

"Yeah yeah, indecent. Whatever. Just let me rest for a little bit, will you?" He murmured, running a hand through his long blond hair.

"...You really do need a haircut. I wish you'd listen." She stated pointedly, watching the neck length locks fall over his ears.

"I wish people would stop saying that I need a haircut. I wish people would mind their own damn business. I wish—"

"Okay, I get. I'll shut up now."

Naruto managed a half-smirk at her choice of wording and nodded in thanks. When the silence returned and all he could hear was the backdrop of the movie, Naruto let himself ease up a bit and released a long breath he'd been holding for most of the day.

Niki blinked when she heard him, sparing him a glance only to quickly realize that that was a mistake. Because the second she laid eyes on him Niki realized once again — thanks to their close proximity — that Naruto really was handsome, in his own way. She never failed to notice actually, but rather chose to ignore it in favor of focusing on why she didn't like him instead. Then it hit her all at once.

She was sharing a room with a guy, an attractive one at that. She'd seen him half-naked; she was sitting with him now, watching a movie on the couch...

...like a couple...

Her cheeks turned an impressive shade of pink. I-It's only because he's a boy! She told herself, and it was the truth. Niki had never been good with boys in general. The one guy who tried to approach her ended up having to take her to the hospital because she'd passed out mid-confession. Needless to say, she was terrible with guys. So of course being this close to one at all times sent alarms flaring in her head. Even so there was nothing she could — or better, there was nothing she would do. They'd sat there for almost twenty minutes in silence, a rather comfortable one at that, before Niki decided to stop twiddling her thumbs and finally decided to speak up on what was bothering her.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Why..." she seemed conflicted, "why don't you ever talk about yourself?"

Naruto cracked a single eye open at the question.

"That's because there's nothing to talk about."

"B-But that's not right. You have to have something. A past, friends, a family? Something! You—you have to have something..."

Naruto's piercing gaze looked right through her and into the depths of her very soul, like always.

"I don't. I don't like to talk about the past, I don't have any more friends, and I'm an orphan."

Her breath hitched at that last part. That was news to her. "You're an orphan...? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories..." She trailed off, pealing her eyes away from his and finding interest in something else. He didn't seem to really care though, but then again, he always looked like he didn't care.

Naruto snorted.

"It's fine, it's in the past and I don't think about the past anymore." He was lying of course. He thought about the past all the time — hell, he practically lived in it. "Just let me take my nap, damn it." It was his way of ending the conversation before it started to tread on thin ice, which it most certainly was.

There was nothing she could say to that.

An orphan... She sneaked a glance at him, her lips forming into a thin line. Hearing that, it makes a little sense. Why he is the way he is. A life without a family. Without someone to rely on, someone to have your back when things got rough. It would make a chiseled stone out of anyone. Even her own parents, who never provided the love she so desperately craved, still made sure she lived a good life. At the very least she was never left wanting.

Naruto was alone. He was alone from the start. It made sense, but...

It still isn't enough. There's more to it. She studied his features intently and came to one conclusion — he was a ghost, the true embodiment of the walking dead. He was linked to this world by heavy chains of regret, and by a lingering sentiment that coiled and clung to his body like a snake and would never let go so long as he breathed. The more Niki thought about it the more she believed it. Uzumaki Naruto was a ghost. He was dead on the inside. As much a walking corpse as any of Them.

But, why? Why would Misuzu care so much about someone like you? I—I just don't understand... Niki sat and mused on the fact for longer than she probably should have.

A hundred different thoughts crossed her mind, and time passed quickly all the while as she sorted through them. By the time she realized that the credits had finished rolling on the screen, her eyelids felt like dumbbells, and without putting up much of a fight she gave into her need of sleep. She was too tired, and her body was sore from last nights 'jog', not to mention she barley got any sleep because of his spontaneous decision to move in with her.

And damn it, he was napping! So she would too! It was only fair after all!

With that, she closed her eyes and let the couch eat her. Niki was asleep in no time at all.

Kouta scrambled back, the pistol in his hands gripped tightly as he shuffled through the thankfully empty halls, a bag full of food in his other hand. Hopefully it would stay that way. The most Kouta had seen of other people since his arrival here were a few of the guards and servants that were scattered about doing their jobs. He was more than okay with that though, it was much better than running into any of his friends or any of Them — at the moment he didn't think he could face them, or anyone really, with the way he was now.

A frown marked his face at the thought.

That word stuck out to him — friends. Were they really friends? He considered them as such, but did they the think of him like that?

Did it even matter...?

Friends...people to care about...it will just get you killed. At the thought, he grit his teeth and he doubled his pace. I need to get back!

Kouta slid on his heel and made a sharp left, a crazed and desperate twinkle in his muddy brown eyes. Unfortunately for him his plans for a quick getaway were ruined when he ran into a much bigger man with two more men of similar size at his side. The teen fumbled and fell onto his behind, his bag and gun both falling on the ground next to him as a result of the unintended collision. With a groan, he tried to make sense of what had just happened. Only for his body to freeze up when whoever had bumped into him spoke.

"Hey, you alright kid—whoa, is that a gun?!" A rough and deep voice cried. The man's darkly colored eyes moved from the groaning Kouta to the weapon a few inches away. "Where the hell did you get a gun?! You shouldn't be running around with something like that!"

Kouta's eyes snapped wide open and he quickly looked up at the three adult men towering over him. He watched the apparent leader reach out to grab his gun and practically screamed at him to stop. "No! Wait, please! I know it isn't a toy! But need it to stay alive! I-I'm no amateur, I-I've used them before! So please..." He begged them.

The man stopped and sent him a questioning look. "Are you joking? This isn't a toy! This can kill people!" He barked, ignoring Kouta's cries all the while and picking up the polished brass, admiring it for half a second before tucking it into his hip. "I don't know how you found that, but next time bring it over to one of us kid. A gun is a weapon for an adult. You shouldn't have to dirty your hands. Besides, you're safe here. You don't need this." He patted where the gun now rested and smiled.

Another of the men extended a hand to help him up. "Sorry about that, we really should have been more aware. We're guards after all." He laughed boisterously and grinned, scratching at the back of his head with his free hand.

Kouta didn't respond. He didn't laugh or smile or take the help. He just stared.

"N-No...I—I need that..." He muttered, fogged up glasses hanging by his nose, showcasing his wide and bloodshot eyes for the three to see.

"Hey...are you alright, boy?" The man who extended the offer retracted his hand after the teen refused to respond. "We—we should probably get out of here, Hajime-san. He'll be fine on his own."

"Without that gun he shouldn't be a danger to himself or anyone else. Let's move out now or we'll be late to the meeting." The third spoke up.

"Yeah..." Hajime nodded. He hesitated for a moment after that, before finally deciding on what to say. "Keep your head up kid, everything is going to be okay from here on out. Trust us adults!" He thumbed him up and then left with his two comrades in tow. Leaving Kouta behind, alone and defenseless.

My gun. My 'safety'. He grit his teeth even harder, to the point where he could feel them chipping away from the force. Those fucking idiots! They don't know anything! Safe? Trust the adults? What kind of bullshit is that?! He snarled. They don't know a damn thing! We aren't safe! We're all going to die! We're going to die and turn into those fucking things and rot! His anger had him shaking; his entire body felt like it was on fire.

And then, as if a giant tub of water had been dropped over him, it was gone. The fire was doused and it was over. Kouta sat there for what felt like an eternity, alone in that massive hallway that seemed like it stretched on forever until finally he stood and dragged himself along.

I need to get back... He had more guns, one wasn't such a loss. It was his only handgun...but he supposed when it all came tumbling down on them; he would just find that man's dead body and take it back from him then. Yeah... His features darkened. That will work just fine.

When Naruto stirred from his sleep, his eyes fluttering open, they met a rather peculiar sight. Niki's head had somehow found a pillow in his shoulder, her long silky hair draping his arm and her body leaning onto his. Her lips slightly parted and soft breaths escaping her in a rhythmic fashion. She was out in every sense of the word. Naruto swore he could even pick up on faint snoring. Without disturbing her, the blond stealthily escaped her grasp, his arms holding her up as he gently eased her head onto the couch pillow before sighing.

Blue eyes spared the television a glance after. The movie's halfway through again... He cursed the fact that he'd actually passed out. A rare and bitter smile came to life on his pale face. I really have gotten soft. Without thinking about it, the blond made his way over to the bathroom — intent on taking a shower. He quietly shut the door behind him, undressing all the while, and then tossed his dirty clothes into laundry bin while giving the fact that they still had staff working a moment of his time. The thought instantly perished when the warm water hit his back.

Naruto brought his hands up again, watching the trails of water run down his palms and fingers — and then it was blood. Sticky red blood, with an underlining grime that reeked of failure. Gods, he was filthy. He didn't know how long he spent in that shower, never actually cleaning himself. When he stepped out into the modest bathroom it was foggy. So foggy that he couldn't even see his own reflection in the tiny mirror above the sink.

There was barely a day left for him to decide on what to do and how he would do it.

It shouldn't even be this hard in the first place.

Should he go with Souichiro? The man rubbed him the wrong ways at times and he was a bit of an extremist, but he wasn't a bad man at all. He was honest, cared about his family and friends, and really did want the best for those around him. It wasn't like Souichiro had it out for him. He was just like Yuriko, concerned over his well-being for whatever reason. They opened their home up to him after all. They helped forge his papers. They helped him blend in.

He did owe them.

But I shouldn't get involved. These people...they aren't my problem. And if I make it my problem, it'll drive me insane. His options were too depressing. Live alone and die a slow, inevitable death, or fail all over again and be driven mad as a result. He didn't particularly favor either of the two.

His free hand clutched at his naval and he grimaced.

I just can't catch a break...

Naruto let out a soft sigh and wiped the mirror clean, and for the first time in a long time, he took a good look at himself. He stared for almost a whole minute at the stranger looking back at him through those jaded blue eyes. He looked sick, he noted.

Pale skin, deep bags, and his hair...

Naruto brought up a finger and playfully pulled at his wet hair. I can barely see my face underneath it all. It really was long. He remembered a time when he hated letting his hair get long. When he was younger, it filled him with painful thoughts, made him think that he looked a little bit like the Fourth — a little too much like him.

If I failed at being a weapon. If I failed at being a hero. If I failed at living a normal life. Then...what is it that I can be? What can I do?

He stared at the person in the mirror hard, as if they would answer him. Although silence was all he got in return for his efforts.

"What the hell happened to you, Uzumaki Naruto...?" He whispered to himself.

Yuriko sat in her garden, a book in one hand and a smile on her face as she read along. Reading was one of her favorite pastimes. It both freed the mind and instructed it at the same time. With every book, with every story told and character met, Yuriko felt as if she was slowly growing to understand the world around her a little more each time.

The sun was beginning to set, and in spite of the ongoing apocalypse the day had been a peaceful one.

"Neh, Riko-san, how come we can never see the stars in the sky?" Alice asked next to her, peering up at the slowly changing sky with curiosity ablaze in those wide violet orbs.

The girl had been spending quite a bit of time by her side, although Yuriko suspected it was mostly because Alice had a sweet tooth the size of the city and she continuously provided her with treats. At first she was just interested in the child who Naruto had supposedly saved, but quickly found herself enjoying her presence regardless. It was a nice change from all of the frantic and crazed civilians she'd been dealing with earlier in the day.

Her brow furrowed and she frowned.

Those people are getting restless. Everyone is getting restless. She fought back a sigh. We need word from the power-plant soon or we'll lose control of the more rebellious ones.

The people they had saved were starting to wonder why they weren't allowed inside the estate. Why they and their families had to be outside at night in the tents so close to Them. When she explained that the rooms were reserved for workers and guards they calmed down a bit, but it wouldn't be long before one of the children was spotted. They might not be aware of it, but Saya's friends were currently getting the V.I.P treatment for helping bring their daughter back home safe and sound. The same however could not be said about others.

"Because our city is too big, our light blocks out the light of any stars in the sky."

Alice pondered on her words for a moment before her eyes twinkled in delight and a brilliant smile overtook her childish features.

"Wow," she breathed out, amazed, "so you're saying that we're even brighter than the stars?!"

Yuriko blinked. She'd never really thought about it that way, until now that is. A soft giggle escaped her. Hmm, the youth really is amazing.

"That's right, Alice. Our light is so bright that it covers up the the very stars themselves." She played into her child-like wonder, finding it irresistibly cute. If only more adults held on to the kid inside of them. The world would be a much better place.

Yuriko watched Alice's features brighten and felt her smile grow. The poor girl seemed genuinely hurt when Naruto had made his escape earlier and had been silent for a good while now. Only munching on her snacks and lazily flipping through the manga that was given to her without a word. Much like herself really, except she was enjoying an herbal tea instead of a bag of chocolate-wafers.

"Aren't you two peas in a pod?"

Alice was startled, but she wasn't — it had happened too many times for her to react now. Yuriko knew that voice and she knew him, however much he hated to admit it. She did in fact know him.

"Oh, you came back? That's odd. By the way that's a rather outdated American expression." Yuriko said, absentmindedly taking another sip of her tea.

"Naru—I-I mean..." Alice perked up at the sight of him, but quickly remembered what had happened and instead blew a raspberry his way. He could only deadpan in response.

"I did..." He trailed off, a bit unsure of how to proceed next. He was already beginning to regret this. Dark blue eyes darted to the clippers laying on the table and she followed his gaze, and then met it. Naruto couldn't help but frown at just how satisfied she'd looked when it all clicked.

"Say no more. Please, have a seat." She even stood and let him have her spot. Her book and tea left abandoned. "Alice, be a dear and fetch me some water."

Gingerly, he approached the chair. When he was seated and ready, Yuriko draped a long piece of cloth over him and tied it behind his neck, then she went to work. With every snip, he watched a strand of blond fall. Snip. Snip. Snip. More of his hair fell, this time in clumps. Alice had returned in a hurry, rather speechless and a bit confused at why he came back, but still happy nonetheless. The girl sat in-front of him over the grass for the entire twenty-seven minute haircut — yes, he counted — her legs crossed and a dumb smile on her face, although gradually, it wilted away into one of astonishment.

By the time Yuriko was done, even she let out a small gasp.

"Oh..." Was all she could manage.

Naruto didn't bother asking what was wrong and instead answered the question on his mind for himself by reaching out and grabbing the mirror that Alice was now offering him, a strange look on her face. He put it up and blinked at what he saw.

I look younger. Was the first thing that came to his mind.

Where before his hair was almost long enough to pull into a ponytail, the usual spunk matted down by the length and draping itself over his eyes and face. Now it was short. A little shorter than when he was twelve if he could compare it to something. The spunk was back too; his hair was a bit more vibrant now, a purer blond. His bangs barely touched his eyebrows and now much of his face was showing.

"You look great..." Yuriko whispered from behind him, a hand placing itself over his shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze. He looked his age. Like a boy of seventeen should.

Not a merciless killer.

Alice nodded furiously alongside her. "You look totally different! Ten out of ten, Naruto-san!" She thumbed him up and grinned.

Naruto didn't respond to either of their comments. He didn't even bother to shake Yuriko's hand off. He just stared at himself for the second time in that day, amazed, that same finger coming up to tug at his hair again. I look younger... He touched the faint lines marking his cheeks and felt the skin. It had been a very long time since he'd seen himself like this...

What exactly did this mean?

He never bothered with a haircut. No time, no interest in his appearance — in himself. It was just training field after training field, battle after battle. His body was a weapon and he kept it sharp, but his looks? So long as it didn't get in his way he couldn't have cared less. So why care now?

"I'll always love you, Naruto..."

Those were the happiest times of his life. When he was on Team Seven he felt as if he truly belonged somewhere for once in his life. It was rough at first but with time they bonded. Through life and death moments they grew closer. They watched each other's backs. They'd slept in the woods together, spent days and nights with each other for weeks on end. They challenged each other, took care of each other, and looked out for one another.

They were a team...

They were his team.

And one by one...he failed them, and at the very end he couldn't even manage to die right. Sasuke was probably in whatever hell awaited people who planned on taking their own lives waiting on him. He was probably unbelievably pissed right now, wondering where he might have ended up. A laugh almost left him at the thought. The stuck up prick probably deserved it.

"N-Naruto-san...?"

He blinked at the sound of his name being called, and then took note of the wet feeling running down his cheeks. Curiously, he brought the same finger that tugged at his hair up to his eye, and was rather surprised to feel water.

He was crying.

Crying with a blank look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Are—are you okay?"

He looked at Alice and nodded, in spite of the tears running down his face.

"I'm fine."


	20. Chapter 20

20\. A reason to live, is a reason to fear

*Hey everyone, a bit of a short chapter (I think my second shortest ever) but it's the last of the 'calm before the storm'. Things are really going to start picking up from here on out. I couldn't decide where to end it, as always, but I thought I chose a good spot. As always thank you for all of your patience. I'm also feeling a lot better! I can move my arm above shoulder level with minimal-pain! But who the fuck cares?! Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Thank you for taking the time to read and reviewing.

The cold winds blew and caressed his exposed skin.

"Pathetic."

The makings of a frown could be seen underneath the shadows of a fur lined hood. A single, dark blue eye watched the scene below as the owner was gradually filled with growing contempt. Uzumaki Naruto was crying, in front of others no less, salty tears dripped down the blonds cheeks and he looked all too confused about it. It made him feel sick. How shameful. How very pathetic. At his side, the shadows hands curled into tightly wound fists, a rare pang of anger coursing through him.

"You're more pathetic than I ever imagined..." He couldn't entertain this for much longer. It would send him over the edge. No, if he wanted this to work, he had to be careful. "You're making the same mistakes all over again, fool." His gaze lingered on the woman and the child for a second longer before the cloaked man vanished entirely, gone with the wind, leaving no trace of his ever being there behind.

Below, Naruto's attention was drawn to a far off corner of the Estate roof, only for the blond to find nothing there.

Yuriko lay in her own bed, her eyes blankly staring at the high ceilings above her as she pictured the scene over and over. Next to her was the man she loved, and at the moment there was no danger to their lives. In spite of this however she still found it difficult to sleep, more so than any of the previous nights. Yuriko's thoughts were too distracted by the imminent threat lurking behind their walls to even consider sleep, and by the boy who she had grown to see as family somewhere along the line.

"Are you okay, love?"

Her eyes flickered over to her handsome husband and she smiled lovingly.

"No. Not really. Are you?"

He fought back a sigh at her words. "No...Not really." They both let out a soft laugh after the moment passed and gazed into the others eyes. Souichiro brought a single hand up to cup his wife's chin and then planted a soft kiss over her forehead. "But, at least I can still do this." He said, a gentle smile on his tempered features.

Yuriko shut her eyes and relished the feeling. "Mmm, yeah, that is nice." She nuzzled closer to him and stole his warmth.

"So what's bothering you?"

"You man besides the armies of the walking dead?"

"Funny."

Yuriko smiled again but this one was a bit more forced than the last.

"It's Naruto...I—I gave him a haircut today."

Souichiro blinked.

"You...gave him a haircut?"

His wife slowly nodded her head. "I've been trying to get him to cut it for a long time now," she bit her bottom lip, "it looked even messier than before. I-I almost got him earlier today, but he used one of his tricks to disappear." She paused. "But...then he came back and I...I cut his hair..." Yuriko looked up at him, and Souichiro was surprised to see tears forming in the corners of her bright eyes. "He took one look at himself, Sou, and he cried. He shed real tears."

A raised brow was all Souichiro could manage, his expression twisting at the thoughts. He remained silent however and only listened to her vent.

"Something's wrong with him, Sou. Something's changed. I don't know what, but...but I'm not even sure if it's for the best. He seems even more conflicted, more confused." She looked up at him with pleading eyes and all but whispered. "Why do you think he came back...? Why do you think he's still here...?"

Yuriko loved Naruto like she loved her own child; she loved that boy like he was the son they never could have. A boy who'd threatened to kill her, who put her life in danger, and who weaseled his way into both of their hearts without ever actually trying nonetheless. It was an odd, strange, and complicated occurrence — but such was the nature of human emotion. And in the end even he wasn't immune to that boy's charm.

In response Souichiro could only squeeze Yuriko tight and try to ease her worries, lovingly stroking her hair as he spoke. "Who knows, love." He pressed his lips over hers. "We'll just have to hope that whatever the change, it is a good one."

He said that, but Yuriko wasn't so sure. Her husband never quite spent as much time with Naruto as she did, he was aware of Naruto's sensitive nature, but he didn't know just how fragile Naruto's psyche really was. Souichiro saw Naruto as an adult, an experienced and well trained killer, someone who was strong willed and strong minded — but he was wrong. Naruto was just a child. It's all he'd ever been. One who was a single push away from losing what was left of his mind altogether.

She could still recall their first conversation. It was the first time she'd realized that he wasn't just broken but that he was shattered. Dozens of tiny little pieces was what remained, some of them beyond repair. At the time Yuriko couldn't help but wonder what kind of person did this to a child? She couldn't imagine what it was that drained the life from those blue eyes.

"Are you going to eat? It's not poisoned or anything."

"...I know."

He'd been unconscious for a week. His body hooked to all sorts of machines that beeped and buzzed randomly, keeping him alive all the while. According to the doctors his injuries alone were enough to kill a normal man twice over. At the most it would have been a month before his eyes would have seen the light of the world — by the eighth day the boy was awake. That same day the four guards stationed outside his door were killed and he attempted to make a grand escape.

Locating Naruto wasn't hard, they just followed the trail of blood and eventually they found to him, keeled over and choking up a glob of blood, all the while watching them with a look that seemed better suited for a wild animal than a human child. What happened after that was mostly blur. One second she was next to Souichiro, eyeing the cornered boy while fingering the stun-gun at her side just encase, and the next she was his hostage, her husbands terrified expression her new view and his angry cries overwhelming the soft, labored breaths of her captor.

A multitude of red beams flickered to life like a light-show and for a second, Yuriko feared the worst.

They would kill him, a child who knew nothing of his situation. Who could barely speak their language. A child.

Then his hold over her became slack, and with an audible thump his barley clothed body hit the carpet and stained the expensive fabric a richer red. Yuriko pleaded for her husband not to kill him that night, and after hours of yelling and arguing he'd finally agreed to her request.

"You know? Then, why not eat?"

Yuriko would never forget his words.

"Because it's not poisoned, because it won't kill me."

The certainty in his words. The way his eyes burned with a twisted sort of resoluteness. If they truly chose to poison the food he would have eaten it without a second thought, she was sure of it. Naruto had starved himself for days after that. It was a much...darker time in his life, a much more difficult time. At the very least he was starting to feel things again, the question was could he take it? Could his mind even process feeling those things again? The idea made her feel queasy. If Naruto broke, it would spell certain doom for him and everybody around him.

"I hope you're right..." Really, she did.

It was with that ominous thought in mind that Yuriko gradually found sleep.

Naruto let his head fall back and then he sighed, dark blue eyes following the ceiling fan as they'd done so many times before while he let the couch claim him, all thoughts consumed by his shameful display earlier today. It was one thing to do something like crying in private, but to allow other people see his weakness like he did was downright pathetic in every way.

He brought a hand up to touch his hair for the dozenth time in that hour. It had been so long since he'd last seen himself like this. Those were good times, the best, which was why he'd tried his hardest to forget about them and why he chose to hide behind that mask all those years ago. It was the easy way out. It was what a coward would have done, and at the time he was the biggest coward of them all. He was so desperate, so impatient and afraid that he ended up trading away one precious thing for another, and to this day he still had no idea what it was he'd given up in exchange.

But...was that really the reason why he'd lost control like that? If so, why?

Why did it have to be that?

In the midst of his inner turmoil the door to his shared space abruptly opened and in stepped a panting Niki, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm glad I finally found you! I've been looking everywhere. There's something you might want to—whoa, you...you got a haircut!" She studied his features, half-amazed. "Wow...you...look different. N-Not in a bad way either! It—It looks good is what I mean to say..." She trailed off, quickly averting her gaze as she made to take off her shoes and place them by the door. Things were already awkward enough between them. Although Niki meant what she said, it did suit him.

At the very least he looked less like a homeless bum now.

From his spot, Naruto spared her a glance and gave a curt nod. "Yeah, I did." His tone was unusually gentle she noted. "And, thank you. I'll admit it feels odd."

Niki watched him pull at the bit that framed his jawline and roll it in-between his fingertips, a soft frown on his pale features. He looked confused, and tired.

Just like that night...

"Why?" She asked out of the blue. "Why does it feel odd? I-I mean, if you don't mind telling me of course..."

Stupid! Of course he would mind! He's Uzumaki Naruto for crying out loud! The blond's frown deepened at her question and Niki feared her suspicions were true and that she'd pried a little too much. A thick and uncomfortable silence settled itself in-between the two of them for a second, until Naruto finally spoke up.

"I cared."

Niki looked at him again and instantly met a pair of cloudy blue eyes.

"W-What...?"

Those dark waters bore into her and this time Niki found that she could not look away.

"Back then, when you blamed me for her death. You asked me if I cared and I said I didn't, that I never asked for her help." He paused, his lips pursed. "The truth is I lied... I cared. I cared about her more than she'll ever know."

The words were soft, barely audible, but they bounced around in her head as if he'd screamed them nonetheless. Niki watched him all the while, speechless. She opened her mouth once, twice, but nothing came out.

Why?

Why was that?

"I..." Niki struggled to find the words. "I already knew that." He seemed confused at that. "I think I've always known that... You're an outcast, a loner. You didn't talk to anyone and you were okay with that, but you talked to her." A bitter smile worked itself on her face. "Misuzu was always amazing like that. In the end, even someone like you wasn't immune."

Naruto smiled wryly in response. "Yeah, I suppose she was." The smile vanished entirely with his next words. "I'm... I'm sorry that I couldn't save her." He didn't owe her this, any of this, but for whatever reason he felt as if he needed to apologize nonetheless.

The brunette flinched at the mention and shuffled uncomfortably. That was and always would be a sore spot — for the both of them.

"It's..." She bit her lip. Niki wanted to say it was fine, but that was a terrible lie. "Where is all of this coming from?" So she changed the subject instead.

Naruto wasn't inclined to answer her, he was already somewhere else. "You asked me to protect you, to protect all of you." He was staring at her as if in a trance.

"What? What are you—?"

"I can't..."

Her breath hitched at the words. Niki couldn't make sense of anything that was happening right now. All she knew at the moment were those jaded eyes. And when he stood and stalked to where she was, stopping inches before her and grabbing onto her shoulders, she fought back a flinch.

"But, I can protect you. I will protect you."

Niki didn't like the way he was looking at her, as if he was seeing someone else altogether.

"N-Naruto..." She couldn't form the words or tell him to get away. This was too much! She needed an exit! So she fell back on her original reason for seeking him out. "H-Hayashi-sensei came back."

He blinked and the spell was broken.

Niki ducked her head and hurriedly brushed past him, making her way to the bedroom across the living room; practically tripping over herself, all the while never once looking back at him. When the door was shut behind her Niki fell back against the fine wood and drew a deep breath, her eyes wide as her bottom hit the floor. The girl pulled her knees close before hiding her head, and then she wept.

Naruto could hear her all the way from where he stood. The blond eyed the door for a moment before sighing to himself.

Kyoko, huh? The chances of her making it here are slim... Practically a miracle actually, the odds were too stacked against all of them for it to be anything but. He frowned at the thought. I suppose I'll probably have to check up on her then.

Naruto reached for the door knob with the intent of doing just that when another quiet sob tore through his eardrums. He froze, hesitated, and then sighed again before sulking back over to the couch, settling himself over it and resuming his favorite pastime of watching the ceiling fan blades spin.

An hour had passed before she'd stopped. And when he was sure that she was asleep, Naruto got up and little by little he opened the door, peaking through the crack to see Niki's head slumped against the door-frame, soft snores escaping her. The blond eyed her for a second and then sighed. I'm definitely cursed. No doubt about it. Without disturbing her, Naruto progressively opened it more and more until she slipped backwards. He caught her falling form with his legs before leaning down and carefully scooping her up into his arms. The blond moved her to the bed and laid her there, then quietly left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"Great, now I'm tired too."

He just really wasn't cut out for this.

Souichiro hadn't slept well last night. His beloveds' words rattled his very core, however much he didn't want to admit it. It awoke old fears within him. Most of them related to his decision to allow a near godlike being to exist in their world of regular mortals. Dark eyes moved over the files in his hands dealing pictures and charts and huge chunks of text that he'd seen dozens of times before.

Every time he read it over, the man found his resolve growing weaker and weaker.

An extra set of veins that pump enough energy to power the entire city for weeks, bone structure that's five times stronger than a grown man, high speed regeneration. It's like something out of a movie or a fantasy book. Souichiro was aware of Naruto's ability, and really, these files only underplayed it, but to be reminded that it wasn't just magic. That it was a real, genetic difference made him doubt himself more and more. If Naruto ever reproduced, if he had a family, if his kids grew up and had kids of their own...what would that mean for the rest of world?

Does it even matter at this point...? His eyes found the window, where the Don could see the trails of smoke rising past the tree line.

Today was the day. He, along with Tadeshi and a team of his best men would be going to the Power Plan to assure its success. He wanted Naruto there alongside him, but if the blond didn't want to come then Souichiro wouldn't force it, especially not now.

"And to think, just last week I was gearing up for another tour." He mumbled to himself, fingers coming up to rub at his temples. He would have much rather dealt with that than this giant mess. The man considered reaching into his bottom drawer and pulling out that bottle of aged wine he'd been saving, but voted against it. It would have been a pity to waste that on something as trivial as this.

A knock at his door brought his attention back to the real world.

"Who's there?"

Souichiro frowned when a familiar voice somehow echoed throughout his spacious office.

"Busujima Saeko, Takagi-sama. I'd like a moment of your time please."

He clicked his tongue. I suppose this was unavoidable.

"Come in."

The doors opened and in stepped the daughter of the man who'd taught him the way of the sword, a girl who was blessed with the kind of skill that only came around every century or so. Saeko smiled and bowed politely before making her way to one of the two chairs situated before him. As she walked, her bright blue eyes taking in the sights, Souichiro felt himself tense.

This girl was a known monster, a goddess of death and a prodigy in every sense of the word, the very pride of the Busujima clan and its deadliest weapon.

"Good morning, Takagi-sama." She took her seat and crossed her legs.

Souichiro sighed. "You don't have to be so formal, Busujima-san. I've know your father for years now and you personally helped bring my daughter back to me. You have more than just earned the right to call me by my first name."

Saeko's smile widened at his words.

"Thank you, but I feel I should show you the proper respect regardless."

The man nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"Very well. Go on then, what is it you want to talk about?"

Saeko took another look around the room, admiring the art and design before finally choosing to respond. "Father wants to know why you never call." At her words, his finger twitched and he prayed she hadn't noticed the involuntary act. "His favorite pupil, the one he gifted Magatsu too, never keeps in contact. Always so busy..." She shook her head. "It really hurts him you know. Father is a rather sensitive man."

Souichiro's eyes drifted to the sheathed sword hanging over his fireplace, a katana of known prowess practically worshiped by the Busujima, with a bloody history that mirrored that of the clans. He almost scoffed. A gift she called it. It was more of a symbol; a constant reminder of exactly who it was that helped him bring his family name to the forefront of the world.

"The old man's asking about me, eh? I suppose I should be honored. But it's as you've said, I have been extremely busy. I'm sure he of all people understands."

"Of course father understands." Saeko found the blood red sheath and she stood, making her way over to it, stopping only to admire its beauty. "May I?" She asked, turning to him with that same smile on her face.

He nodded and she didn't hesitate, tentatively reaching out and unsheathing the exquisite sword, the steel almost glowing in the light of the fire. Light blue eyes ran up and down the familiar weapon with something akin to admiration. From its solid black hilt to the red guard and all the way down the long blade that was crafted in the traditional Tachi style, she drank in every detail as if it were her first time seeing it.

"He was meant to stay with me you know? Magatsu is a treasured family heirloom, and only the heir to the clan name could ever rightfully wield him."

Souichiro nodded, his lips pursed. Here was where he had to tread lightly.

"Indeed, your father only lent it to me after all. I was told that when he stepped down and you took his place that I would be giving it back."

"I've had a lot of good times with him." She swung the weapon a few times and went on, acting as if she hadn't heard him. "The only one I'd allow to accompany me on whatever errand father sent me on. Oh, how I've missed him..." She smiled sweetly at the sword. "I really do look forward to the day where I can have you by my side again, dear brother. Until then you'll have to rest for a little while longer." Saeko whispered, sheathing it and then bowing, treating the weapon as if it were a person.

The sight wasn't anything new and yet it was as off putting as ever. Her father had done the same thousands of times before, talking to the weapon as if it were his son, just as Saeko spoke to it like a brother. More than once he'd questioned his teachers' sanity, and he'd always suspected that same spark had been born in his daughter as well.

Clearly, he was right.

A clan stricken with madness. Souichiro decided to cut the pleasantries right then and there. "Tell me Saeko, why is it that you've really come here?" He leaned back onto his chair and leveled the girl with a hard stare, awaiting her answer.

"Oh! Are we dropping the formalities so soon? A pity. I rather enjoy them. It's like a fun little game of make-believe." The smile on her face gave way to a cold smirk. "I've heard you're planning an expedition today. I'd very much like to tag along." She seemed so tame and unassuming. He knew better.

"And where did you hear this?"

"Don't play dumb. The people here know me and they know my father. They know my family and they fear and respect us all the same. I did little but ask and your men answered. It was as simple as that."

The Don would have sighed had he not already suspected as much. No part of him blamed any of them either; they had good reason to be afraid. It was a rather well-kept secret, but one that anyone who worked in their line of business ought to know if they wanted to retire in peace, and not in pieces.

In this city the Busujima clan ruled. They have always ruled.

A clan of assassin's who discarded their masters and chose to govern themselves, a family who rose to power through bloodshed and betrayal and managed to stay there for centuries as a result. Even now they held disturbingly close to the old ways.

This very girl standing before him a direct result of those vile traditions, lying to the heiress of the clan was like sinning. And sinners were dutifully punished.

"Why do you want to come? What's of interest to you there?"

Saeko smiled.

"Half-business and half-pleasure, I suppose."

Business? Then it was a contract. Even at a time like this, the monsters never stop... In the end Souichiro ended up sighing anyway.

"Alright, you're welcome to tag along. Be at the gate by 15:00. We'll be heading out then."

"Excellent!" Saeko clapped her hands together. "Thank you! I promise that I won't be late!"

Souichiro watched her leave and didn't relax until he was absolutely sure that he was alone. When he'd deemed it safe, the man let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

No... In times like these, the monsters feed.

When Kyoko next opened her eyes, she was greeted by that familiar stoic face and a pair of deep blue eyes.

"You're alive."

Uzumaki Naruto stood by her bedside, looking as indifferent as ever, except for the thin scowl on his face, as if he were upset by the fact that she was indeed alive. At the very least his attire had changed from that bloody shirt and torn jeans to a less bloodstained grey hoodie and black jeans. It wasn't just his clothes that underwent a change either, but his appearance as well. The shock if it alone distracted her thoughts for a moment.

"You got a haircut." Was all she could manage.

The scowl on his face deepened.

"I really hope I won't be getting that a lot. It's already annoying." He said while stepping closer and crossing his arms over his chest. "So how did you manage it? How is it you're still alive?" He spared a glance to the other body.

Kyoko looked taken back at his words.

"E-Excuse me?"

Naruto however didn't really seem to care that he'd insulted her. "You heard me." His eyes narrowed. "I made a lot of noise leaving that place. The streets were overrun, the bridge collapsed, and more of Them were coming. The way I see it you only had two choices. Either stay and hide or die."

Kyoko didn't like how she couldn't get a word in. How he made her feel like the child. "Where do you get off?" She hissed. "You left us to die! You're the reason why—"

"—Wrong. I gave you a choice and you decided."

"You call that a choice?!" The redhead raised her voice, unable to contain her frustration. "If you were me what would you have done?! You're not the best alternative!"

"True, I'm not. But either way I did give you a choice."

Kyoko grit her teeth. Her chest hurt every time she yelled but she didn't care. She was seething.

"You... You're a fucking psychopath! You're nothing but trouble! You...you traitor!"

Naruto tilted his head at her careless insults. "You know for an adult, you sure know how to throw a tantrum. Traitor? I already told you, I gave you a choice. I didn't betray anyone."

"You're a traitor! He told me so! A killer and a traitor!" Kyoko spat the words. "You're not a student! You're a murderer and a liar!" A small part of her knew this was wrong, but she couldn't help it, really she didn't even care. He was so easy to hate and it was the only way she'd be able to go on after everything that had happened. At this point Kyoko didn't want to be an adult. This was her being selfish, because Uzumaki Naruto was so damn easy to hate.

"...He?" Naruto raised a brow.

"The man who murderer everyone... He was asking about you by name." Her fingers gripped her sheets as she thought back to that hazy memory. "I told him you were a student and he laughed like a madman, muttering how funny it was that the Slayer of Root was—" Kyoko felt the temperature instantly drop, she could not even finish her sentence. Her body froze up and something primal, something deep within her screamed for her to run and hide. To get away before it was too late. It was the same feeling as back then, but this felt even viler, like a thick and heavy sludge had been poured over her. It crept down her body and touched every inch of her.

"That name..." Naruto's eyes were wide and he stood rigid. "Who was it that told you that name?"

It was the first time she'd ever seen him look so spooked, like he'd seen a ghost.

"What are—"

"Who?!"

Kyoko flinched when the feeling intensified.

"I-I don't know his name! He tried to kill us, damn it! I didn't chat him up! I-I only got lucky, he was about to butcher both of us and then he didn't okay!" She was short of breath but continued babbling nonetheless. "When I went outside all of Them were gone. Slaughtered like pigs. I didn't think! I didn't do anything but try and run! That's it, that's all I know I swear it!" She was visibly shaking and could no longer look into those crazed eyes.

"No one should know that name..." He whispered to himself, stupefied.

From the corner of her eye, Kyoko watched this all happen with a strange amount of satisfaction.

"I'm...I'm right aren't I? You really are a killer." She smiled harshly. "You should leave. If you stick around he'll come for you, and kill everyone else to get to you."

Naruto frowned. "You should consider yourself lucky that I'm not anymore." She couldn't see his icy glare, but she could feel it. "Get well soon, Hayashi-sensei." He slid on his heel and didn't spare her another glance, the door shutting behind him. And just like that the terrible feeling vanished alongside him, she could breathe again. Her chest rose and fell, and gently, Kyoko eased herself back into her bed.

Two years she'd known that boy. Two years she'd tried to get through to him, to teach him some semblance of respect. Two years of Naruto giving her nothing but trouble and headache after headache. Kyoko had always suspected there was something off about him — something different — something that made her nervous.

Now she knew what it was.

"Please...you have to leave...or he'll kill us all." He was long gone and still she said the words.

Kyoko openly wept at the thought of it as she'd done so many times before. The memory of all those people being killed right in front of her, of their blood splattering on her face and their screams ringing in her ears, it was all too fresh. And through it all Yamada slept peacefully, blissfully unaware.

Naruto barged into the office without warning, a rare spark of anger in his eyes. He stormed toward Souichiro, who was completely unprepared when the blond slammed both his hands down on his desk, cracking the sturdy wood with sheer brute force and scattering all of his things. Next to him, Tadeshi jumped at the act and put on a nervous smile.

"H-Hey, Naruto—"

"Get out."

The dark haired teen didn't need to be told twice. And with no shortage of amusement, Souichiro watched his daughters betrothed practically waddle away. It wasn't much of a secret that Tadeshi feared Naruto like a mouse feared a hungry cat. The few times they'd met back when Naruto lived with them were tense, to say the least. Souichiro himself didn't know the full story, but seeing that spineless prick properly put in his place brought him great joy regardless. It was something he personally wished he could do had certain restrictions not been placed on him.

"So, I take it you're upset?" He asked after they were alone.

Naruto was not amused.

"Who did you tell?"

The man looked taken back.

"What are you—?"

"—someone knows, Souichiro. About me, about who I am—was. And the only way anyone would know is if you told them."

The confusion rubbed off almost immediately, and a stern and deathly serious expression replaced it. "Impossible. There are only three people who know what you really are, myself, my wife, and Hayate. You know Yuriko would never spill your secret. I doubt Hataye would ever betray your trust. And I'm not stupid enough to tell anyone about you."

Naruto looked him hard in the eyes, searching him for even the tiniest hint of a lie. And as he expected...there were none. The blond grit his teeth and fell back against the seat behind him. "I...I know. But damn it, how?! 'The Slayer of Root'. No one should know that name. That name belonged to a whipped dog on a leash. No one alive should know that name, not even you." He was practically talking to himself at this point. "But, someone does, and they're looking for me. Maybe they've been looking for me...Why?" He turned widened eyes to an expressionless Souichiro. "Who? Who could be looking for me here? In an entirely different dimension...?"

That was quite the bomb to drop. And at the moment, more than anything, Souichiro wished knew the answer. That was disturbing news.

"Quite the mouthful, that name. A whipped dog you say? More like a pup. A hound is smart enough and strong enough to fight back until its last breath, a pup knows no better."

It was an insult, but Naruto didn't care, he didn't have the time for insults.

"Damn it do you not understand how serious this is? That woman, Hayashi, she was bait. She showed him the way here."

"Him?"

"Yes him. That's all I know. He could already be inside, watching me, waiting. Last night I thought I felt something. It was a split second, but I felt something watching me. If that's true then this person might be like me. Which means...which means..." He trailed off, unable to bear the weight of saying the words.

"Which means right now, no one is safe." Souichiro finished for him.

It was a much kinder way to put it than he would have.

"No one is ever safe, but...the people here don't deserve to needlessly die."

"What makes you think this person is an enemy?"

Naruto glared at him. "If he were a friend, don't you think he would have made himself known by now? Besides...all of my friends are dead. What I have left is a lot of enemies. I wouldn't put it past them to try and find some way to reach me. But how would they know I wasn't dead? Damn it..." He was off again, words spilling from his mouth at a rate that Souichiro had never thought possible.

He's really messed up about this. And for a far more personal reason than the man would have ever thought.

It was exactly as Yuriko said, seeing him like this, so uncertain, suddenly questioning his every action. It was...unsettling. This was not the Naruto he knew. This...was a kid, a boy of seventeen who looked on the verge of losing his damn mind.

Yuriko was right.

Yuriko was always right. Souichiro both loved and hated that about her.

"Well...in light of that news, I suppose it's a good thing you'll be leaving with me. In fact I think we should head out as soon as possible. Forgive me, but the thought of you anywhere near my house and family right now is troublesome, at best."

Naruto nodded.

"That's good. They'll be sure to follow me... You know you're putting yourself at risk though, right? He will come after me, an unknown factor. You might die in the crossfire."

"I won't. I may not have your super powers, kid, but I can outsmart you any day of the week."

The blond snorted at that.

"It won't be me who will be trying to kill you this time around."

Souichiro knew that, but he still didn't care. The Don was absolutely sure he wouldn't die there. He planned on dying old and alone in his maze of a mansion after his wife passed and his daughter forgot about him, not at a Power Plant of all places. At the very least the blond looked a little better now. Souichiro stifled a small smile at how his shoulders fell and his breathing gradually slowed. Naruto had a plan, a vague one, but a plan nonetheless and that helped him keep it together.

"I need to prepare. I'll meet you by the gates when you're ready. And don't worry, I'll know." He didn't utter a goodbye as he left, but when he reached the door, he paused.

"...And, thank you."

"You want to really thank me? Fix my desk."

The door shut and he was alone. Souichiro couldn't fight back the smirk.

Tch, cheeky brat.

Atop the roof of the estate, Naruto stood facing two identical copies of himself, cropped haircut and all. "You," he pointed to the one on the left, "go back to the apartment. Make sure her story sticks. And you," he moved to the one on the right, "stay close to Niki...keep an eye on Alice too."

Both clones nodded once and then vanished not a second later.

I hope I'm just being paranoid. He mused to himself, turning his attention to the huge sprawling city under siege before him. It was a nice view, but soured by the thought of what was going on below. I hope I'm wrong. Because if someone did come after me, then, it might mean I have a shot at going home.

These tall towers and endless sea-line were all he'd known for a long time now. Going home had never even crossed his mind. It was impossible; especially with his body failing him like it was now. Two clones and he felt the difference. It was pathetic. He was pathetic.

But, if there was a chance...

Naruto frowned.

When did things gets so fucking complicated?

Author's Note: One last thing before you set off. I was asked to clarify on the current main casts ages, so here they are (in no particular order).

Uzumaki Naruto: 17 (18 soon)

Busujima Saeko: 18

Miyamoto Rei: 18

Komuro Takashi: 18

Toshimi Niki: 17

Hirano Kouta: 16

Takagi Saya: 17

Maresato Alice: 10


	21. Chapter 21

/works/7713979/chapters/17579371

/works/17022387/chapters/40019973


End file.
